As if
by Ilma
Summary: The story is set in the late 1920ies. Rose is unhappily married to Cal. Both she and Jack are lonely. But fate has more plans for them...  Please review and tell me how you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Rose starred aimlessly at the wall.

_What am I doing here- she thought. All my life I've been doing, what others expected from me. All my life I've put others first, my father, my mother, Cal. I had expected love or at least r__espect in return. But what did I get? Neither love did I get nor respect, not even the slightest one_.

Just once in her life she had felt free. Just once she had felt like a real person, not like a human being happened to be called a person. This one time was when she had met Jack, her beloved Jack. When she closed her eyes, she could still see him smiling at her und could feel him touching her. Once she had read that a happy childhood could make up for a hard grown up life. But she didn't even have a happy childhood. She didn't have a childhood at all. But those three days with Jack somehow made up to this youth she didn't have. Her eyes flickered open and she thought about having to get dressed. It was already half past six and dinner would be ready in half an hour. And then there would be her mother sitting her with her porcelain face and making her ever so useless conversation about clothes and society and society and wealth and...

_The ballroom was filled with fashion's throng,  
It shone with a thousand lights;  
And there was a woman who passed along,  
The fairest of all the sights._

And then there would be Cal. The year was 1929 and she had been married to him for almost seventeen years now. She remembered her mother scowling her about being selfish and she remembered Jack's touch afterwards. Oh how she would love to have him here at this very moment. Rose suddenly woke up from her day dreams, when Pauline, the maid, entered the room.

"Mrs. Hockley, don't you know what time it is? Hurry up; you must be getting dressed for dinner. You wouldn't want your husband to get mad at you. Now, would you?"

_The hell I care about Cal_, but to Pauline she said: "Of course not."

_A girl to her lover then softly sighed,  
"There's riches at her command."  
"But she married for wealth, not for love," he cried!  
"Though she lives in a mansion grand."_

The only good thing was that her daughter would join them as well. Josephine was the only person Rose felt being loved by.

The maid came back with a dress.

"Mr. Hockley said you should be wearing this one."

"Alright."

The dress was orange, red, and green and blue all at the same time or so it seemed to her. It was everything she wouldn't expect from a costume. But she didn't care about the dress, she didn't want to be beautiful around Cal. _Taste can't be bought with money_, she thought as she put it on.

"Oh, how beautiful you look, Mrs. Hockley. Your husband will be so thrilled, when he sees you."

_I stood in a churchyard just at eve,  
When sunset adorned the west;  
And looked at the people who'd come to grieve  
For loved ones now laid at r__est.  
_

Rose felt sick. A sudden urge to send Pauline out and rip up the dress in thousand pieces came over her. But it was no use. It would've only gotten her more bruises and scars from Cal, so she just smiled at Pauline.

"What about jewellery? Did my husband give you any instructions?"

"He told me you should wear the Heart of the Ocean."

_Just not this one__, anything, just not this one _Rose thought.

"Do I really have to?"

"If you don't want your husband to get angry at you, I would say, yes, you've to."

Reluctantly Rose sighed and let Pauline help her.

"Now you should hurry, Mrs. Hockley."

"Yes, thank you for your help, Pauline."

"No need to thank me. I mean, I get paid for it."

Rose wanted to tell her that she also wanted to thank her for being a friend. She was the only one in this house, who cared, besides Josephine.

…..

Dinner was just like every other dinner, boring. Cal talked endlessly about his business and her mother about society gossip.

"Did you hear that Mrs. O'Brian's daughter Clelia is pregnant?" Ruth asked.

"Pregnant by whom?" Cal asked back. Rose on the other hand didn't pay any attention.

"I've no idea actually. And what does it really matter? She isn't married and won't find a suitable husband now."

"Word has it that her family has run out of money."

"Well I don't suppose that she's pregnant by the Duke of Westminster. So this concern remains. "

Cal laughed at this joke. The Duke of Westminster was said to be the richest man in England, richer even than the King.

Rose instead thought of Jack.

"I guess it's some villain, who got her pregnant."

Rose could feel herself falling back into her day dream.

_You'__ve to promise me to go on. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise. _

_I promise you, Jack. I won't give up. _

_Oh Jack, why did you__'ve to leave me?_

Rose almost couldn't hold back her tears.

_A tall marble monument marked the grave  
Of one who'd been fashion's queen;  
And I thought, "She is happier here at rest,  
Than__ to have people say when seen:_

"What is wrong with loving a person with little money?"

Everyone looked up at her. Nobody had expected her to say anything. Her mother almost choked out the food she was just eating and Cal starred at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Well sweet pea, if wouldn't know better, I would say who are thinking about a certain person here. Aren't you?"

Rose felt the tears forming up in her eyes. Josephine just sat there. She had never seen her mother this emotional.

"I'm not thinking about…"

But before she could say his name, Cal cut her in.

"Please don't, don't you ever speak this scum's name out loud again", he hissed.

Josephine was shocked by his reaction. She knew that her parent's marriage hadn't been a match made in heaven, but she still had never seen her father so aggressive towards her mother. Cal, feeling her eyes on him, pulled himself together. But Rose didn't.

_"She's only a bird in a gilded cage,  
A beautiful sight to see.  
You may think she's happy and free from care,  
She's not, though she seems to be._

"I will speak of Jack whenever I want. I'm a grown up person you can't treat me like a child."

The moment she had said those word she regretted them. Cal flashed her some evil glance only she noticed. She knew what would happen later.

"I…I…"

"Rose I suppose, you're done with dinner."

"Yes, mother."

_W__hy can't you just shut up your mouth?_ She thought to herself. _Cal is going to beat the hell out of me for this. _

"Excuse me", she said as she left the room.

When she was out, Josephine asked: "Who's Jack?"

"No one, just no one, dear", her grandmother told her. "Now go on and eat, before everything is getting cold."

Josephine went on eating and while she did so she noticed the glances being exchanged between her father and her grandmother. Something was definitively wrong. This Jack wasn't just a no one this much she was sure of.

_'Tis sad when you think of her wasted life  
For youth cannot mate with age;  
And her beauty was sold  
for an old man's gold,  
She's a bird in a gilded cage."__1_

1 _Harry Von Tilzer (Harry Gumm), 1872-1946. Words by Arthur Lamb._


	2. Chapter 2

Cal was furious with her. How dare she object him? He had thought she had learned her lesson by now. Luckily his father had died years before and didn't have to see how outspoken his wife had become. Cal had always thought that he could tame her, but to no avail.

_That's __all his fault. This stupid little gutter rat, I'd give anything to take back time and unsure that Rose would never have met him._

He still wondered what she had seen in him. He had no money, no prospects, hell not even a home to his name.

_Why did she __prefer him over me?_

In his live he had never known anything besides being rich; his family had owned a steel company for generations. He didn't know anything about being poor and he didn't care to know anything about it. All he wanted was a wife and a family. But his wife didn't love him and only respected him, because they had made an agreement. His daughter wasn't his.

Cal walked upstairs to Rose's bedroom, well actually their bedroom.

_But she always tries to shut me out. _

"Can I come in?" Cal asked, knocking on the door.

"Of course, dear." Rose would've preferred to be alone now, but she knew that it would only make him angrier, it she disagreed with him at this instant.

Cal entered the room.

"Well, well my darling…"

Rose starred at him and wondered what would come next. She still had her dinner dress on.

"Oh, my darling, you almost ruined it", his said, motioning on the tear-strained dress.

_As if I didn't have enough of these silly dresses. _

"Sure Cal, I'll call Pauline to help me put it off."

Rose wanted to move past Cal, but he grabbed her by her hand and held her back.

"Not so fast, sweet pea."

"But you said that…"

"I said not right away." Cal raised his voice. "Now sit down."

Reluctantly Rose obeyed and sat down on the bed.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Rose asked as if she didn't know.

"You perfectly know that. What made you think that I'd tolerate such behaviour?"

"Cal…"

"Did I say I was finished?"

"No."

Rose backed off.

"Good. Now listen carefully to what I say. I don't ever want you to speak his name out loud again, you shouldn't even think about him."

Rose again felt the tears coming up.

"Are you crying for him", Cal mocked her. "About a dead gutter rat?"

"He was more of a man than you are."

"What did you just say? You're my wife. You've to obey me. You'll do what I tell you and nothing else." Cal said his voice sounding outraged.

"But Josephine…"

"You both can be happy that I took you and your bastard's daughter in. Yes, sweet pea, your dear little Jack could really be thankful. Another man might not have been so generous."

_You don't do anything out of generosity. You're only happy, because now you can legally beat and rape me. _

"Josephine is still Jack's daughter", Rose spoke out loud, too loud in Cal's mind.

"Have you lost your mind? What if anyone heard this?"

"I'm sure no one did. Every servant is busy and Josephine and mother are still eating dinner."

Rose didn't know what you expect next.

"You're wondering what your punishment will be. Aren't you?"

"My punishment, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't, Rose…please don't…"

By now Cal was grabbing her at her shoulders.

"Cal, you're hurting me."

"Really do I? Now let's see. It's almost nine o'clock, time to sleep. Don't you think?"

Rose shuddered. She knew exactly, what he thought.

"You never told me why you threw yourself on him with such light-heartedness. Please, tell me now."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try it."

Cal didn't care to understand.

_I've given her everything, jewellery, a nice home. She didn't have to worry about __one thing. And how is it that she thanked me? _

Rose voice however brought him back to reality.

"Jack loved me for who I him, not for my money or my beauty or me being a woman he could abuse. He showed me what real love is."

Rose said this with her voice rising up more with every word she spoke.

"And what is real love?" Cal asked with a mocking voice.

"Real love isn't about money or status or power, it's about affection and carrying, about being there for one another…"

"And dying with each other, because one simply happens to be at a loss of money," Cal laughed but the look on his face soon changed back to seriousness.

"Enough of this, I will not hear anything of this silly talk again. Do you understand me?"

"Cal…"

"I said you do understand me, sweet pea?"

_God, how I hate it, when he calls me sweet pea. _

"Yes dear."

"Good. Now excuse me, I'll have some business to run. I'll be back later. I expect you'll be nicer to me than", Cal said with an evil smile on his face.

After he had gone out and shut the door behind him, Rose fell on the bed, burying her head in her hands, she cried herself to sleep hoping Cal wouldn't return.


	3. Chapter 3

On the next day Josephine got up early. She didn't really want to eat breakfast with her family. She remembered last night, her father shouting at her mother. Something had been more than wrong yesterday. She put on her coat and got out into the cold chilly air, before anyone could stop her.

"Miss, where are you going?"

She heard the cook, Harriet, behind her.

"I'm going out drawing."

"And when will you be back?"

"Don't know…"

"But your father won't be pleased."

Josephine chose not to answer this one, but went out and left the servant standing there with an open mouth.

"I'm back, when I'm here", she mumbled to herself.

...

Josephine strolled down the Central Park of New York City. She loved the cold and fresh air. The maid had been right, her father will be mad at her.

_Especially since this is not the first time I'm taking a walk out alone. _

But Josephine didn't care. Her father wasn't like a father should be. He never showed any affection towards her. He never told her that he loved her. She spotted a nice place to draw. She loved drawing. Actually she didn't know why, because no one of her family seemed to have any artistic habits. Sometimes she felt as if she didn't belong to them at all.

_Maybe I've been adopted. _

That must it be. Her father wasn't her father and her mother wasn't her mother. Maybe her name wasn't even Josephine. Oh no and how else should then she be called?

_Tatyana was her name... I own it,  
Self-willed it may be just the same;  
But it's the first time you'll have known it,  
A novel graced with such a name.  
What of it? it's euphonious, pleasant,  
And yet inseparably present,  
I know it, in the thoughts of all  
Are old times, and the servants' hall._

She sat down on a park bench and began to take out her art supplies. Her father had reluctantly bought her some last Christmas. Of course he would've wanted his daughter to have a more decent hobby, riding maybe. Yes that was something high society did. Not drawing that was one for poor people. Her mother encouraged her a little bit, however Josephine really didn't know why. Josephine knew that her parent's marriage had never been very happy, but yesterday had shown her just how bad it was. She wondered who this Jack really was. Her mother had seemed to greatly care about him and her father had been very angry about it.

Sighing she began to sketch the tree before her, but couldn't really concentrate on it.

_Whatever happened to my mother to make her shed tears like this? _

Her father wasn't the best at comforting someone, neither was her grandmother. Ruth was always stiff and composed like a porcelain doll. Just like her mother.

_And just like myself. _

It began getting colder and Josephine thought about heading home. But by doing so she would meet her father or at least her grandmother and would've to respond to questions she didn't have an answer to.

_We must confess that taste deserts us  
Even in our names (and how much worse  
When we begin to talk of verse);  
Culture, so far from healing, hurts us;  
What it's transported to our shore  
Is mincing manners - nothing more._

But she still stopped drawing and decided to take a walk.

Josephine walked around not caring where her feet took her. Not long and she was in a part of the city she had never seen before, which, as it would soon prove, had always been better. She didn't notice it, but a man was following her from behind.

...

Josephine herself sensed that in her fancy dress with all her rings and pearls, she didn't belong there. She should be heading home. Turning around she wanted to head back, but she realized that she didn't have a clue as to where she was.

"Shit", Josephine mumbled.

"What do I do now?"

The man from behind saw her looking around and walked up to her.

"Need help, sweetie?"

"Well, I guess, I've lost my way", Josephine answered, although she felt uncomfortable around him.

"Maybe you could help me and tell me where the Central Park is?"

The man seemed a little bit drunk, Josephine could smell the alcohol.

"But of course I can."

He moved closer to her almost touching her. She instantly moved back.

"What do I get, if I tell you?"

"What?"

"You didn't suppose that I'd tell you for free, little princess. A girl like you must've plenty of money. Surely you've something left for a poor guy like me."

Josephine at first didn't know how to react.

"I can also ask someone else."

"Do you see someone else?"

She shook her head.

"See."

This guy was trouble; she wanted to get away from him.

_So she was called Tatyana.  
Truly she lacked her sister's beauty,  
Lacked the rosy bloom that glowed so newly  
to catch the eye and to attract.  
Shy as a savage, silent, tearful,  
wild as a forest deer, and fearful,  
Tatyana had a changeling look  
in her own home._

But as soon as she turned around he grabbed her by one shoulder.

"Going somewhere, princess?"

Josephine tried to loosen his grip on her.

"Leave me alone."

"I don't think so, sweetie. You and I have some business to attend. "

_So this is how it is called nowadays_ Josephine thought disgustingly.

"You know, my father, he's a rich man. You won't get away with it so easily, if you're hurting me", she tried to reason with him.

But his hold on her only got tighter.

"I don't give a dam about your father. If I take you now and leave you dead even your rich family won't be able to bring you back from hell."

He laughed through his porous teeth.

"Now come on. I'm sure you're going to enjoy it. I guess it'll be the first time? "

Not awaiting an answer, he through her over his shoulder and started to run. Josephine was kicking and screaming the whole time.

"Help, please someone help me."

"Shut up you little slut. No one is going to hear you. Actually even if they would no one would give a thought about a little rich girl like you. "

Josephine shuddered. But suddenly out of the blue there was a voice.

"I care. Leave her alone."

Another man much younger than the one, who held her, appeared.

"What did you just say", the drunken crumbled.

"Are you deaf? I said leave her alone!"

The man drew closer to them.

"Now, I mean it."

The drunken one was aware of the fact that he wouldn't stand a fight.

"Alright, I didn't do anything to her."

With that he put Josephine down and ran away as fast as his feet carried him.

Josephine went over to her saviour.

"Thank you, Sir, for your help. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"No problem, you're welcome."

_She never took to kissing or caressing father  
or mother; and in all the play  
of children, though as young as they,  
she never joined, or skipped, but rather  
in silence all day she'd remain  
ensconced beside the window-pane.  
_

"Shall I walk you home? "

"No thank you. I…"

"But you are not afraid of me? Because you know you don't have to be. "

Josephine than turned around, to fully look at the man, who had saved her. Glancing into his blue eyes, she instantly felt that she could trust him.

"I know. Well alright, but you don't have to walk me all the way back, the Central Park will be enough."

He nodded.

"Sure. "

_Reflection was her friend and pleasure  
right from the cradle of her days;  
it touched with reverie her leisure,  
adorning all its country ways.  
Her tender touch had never fingered  
the needle, never had she lingered  
to liven with a silk __atour  
__the linen stretched on the tambour._

Josephine and the man walked silently side by side.

"Can I ask you something", he suddenly asked.

"Go on."

"What's your name?"

"Josephine."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

They stopped talking again.

"Oh", Josephine confessed.

"What's wrong?"

"I suddenly realized that I don't even know the name of my saviour."

He smiled.

"My name is Jack."

"Jack?"

Josephine felt the name binding in the throat.

"Yes. Is something wrong with my name?"

"No, no. It's just…"

_This Jack is just a no one. _

"Just what?"

„Oh nothing."

Now someone named Jack had saved her. This couldn't be a coincidence.

They had almost reached the Central Park by now.

Josephine suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no, I forgot my supplies."

"What?"

"My art supplies. My father bought them for me at Christmas. I completely forgot about them being so scared of this man. They must still be lying back there, where you saved me."

This one immediately got Jack's attention.

"Enough of this saviour talks from now on. I've done it with pleasure. Now tell me which supplies did you leave behind?"

"My drawing supplies."

Jack's eyes lit up. Finally there was actually someone, who seemed to love drawing as much as he did.

"You like drawing?"

"Yes very much."

Josephine began telling him about her love for drawing. By now they were standing in the middle of the Central Park.

"Don't you want to sit down?" Jack required.

Josephine took the seat beside him. Her dress was dirty by now.

"My parents won't be happy. The dress did cost a fortune."

Jack didn't really want to talk about money.

"I'm sure your family is rich enough to buy you a new one."

Josephine immediately sensed, how this must've sounded to him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I didn't mean to sound angry."

Josephine nodded.

_Sign of the urge for domination:  
in play with her obedient doll  
the child prepares for protocol  
that corps of social legislation  
and to it, with a grave import,  
repeats what her mama has taught._

"Tell me about it."

"You really want to hear it? You know my father; especially my father doesn't like my hobby very much. He's a strict man. He wants to see me married to a rich man to ensure the family wealth. But I don't want to."

Josephine didn't know why, but she felt that she could count on this man. So it all came out at once.

"I'm not this well-to-do high society girl. I want to do more in my life than wearing fine clothes. But no one understands me. I feel like I don't belong to them at all."

_Listen buster, I hate caviar and I hate people telling me what I should and shouldn't have. _

_I'm sorry._

_I want to be an artist…free wild pagan spirit…like Isadora Duncan._

_Rose. _

"Mother is always grim and never smiling. And father only thinks about his company. I…I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bothering you with my silly problems. I mean a man like you surely knows more about real troubles. "

"You're not at all annoying me. And second there're no problems bigger or worthier than others. So come on, tell me."

Josephine and Jack sat there for almost two hours. Somehow this girl reminded him of somebody else. It was long ago since he had last thought of her. No, that wasn't true, he always thought of her. He starred at Josephine.

"Is something wrong? "

"No, it's just that you're reminding me of someone."

"Someone dear to you? "

_I love you Jack. _

_Oh no Rose, don't you do this, don't you say your good-byes yet._

Jack didn't want to speak about Rose now, especially since this girl here seemed to be just like her. So he decided to switch the subject back to the drawing subject.

"You know I like drawing as well."

Josephine smiled.

"Are you good at it?"

"Well people tell me I'm. But I don't know."

_Tatyana had no dolls to dandle,  
not even in her earliest age;  
she'd never tell them news or scandal  
or novelties from fashion's page.  
Tatyana never knew the attraction  
of childish pranks: a chilled reaction  
to horror-stories told at night  
in winter was her heart's delight__.  
_

"But I'd know, if you could show me."

"Shouldn't you be back by now? Your family must be worried sick about you."

"Perhaps you're right."

Josephine got up.

"Maybe we could meet again tomorrow and you'll show me some of your work?"

"Of course, if you want."

"Then let's say tomorrow at two o'clock pm here at this bench."

"Fine, I'll be there."

Josephine than heard the clock in the background.

"Shit."

It was past twelve already. She'll never make it home before her father.

_Whenever her nanny had collected  
for Olga, on the spreading lawn,  
her little friends, Tatyana's yawn,  
she'd never join the game selected,  
for she was bored by laughs and noise  
and by the sound of silly joys.__1_

Forgetting about her art supplies she started running home. Jack got up too and headed back to his place.

1 These lines are part of the poem "Evgeniy Onegin" written from 1825 to 1832 by Alexandr S. Pushkin. Here Tatyana, the heroine of the play is introduced. Olga is her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Josephine had been right. Her father had been more than angry with her. He had shouted at her and told her that she was ungrateful.

_He always tells me I'm ungrateful, if I don't do what he wants. _

Lunch had already been served, when she got home. Josephine was hungry, but her father insisted that she wait for dinner.

'It's your own fault, you should've been back earlier'- he had told her and Josephine, knowing that his word was law, didn't dare to object. She thought about going out again, but than she quickly dismissed this thought. Not because she was afraid of her father, but because it had started raining heavily. She couldn't help but think again about this mysterious man, she had met in the morning.

_I wonder what he does for a living. _

Well, she would all find out tomorrow. She'll take it in her hands and nobody will stop her. By now there was nothing for her to you but wait.

...

Rose still hadn't forgotten about last night. At least Cal hadn't visited her to make love to her. She felt sick and uncomfortable, whenever he touched her, even more so, when he had sex with her. Rose knew that he would've wanted her to be more impulsive. But he made her wanting to throw up every time he touched her. How different his demanding touch was from Jack's. Jack, who had touched her with such care, his rough but delicate fingers moving all over her body. It had been her first time, but she hadn't felt any pain. Rose wondered what had happened to Jack's friends.

...

_They're probably dead as well. _

Cal had found her on the Carpathia and dragged her away before she could protest. She hadn't known that she was pregnant then and hadn't found out about two months later. Since Cal hadn't touched her in this way by then, they both knew that only one person could be the father. They had told no one. Cal had first thought about throwing her out, but then had given it a second thought. What better than to make her his wife? She'll never leave me, if I threaten her with her daughters live.

'Marry me or I'll see to it that you're never going to be a mother' he had warned her. Rose only had one choice. They had married in June and when Josephine had arrived in January the next year they had told everyone that she was a premature birth.

_Now Cal has gotten what he always wanted. _

Josephine herself seemed to sense that Cal didn't love her like a father should. Jack on the other hand would've made a wonderful father, of that Rose was sure. Rose wished she could tell her the truth, but she couldn't risk it that Cal would do anything to her daughter. After all she was the only thing committing Rose from staying with him and not running away or worse committing…what…suicide?

_Don't do it. _

At first she had been angry at him for stopping her, but than she was happy about it. She quickly came to trust and love him, maybe too quickly.

Pauline entering brought her back to reality.

"Mrs. Hockley, your mother wants to see you."

_Not now. Can't she leave me alone? _

"Madam, please she said it's urgent."

Of course, it's always urgent.

"Alright help me with my clothes."

...

Ruth was waiting in the living room. She slightly moved up, when Rose entered.

"Rose dear, come here und sit down. I already told Pauline to make us some tea."

Rose sat there not knowing what was to come.

"You're wondering why I summoned you up."

"Yes mother."

"Can't a mother have a nice talk with her daughter?"

But you've never been this kind of mother.

Rose looked bewildered, so Ruth finished her sentence.

"My dear child you know that I always wanted what's best for you. Don't you?"

_She's sounding just like Cal. _

"You've to be aware of the fact that I never had such a perfect husband like you. Edward surely tried, but he didn't succeed. I don't mean only in business terms. You're lucky to have a companion like Mr. Hockley who you can look up too. There's nothing worse than a husband not knowing how to lead his wife."

"But mother…"

"No, Rose, I'm not finished. I want you to hear me out. Every person has their fault's, that's right, even Mr. Hockley. I admit he's sometimes too bossy, when it comes to getting things done."

_That's for sure. _

"But Rose, he's no devil. He's never done harm to a person. True he's sometimes shouting at the servants, but they need to know where there place is."

_Cal not doing any harm to a person? Oh mother if only you knew. _

"What exactly do you want to tell me mother?"

"Rose, dear, I know that you and Mr. Hockley, well that you both often disagree. Believe me I know that. Quarrelling with your partner is not bad, no really, from time to time its help to see things clearer."

Ruth took a little pause before continuing.

"But Rose and that's the crux of the matter, no husband has to even try understand when his so called wife - and that's what you're - is still thinking of another man after being married to him for almost two decades. Really, Rose, you could've done better. Whatever fascinated you so much about this boy, I'll never figure out. I guess it was childish puppy love only. A love you'll maybe read in books about it, but not one for real life."

Rose my now only half listened.

...

Josephine didn't get home until dinner was served and when it was already dark.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Where out?"

Cal was furious. He didn't want to admit it, but Josephine was starting to become more and more like her mother. Josephine sensed that it was better not to tell her father the truth.

Rose wanted to ease the situation a little bit.

"Honey dear, Cal is just asking, because we all were afraid that something could happen to you."

Josephine looked at her mother. Yes, she had been afraid, but not her father.

"I'm still awaiting an answer."

"Oh, yes where have I been? I was walking around in the Central Park."

"All alone?"

Cal leaned forward on the table, like he had done back then on the Titanic after the night Rose had danced with Jack.

But Josephine wouldn't back off.

"Yes, I was alone."

She knew it was better not to tell him about Jack, especially since he hated someone named Jack.

"Well then fine. Let's start eating."

Dinner was quiet afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly Brown had happened to be away from New York longer than she had expected. Ever since what happened on the Titanic she had wanted to contact her old „friends", but somehow it had never seemed the right time. Now she was in town, not for visiting old friends, but for working. Molly had engaged herself in welfare for many years now. And she was quite successful.

Molly was working for a religious organization. This one was running shelters for poor and homeless people in cities such as New York, Philadelphia or her hometown Chicago. Molly, whose family had originally emigrated from Ireland, had remained a stout catholic though not a bigot one. Now she was here to open a new shelter, where poor people could come and get something to eat and have a place to sleep. The organization was called "Mary's helping hand" and financed mostly by donations. And help was more than necessary for many people in these days. The economic miracle, the golden twenties, as they were called, made millionaires on one hand and let others sink into poverty. Molly knew that all this spending and untamed increasing of money had to come to an end sooner or later.

People being rich now couldn't imagine that they could lose their fortune as easily as they had earned it and many were laughing at her, when she warned them. But Molly couldn't care less. After all the passengers on Titanic had also laughed, when they were told that every ship could sink, they couldn't imagine the Titanic sinking. And it still had sunk.

Molly had found herself a nice little apartment to stay together with another woman. Of course she could also afford a hotel room in the Astoria, but she didn't want to spend too much money. She poor ones needed them more.

After unpacking her things, Molly decided to take a little walk and make some arrangements.

_It would be a waste of time staying inside here all the time._

She left her roommate a note saying that she'd gone out.

…

Molly worked in a soup kitchen, which provided food for people in need. It wasn't much they could do, there were just too many of them nowadays. Even now having only walked for about twenty minutes on her way here, she'd already come around two beggars.

_I wonder what they'll do in winter. _

_They'll probably freeze to death in the cold. _

Yes, it was more than necessary, to help these people.

Molly's thoughts wondered back to the Titanic. What if anyone was still alive and living here? She asked herself, if she should try to visit them. But she quickly dismissed this thought.

_I'm here for working not for entertaining myself at parties. _

And she knew that this was exactly what would happen, if she contacted them.

…..

Rose and her maid Pauline meanwhile where heading home after having spend the day out doing some window shopping. Rose would rather have bought herself some interesting books, but she knew that Cal would search through her things once she got back and take them away from her. Pauline on the other hand loved shopping. There wasn't one, especially clothing store, where Pauline wouldn't stop and look at all the fine garments.

…..

"Oh, if I just had such a fine husband, like you, Mrs. Hockley. I would go and buy clothes and garments every day."

Rose didn't know what how to react, when Pauline spoke out the words "fine husband" in connection with Cal.

"Sure."

"But not everyone can be so lucky, right, Mrs. Hockley?"

Rose and her maid were wandering around the city, occasionally coming through a shelter for poor people.

Rose felt ashamed in her beautiful dress.

"Mrs. Hockley, let's go home. You shouldn't be around these people."

_Jack was one was these people__ – _Rose thought bitterly.

"No, I want to go inside", Rose answered entering the building.

Reluctantly Pauline followed her.

Molly couldn't believe her eyes when she actually saw Rose Dewitt Bukater inside the big hall. But with her splendid dress and especially her red hair she couldn't be mistaken. Rose felt the people around her starring at her and started to feel uncomfortable.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come here?_

"Rose!"

Rose together with Pauline wandered around not hearing Molly.

"Rose!"

Suddenly someone tipped her on the shoulder.

Rose wanted to say something to this person daring to touch her in public, but when she saw who it was, her face lit up.

"Molly."

"Yes honey, it's me."

"I didn't hear you calling. What are you doing here?"

"Working. You and your friend here seemed to be quite engaged in something else. I hope however I didn't interrupt you with something serious."

"No, of course not, we were just doing some window shopping. And then we came around here."

Molly looked at Pauline.

"I'm glad. Now don't you want to introduce me to your friend?"

"Sure, sorry."

"Dear, why do you always say – sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm sor…I mean this is Pauline, my maid. Pauline this is Mrs. Brown."

Molly wondered why Rose was so stiff.

Maybe it's just because we're in public.

"Pleased to meet you, Pauline", Molly said, handing out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you too, Mrs. Brown", answered Pauline shaking it.

"Why don't to call me Molly, dear. Mrs. Brown makes me sound like an old woman", offered Molly, smiling.

"Sure, if you want."

In the meantime Molly couldn't help but notice that Rose seemed to be getting more nervous by the minute.

"What is it, honey?"

"Nothing, I just…I should be back by now with my husband."

"Your husband?"

Molly remembered Jack and first thought that Rose had married him.

"Ah, I see. Already miss him, right?"

"What?" Rose didn't understand what Molly was referring to.

"So you and he got married. Such a romantic love story, I hope I'm going to meet him again sooner or later, well better sooner than later."

Rose starred at her perplexed.

"What are you talking about, Molly? Which love story?"

"Well, of course your love story. Yours and those boy's on the Titanic, you were such a nice pair. So you finally got married?"

Rose suddenly realized that Molly was talking about Jack.

"You're talking about Jack?"

"Oh yes, Jack was his name. He was such a fine little boy and quite talented. Tell me did he make any money from his drawings? Of course he did, right?"

Rose wanted to hold back tears, but she wasn't good at it.

"My dear, what is it? You're not married to your beloved Jack?"

Rose shook her head.

"No, I'm not married to Jack. Jack died when the Titanic sank. Actually he froze to death in the cold water."

"Oh, my god, honey, I'm so sorry", Molly spoke out shocked by what she had just heard and took the now crying Rose in her arms.

"If I had known that…I would never have asked you."

"It wasn't your fault that he died", Rose mumbled through her tears.

Pauline couldn't help but starring at them in amazement.

_There it was again the name – Jack. If this __was the same Jack, Mr. Hockley was talking about? _

Molly however was still curious.

"But, if you're not married to Jack, who are you married to?"

Rose opened her mouth, but before she could answer Pauline did.

"I don't want to interrupt you and your friend, Mrs. Hockley, but your husband is waiting for us."

Molly let Rose go and starred at her.

"You married him?"

Molly looked shocked. She had choked out the word – him – like her mother had many years ago, when referring to Jack.

Rose knew that she couldn't believe it.

„Yes, I'm married to Cal. Actually we married right after Titanic just like it was originally planned. "

Molly wanted to asked, if Jack had meant anything to her, anything more than a childish puppy love. But Rose cut her in.

"Sorry Molly, but I really have to go."

Rose knew very well about Cal's temper. He expected her home my how.

"Rose, dear, I can see that you're in a hurry right how. But maybe you've got time tomorrow?"

_I suppose Cal won't have anything me meeting Molly._

"Why yes."

"Good. Would three o'clock in the afternoon be alright? I've got to work in the morning."

"Sure. That'll be fine."

"Great. I suggest you come to me. Then we'll have time to really talk things through."

Molly took out some piece of paper writing down her address and handed it to Rose.

"Here"

"Thanks"


	6. Chapter 6

Rose had told her mother and Cal about meeting Molly again. But both didn't seem to be very interested. For her mother Molly was still _new money _and Cal simply thought that she talked too much. Rose on the other hand always felt very comfortable around Molly. She had also talked with her about helping out with her work. Cal hadn't been pleased, when she had told him about her plans, but had given in.

However something else was worrying Rose more than Cal at the moment – her daughter Josephine. The girl was more out than at home. And she never said anything about where she was going. Sitting in the living room with her mother, Rose decided that it was time to talk to her when she saw her coming downstairs. Her mother had invited Noreen O'Brian, Clelia's mother, the one, who was pregnant from some unknown stranger.

"Hi ma, bye ma."

"Josephine, come here."

"But I want to go out."

"Fine you can go out, if you'll tell me, where you're going and whom you're going to meet."

Now that one, Josephine didn't want to answer. Instead she headed back to her room mumbling an – alright then I'm staying here.

"Wait, Josephine. I'm your mother and I demand to know what's going on with you."

"And?"

"I mean, if there's anything that's…I mean, if you've any problems. You know you can tell me."

"I simply want to go out."

"Alright tell me where you go and when you'll be back."

"I can't."

"Ok then you have to stay here."

_Should I tell her about Jack?_

_Maybe she'll understand. _

_Understand that you're going to the rundown parts of the city, eager to meet a man you've known for about – What? – two weeks. A man, who could be your father?_

_No, she wouldn't understand._

But her mother was not the only one, who wanted to know.

"We would all be interested in your activities."

Josephine turned around seeing her father in the doorway.

"I…I'm not meeting anyone. I just like to walk around."

"Alone?" Cal asked, not quite believing her.

"Yes. Why not?"

Noreen couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"My god and in these days, by daughter was raped by some of these ruffians out there."

Actually she fell in love with one of those ruffians, but her family wouldn't allow them to marry. Instead they had decided that Clelia should enter a convent and become a nun and the baby should be given out to adoption.

Josephine felt sorry for her.

"Can I go out now?"

"No, you're going to your room!" Cal commented.

Reluctantly Josephine sighed and did as she was told. Once inside she felt Cal lock the door.

"I'm sorry", Ruth apologized to Noreen.

"It's alright. I should've also been stricter with my daughter; otherwise Clelia wouldn't be in this situation now."

…..

Up in her room Josephine didn't think of staying at home. Nothing could stop her from seeing Jack today. She decided to climb down the ivy twine in front of her room. But that was easier said than done, and by the time her feet finally touched solid ground again, her dress was ripped all up. She would think later about an explanation.

Jack, who had already waited for her quite a long time, started to get worried. Whatever took her so long? In the last days Josephine and he had met rather often and she had always been punctual. When he finally saw her running in his direction he made a sigh of relieve. This however quickly changed to a concerned one, when he saw that her dress was ripped all up.

Josephine on the other hand had completely forgotten about it and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, I'm sorry that I'm late."

Instead of answering her, Jack examined her from tip to toe.

"What?" Josephine asked seeing his worrying look.

"Did something happen to you?"

"What? No! Why do you asked?"

"Well because your dress is dirty and torn up."

"Oh."

Jack immediately thought back to the day, when they first met and the situation she been into then. But she wouldn't be smiling then, if really something terrible had happened to her? Now would she?

"I…no…nothing happened."

Jack wanted to ask her – then why is your dress all dirty and- but he decided to leave it.

_She'll tell you, if she wants. _

"It's just that…well I had some trouble coming here…but not what you think."

Maybe she really should tell him? After all she had already told him about her parents, their problems with each other. Why shouldn't she also talk to him about her problems with her father?

"We should go, sit down somewhere. It's getting cold."

_Besides what would people think, if they saw her with him in that dress…they'__d think what I did. _

'_Stay away from her'- he heard the voice of the steward echoed in his years._

"Sure."

They decided for a small café. Sitting down, Josephine ordered orange juice and Jack some beer. Josephine chose to tell him the truth.

"I want to tell you about my dress. I mean why it's ripped up."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

Her face darkened at bit and Jack wandered, what she would tell him.

"You know my father, I already told you he's a strict man and then there's this other girl my age, her name is Clelia and she's pregnant…she's going to be send to a monastery and…"

"Wait, wait, wait", Jack stopped her. "That doesn't explain anything about your dress."

"Now seeing what happened to Clelia they're ever more concerned about me and…"

"Fear that you'll become pregnant as well?" Jack half asked half answered for her.

"Yes exactly. My father locked me up in my room and so I climbed down the ivy twine and…well I'm not very good at climbing", she finished with a smile.

Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"So your father locked you up and you chose to climb down the window, I mean you decided to risk having trouble with him…just to…just to meet me?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

Jack didn't know what to say. No one had ever risk something like that for him. No that wasn't true, someone had. The girl more and more reminded him of her.

"Do I know your father?"

"Probably yes. He's a rich steel tycoon. He inherited the company from his father, who died a few years ago."

"He got a name?"

"Of course, his name is Caledon Hockley."

"Oh yes, I know him."


	7. Chapter 7

Caledon Nathaniel Hockley, born in 1882, had never really worked in his live. He had never known anything about being poor. When he was young there had been dozen of servants, whose only purpose was to make him more comfortable. His wish had always been command and the only person he had learned to respect, had been his father.

His father had taught him his business; his family owned a steel company since 1810. His great-great-father had been one of early real Americans fighting in the Revolution against the English. But American or not, one thing Cal had learned from childhood: Some people were worth more than others. And he was one of them.

Business had always interested Cal, money had always interested Cal. He couldn't believe how people could live without being rich. When he grew up, he always got the best, the best clothes, the richest friends – sons of his father's friends – the most beautiful girls. The best was just enough for Cal. He had of course visited Harvard University studying economics, but not finishing his studies. He already knew that he had to take over his father's business. There was no need to really learn something and find a job. But he met his future wife there. Rose was like a fragile porcelain doll. Sadly her inside didn't always match with her outside. Outside she had been more like a volcano.

_Rich fools there be, whose base and filthy heart  
Lies hatching still the goods wherein they flow:  
And damning their own selves to Tantal's smart,  
Wealth breeding want, more blist more wretched grow._

Everything started out so right and yet everything went to terribly wrong.

_How I wish I'd never have bought those silly tickets. _

Cal was on the way to meet some of his business partners, actually some debtors of him. His attorney, Mr. Livingston was following him from behind.

"Please, Sir, some money."

Cal turned around, seeing a beggar on the floor.

"Please, Sir. You look like, you could give some. It won't hurt you."

Cal put on his evil fake smile.

"Won't hurt me? Oh it wouldn't…"

The man's face lit but.

"But it would hurt you, if I robbed you of the chance to provide for yourself."

Having said this Cal and his lawyer walked on.

"Oh, you're a malicious person. One day god will give you what you deserve."

"Sure, sure", Cal mumbled laughing.

….

Cal and his attorney sat front of Mr. Cunningham, who was trying to convince both to grant him another credit.

"Please, Mr. Hockley, I've family. You know how hard it is these days."

"Mr. Cunningham, I fully understand your situation. But I'm not a bank. I've myself to pay my creditors. Explain it to him please Mr. Livingston."

"As you wish, Sir."

While his lawyer talked to Mr. Cunningham, Cal thought back on the day, when he first saw Rose. He had been slightly over thirty then and she a wonderful debutante not quite seventeen years old, but already a beauty. He had first spotted her at university, but quickly forgotten about her. After all there were other girls too. Only his father pressed him – '_marry Cal and father a son, to whom you can leave the business.' _

Later they met a small party, actually a reception for a wedding. Cal's father noticed that he was interested in the beautiful redhead – '_I know her mother, well father could've done better, otherwise decent family'_ – and Cal had known what he meant – Go ahead son, marry her – even though he didn't say it.

'_Hello, my name is Caledon Hockley.' _

First she greeted him with a smile. But as easy as was to begin, it quickly turned out that she wasn't the fragile porcelain doll he first thought.

_Yet to those fools heav'n such wit doth impart  
As what their hands do hold, their heads do know,  
And knowing love, and loving, lay apart,  
As sacred things, far from all danger's show._

"Mr. Hockley…please I told you, I can't pay you…"

Such a shame that she turned out to be a complete whore.

"Mr. Hockley, are you listening? I'll pay you in a few months?"

"What?" Cal snapped out of his daydream. "No you don't pay me in a few months. I already told you. Mr. Livingston, tell him to get out now."

His attorney stood up and practically through the other man out.

"Mark my words, one day you'll regret this, one day you may need help yourself."

"Sure", Cal smiled again. First the beggar and then this one. Who else would be wishing him to hell today?

True, Cal was more ease with woman then with business man. Well, with every woman except his own wife. Cal was charming with woman, always was.

When he found out, she was pregnant he immediately knew that he couldn't be the father. How dare she let him touch her! She was always stiff, when he was around. In bed she was like a dummy.

'_I'd rather be his whore than your wife.' _

He couldn't believe it. He first thought that her being pregnant might be the end of everything. After all a bastard child would and could never be accepted neither by the Hockley family nor Ruth. But then he had given it a second thought. What better than to blackmail her? Cal wasn't stupid he knew very well that she didn't love him and never had. That however didn't bother him. For one thing Cal was sure about – she had been completely and totally in love with this useless little gutter rat. So she marries me and nothing will happen to her precious child.

_But that rich fool who by blind Fortune's lot  
The richest gem of love and life enjoys,  
And can with foul abuse such beauties blot;_

Let him, depriv'd of sweet but unfelt joys,  
(Exil'd for aye from those high treasures, which  
He knows not) grow in only folly rich.1

He had her now, exactly where he wanted her. Just this little girl was turning out more and more like her father.

1 **Sonnet XXIV: Rich Fools There Be ****by Sir Philip Sidney**


	8. Chapter 8

Ruth and Noreen together with Rose, Josephine and the heavily pregnant Clelia all were invited to spend the day at Molly's hotel room. Ruth's feelings about Molly hadn't changed a bit however. Noreen talked with her about Ireland.

"So you see was happens, if you're not careful", Ruth whispered to her granddaughter referring to Clelia's status.

Josephine wanted to run away as far as possible. Once she reached majority she would go, somewhere, alone and not come back.

"Deserves her right however, little Irish slut."

Josephine couldn't believe what she had just heard. Now could anyone be so…so…evil? She suddenly was afraid of Ruth. There was a side of her grandmother she hadn't known before.

"I'm sorry dear. What must you think know of your grandma?"

_Actually I don't know what to think. _

"Now you won't tell anyone about this incident now will you?"

_An – do so and it'll have consequences for you – hung in the air._

Josephine stood up, completely disgusted.

Molly meanwhile was preparing food together with Rose and Noreen. Clelia just sat in a corner, looking as all this didn't even concern her.

"Is she going to marry him?"

"Whom?" a perplexed Noreen asked.

"You know whom, the father of her child."

If it would've been possible Noreen would've locked Clelia up, until the child was born or maybe sent her to some far away island. But too many people already knew about her condition. There was no need to hide it anymore. As far as she was concerned everything was settled for the best.

"Oh no, how ridiculous, Clelia is going to give the child out to adoption, we've already found a nice pair that…"

"You mean _you've_ already found a nice pair."

Noreen shot her an evil glance, but otherwise said nothing.

"And Clelia is going to become a nun in a decent Franciscan order. That'll be the best for everyone."

For Noreen the discussion was over, however not for Molly.

"Are you ready with dinner?"

Josephine had decided to leave her grandmother. She couldn't stand her annoying remarks.

"Yes", Rose answered.

Molly and Rose carried out the plates, while Noreen and Josephine took the glasses. When they went out Ruth had put on her fake smile again.

"Molly, really it's so nice to see you again."

"Sure", she answered although she knew, it was a lie.

"Now tell us about your work. Rose has told me you're helping out in a kitchen?"

"That's right, a soup kitchen, where people get a meal for free. You know especially children do very much need it."

"Of course."

"There really is much need for help", Rose said hoping to break the tension that was building up.

Clelia completely forgotten by everyone else, just silently ate a piece of cake. Josephine looked over at her. Whatever might she think of this whole incident?

"Are you thinking about a certain person here, by dear?"

Rose was at a loss of words.

"No! Mother how could you even think that…?"

"Well alright."

Noreen looked perplexed.

"Ruth, why don't you leave the girl alone?"

"I didn't say anything."

"What's going on here?" Noreen asked.

"Nothing really", Ruth reassured her. She hated herself now, for even bringing the subject up.

Molly decided to change the subject.

"Hey, girls I guess you haven't seen my wonderful paintings so far?"

"Paintings?" Josephine asked.

"Why, yes. Do you like them?"

"Yes very much."

If Cal would've been here now, he'd answered – yes too much – however he wasn't and so Josephine could speak freely.

"How nice, well then you'll enjoy this one. It's a painting by an Irish artist James Alder. I think you'll like it too", Molly said her head turned to Rose.

"I always thought mother didn't like painting and drawing."

"Oh you never know", Molly thoughtfully answered.

Inside her bedroom they stood admiring the portrait.

"How beautiful", Josephine commented. "And how nice the colors are being used."

_A Monet – just see his use of colors. _

Rose felt that she needed some fresh. She wanted to get out of here.

"I think he's probably the best artist in the world".

"You just say that to flatter me."

"No, no, I really think so. What about you mother?"

"I…yes he's quite talented."

"The best one you've ever seen, right?"

Rose felt Ruth' eyes bore into her – don't give a false answer.

"Yes, sure."

Please Josephine turned back to the painting.

"Where did you purchase it, Mrs. Brown?"

"Molly, please call me Molly. I got it in London."

"I like the dress she's wearing."

Thinking about the dress people really had starred yesterday, but not as much as people in high society normally did. Josephine had to admit that she felt more comfortable around poor people.

Molly however suddenly noticed that Clelia hadn't followed them.

Without saying anything she moved out to search for her.

She found her sitting on the floor just beside the table. Her hands covered her head. She didn't notice Molly coming up. Molly however heard small little cries and put a hand on her right shoulder, causing Clelia to look up.

"Hey, honey what's wrong?" Molly asked, even though she already knew.

"Nothing", she answered trying to wipe her tears away.

"Dear you wouldn't cry over nothing. Come on tell me."

Clelia felt sick. She actually wanted to through up. She wished she'd be more like Josephine who was always outspoken. She had of course heard of the incident about her running around alone. Molly waited for an answer, but since she got none she decided on another strategy.

"I'll get you a handkerchief, alright?"

She felt Clelia nod.

Inside the bedroom Josephine was still admiring the painting.

"My beloved Thomas would've liked it too."

Ruth and Rose meanwhile stood there not saying a word.

"Do you think father would allow me to buy one?"

Rose however didn't seem to hear her.

"What?"

"Do you think father would allow me to buy a painting?"

Your father would love to – the wanted to answer, but that of course that didn't go for Cal.

"I don't know. You've to ask him."

_Whatever interests this child so much about drawing – I don't know,_ Ruth in the meantime thought. _She's got nothing from her father._ If only Ruth knew the truth.

"Here", said Molly handing her the handkerchief.

"Thanks."

Clelia looked at Molly.

"Mrs. Brown."

"Molly, for you, honey..."

"Did my mother tell you about…about the baby, oh of course you can see it yourself. How stupid of me…"

"You're not stupid and yes she did tell me everything."

There was silence again, only broken now and then by Clelia's silent sobs.

"I…I don't want this…"

"I know, dear, I know."

"It's my baby I don't want to give it away", she said through her tears though not whispering anymore. Her voice was more steadier this time.

"I don't to give my baby away and I don't want to move to this monastery. But no one listens to me."

"I listen to you."

Clelia looked up at Molly again.

"I'm going to talk to your mother, I promise. You won't have to give your child away."

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you for your nice comments so far. I'm glad that you like it. So this chapter is a little bit shorter. But the next one will be longer.

Her father would've really been thrilled if had known about her love for art. Cal however, only mentioned something about the waste of money. Josephine had looked sad, but she knew, that her father's word was law.

Jack thought about Josephine, but more about Rose. Oh how he missed her. Jack had been alone when he met her – well except for Fabrizio – and he was alone again, when he had lost her. The whole thing sounded so silly so childish, falling in love with someone you've known for merely three days and not being able to forget him for the rest of your live, yes that was childish. He remembered that one night with her in the car. Jack surely wasn't living like a monk, there had been other woman afterwards, but nothing serious, no one had compared to Rose. Now knowing Josephine a little better Jack wondered how a child of him and Rose…but he quickly dismissed this thought. Rose was gone forever.

Jack had of course searched for, but her name hadn't been on the survivor's list and he himself couldn't stand up, until after they had already reached New York. So even if she wasn't dead, there was no way to find her now.

He had been taken to a hospital afterwards and given some money for the first time to be able to find a place to stay, until he could work again. At first Jack hadn't wanted to take them, after all there had been people more in need then he. But then he thought better of it. He found work at the port and was glad that he was still capable of providing for himself. Later on he had drifted to California, but it hadn't seemed the same anymore. Not know after he had told Rose about everything. He would've wanted her to share it with him. Without her everything seemed useless.

He had moved back to New York and found an apartment, well more a little flat, but it was enough for him. And as far as he was concerned it was enough for the women he sometimes brought there too, only his Rose would've needed something better. Sometimes he thought that he should've given it more try, and really searched for her. But then again wouldn't she have connected him, if she had wanted to see him again? After all his name was on the survivor's list. His new friends, more workmates, thought him grim and asked him why he was still unmarried, as all girls seemed to be thrilled about him. The spirit that had been his from childhood on, that had even survived his parents death and everything else he had been through before, had somehow died with her.

But now with meeting this girl, he didn't know why, but it seemed to be getting back. He wondered however how this nice little girl could have such an evil father. He hadn't thought much about Cal, in fact not at all, until Josephine had mentioned his name yesterday. She didn't look at all like her father. She must've inherited her features from her mother, whoever she was. Jack was just happy, that it obviously wasn't Rose.

Jack loved the time he spent with Josephine maybe if he would've been a little bit younger or she a little bit older, then maybe she could've been a replacement for Rose. At least she reminded him of her and he was thrilled that she loved art and drawing just as much as he did.


	10. Chapter 10

"Can Clelia come out with me, Mrs. O'Brian?"

"Are you mad? In her status she's not going anywhere. She could come in labor every minute now."

Josephine however wasn't giving up this easily. She knew how much Clelia was suffering under this whole situation and she was determined to give her at least some good days, before she had to give her child away.

"It's so nice and warm outside. We won't do anything, we'll only sit there on the bench and if everything is wrong I can immediately get you."

Clelia's eyes seemed to plead with her mother to say yes.

"Noreen", Molly and she had already changed to first names "please, she's right. Look at your daughter, she's all white and looks like a ghost. She really could need some fresh air. And Josephine is with her, she'll watch the whole time, right…"

Josephine nodded in agreement.

"See and we're also there."

"Alright, alright go."

"Come on", Josephine said and helped Clelia up. "The sun will be good for you."

Of course Molly hadn't forgotten her promise. So once they were outside she started her talk with Noreen.

"Noreen, I've to speak to you about something."

Noreen looked a little confused.

"You know that it isn't right what you do. You know it."

"What I do? What are talking about?"

Molly was starting to get angry. However she controlled herself.

"You know what I mean. I'm talking about Clelia and her child and the plans you've for them."

"What's wrong with them?"

"What's wrong with them? What's wrong with them? You really want to know?" Molly repeated her voice growing higher by the minute.

"Molly, I don't think that this is anything of your concern."

Molly suddenly thought of Ruth and everything she had done to her daughter. Clelia wasn't like Rose, Molly knew that, she didn't have the strength Rose had, and she'd never live without her daughter. She'd break down, if she had to, Molly was sure of that one.

"I quite rightfully think that yes, it is my concern. I spoke to Clelia last night, when you were there for dinner. She doesn't want to give her child away."

"She's a kid; she doesn't know what's best for her."

"She's sixteen and she's pregnant. It's her child!"

"Molly, there's no need to raise your voice."

Molly could tell that she didn't come any further with this tactic.

"Noreen, please I'm begging you, send her wherever you want…yes send her abroad, to Ireland maybe. Have you got relatives there? Well whatever, do what do want, but please, please I'm begging you let her keep her baby."

"Oh, Molly, Molly…her baby…you're funny. Really you're, her baby…"

Noreen laughed.

"You wouldn't mock her, if you would've seen her yesterday."

"Did she cry?"

"Noreen, this isn't funny."

"Of course it isn't. But it's her own fault that she is in this situation now."

"What about the father of the child?"

"What should be? He was some ruffian, who worked for us. But of course I dismissed him, when I found out what he had done."

Molly remembered Jack and Rose. The whole thing reminded her so much of them and it was so sad that they had been robbed of their chance to be together. She was nonetheless determined that Clelia and her friend, whoever he was, would've a future together. Noreen however wasn't making it easy.

"So he worked for you."

"Yes. He was some…well servant for everything."

"And was he good, I mean were you satisfied with his services?"

"Yes, why shouldn't I've been? He always worked accurately."

…

Outside Josephine meanwhile tried to cheer Clelia up.

"Hey, wasn't it a good idea to come here. Molly is really nice, isn't she?"

"Sure."

But she didn't smile at bit. Josephine looked worried. Whatever is going on inside her head she wondered?

"Hey, have you already thought about a name."

"What?" Clelia asked, snapping out of her daydream.

"A name for your baby."

Clelia just looked on the ground and felt the tears coming up again. But she didn't want to disturb Josephine. After all, she was just trying to make a conversation.

"No, I haven't. The pair, who'll adopt it, will give some."

Having said this she was silent again.

Josephine decided to change the topic. Maybe she should tell her about Jack? Clelia wasn't the one, who would retell stories. She really was someone you could count on. Josephine examined her from the side. She looked so said. Josephine had heard her mother, Noreen and her grandmother talk about some rape, happening to Clelia. But Clelia didn't seem like she didn't want this child. Noreen had dismissed the boy, who did this to Clelia. First Josephine had thought this all understandable, but Clelia didn't look like as if she was afraid of him.

"Hey, what do you say, once your baby is born, we could make a trip somewhere?"

"Mmh."

"Alright, where do you want to go?"

"Don't know."

She really is sad. Clelia had never been very adventurous, but since the incident with the baby she was only miserable and grim.

"I hear California might be nice. In fact I met someone, who told me everything about it."

"Really?" she asked half heartedly.

"Yes, he also mentioned to me all funny places. Just think wouldn't this be great. Us two alone in California…what do you think?"

"I think by mother wouldn't allow it."

….

Molly was really getting angry now. Noreen had told her about the boy – she wouldn't say his name – just like Ruth, Molly thought. They had been obviously were much in love, but her family wouldn't hear of it.

"Noreen, I'm not saying that you should let them be together. I understand why you can't do this. But please I'm just saying let her keep the child. It's all she has got."

"Do you realize that he raped her Molly? He should be happy that I only fired him and didn't press charges as well. Do you really think, I would give my daughter to such a man?"

Molly shook her head. She was almost at a loss of words, something that didn't happen very often to Molly Brown.

"Noreen, that's enough", Molly cried out, slamming her hand on the table causing Noreen to take a few steps back.

"You know very well, that she wasn't raped. She loved this boy. And he loved her. You had no right to separate them."

"But her future…"

"Her future is her concern for god's sake."

"But she'll ruin…"

"Then let her ruin it. It's her live. She has the right to make her own decisions. Noreen you'll lose her, if you don't give in. But what's more Clelia isn't as strong as Rose is…"

"Mrs. Hockley? What has she to do with all this?"

"Oh, nothing, never mind."

_I really need to be more careful with my words._

"Clelia loves this baby. You could send them away as told you…hell…yes you could send her with me, if you want."

"What would people think? They're already making fun of me. And Clelia, I don't want her in the middle of this."

"You mean you don't want to in the middle of this. You don't give a damn about your daughter or her feelings. You're just like…"

"Just like whom?"

_Like Ruth_ – Molly wanted to say, but she didn't want to have to explain things. But the two of them were very much alike, except that Noreen was about fifteen years younger.

"Molly, it's not very Christian to let an underage girl have a bastard child."

"A bastard child? Now that's really enough. We're talking about your future grandchild here. And by the way it's also not very Christian to take a child away from its mother."

"Molly I think you've made your point very clear…"

She didn't get any further for Josephine was running inside, shouting something about Clelia.

"Help me…Clelia she…she is…"


	11. Chapter 11

In the hospital everything went quickly. Clelia didn't have long contradictions. Just after two hours she brought a little baby girl into the world, which was shortly after taken away from her to examine it. Her mother had called Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham, the pair who was going to adopt the baby.

Clelia was still weak, lying in the bed. Josephine was at her side.

"Is my baby alright?" she asked the nurse.

"I think so Miss. But you need to rest now."

"She's right Clelia."

"I don't want to sleep. I want to see my baby."

The nurse didn't know how to answer her.

'_Make sure that she doesn't see it. She may fall in love with it. It will be just harder for her to give it up then.'_

'_Yes, Mrs. O'Brian.'_

"What about my baby?"

Clelia was almost crying by now.

"Come on you'll need some sleep", Josephine reassured her.

On the corridor Molly and Noreen waited together with Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham.

"Oh Jonathan, I'm so happy that we'll finally have a baby."

Mrs. Cunningham was thrilled. As she mentioned to Molly, they had tried to have a child for over eight years, but it somehow never worked, for whatever reason. She was so happy; Molly didn't want to spoil her happiness by telling her the truth.

"It's so awful what happened to your daughter, Mrs. O'Brian. But you can count on us. We'll love her as if she'd be our own daughter. In fact yes, she is our own daughter. Isn't that right, Jonathan?"

"Right darling."

"We waited so long for a child…"

Molly meanwhile shot Noreen a certain look.

_You can't do this._

_Of course I can. That's none of your business._

The nurse came out, Josephine right behind her.

"She's sleeping now. She wanted to see the baby. But I told she should rest."

"What? You mean she didn't even see her own child", Molly said more to Noreen than to the nurse.

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Oh, but I do…"

Molly was cut off by Mrs. Cunningham.

"I think she's right. Mrs. Brown I mean, you're right. She should see the baby. I'll tell you what, why don't we go and visit it ourselves and when she wakes up again we'll take it to her?"

"That's really nice of you."

"It's nothing Mrs. Brown."

They went on to see the baby. Mrs. Cunningham was simply thrilled, when she held her in her arms. She kept talking about her small arms, finger…well everything a mother would. Except that biologically she wasn't the mother. Maybe that really was alright – thought Molly. She'll be a good mother to her.

When they went back to Clelia's room about three hours later, she was awake already. Mrs. Cunningham carried the baby. She wouldn't let it out of her sight. Clelia had been given some pills to calm her down and to unsure that she fully recovered.

The moment they entered Clelia shot Molly a look of hope.

_I'm sorry_ – Molly mouthed in her direction.

"So you're the one who is giving us her to us."

"Yes I'm, Madam."

"Clelia, this is Mrs. Cunningham."

"Oh, no, not Mrs. Cunningham, it's Meredith for you, my dear."

She was still holding the baby.

"Can I hold her too…I mean just for a moment…"

Noreen wanted to end all this, but Meredith was quicker and handed her the baby.

"Here."

"Hey my little one…it's…"

She stopped she didn't want to say – your mummy. She began softly singing "Twinkle, twinkle little star".

Noreen fairing that something might not go on as planned, stepped forward.

"I think we should be going", she said.

She took the baby out of her arms and handed it back to Meredith, who looked a little confused.

"You need to rest, dear."

Clelia however spoke again.

"Wait, can I ask a favor", she said in the direction of Mrs. Cunningham.

"Yes, dear."

"I…I want to name her…if you've nothing against it."

"No, I haven't…go on."

Noreen wanted to protest, but was stopped by Molly who silenced her.

Clelia smiled – for the first time in months it seemed.

"I want to name her Constance then."

"Then it's settled."

"We really need to…" Noreen tried again, but again Meredith wouldn't go. Instead she leaned forward to kiss Clelia's forehead.

"Thank you my dear, you never know how much this means to us."

Then they really went out, leaving Clelia and Josephine behind.

"Hey, it's finally over."

Clelia didn't answer anything; just tear after tear kept rolling down her cheeks.

"It's my baby, they took by baby", she softly whispered.

Josephine simply put her arms around her.

….

When she got home, Josephine was still confused by what she had seen. Poor Clelia, but what could she do? She had seen Molly's look in Noreen's direction and she expected that Molly wasn't the one who would give up so easily. Josephine heard her mother and her grandmother talking in the living room. They had by now also head of what had happened.

"Just think, Rose, you could've been in her situation now. If you had…"

"Oh mother just let it be."

Josephine stood in the door, not really understanding what they were talking about. She listened however carefully.

"I'm not saying anything. You tell me that you haven't thought about him."

_Thought about whom? _

Her mother seemed to be taken aback by that remark.

"You can be glad, that Cal took you even after all you've put him through."

_Put him through? What had she done?_

"Poor Noreen isn't she?" Ruth loved out.

"But that's how they're the Irish Catholics. They always belittle everyone, but are not even able to control their own children."

'_Oh, mother shut up.'_

Josephine's jaw dropped. So it hadn't been just once, her grandmother was saying such things.

"But don't worry, my dear. With Cal on your side, nothing like this will ever happen to you or your daughter."

Rose had really had enough of all these incidents about the good, the wonderful Cal. If her mother would just know what he's really like. But the sadly truth was, that Cal was good and wonderful to everyone else, expect for her. And she couldn't do anything to stop it. Josephine meanwhile decided that she had heard enough and stepped a little bit forward, clearing her mouth.

"Mother…"

"Oh Josephine, we didn't hear you."

Ruth was looking down. In fact her granddaughter made her nervous. She somehow wasn't as easy to control as Rose was. She just didn't know where this temper came from. She had never seen it on Cal or Rose.

"Did everything go well? I mean with Clelia and the baby…"

"Yes, everything went fine. She's with the Cunninghams now."

"I'm sure they'll take good care of her", Ruth suddenly spoke out.

"Yes, but Clelia was so sad. When I left her, her whole dress was stained with tears."

Rose felt sorry for this little girl. Especially since she could've lost Josephine as well, there was no saying what Cal might've done to her, if she hadn't agreed to marry him. They were all so engaged, they didn't hear Cal come into the room.

"Speaking of the dress, what about yours?"

Josephine was taken off guard. She knew exactly which one he meant. She had thrown it away, after getting back home. She couldn't very well leave it with Jack and couldn't also very well just let it fix. Everyone would've asked how she had managed to rip it all up.

"I'm awaiting an answer", Cal demanded getting impatiently.

"The dress…yes…well…" Josephine stammered for words.

"Now, what happened to it?"

"Cal, I don't think that…"

"Don't say anything." Cal silenced his wife.

_Say something, say something. _

But what could she say. Suddenly she came up with a brilliant idea.

"I sold it."

"What? Why on earth did you do that?"

"Yes, I sold it for…for the orphanage here in the city. I think they needed the money more than I do."

"Have you completely gone mad? A two hundred dollar dress, just sold for these…these people?"

Josephine not being like her mother moved two steps forward.

"Yes, I did and I would do it ever again. As I said they need it more."

Oh, how Cal hated her in this moment for being so much like her father. He wanted to slap her, but couldn't, because Ruth and Rose were in the room. So he sustained himself.

"Alright, I suppose no harm done. Excuse me now; I've still some business to attend."

After Cal had left, Ruth did so too, leaving Rose and her daughter alone.

"Mama, can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear", Rose smiled. Oh how she loved her. Josephine was everything she could ever which for, well expect for Jack. Every day on she reminded her more of him.

"Do you think that father loves me?"

Rose was completely surprised. She hadn't awaited such a question. She knew that her daughter wasn't stupid and that she herself sensed that something wasn't quite right. But this was too much. The simple answer was of course – yes your father loves you very much – but then again that didn't go for Cal. Rose decided for the diplomatic way.

"Of course he loves you dear. Some people are just not good at showing it."

"I just thought that…because he's always so grim, when I'm around."

"But that's not your fault. Cal has always been like this. That doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. Now come on."

Rose took her into her arms.

"I _do_ love you."

"I love you too, Mama."


	12. Chapter 12

One week later Rose and Josephine went shopping together with the maid Pauline. They were looking for a dress for a reception in the evening. Josephine would've rather spent the day with Jack. She hadn't seen him lately and wondered how he was doing. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but Jack was more like a father to her than her own. At least she felt very comfortable around him, though not sexually attracted, for this he was simply too old for her.

Rose noticed that Josephine wasn't paying attention.

Pauline meanwhile was walking around somewhere.

"Hey, honey, what're you thinking?"

"Oh nothing, just that…do you think I could walk around a bit."

"You mean alone?"

Josephine nodded.

Rose was sad. She would've liked to spend a day out with her daughter. She would've gone all alone with her, but Cal insisted that Pauline go with them. Josephine saw the look in her mother's eyes and immediately regretted her words. After all this was her mother – Jack was just some man, she had met a few weeks ago. He wasn't even her boyfriend.

"Mother, don't be sad. It's not that I don't want to spend the day with you…"

Well that was only half true. She wanted, but the whole truth was that she now needed someone to cheer her up. And no one could do that one better than Jack. Yes, really. Maybe her mother would've needed to marry someone more like him?

She felt her starring at her.

"My dear, really…you don't have to explain anything. Go on and meet your boyfriend. We're already done here."

It was true they had brought more than enough clothes and jewels for today.

"My boyfriend? I don't have a…"

"Honey, I'm your mother, you can tell me. I'll see the sparkle in your eyes, something that must've have had to do with a man."

Rose smiled. She remembered her own love for Jack and could fully understand her daughter. She knew how young love felt.

"Just be back, before five. You know the party is starting at seven."

"Thank you mother", Josephine said whirling around and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She wanted to run away, but her mother held her back.

"Wait, can I at least know the name of your boyfriend."

Now Josephine quickly had to come up with a name.

"His name is Ja…James."

"So James, alright, then tell him I want to meet him some time sooner."

"Of course".

With this Josephine ran off. She knew exactly where to find him.

…...

Jack was sitting on the same bench in the Central Park, where he always sat.

"Hello."

Jack looked back and gasped. Josephine was the last one he had expected to see. He was sure that her family would've locked her up for the rest of her life, after what had happened lately with her dress.

"Hello", he said back.

"You didn't think you'd see me so soon again. Now did you?"

"Actually, no. I thought that after the incident with your dress, they had locked you up forever."

"I'm smarter than you think. I told my father that I sold the dress."

"Sold it?" Jack laughed.

"To a children's orphanage."

Jack couldn't believe it. This girl really was something special.

"And they allowed you to meet me again?"

"I didn't tell them the truth, well not the whole truth."

"What did you tell them?"

"My father doesn't know at all that I'm here…" "…and my mother thinks that you're my boyfriend."

Jack's jaw dropped.

"Why are you taking so much trouble to meet me? Don't get me wrong, but I think I'm a little bit too old to be your boyfriend."

"I know. You're just always good at cheering me up."

So that it was.

"You need someone to cheer you up?"

Josephine told him the whole story of Clelia and Jack only nodded.

"You're right it's awful. Poor little girl, I never had children, probably will never have, but to think that one of them would be taken away from me…no, I think I couldn't handle this."

"Yes it was horrible."

"But it wasn't your fault you know."

"Yes."

"That doesn't sound very convincing. Now repeat after me – it isn't my fault that my friend lost her baby."

"It isn't my fault that my friend lost her baby", Josephine politely answered. But her grim mask wouldn't leave her face. "You always know how to make me happy again."

"I'll do my best, but now I think I wasn't very successful this time."

Silence. Josephine lifted her dress.

"Come on tell me. And don't say that it has something to do with this girl – Cecilia – or whatever her name is."

"Clelia", Josephine corrected him.

"Well whatever."

Jack's blue eyes bore into her. It was almost as if he was looking right inside her. She had already twice lied to her father and once to her mother lately, but she simply couldn't lie to him.

"It's my father."

"Oh again. What about him?"

"I think he doesn't love me."

_As if Hockley would be able to love anyone besides himself and his money_ – Jack thought bitterly, but of course Josephine couldn't do anything about her father. It wasn't her fault, that he was such an asshole.

"Why do you think so?"

"He never tells me. My mother says that he just isn't good at showing his feelings."

"Well you know what, I think she's right. You shouldn't judge your father too harshly. I mean just think he has to work all day, provide everything for you and your mother…this isn't easy you know."

Jack couldn't believe himself that he was actually saying these things about Cal.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. And now come on."

"Where?"

"You don't want to sit here the whole day, do you?"

Josephine shook her head.

"Alright, is there anything you always wanted to do, but it never happened, because you weren't allowed too?"

Josephine's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"But my family…"

"Your family isn't here. And you came for me to cheer you up and that's what I'm trying to do. But if you aren't this kind of girl, then we can of course also go to a classic concert. However I always thought that you where the adventurous type…"

"Oh, I'm, I'm…"

Jack smiled.

"And?"

"Mmh, let me think…oh I know. I want to go to the most rundown bar in the city, with the most awful guys and I want to drink beer until I'm throwing up."

_We'll drink cheap beer, until we're throwing up._

Josephine wondered that he didn't answer immediately with a yes, yes, yes.

"What do you say?"

"No."

"What? But why?"

Josephine's eyes darkened.

"We can't do this now with you in these clothes. Come on."

With that he dragged her away. Before Josephine fully came to her senses they were in the rundown part of the city again, standing before an old building.

"So this is where we're going to drink a beer?"

"No, this is where we're going to meet Gwen."

"Who's Gwen?"

"The one who'll lend you a dress for today."

Jack led her into the building.

"Is Gwen there?" he asked one of the boys sitting at the bar.

"She's upstairs. But she is…you know…busy."

Jack just nodded and sat down somewhere, motioning for Josephine to do the same. Josephine wondered why they couldn't just go up. She'd say it if she didn't want to see anybody.

"Why aren't we just going up and ask if she has time?" The moment she had spoken those words she felt all eyes of the men on her, including Jacks. Most of them wholeheartedly laughed Josephine still don't comprehending where they were and who this Gwen was, wanted to ask more questions. Suddenly it dawned to her.

"Oh my god we're…this is…and this Gwen…"

"Yes my dear, we're in a brothel and Gwen is a whore", some of the men finished for her.

Josephine was shocked, simply shocked.

"Looks like your girl is stunned, Jack."

"Do you want to go?"

"No. You just through me off guard for a moment that's all."

"Hey, Jack didn't you tell your girl, what she's here for?" asked one of the men getting an evil look from Jack.

"We're not here for that. I just wanted Gwen to lend Josephine a dress."

"What's wrong with hers?"

"It's simply too exclusive."

"That's for sure."

"So Josephine it is?" one man asked, touching her hair.

She felt uncomfortable, but before she could move back, she saw the man lying on the ground. Jack was standing over him.

"Don't do that again. Do you hear me?"

Josephine was stunned. She'd never seen him this way. She looked from Jack to this man and then back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that she was your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend…" before he really thought about what he was saying he finished his sentence "she's my daughter."

Josephine starred at him as did all of the men. But Jack just wanted to get out of here.

"I'm really sorry, Ms. Dawson. Jack if I had known…"

"It's alright. Just don't do it again."

"Wait what about the dress?"

"Forget it."

With that Jack took Josephine's hand and they went out.

"I'm sorry", he said, once they were outside.

"No need to be. I should've known it earlier."

"And I shouldn't have taken you there."

"Hey, it's alright, you didn't do anything wrong."

Josephine put one hand on his.

"You know I still want to drink cheap beer."

"Come on", Jack laughed. "I know the perfect place, where people are actually behaving…well…like people."


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile Rose was impatiently spacing the floor. Hell, where was she? Josephine, who had completely forgotten about the promise she gave her mother, was sitting in a bar with Jack, enjoying herself.

Jack had introduced her to everyone he knew and it seemed that he knew everyone. Of course she was his daughter here as well. He had by now told her almost every story he could remember.

"Now it's time for you to tell me something."

"Oh, no, I don't really know such lovely stories as you do."

"Come on, of course you do."

"But I want to ask you some question."

"Go on."

"Why did you tell this man in the bar that I was your daughter?"

"I don't know. I…I wasn't thinking." Jack looked down while answering here.

"And here you also weren't thinking?"

"Look I thought it was best o. k. but I see that you don't want that. It was just the first thing I could think of."

Josephine didn't quite believe him.

"And that was all?"

"Yes."

Jack however sensed that Josephine knew that he was lying.

"Alright, alright, yes there was. If you haven't grasped it by now, I'll tell you. You're a really nice and wonderful girl and I would be glad if you would be my daughter."

Josephine suddenly realized how lonely he really was. So instead of answering him beforehand she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, I would also love to have you as my father."

Jack smiled broadly back.

…..

"Where is she? Didn't you tell her when she needed to be here?"

"Yes Cal, of course I did."

"Why did you even let her walk alone?"

"I'm sorry…"

Cal would never understand the story with the boyfriend. Ruth came into the room.

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose we are. We've to go without her. But you can tell those daughter of yours that she won't get away with this so easily again."

The party was really some kind of honoring the old Mr. Lansdowne, who had received an honorary doctor from the Harvard University for his work as a professor of law there. He had been good friends with Cal's father and he immediately greeted them, when he saw them coming in.

"Cal, how nice to see you."

"And you must me the lovely Mrs. Hockley", he kissed the palm of her hand.

_Nothing like Jack's kiss._

"This is my mother in law, Ruth Dewitt Bukater."

"It's a pleasure, Madam."

After the obligatory speeches - about how everyone was the best and especially Mr. Lansdowne - there was actually time for people to gather around a bit. Cal immediately found some of this business partners to talk too and Ruth was in her element belittling other people.

"Have you seen that Rose? Mrs. Thornton's daughter Alicia is wearing the same dress for the fourth time. The family really must've problems. They'll never find a suitable husband for her; she really isn't a beauty…"

Her mother babbled on and on.

"Rose, are you listening?"

"Yes mother, I'm."

_Josephine was completely right that she didn't come. _

…..

Jack was showing her some of his drawings.

"I wish I could draw like that."

"Oh you will, you've got talent. Yeah speaking of that you really could be my daughter, just for the fun of it…"

Josephine was distracted by all this and it got later and later. Hadn't Jack said anything, she would've been there the next three days as well.

"Holy sh…"

Jack had to laughed, about how she always tried to be a nice and proper girl, even though he knew she wasn't.

"You can say it. I'm not one of your narrow-minded families, you know."

"You think they're narrow-minded?" Josephine looked sad.

And Jack immediately regretted his words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I never really got along very well with people of this kind."

"I'm also one of these people", Josephine said, now really hurt.

"I know, but you're different."

Had he really been her father, he would've taken her in his arms, but he wasn't and it simply wasn't appropriate for him to do such a thing in public.

"Alright, I forgive you", she said with a smile.

"What? Just as simple as that?"

"Yeah, just as simple as that. You're far too nice to be angry with you. But now I really got to head back."

"No, you won't", he firmly said.

"You can't tell me what I should do!"

_You can't tell me what I should or shouldn't do. You don't know me!_

"Of course I can do that. I'm the elder one here. You know? I'm the one who is actually the adult here and as that I'm telling you that I simply won't let you go out alone in the dark!"

Josephine was taken aback.

"You are not allowed to tell me anything. You're not my father!"

"Yes, I know and it's a good thing that I'm not, because if you were my daughter, you wouldn't be here at all!"

"So the truth is that you don't want to have me here with you or what? I can go if you want!"

"No, the truth is that your family doesn't seem to care very much about you, because otherwise they wouldn't let you just run around as you please and they would asked questions, when you get home and they wouldn't believe every silly excuse of a dress being sold!"

Jack realized that everyone in the room was starring at them and suddenly stopped. Josephine wanted to respond with something that would prove him wrong. But the sad reality was that there wasn't anything she could say. He had just hit the mark.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"No, you're correct. I hadn't realized it, I didn't want to, but you're completely and utterly right."

"I can walk you home, if you want?"

"No, I don't want to be with my family right now."

"But we can't stay here all night."

"We could go to your place. Please?"

"Well, alright."

…...

Rose was still standing beside her mother, listening to her endless talks, when a man walked up to them offering Rose his hand.

"You're Mrs. Hockley, is that right?"

"Yes. And who're you?"

"My name is Alfred Lansdowne…"

"So you're the son of…"

"Yes, I'm his son. I saw you standing here alone and thought I had to say hello."

"I'm not alone, my mother is with me."

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

"It's alright", Ruth grimly answered.

Alfred's attention was already on Rose again.

"Mr. Lansdowne…"

"Please, call me Freddy…"

"I don't think that's…."

"At least, when we're alone", he whispered.

Her mother meanwhile eyed him suspiciously.

"So you came here, just to tell me your name?"

"Oh, no of course not, in fact I wanted to ask you if you'd care to dance with me."

Rose looked over to her mother, whose face seemed as if it had been made out of stone.

Turning back to Alfred she answered with a smile "Of course I'd love to." And let him lead her on the dance floor. But she already knew that she would soon regret her choice.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So this chapter is very much M rating. You can just leave it out, if that makes you uncomfortable. You'll be able to understand the further story, by just skipping it.

Rose and Alfred Lansdowne had danced together almost the whole night. Ruth hadn't been very pleased about it and tried to find Cal, so he'll put an end to all this. Rose however enjoyed dancing with Alfred. True he wasn't Jack, but he also wasn't Cal and he actually treated her like a human being.

"It's really nice dancing with you, Mr. Lansdowne."

"Freddy, call me Freddy."

"I don't think that would be very suitable. After all I'm a married woman."

_But to the false man._ Alfred didn't think very much of Cal. He thought him too bossy and he hated it that he obviously didn't threat Rose like she in his mind should be treated. _She's delicate like a flower; she needs to be treated as such. _Alfred was already over forty and still hadn't found a wife. There were by now serious gossips that he was actually homosexual, something that meant that he was kind of insane. It was just however that he hadn't found the right one by now.

"Mr. Lansdowne, please forgive, but I think we should stop now."

He however didn't think of stopping.

"Have I told you already how much I like your dress?"

Rose was stunned; Cal never made her such compliments. In fact he never made her any compliments at all.

"Why thank you Mr. Lansdowne…"

Cal, who had by now realized that his wife was dancing with another man – precisely Ruth had pointed it out to him – was burning inside.

"Hello, sweet pea."

"Cal."

"Mr. Hockley."

Cal didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

"I think we ought to go. Come on sweet pea."

Alfred stood there, not believing what he saw.

"Excuse me Sir, but don't you think that you should ask her first?"

Cal looked at him as if he lost his mind and in a low threatening voice answered him: "I would think – Mr. Lansdowne – that this is none of your business."

With that he pulled Rose away, Ruth followed them.

…...

Ruth immediately went to bed when they got home, leaving Cal alone with Rose. Rose was sitting on the couch in the parlor, Cal furiously spacing the room.

"Well, well, well", he suddenly said turning his attention to Rose. "If this isn't a little whore we've here."

"Cal, please, we only danced together."

"Oh, danced together. I see."

He stopped and starting running around again, but out of the blue shot his head back at Rose.

"You little slut!"

He slapped her in the face, causing her to almost fall over the couch.

"Do you think I want more of these bastard children?"

Rose felt the tears dwelling up.

"Oh, so Madam is crying", he laughed at her. "Was I interrupting you on something? Whatever would you've done, if hadn't stopped you?"

"Nothing, please Cal…"

Cal was burning with rage.

"Come on", he said taking her hand and shoving her upstairs.

"Let's see, if this daughter of yours has returned by now."

_Please don't let her be here._

Cal shot the door open, just to find the room empty and the bed unused.

"Alright, where is she?"

"I don't know, Cal. Really I don't know."

"She's running around like the whore her mother is – right? – probably meeting another gutter rat to impregnate her!"

"No", Rose cried through her tears.

"Tell me Rose how was it, when you and this rat actually slept together?"

"Jack wasn't a gutter rat. He was a better man than you could ever be."

Cal felt something snap inside him. He threw her over his shoulders, carrying her kicking and screaming to their bedroom. There he tossed her on the bed and held her down.

"So your little gutter rat was a better man? Well, let's see if he was also better in fucking you."

Rose tried to grab the lamp standing beside the bed, to hit Cal, but he was faster and took her hand. He ripped her dress up, starring at her naked body. While he unbuttoned his pants with one hand, he held her down with the other.

He started kissing her breasts, sucking on her nipples.

"Doesn't that feel good, sweet pea?" he asked not expecting an answer.

Rose just lay there still, not knowing what to do. She just wanted it to be over. Cal hungrily kissed her everyone, moving his hands all over her body.

"Tell me Rose, aren't I the better man?"

Rose didn't react.

"Tell me!"

"Yes you're the better man", she choked out.

Rose felt him trying to enter her, which he finally did._ Oh god just let this be over_. Cal went in and out of her, almost causing her really to get an orgasm. But she wouldn't give him this pleasure.

Finally Cal collapsed on her. Once he had recovered he said to her with a smile: "You know sweet pea, I only do this, because I love you."

_You love me? You love me and you rape me?_

"Please sweet pea, you love me too, right? Say it!"

Rose was by now unable to resist, so she just gave in.

"I…I love you."

"And I'm a better man than your gutter rat. You love me more than him. Say it!"

"You're a better man than Jack. I love you more than him."

The last sentence had been barely audible, but Cal was still pleased. He stood up, getting dressed again.

"And you know, sweet pea, if you'd ever think of betraying me again, the next time I won't be so forgiving."

When he had left, Rose just lay there, not being able to do anything or think about anything. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Josephine had really enjoyed the time with Jack. They had spent the whole night together, not doing anything…well inappropriate…and when it began to brighten, Jack accompanied her to the Central Park. He would've wanted to bring her home, but she somehow didn't want this. Jack had really taken her to his heart. He never thought about having children before, after all the only woman with whom he would've wanted to have a family was dead. Jack had tried to block this desire out, the desire to spend your lifetime with somebody you love and to have kids with them. Yes he had tried to block it out and he had actually succeeded – until he had met Josephine. _I'd love, if you would be my daughter_ – he had told her, causing her to somehow feeling awkward. Jack wondered, if her mother was as cold as her father obviously was. Poor little girl.

…..

Josephine got home in the morning, finding the whole house empty. Eventually she heard from the cook that her father was running some business errands, her grandmother shopping – what else – and her mother together with her friend Molly, helping at the soup kitchen. Maybe she should go and visit Jack again? But then again, he told her he needed to work and she didn't want to bother him. She first thought of going to find her mother, but she actually wanted to be alone. She went upstairs and lay down on the bed. She didn't even trouble herself by changing her clothes, which were again dirty, but this time they weren't ripped up and she could just let them being washed by the servants.

Why didn't I tell her his real name? There were surely hundreds of thousands of men with the name Jack. Maybe a little bit less with the name Jack Dawson. But still. She had always tried to be straight to her mother, as she felt that her mother was the only one who really loved her. She still didn't believe that her father did. What was keeping her on this from telling her mother the truth?

…

Molly had worriedly eyed Rose the whole day. They had been standing there pouring out soup the whole morning, but Rose wasn't really paying attention to anything. She didn't tell her what happened yesterday. No one needed ever to know. In fact Rose felt ashamed for not being able to stop him. Somehow she knew that it wasn't her fault, but she didn't believe her inner voice. Another man came up to them with his little daughter, reminding Rose of Jack and Josephine. They would've just looked like this.

"Here", Rose said pouring the soup out for the child.

"Thank you, Madam", the child politely answered making a little curtsey.

"You're very welcome", she said with a smile. As soon as they were gone however, her expression changed back to dark black, her face becoming white.

"Is everything alright with you dear?" she heard Molly asking.

"Yes. Why shouldn't it be?"

"Because you're so far away today. You know you can tell me everything, honey."

Rose thought back of yesterday. It still made her sick, wanting to throw up. She couldn't believe herself that she had actually told him she loved him more than Jack. But then again what chance did she have? She just hoped that Jack could forgive her, wherever he was now.

"Rose?"

"Molly everything is fine."

"I don't think so honey. I've seen you today. There's something wrong with you."

"I was just thinking."

"About…? Alright I tell you something, I invite you to a café and you tell me everything that's bothering you. And remember I know when you're lying."

Molly led Rose out of the building, there was no need for them to stay any longer, not many people were still coming by now. Molly and Rose sat down in a small café, ordering some Mélange and two apple strudels.

"Now tell me what happened."

"I…we…"

She suddenly felt someone starring at her and before she could make out who it was, he was standing in front of her.

"Mr. Lansdowne. What are you doing here?"

"This is my favorite café."

"I see. Well, this is my friend Mrs. Margaret Brown."

"Mrs. Brown, it's a pleasure."

"Same here."

"I hope you did got home alright, yesterday. Your husband didn't seem too flattered."

"Yes everything was fine."

"If you excuse me now, I'm here to meet a friend. I hope to see you soon again, Ro…Mrs. Hockley."

With that he left. Molly had of course noticed the look on his face. Rose obviously was very much his type.

"I'm beginning to understand. You did something with this man and that – excuse me – overprotective husband of yours didn't like it. Am I right or am I right?"

"We were at a party yesterday. And Mr. Lansdowne here and I danced together. Well, Cal wasn't very pleased."

"I can imagine. I never understood it."

"Understood what?"

"Why you married this jerk in the first place. He doesn't deserve you."

"What else should I've done?"

"Dear, if this is all about money don't worry, just leave him and you can live with me. I'd love to have you as company."

"No, it's not about the money. Josephine…"

"Ah, you don't want her to live without her father."

_But she is living without her father and always will be._

Rose wanted to change the topic.

"Well you obviously didn't marry, because you love him. You still love another person. Don't you?"

Rose silently nodded.

"I know that no one can hold a candle to your Jack. But why on earth did you choose _him_?" The last word she spoke out just like her mother had, when she had been talking about Jack.

"I promised Jack that I would live on and that I wouldn't give up."

"And you think that Jack would've wanted you to marry his worst enemy?"

"But I survived. I kept my promise."

"You survived yes. But you didn't keep your promise. Whatever Jack meant by that promise, he surely didn't mean go on and marry my worst enemy, go on and be miserable for the rest of your live."

"Molly…" Rose began, but was quickly stopped.

"Look, honey, I really want to help you, but you're apparently not honest to me. If you should ever change your mind and tell me the truth, you know where to find me."

With that she waved for the waitress to pay and afterwards said good bye to Rose. Rose was sitting alone, wishing she could've told her the truth. But she couldn't risk her daughter's live.


	16. Chapter 16

Mrs. Cunningham still couldn't believe her luck. About three weeks after she had summoned up little Constance at the hospital, she still thought she was day dreaming. Little Constance was sleeping in her cradle and every now and then Meredith would go over and dandle her in her arms. Her husband already thought that she was too obsessed with her, but of course he too had fallen totally in love with the child. They had waited so long for one and now finally they had some. She was their little sunshine.

Meredith would've bought her new dresses every day, but her husband and her servant Emily luckily could stop her, by telling her that she would eventually grow out of everything. Meredith wasn't cold-blooded she had sensed that it hadn't been easy for Clelia to give up her child, but she kept telling herself that it was for the best. And after all she laughed this baby. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her. She wanted to do everything by herself, but she realized that she couldn't do it. Her husband was away all day, working for the local newspaper. So she needed a man to help her while he was away, she simply couldn't lift everything alone.

She was waiting for one candidate to come up, when she suddenly heard the doorbell ringing, Emily immediately went to open it.

"Madam, there's a Mr. Campbell for you."

"Just lead him into the parlor and offer him something to drink."

Some minutes later she was greeting him.

"So you're Mr. Campbell."

"Yes I'm Madam."

"You look a little young. How old are you?"

"Twenty three."

"Have you worked before?"

"Of course I've Madam. Here I've brought some references."

He handed her the paper.

"Thank you, but that's not important for me."

"It's not."

"No, it's not", she said ripping the paper up in front of his eyes. "You seem to be a nice young man and I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly well in our home."

Suddenly they heard a little cry.

"Oh excuse me, it's my daughter."

"No problem, just go on."

Emily came into the room with Constance in her arms.

"Just give her to me, Emily."

The maid did as she was told handling her over to Meredith, who gladly overtook her.

"Here", she said turning back to Mr. Campbell. "This is my daughter, Constance. Isn't she sweet? I hope you like children?"

"Of course I do Madam. I've three younger sisters myself."

"Well then great. Please Emily get her to bed again."

"As you wish, Madam."

Once they were alone again she said: "So Mr. Campbell you can start right now. Please just fill out these papers."

He did as he was told.

"So Mr. Victor Campbell, I see you're not living here in New York."

"No, I've been living in Colorado so far. I just moved here for work. I've yet to find a place to live."

"Why bothering with such things? We both know how hard it is here in New York to find an affordable flat."

"Yes, but…"

"No, buts just stay here with us."

"But wouldn't I be interfering?"

"Nonsense, you're not interfering. We've more than enough rooms here. I'll tell Emily to prepare one for you."

"Thank you very much Madam."

"And about your pay you get twenty dollars a month with food for free and extra pay on holidays."

"Wow, that's very generous of you."

…

Molly was having tea with Ruth. She had practically constrained her, so that she would come to see her today. She knew very well that Ruth didn't like her at all, but she was determined however to help Rose. The girl was as miserable as you could get. Ruth needed to know how her daughter really felt.

"Ruth, I've to tell you something."

"You always have to tell me something. I really don't care what it is…"

"Have you seen your daughter lately?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I see my daughter every day."

"I know, but you obviously don't look at her."

Ruth was furious. How dare this woman was messing up about things that didn't have to concern her. Their family was none of her business.

"I don't think you ought to interfere here."

Ruth looked at Molly and could feel getting her angry as well.

"Ruth I really like your daughter, in fact I love her as if she'd be my own daughter."

"But she isn't your daughter, Molly. I'm her mother."

"Yes, you're, so it should be time for you to start acting as such."

"What does this mean, Mrs. Brown?"

_Oh, she's calling me Mrs. Brown again._

"That means – _Mrs. Dewitt Bukater_ – that you should finally start to hear what your daughter is telling you."

"My daughter isn't telling me anything about being miserable."

"Well maybe that's because she knows that you wouldn't listen", Molly knowingly answered.

"That's quite enough, Mrs. Brown! I really don't have to hear this", she screamed.

_So the ice queen is finally breaking?_

"But you will hear it. Your daughter is unhappy, more than miserable. Yes, even showing signs of depression. But what wonder with a husband abusing her and a mother who doesn't even care!" Molly shouted back even louder.

"You ought to keep your voice low, Mrs. Brown. You know it's not very ladylike to shout like this."

"I don't care, if that's ladylike or not. I care about your daughter. Something that you apparently don't do", Molly shouted slamming her fist on the table. "And by the way that's my house. I can do here as I please."

"And I think I should go."

"Fine."

Molly didn't bother to say good bye. Ruth was the most cold-heartedly woman she had never met. If it wasn't for Rose, she would just leave it all alone. But this girl needed help.

…..

Back at home Ruth saw Cal sitting in his office, the door open. He needed to know about this woman.

"Can you believe it", she said entering the office.

"Well, hello to you too", he said annoyed that she had interrupted him with his work. He just hoped that this wasn't another one of her senseless talks.

"Oh, of course, hello…but can you believe it?"

"Can I believe what?" he asked not really interested in hearing the answer.

"I was with Mrs. Brown today and you who what she said?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell it me soon", Cal mumbled. This woman was really getting on his nerves.

"She said something about Rose being miserable and that you would abuse her and…"

"I? Abusing Rose? That's ridiculous."

"Of course it is. I told her of course that this isn't her business, but I don't think she listens."

"Ruth, why don't you even bother yourself with this silly woman?" Cal said looking up from his work.

"What if she talks to Rose again?"

"Then let her talk to her. I mean what can she really do? She's married to me now. There's nothing she can do about it. And now please if you excuse me, I've work to do."

Ruth went and Cal closed the door. But what if she does? We'll lose everything then.


	17. Chapter 17

Mrs. O'Brian was worried about her daughter. Clelia hadn't spoken a word since the ordeal with her baby, which was by now over a month ago. True Clelia had never been very outspoken, but Noreen still thought this odd. The idea about sending her to a monastery had been completely forgotten. Noreen had first thought this for the best, but now in her state there was no telling what Clelia would be doing to herself and others, when she would be send away.

Clelia was just laying there in her bed, starring at the wall; only get up sometimes for eating or to go to the bath room. Noreen had tried to cheer her up by telling her stories of when she was a child, reading her some books, but that only seemed to drove her further into her depression. Finally she didn't know any other way but to summon up a doctor. The doctor came one morning in April.

"Hello, Dr. Simmons. I'm Mrs. O'Brian. Please come in. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you Madam, from what I've heard your daughter needs me more than I need something to drink."

Dr. Simmons had been recommended to her by Molly Brown. Noreen still hadn't forgiven Molly everything she had told her about Clelia and the baby, but Noreen wasn't Ruth and she truly did care about her daughter. Dr. Simmons was an honorable elder man with already grey hair. He was carrying just one small bag. Noreen led the doctor to Clelia's room.

"This is my daughter, Dr. Simmons."

Clelia didn't look at him, but continued to stare at the wall.

"Hello, dear", the doctor said trying to talk to her.

"Her name is Clelia."

"Clelia, oh that's beautiful name."

But Clelia still didn't move or say anything.

"I'm Dr. Simmons Clelia, Theodore if you prefer…" the doctor hoped that allowing her to call him by his first name would make her melting her little bit and that she would come to trust him. He normally didn't allow his patients to call him by his first name. "I'm here to examine you. Alright?"

Still no sighed that she had even acknowledged his presence. The doctor took out a little lamp and shined it into her eyes, but they didn't move a bit. He also looked if she was physically ill otherwise, but didn't find anything.

"And?" Noreen asked him concerned.

"I don't know. I really don't know, but it's bad."

The doctor hadn't been told about the story with the baby so far, otherwise he would've asked other questions. But maybe it would help for once to get her mother out of the room; after all it was worth a try.

"Is there nothing you could do to help her?"

"Please don't get me wrong, Mrs. O'Brian, but I'd like to examine your daughter alone."

"You're telling me I should leave. But I'm her mother."

"Yes, I know Madam and I don't want to upset you, but the truth that it sometimes helps the patient. He speaks more freely then."

Reluctantly Noreen gave in "You're the doctor. I'll do whatever you say. I just wish that you can help her."

When Noreen had left the room the doctor again bended forward to Clelia.

"Clelia, it's Dr. Simmons again. Your mother has left now. Don't you want to tell me what's wrong with you?"

The doctor didn't know anything else to do, so he just took her hand and squeezed it.

"Look, I can only help you, if you tell me about your problems."

The doctor had almost given up, when he heard a barely audible whisper.

"They…they took my baby away."

Having said this Clelia turned her head away from the doctor.

….

Outside Noreen was impatiently waiting for the doctor to tell something.

"Did she say something?"

"Yes, in fact she said something about a baby."

Noreen looked shocked. She hadn't realized it by now, but this whole incident seemed really taken a toll on her, more then she originally thought it would. Maybe Molly had been right after all?

"But she didn't tell me anything further. Can you please enlighten me?"

"She was pregnant."

"And?"

"Well she was pregnant by some servant of us. I sent him away, when I found out."

"And the baby?"

"I found some adoptive parents for it. I…I thought it for the best. I mean Clelia is still a kid. She doesn't know how to take care of a baby."

"But it's still her baby", the doctor firmly said.

"I know, my friend, Mrs. Brown, says the same. In fact she warned me, but I wouldn't listen to her."

"Well I hope you're listening to me now. This could end very badly you know?"

Noreen nodded, finally starting to understand the whole seriousness of the situation.

"Has your daughter gotten any medicine so far? Something probably to tranquilize her?"

"Yes, some. Please, Dr. Simmons, tell me what I can do? I love my daughter; I don't want to lose her."

"Well first, I want you to stop giving her any medicine, as it won't help her. And…where're the adoptive parents living?"

"Still here in New York."

"Well then, I would like her to meet them and her baby, maybe once a week or so."

"You think that'll help her?"

"I'm sure it will."


	18. Chapter 18

Alfred Lansdowne wasn't about to give up. In his mind Cal was the completely false man for her. He was sure that his father would've loved to have a daughter-in-law like Rose. He really would have, the problem was however that Rose already had a husband. Alfred had somehow found out that Molly Brown was her friend and that she too wasn't very fond of Mr. Hockley. So one day he had just gone to her and asked her very simple for her help about how to get to Rose. Molly had at first seemed not very thrilled, Alfred had understood this. After all she didn't know him a bit; she couldn't be sure if his intentions were straight forwarded. So they had sat together and he had told her everything about him, also intimate details about him and his family. He felt that Molly wasn't the type who would retell these stories to anybody, but he had to make her trust him.

Molly on the other hand had really come to like him. Of course it was Rose's choice if she wanted to be with him or not. She knew that Rose still loved Jack, but since he was obviously dead, Molly thought that she should at least try to find somebody else who would love her. Alfred Lansdowne was a good man; Molly had come to trust him. He would be good for Rose even if he wasn't Jack. Molly wasn't stupid she knew that Rose would always love Jack, but she was also sure that someone like Alfred Lansdowne would understand this. He wasn't at all like Caledon Hockley.

To push this incident a little further – Molly didn't want to acknowledge the truth to herself, which would be _to set them up_ – she invited them both for tea at her home. If she likes him fine that would be great, then she could leave with him and Caledon Hockley would be forgotten. And if she didn't like him, he'd accept it as he wasn't like Cal. Furthermore more she would know that there were other – decent – men too and again Caledon Hockley would be forgotten. Either way they could only win, well almost everyone, but Molly didn't think one minute about his feelings.

Rose and Alfred were sitting in the living room. Molly always found an excuse to leave them alone. Rose wasn't stupid; she knew very well what Molly was up to.

"Excuse me, please", she said to him. "I need to talk to Molly."

"Of course, dear."

Rose stood up and went to Molly in the kitchen. Molly did as if she was preparing some food.

"O.k. you can stop this now, Molly."

Molly turned around.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, Molly, you know perfectly well. You're trying to set us up."

"I? Whom?"

"Molly! Don't sneer me up. You're practically dragging us together almost saying go on and marry."

"Rose no, I just wanted to show you something."

"And that would be?"

"Well, simply that there're other men on earth. Men who're not like your evil husband, men who're treating you like a human being like a woman. I'm not your mother, Rose, I won't push anything on you. And Alfred here, isn't like Cal, he'll leave if you tell him, Rose. He has strong feelings for you, Rose, but he isn't obsessed with you like your husband seemingly is."

Rose was slowly starting to cry, causing Molly to take her protectively in her arms."

"It's alright, honey. Just cry if you need to."

Molly was so relieved that she was finally starting to come to her original self.

"Just don't tell me that you're angry with me. You know I didn't do it to anger you."

"I know Molly, I know. And you're right. I had completely forgotten how it is like to be loved by a man. Alfred sure is nice, but somehow I feel like I'm betraying…well you know whom…I still love him Molly. I don't think that this is ever going to stop."

"I'm fully aware of that Rose. But Jack would've wanted you to be happy and I don't think that he'd think that you're betraying him. After all didn't he saved you, didn't he give his life for you, so that you could be happy and find a man who would love you in return?"

"Maybe you're right…"

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. Look, no one will press you. Go out with Alfred, go date him and if he isn't what you want, then just tell him. He'll understand."

"And about Jack?"

"I'm sure he'll understand that too."

Alfred had gotten impatient and followed Rose in the kitchen. When he saw her all in tears, he was worried.

"Is everything alright, my dear?"

"Yes", Rose said turning to him and wiping her tears away. "In fact I wanted to ask if you've time tomorrow."

"I always have time for you."

"Great, then we'll meet at the Harbor at four p.m."

Rose was brightly smiling by now. Molly again put one arm around her shoulders.

"Thank god, my Rose is coming back."


	19. Chapter 19

Noreen had talked to Mrs. Cunningham and they had agreed that it would be best if she'd come over with the baby once a week for Clelia to see her. Clelia was in fact improving more every day. However there was still this unspoken question as the Cunninghams wanted to move back to San Francisco where they had lived before, for over ten years. They had only now moved to New York to adopt Constance, but they didn't feel at home there. Although they had told Clelia that she could visit them every time she wanted, they all knew that it was highly unluckily and that the contact between Clelia and the baby would eventually be broken all over.

Meredith loved Constance as if she was her own child, but whenever she saw her together with Clelia there was this motherly bond that she couldn't ignore. She had first thought that adopting a child would be great; she had thought that Clelia didn't want the child. She had been wrong. Her husband Jonathan had warned her that it was a bad idea to let Clelia see the baby for both her and the girl. But Meredith had heard from both Noreen and Molly how bad Clelia was doing and she had to do something about it.

Clelia was dandling the baby in her arms, singing sweet little songs to it.

"Oh, my dear little one", she said kissing the baby on top of its head.

Jonathan watched all this getting worried.

"Maybe we should go now."

Clelia looked sad.

"Oh, no Jonathan, let them have some time together. After all we're leaving tomorrow for San Francisco and there's no telling, when they'll see each other again."

"Yes you wish my darling."

Clelia signed happily. But she knew that this was the last they would visit her here. Noreen feared that her daughter would get depressed again. The Cunninghams had even offered that Clelia could live with them, but Noreen had rejected this on her behalf. Clelia was still a child in her eyes and no servant to anyone, she still needed her mother.

Eventually it was time for them to leave. Clelia was crying when she said a – final? – goodbye to her daughter.

…

Jonathan was already sleeping, when Meredith thought she heard something in Constance's room. She didn't want to wake up her husband, who was sleeping peacefully beside her, so she got up alone putting on her wardrobe. But she did grab the pistol that she knew was always inside the nightstand.

She went to Constance's room and gasped at what she saw. There was this boy she had hired, dandling Constance in his arms, but not seeing her.

"What do you think you're doing here, Mr. Campbell?"


	20. Chapter 20

She put on a servants dress, so that she wouldn't attract any attention. Josephine practically flew out of the house and on to the Central Park, where she hoped that she would find Jack drawing. However unlike every other day, he wasn't there. Josephine looked everywhere in the park, but there was no sign of him. She thought that maybe he was working, but she didn't find him at the harbor, where he usually worked.

What if something serious had happened to him? That was of course nonsense, nothing could ever happen to Jack Dawson. Josephine then thought about heading to his home. She still remembered where he lived from the last she had been there. Actually she started to like his flat more, then her own home.

Josephine sure didn't have a key, but when she'll knock on the door he'd surely answer.

"Jack?"

There was no answer.

"Jack? Hey, are you here?"

Still no answer. But a woman went by.

"Hello, are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my friend, Mr. Dawson. Do you know where he is?"

"Well he isn't here."

_That one I can see myself. _

"And where might he be?"

"Probably at the tavern as he always is this time of the year, it's just down the street, can't miss it."

"Thank you."

Josephine sensed that something was very wrong and that she needed to find him quickly. She ran down the street and found the inn saying _Antonelli's Tavern_. Josephine knew that it wasn't very wise from her to come here alone, but she needed to help Jack as he had also helped her many times before.

When she entered the inn, she immediately felt every eye of the men on her.

"Hey girl, looking for a man to enjoy yourself?" one of them laughed.

Josephine worked up her whole courage and turned to the man.

"Yes, I'm actually looking for my father, Jack Dawson."

The man's intention immediately changed.

"Oh I didn't know that he had a daughter, dear. Yes, your father is here. Please come with me."

He led her back to the bar and there he was. He saw him sitting there, obviously drunk. She had never seen him like that. She wondered what had gotten into him.

"Hey, Jack. Your daughter is here."

Jack looked up.

"Father? What are you doing here?"

Jack didn't know what was going on.

"Why are you drunk?"

"Why shouldn't I drink? Don't you know what day it is?"

Josephine didn't understand what he was talking about, so she asked: "Monday?"

"No it's April the 15th, the day I lost her."

Now Josephine was completely perplexed.

"Lost her? Who did you lose?"

"Her…she died."

Since Jack was apparently to drunk to say anything that made sense at the moment, Josephine decided that it would be best to get him home first and talk to him in the morning. Again putting her strength together she turned to a few men sitting beside, asking them to help her to get Jack home.

"But of course we'll help Jack's daughter", one politely answered. Josephine however wondered if it was a good asking them. They seemed to be slightly drunk themselves. But she didn't have another chance; Jack was far too heavy for her. She couldn't carry him.

Some three men took Jack as Josephine led them the way. Jack kept throughout babbling incoherent things.

"Thank you", Josephine said to the men once they reached his flat. She took out the key from Jack's coat and unlocked the door. The men laid him down on the bed and left afterwards, but not before wishing _Jack's daughter_ a good day.

…

Jack was by now not only heavily drunk, but also tired. Josephine knew it would be best for him to get some sleep before they talked about everything else. Jack however didn't seem to want to sleep.

"It's only for the best", Josephine reassured him. "Everything will be better in the morning."

"How can it be?" Jack asked not believing her words. "When I wake up she will still be dead."

"That may be, but you still have to get rid of that alcoholic poisoning", Josephine demanded. After a few minutes Jack really was sound asleep. Josephine wanted to stay up and watch him in case he woke up, but sleep did soon overcome her too and she lay down on the couch.

….

The next morning Jack woke up, feeling like a whole drove of elephants would be running through his head. He had actually no idea how he hadn't gotten here last night, until he got up and saw Josephine sleeping on the couch.

_What is she doing here? _

Josephine sensing his presence woke up too.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"No, won't worry. Speaking of that: What are you doing here?"

"I got you home last night, some men helped me. You were heavily drunk."

Suddenly it dawned to Jack.

"Oh god, I should be the one to be sorry. What must you think of me now?"

"I don't think everything else as I normally do."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Well for helping me."

"You also helped me many times. I just wish I could do more for you. I heard you talking about a woman. Do you want to tell me anything about it?"

"I don't want to bother you with my silly problems."

"Now, you're being silly. I remember someone telling that me there're no problems worthier than others. Come on sit down beside me."

Jack reluctantly obeyed.

"Now tell me. You did lose someone."

"Yes."

"And? Tell me more."

"What else there? We met, we fell in love and she died. There is nothing further."

"Oh, come on. Of course there's. You know sometimes it helps when you are actually talking about what's bothering you."

"You won't give up, now will you?"

"No."

Jack decided that maybe he should really tell her everything, well almost everything.

"There was this girl…she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Well we…fell in love, but she died."

"Alright. How did she die?"

Jack knew it wouldn't be fair to lie to her.

"The Titanic, we met on the Titanic and well she died when the ship sank."

"Oh my god", Josephine said putting one hand over her mouth. She was completely shocked.

"Well if you haven't slept completely in history you might know that Titanic sank on…"

"…April the 15th", Josephine finished for him.

"Exactly."

"So this is how it is every year?"

Jack nodded.

"Every year you get drunk as to forget her?"

"I wouldn't it say that way…"

"But it's true?"

"More or less…yes."

"Jack Dawson! That's typically man, only men think that they can drink away their problems! Your girl isn't coming back from the dead, even if you decide to drink as much as to die from alcoholic poisoning!" she shouted.

"But…"

"No buts. This has to stop! This woman wouldn't want you to be miserable over her death. Have you ever thought about going out with other women?"

Jack looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"But you should, as the saying goes – other mothers also have pretty daughters."

_But not as pretty as Rose._

"I've never really thought about it. I've dated a few times, but no one ever made up to her. In fact I always felt like I was betraying her."

"I can understand you…on one hand. But on the other…didn't you ever want to have a family or something like that?"

"Not really. I never really thought about having children. At least not until…"

"Until what?"

"…until I met you. You're like a daughter to me….sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"You've a father. I shouldn't be interfering."

"You're not. In fact sometimes you act more than my father as my own one does. I'm pretty sure that he almost likely wouldn't have hit the man in the bar like you did some time ago."

"That was a stupid thing to do."

"No it was a lovely thing to do. It showed me that you cared for me. You know I sometimes tend to feel more at home here, then at my own."

Jack looked at her, wondering if he should her tell what he really thought about her father, but then he decided against it.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Some note for you to understand the "joke" Ruth will be making in this chapter. The _Berggasse_ in Vienna is a reference to Sigmund Freud. He used to have his praxis there, until sadly he had to escape from the Nazis in 1938/39.

And of course many thanks for every review!

Meredith was still standing there awaiting an answer from the boy.

"Now, I'm waiting. What are you doing with my baby?"

"She isn't your baby."

"Excuse me."

"Clelia is her mother."

Meredith was shocked.

"How do you know about her?"

"My name isn't Victor Campbell, I'm really Matthew Carter. I'm the father of this child."

"Oh my god."

"Please I don't want to do anything to do, least of little Constance…I just…"

"You wanted to steal her."

"But she's our daughter."

"She's not. We legally adopted her."

"But it isn't right what you do!"

Constance had woken up and was crying heavily by now.

"Please let me take her", Meredith said. "I won't do anything to her", she added putting the pistol aside for him to see that she meant it. Victor or Matthew handed her the baby. Jonathan had woken up from the noise.

"What's going on here?" he demanded to know.

"Nothing dear, everything is fine. In fact I've made up some decision. I want you to call Mrs. O'Brian and tell her to come here with her daughter."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But it's in the middle of the night."

"I know but it's important."

Jonathan did as he was told.

…

Noreen and Clelia were coming around 4 a. m both of them wondering why Meredith had summoned them up.

"Hello you two, please come in", she greeted them with a smile offering them a seat and something to drink.

"You're wondering why I called you."

Both nodded.

"Well actually I wanted to introduce to someone."

Meredith called for Matthew.

"Matthew?" Clelia couldn't believe it.

Meredith told them the whole story.

"I've decided something. Jonathan, please, don't get me wrong. But he's right", she mentioned to Matthew. "It isn't right what we're doing. It's their child. It should be with them."

"You're giving her back to me…to us?" Clelia asked.

"Yes dear, that's precisely what I'm doing. And Mrs. O'Brian please I know how you thought about this but…"

"I know too how I thought about it, but I've changed my mind. In fact Matthew…that's your name right?"

"Yes, madam."

"Call me Noreen please, as I'll be your mother-in-law soon. I think you know that it was a stupid idea what you wanted to you about the stealing the baby, but it was also loveable. I'm convinced now that you really love my daughter."

"Thank you Mrs…Noreen."

"You can't just give them our child."

"Of course I can, Jonathan. Just think about it for one minute, she'd be our baby, would you want to have her taken away from us?"

"I guess not."

"See", turning to Clelia again she said: "I'll reverse the adoption first thing in the morning."

Clelia stood up tears in her eyes and put her arms around Meredith.

"Thank you so much."

…...

Sometime later Clelia and Matthew had married in meantime with Noreen's blessing; they were all walking in around in the city, suddenly sawing Ruth and some other women. Noreen wanted to walk up to them, until she heard Ruth telling her friends something:

"Did you hear about Mrs. O'Brian's daughter?"

"No, please enlighten us", one of them answered.

"Well she's got some depression. Her mother should've sent her to the Berggasse I think."

Noreen couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Excuse me, but it's my daughter you're talking about. Do you admit that she's crazy? Do you realize what a depression really is?" she said completely disgusted.

"I…I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize that…" Ruth stammered for words.

"No, you're not sorry. You don't care about anything or anyone but yourself…well and probably your money. That's all that matters for you. In fact I feel sorry for you, as one day you'll be alone. I for one thing never want to see you again!"

With that she took the hands of Clelia and Matthew and went away leaving Ruth standing there with her mouth open.


	22. Chapter 22

Rose and Alfred had been meeting now for about four weeks. Rose had to admit that she enjoyed the time she spent with him. She had told him that they needed to be careful and didn't allow him to send her flowers or anything else like that. They normally met at Molly's apartment – she had finally bought one, as her roommate in the Hotel had moved in with her family. Molly knew that Rose needed her now and she hoped that everything would be turning out well between her and Alfred. So to say Rose and Alfred had always been watchful so far, but since nothing had happened they started to be careless.

Rose giggled as Alfred told her something.

"You're really funny."

"I'm so glad that you're smiling once more."

Rose was still reserved, but she was also glad that she had found someone she could maybe love one day.

"I never thought that I could be happy again. After the time with Jack…more with Cal I didn't believe that I could ever trust another man."

Rose had told him the story but Jack. Of course not everything, he needn't to know that they had been sleeping together in a car for once, but she did tell him however that she was still in love with him.

"What are you thinking about? Jack?"

"Yes."

"You know I don't want to be a replacement for him as I don't think I would be a very good one. But I know that he and I have at least one thing in common."

"And that would be?"

"Well, we're both totally in love with you."

Maybe he really could make up to her?

…

Jack had been thinking about what Josephine said. But wherever he went he only saw Rose. Every woman he met he was immediately comparing with her. When he was a little boy and his father had told him how he had fallen in love with his mother, he had just laughed. But when he had seen her for the first time, her hair blowing in the wind….

_O my love's like a red, red rose  
That's newly sprung in June;  
O my love's like the melodie  
That's sweetly play'd in tune _

He remembered Tommy saying something about angels flying out of our arse. Jack had really thought her a spoiled brat at first, but oh he loved her. She was so sweet, when they were dancing and when she feared that somebody would catch them in the gym…

_As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  
So deep in love am I;  
And I will love thee still, my dear,  
Till a' the seas gang dry._

Jack wasn't in love with her immediately of course. He loved her, but he was not in love with her. He fell in love with her on the day they returned from the steerage party…

_Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun;  
O I will love thee still my dear,  
While the sands o' life shall run. _

He remembered how she danced with him and how she was laughing throughout, when he whirled her around. He remembered her shyness at once and how she melted up with the time. He remembered her touch in car, when they made love…

_And fare-thee-weel, my only love!  
And fare-thee-weel awhile!  
And I will come again my love,  
Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile!_

…and he remembered the terror in her eyes, when the ship went down with them…

_O my love's like a red, red rose  
That's newly sprung in June;  
O my love's like the melodie  
That's sweetly play'd in tune_1

He would never forgive himself that he had let her die.

…

Rose and Alfred were laughing together, Rose slowly falling for him.

"Good night, my dear."

"Good night, Alfred."

He wanted to turn around, but to his surprise she held him back and gave him a kiss. Alfred smiled.

Unbeknownst to them however, they were being watched…

1 Scottish Folksong


	23. Chapter 23

Cal was very much having enough of Josephine constantly running around. Who did she think she was? She had obviously no respect for him; Cal really had to teach her a lesson. Josephine sensing herself that there was trouble ahead, tried to avoid Cal. This wasn't easy however as they were living in the same house.

"Would you mind telling me, where you've all been lately?"

Josephine first didn't take him seriously however.

"I don't think that this any concern of yours. I'm old enough…"

Cal was starting to burn with rage. How dare this girl object him? But then again, if he remembered whose daughter she was, he didn't wonder anymore. In fact Josephine was the perfect image of her father both on the inside and on the outside. Every time he saw her standing before him, he actually saw this useless little gutter rat. Cal in his mind had really tried to make it up to her. He had even bought her those stupid charcoals and artist sets, another thing that showed him that she was very much her father's daughter.

Josephine was still standing there looking him forth fully into his eyes. She wasn't about to give way. But she also didn't know the real Cal so far. His head shot back as he hissed:

"I'm the one who tells you what you'll do. And you'll obey me. Is that clear?" he more threatened then asked her.

Josephine had to recover first. What was this all about? Had anybody told him anything?

"I demand to know where you've been."

Josephine could see how his whole body was shacking now. She wouldn't want to admit it, but inside she started to fear that this could end badly. But then again he was her father; even if he raised his temper he was only trying to protect her, right? Surely he wouldn't do anything to hurt her?

Cal however had promised himself that she wouldn't get away that simply again. Of course he didn't care the least bit about her; Josephine's wellbeing didn't concern him at all. If she'd be found tomorrow in an alley with her head bashed in that too would be fine with him. If anything did worry him including her, it was all about her mother. Josephine was his bait for blackmailing Rose, but aside from that he couldn't care less about the girl. That didn't mean however that she could just run around as she pleased. He insisted complete control about her as well

"I'm going to ask this one for the last time and I expect an answer now. Where have you been?"

Josephine had a feeling that she could really be in trouble now. Maybe it would be better to cooperate with him now?

"I was just walking around."

"Oh really?" Cal said not quite believing her. "You were all alone?"

"Of course I was alone? With whom should I've been?"

Cal didn't like the tone in her voice. It showed him that she apparently didn't have any respect for him and moreover that she didn't fear him. Cal wanted everyone to just do his bidding, especially and even more so the daughter of this steerage rat. He found it funny however that she obviously still thought she could extricate herself out of this situation.

"Well, well, well…let's assume that you're telling me the truth. That doesn't explain however where you've been during the nights."

Josephine looked at him completely taken by surprise. She had thought he didn't know anything, in fact she thought that he didn't really care about her.

"Now, I'm waiting…"

Josephine knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him about Jack or any other man.

_Somehow he won't understand. _

She had never really understood why Molly didn't like Cal. Molly was completely different from her grandmother and very outspoken. Josephine had thought that this was the reason why both Ruth and Cal didn't get along with her, but there seemed to have always been another one. Cal was slowly showing his true nature to her.

"I was with a friend", she lied to him.

"What friend?"

_Alright what name could she come up with now? _

She felt Cal starring at her, his eyes burning into her – with what? – Rage? She hadn't seen this side of him before. She had never seen him that mad and she was really starting to be frightened, even though she wouldn't show it to him on the outside. Somehow she knew that this would only make him angrier. Cal was moving towards her as she shrank down a bit, his body being almost over hers now.

"I asked you a question!" he hissed.

"I'm not your one for your belongings! You can't treat me as such!" she shouted back at him, causing Cal to be a little surprised. He did however recover soon from this shock.

_I'm not of your foreman you can push around!_

Cal felt something snap inside him.

"I'll you as I please, because you're living in my house. And you'll do what I tell you!"

Cal couldn't bring himself to say – because I'm your father – as he hated this girl with a passion, almost as much as he had hated her father.

Josephine moved back a little bit, but he held her back, grabbing her by her wrists and shacking her. Josephine now really feared him.

"Take that you little brat!" he said as he slapped her, at the same time letting go of her hands causing her to fall to the ground. Josephine couldn't move for a few seconds as she was completely shocked at what had just happened. No one knew what else he would've done to her, if one of the servants hadn't come into the room telling him that there was a phone call for him. He left Josephine to answer it.

He returned later on. Josephine had been sitting on the floor the whole time, she didn't know exactly how long. In reality it had been just a few minutes but to her it seemed like hours. Cal was coming back to her, helping her up and smiling at her.

"I'm sorry my dear", he put on his fake smile again; the one Ruth was always taken by "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. You understand this right?"

Josephine just looked at him. If he had been Jack instead she would've believed him, but then again Jack wouldn't have acted like this in the first place. Josephine was baffled and didn't know what to think. But after all he was her father. Wouldn't he know what's best for her? Her inner voice however kept telling her – _Do you really think that hitting a person is for its best?_

….

Still being shocked and somehow shaking inside, Josephine decided that maybe it would be best to take a little walk. She didn't go directly to the Central Park however as she – feared? – that she would meet Jack there. What if he asked her any questions? She couldn't very well tell him that her father had just hit her. Now could she?

And then again wasn't it her fault too? She didn't have to annoy him. Right?

Josephine was so completely lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person following her until finally he tipped her on the shoulder.

"What...oh it's you."

"What about…oh it's you? You don't seem to be much exited about seeing me."

Josephine turned to him, trying not to cry. He would just have asked her what had made her sad then and she knew that she couldn't lie to him on that.

"I was just lost in thoughts."

"Yeah, that was pretty much obvious."

Josephine wanted him to leave her alone, but at the same time that he'd take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be fine.

"Want to sit down?" he asked motioning to the nearest bench.

As they sat he asked her: "Now, tell me what happened."

"Nothing, I just had a bad day."

"Something with your family?"

_Your evil father maybe? _

"Oh, no just something in school, I didn't get the mark I had expected…"

Jack didn't believe her for one second. She wasn't the type of person to be troubling herself with school marks. But he still decided that he wouldn't push her. Maybe he would've even started to believe her, but then her sleeves went up a little bit showing the bruises Cal had left on her.

Jack looked shocked. He immediately wanted to ask her – Who did this? – but instead he asked: "How did this happened?" looking at her bruises. Josephine had seen his reaction concerning the man in the bar who had just touched her hair, still causing Jack to send him to the ground. Whatever would he do, if she told him that her father had hit her?

"Oh this, that's nothing. I was just bathing this morning and when I got out of the tub I somehow slipped…silly and stupid I know."

Jack just nodded not believing a word. Since when did slipping in a bathtub lead to bruises on your arms?

"Does it hurt? You do need anything to bandage it up?"

"No thank you. In fact I really should be going now. Dinner will be ready in quite some time", she hurriedly said. Josephine looked at him, he had apparently bought her lie or at least she thought that he had, until she was already standing.

"Josephine, wait!"

"What?" she wondered.

"You know if you would be my daughter I'd kill the one who did this to you!"

…

Alfred Lansdowne was on his way home, when he suddenly thought that someone was following him. He turned around, seeing no one.

_I'm probably just going crazy._

He went on, taking out the key to unlock the door of his house. Again he heard a noise.

"Is somebody there?" he asked.

No answer.

Before he could unlock the door however someone's hands were on him, taking him completely by surprise. Alfred tried to shove his attacker aside who was dragging him away, but he could barely move. In the darkness he couldn't make out who it was.

"Who're you?"

Instead of an answer he just heard an evil laugh.

"Oh my god it's you…"

He knew that he really was in trouble now.

"You didn't think I'll let you get away with this. Now did you?"

Before Alfred had a chance to answer he felt his hands around his neck.

Alfred Lansdowne was found on the next day by a servant right outside his home with his hand crashed, bruises all over his body and chokes around his neck.


	24. Chapter 24

Rose was completely shocked when she flipped open the newspaper the headline reading – _Son of famous lawyer found dead on his stairs – police is assuming holdup murder. _Rose scanned through the article:

_The son of the famous lawyer Mr. Theodore Lansdowne, professor at the famous Harvard University, Alfred Lansdowne was found dead on the steps of this home. His head was crashed and…_ - the article went about the other marks - _…there were no money found in his pockets so police assumes that it was most likely a holdup murder…._

Rose didn't believe one minute what she was reading. But how did he find out? Why couldn't he just let her be happy for once? Rose didn't have time to dwell on this thought very long however as her mother was showing up.

"Rose, dear why you are not ready? The quests will be here in half an hour."

Rose had tried to forget it, but today was actually the day of her wedding anniversary. She knew that this would've been a great day if she had been married to someone else. However with Cal she just feared it. He always he demanded his right as husband, especially in the night following this day.

"Oh come on dear."

When Molly called her _dear_ is sounded friendly and that she was concerned about her, from her mother is sounded like a word like every other, as if she was just saying what she was expected to do.

"Pauline…Pauline where are you?"

"I'm right here Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

"Quick, help my daughter in this dress." She handed it to her. "You'll of course be wearing the heart of ocean. Cal wants it this way."

_Of course he does, he always knows how to make me feel even gloomier. _

…..

Everyone was thrilled at how wonderful Cal and Rose looked together, everyone thinking of them as the perfect pair. Cal was in his element as was Ruth, telling everybody about the costs of the dress her daughter was wearing today and everything else that her son-in-law had in her mind done well for her daughter.

Rose had invited Mrs. O'Brian and her family too, but they rejected saying something about not having enough time. Rose had never been told about the incident with her mother so she couldn't know the real reason.

"Hello, dear…I'm so sorry", Molly said taking her into her arms.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I heard what happened to Alfred", she whispered.

"That wasn't your fault."

"Do you believe what's written in the paper? Well I for once don't…"

Rose felt Cal starring at her. If she didn't want to be beaten and raped again, she knew it would be better for her to immediately stop the talk with Molly.

"I'm sorry Molly. I really don't have time for this. There're other quests that need me too", she said trying to sound as much confident as possible.

Molly was just shaking her head in disbelief. Rose was already turning back into the frightened girl.

While the others ones laughed and enjoyed themselves, Rose needed time alone. She chose to walk out in the garden sitting down on the bench. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore and started crying freely.

Josephine, who had looked for her mother everywhere, finally found her outside the house.

"Mummy? Oh here you are…"

Rose quickly wiped away her tears, turning to her daughter.

"Have you been crying?"

"No…I mean yes…but only because of this day…"

"Because it's your wedding day?"

"Yes."

Josephine hadn't told her anything about the episode with Cal, she didn't want to worry her mother even more, but she finally needed to know some things.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear, whatever you want."

"Are you happy with my father? I mean do you love him?"

_It's a simply question. Do you love this guy or not?_

Rose was glad that she hadn't asked _do you love Cal _– she wouldn't have known how to respond to that one, but this question she could easily answer without actually having to lie to her daughter, something with which she would've felt uncomfortable.

"Yes dear very much."

"Good. I was worried you know. But if you tell me that there is nothing wrong. I'll believe you."

"There was never anything wrong between us, honey. Your father and I were always very much in love. In fact I wanted to give you something."

Rose took out a small piece of paper that was already a little bit yellowed.

"What's this?"

"Your father once gave it to me, only he and I knew what was written on it. I kind of kept it as the talisman, but it should be yours now. Here take it."

She handed it over to her.

"Can I…?"

"Of course go on read it."

Josephine unfolded the piece, finding this whole thing very strange. Why on earth would her mother keep a small piece of paper?

"Make it count. Meet me at the clock", she read aloud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked now completely puzzled.

"As I told you already, your father gave it to me at the time when we first met. He and I and you now as well are the only ones who know what's written on it. Never forget that. And never forget that your father loves you very much."

Josephine didn't know why or how, but something inside her told her that her mother wasn't talking about Cal now.

…..

Some hours later when she guests had left and Ruth was already asleep, Josephine couldn't bring herself to do the same. Maybe a little glass of water would help. She decided to get up, she didn't want wake up one of the servants and get a glass of water from the kitchen.

She was already on the way back upstairs to her room, when she heard some noises coming from inside her father's office. Luckily for her the door was a little bit open, so she could just stand outside without being seen and could still hear what was being spoken.

Inside she could make out her mother and her father. Her mother was crying and shacking heavily.

"Well, well, well...if this isn't a little slut we've here."

"You can call me what you want, but…"

"But what…oh let me guess I shouldn't touch your lover?"

"So it was you."

_Was you? What was going on here?_

Josephine still listened carefully to everything they said.

"Of course it was me. Did you honestly think that I'd let to run around with another one of these gutter rats…"

"Jack wasn't a gutter rat", Rose shouted through her tears.

"Oh, I know, I know. He was a better man then I'm. I know that already. But he's dead Rose, he's dead and he won't come back." He laughed again, that evil laugh of his, making fun of her misery.

"Why are like this? Why can't you let me be happy?"

"Because you're my wife and you've to obey me! You'll do what I tell you as will that bastard daughter of yours!"

_Bastard daughter?_

"Josephine loves you and she isn't a bastard, you know that. You're the only father she has ever known."

"I don't care a bit if she loves me. She's turning out more and more like that gutter rat of yours."

"Have you never had any feelings for her?"

"Of course I've had. I'm still trying to figure out whom I should be hating more the little brat herself or your gutter rat."

Josephine had tears in her eyes. She didn't have the courage however to confront them. She was so perplexed with everything she'd just heard. She needed someone to talk to and there was only one person in the world who could help her now, only one who would understand her. She didn't think of the darkness outside or of dangers that could come up. She just put on a simple dress and her coat, running to his flat.


	25. Chapter 25

In the middle of the night, Jack was suddenly hearing a noise. Someone was actually knocking on his door.

"Jack", he heard someone saying.

Jack wondered who on earth this could be. Maybe he was just imagining things, but the knocks on the door got louder.

"Jack please."

Josephine? No, why would she come here at this time of the day? Jack thought he had heard someone crying outside. He got up and put on his clothes. Now he really was curious if there was somebody outside.

"Jack, it's me. Please I…I've to talk to someone."

Jack finally opened the door and there she was, completely soaked and wet.

"Josephine? My god what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't know where else I should go…me…I had to talk to someone…"

Jack felt honored that she had actually chosen him for this. Josephine was shivering.

"I think it's best if you come in first."

Once inside Jack closed the door again.

"I…I didn't want to wake you up…"

"No, it's alright. You didn't wake me up", he lied. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

Jack wondered what had happened to her. She looked completely out of place as if somebody had just told that she'd die tomorrow or something like that. She was still standing in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do.

"Josephine hey, before you tell me anything I think it would be best if you first get out these clothes, you'll be getting a cold if you won't. Come with me…"

He led her to this bedroom.

"Here you can put on what you want. Sorry I don't have any women's clothes."

"No problem", she whispered.

"Look while you put these on, I'm going to make us some tea. O.k.? Or would you like coffee?"

"No tea will be fine."

"Great. You just come in the kitchen afterwards. Alright?"

Josephine nodded.

…

A few minutes later Josephine had changed her clothes and they sat down at the kitchen table. Jack meanwhile had made some tea and had heated the oven.

"Hey. I guess it would be best for you to lay your wet clothes down on the oven for them to dry. I mean you'll need them if you're going back to your family."

"I don't want ever to go back to them", Josephine said tears streaming down her cheeks, causing Jack to put a protectively hand on her shoulder.

_Do you know how many stars there be,  
In the deep blue sky above?  
Do you know all the clouds that flee  
Over all the world that we love.  
God alone has counted over all,  
That not one be missed at all,  
|: Of the number that there be. :|_

Josephine looked up glad that he was there. After hearing her mother and her…no he wasn't her father…last night, she had been feeling totally out of place, like she didn't belong there at all. Jack knelt down beside her, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

'_I'm only doing this, because I love you.'_

Now Josephine knew that he had lied. She had heard it out of his very own mouth yesterday. But she still wondered who on earth they had been talking about and why Cal obviously hated this Jack so much.

"Hey, dear. What's wrong?" he asked. "What happened with your family?"

True Jack hated Cal with a passion, but he still didn't think him capable of doing the things he was about to hear. He thought that maybe it had been some normal family quarrel. But then again would she really have come to him in the middle of the night, if it wasn't something serious? Nothing could've prepared Jack for what she was going to tell him however.

"I heard Mama and…" she didn't want to say _father _"…I heard them talking…"

"Who did you hear…your parents?"

"Mmh."

Jack just sat there in front of her, not wanting to push her.

"And what did they talk about?"

Josephine looked at him. He really did worry about her; she could see it in his eyes; that was something she had never seen in Cal's eyes before. They were only always just full of hatred or rage or both.

"Josephine, you know you can tell me anything."

She was starring at the ground now, again having tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry. You know if you're crying, you'll make me cry too", he said to support her.

"I just don't know where to begin."

Jack was really concerned now. What was she about to tell him?

"Does it have to do something with your father?"

Josephine nodded. And Jack immediately felt hatred for Cal.

_How dare he'd do something to my girl. _Jack couldn't believe himself. Had he really just thought…his girl?

"Tell me what happened? What did he say?"

"They were talking about me", she finally said.

She really didn't know how to tell him this. True mean she knew him better now, but in terms of_ truly_ knowing a person he still was a complete stranger. She couldn't very well just tell a complete stranger that her father wasn't her father and that her parents…no her mother and Cal…had lied to her for her whole life. Now, could she?

"Josephine come on out with it. I promise I won't be getting mad at you."

"I know that."

She knew that he wouldn't be mad at her. She feared his reaction concerning Cal.

"My…he doesn't love me…"

_Do you know how many gnats do fly  
On a sunny summers day?  
Can you count all the fish that ply  
The deep waters, on their way?  
God called every one by his name  
To bring life to them, all the same,  
|: And that they all happy be. :|_

Without saying it Jack instantly knew that she was talking about Cal.

"He said things to my mother…he was calling her words that I don't…well you know…"

Jack nodded, talking one of her hands and squeezing it.

"They were talking about someone else a man…and…and…"

"What, dear?"

"…and then he said that he hated me and this man…and that he had never loved me…I was just some bastard child he said…and that he isn't…"

Jack now was really worried of what she was about to tell him.

"That he isn't…?"

"…that he isn't my father", she finally got it out.

Jack's jaw dropped he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"What?"

"I'm still so confused…I don't know…maybe was just…not understanding things correctly."

Jack didn't know what to say.

"What did your mother say?"

"She was defending me. She said that he had no right to call me a bastard. He answered, that he didn't care at all what happened to me. I've never seen my mother so sad. I mean I've always known that…that there union wasn't a match made in heaven but…"

"…but you never expected this?"

"Yes. Why doesn't he love me? Why didn't they tell me the truth? Why did my mother lie to me? I think I don't mean anything to them."

"You mean a lot to me."

_Do you know how many children rise  
Every morning from their bed,  
So they all may, in a care-less guise,  
Through the day, be happy led.  
God does take in all his pleasure,  
His delight and we are his treasure,  
|: And he knows and loves you too. :|_1

Josephine smiled.

"Look I don't know an answer to these questions, but I'm going to help you."

"Thank you."

Jack wondered if he should tell her about Hockley that he knew him and what he thought about him. Josephine was heavily crying again.

Standing up Jack told her: "I'm going to get you a handkerchief. Alright?" He stood up and left the room, leaving Josephine alone.

Her eyes scanned the room, at last spotting this portfolio on the other side of the room. Surely he won't have something against it, if she'd take a look through. She opened it and saw some drawings of her by which she felt very flattered. As she skipped through the pages she gasped. This was actually her mother. How did he know her? Was he some crazy insane man? Josephine opened the drawer and took out a knife.

Jack was about to be shocked yet again, when he returned. Josephine was standing in front of him with a knife in her hand apparently to – threaten him? - Why would she do that?

"Josephine, what are you doing with the knife? You know you could hurt someone."

_That's exactly the point._

He saw his portfolio in her hands.

"Oh you've looked through my drawings. Did you like them?" he asked moving a little closer to her causing her to push the knife more his direction. Jack was stunned and moved back a few steps.

"Josephine, what's wrong?"

"Don't come any closer. You sick bastard. Did you think I wouldn't find out? What did you want get to her with kidnapping me?"

Jack had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

Why would he want to kidnap her?

"You knew her. You knew her the whole time. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you."

"You're insane."

"Josephine, calm down. Alright I'm insane if you want it that way, but please would you tell me what do you mean? Who should I know?"

"My mother."

"Why should I know your mother? I don't know her. Really I swear."

"And what's this!" Josephine screamed practically throwing him one drawing of Rose in front of his eyes.

Jack was unable to say anything for a few moments.

"That's your mother?"

"Yes. Now would you explain to me, how come that you've hundreds to pictures of her, even though you claim that you've never seen her."

Jack felt the world spinning around. His Rose was alive?

"My Rose…she's your mother?"

"She isn't your Rose. You've no right to call her that. Now tell me how you know her."

"I met her…some time ago…I told you about it…the Titanic…we met on the Titanic…I didn't want to scare you. Please you've to believe me…"

Josephine was stunned. So she was the reason why he been sad and drinking last?

"I…I love her."

"You're lying. My mother told me yesterday that she loved my father. She didn't ever love you. Here…"

She took out the piece of paper her mother had given her yesterday. "My father gave it to her ..."

Jack was shocked. This was actually the note he had given to Rose that long night ago, to invite her to the steerage party. But that meant that…that she was really his daughter.

"She told me that only he and she knew what was written on it."

Jack had to sit down.

"What if I tell you that I…that I know it too?"

"Why should you?"

"Please let me try."

"If you want…go on", she said still with the knife in her hands.

"It reads Make it count. Meet me at the clock."

Josephine looked shocked. How could he know this?

"That's right. How do you know about it? Have you stolen it from her?"

Jack didn't answer anything, he simply said: "Look I'm tired, I'm going to lay down a little bit. If you want something to eat…you can take everything you want." With that he turned around. Josephine didn't still get it.

"Wait…how do you know this? Please…"

Suddenly the realization hit her.

"Papa!" she shouted causing Jack to turn around again. Now he too had tears in his eyes.

"You're really my father", Josephine said running to him.

Jack was taking her in his arms.

"Yes…I'm…"

He was stroking her hair.

"Papa…"

"My dear little daughter…don't cry…everything will be fine now."

1 That's actually a German nursery rhyme called „Weißt du wieviel Sternlein stehen". I've used it as I think that it's one of the most beautiful children's songs. I always thought about it, when Rose was laying on the door in the middle of the Atlantic looking up at the stars.


	26. Chapter 26

Jack and Josephine were silently hugging each other, still not quite believing what had just happened.

"I can't believe it. You're really my daughter. Remember the day that far back, when I told the men in bar that you're my daughter?"

Josephine nodded, letting go of him and sat down. Jack did the same.

"Of course I couldn't forget that one."

Both of them were just happily smiling.

"I also remember how you always defended me, even though I wasn't your daughter then."

"But you were. Maybe it was all fate."

"It was sure fate that we met. I…could've found out earlier however. I was so stupid."

"No, you're not stupid. My daughter can't be stupid."

"But I'm. I've to tell you something. I…we could've been together much sooner. I just wasn't thinking and didn't put the pieces together."

"What pieces?" Jack wondered

"Do you remember the day, when you saved me from this man, when we first met, Papa?"

"Sure, if I had known then what I know now, I wouldn't just let him have run away."

Josephine smiled about his over protectiveness, which wasn't anything like Cal's and had nothing to do with wanting to control people.

"Well, however…the day before we were all having dinner, Mama, grandmother and…"

"…Hockley", Jack finished for her. Jack knew that since she had always thought Cal to be her father it must be hard for her now to have found out those things. His voice when he said his name however indicated to Josephine that he obviously hated her supposed father with a passion.

"Yes. We were eating and the talk came of Clelia and her baby. Grandmother said that she was pregnant by some ruffian. Cal thought the same. But Mama was asking why it should be wrong to love a person with little money."

"Oh my god", Jack said more to himself than to her. She was thinking about me. She must've been so scared. "I guess Hockley wasn't very pleased to hear this?"

"Not at all, he said – if I wouldn't know better I'd that you're thinking of a certain person – he

called you scum – can you've believe that, Papa?"

"I don't mind how he calls me; what's more important is how he calls you and my Rose."

Josephine found it so sweet, how much he apparently loved her mother.

"Mama shouted back that she would speak out your name whenever she wanted. I asked them

who you were, but I didn't get an answer."

"So that was the reason, why you were so shocked when I told you that my name was Jack?"

"Exactly. I should've told you earlier. When Mama later on asked me whom I'd be meeting I told her your name was James."

"But that means that you actually did think about something. Josephine, you know it's not your fault at all. You know that, right?"

Josephine nodded. Since she had met him she had become much more confident in herself.

"If anyone is responsible for this it's Hockley", Jack spoke out the last word full of contempt. "Speaking of him what did he to you? And you knowing lying won't help."

"He just hit me once…"

"What?" Jack shouted clenching his fist. "He just hit you? What else did he do to you?"

"Other then that he wasn't a very good father to me, nothing physically."

"So it was him lately, when you had all those bruises on your wrists?"

"Yes. I didn't tell you, because of what you had said. I feared that you really would go and hit him or something like that. But he didn't do anything else to me. Really."

Jack was burning with rage already.

"You don't have to defend him and you're right I really would've gone and killed him right away."

Josephine could see the hatred in his eyes, not concerning her of course, only him. Maybe it would be better if she didn't tell him anything further?

"What about your mother?" she heard him asking. "What has he done to her?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

"No, I really don't know. Yesterday, before I came here, I heard him shouting at her, but I don't know anything further."

"It's alright my dear. I guess it's best, if I'm going to ask her myself. Come on we've wasted far too much time."

Josephine supposed that he meant – himself and Rose when saying _we_.

"Josephine please I've to see her now."

"I know that, I want to put on my own clothes however. You'd have to wait for another few minutes."

"I guess I can do that."

Once back, Josephine smiled since he looked like a schoolboy now.

"Well then, come with me."

…

The whole way Jack had been beaming with excitement. He still couldn't believe that in a few minutes he would see his Rose again.

"Quiet now", Josephine said. "Sometimes he's up at this time."

Jack nodded.

Josephine took out the key and unlocked the door.

"Mama is normally already sleeping at this time", she whispered to him.

Cal however was still up doing some business. He thought that he had heard someone coming inside and talking. That must be the girl again. He remembered when he had talked to Rose last night about her. It didn't occur to Cal that Josephine might've heard them.

He didn't bother to go out and look however. He just shouted outside.

"Who is there?"

When Jack heard his voice he wanted to go straight ahead to him, hitting for what he had done, but Josephine held him back.

"Not now", she whispered.

"Josephine is that you?" Cal shouted again.

"Yes."

"Come here this instance."

Josephine motioned for Jack to follow her, but so that Cal wouldn't see him.

"You called me?" Josephine said putting on the sickly-sweetest voice she could come up with.

"Yes I did. Would you mind telling me where you've been?"

"Yes, I would mind", she answered firmly causing Cal to start burning with rage again. "I don't think that's any of your concern", she added.

"I don't like the tone in your voice."

"Same here."

Jack had to smile at his daughter. He was so proud of her.

"I don't like that. I demand that you tell me where you have been!"

"Surprise…"

"What surprise? I don't like surprises."

_But you're going to get one soon _both Jack and Josephine thought at the same time.

"I'll ask you this one last time or it'll have consequences for you. Where've you been?"

Not even Jack could know what she would do now. He was prepared however to start defending her.

"As long as you're living in my house I can tell what you do!"

"You can't tell me anything! You're not my father!"

At hearing her words Cal's jaw dropped. Jack remembered when she had said the same thing to him not knowing the truth then.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you're not my father, as simple as that."

Cal felt something snap inside him; he lunged for her, but before he could get to her, he felt someone else's hands on his body. Cal was in for another surprise; however nothing could've prepared him for that.

"Don't you dare to touch my daughter again!"

Cal froze when he recognized the voice.


	27. Chapter 27

Cal turned around and gasped at who saw.

"D…D…Dawson…."

"Oh yes it's me Hockley. You didn't think that you'd see me again, right?" Jack asked in a low threatening voice.

Cal sensed that he was in real trouble now. He instantly moved back to his table.

"Why didn't you call? We would've invited you. After all _old friends _have to be there for one another, right?"

Jack just looked at him with detestation in his eyes.

"We're not old friends Hockley. You didn't think you'd get away with this, now did you?"

"With what, I've no idea what you're talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" Jack shouted.

"I only lived here with my wife and my daughter, until you came and…"

"You mean my wife and my daughter, Hockley. Did you actually think I wouldn't find out?"

Cal could see the hatred in Jack's eyes. He had to get out of this somehow.

"Hey…I didn't know that you were still alive…we all didn't know. I just wanted to take care of them for you to return…"

"That's bullshit!" Jack hissed. "Josephine told me that you hit her yesterday. Can I expect that this how you treated my wife as well?"

"Maybe she was just overestimating things. You know little girls sometimes have their heads full of nonsense", he tried to play it all cool. Jack's face however didn't change a bit. His eyes were still dark.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?"

"No, of course not. Maybe I was too over protective…I just want them…"

Jack couldn't take it anymore and walked a little bit more in his direction causing Cal to take a few steps back.

"Here you can have this one…you can have…" Cal took out some money.

Jack however threw them back in his face, instead he moved up to Cal grabbing him by the collar. Cal was by now standing with his back to the wall.

"I don't care about your money, Hockley. However I do care very much about my family, who you actually stole from me and treated very badly. So now Hockley I will take them with me. Is that clear?"

Cal nodded.

"Good. Excuse me now."

Jack and Josephine were about to go, when Cal got back to his old self.

"You know I don't care at all about your daughter, Dawson. I'll just miss the good fucks with her mother."

Before Josephine could hold him back, Jack's fist connected with Cal's jaw sending him to the ground.

"Get up, Hockley!"

"You know, Dawson, if you still want her, take her, but I already had her too. The little whore enjoyed every minute of it."

Jack was burning with rage now. He grabbed Cal again and threw him against the table. Cal tried to get up, but before he could, he felt another one of Jack's fists in his stomach.

"Now, how does it feel, tasting something from your own medicine, Hockley?" Jack shouted hitting him once again, causing him to practically make a somersault back over the table. Cal already had a bleeding nose and a blue eye.

Jack however wasn't done with him yet. He was about to take hold of him again, when Josephine decided to stop it.

"Papa, please", she said taking his hand "we're not here for this. I know you're furious at him. I understand this, but this here doesn't make it any better. Remember why we came here in the first place?"

"Rose", he said letting go of Cal, who fall back to the ground.

"Come on, Papa. Let's go to her", Josephine took his hand. Cal was still lying on the floor.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater had woken up from the noise and stood up to see what was going on.

"What's going on...?" "Oh my god", she gasped, when she saw Cal lying on the floor.

"Oh, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. I suppose you also didn't know _how _he took care my wife and my daughter?" Jack said his voice full of hatred and contempt.

"Mr. Dawson? What are you doing here? Cal what's going on here?" Ruth looked at Cal and then to Jack and Josephine.

Jack didn't answer her, instead he moved up to Cal whispering in his ear, for only him to hear.

"You know Hockley; if you ever touch my wife or my daughter again I'm going to kill you."

With that he moved up again talking Josephine's hand.

"Papa, come on."

Both of them left the room.

Ruth stood there, not believing what she had just heard.

"Mr. Hockley, oh my god. He did this to you. Why is she calling him _Papa_?"

…

Rose had of course heard the noises as well, but she didn't bother to get up. It was probably just Cal shouting at some servant. True she thought that she had heard Jack's voice, but she quickly rejected this idea. After all Jack was dead, she finally had to accept this.

"We're here, Papa", Josephine whispered and opened the door.

Rose meanwhile stirred under her blankets. Jack moved up to her, sitting down at the edge of the bed and putting one hand on her shoulder.

"Rose", he whispered.

_No, no this couldn't be happening. I'm dreaming._

"Rose, hey, it's me."

Rose felt the tears coming up. He was dead. She was dreaming and when she'd look up he would be gone. However his hand felt so real.

"My dear little angel, come on look at me."

"You're dead", he heard her whispering. "And when I wake up you'll be gone again."

"No, my dear, I won't go anywhere. Not without you", Jack answered her moving his hands all over.

Rose finally did look up, tears all over her face.

"Jack. You're…you're really here."

"Of course I'm here", he said talking her into his arms and kissing her on her head. "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

Rose led her head on his shoulder closing her eyes, enjoying him kissing her all over.

"I missed you so, my angel."

Rose smiled through her tears.

"I missed you too."

"I'm so happy to have you back."

Josephine was standing there watching them.

"Mama?"

Rose looked up at her, but still with her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Josephine, what are you doing here?"

"Somebody had to take Papa here, right?"

Rose looked up at Jack, stunned.

"How do you…?"

"That's a long story, my dear", he said stroking her hair causing Rose to happily close her eyes again.

"I'm going to pack up some things, alright, Papa?"

Jack nodded. Josephine left the room to pack up some things for herself.

"You want to come with us, right Rose?"

"Of course I want, Jack!" she shouted smiling happily, hugging and kissing him on the mouth. He however kissed her forth fully back.

"Jack can you help me, I can't very well go out like this."

"Of course."

Rose let Jack help her up.

"Can you give me the dress from the chair?"

"Sure my dear", he answered giving her a quick kiss once again.

When Rose started to take off her clothes, Jack was about to turn his back on her, but she stopped him.

"No, you don't have to do this. I mean you already saw me naked. I want you to help me getting dressed."

"If you want to. I'll do anything for you."

When Rose tried to stand up she felt her legs giving away. She remembered last night when Cal had hit her again. She would've fallen, but Jack was there to catch her. He of course too noticed that something wasn't right.

"Did he do this?"

Without saying his name they both knew who he was talking about.

"Yes", Rose said the tears dwelling up again. Jack took her into his arms stroking her hair and kissing her.

"It…was my fault Jack…I provoked…"

"No, it wasn't Rose. It's only his fault. But don't worry he won't ever lay a hand on you again. I swear I'm going to kill him if he does. Everything will be alright now."

Rose nodded.

"Come on, let's get you dressed."

Rose then let him help her.

…..

Josephine got back after Rose was dressed, still leaning against Jack. They had packed up some of Rose's things as well.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes honey, we're. Right, Jack?"

"Do you think that you can walk by yourself?"

"Of course I can, Jack. I'm no ba…"

But as soon as she was standing alone again, her feet gave way again.

"Hey, it looks like someone needs help", he said sweeping her up in his arms. "If you can't walk I'm going to carry you."

Josephine meanwhile took the two small bags of herself and her mother.

When they were downstairs again, Ruth stood in front of them.

"Mr. Dawson, what you think you're doing here?"

"I think that I'm taking my family with me."

"Your family? What are you talking about, Mr. Dawson?"

Instead of him, Rose answered.

"You understood perfectly well, what he said, mother."

"Why was Josephine calling him – _Papa_?"

"Because he happens to be her father", Rose answered. "Goodbye mother."

"What?" she asked stunned.

But Ruth didn't get an answer anymore; they were all out by now.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: So this chapter is again more M. I guess you can all figure out why

They had finally made it to his flat. Rose was happily smiling leaning her head on Jack's shoulder who had his arm wrapped around her. Josephine was sitting vis-à-vis of them. They were all so overwhelmed of what had just happened that no one said a word for quite some time, until Rose finally broke the silence.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, my dear", he answered kissing her again.

"How did you find out that Josephine is your daughter?"

Jack smiled at her causing Rose to get weak. Oh, how she had missed those blue eyes and him smiling at her. Now having him back she didn't know how she could've lived so long without him.

"It was all our daughter, who did this."

Rose was so happy when she heard him say _our daughter_.

"Really Josephine just you?"

"Papa as well. We're just putting two and two together yesterday."

Rose suddenly came to understand.

"Josephine and I met some time ago."

"So whenever you were out and nobody knew where you did go, you actually went to Jack?" she asked.

"Yes, Mama. He was in fact defending me more than once, even though that he didn't know that he was my father then."

Rose was stunned.

"I'm speechless really. I don't know what to say."

"Papa was even pretending that he was my father."

Rose looked up at Jack.

"So you both felt connected to one another?"

"In a sense of father and daughter, yes, immediately", Jack answered with a smile.

"Well and how did you two find out the truth?"

"Remember when you gave me the little note yesterday? I heard you afterwards with Cal. I didn't know what else to do, so I came here and well then everything came together."

"She looked at my drawings and was actually thinking of me as some crazy insane man."

"Yes", Josephine laughed "I thought he'd be after you. I was really prepared to call the police or something like that. I didn't believe him a word that he told me about you and him meeting."

"She called me a liar and threw the note into my face. When she told me what you had told her, I actually knew the truth."

"He told me the right words on the note and well finally I also got it."

Rose was so astonished. She still couldn't believe her luck. After all these horrible years with Cal she had never thought that she'd be happy ever again.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" she heard Jack asking.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy", she answered him smiling back at him.

Then there was a kiss and another kiss causing Josephine to stand up.

"Hey what are doing, honey?"

"I'm going to leave you two alone, Mama. I think that you both need the time."

"But you won't go out honey. You know you shouldn't its still dark outside."

"It'll get light again soon, Mama."

Rose looked up at Jack for him to say something.

"Your mother is right. You shouldn't be alone outside."

"Oh Papa please, I promise I'll be back in a few hours", she looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Well alright, but you'll be back at noon at the last."

"Thank you", she said hugging him. "Bye Ma."

"Wait", Jack shouted "Take the key with you."

"Won't you need it when you go out?"

"No, I don't think that we'll go anywhere soon", Jack answered knowingly looking at Rose not at Josephine.

"Oh, all alright…"

With that she was out.

…..

"Now that was your supposed stern education, Mr. Dawson, just letting her run around", Rose giggled.

"Oh you", Jack said starting tickling her causing Rose to laugh even more.

"No Jack, stop please…Jack…" she said through her giggles.

"Only if you tell me that I'm right?"

"Alright…alright…Jack."

He finally stopped to tickle her moving over her instead and looked into her eyes. Rose felt herself getting weak again just seeing his smile.

"We're finally alone."

"I guess."

"Are you happy?" he asked her.

"Yes very much, Jack. But would you please stop starring at me and start kissing me."

Jack smiled.

"Whatever you wish, my dear."

With that he leaned in and kissed her all over. Rose took hold of him and did the same. They were kissing each other for quite a few minutes, when Jack felt Rose opening the buttons of his shirt. He instantly stopped looking her in her eyes.

"Hey, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure about anything else in my whole life, Jack. Please, I want you to make love to me."

Jack was stroking her hair now and then her neck.

"Alright, come on", he said sweeping her up in his arms. "The couch is not the right place for this. It'll be too uncomfortable for you."

Jack was carrying her over to the bedroom, laying her down.

"Jack, come here", she took his hand. Jack moved over her.

Rose was still pulling on his shirt which finally came off. Jack meanwhile tucked at her dress. He was glad that the time of corsets was finally over. That made it easier to undress her.

"No corset", he more playfully asked her.

"No, I'll never wear one."

"I'm glad", he said starring at her naked body now. Finally he couldn't hold it back anymore he started to kiss her neck, her breasts, everything.

"Jack."

Both stopped for a little while for him to move out of his trousers and their underwear, but they were soon back on kissing each other again.

"I've missed this so", she whispered digging her hands in his bare skin. She could feel him now throbbing against her, so she opened her legs for him to enter her.

"You're so soft", he said.

Rose smiled at him. He was still kissing her all over, on her mouth, her neck…_oh god I can't think when he does that._

"Hey, are you ready?" she heard him asking.

"I'm always for you", she answered kissing him and feeling him entering her, which wasn't anything like Cal's.

"Jack!" Rose screamed through her orgasm. Jack tried to silence her with another kiss, but he soon felt his body shacking again too.

Rose could feel him moving inside her, something she had thought she'd never experience again. Exhausted Jack finally collapsed on her, laying his head between her breasts just like he had done on the Titanic. Only this time there wouldn't be any stewards to suddenly emerge.

"Are you alright?" she asked him now knowing the truth of why he was so weakened, not like back then.

"Don't worry about me, my angel", he said moving up and kissing her again.

Rose could still feel him moving inside her. She closed her eyes to happy to think of anything else other than him looking at her, him being inside her. She finally felt him moving out however.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, holding her almost as close as when they had made love.

Rose laid her head on his chest, smiling happily.

"Hey", Jack said stroking her hair.

"That was wonderful."

"_You're _wonderful, my dear."

"Are you o.k. with me laying my head there", she asked.

"Of course I'm. Why wouldn't I?" he wondered.

"Because it might be too heavy for…"

"Me? No Rose, you're not too heavy for me and your sweet little head surely isn't as well. You may lay it down wherever you want."

Rose closed her eyes again. Just feeling Jack holding her was too much for her to take. She felt the tears dwelling up again, causing Jack to look at her with concern in his eyes.

"Rose, hey honey, don't cry. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Jack", she shook her head. "I'm just so happy."

"I'm too", Jack said embracing her.

"I've missed you so."

"I missed you more."

"No I."

"Me…"

"I…"

"Are we really quarrelling about who of us missed the other one more?" Jack finally asked.

"No, we're not because everybody knows that I missed you more."

Before Jack could protest she stopped him with another kiss.

"Alright you've won."

"Of course, my love."

Rose laid her head back on his shoulder; Jack meanwhile started kissing her neck again.

"You smell like strawberries."

"No, Jack. I'm not", Rose giggled.

"But like roses", he insisted.

Rose could hear him whispering something in her ear; she was about to start crying yet again when she realized what it was: "I love you, Rose."

Rose felt the tears coming up again; Jack however quickly wiped them away.

"I love you too, so much."

"I'm just sorry that I weren't there for you and…"

Jack was stopped by her tipping her finger on his mouth.

"Oh you were there for me, Jack. I would've never endured the life with Cal if I hadn't had Josephine and you gave her to me Jack. Our love created her…"

Jack just looked at her now.

"I've only lived on my memories", she added.

Jack gazed at her, touching her face.

"I guess that's not much to live for. What would you say if we're going to make some more?" he smiled at her.

"I'd like that very much, Mr. Dawson", she answered smiling back happily already feeling him moving over her body again.


	29. Chapter 29

Molly had decided that it was finally time for Rose to start living again.

It couldn't be that a girl of her age was living like an old woman, moreover always grim and sad. No, something had be to done. Molly had already made up a plan for today to cheer Rose up a bit; maybe they could take Josephine with them as well. She sure was a nice girl, just with an evil father. Molly of course didn't know the truth yet.

Ruth meanwhile had tended to Cal. His wounds were bandaged, but everybody could still see that he had been in a very bad fight.

"Cal, you've to do something about it. You can't just let her run away. You…"

_Oh shut up you silly old woman, just shut up._

He head ached even more hearing her shrill voice. Of course they weren't going to get away with this especially not Dawson.

"What was this all about Cal. Rose said that Mr. Dawson is Josephine's father?"

"I don't care what he is or not. I just want him out of the picture again."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Pauline went to answer it.

"Hello, its Pauline, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Brown."

"Oh great I really remembered. Is Rose here, I wanted to take her for a walk."

"I…she…she isn't here", Pauline stammered. Before she could stop her, Molly moved past her into the house.

Pauline was worried. She had been told that Rose wasn't there, but she didn't know anything further. She just knew that Mr. Hockley was furious and she didn't want to provoke him anymore. Molly however couldn't care less. She sat down on the couch.

"When will she be back?"

"I…I don't know…I…"

"Well then get someone who could tell me, honey."

"Of course, Madam", Pauline answered.

"Oh and get me something to drink."

Pauline went inside Cal's office to summon up Ruth.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?"

"Not now, Pauline. We're busy."

"But Mrs. Brown is here. She wanted to see Mrs. Hockley."

"Well didn't you tell her that my daughter isn't here?"

"Of course I did, but she wouldn't listen. She's sitting outside on the sofa now, demanding to know when she'll come back."

"Alright I'll talk to her", Ruth said.

"I'm coming with you. I'm going to teach this woman a lesson."

Ruth followed by Cal escorted the room.

"Molly hello. I'm sorry but Rose isn't here."

Molly looked up. First at Ruth, but soon her gaze wandered past her, when she saw Cal.

"Oh my god, Mr. Hockley what happened to you?"

Cal had completely forgotten about his wounds.

Molly was starting to laugh.

"Have you been trying to start a boxing carrier lately? Well I guess you should give it up."

"That isn't funny, Mrs. Brown."

"I'm sorry", she said but still giggled.

She really wondered what had happened to Cal.

"I already told him that the one, who did this, shouldn't be getting away with it."

"I presume someone must've hated you very much, Mr. Hockley."

"Be it, Mrs. Brown. But I can however tell you that this is based on mutuality."

Now Molly was even more eager to know the truth.

"Mrs. Brown you can see that Rose isn't here. Please we've many other things to do."

"Of course – Mrs. Dewitt Bukater – I can see that."

Ruth practically shoved her outside.

Molly wondered what had happened. You ever did this to Cal must hate him with a passion. Maybe Mr. Lansdowne had found out the truth? But he wasn't the type of man to start a fight with anyone; he was far too old for that.

Cal had said that it was mutual.

_I really wonder…now who could hate Cal this much to batter him up like that? _

…

Jack and Rose happily walked down the street. Josephine had to go to school today and afterwards she would be with a friend.

"Are you going to tell me now where we're going?"

"No, I told you, it's a surprise."

Rose hadn't seen Molly since the day of her wedding anniversary. She had been so worried about her then.

_She surely thinks that I'm still lying in my bed grim and sad. She deserves to know the truth. _Molly had always liked Jack. She knew of Rose's feelings concerning him.

_Unlike my mother I'm sure that she'll be happy for us. _

"Rose, please just give me a little hint?"

"No."

"But you're sure that wherever we're going that we won't disturb anyone and that he'll love seeing us together?"

"I've no doubt about that."

Jack and Rose had practically spent the last few days in bed. Only when Josephine was there they had gotten up and spent time with their daughter. Josephine however started to become a young woman too; she didn't want to spend all her free time with her parents. And she sensed that her parents as well needed some time alone now. Rose had occasionally remembered Molly and told Jack that she wanted to visit an old friend living here in city. But she didn't tell him who it was.

They were finally standing in front of a huge two story mansion. Jack just starred at in awe. He'd never get used to these – palaces.

"Hey, are you going to stare a hole in the ground?" Rose laughed taking his hand. "Come on."

…...

Molly was really worried about Rose now. It wasn't hers to just disappear. But she could of course understand why Rose had left Cal. Because even though Ruth and Cal hadn't conformed anything on that matter, she was sure that they had no idea where Rose had gone.

When seeing Cal last Molly couldn't help being mischievous. Finally someone had let him pay for whatever he had done. Molly however was sure that it had something to do with Rose.

"Mrs. Brown?"

"Yes, Bridget?"

"Mrs. Hockley is here to see you with some man. I just wanted to ask if this alright. Do you want to see them?"

"Of course I do. Just shove them in."

Molly was glad that Rose had come to her.

Jack and Rose meanwhile were led into the living room by Bridget.

"Why didn't you tell me that we're visiting Molly?" Jack silently asked her.

"Because then it wouldn't have been a surprise anymore. You're always far too curious, Mr. Dawson", she said playfully tickling him.

Jack however wasn't about to let her just get away with this. He took her hands and placed them behind her back.

"That's unfair, Jack. You know that you're stronger than I'm", Rose giggled.

"You should've thought about this before, my dear."

"But you love me, don't you, Jack?"

"Of course I do more than anything else in the world", he answered at last releasing her hands from behind her back which Rose immediately put over his neck and Jack too embraced her drawing her close. At the moment when they kissed each other Bridget happened to walk into the room.

"I…I…I'm sorry", she stammered causing Jack and Rose to look at her.

Bridget had always seen Rose unhappy and sad; she really wondered what had happened to her. She was sure however that it had something to do with the attractive man standing beside her now.

"Mrs. Brown wanted to know what you and your companion would like to drink, Mrs. Hockley?"

Rose looked up at Jack.

"I don't know. What would we like to drink, Jack?"

"I've no idea what you want, my dear. I'm taking what every man loves to drink."

"And this would be, Sir?"

"A beer, Miss Bridget."

"Sure, Sir."

"Thank you, Miss Bridget."

"I'll take the same", Rose said wanting her out.

Once she was outside, Rose shoved Jack in the side again.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You were flirting with her."

"No, I weren't."

"Oh really and what was this – _thank you Miss Bridget_?" she said in a low sweet voice.

Jack just put his arms around her and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rose demanded to know now really annoyed.

"You're jealous of her."

"No, I'm not", she protested.

"Oh you're. But you know you don't have any reason for it. There's only one woman in the world that I love and that's you", he said kissing her on her forehead.

"You promise that…"

"Yes I promise."

They were stopped by Molly who all of a sudden walked into the room.

"I'm sorry to have let you wait", she said not looking at them put placing the glasses on the table.

"Hello Molly, no problem."

"Hello Rose", she answered still not looking up.

Molly was about to really be surprised.

"Hello Molly."

"Oh hello, Jack", she answered not realizing what she had just said.

She instantly looked up, when she comprehended it.

"Oh my god, Jack!" she shouted turning to them.

Molly walked over to Jack and Rose who were both happily smiling. Before Jack could protest Molly embraced him.

"Hey", Rose playfully protested.

"Sorry, honey you don't have to be jealous of me however. I'm so happy for you two. Come on let's sit down and tell me everything. I'm eager to know how you met again and everything else."

Molly sat down on one side, while Jack and Rose on the other. Molly looked at them, they looked so happy. She remembered Cal suddenly. Could it be that Jack had…? Yes it must've been him. It all made sense now, also Cal's talk about it being a common feeling on both sides.

"You did this to Mr. Hockley, right Jack?"

"What did I do?"

"You know what, Jack."

"But I don't. Jack, what happened? What have you done?"

"Nothing to worry about, my dear. I just taught him a lesson."

"A very good one, I might add. When I saw him last I thought he had been boxing or something like that."

"Jack! Really you shouldn't have", but she laughed while she tried to nurture him indicating that she wasn't angry at him.

"Well how did you two meet again?"

They told her the whole story of Jack and Josephine meeting and then about them meeting as well.

"I'm glad to hear that you're her father, Jack. I never understood how such a lovely girl could have such an evil father."

Rose was completely content, she closed her eyes and only distantly heard Jack and Molly talking, leaning her head on his shoulder and feeling Jack's arms wrapped around her.

"Looks like someone is tired", she heard Jack's voice, opening her eyes she looked up at him.

"No, I'm not", she wanted to protest but her yawning proved her wrong.

Jack just laughed at her, kissing her on her head.

"I can see how you're not tired."

Molly just loved it watching the two of them together. She suddenly remembered something. She stood up to take something out of the cupboard.

"Hey you two, I've got something for you."

"What is it?" Rose asked sitting up again.

"Here, I wanted to give this to you", she handed Rose the paper.

"Oh my god Molly, that's too much. A whole extended weekend…"

"I actually brought it for you and…Alfred, but I guess you'll better take Jack here with you."

"Who's Alfred?"

"I'm going to tell you later, alright?"

"Sure."

Rose was still a little bit worried about his reaction concerning him even though her inner voice told her that he wouldn't hit her like Cal had.

"Oh Molly I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes. I promise you'll love it."

"Alright, we'll take it", Rose finally answered.

Bridget came into the room.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Brown I just wanted to ask you, if you or Mrs. Hockley and her companion would like to have something else."

"I'm not, Bridget."

Jack shook his head.

"I've something else to tell you, Bridget", Rose answered.

"And that would be, Mrs. Hockley?"

"Would you please stop calling me, Mrs. Hockley but Mrs. Dawson instead?"

"Oh of course", she stammered.

Jack however happily hugged her and kissed her all over.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: This chapter is also a little bit M.

Jack and Rose had checked in into the Hotel room as Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. Rose was still legally married to Cal of course, but they both didn't care the least about this. Jack was still amazed at how big the suite was.

"Are you sure we're in the right Hotel, this room looks like a whole house?"

"I'm perfectly sure, my dear."

Once inside Jack quickly took Rose's hand and led her over the bed.

"I guess you're wasting no time, Mr. Dawson."

"Why should I, Mrs. Dawson? We both know that we're not here for a children's birthday party" he said causing Rose to laugh.

"You know what I've missed, Jack?" she asked moving up to him.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me soon."

"You and your crazy talks, Jack."

"But you love me for this, don't you?"

"Very much."

They kissed again, finally felling down on the bed, Rose on the top.

"I don't know how I could've lived so long without you"; Rose said between the kisses.

"You'll never have to think about that again."

Jack opened her dress while she did the same with his shirt and trousers. Jack meanwhile moved up on her kissing her on her neck.

"Do you like this, my angel?"

"Of course I do", she whispered back.

Rose meanwhile moved her hands up his back, causing Jack to kiss her on the mouth.

"Rose", he whispered into her ear.

The other clothes were gone very quickly and before both knew anything else Jack had already entered her. Both just looked at each other not being able to say a word. Jack wrapped his arms around, moving out of her but still holding her close.

"I'm so happy", Rose suddenly broke the silence.

Jack felt her shivering moving the sheets up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Rose snuggled even closer to him.

"I love you", she yawned.

"I love you too", she heard him say. Before finally sleep overtook her she could still feel Jack's hands around her.

….

_Rose found herself standing inside her old house, actually her old bedroom, hers and Cal's. He had moved up to her, while she was standing with her back to the wall. _

'_Well, well, well…if this isn't a little whore…"_

_He then slapped her. He grabbed her hands, throwing her on the bed and undressed her._

'_Can you believe this, the little slut seems to like it' he mocked kissing her breasts._

Rose tossed and turned in her bed.

'_Tell me that I'm the better man'_

'_No', she cried…_

'_I'm giving you the better fucks'_

'_No', she cried…_

Rose suddenly felt someone holding her hands. Thinking instantly that it were Cal's she tried to shove them away, but the person wouldn't let her.

"Rose, wake up", she heard someone say

"No, you're not the better man", he suddenly heard her saying out aloud.

"Rose, wake up, you're having a nightmare", she heard again finally opening her eyes to look up at him. Her eyes were wet from her tears and she was shaking all over. Jack immediately took her into his arms.

"It's alright now; nothing is going to happen to you. He won't ever touch you again", Jack said stroking her hair.

Rose just let him hold her, being glad that he was there.

"I'm sorry, Jack…I…"

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry, Rose. If anyone has to be, it's him."

Jack just stroked her hair not wanting to push her into anything, although he was eager to know what she had dreamed about.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" he finally asked. Rose looked up at him her eyes full of tears. Jack was looking at her with his blue eyes. Rose moved her hand up touching his face and kissing the palm of his hand.

"Yes, I want, Jack", she suddenly said firmly. "I just…I just don't know where to begin…"

"Just start with what you think is best."

"Alright, but it's going to take some time…"

"We've every time in the world", Jack said.

"You know when I finally was on the Carpathia I wanted to go and look for your name on the survivor list, but before I could Cal was there. He locked me up in a room. I'm not even sure if he told anyone that I was still alive."

"That would explain why I couldn't find your name on it. But go on."

"Cal then told mother who was overjoyed to see me. Well I'm not sure if she was overjoyed to see me as a person, she was happier that she could retain her lifestyle now…Cal instantly asked me to marry him, which I at first rejected…one and a half month went by and I suddenly realized that I was with child. I was so happy to have something to remember you…I don't know how and I don't know when, but somehow Cal found out that I was pregnant. He knew right away that he couldn't be the father, since we had never…well you know…he…he blackmailed me…he said marry me or I'll see to it that your child will never see the light of the world…"

Rose was by now crying again which caused Jack to embrace her tighter.

"Shh, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

"I should've fought him…I should've…"

"Shh, you did what you thought was best for you and our daughter."

"The life with Cal was the living hell for me, especially the nights with him. Now coming to my bad dream, Cal had been furious with me because I had danced with someone else…with –Alfred…who know the one Molly mentioned…he was in love with me…"

"And you, where you in love with him?"

Rose instinctively knew that he didn't ask because he was jealous like Cal, but because he cared for her.

"No, Jack. There's only one man I've ever loved. I was just…just happy to have someone other than Cal…"

"What happened to him?"

"Alfred? Cal had him murdered. He told me later on. Well however after the dance he came to me to sleep with me. I refused but he just grabbed me and…and…"

Rose felt a lump forming up in her throat.

"He raped you", Jack disgustingly answered for her.

"Yes", Rose said looking down. "What's more he made me say things that I…I…"

Feeling Jack holding her tight, gave Rose the strength to go on: "I've…I didn't mean it…Jack…he made me say that he is the better man…that he was fucking me better than…than you and…that…that I loved him more than you, Jack. But that's not true…I…it's not true Jack…"

Jack felt the rage burning up inside him for this low life called Caledon Hockley. Rose had started to cry hysterically again, leaning her head on his shoulder und closing her eyes, her whole body shacking. She must've been so scared.

"It's not true", she whispered occasionally between her sobs.

"Shh, honey", Jack whispered holding her close and stroking her hair "I know that it's not true, I know it."

"I never loved him, Jack. I only love you", she finally said having calmed down a bit. "Please forgive me, Jack", she added looking up at him.

"Hey, I've nothing to forgive you, Rose. In fact I still don't know how I could've lived so long without you", he said smiling at her and touching her face. "I love you Rose. Do you understand what this means?"

"But I slept with him, Jack. You can't just ignore this."

"You didn't sleep with him, Rose, not like we do with each other. He raped you. That's a blatant difference. You didn't do it because you wanted to."

"But I could've fought him, I could've…"

"Oh now we're getting to the bottom of this. Rose, look at me", he said lifting up her skin. "Please tell me that you don't think that it was your fault."

"But it was Jack. Cal was right, if hadn't wanted I would've fought him more."

Jack starred at her not being able to believe what he had just heard.

_I really should've killed him when I had the chance to do so. _

Rose actually thought that it was her fault what he had done to her. True Josephine too had known that it wasn't her fault with Clelia's baby and finally understood this, but this was something different. Cal must've really oppressed her both psychologically and physically. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come here and to be intimate with her. Rose hadn't said anything for the last few minutes; she was obviously waiting for him to say something.

"He was right, Jack. It was his right as husband. He just demanded his right as husband, when he wanted to sleep with me. He didn't rape me."

Jack's jaw dropped. He looked at her as if she had lost her mind. However he needed to know some other things.

"Is this the reason why you sleep with me?" he asked her without a warning.

"What?" she looked up at him. Why would he ask her such a thing? Why would he even get such an idea? She loved him and that was the only reason. He knew that, didn't he?

"No, Jack, of course not. I love you; you know that this is the reason…the only reason why I sleep with you."

Rose didn't know what he was getting to.

"Alright, Rose. I believe you. And now another question, let's suppose we would be married, just theoretically alright and I'd ask you to sleep with me…would you say yes?"

"I guess, yes."

"Because you love me or because it's like Cal told you my right as husband?"

"Because I love you, Jack. But please I still don't understand what…"

"Just wait. Alright let's say we'd be married and I want to sleep with you, but you don't."

"Why wouldn't I want it?" Rose asked now completely perplexed.

"Rose, I don't know why, it's a theoretical situation alright."

She nodded.

"Alright. Would you still say yes?"

"You mean even if wouldn't want to have sex with you, if I would still say yes?"

"Exactly."

"No. Why should I?"

"But according to Hockley wouldn't it be my right as husband to demand this from you?"

"Jack I know that you love me. You wouldn't demand such a thing from me. But please would you tell me why you're asking me all those questions…"

Jack looked at her and suddenly it really dawned on her.

"Oh my god, Jack, you're right. I…it wasn't my fault at all…I did tell him to stop, but he never listened…he always told me that he just did it, because he loved me…but he never loved me ,Jack."

Rose felt the tears dwelling up again moving closer to him.

"He should've listened to me, Jack. If he had really loved me, he wouldn't have forced himself on me", she said.

Jack was stroking her hair.

"You're right, Jack. What he did had nothing to do with making love, he raped me", she finally choked out. "I hate him, Jack for what he did to me. I hate him. He…he raped me…Jack…"

She was weeping again, her whole body shacking.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here…it's alright, nothing is going to happen to you…I'm here…"

"Jack, just hold me."

"I'll always be here for you."


	31. Chapter 31

AN: For all those you really thought that Cal would give up so easily, here's the proof that you were wrong – and again many thanks for all reviews!

About one week after Jack and Rose had met again and very doing some honeymoon holiday, the whole society seemed to have found out. It was the gossip of the year. No one could believe it. The beautiful vicious Mrs. Hockley had left her husband. Cal of course had told anyone that she was just visiting some friends, somewhere in Europe, but everybody seemed to know that these _friends_ didn't exist at all. He was not only furious about her; also his business wasn't going as good as it should be. But this could be dealt later with.

Cal was more than furious in fact he was burning with rage. There was nobody in whole world that he hated more than Dawson. He had humiliated him once to many times and he was going to pay for it, both of them were.

Ruth still kept whispering in his ear day and night about how he should do something about it. How he shouldn't let her run away, how society would be making fun over them behind their backs.

Cal couldn't hear it anymore. He just wished that she'd shout up.

_I guess this stupid woman is my punishment that everybody seems to get in the world, but the fucks with Rose surely made up for this. _

Cal had of course thought about the whole thing. He had first thought about making Jack look like a thief again or something like that putting him to jail forever. But he quickly rejected this idea. No Rose would just go and visit him every day. And after all who said that the judge wouldn't ruin it all? After all hadn't Jack also won over the whole of Titanic society that this dinner back then? No, Cal couldn't risk this.

He then remembered something. Hadn't Rose been with him these whole years just to protect her daughter? He then thought about Jack. He had told him that he'd kill if he'd touched them again. Cal had to laugh about this. Who did he think he was? Did this little gutter rat really think he could win?

Cal was going to let him pay. He was sure that Jack loved both Rose and his daughter. Now the question just was whom he actually loved more.

_I guess we'll find out soon._

Yes this was the perfect plan. It couldn't go wrong.

Cal summoned up his new manservant Mr. Bullock, to tell him about his plan.

"You understand I don't want her dead. I just want you to bring her here."

"Of course, Sir."

…..

Josephine and her friend from school Rebecca were walking down the street. Josephine had told Becky as she called her everything about the new situation. Her friend was of course eager to meet Josephine's new real father.

"My parents are doing some honeymoon holiday, you know."

Becky nodded.

"For the time being I live with their friend Mrs. Brown. I think my parents are coming back at the end of the week."

"I can't wait to see your father. He really must be a great man."

"Oh he is", Josephine smiled. "But hey you can visit me at Molly's today. I'm sure she has nothing against it. You know the address, right?"

"Yes, I've written it down. But I can't come with you right away, I promised by mother to help her for tomorrow. It'll be the eighties birthday of my grandfather."

"Happy birthday then to him."

"Thanks I'll tell him. Let's say I could be there at 5pm? Or is this too late? Is your mother's friend going to sleep early?"

"Molly no, surely not. No 5pm will me alright. But are your parents going to allow you to walk all by yourself?"

"Don't worry I'll asked my elder brother to go with me."

"Great then, let's see each other in two hours."

"I…", was Becky about to start, but she was suddenly stopped.

"You're not going to see your friend again so soon if her parent's are not doing what Mr. Hockley wants."

Josephine instantly recognized the voice of Mr. Bullock.

"Miss Hockley, your father is awaiting you. He told me to escort you home."

"I'm not Miss Hockley, I'm Miss Dawson and the man you're talking about isn't my father. He never was. My real father is away!" she shouted at him.

He however just grabbed her hand.

"I know that you silly little girl; however I couldn't care less, about your family situation. Mr. Hockley isn't very pleased with what your – _father_ – did", he threatened.

"Let's me go"; she tried to shove him away.

Becky meanwhile had snapped out of her consolation state again, lunging at him and trying to help her friend, who was held prisoner by him.

Mr. Bullock however just shoved her away and took out a gun that he put on Josephine's head.

"I wouldn't move another step, if you don't want anything to happen to your friend"; he told Becky, who stood there frozen in state again.

"I'm going to take Miss Hockley with me now. Here", he took out a signed letter and handed him to Becky who took it with shaking hands "I trust that you give this to Mr. Dawson. And tell him that he shouldn't try anything or otherwise he'll never see his daughter again."

With that he shoved Josephine away and into some waiting car.

"Oh my god, oh my god"; Becky murmured to herself still shaking. After a few minutes she came to herself again. She decided it would be best if she told her parents about everything and then she would go to this Mrs. Brown.

…

Mrs. Edison, Becky's mother, was baking cookies together with Becky's younger sister Sarah. More cookies however were disappearing in her mouth than in the oven. Mrs. Edison loved.

"They're good, Mama", Sarah said her mouth still full.

"I'm glad that you like them, but we won't have any cookies for tomorrow if you don't stop them now. More over it isn't polite to speak with a full mouth. And who know that you'll be sick again from eating uncooked pastry."

"Sorry, Mama…" Sarah started.

Mrs. Edison was about lecture her again, but at this moment Becky's came running in.

"Mother, are you here?"

"In the kitchen sweetie, we're baking cookies, well we try to."

Becky had her eyes full of tears.

Mrs. Edison was shocked when she saw her.

"Mama"; she cried out.

"Oh my god honey what happened to you? Come on sit down first."

Becky did as she was told.

"It's about Josephine. She…she has been kidnapped…"

"What?"

"Can I've more cookies, Mama?"

"Not now Sarah, your sister has serious problems at the moment. Go and play with something."

Once she was out, Mrs. Edison turned to her elder daughter again.

"Alright, tell me everything in strict rotation. What happened?"

"We were on our way home, when this man came up and held her…I tried to help her, but…he was stronger than me..."

"And?"

"He told me to give this to her father. He said something about that Mr. Dawson wouldn't see her again if he tried anything."

"Wait, wait, wait honey. Now who is Mr. Dawson?"

"Her father."

Mrs. Edison hadn't been told anything so far, so she couldn't know.

"But I thought Mr. Hockley…?"

"No he is one who captured her. It's a complicated story, Mama. Josephine also didn't know. Nobody knew, they just found out the truth about a week ago. And now Mrs. Ho…I mean Mrs. Dawson is living with Josephine's real father. And Mr. Hockley isn't very pleased about this."

"Alright, calm down. Now what did this man tell you to?"

"He gave me this letter and told me to give it to Mr. Dawson."

"Alright then do it."

"But he isn't here. Josephine said that her parents are away for the weekend."

"And where she is staying at this time? Alone or what?"

"No, with a friend, Mrs. Brown is here name."

"Well do you know where this Mrs. Brown is living?"

"Yes. Josephine gave me her address."

"Well then let's go to her. Just wait, I'll call your brother and tell him to look after Sarah."

Twenty minutes later they were on their way to Molly's house.


	32. Chapter 32

As fast as they could Mrs. Edison and her daughter went – more run – to Molly's home. Becky was still completely shocked from what had just happened and was glad that her mother accompanied her.

Molly meanwhile was happy that Jack and Rose were finally together. It was just sad that they had wasted so much time, but she was sure that they would make up for everything. However Molly wondered why Josephine still wasn't here. She wasn't the type of girl to be late and not say anything. But she quickly rejected that thought. After all she was young and young people sometimes tended to forget about time.

Mrs. Edison forth fully knocked on the door.

Bridget immediately went to answer it and Molly wondered who this could be. Josephine had her own key.

Mrs. Edison didn't even let Bridget say one word.

"I'm Mrs. Edison and this is my daughter Rebecca, please Mrs. Brown…"

"Mama, this isn't Mrs. Brown this her maid Bridget."

"Oh, sorry. However we want to see Mrs. Brown. Please it's urgent."

Molly had heard the noises as well and stood up what it was all about.

"What's going on here? Becky, what are you doing here? Where's Josephine?"

"Mrs. Brown, I'm sorry…I…this is my mother."

"Oh, Mrs. Edison, nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Well come in and tell me what happened. Bring us something to eat and drink, Bridget."

"Of course, Madam."

After they were all sitting, Molly again asked what had happened.

"So tell me, what happened."

"I…there was this man…and told me to give this…" she took out the letter "…to Mr. Dawson."

"Jack?" Molly wondered. "Why would anyone give you a letter to him?"

Becky was so hysterical that Mrs. Edison took the part to tell everything further.

"My daughter and her friend Josephine were walking home when this man came and captured her. He gave my daughter a letter to give it to Mr. Dawson."

"Oh my god", Molly put her hand over her mouth. "Do you know who did this? Do you know the name of the man who captured her?"

"No, Mrs. Brown, but I know in whose request it happened – Mr. Hockley."

Molly was shocked.

"Josephine told me that you know where her parents are the moment."

"Yes, I know I'll immediately call them. You can give me the letter to Jack. I can give it to him", Molly moved out her hand.

"No, I want to give it to him. Please Mama; can I stay here until her parents come?"

When Mrs. Edison didn't answer right away, Molly did:

"If you're worried about her, Mrs. Edison, I'm going to escort her home personally."

"Really? Well alright."

Both Molly and her mother understood how much this meant to Becky.

…..

Jack and Rose had just happily gotten back from a walk.

"I never thought that we'd see anything else than our Hotel room", she giggled.

"Me too."

Jack turned to her, starting to kiss her neck.

"Jack", Rose said whirling out of his embrace and running to the bathroom. "Hey what would you say to a little bath together", she laughed.

"I'd never say no to a beautiful lady", he said causing Rose to blush.

"Great I'm going to fill the bathtub."

Rose then disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Jack standing there alone. He was about to follow her, when the telephone rang. Jack took the receiver, really wondering who on earth would call them now.

"Hello?...yes that's me…Mrs. Brown…yes I want to speak her…"

"Jack, it's me Molly. Something horrible has happened. Please you two have to come, immediately to me…alright…I'm then going to tell you everything…"

Before Jack could ask anything further, Molly had hung up. Rose was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Jack you're still dressed. Come on I'll help you…"

She was about to unbutton his shirt but was stopped.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"Molly called."

"What?" Rose moved up to him, letting him hold.

"She didn't want to tell me anything further, she just said something about horrible things and that we should come to her at the instant."

"My god Jack. What if anything happened to Josephine?"

With her motherly instinct Rose somehow knew that her daughter was in trouble.

…

When Jack and Rose finally arrived at Molly's doorstep it was already dark outside. Mrs. Edison had already left to look after her younger daughter, but Molly and Becky were impatiently waiting for Jack and Rose to show up.

Jack had tried to calm her down on the way there.

"You'll see there's nothing wrong with Josephine."

"Hey you too, come in", Molly greeted them.

Rose saw Becky standing there and instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Becky? What are you doing here? Where's Josephine?"

Since nobody answered her, she looked around in room, occasionally running in the bathroom in the kitchen – but there she was neither. Rose returned back to Molly and took Jack's hands. Somehow she had a very bad feeling about all this.

"Molly where's Josephine?" she asked again looking then over to Becky. "Becky, please tell me where my daughter is?"

Rose's voice had become hysterical by now. Molly thought it better to calm her down first.

"Rose, honey, why don't you sit down first?" she suggested.

"I don't want to sit down. I want to know where my daughter is."

She didn't get an answer however as Becky stepped forward to Jack, holding the letter in her hands.

"Are you Mr. Dawson?"

"Yes. And you're?"

"I'm Becky, Josephine's best friend. Here, this is for you", she handed him the letter with shaking hands.

Jack silently unfolded it and scanned what was written on it –

_Dawson, I think it's time for you to pay. You took my wife, so I'm going to take your daughter. If you want to have her back, give me Rose back. You can decide whose (or better what's?) worth more to you – (fucking your) Rose or your precious daughter. I'm awaiting your answer, you know where to find me, but don't take too long. I'm not very patient, you know. _

_Hockley_

"I'm going to kill him", Jack whispered, when he realized what this meant. "He has completely lost his mind", he added.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I…I tried to help her…please forgive me…" Becky hysterically cried.

Jack knelt down in front of her, taking her hand.

"I know it's not your fault, Becky. You were just scared." With that he stood up again, standing beside Rose.

"Jack, please tell me what's written there", Rose suddenly asked.

"Maybe you should really sit down first?"

"Jack, I don't want to sit down. Give me the letter now." She practically snatched it out of his hands and read it.

When she had done so, she felt the whole world spinning around and would've fallen, if Jack hadn't been there to catch her. He then helped her sit down on the nearest couch.

"Oh my god", she choked out. Jack put his arms around her trying to calm her down, which wasn't very successful however.

"Rose, honey, maybe you should lie down a bit and sleep."

"I don't want to sleep. I want my daughter, Jack", she cried out letting him hold her.

"Might I ask what is written in there, Jack?" Molly asked referring to the letter.

Still holding Rose closely, Jack answered: "It's Mr. Hockley", he spoke the name out disgusted. "…he has kidnapped Josephine and…and wants me to decide between her and Rose."

"You're right, he is crazy." Molly then too went over to Rose to calm her down.


	33. Chapter 33

Cal had told Mr. Bullock to bring Josephine to some little flat outside New York. Only he and Mr. Bullock knew about the place. Mr. Bullock wasn't very pleased that he had also to take over the role of a maid; Josephine didn't make it easy for him. Cal however refused to engage a real maid; the more people knew about this the more chance that someone might start to talk.

"Miss Hockley", Mr. Bullock said "Here, I've something to eat for you."

"I'm not Miss Hockley. I expect you to call me Miss Dawson", she snapped back at him.

"I don't think that you're in the position to demand anything, Miss Hockley. If you wish to eat here, I'm going to leave the tray here on the desk."

With that he went out and locked the door again.

"You can't hold me here prisoner forever!" she shouted.

Josephine didn't know how long she waited. After some time she really was hungry and ate what Mr. Bullock had brought her. She really wondered what Cal's plan was. Cal had told Mr. Bullock that it was very important that she wouldn't physically miss anything. He also should occasionally look for her god forbid that this girl might do something to herself or worth even in Cal's eyes try to escape. If anything should happen to her his whole nice plan would go down the trenches.

When Cal arrived at the flat he immediately went to Josephine's room.

"Now, how is our girl?" he asked Mr. Bullock.

"She's a little wild."

"Oh she'll calm down. She has to once she's aware of the fact that this is going to be her home for a very long time."

Mr. Bullock smiled; he loved it how evil Cal was.

Cal unlocked the door of her room and went inside.

"I see, Madam has eaten something", he mocked.

"You can't hold me prisoner her forever!"

"Oh, I won't. You're free as soon as your father has decided."

"What decided?"

"I sent him a little letter. You know Dawson and I've been the best friends, but he really crossed the line one too many times, when he actually thought he could just steal me my wife."

"My mother isn't your wife. She never would've married you, if she known that my father was still alive!"

"But the truth is that she didn't know and that she really said yes to me."

"Only because you blackmailed her!"

"Blackmail, really? That sounds so harsh. I prefer to say that I only got what was rightfully mine already. Your father was just some unexpected obstacle. Without him your mother wouldn't even have thought about leaving me."

"My mother would've seen what person you really are even without meeting Papa!"

Cal wanted to slap her. He hated it how much she loved her father. Really what did Dawson do that every woman seemed to swap out their feet when meeting him?

"I couldn't care less about your father. But you've to admit that it's really unfair that he has got everything now."

"That's your own fault."

"Well that's what you say. I however think that I also deserve something."

Josephine looked at him. She really wondered about his plans.

"You're wondering about my intentions. Right?"

Josephine nodded.

"Well I sent your father a letter, he should decide between you and your mother. Now who do think is worth more to him, you or his beloved Rose?"

"You're a…"

"Evil bastard? Crazy insane man?" Cal laughed, "Whatever you like. That doesn't change the fact however that I'm now in the position to demand things."

…..

Rose had finally fallen asleep on Molly's couch. Molly had told Jack to carry her over to the quest room, which he of course did. He sat down beside her, watching her sleep.

"You know you should also get some sleep, Jack", Molly said.

"I can't", he answered occasionally stroking Rose's her. Her chest heaved up and down indicating that she had a very bad slumber.

"I was stupid to think that he'll leave her alone, Molly."

Molly put one hand on his left shoulder.

"Jack, it's not your fault what he did."

"I should've left the city with her, taken her someone to some unknown place, where he would never have found us", he said not taking his eyes away from Rose.

"Jack, you can't run away from your problems. Just think what your life would've been like, always on the run."

Jack didn't answer her; he just kept looking down at Rose.

"She…she told me yesterday what he did to her Molly…she was so scared…"

"I know it Jack, but she's strong. She…"

"No you don't, Molly. You don't know anything", Jack cut her in. "I mean I already knew that her life with Hockley wasn't…well very pleasant…but what she told me yesterday…I can't let her get back to him."

Jack didn't want to tell Molly that he really feared that she'd do something to herself, when if something happened to Josephine. He hadn't forgotten how the two of them really met.

If she tried once to kill herself, who said that she wouldn't try it a second time?

Molly felt sorry for the two of them. They had just gotten back together and now this.

"I don't know what to do, Molly. I can't decide between the two of them. They're my family, both of them."

Jack looked up at her, shaking somehow, but trying not to show it. He demanded complete control of himself; he needed to be strong for Rose.

…

Rose woke up about an hour later, finding Jack peacefully sleeping beside her. She kissed his forehead and got up to find something to eat, carefully not to wake him up. He surely needed some sleep now. Rose went into the kitchen, finding Molly sitting there.

"Hello, honey. I'm glad you're finally up."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Well, look outside its already dark and more to the next morning. But don't worry. You needed it. I guess Jack is asleep now?"

Rose nodded.

"Great, that'll do him good."

Molly mentioned Rose to sit down and placed some bread and butter on the table.

"I'm sorry, I already sent Bridget to the market."

"No problem. I'm not hungry."

"Oh dear you've to eat something. You knew it to be strong."

"How can I just sit there, when by daughter might already be dead?" Rose choked out.

"Oh Rose, honey you don't even think about this! She's alive and she'll come back."

Rose shook her head.

"I know what you think Molly and Jack thinks the same. That everybody has it's good sides too, but I know him better. Cal isn't going to give up. He won't just forget or forgive anything that in his mind Jack or I did to him."

Rose knew what she was talking about. She hadn't been married to him for nothing all those years. She knew that there was no reasoning with Cal. He didn't have the common sense of what is right and wrong as an ordinary person would. Cal sometimes freaked out at such silly things that Rose would've laughed over it if she hadn't been mostly the one to pay for it. When Rose first met Cal he was actually very nice to her, but as soon as he felt she would be his wife, this quickly changed. Rose had never given it much consideration too this actions. She just thought that this was the supposed way, how man acted, even though something inside her told her that it wasn't right to hit someone.

Only when she met Jack and fell in love with him, she really realized that Cal's acting wasn't normal at all. Rose wondered if his short-tempered irritability had something to do with his childhood. It most likely had, but Cal never talked about it. Rose knew that the only one he had had respect for was he father. Jack would say that an unhappy childhood isn't an excuse for making the life of others a living hell, but it might be an explanation.

"Cal won't give up, Molly. He isn't like any other person, not like you or Jack. Cal can't be reasoned with."

That was right Cal was dangerous. Jack might know this too, but he didn't know it as well as Rose did.

_I might me the only one to handle him. There's no telling what he might do to Josephine if she'll provoke him somehow._

Molly looked at her, wondering where she was with her thoughts.

"Hey honey, what are you thinking about?"

"Just about this whole situation, have you spoken with Jack?"

"You mean about the blackmail? Yes I did."

"Well, what did he say?"

"That he doesn't know what to do. He said that he simply couldn't decide between you two."

_That's what I thought. An idea formed up in her head. This might be the only way to get out of without somebody of her loved ones getting hurt. _


	34. Chapter 34

One week went by with Josephine still being in Cal's hands. Molly suggested engaging a private detective to locate her. Jack meanwhile didn't know what to do. His instant urge had been to run over and kill him, but Molly had talked him out of it.

Rose knew that she was the only one who could end this.

She and Molly were out buying some clothes, well Molly wanted to buy something for her little granddaughter and she told Rose that she needed someone to advise her. Rose on her side hadn't much desire to go shopping. But to please her she had said yes.

Rose had of course also thought about telling the police, but then again what could they tell them? Legally Cal was still Josephine's father; he even let her go to school. Mr. Bullock was seen of course to get her as soon as school was out.

There was still the letter Jack had gotten and Becky, who was eyewitness to the kidnapping, but it all came back to the fact that Cal was her father, at least to the law. And that was all that mattered. Nobody would believe that a father would kidnap his own child. Moreover Cal was rich und even if Jack would mention the letter let's say before a judge, Rose was sure that he would turn it against him. Rose hadn't forgotten what Cal did to Jack on Titanic tricking him into supposedly stealing that silly necklace. Even if Cal did tell Jack in the letter that he could decide between the two of them, Rose knew that Cal really meant he should decide for Josephine.

_I can't let something happen to Josephine or Jack._

It was true she loved him too much for it. And she knew that Cal would be after them, if Jack would choose her. Cal didn't want Josephine. He wanted her.

"Rose, hey honey are you paying attention?"

"Sorry Molly. I was just thinking."

"I could see it."

Molly looked at her. Rose looked somehow out of place, as if she didn't even belong there. It was only just about two weeks ago that she and Jack had come to her doorstep looking like two teenagers in love. Molly could understand the rage that Jack felt for Cal, but killing him wouldn't help anybody. She had come up with the idea of calling the police, but Rose had rejected it. She had also rejected it, when Jack said they needed a lawyer. It seemed that Rose had already made up her mind. If Molly had known what she actually wanted to do, she would've surely stopped her. But Rose never talked about any plans, not even with Jack.

"Rose, I've talked to Jack tomorrow morning."

Rose looked at her, but not really hearing her words.

"What did he say?"

"He is worried about you. He sinks that maybe you should get some free time."

"Should I go on holiday while my daughter is kidnapped?"

"No, Rose of course not. You know that Jack didn't mean it like this. But he's right; I remember when I first met you again that day in February with your maid. How depressed you were. And how you're somehow also depressed…"

"Is this a wonder to you Molly? Jack should know why I feel this way."

"Rose, he does. He loves you and Josephine. It's hard for him too. You shouldn't judge him so hard. He just wants to help you."

"You're right. I shouldn't paste my anger towards Jack. He hasn't done anything wrong."

Quite on the contrary, in her mind Jack couldn't do anything wrong at least not something serious. He always made her laugh; even in the most hopeless situation he still found a way to cheer her up. She knew that she could never love another one. She needed some time with him alone. Yes, just maybe two or three days. She needed this for her strength to go on with her plans.

Molly was showing her some dress.

"What do you think?"

"She'll love it", Rose answered not paying attention.

Molly brought it.

On their way home Rose was also quiet." "Honey don't you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I was just thinking about Jack and Josephine. They've missed so much time together."

"But you two as well…"

"Yes…" Rose absently shook her head "but that's not the same."

Rose remembered Jack and Josephine telling her that they instantly felt connected to one another. She couldn't separate the two of them now.

Molly starred at her and wondered what she could do to help her. Before she could say something however Rose spoke again.

"You know Molly maybe you're right."

"With what?"

"Maybe Jack and I need some time alone."

Molly looked at her not quite believing the sudden change of her mind.

"But didn't you just say that…"

"I know what I said, but some time alone with him would do me good."

Rose had of course also talked with Jack. She knew how hard this situation was for him. He simply didn't know what to do.

"Well that's great honey; would you like me to pay for another weekend in a hotel?"

No, I won' be able to do what I intend to, if I'm going to spend another weekend with him.

"No, I think that's too long. However if you could maybe go out in the next days and…"

"You're sure. It would be no problem."

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure."

"Alright then I'm meeting a friend on Wednesday. I'll be away the whole day and I'll tell Bridget to go out as well."

"Great. Thanks so much Molly."

Rose then hugged her.

Molly searched for anything in her eyes to tell her what she was thinking, but she couldn't make it out. Maybe she should've let Jack go over to Cal. Unbeknownst to Molly however Rose had already made up her mind.


	35. Chapter 35

AN: This chapter is again M.

As promised Molly had left Jack and Rose alone and gone out with Bridget. Rose wanted to make this day something special for both of them, so they would remember it their whole life. She wanted it to be surprise for him, so she had sent him out with some silly excuse and meanwhile she had decorated the whole bedroom with roses and candle.

Hopefully Jack would love it.

When Jack got home, Rose had put on some negligee and lied down on the bed.

"Rose, hey honey where are you?"

"Come in the bedroom."

Jack did as he was told.

When he saw her lying there with almost nothing on, he gasped. He even forgot to ask about Molly and Bridget.

"Do you like this?" she whispered with a low sexy voice.

Jack smiled.

"Of course I do. But what's the reason for…"

Rose moved up to him, drawing him closer.

"Does a wife always need a reason to seduce her husband?"

Jack shook his head.

"No, I guess not."

"See."

With that Rose started kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Make love to me Jack. I need you now", she whispered in his ear.

Jack didn't need this to be told twice. He began kissing her and together with Rose they soon fell on the bed, him on top. He quickly forgot his inner voice telling him that something was wrong.

Rose had started to tug on his shirt, finally bringing it off. Jack could feel himself getting harder by the minute, he really needed to be inside now or he would burst from desire. Rose felt him throbbing against her, she quickly helped him to remove his trousers.

Jack meanwhile kissed her all over, eventually he removed her undergarments.

"Jack", she whispered, when he started to rub her nipples making them harder. This felt so good.

Rose tugged on his underwear, removing it, finally they were both naked. They changed positions in one quick second. Rose moved her fingers up and down his chest, occasionally also to his under parts.

Jack licked on her ears and once in a while kissed her on her lips. Rose meanwhile felt herself becoming hotter and wetter. Jack felt this too of course and wasn't able to control himself anymore. He moved back on top for her again, never once leaving her lips with his mouth. Rose opened her legs for him to let him know that she was ready for him. He needed to enter her now.

He did so in one swift second, still kissing her and feeling her kissing him, while she dug her nails in his bare skin, making him shudder somehow.

"Jack…god…harder…I need you…"

Jack did as he was told slamming inside her.

"If you want this baby, you'll get it."

Rose couldn't believe her luck and the feeling that build up inside her.

"Jack!"

Rose drew him even closer with her legs. Jack went in and out of her, feeling an orgasm building up inside him. He however wanted for both of them to share this feeling. He moved inside her so she would feel it too.

"Does this feel good?" he whispered in her ear kissing her neck. Of course it did, it felt so well, so right. Other than with him she never experienced such pleasure with anyone.

"Harder Jack, make me come…" she cried out.

Jack again slammed harder inside her, feeling her body begin to shudder.

"Jack!" she screamed feeling her climax coming as well. Sensing this Jack finally gave way as well and together they experienced this sensational feeling, Jack releasing his seed inside her.

When it ended both of them looked at each other, not quite believing what had just happened. Even though it wasn't the first time they had done it, it always felt like the first. Finally he collapsed on her, feeling Rose embrace him.

Jack surely knows how to pleasure a woman, Rose thought. She could still feel him inside her and she could've been so happy, if she wouldn't have known that it was last time she'd experience such a feeling. She however didn't try to show it.

She felt Jack moving out of her, still holding her close.

"That was amazing", she heard him whisper in her ear. "I never thought that I could undergo such a wonderful feeling with any woman. I love so much, Rose", he kissed her while he told her. "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

Rose felt the tears coming up, while Jack held her, kissed her and whispered all these wonderful things to her. But he needn't to know what she was up to.

"I love you too, Jack", she answered.

Jack looked at her, something was wrong here. He just didn't know what. She was shaking somehow, but Jack was sure that it didn't come from their lovemaking. Rose tried not to show anything on the outside, but Jack wasn't just anyone. She tried so hard not to cry, but with Jack looking at her like this, she still did.

Jack gazed at her with concern in his eyes.

"Rose", he whispered trying to wipe away her tears. "My sweet little angel, what's wrong with you?"

Rose didn't know what to tell him.

_If I tell him the truth, he'll surely talk me out of it and if I say it's nothing he'll know that I'm lying. _

"Jack…" she began moving her hand up to his cheek.

What could she say?

"It's just…I'm worried about Josephine…what if Cal does something to her?"

"He won't, he still needs her. And if he should even try, I'm going to kill him", Jack tried to reassure her.

"I'm just feeling so…so bad that we enjoy ourselves here, while she…she…she may be dead already…"

Jack didn't want to bother her by telling her that she was actually the one who started this today, he just drew her closer.

"Hey, Rose, honey look at me, nothing is going to happen to her or to you. We'll find a way out of it, I promise. I won't let him ruin my family. I love you both too much to just let either of you go."

Rose tried smile. He had obviously brought her lie.

"Everything will turn out fine, don't worry my angel", Jack whispered in her ear, kissing her head again.

She laid her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes, trying not to fall asleep. Jack held her close, stroking her hair. He hadn't said so, but his bad feeling wasn't gone at all.


	36. Chapter 36

Rose woke up an hour later. Luckily Jack was asleep now.

_Molly surely won't return for some hours more. That gives me time to pack some things up. _

Rose stood up, trying not to wake Jack or her whole plan could be forgotten. She remembered what Jack had said to her.

_He doesn't know Cal as well as I do. Cal is going to kill him, if I stay with him any longer. I love him too much to let something happen to him. _

She quickly packed up a few things, when she came into the kitchen, she still found some of Jack's drawings lying on the table. She grabbed one picture of herself. She was sure that Jack wouldn't mind and she needed something to memorize these special moments that they always shared when he drew her.

Luckily Jack had also given her one picture of himself. She just needed to be careful that Cal wouldn't find it. She had one of her daughter as well of course. She would miss Josephine too, after all she had been her only reason for living for so many years.

_And now both of them will be my reason for living, even though in another way, than I originally thought. _

Josephine had always remembered her so much of Jack. She was a real father's child. There was no way that she could've ever accepted Cal as her father. Cal on his part hated her even more, because she was so much like Jack.

_I'll miss them._

But this couldn't be helped now. There was no time for sentimental feelings now. This one was the only plan that would work and that would keep Jack and Josephine save. Jack will look after her, he loves her as every father should love his daughter. He'll take good care of her; they both will be doing well. Rose didn't even think of herself.

_I just hope he hasn't done anything to her yet._

But Jack was maybe right, Cal still needed her. And now he'll get what he really wants.

She also rapidly moved through the others room, trying to save them up in her mind. She needed to remember them for later.

Rose went back again to Jack watching him sleep.

_I'll never hear him say – my sweet little angel – to me again. I'll never feel the touch of his fingers again or the wonderful feeling of him kissing me._

Jack won't ever tell her again how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. It hurt so much, especially now even more after this night.

_It always felt so special, when he made love to me. When he held me in his arms afterwards…_

Rose could feel the tears dwelling up again.

God, how she loved him, she kissed him on his forehead. She didn't dare to say something however, although she somehow wished that he would wake up and talk her out of it. But he didn't.

Rose stood up and left the room, not turning back to him again; for fear that she'd change her mind. She then quickly made her way out of the house.

…..

Molly had had a bad feeling the whole day. Not that she didn't want Jack and Rose to be alone, but something in Rose's voice had sounded unfamiliar, as if she was…lying? She didn't know. Maybe she shouldn't have gone out. But then again she had promised it to Rose and she was a person who always kept her promise.

Bridget had gone to visit her parents today, who lived there in the city.

Molly however now couldn't get home fast enough.

When she got home Jack had woken up, wondering where Rose was. Something was very wrong.

When Jack heard the door open, he immediately went to see who had come in.

"Rose…" but when he saw who it was his smile quickly changed "oh it's you."

Molly wanted to cheer him up "Hey, aren't you happy to see me?"

"I'm sorry, of course I'm. I just thought you were someone else, that's all."

Molly didn't need to ask him about who he had actually awaited. She knew it. Seeing Jack's worried face, she instantly remembered her bad feeling.

"She isn't here?"

"No. I've looked everywhere...I'm so worried."

Maybe Rose had just gone out to buy something. Maybe she'll return, she'll come back again in five minutes. But something told him that she won't come in the next five minutes or even in the next five hours.

"You know maybe I'm too worried, I mean she's a grown up woman. She surely knows what she'll do."

"No, I don't think that you worry too much, in fact I'm also concerned. I've had a bad feeling the whole day, but I thought that I was maybe just overestimating things. But now all her talk makes sense."

"What talk?"

"She told me something about Cal and that you wouldn't know him well enough, that only she knew how to handle him. I didn't understand right away what she meant. And yesterday she said that she needed some time alone with you. I of course suggested paying for some hotel, but she rejected it, saying something about Josephine."

"Oh my god", Jack choked out. "Do you think that she…?"

He couldn't bring himself to say it out aloud.

"I hope not Jack."

…

Rose meanwhile had gotten to her former home. This was is, no way out now. She knocked on the door and Pauline soon opened her.

"Mrs. Hockley", she sounded stunned. She hadn't awaited to see her again.

"Hello Pauline. Is my husband here?"

"Yes of course he is, Madam, come in. Sit down please. I'll get him."

Pauline went over to his office, while Rose sat down in the parlor.

"Mr. Hockley?"

"Yes?" he looked up.

"Your…your wife is here Sir."

"Rose?"

Pauline nodded.

"Yes Sir, she's waiting in the parlor."

"It's good. You can leave now Pauline. I want to speak alone with my wife."

Pauline nodded, leaving to help the cook Harriet in the kitchen.

Cal then went out to Rose.

"Hello, sweet pea. I didn't think I'd see you again. I thought your little gutter rat doesn't let you come around me alone?"

Rose restraint her feeling to say something to him for calling Jack a gutter rat again.

"He doesn't know that I'm here. I've something to tell you."

"Well then let's sit down", he said offering her a seat.

"So what it is?"

"I've thought about…I mean your extortion to Jack."

"And to what decision did you come?"

"There's only one way out of this. I…" she had to interrupt herself –_ you can do this Rose, you're doing it for Jack and Josephine_ "I'm coming back to you."

Cal's eyes grew wide. Had she just said, what he thought she did?

"But you've to promise me that nothing will happen to Josephine or Jack."

Cal still couldn't believe it.

"What about your promise to him and your talk about that you only love him?"

"I'm only doing this, because I love Jack so much. But you have to promise me that no harm be done to them?"

"Alright, you've my word. If you come back to me, I won't do anything to your daughter."

"And Jack?"

"And to your beloved gutter rat", he added.

Rose signed in relieve.

"But you've to know that you won't see them ever again."

Rose nodded.

"I know, but it's only way to protect my family from you. I love them too much to let something happen to them."

"Motherly love, how sweet", he mocked her. "And your little gutter rat. Won't you miss the fucks with him?"

"You don't understand what real love is Cal."

"But you understand that I'll also demand from you to be my companion in bed?"

"Yes, I know and I'm willing to take this risk. But you've to understand that I'm always going to love him. I would do anything so that Jack and Josephine will be save."

Cal couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't care less about whom she really loved. He just loved fucking her and the knowledge that Dawson would be broken, when he heard this made it even better.

_Luckily I don't know what love is or I'd also make such stupid decisions. _

"I've another request to you, well actually two."

"Go on."

"I want to see Josephine one last time."

"Alright, I'll tell Mr. Bullock to get her."

"And I want to tell Jack myself."

Cal wasn't very pleased with her last request but still said yes. After all it was the last time that she'd see him.

…

Half an hour later Mr. Bullock returned with Josephine. He already told her that her mother was here, so she quickly ran up to her.

"Mama", she embraced her. "What are you doing here?"

She hadn't seen her in two weeks and really wondered about both of them. She only knew about Cal's letter to her father, but nothing further.

"Hello my dear, come on sit down. I need to talk to you."

Josephine sat down beside her. Rose had told Cal to leave her and Josephine alone for a while, which he did, going back to his office, but with his door open.

_He surely thinks that I'll leave again._

"I've made up a decision. You do love your father, right?"

"Yes, of course. But I love you as well. We're going to be a real family now, aren't we?"

"Oh honey, you know your father loves you very much, you've to be there for him."

"But you'll be there for him, Mama."

"No, I won't."

Josephine starred at her.

"What? Why?"

"I've made up my mind. I'm staying here with Cal. That's the only way you and Jack can be happy."

Josephine shook her head. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her mother was actually sacrificing herself. Unbeknownst to both of them Pauline had let Jack in and now he stood here, hearing every word they said.

"What makes you think that I can ever be happy again without you?" he suddenly choked out. Rose turned to him.

"Jack, you're here. I didn't hear you come in."

Jack looked so out of place, so sad. Josephine stood up and went over to him.

"Please, Papa, you've to talk her out of this. You can't let her ruin her life like this."

Jack just nodded moving up to Rose and kneeling down before her.

"Rose, hey…you know you don't have to do this…come with us…we'll move somewhere, where he'll never find us."

"You don't understand. That's the only way to protect the two of you. Cal will never give up. He's obsessed with me."

"That's exactly the reason why you need to be away from him as far as possible."

"No, Jack. I've made up my mind. I'm staying here. But you take good care of Josephine. I know that you love her. And please Jack go and find some else, another mother for her. You also need someone to love you."

"But I don't want anyone else."

Josephine had moved up to them as well. She had never seen her father look so sad and lonely before. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Papa."

"Have you forgotten what he did to you? Do you really think I'm just going to leave you here with him?"

"Jack, I've already decided it. It's the only way. I want you to leave now, both of you. I took one drawing of you Jack to remember you. I know you won't mind."

Jack didn't know what to say.

"Please go now."

Josephine had already stood up and Cal had also returned.

"My wife told you to leave, Dawson", he said.

"Rose, please I love you", he said touching her cheek again and trying to kiss her, but before he could, she had taken a few steps backward towards Cal. She put an arm around him and started kissing him on his lips in front of Jack and Josephine.

"Dawson, how does it feel you see your beloved Rose kiss me? I'm surely going to enjoy the nights with her."

Jack stood there not being able to move. He wanted to lung at Cal and tell him that he won't get away with it, but Mr. Bullock stood in the corner and he instantly knew that it would be a stupid idea.

"Come on, Papa", he felt Josephine tug on his arm.

Once they were out, Rose broke down crying.

"Oh, sweet pea, why are you crying? You just got back to your family."

"No, I won't ever see them again and you know it."

Cal smirked.

"Pauline, would you please make up the room for my wife? And help her into some more decent clothes."

Hours later Rose still lay crying in her bed, just waiting for Cal to come up to her.


	37. Chapter 37

Cal was furious with his business partners; another one of them had gone bankrupt. This was the one bad thing now happening in his life. But that Rose was back in his live now, all made up for it.

Of course Cal too had to pay his credits, but he didn't even think that sometime the same thing could happen to him. All those stupid partners of his just didn't know how to hold their money together. Cal knew what was expected of him, he didn't think of reducing his lifestyle, moreover not only his, for there was Rose of course too and her mother. True Cal didn't love Rose, he was just a price, but she was still his wife and his wife needed to be dressed accurately, she couldn't run around like some peasant woman. What would people think?

Last week his old Harvard colleague George Hayward had gone bankrupt. His company had produced some dishes, lamps and things like these. People surely had other things they needed more than lamps. But they always needed steel. The economy needed it to build up houses and the military needed it to make weapons to destroy these houses again. Cal didn't have any moral doubts to earn money with the death of other people. After all anyone had to die some day and Cal couldn't care less about any of those filthy rats normally reduced to front soldiers – being simply called cannon fodder.

He had brought Rose some knew dresses and jewelry. She needed to be the best looking woman in New York's high society. He wanted every other man to be stunned. Cal was still very jealous, he kept watching her every step or told Mr. Bullock to do so. And there was also Ruth of course.

Cal had never liked her very much, her shrill voice, her complaining about all those silly things like clothes. No wonder there were no more woman rulers in the world for they would've thought more about the garments of their soldiers then their guns. He would've long thrown her out, if it hadn't been for Rose. He tried to visit her in bed every day and night, but yesterday he couldn't because those stupid George had come to visit him to discuss his financial situation with him.

Cal had just looked annoyed. George had obviously thought Cal would lend him some money.

'_I'm not a bank'_- Cal had told him.

George had been sad, but also understood. He still had some money saved up, also his wife had some. She had worked as a teacher long before and was going back to this now. They needed the money. Cal had just laughed over this.

_God forbid that my wife should start to work._

He'd never allow this. But George didn't have those high moral standards. His wife had sold all her exclusive dresses and jewels to make up to their debtors.

'_We're going to move to some cheaper parts of the city or maybe even to another country, where everything isn't so expensive'_, George had said.

He then had tried to beg Cal again with giving him money. He said something about that he really needed them. Cal however knew better. There was another thing he had learned from his father: Don't try to save a dead horse. It was actually an old Indian proverb, meaning that broken things couldn't be fixed anymore; they'd never look the same again. Cal was sure of course that this couldn't happen to his company.

Rose would've wanted to help people in need, working with Molly again at the shelter for the poor, but Cal rejected it. If he'd allow her to meet Molly, there was a good chance that she would meet Jack as well. And Cal couldn't let these happen. Rose's only duty now was to look pretty and enjoyed Cal's life, which included bed activity too. Cal wondered if Rose was also so stiff, when sleeping with Jack, but inside he knew that she wasn't. Even if he had her back now, there was still the problem called Jack Dawson. Cal had promised Rose that no harm be done to Jack. He was a man to his word, so he attended to keep that promise at least for now – the change all depended on Rose and her actions.

_If she should reject me once, her little gutter rat will have to pay for it. _


	38. Chapter 38

Josephine and Molly didn't know what to do about Jack. He sat just there not doing anything. Molly thought it better that the two of them should live with her. She didn't want Jack to be alone. Josephine too missed her mother, but she had at least her school friends. Becky didn't know anything further so Josephine decided to talk to her after school; maybe they could go and visit the Zoo. Whatever, Josephine just needed to get out.

She met Becky at the Rockefeller Center; it was a nice warm day so they decided to just walk a little bit around the city. Becky had brought her brother with her, Timothy, who was in love or at least had a little crush on Josephine. He was five years older than the two of them, already helping their father in their own antiquarian shop. Becky was for him still a little girl, but she had some value now for him as she was Josephine's friend. Timothy had only heard fragmented pieces of what happened. He just knew that Josephine had somehow been in trouble.

"Why did to take Tim with you?" Josephine whispered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get rid of him", Becky whispered back.

Timothy was of course eager to know what had really happened with Josephine.

The two girls were giggling and laughing before him, which drove him crazy.

"Hey you two what are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing, sorry", Becky answered.

Becky turned back to Josephine, who had told her friend the story about her mother.

"What about your father?"

"I don't know what to do with him. He just sits there depressed. Molly and I've tried anything, but we are at our one wits end."

Timothy having heard Josephine's words stepped forward.

"What do you mean, what happened to your father?"

"Tim, that's not…" Becky began but was stopped by Josephine.

"No it's alright; Tim has the right to know. I'm sure he'll help us. But it's longer story so maybe we go somewhere else?"

Becky suggested a restaurant nearby and all agreed, because they were really hungry. Having ordered some food, Josephine started to tell Tim the whole story:

"It began some months ago when I met a nice man. He and I started meeting more. Well to make a long story short it turned out that he was my real father."

"I thought that…"

"Wait it's not the end. Mama was so happy to have him back, both were happy. It could all have been so nice, but Mr. Hockley", Josephine was now calling him like this "he wouldn't give up. He kidnapped me, telling my father that he should decide between me and my mother."

"And he decided for you?" Timothy wondered. "I thought he loved your mother."

"Yes, he did…I mean he does. That's why he didn't decide anything, my mother did. She went back to him, to Mr. Hockley. And well now my father is heartbroken and I guess she too."

Tim couldn't believe what he had just heard. This Mr. Hockley really must be a devil. Kidnapping his own daughter…ok even if she wasn't his real daughter, he had thought so for many years. Didn't he ever have any feelings for her? Josephine obviously didn't think of him as her father anymore.

He really wondered about her mother too. When her parents had always love each other, like he understood why hadn't they married long ago?

"Did your father leave your mother once? Maybe because she was pregnant or something...?"

"What? No. My father would do anything for her. I saw him some time ago, when I still didn't know that he really was my father, he was completely depressed over her death."

"Then why didn't your parents marry long before?"

"Because Mr. Hockley avoided it, he blackmailed my mother into marrying him, by telling her that he would do something to me, if she didn't. She was just scared, I was the only thing that remembered her of Papa. They met before a tragically accident and both of them thought the other one dead."

"My god, I'm sorry…I didn't want to say anything against your father."

"No problem, I know you didn't mean it that way."

"So your surname isn't Hockley anymore."

"Oh it's Dawson. But in school I'm still Miss Hockley, well something I'm not very pleased with, but a name change isn't so easy. Papa would have to adopt me and for the law I'm still Cal's daughter."

"But couldn't your father and…couldn't they just talk with each other?"

Josephine looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"They talk with each other? Have you gone mad? The first time they saw each other again, Papa was hitting him for things he obviously did to my mother and for what he did to me. Well and the last Mama was trying to persuade Papa that she really loved Mr. Hockley and was kissing him in front of Papa."

Tim didn't know what to answer. Of course he too knew the rich Mr. Hockley even if not personally.

"I think you understand both of you that a process at court wouldn't do…wouldn't go very well for my parents."

"I'm so sorry for you and your father and mother as well", Becky said. "It must be so hard for someone to not be able to live with the one you love."

"Thank you, I'm glad that I can count on you. I'm just so worried about my father."

Becky looked at her as did Tim.

"What about your mother, when have you last seen her?" Becky asked.

"Two, three weeks ago…no it wasn't that long, it just seems so long. I still don't know what he really did to her, the only one she talked about it was my father and now she was sacrificing herself for us."

Tim unexpectedly stood up.

"I'm sorry I've to go. I promised father to help him out today."

Tim actually very pleased with this job, but his parents demanded that he do something. He would've more like to become a pilot or maybe a famous sportsman.

"Tim is working at our parents shop", Becky explained.

"Yes I've heard of it", Josephine nodded. "You didn't seem to be very pleased about it?"

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I'm just not very interested in arts and old sofas."

Josephine started to laugh, but suddenly she remembered something.

"So your parents let you assist, because they think you should have a job?"

"Yes, that one too, but more because they need someone to help them out…"

An idea was forming up in her head.

"You say that you sell pictures?"

"Yes, all kind of old things. I don't know why some people pay more for old things than for new ones."

"Father isn't very pleased with you. He told me that you didn't seem to be very excited about work."

"That's because I'm not. I hate this old stuff", he commented.

"Maybe I've got a solution for your problem."

Becky and Tim looked at her.

"What do mean?"

"I think I know someone for you, I mean for your parents shop."

"And who would this be?" Becky asked.

"My father, he loves art…he knows all kind of artists, their works everything…he'll be a grand help for your parents. Your mother has already met him and I think she liked him…and for Papa it'll be good as well he'd be a little distracted from thinking of Mama all the time."

"That's a wonderful idea. Why don't we two go to him and tell him and we'll meet later at the shop. Tim can meanwhile tell our father."

"I'd love to."

With that everything was settled for them.

….

Molly, Josephine and Becky told Jack together about their plan. All of them thought it a good idea.

"You'll see Papa, you'll love. You know Mrs. Edison she's nice and her husband is too."

Jack didn't know what to do. Normally he would've jumped up if someone had offered him a job like that, but without Rose everything seemed useless.

"Jack, if you're thinking of Rose now…she wouldn't want you to sit down all day depressed."

"But how can I just go back to work when she…" he couldn't even finish the sentence, even the thought of Cal touching Rose let him shiver.

Becky felt sorry for him.

"Mr. Dawson maybe if you could do it for my brother then."

"Your brother?"

"He hates this work. And Josephine told me that you would love it."

Jack looked at her.

"You can quit any time you want."

"Papa?"

"Well alright."

"Great", Josephine came over and hugged him.


	39. Chapter 39

Ruth Dewitt Bukater wasn't stupid of course. She had noticed that something wasn't quite right. She knew nothing of the incident with Josephine or the blackmailing of Jack. But she wondered of course why Rose was so suddenly back after moving away with Jack. And why was Josephine not coming again?

Ruth and Josephine hadn't had the best relationship, but she actually liked her granddaughter. Ruth decided to talk with Rose about this. Maybe she could give her an explanation.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure mother."

_What is she going to tell me, that I should be a good wife to Cal?_

They both sat down in the living room.

Ruth didn't really know where to begin. Rose was always looking white as a ghost now.

"Do you want to talk with me about Cal?" Rose finally asked breaking the silence.

"In a way, yes dear, although not like you think."

Rose looked at her bewildered.

"I must say that I'm very proud of you, Rose."

"You're proud of me?" Rose couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Yes dear. I know this boy he somehow through you of guard, but then you really changed doing what is expected of you. I'm so glad that you finally know where your place is. It's with me and even more so with Cal. You know he loves you very much. I know he sometimes isn't able to show it. But he tells me."

_Well, he never tells me. No, that wasn't true. He always tells me while he is raping me._

Ruth feared nothing more than to end up on the streets. She wasn't type of character like Molly. Even with having no money at all, Molly would've survived somehow, but Ruth wouldn't. That's why she was so happy that Rose was finally back for good.

"It's just that I'm a little worried about you my dear. And I just don't understand why Josephine isn't living here anymore."

Rose suddenly realized that her mother had no idea about the whole episode. But Cal would surely not want to tell her the truth.

"Rose?" Ruth asked when she wasn't answering right away.

"I'm sorry mother I was just lost in thoughts."

"That was very much obvious."

Ruth remembered the day when Rose told her that Josephine was Jack's daughter. But that was a lie or not? It simply couldn't be. Concerning her granddaughter's age, her birthday…it would mean that…Ruth shuddered. A girl of the decent Dewitt family offering herself to a poor man she knew for a mere days like…like some common whore from the streets? Ruth didn't want to even think about this. It was simply disgusting.

"Rose I've to ask you something", she said again. "Is it true what you told me…that…that this boy is her father?"

Rose looked at her mother. She isn't even capable of speaking out his name. Rose thought about lying to her again. But then she changed her mind. If Jack really was Josephine's father, it was at least a good explanation of why she didn't live here anymore.

"Yes, mother its true. Jack is her father. Josephine is living with him now."

So it was true. Her daughter was nothing more than an ordinary slut. Ruth didn't want to believe it. No wonder Cal had been so furious with her. Ruth wondered what else Rose had put him through. Before Rose knew what was happening however her mother stood up and slapped her on the face.

"How could you do this?" she screamed out. "Haven't you got any moral standards? Sleeping with this boy you barely knew…you lied to me she wasn't of premature birth then?"

"No, she wasn't", Rose shook her head.

"Did Cal know about this?"

"Yes", Rose nodded looking down.

"He knew? He knew that he isn't her father?"

Rose stared at her mother. Maybe she would understand now. Surely she knew that Cal didn't do anything out of generosity. But her hopes were quickly vanished.

"And he still raised her? I must say Rose that 's more than you can expect from any other man."

Rose didn't know what to answer. Her mother still thought Cal to be a saint.

"I'm sure any other man would've thrown you out or betraying him like this. But Mr. Hockley…oh I knew right away why he is the right one for you, his father also knew that you two would fit together perfectly."

_Fit together perfectly? Didn't her mother know what he was doing to her? _

Ruth gazed at her, seeing tears streaming down her daughter's face. Whatever was wrong with her daughter? Why was she crying? Ruth had always been told by her mother what was expected of a woman. She would never have done the things Rose did.

"Why are you crying?"

Rose looked at her. She wanted to ask her mother why she never came up to her. Her room was beside hers and Cal's. It couldn't be that her mother was ignorant and never noticed anything.

_She must know what he does to me._

"You don't have any reason to cry. You can be glad that you've found such a decent man as Mr. Hockley, who took you in, even though you were pregnant by another man."

Rose starred at her. Cal a decent man? Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. Her head shot up, while she started to scream at her mother.

"Cal isn't doing anything out of charity or because he loves me. He just took me back so he could rape me…that's all he wants…he doesn't care at…"

Before she got any further her mother smacked her again.

"Enough of this now, I will not here you say any more false accusations against a respectable man like Cal. He did everything for you. And you thank him by calling him a rapist? How unjust is this?"

Rose's tears were falling freely now, but her mother obviously didn't have any sympathy for her.

"You know what my mother would've done with me, if I had behaved like the little whore you did? She would've thrown me out. My family would've disinherited me."

Rose knew that any further word of her would be useless.

"I hope you understand this now, Rose. And I don't want to hear you anything like that about Cal again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mother", Rose nodded.


	40. Chapter 40

Molly had thought about a way of saving Rose together with Jack. She told him she would go over to her home and talk to her to come back. But when she got there, she wasn't even allowed inside. The servants had obviously been told that they shouldn't let her in.

'_Rose, I mean Mrs. Hockley…she's my friend. I only want to say hello.'_

But the servant hadn't given in.

'_Sorry no visits from anyone. It's a strict order of Mr. Hockley'_, had been the answer and Molly knew that reasoning with him wouldn't make it any better, especially not for Rose.

When Molly got back to tell Jack, he didn't seem too much surprised. She was glad that he had this work now, the Edison family were nice people and they were very happy to have Jack. But he still didn't speak very much. Molly was visiting him at his knew work.

'I'm sorry…I really wanted to…" Molly began.

'It's not your fault.'

Jack had of course also thought of a plan to save her, but it seemed that no one even got inside, so his plan to somehow kidnap her out of the window wouldn't be very successful. Molly knew what would happen if he get caught. He'll just end up in prison and Rose's position wouldn't be any better.

"She also hasn't been seen at any society events lately", Molly said. She herself hadn't been there as well, because she didn't like those stupid parties, but she read the society papers for maybe there would be some clue about how to save her.

"So he's locking her up like a prisoner?" Jack shuddered both on the inside and on the outside. There was no telling what Cal would do to her now that she was back.

"Precisely, yes."

"But there has to be some way to save her. I can't just let her live there."

Molly didn't know what to advise him to do.

"I know Jack. We'll think of something."

Before he could answer anything a customer came into the store.

"I'm sorry Molly", Jack said.

"It's alright. I've promised Josephine and Becky to take them to the theatre today. Becky's sister Sarah has got a performance today. Maybe you'd like to come with us?"

"Not really, I'm not in the mood for having fun."

The man came up to them. He didn't seem to very pleasant.

"Hey isn't there any shop assistant", he shouted.

"I'm sorry Sir", Jack said.

"It'll help", the man crawled.

Molly thought it better to leave now.

"We'll see each other later", she said as she waved goodbye to Jack.

Jack turned to the customer.

"With what can I help you with, Sir?"

"I'm looking for a present for my wife. It'll be a fifties birthday next week. I really need something special."

"In what direction are you thinking? A nice broche maybe?"

"No, by wife doesn't think much of jewelry. No, I thought about maybe a picture."

Jack was in his element, helping the man to find something.

"You really seem to know something about art", he said "Not like the boy working here before."

"Thank you Sir."

"I think I'll take this one", the man finally said.

It was an oil painting with flowers on it.

"My wife will love this one. However I think that it needs to be a little bit restoration…see here the edge…"

"You're right Sir. I'll let it fixed."

Jack told him the price.

"Alright, can I pick it up on Thursday?"

That was in three days.

"Yes of course. The customer gets what the customer wants."

"That's great", he said.

"Could you please just give your address and your name, Sir?" Jack asked.

"Sure of course."

Jack gave him a formulary to fill out and the man started to write down his name.

"Thank you, Sir."

"No need to thank me yet. I won't buy it, if there is going anything wrong."

"There won't, Sir."

"Well then see you back on Thursday."

Jack looked at the paper and the name written on it.

_Mr. Theodor Lansdowne_ – where had he heard this name before?


	41. Chapter 41

AN: About the play Josephine and the others are watching in this chapter. The original title is "Der Hase und der Igel" (in English: The rabbit and the hedgehog), authors are the brothers Grimm, but there's also an older version. It's a typical children's play for school. However, the story goes like this: The rabbit is a rich man, while the hedgehog is poor. The rabbit mocks over him about him being poor and tells him how much money he himself has got, which doesn't please the hedgehog very much of course. Finally they bet on who's the faster runner. The rabbit is thinking of himself already as certain winner. But the hedgehog isn't stupid. He knows of course that he can't win against the rabbit with normal methods. So he goes to his wife and tells her of the bet and they form up a plan. The day of decision comes. The rabbit is running as fast as he can, while the hedgehog is doing nothing. But when the rabbit comes to the agreed target line the hedgehog is already there. Actually it's not him, but his wife who looks just the same as he. But the rabbit of course doesn't know this, he doesn't want to lose so he tells the hedgehog (well his wife) that he wants another round. She agrees to run back to the start. The rabbit starts running again, while she remains at her place. The rabbit sees the hedgehog again and thinks he has been winning once more. Well this goes on and on, until finally in the 74th round – as the play tells us – the rabbit is breaking down dead. The hedgehog and his wife however are happy and go home.

Rose had begged Cal to allow her to visit the theatre today. She knew that Mrs. Edison's younger daughter would be performing there. And since her sister Becky would surely be watching it, there was a good chance that Josephine would accompany them too, maybe even Jack.

If she wasn't allowed to see them at close range, she wanted at least to see them from far. Finally Cal had given in, but he insisted to come with her. He didn't trust her. Cal had brought tickets in the far back; he didn't want anyone to know that he, the famous steel tycoon, was watching this silly play.

Mr. and Mrs. Edison together with Tim and Becky as well as Josephine and Molly sat in the front row however. Tim also finally succeeded in getting the place besides Josephine.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't come", Mrs. Edison whispered to Josephine over Becky's head, who was sitting between them.

"Yes well he isn't feeling well", Josephine answered.

"I hope it's nothing serious. You can tell him however that we're very pleased with his work."

"We would've wanted to tell him his ourselves, but since he isn't there…" Mr. Edison said.

"Of course I'll tell him, Sir."

The play began. The three eldest children were playing the two hedgehogs and the rabbits, the other ones were dressed as trees or other animals. Sarah was little bird.

"I'm already here", the wife of the hedgehog said causing the rabbit to wonder.

Rose had to laugh; Cal however didn't find the performance very funny. It was clear to him what it meant. Rose looked at him, he seemed furious. Then she turned her head back to the stage. Suddenly she noticed Josephine sitting in the front row. Jack was nowhere to be seen however. But she was still happy; at least her daughter was there. She had to talk to her after the show was over.

The rabbit on the stage seemed to be very much out of breath.

"I'm already here", he heard again.

Ten minutes later the play ended, the rabbit being dead.

"Do you think that was funny?" Cal said in the direction of Rose.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what it was about, I just came here to see…" she didn't get any further.

"I know what you thought", he hissed only loud enough for her to hear, grabbing her arm "you thought you could meet the gutter rat. But he obviously isn't here."

He started dragging her away.

"But Josephine is. You could at least allow me to see my daughter", Rose hissed back.

"Have you forgotten about our deal? You knew what it meant, sweet pea", Cal threateningly whispered back. Before Rose could say anything more or – god forbid – started to make a scene, Cal grabbed her again shoving her to the outside.

Josephine however seemed to have noticed.

"Mama?"

But no one answered, just Molly came up to her.

"Something wrong, honey?"

"No, I just thought I was seeing Mama, but I think I was just imaging things."

"It must be. Hey, do you want to accompany the Edisons in a restaurant, they've arranged a table."

"I don't think so. I don't want to leave Papa alone for so long", Josephine said.

But Molly wasn't going to give up.

"Hey just because your father is depressed doesn't mean that you've to stop living as well, Jack surely won't be mad at you for coming with us now."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come it'll be fun. You know Tim said he only comes with us, if you're coming too."

Josephine had to smile.

"I guess I've to come with you then. I can't very well let Tim go to bed without eating anything. Now can I?"

Molly laughed and led Josephine away.

…..

Back at home Rose knew that she had made a huge mistake by going to this performance with Cal. He was starting to burn with rage.

"A poor man winning over a rich one? Is this supposed to mean anything?" he asked towards her, not really awaiting an answer.

"Cal, I told you, I had no idea…"

Cal then slapped her and she would've fallen, if she hadn't taken hold of the table in time.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

"Oh sweet pea it's not your fault of course. I mean you couldn't know. They should show such things in public however", Cal smiled evil.

Rose didn't know what to do. She didn't want to provoke him anymore. Cal enjoyed this very much.

"I guess it's time for bed", he finally confessed.

Rose felt the horror showing up in her eyes, she instantly looked down so that Cal wouldn't see. He moved up to her, starting to kiss her neck.

"I've wanted to do all day", he whispered in her ear drawing her closer. Rose however moved back.

"I'm sorry Cal, I can't."

"You mean you don't want."

Rose was shaking with fear now.

"No I…I'm feeling a little ill…I don't want to infect you."

"Oh the lady is ill?" Cal mocked. "Well I don't care; I want to have you now."

He grabbed her, starting to unbutton her dress.

Rose's eyes shown with fear, she didn't know anything for sure yet, but the signs were there. And Cal could ruin anything again.

"Mr. Hockley", Pauline's voice suddenly broke the silence without even asking she came into the room. "I'm sorry Mr. Hockley, but you've got an important phone call."

Cal was furious but he still let Rose go.

"We're just saving this up for later", he whispered to her.

Rose was just glad that it was over at least for now.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Hockley?" Pauline asked once Cal had left noticing her shaking body.

"Yes everything is fine", Rose answered, but it didn't seem very convincing to Pauline.

Rose didn't trust Pauline as much as she had trusted Trudy. She still thought that Pauline would just run up to Cal if she said anything wrong. But whatever she did she had to see a doctor tomorrow to be certain about her state.


	42. Chapter 42

The signs had been showing already some time ago, Rose just didn't want admit it to herself. But she decided to see a doctor too, not the one she normally went to of course. He'll just tell Cal. No another one. She drove almost outside the city, just taking Pauline with her so that Cal wouldn't be suspicious.

"You can come in now Mrs. Smith", the doctor said.

She hadn't told him her real name.

The doctor examined her from head to toe.

"And?"

"Well it's clear", he said "congratulations you're really pregnant. The doctor thought that it would be good news, but this woman didn't seem very happy.

"Isn't this good news?"

Rose realized that she had to say something if she didn't want to make the doctor suspicious.

"Of course I'm happy", Rose said forcing a smile.

_It's just that I've no idea who the father is._

The doctor however seemed to be content with her answer.

"I just want you to visit me or another doctor you trust in a period time all three weeks. Otherwise you're a healthy woman, so there shouldn't be any problem."

_If only you knew. What would Cal do to her, if the baby turned out to be Jack's?_

…

Pauline had tried to get something out of Rose, but she remained silent.

"Mrs. Hockley, you know sometimes it helps, when you talk about your problems."

They were alone at home now, both Cal and Ruth being out.

Rose however didn't know where to start. Problems? Problems were if the bookshop didn't sell the book you wanted. Hers were more than problems.

"Maybe I'll make you some nice warm chocolate. That'll make you feel better."

"Yes, maybe", Rose answered abstinently.

Pauline looked at her. She didn't understand anything of this. Her mistress had always been depressed then she was away for some time. Pauline didn't know where she had been then. And then she had come back being even more depressed.

"I'm sorry to say it this directly Mrs. Hockley, but you look like a ghost."

Rose just stared at her.

_She is trying to help you. Maybe you should tell her the truth._

But Pauline had been summoned up by her mother of her. If she told her, she'll tell Ruth and Ruth will tell Cal. And if Cal knows…there was telling what he would then. Rape her, getting rid of her baby. Kill Jack, maybe even Josephine.

"What did the doctor say? Is something wrong?" Pauline tried again.

"No, everything was fine", Rose simply answered.

She couldn't very well tell her that she was pregnant. Pauline would ask why she wasn't happy and then Rose would've to tell her about Jack. Pauline didn't have to know.

"Mrs. Hockley, I think maybe you should make a holiday or something else to feel better."

"I'm feeling great Pauline. Just because I'm not running around smiling all day doesn't mean that I'm not happy."

Rose wondered what Jack and Josephine were doing now. She missed them so much. The nights with Cal were horror for her, nothing like with Jack. For Cal sex was just to save his pleasure, well Rose didn't care about his selfishness in this way however. She just wanted him away.

On Monday when she and Cal had visited the play, she saw Josephine there, but before she could go to her, Cal had been there to drag her away. Rose was starting to regret her decision. Maybe Jack had been right, when he told that they would just move away?

She dreamed of him every day. She could still feel his touch and smell his scent; she would never forget it, even if she didn't see him again in this lifetime.

There was still the baby however. Rose couldn't know if it was Jack's or Cal's both of them counted for the time period. Jack would understand if Cal was the father, he loved her, but not the other way around. And she couldn't know for sure.

"Mr. Hockley is a little bit domineering sometimes", Pauline suddenly said causing Rose to look at her.

"Why are you thinking of him now?" Rose asked.

"Well aren't you thinking of him?" she asked back.

_No I'm thinking of Jack._

But to Pauline she said: "Yes."

Pauline wondered what really happened between the two of them. They didn't seem a very happy couple to her, quite the opposite.

"You know Mrs. Hockley even if your mother told me to be your maid and even if your husband is paying my salary I'm still your maid. Never forget this."

Rose wondered if she should tell her the truth. But could she really trust her?


	43. Chapter 43

"I'm sure it was her, Papa", Josephine told Jack. "I saw her in the theatre, well I heard her voice."

"You're sure that you weren't just imaging things?"

"No, I didn't hear any voices in my head. She was there."

Well that meant that there wasn't anything completely lost.

"So Hockley let's her go out?"

"Seems so. I'm pretty sure however that he was there as well."

Jack cursed himself now for not going to the theatre too. Maybe he could've helped her.

"I should've come with you."

Josephine sensing what he was thinking about tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault.

"Papa, it isn't your fault what happened. You couldn't know. When Mama decided to go back to him it was her choice."

"But I should've done more to stop her."

Josephine knelt down before him, taking his hands in hers.

"And what should this have been? True you could've attacked him, but then he would've most likely send you to prison or even worth his manservant would've killed you. Either way nothing would've helped Mama."

"I just…there has to be some way to help."

"Well Molly already tried to get access inside, but she was rejected."

Jack nodded.

"Yes and Molly isn't me. I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't even be let near the house."

"That's for sure. Look Papa, just don't worry about those things too much now."

"How can I not worry about her? He did unimaginable things to her; even the thought of her in his arms makes me shiver."

Josephine had never been told either by her father or by her mother what really happened to her, nor did she know the whole story of them meeting, only that they met on the Titanic and that her mother was engaged to Cal back then, but nothing further. The comments of her father however gave her a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"Mama is strong. He won't break her. He can't", she said.

Jack however didn't seem to be very convinced. He remembered when she had told him that she thought the raping was her fault. And now she was back with this monster.

"Papa, when you're back from work, we'll think together of a plan."

Jack didn't have much desire to work now. But duty was duty and at least it would distract him of thinking of Rose the whole time. And he needed to be there today, he couldn't tell Tim to take over for today this Mr. Lansdowne would be coming to collect the picture for his wife.

…

Jack was waiting for Mr. Lansdowne to show up. He was still wracking his brain about where he had heard this name before. Maybe he had read about him in the newspaper? Before he could dwell on that thought too much however, Mr. Lansdowne entered the store.

"Hello Sir", Jack greeted him "I've really waited for you."

"Is the picture ready?"

"Of course Sir, everything is made up. I just have to get it from the back and you can look at it, if anything is done to your satisfaction. Please just wait here for a second."

Jack left to get the pictures and returned after a few minutes.

He laid down the picture on the casher's table.

"Is everything alright with it Sir?"

"Yes, everything is well done. Thanks very much."

"You don't have to thank me. I just your wife will like it as well."

"I'm sure she will. She needs something to cheer her up and she loves art and old things. That'll be just the right one for her."

Jack was too discreet to ask what had happened to make her feel sad. That was none of his business. He didn't need to however, because Mr. Lansdowne himself told him.

"You know our son died a few months ago."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Sir. I can imagine how hard this must be for you and your wife. I've a daughter myself, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

"Thank you for your solicitousness. It's very much appreciated."

"It goes without saying to condole someone."

Jack was sure that he would leave now; he didn't expect him to tell him anything further. But Mr. Lansdowne seemed in the need to talk to someone and he had obviously chosen Jack to be this person.

"He was our only child. My wife and I always wanted a big family, but we only got one son. And then to see your only child pass away before you, it's not right. Children shouldn't die before their parents, it's against nature."

Jack just nodded.

"He was so full of life and everything just happened to quickly. He was murdered."

Jack looked up at him shocked.

"My god. Do you know by whom?"

"No, the police think that it was holdup murder."

"But you doubt this?"

"Actually I don't know what to believe. I'm sure the police did her best to investigate Alfred's death."

"Alfred?"

"Yes, that was the name of my son", Mr. Lansdowne explained.

Jack seemed to be lost in thoughts now.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Lansdowne asked.

"No, I was just…I think I've heard this story before, but I guess I'm just mixing up things. Can I still ask you something Sir?"

"Of course."

"When I read your name, it seemed familiar to me. I simply don't know where I've heard it before."

"Well I worked as a lawyer for the Hockley steel company for almost three decades. I started to quit however some years ago, when Nathan had died and his son took over. Nathan and I were old school friends. But I never warmed up with his son. Don't get me wrong, I know that Caledon Hockley is a respected person in society, I just think that he's…"

He interrupted himself.

"Well to bossy sometimes. My son always thought that he treated his wife too badly. Alfred actually liked Mrs. Hockley very much."

Suddenly it hit Jack. Alfred that was the name of the name of the man Rose had been seeing.

_Cal had him murdered._

Yes and this one here, Mr. Lansdowne, he was his father, poor old man.

"I just think that something isn't quite right. My son never took this much money with him. Moreover he was found just on the steps outside our house. It seems strange to me that a normal robber would take the risk to come up there. I mean we're not the only rich people living in this area. A man not dressed accurately, I mean not like people in this society normally dress, would immediately drove attention to him."

_Yes, that's for sure_ – Jack thought. That's why there's a pretty good chance that a common robber wasn't responsible for his death.

"Well, whatever I didn't want to bother you with my problems. It's just that I can't very well to talk with my wife about it. I don't want to upset her anymore."

"It wasn't a problem, Sir. It was a pleasure. I'm glad if I could help."

Mr. Lansdowne was about to go.

"I think I've enough of your time and of mine as well. I really need to be going."

"Wouldn't you need anyone to help you carrying the picture?" Jack asked.

The picture was quite big und unhandy.

"Yes, that would be good."

Jack thought about summoned up a taxi, but before he could, Tim came inside.

"Oh hello Mr. Dawson…" he almost shouted not even acknowledging Mr. Lansdowne.

Jack put a finger on his mouth indicating for him to be silent.

"What's wrong with you, I've got a customer here. You can't come any and make a noise like that. Say at least hello to Mr. Lansdowne here", Jack scolded him.

Tim turned to the old man.

"I'm sorry Sir…I didn't realize…well however hello…" he stammered causing Mr. Lansdowne to laugh.

"It's alright boy", he said clapping him on the shoulder. "We two know each other. Don't we?"

"Yes, Sir", Tim nodded.

"It's nice to see you again. I'm just glad however that you don't work here anymore. You were a very bad shop consultant."

Having said this he started to laugh again, causing Jack to do the same.

Tim looked a little bit out of place.

"Well I guess you didn't come here to greet me, boy", Mr. Lansdowne started.

"No, actually not…actually I wanted to ask Mr. Dawson something", Tim said nervously tipping from one foot to the other.

"What do want to ask me, Tim?"

"I…we…I…can I go out with your daughter?" He choked out. "I mean on a date."

When Jack didn't answer anything, Tim continued.

"I promise that I won't do anything wrong…I…"

"Alright, calm down. Yes you can go out with her. But you'll bring her home before it gets dark. And no things like hotel rooms or run down areas."

"Of course not Sir, thank you so much", he shouted happily hugging Jack.

"Ok, ok", Jack said loosening his grip on him.

"I'm going to ask her right away", Tim began.

"No, wait…"

_What now had he changed his mind?_

"First you help Mr. Lansdowne to get his picture safely home. Then you can go and ask Josephine out."

"God and I thought that…" Tim signed in relieve.

"Hey boy, here can you take the picture with you outside. My driver is waiting outside the door. I want to speak with Mr. Dawson in private", Mr. Lansdowne said.

"Sure, Sir", Tim said taking the picture and moving outside.

Once he was out Mr. Lansdowne turned to Jack again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dawson, but I would like to ask another favor from you."

"Go on."

"My niece, the only daughter of my brother, is coming to New York on Saturday. Well I promised her to show around the city, but now with my wife and everything…to make a long story short, I think it would be better for her to have someone younger than me to lead her around."

"So you think that I…?"

"Yes. Don't worry it's nothing serious; just show her some important parts of the city. She'll love it. It's the first time she visits us here."

"On Saturday you say?"

"Yes, maybe if you could pick her up at 10am or something at our house."

"I don't know Sir…I've…" Jack however didn't come to the point to tell him about Rose.

"It's nothing like a date, just a favor. Imogene is a nice girl, she won't expect anything more."

"Alright, I go out with her, but not on a date, just showing her around", Jack finally said.

"Thank you."

Mr. Lansdowne offered him his hand.

"It's always a pleasure to make business with you, Mr. Dawson."

Jack just nodded.

Something inside him told him that this was a stupid idea.


	44. Chapter 44

Without noticing it Cal was being followed. Cal had been furious at Rose for taking him to this stupid theatre and afterwards he hadn't even been able to sleep with her as this stupid Pauline had come up. He really needed to find another maid for her. Pauline was starting to like Rose a little bit too much.

_She should be loyal to me not to my wife._

Cal was on his way to make a contract with his business partners. He had chosen to walk the short way instead of driving with a car. The whole incident with Rose, her fairy nature, he needed to calm down.

He had tried everything but nothing seemed to work with her. And that was all the fault of this gutter rat. If it hadn't been for him, Rose would've never gotten anything of those ideas about women's freedom. Just how laughable that was. His father would move around in his grave if he'd know which slut his wife had become.

And Nathan had originally been a big fan of Rose.

…

Jack meanwhile was showing Imogene around the city.

"You're a great guide, Mr. Dawson", she said.

"Thank you, Miss Lansdowne."

Imogene found Jack very good looking. She would've nothing against it if more turned out on this.

"My uncle seems to like you very much; otherwise he wouldn't even ask you to take me out."

Suddenly Imogene started to smile.

"Oh sorry, of course I know that you're just doing him a favor. Don't worry I won't expect anything further."

Jack had to admit that she was a beautiful woman. Maybe it could've really turned out a relationship from this, but of course only Rose if wouldn't exist.

"I think however that my uncle would love to see us together. He is not really tactical on this now is he?" She smiled again.

"No, I guess not."

Jack felt like betraying Rose. Even though she had told him to move on and find someone else, Jack knew that she hadn't meant it seriously. She was just trying to save him from Cal.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Imogene suddenly asked waving her hand before his eyes. "You seemed to be miles away."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"About a woman?"

Jack stared at her.

_How could she know?_

"Yes. How you do…?"

"Well I'm not an alien. I used to have boyfriends too. I know how it feels to be lovesick."

"I'm not lovesick."

"Whatever. But something is bothering you. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really", Jack said causing Imogene to be hurt.

"Look I know that I won't make up to her whoever she is, so I won't even try, but I won't allow you to shove me away like this. I'm not a stupid little girl", Imogene shouted.

"Sorry", Jack choked out being a little bit broken.

"Oh not worry. I didn't mean it so harsh. So what's the problem with her?"

Jack didn't answer her.

"She loves someone else?"

"No."

"But you love someone else?"

Jack looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Alright, alright stupid guess I know. So you love her and she loves you."

Jack nodded.

"And what's the problem?"

Imogene realized how rude this must sound.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me course. It's none of my business."

"It's alright. I just don't want to talk about it now."

"Maybe we should head home?"

"Good idea", Jack said offering her his hand.

"If my uncle could us like this, he'll immediately sell out wedding invitations. I'm already in my late twenties and still unmarried, something horrible in my society", Imogene laughed.

"I'm sure you'll find the right one."

…

Cal couldn't believe his luck. But yes it was him. The gutter rat and some other woman and they were laughing together. Cal couldn't believe his luck. Shortly before he had wondered what he could do to make Rose forget Jack and now he had the perfect plan.

He couldn't wait to tell Rose about this. She would be heartbroken of course that her lovely great Jack would replace her so soon with another woman. But Cal couldn't care less about her feelings.

She'll finally be his forever. There would be no more worrying about Jack Dawson.

The person behind Cal moved away. Time was not right for now to come up to him.


	45. Chapter 45

Before anything could interrupt his plan, Cal decided to speak to Rose. She was sitting in the living room doing some needle work. Ruth was also there.

"Hello, my darling", he said coming up to her and kissing her on the cheek causing Rose to almost turn completely white. Oh how she hated this. She knew that he never kissed her because he loved her, not like Jack.

_He only wants to show that I belong to him._

"Did your business go well?" Ruth asked.

"Yes, but I didn't want to talk to you about this."

Rose had no real intention to have him here. Everything was just so boring especially needle work with her mother. She would've loved to go out, but Cal wouldn't allow this.

Cal abruptly turned to Rose again.

"Guess who I saw today, sweet pea?"

Rose didn't know and she was also not interested in knowing it. She just wanted him to leave her alone.

"I've no idea Cal."

"Your little friend", he started.

Rose looked at him bewildered. She didn't quite understand.

"Which friend?"

"Oh sweet pea you know the one you always left me for."

"Jack? You've seen Jack?" Rose suddenly said.

"Yes. Oh I completely forgot his name", Cal smirked.

Rose knew it would be better to not take this any further. She didn't need to be raped once again. She wondered however why Cal had come up with it. He normally tried to avoid the talk about Jack and didn't allow her to speak out his name in front of him.

"Alright Cal so you saw him. Anything else? I mean Jack and I aren't together anymore."

Cal could hardly hold back his evil laughter.

"That's right sweet pea. However don't you want to know what he was doing?"

Ruth stared at him.

"Cal, do you think it's a good idea to talk about him. You know how much trouble he has caused our family?"

"It sure is Ruth. For I'm pretty sure that we won't have any difficulty with him anymore."

Before Rose could ask him anything more, Cal started to give her the reason.

"I saw him today sweet pea, kissing with another woman."

Rose couldn't believe it. Jack betraying her? And so soon? She felt her whole world spinning around.

_What do I do if not even he loves me?_

She wanted to hold back tears, but she couldn't. Cal was in his element.

"You're lying! Jack would never to this to…" she stopped herself.

True of course he was lying. Jack would never kiss any woman other than Rose, for one thing Cal knew for sure: That Jack was completely and utterly in love with her. After all only a complete fool or a man totally in love with Rose – which was in many ways the same thing – would be so stupid to fight with him, the rich and powerful Caledon Hockley, over a woman.

But Rose didn't have to be aware of this. Cal was happy to have found something to make the saintly Jack look bad in Rose's eyes.

"Oh sweet pea, I didn't think that you'd be taking it to heart so much. I thought you told me that you weren't together anymore and that you don't care about him?"

_I'll always care about Jack. And I always love him._

"So he really replaced you just after a week with another woman. You can be glad that you've gotten rid of him, Rose. But I always told you that he isn't any good for you my darling", Ruth commented.

Rose didn't want to think about this. Jack would never kiss another woman. She had seen his eyes when he talked to her the last time she saw him. Could it be that he had been dishonest to her all this time? Wasn't he telling her the truth about him being in love with her? Maybe he just wanted what Cal wanted – sex and nothing more?

_But I don't want anyone else._

Her inner voice told her that Cal couldn't be trusted, but on the outside she was still insecure.

"Rose, there's no need for you to shed tears over this boy", her mother said. "Today is the birth reception of the youngest son of your old school friend Victoria Hartley. You don't want to look like an alien there. Now do you?"

Rose shook her head. When Jack really had found someone else, everything was lost.

Cal laughed under his breath not to be seen for Rose. She really seemed to have bought his lie.


	46. Chapter 46

Josephine and Tim had been thinking of a plan to save Rose, when they returned home they couldn't wait to tell Jack. Even though he had promised Molly that he wouldn't wait for Josephine he still did. But Tim could be trusted; he brought her back in time.

Jack was waiting impatiently causing Molly to laugh.

"You know every father has to go through this", she commented.

"I just wish that…" he began, but quickly stopped.

"You wish that Rose would be here. Am I right?" Molly seemed to read his thoughts.

Jack just nodded.

"Jack, look we'll think of something. Rose isn't lost for you, you belong together. And you will be together. Even Caledon Hockley can't stop true love", Molly tried to sound stern and content.

"But he can hold her like a prisoner as he always has done. You've to admit Molly that our chances of coming back together and further more to remain save without having to run away from him all the time, are something between zero and minus ten."

Jack's eyes were dark now. Molly looked at him. Had he really given up? It couldn't be.

"Have you forgotten what you've done on the Titanic to save her? Are you going to just give her up now?"

"No, of course not, I love her; I'd never give her up."

Molly really wanted to help them. But what could she do? Molly remembered Rose on the Titanic, she was so lovely then. When she saw her back later, she was just depressed. Molly didn't need to ask herself why. After all who wouldn't be depressed with a mother like Ruth and a husband like Cal?

"You know what Jack, maybe I should talk to Ruth."

Jack stared at her.

"Yes, it's maybe…maybe she doesn't know what he's doing to her. I could tell her. I mean she's her mother. She'll surely help her daughter. I don't think that Ruth would like Rose to be hurt."

"But she hates me. Why should she suddenly be on our side?" Jack wondered.

"You're right of course. I also don't think that she'll become a fan of you. But that wasn't my plan. I never expected to change her feelings about you two. And seriously who cares if she's on your side?"

"Alright, I just think that…"

"Look Jack. Let me talk to her. Ruth is an ice queen, I understand this and I also know how much her money and her status mean to her. But I've money too. If she wanted she could live with me. Noreen finally came to understand the important things in life as well. Why shouldn't this be true for Ruth too?"

Jack wanted to tell how generous he found that she was really thinking of taking the puckish Ruth with her.

"I can't guarantee anything, so I won't promise anything, but there won't be any harm done if I just speak with her."

Suddenly Josephine and Tim came inside.

"Talk to whom?" she asked.

"Oh, you're back. How was it?" Molly asked back.

"It was great. But what were you talking about."

"Guess what?" Molly said.

"My mother."

"Actually now about your grandmother, I think that she's the key to all this. I just told your father that I intend to see her and speak with her about Rose."

"If you think that this would help. Tim and I however also thought of something."

Jack, who hadn't spoken a word since they came in, turned to his daughter. Josephine came over to him, taking his hand.

"I know how much you miss her Papa. But Tim has come up with a brilliant plan, well maybe not brilliant, but at least it's a plan. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course I do."

"Do remember when I climbed down the ivy twine, when I ripped up my dress?"

"Sure", Jack nodded.

But what did this have to do with saving Rose.

"Well I told Tim about it. And he's right. If I can climb down, you can climb up as well. And I bet that you're a better climber than I am."

"So you suggest that I should climb up there, go to her and take her with me."

"Exactly, that's the plan yes."

"That's a stupid plan…" Jack began.

"But I thought that…" Josephine started.

"Wait I said it's a stupid. I didn't say that I wouldn't do it."

Josephine's eyes lit up. Not long and her mother would be with them again. Molly however had to ease their excitement.

"Jack, Josephine, Tim, do you really think that this is a good idea?"

"I don't care if it is a good idea, Molly. I just want to have her back now", Jack force fully commented.

"But you know what happens if you get caught. The consequences will not only be big for you, but bigger even for Rose. There's no telling what Cal will to her than", Molly warned.

"Don't you think that I've thought about this as well? However I can't just sit there and do nothing. I know that it's risky. But even the thought of Rose with him makes me sick. I can't let her stay there any longer."

Molly knew that she had lost.

"Alright, but please promise me, that you'll be careful."

"I'm always careful."

Molly didn't smile however.

"Ok, ok I promise."

"I'll you the best time to go to her", Josephine said.

Together with Tim they sat down to form out their plan.


	47. Chapter 47

Josephine had told Jack that it would be best to go in the late afternoon. Cal was normally still at work at this time and to be sure that Ruth would be away as well, Molly decided to invite her for a woman's talk. After all she wanted to speak with her anyway.

After Molly had left to meet Ruth, Jack, Josephine and Tim went to save Rose.

They were standing now before the fence, waiting for the perfect time to climb over. Josephine pointed out the windows of her old room to her father.

Jack however didn't want Josephine in danger.

"So you two, you'll be going now", he told them.

"But Papa we want to help you", Josephine protested.

"I know what you want, but it's too dangerous. I don't want you to be the next one that I've to get out of this house", Jack firmly said.

"Your father is right", Tim sided with Jack.

He also didn't want to see anything happen to her. Josephine knew that she was outvoted.

"Alright Papa, I'll go. But you have to be careful as well. Because you know I also don't want to save you out of this house", she said.

"I promise nothing will happen to me", Jack said hugging her. "You'll see your mother will be with us sooner than you think."

Jack than turned to Tim: "So Tim, I trust that you bring my daughter safely home?"

"Of course Sir, you can count on me", Tim answered.

"And now go you two."

"Good luck, Papa", Josephine said.

Tim helped Jack climb over the fence. The two watched after Jack was standing under her old room and then they left.

…

Molly and Ruth meanwhile were sitting in a restaurant sipping coffee. Molly was determined to make Ruth see the true nature of the seemingly perfect Caledon Hockley. Ruth was sitting stiffly in front of her.

"Ruth, I need to talk to you, about Rose", Molly firmly said not wasting any time.

Ruth had no intention to hear Molly's suggestions. How dare this woman poke her nose into things that didn't concern her at all! Ruth had never liked Molly Brown very much.

"Oh I know what you want to tell me, Molly. However I don't want to hear it."

"But you should hear it. You need to hear what your fine Caledon Hockley is doing to your daughter."

Ruth just turned her head away.

Molly wasn't going to give up however.

"I want you to look at me!" she shouted.

"Oh, Mrs. Brown you're making a scene. Everybody is starring at us", Ruth said as if all this didn't even affect her.

"I don't care if I'm making a scene! Rose is the one I care about which you seemingly don't do!"

"Molly I know that you're on their side. I know how much you've fallen for this boy."

Molly simply couldn't believe it. Was she really that blind? Didn't she notice what was going on around her?

"This boy has a name Ruth, it's Jack. And he loves your daughter. He really does, not like her so called _husband_", Molly stretched out the last word.

"Oh Molly please don't tell me that you're calling this childish affair of two kids love?" Ruth laughed, but Molly's face remained stern.

"You wouldn't be so meanly if you'd know what Cal did to your daughter. Jack and Rose love each other, even if you don't like this."

"Oh Molly I already know what you want to tell me about Cal, however I will not listen to any more defamation against a well-brought-up man like Mr. Hockley."

"What do are you talking about? I'm not the first one to tell you?"

"No, Molly. I had almost the same talk with Rose a few days ago. She told me that Cal would be raping her", Ruth laughed "Can you believe that? Why would he do that?"

Molly couldn't believe what she had just heard. Well actually she did believe it; however she couldn't understand Ruth's reaction.

"Your daughter told you that he raped her?"

"Yes. Isn't that funny? However did she come up with such a blatant lie?"

Molly stared at her.

_Now I understand why Jack is taking all these risks to save her. He must know what Cal did to her. Rose had surely told him. _

'_Even the thought of Rose in his arms, makes me sick.'_

No wonder, after what Molly had heard now. No wonder Jack's first reaction had been to go over to this…this pervert and kill him.

Seeing Ruth now laughing, Molly just shook her head disgusted.

"Molly? What's wrong with you? Please don't tell me that you believe anything my silly daughter said?" she laughed again.

"Your silly daughter? Your silly daughter?" Molly shouted her voice rising higher by the minute.

"But Molly…" Ruth began, shrinking back.

"Not but Molly…your daughter told you that her husband rapes her and your only reaction is to break into laughter and call her a liar?" Molly had never been so disgusted.

"I never thought that I'd ever say this to anyone, Ruth, but you're the most selfish and malicious person on earth and moreover you're two-faced as well. I don't ever want to see you again."

With that Molly stood up leaving Ruth starring at her stunned.

"Molly, I'm sorry. Maybe I was overreacting…"

"You're not sorry. You don't know the meaning of this word. Here, the money for my coffee, I don't want to be in your debts", Molly practically threw the money in front of her. "Good bye Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. I just hope that Rose will soon be save again in Jack's arms."

With that she left.

'_I feel sorry for you Ruth, because one day you'll be alone'_, Ruth remembered Noreen telling her. How silly this woman had been. Ruth Dewitt Bukater had a lot of friends. She really didn't need Molly Brown or Noreen O'Brian.

….

Jack had managed to climbed up the ivy twine and was how standing in Josephine's old room. His daughter had told him that her mother's room was at the end of the corridor. Jack wanted to move ahead but suddenly someone came inside.

"Rose?" he asked.

"No I'm not Rose", the voice answered back. "But I would very much like to know who you're."

Jack stared at the person, shocked.


	48. Chapter 48

AN: Again many thanks for all reviews!

"I'm waiting. Would you please tell me your name?"

"I…my name is Jack. Please tell me where she is?"

"Where who is?" the person asked back.

"Rose. Please I need to know."

"Mrs. Hockley isn't here. She's left for a party with her husband."

"And who're you?"

"I'm her maid, Pauline", he heard.

Jack decided to tell her the truth.

"Is she alright? I…please tell me…I've to know."

Pauline didn't know what to think. Whoever was this man?

"Why should I trust you? Tell me why I shouldn't just call the police right away?" Pauline asked.

"Because I…I love her", Jack choked out.

Love her? What was this all about?

Pauline looked at him. He seemed to be in great distress, but something in his eyes told her that he wasn't lying to her.

"Well, I told you already that she isn't here."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Here", Jack took out a piece of paper handing it to Pauline "these are my telephone numbers, the first one is from home, the second from work…please promise me that you'll watch her carefully and that you call me, when he does something to her. You can call anytime you want."

Pauline starred at him. Without asking she knew that _he_ was Cal. She took the paper from his hands.

"Alright, I promise. You can count on me. But you've to go now."

Jack nodded. He turned back to the window to climb down again.

"Wait", he heard Pauline "You can use the door; there's nobody else home now."

"Thank you", Jack said.

Pauline just smiled leading him out.

…

Rose wouldn't have gone to this party with Cal, if he hadn't told her before about Jack and this other woman. She loved him so much.

But after all she had returned to Cal. She couldn't very well expect from Jack to mourn over her his whole life now could she?

It just hurt so much.

Rose just wanted this silly party to end. She still hadn't told Cal or anybody else that she was pregnant, she feared his reactions if she did.

Cal was in his element chatting with people as was Ruth, who had also come after meeting Molly. She wasn't very happy however. Rose wondered what had happened between her and Molly.

Cal flirted with a woman, openly.

_If I just talk with another man he beats me and rapes me._

'_My sweet little angel.'_

Could it be that he really had lied to her about his feelings? Maybe her mother had been right all along?

Ruth came up to her, interrupting Rose in her thoughts.

"Hello dear, can you believe it? Molly…"

Rose looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rose, I already told you that there's no need for you to cry over this boy", Ruth said not even thinking of ask her anything else. Yes just as Molly had said Ruth really was selfish.

"Now come on, dry those tears. Your husband doesn't need to see you like this", Ruth added handing her a handkerchief.

_She doesn't care about me at all. She just cares about her reputation, but what somebody else would think._

Cal returned to them.

"So you two, I've good news. We're going to the opera tomorrow; they'll play Puccini's La Bohéme. I'm sure you'll love it sweet pea", Cal said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you darling. You're too good to me", Rose answered with the sweetest, but also fakest voice that she could come up with.

…

When they returned home, Pauline didn't tell Rose about seeing Jack. First because she didn't know how and second because she didn't know when, Cal didn't leave her alone even for one minute.

Rose passively let Cal lead her to their bedroom. Without saying anything or fighting against him, she let him undress her. Cal groaned in pleasure as he roughly entered her again and again.

Rose just lay stiff looking at the ceiling.

_If Jack didn't love her, there was no need to fight him anymore. There was no need to live anymore._


	49. Chapter 49

Mr. Lansdowne had been very happy with Jack. Imogene had told him afterwards how much fun she had with him. Mr. Lansdowne decided to give him another present. Jack immediately came up to him, when he noticed him coming into the store.

"Hello Mr. Lansdowne. I hope everything went well with your wife. Did she like the picture?"

"She loved it. But I also wanted to thank you."

"Me?" Jack wondered. Why would he want to thank him?

"Yes, Imogene told me how well you showed her around."

"Oh, that was nothing, Sir", Jack said.

"No, no, no…I know how annoying women can sometimes be. You're far too modest. In fact I've got a present for you", he said handing him the tickets.

Jack looked at them.

"No it's not what you think. Imogene told me that you've a girl by yourself. I don't want to set you up, although I must admit that you and her would be a great pairing, but anyways I understand that you've no feelings for her. However I bought these tickets a long time ago. It was actually planed that my brother and his wife, Imogene parents, should come with us, but you know business isn't going so well in these days…however they can't come. And I thought it would be a waste of money to just throw them away."

"So you're giving them to me?"

"Yes, I don't know anyone else whom I'd more love to give them. Maybe you could take your girlfriend with you. I'd love to meet her."

"No, I don't think that's possible."

Jack was about to reject his offer, but Mr. Lansdowne wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Well maybe you could take your daughter with you then? You know _La Bohéme _its drama, tragedy, love all at once, every young girl loves this pairing, your daughter will too. Come on, take them. You can't work all day. You need to enjoy yourself as well."

Before Jack could answer Josephine came inside.

"Hello…oh sorry I didn't know you had a customer", she said.

Mr. Lansdowne stretched out his hand.

"I guess you're Miss Dawson then?" he said.

"Yes, Sir how do you...?" she wondered.

"Well your father and I were just talking about you. If I may introduce myself I'm Mr. Lansdowne", he said offering her his hand to shake.

Jack looked from his daughter to the other one.

"Do you like the opera young lady?" he suddenly asked her.

"I don't know. I…I've never been there actually" she said.

"What? Oh that has to change. Would you like to go there with your father? I offered him two tickets but he didn't seem to be very pleased."

But Josephine immediately was.

"Oh I'd love to! Papa, please can we go?"

"Can you say to such a lovely young lady, Mr. Dawson?"

"Oh, not really. Alright we can go."

"Thank you Papa", Josephine threw her arms around him hugging him.

"Well then let's see you in the evening. It starts at 8pm."

…

Later in the evening Josephine was happily trying on her new dress before the mirror.

"You look like a little princess", Molly commented.

"Thank you, Molly."

Jack however was still gloomy.

"Come on Papa, it'll be fun", Josephine said.

Jack tried to force a smile. He hadn't told them anything about him meeting Rose's maid. He just told them that he hadn't found her anywhere in the house.

"Jack, look, I know how you feel. But please just once, try to be a little happier for your daughter. You used to be such a vicious young man, when I first met you. I sometimes don't even recognize you now. You seem like a completely different person from time to time."

This was also true for Rose of course.

"Alright Molly, I'll do my best."

"Great so I wish you two all the best for tonight", Molly said.

Josephine smiled. She was happy to spend a day with her father. Since she had never been to the opera she was also very eager to know how it was, quite the contrary of Jack, who had no real intention to amuse himself. He was just going to do his daughter a favor.

Maybe Jack would have been more exited if he had known in advance whom he'd meet there.


	50. Chapter 50

"This is my wife, Adelaide", Mr. Lansdowne said introducing her to Jack and Josephine. "These are Mr. Dawson and his lovely young daughter. Oh and you know Imogene already."

After everyone had shaken hands, it was time for them to find their seats.

Mr. Lansdowne once had had his own loge as well, but he sold it a few years ago. He had now bought tickets for the first balcony in the first row in the middle.

Josephine sat down between her father and Mrs. Lansdowne.

"I'm so happy that I can be here", she told her.

"Yes Theodore already told me that it's your first time in the opera", Mrs. Lansdowne smiled at her. "I hope that you still love it when it has ended."

"I sure will."

…..

Cal had of course brought the most expensive tickets he could get, only the best was good enough for Caledon Hockley. Rose and Ruth were sitting in the loge, while Cal, his business partner Andrew McNeill and another elder man, a former senator of the congress, Mr. Greene were standing behind.

Rose was bored by their constant business talks, but even more so because nobody listened to her opinion.

"Please don't get me wrong Mr. McNeill, but I don't quite understand this", she said getting a warning look from Cal.

Cal had never been to the opera to actually see what was happening on the stage. He couldn't care less about the music and all the fuss; he just went there to be seen.

"What it is that you don't comprehend Mrs. Hockley?" he asked politely back.

"Well if I understand correctly Mr. McNeill your company isn't selling anything?"

"That's not true Mrs. Hockley. We're offering people money to lend."

"And they sell it?" Rose asked.

"Oh no, Mrs. Hockley, they don't sell the money they buy new money."

Rose looked bewildered why would anyone buy new money with old money?

"Actually well they don't buy money. They buy stocks. You know what this is, don't you, Mrs. Hockley?"

Rose nodded.

"Well the system is perfect. No one can lose. I mean we're lending them money and they buy stocks and by doing so, they are helping everyone."

"I still don't understand this. How actually does it help a common person on the street to have a 0 0005% stock of a big company? I think the only who wins anything here is the bank."

Andrew McNeill looked stunned, Cal was furious. He would've dragged her out, but he didn't want to cause a scene. Instead he whispered something in her ear, only loud enough for her.

"You know that you've to pay for this later on, sweet pea", he said.

Then he turned to his friend.

"I'm sorry Andy. I apologize for my wife."

"No problem. But I guess you should be watching more over her", he said.

The opera went quietly ahead then, only Ruth now and then commented about having a headache or know loud the music was, how sticky it was inside and and and...

_Just typically my mother._

Rose however really was feeling ill. But it wasn't only a normal headache. The stress she had been put through wasn't good for her unborn child. She knew this. The problem was she couldn't just say it. She had thought about telling it Pauline, who seemed to be on her side.

"Rose, my god honey, you're white as a ghost", her mother suddenly spoke out.

Rose hadn't even noticed herself that her state was that bad. Even Cal seemed to be worried.

"Sweet pea, should I accompany you somewhere?"

"No darling thanks, I'll be fine. I'm just going to drink some water. It's the last act anyways. I don't want you to miss anything."

That was only half true of course. Rose knew very well what would most likely happen in a few minutes, she could already feel the nausea coming up again. She didn't need anyone to know that she would be throwing up.

…

Rose hurried to the toilet rooms. Luckily she was alone. Everyone else was still watching the opera. After having thrown up, she quickly got up. She actually intended to head straight back to the others, but then she gave it a second thought. It was the perfect opportunity to wander around alone a little bit. Who knew when she'll get a chance like that again?

_I'll just go around a little bit._

Rose didn't think that anybody else would around here, so she was surprised to hear to voices coming from inside an empty room.

….

Jack and Imogene had decided to walk around a bit. Both of them weren't that great opera fans and Josephine seemed in good hands with Mrs. Lansdowne. After having walked around a bit, they found an empty room and chose to take a look inside.

"Seems strange that anyone would've so much money to buy such a big house", Imogene said.

"I don't think that it was just one."

Imogene looked at him. He looked very out of place.

"You don't like this very much. I mean all this…"

"This rich endure…this silly talks about money…no not very much", he answered.

"Guess what I also don't."

They remained silent for a while.

"Why didn't your girlfriend come with you?" she unexpectedly asked.

Jack however didn't want to talk about Rose now. It would only make him sadder.

Imogene immediately sensed this.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to be rude. I think however that whatever problem you've got with this woman that you need to solve it. I mean if you love her there has to be a way. Don't you think?"

Jack just nodded.

"I remember when I had my first boyfriend, if you can call it this…he was horrible, but I thought myself very much in love. He really was horrible…don't get me wrong nothing against your girlfriend…well however I found out once that he cheated on me. I knew a farmer you lived nearby. I went to him and told him. To make a long story short, we had throw into the dust and taken a picture, which we published afterwards in the school newspaper. Billy as was his name, was humiliated for the rest of his school days."

Both of them laughed, now standing very close together.

…..

Rose couldn't believe what she had just seen. Her Jack laughing with another woman and being so close to her?

True Jack didn't do anything inappropriate, he didn't kiss her, and he didn't hold her. But Rose was too overwhelmed by everything to notice this. Moreover she was stilled confused by what Cal had told her. She couldn't think straight. So instead of just going inside, she remained standing stiffly outside, until finally it was too late for her to change her mind. Cal had found her.

Peeking inside too he commented: "See I told you sweet pea. He doesn't love you."

With that he dragged her away.

Jack thought that he heard a voice, Rose's voice. But when he went outside there was nobody to be seen.

_I think I'm just imaging things._


	51. Chapter 51

Jack had been thinking the whole way home. Josephine however was still too exited to notice. Molly was still up, when they got home and Josephine would've really liked to tell her everything, but Jack sent her to bed.

"You've school tomorrow", he simply commented.

"Alright", she said knowing that there would be no reasoning with him and went to bed.

"And how was it?" Molly asked him.

"Nice. Josephine loved it."

"And you?"

"I don't want to sound ungrateful. I mean it was really nice of Mr. Lansdowne, but I'm just not the type of person to enjoy such things."

"I understand you. I've never been much like this myself. I guess the real high society people must've noticed this on the Titanic. Even after so many years of myself being a part of them too, I never really was one. That's why they called me new money. They noticed it right away that I didn't belong there."

Jack knew how much Molly had done for all of them, never getting a - Thank you - for it.

"Oh before you say anything. I don't care what they think about me. I mean why would I want to spent the life of all these well-brought-up idiots", she laughed.

Jack too had to smile.

"I'd really like to talk with you longer, but I'm an old woman you know and I need my sleep", she said.

"You should also be going to bed soon. You look tired."

But Jack couldn't sleep.

What if it really had been her?

…

Cal was furious with her, no he was burning with rage. First the incident with his friend and then Jack, again and again Jack Dawson. How he hated him. How he hated himself now for having ever bought those stupid tickets for Titanic.

_So much would've been spared for us._

Ruth had excused herself, going to bed.

Rose just stood there while Cal angrily spaced the room.

He came up to her unexpectedly, hitting her, almost causing her to fall over.

"Well well well", he commented.

"Whatever did you think when you told Andrew practically that he is a swindler?"

Rose however didn't answer him .

"Look at me, when I'm talking to you!" he shouted force fully lifting her chin up starring in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cal", she whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said that I'm sorry. I didn't want to insult you" she repeated a little louder.

"You didn't want to insult me? Oh you're a little whore, aren't you Rose?"

Rose remembered Jack standing there with this woman.

"But you've to admit that I was right. Wasn't I?"

Cal smiled. Now she had seen it herself. He was sure of course that the flawless Jack hadn't done anything with this woman, but he had successfully talked Rose into believing this.

"Your little gutter rat isn't worse any tears. As much slut as you're, I think it can't take too long for you to find a replacement", he laughed.

Rose had sat down by now.

_Find a replacement for Jack?_

No there never could or would be any other man for her than Jack. Even though he had cheated on her, she'd never forget him

"Oh, look who's crying over a gutter rat. I never thought that a whore could cry over a gutter rat", he laughed again.

Rose's felt her tears now flowing freely.

"I don't care what Jack did", she suddenly said throwing her head up at Cal. "I should never have come back to you. I love Jack, I always have and even if he doesn't love me anymore, I'll still be leaving you now."

For a moment Cal was caught off guard, however before Rose could get anywhere, he had grabbed her ankle.

"You're not going anywhere, my dear. You're staying right here with me", he threatened.

If he kept this up, he would hurt it.

"In fact I think it's time for bed. Don't you?"

Rose starred at him the horror shining in her eyes. Cal would kill it if he slept with her now.

"Please Cal I…I've a headache...I'm not feeling well…"

"I don't care about your headache. You never let me come to you. But I'm your husband. You sold yourself to this scum. But you reject me, your own husband!" he shouted at her.

"I love Jack", she whispered.

"I'll show you, whom you'll love", he said hitting her in the stomach.

_My baby, oh god my baby._

Without thinking further about the consequences, Rose burst out the truth.

"You're hurting it. You're hurting my baby", she choked out.

Cal was stunned. He hadn't expected this.

"Your baby? So, well…I'm beginning to understand. You're pregnant by your little gutter rat and now you think you can just return to him."

Rose had moved a few feet away from him.

"Or did you want me to raise this child? I already told you Rose, I won't waste my money for another one of your bastard children. Sadly I never realized what a burden this is with the first one, however I do now. Let's see what we can do to get rid of it", he said.

He hit her in the stomach again. Rose curled up like a ball to protect her baby.

Cal was enjoying this however not as much as something else.

He grabbed her up.

"Cal stop."

"I won't stop, I've only just begun."

Rose saw the lust in his eyes.

"Come on. I'll surely enjoy you tonight", he drew her away.

Rose was kicking and screaming the whole time.

"Let her go!" a voice shouted from behind.

Pauline came up and practically threw herself between Cal and Rose, holding him away from her.

"She said no to you. Don't you understand what this means?"

"You silly woman. If you don't shut up immediately Rose won't be the only woman in this house I'm going to enjoy tonight", he said shoving her away.

Pauline landed with her head on the table, getting a cut.

Cal grabbed the screaming Rose again, dragging her up to their bedroom.

…

There must be something, someone who could help them.

Poor Mrs. Hockley, what else did she have to endure?

Suddenly the paper Jack had handed her fell out of her pocket.

_You can call me anytime you want._

"Oh my god", she whispered to herself. She already felt nausea overcome her.

This was her only chance.

She stood up and weakly stumbled over to the telephone.

She quickly dialed the first number.

…..

Jack hadn't been able to sleep. He wanted to do so, but he just saw Rose's face before him, whenever he closed his eyes. How could life me so cruel?

Jack didn't think that anything further would happen now, when suddenly the telephone rang.

"Sir…I'm sorry I forgot your name…you said that I could call you…" she person stammered.

"Who're you?"

"Pauline…I'm Mrs…I mean Rose's maid…she's in danger…he…you've to…" Pauline didn't get any further because Jack had already hung up. As quickly as he could he ran over there.

….

Pauline opened him the door.

Jack noticed the cut on her head and wanted to help her.

"No, I don't need help. She needs you. You've to safe her."

Jack immediately ran up the stairs.

It wasn't hard to find the right room, Cal's screams and Rose's whimpering were heard everywhere.

Cal had already raped her once and was intending to do so a second time.

"Wasn't this great sweet pea? I hope you enjoy the second time as well. And then there will be a third time and a forth and…" He laughed evilly.

Jack was trying to break the door open, which wasn't this easy.

"God sweet pea", he heard Cal laugh.

Finally he succeeded in throwing the door open. Cal however was so preoccupied in raping Rose that he didn't even notice Jack coming inside until finally he felt his hands on his back.

When Jack saw the image of Cal raping his Rose in front of him, he felt something snap inside him. He drew over to Cal grabbing him and throwing him off of her.

"What the hell…" he heard him grumbling.

Jack hit him again and again, almost knocking him out.

"You sick bastard! How does this feel?"

"I guess you don't know very well how to fight people, who're not weaker than yourself. You sick coward and pervert of a human being!" Jack shouted.

Cal didn't even a get a chance to get up.

"Tell me Hockley, how does this feel?" With that he threw Cal over into the edge of the room.

Jack went over to the whimpering Rose, taking her into his arms.

"Jack?"

"Hey" he said moving the sheets up on her. She was still shaking and shivering.

"It's alright. Everything is alright my dear. He won't touch you anymore."

Rose felt so ashamed.

"You're here."

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be, if not here with you?" he said stroking her hair.

"I thought that…"

"What? Didn't I tell you that I love you, my sweet little angel?"

Rose suddenly felt a pain shot threw her stomach and immediately put her hand on it. Jack too noticed her grimacing with pain.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked concerned.

"My baby, my…"

Rose realized that she hadn't told him anything.

"You're pregnant?" Jack asked.

"Mmh. I'm sorry…I…I…" she stammered.

Jack however just took her in his arms.

"We're really getting a baby", he said his eyes lighting up, while he was kissing on her cheek. "Hey, don't worry anymore. I'm going to take good care of you and our children."

Rose looked up at him with tears in her eyes. How could she ever think that he would cheat on her?


	52. Chapter 52

Jack was still holding the shaking Rose, softly speaking to her that everything was going to be alright.

"Jack, you've saved me again", she whispered. "I…I…"

"Hey, you don't have to say anything my dear."

"I was so worried about my baby…." she began.

"You mean our baby" he corrected her.

"Jack, but you realize that…that…he…I mean that…"

She couldn't bring herself to say it out aloud; Jack however still knew what she was trying to say

"I've no idea who's…" she started again, but was soon stopped by Jack.

"I don't care about this. For me it's our baby", he said.

Cal was steering in the edge of the room, where Jack had thrown him shortly before and was trying to get up.

"How sweet the little gutter rat and his whore", he laughed.

Jack was about to go over to him to hit once again, but he thought better of it. Caledon Hockley wasn't worth any more dirty hands.

_How dare he call my Rose a whore!_

Jack however suddenly thought about something.

"Did he know about it my angel? Did he know that you're pregnant?" he unexpectedly asked her.

Rose immediately knew what he would do to Cal, if she told him the truth now, but she had to do so. She didn't want to keep any secrets from him.

"Yes…I told him Jack…before…before…well you know…" she stuttered.

"He wanted to kill it. Didn't he? He wanted to get rid of our baby by raping you. Isn't that right?"

"Mmh…he…he grabbed me…he…"

Rose felt Jack's arms tighten around her.

"If you hadn't come…" she began leaning her head on his shoulder feeling him kissing her on her head. When she looked up again she saw the pure hatred in his eyes, however not directed against her of course, but Cal.

Cal sensed that it would be better to get out of the room immediately. He tried to stand up, still feeling dizzy from Jack hitting him before and tripped over to the door.

Jack however was quicker, blocking his way.

Seeing Jack's eyes full of detestation, Cal knew that he was in more than real trouble now.

"Going somewhere, Hockley?" Jack asked.

"Dawson", he tried to laugh it away "Hey you…you won't…how could I know that…"

Jack face didn't change a bit.

"So let's see Hockley, what you've done so far. You've blackmailed my wife into marrying you by telling her that you'll kill my daughter, if she didn't do so…"

"That wasn't…"

"Shut up Hockley! I'm not finished. Let's go on. When she returned to me, you've kidnapped our daughter, again blackmailing Rose and myself. But the best thing comes now, when she actually told you that she's pregnant you tried to get rid of our baby by hitting her and raping her", Jack said in a low threatening voice.

"You're seeing only one side…"

"Oh is that so Hockley? Well I don't think so. Tell me one good reason Hockley why I shouldn't kill you right away for what you've done to my family, especially to Rose" Jack said impatiently tripping from one foot to the other.

"I'm waiting Hockley."

Rose meanwhile had dressed up again, standing up beside Jack.

"I…I…hey Dawson you know how hard it is for you as well to control yourself in front of her…"

He didn't get any further because Jack lunged for him throwing him up against the wall.

"You sick bastard! You're telling me that this was her fault?" Jack shouted.

Rose had come up to him, taking his arm and holding it back.

Jack immediately stopped looking at her.

"Jack, you can't reverse what he has done, even if you kill him now", she said trying to calm him down. "Hey, I'm alright Jack…see everything is fine with me…" she tried to reassure him.

Cal felt Jack's hands loosen his grip on his neck, signing in relieve. Instead Jack took Rose into his arms. But Cal was pleased too quickly for Jack again turned to him, holding him up.

"So Hockley, I'm going to say this only once so I suggest you listen carefully. I'm going to take my wife with me now and we're going to live as a family. If you should ever start to touch her again or my daughter or any other one of my family…if I should ever hear you call her names like slut or whore again, I'm going to come back to you and kill you. Is that understood? And believe me I'll find you everywhere", Jack threatened him.

Cal just nodded. He knew that Jack meant business now. He had never seen him that angry before.

"Good. Now excuse me", he said turning back to Rose taking her hand.

"Jack."

"Hey don't worry anymore. Do you want to take anything with you?"

"No Jack", she shook her head "I just want to get out of here."

"Come on", he said leading her away.

They ran down the stairs, finding Pauline sitting on the couch.

"Mrs. Hock…"

"It's Mrs. Dawson now Pauline. What are you doing up here?"

"She was actually the one who told me that you needed help. She called me", Jack explained to her.

"Is that true? Oh my god Pauline. I'm sorry...I" she said going over to her and hugging her. "I know I haven't been very good to you."

"No problem, Madam. I just hope that everything will go well between you and your…your husband"; she said looking at Jack who immediately drew Rose to him again kissing her.

"It sure will", he said.

"So if you excuse us now Pauline", Rose said "I'm so grateful for what you did."

"It was a pleasure. However I think I should pack my things up as well. I don't want to be in this house any minute longer."

"Yes thank you Pauline for bringing my Rose back to me."

Pauline just smiled.


	53. Chapter 53

Rose was just letting herself being lead away by Jack, completely trusting him. She still wondered however what had really happened between him and that woman.

She could however feel his arms around her, trying to protect her from everything. She was still shivering, now also from the cold.

Jack sensed that it wouldn't be very good to walk the whole way, not in her state.

"Here", he said handing her his jacket. "It's better for you."

Rose gratefully took it.

"Thank you."

"I think it's better if we summoned up a taxi", he said, but before he could do so, Rose felt pain shooting through her abdomen again. She put her hands on it, grimacing from pain. Before she would've fallen, Jack was there to catch her.

"It's better if we take you to the hospital before doing anything else. Come on", he said helping her inside a waiting taxi.

…

Even the taxi driver had been noticing that Rose was gravely ill, telling Jack that he hoped everything would be alright with his wife. Jack of course didn't bother to correct him, just thanking him for his sympathy.

In the hospital Jack quickly scooped up the shaking Rose into his arms carrying her over to the reception, where he sat her down again.

Rose was glad to have him here.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" the nurse there asked him.

"It's my wife, she's been beaten and raped…she's…she's pregnant", he choked out.

"Oh my god", the nurse said clapping one hand on her mouth. "Just wait a few second. I'm calling a doctor."

The nurse knew that it was better to call a female doctor for what lay ahead of this woman.

One minute later, the doctor, a middle aged woman was standing before Jack and Rose, who was still leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Madam, I'm Doctor Harrington. I would like to examine you. What's your name?" she asked trying not to shock her.

"It's Dawson, Mrs. Dawson", Rose answered.

"So Mrs. Dawson, you don't have to fear anything. We two are just going to see if everything is alright with you and your baby."

"And Jack?"

"I'm sorry but your husband has to wait here."

The doctor knew better than letting the worrying Jack inside there too. Jack knew that she was just doing it to help Rose.

"Hey my dear, the doctor will just examine you, nothing is doing to happen to you. Everything is going to be fine", he tried to reassure her.

"If you think so", Rose said.

The doctor took her hand, telling a nurse who stood nearby to come with them.

Jack meanwhile sat down on a bench, waiting.

…..

The physical examination was quickly over; however the doctor knew very well that this wasn't the real problem here.

"Is my baby alright?" Rose asked with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry everything is fine, with your baby."

"Thank god." Rose was relieved to hear this.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dawson, I don't to upset you, but…do you know who did this to you? I mean do you know who raped you?"

Rose looked down on the floor. She was still so ashamed. If she had only been stronger to fight him away.

"I…it was my fault…"

The doctor wasn't surprised by this reaction. Most victims of a rape thought that it was their fault. The culprits normally very successfully talked them into believing this by telling them that they dressed up like whores or something like that.

The doctor chose not to comment this and just asked further.

"Did this happen only once?"

By examining Rose she already knew the truth. This woman wasn't just beaten and raped once, but on a regular basis, maybe already for years. Rose didn't answer her and the doctor knew that she wouldn't get anything out of her. She was too scared and too ashamed.

"You know Mrs. Dawson you should report this person to the police, if you know who you did this."

Rose was not the right person to tell her what she needed to know.

"Mrs. Dawson, you can dress now. I will talk to your husband in the meantime. Alright? Don't worry nurse Anne will remain here and help you", she said. The doctor knew better than to leave this woman alone now.

….

Finding Jack outside the doctor quickly came up to him.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she and the baby are fine."

Jack signed in relieve.

"However her physical wounds are not what's worrying me, Mr. Dawson. I didn't get anything out of your wife simply because she's still too shocked to think straight it. She believes that it was her fault."

Jack just nodded.

"Yes I know, she told me the same thing."

"So you know serious this is? I don't want to lie to you, Mr. Dawson. I don't believe however that this was the first time something like that happened to her. From seeing her wounds and everything I would say that she was raped on a regular basis. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, that's true."

"I had thought so. Do you know who did this?"

Jack nodded.

"You know you should tell your wife, to report him to the police. Someone like that has to be stopped."

Jack decided to tell her the truth, he had to, if he really wanted her to help them.

"I've to tell you something doctor, however I trust that you won't tell anyone else."

"Of course not, everything a patient or a relative tells me falls under the medical confidentiality."

"I'm not her real husband. It's a long story. She's married to another man. He's the one who did this to her. It's a long and complicated story. The short version of it is however that he tricked her into marrying him by telling her that he would kill our daughter if she didn't do so. This was almost eighteen years ago. Both of us thought the other one dead, so she did marry him. A few months ago my daughter and I found out the truth. Rose did leave him then, but he kidnapped our daughter again and Rose thought she could only stop this by going back to him. There's a pretty could chance that he's the father of the child she's carrying. I told her of course that this isn't important for me."

The doctor couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Almost eighteen years you say?"

Jack nodded.

"I would like to say that I've never heard a story like that before, however you wouldn't believe Mr. Dawson what sick and mentally ill perverts are running out around there freely. That's why it's gravely important that your wife reports him to the police."

"Do you really think that this will help? I mean he's rich and powerful. He'll surely turn it up against her."

The doctor nodded.

"I'm sure he will. It doesn't matter if they're rich or poor, there're all the same, wretched little cowards. Also don't expect the judge to be on your side. These perverts know very well how to get them on their side. I've a friend who's working in a prison as a psychologist with these people. You wouldn't believe the stories she told me. One told her that he couldn't control himself, because his daughter was wearing – yes this daughter, she was eight then – was wearing a green skirt. He claimed that he had heard voices in his head telling him that every woman with a green skirt needed to be fucked", the doctor explained to him disgusted. "However even if your chances are low, you still have to try, it'll also do your wife good, she needs satisfaction."

"If you think so…"

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure. Your wife hasn't been the only victims of rape in my carrier. You should also try to get to a psychologist. She needs to talk about this."

She handed him a card.

"And here, I've documented everything I found here in this formulary. It's important when she decides to go to the police. Also if your wife should think to take him to court, I'll be gratefully testifing for her. Oh and I don't think that I've to tell you but no sexual activity with her…its even a wonder she seems to trust you…she may be acting strange in front of other men however…"

Jack just nodded: "I know doctor. I promise you, I won't do anything to scare her."

"I know you won't", the doctor smiled at him.

"Thank you so much doctor", Jack said.

"No need to thank me. I just hope will get over it soon."

Rose was coming out of the room.

"Hey, my dear, is everything alright?" Jack asked her taking her hand.

"Yes, can we please go home, Jack? I only want to sleep now."

"Sure, come on."

They quickly made it outside the building.


	54. Chapter 54

When Jack and Rose got home, it was still dark.

"I'm so tired", she said leaning against Jack.

"You can sleep now as long as you want. You don't have to worry anymore."

Rose was so worn-out she simply sat down on the nearest couch, closing her eyes. Jack positioned himself next to her.

"Hey, don't you want to sleep in bed?" he didn't get an answer however as she was already sound asleep. Jack decided to get her a sheet. He had originally planned to carry her over to the bedroom, but as soon as he was sitting beside her again, taking her into his arms to warm her up, he was sleeping as well.

…

Jack didn't know how long he had slept. Looking on the grandfather clock told him that it was four in the morning, still about two and a half hours before everyone else would get up.

"Jack", Rose suddenly whispered. "Where are you?"

"Hey, I'm right here, my angel. You don't need to get up, you've got to sleep", he told her stroking her hair.

"I don't want to sleep…I'm only dreaming about…well you know", she said opening her eyes and looking at him. "I don't know what I would've done last night, if you hadn't come."

"But I was there. I'll always be there for you."

Rose had sat up by now, letting Jack hold her.

'_I saw them together your little gutter rat and another woman.'_

_'Oh Rose I told you that this boy is no good.'_

But why had he rescued her last night, if he had already found a replacement for her? Rose felt Jack's eyes on her.

"Is everything alright with you?" she heard him ask her.

"Well yes…depends. I…I've to ask you something…"

"Of course, go on."

Rose remembered the image of Jack and this woman loving.

"I…I saw you yesterday", she choked out. "In the opera…with this woman…"

"So it really was you", Jack said.

"What?"

"I thought I had heard your voice, but I couldn't find anyone."

_So Jack was actually trying to get to her? If only Cal hadn't come up. And why didn't she just go inside._

"I heard you talking and laughing and I thought that…Cal told me that he saw who and this woman kissing a few days before", Rose was now really insecure about his feelings for her.

"And you believed him?" Jack asked.

"I don't know…I…I was so confused Jack. I mean I told that you should find someone else…"

"Well and I told you that I don't want someone else, didn't I? Look Rose, I don't trust Hockley. The truth is I was showing this girl around New York, because a customer of mine asked me to you it. I told her that I've a girlfriend. I never kissed her. And yesterday when you saw us together she was just telling me a story from school."

"I don't know what to think."

"Hey, it's alright. But please my sweet little angel you've to believe me that I would never cheat on you. I love you Rose. I'm so happy to have you back", he said. "Yesterday Josephine was there too and the uncle of this woman with his wife. He had invited us. And believe me I would rather have gone there with you."

"I'm sorry Jack…I…"

"No, no, no…you don't have to be sorry…" he said holding her tight and kissing her.

"Cal had just talked me into believing it…I should've just gone into the room to you…but I was so bewildered by everything…"

"It's alright. In fact I feel bad now because I didn't search for you enough yesterday. If I had nothing like that would've…" he began but was stopped by Rose, who put a finger on his mouse to silence him.

"Jack it isn't your fault what he did to me", she firmly told him. "And I'm stronger than you think I'll surely get over it. I just don't want to talk about it anymore. I only want to forget about it."

Jack remembered his talk with the doctor. He knew that Rose couldn't just forget it.

"I'm just happy that my…I mean our baby is alright and I plan to continue with my life as nothing like this ever happened."

"Do you think that this is a good idea?" Jack asked her out of the blue.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea? Jack that's my thing…it happened to me" she placed her hand on her chest to emphasize the last word "not you and I've to deal with it in my way."

"If you think so…it's just that I talked with the doctor…and she said that well…it would be better for you to see a psychologist."

"A shrink? Jack, I'm not insane. I know perfectly well what's good for me and what's not. We're together again and that's all that matters for me. I don't have to see a shrink."

Jack knew better than to reason with her now.

'_She may however act strange in front of other men.'_

Jack wondered if this really was the case; if she was just shutting everything up inside.

"Alright my dear if you say so."

"I think I'm going to sleep a little bit" she said leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"I've too to sleep. I need to get to work tomorrow."

"Work?"

Jack realized that she didn't know anything yet.

"Yes, remember the Edisons, Josephine's school friend Becky? Well I work for them now in their antiquarian shop. That's actually how I came to this opera tickets and how I came to know the woman, you saw me with. She's the niece of a customer."

"Mmh…can I go with you tomorrow?"

"You mean today", he laughed "Of course you can. Rose…"

But she was already asleep.

…

Josephine got up at seven. She had no idea of course what had happened last night. She just wished that her father would get over his depressed state.

She saw him sitting on the divan and wondered if he had slept at all.

"Papa", she said "you know you shouldn't be up so long. You've to sleep as well."

"Shhh", he whispered placing a finger on his mouth. "She's sleeping, you'll wake her up."

"Wake whom up?" she asked confused.

She moved up to him and was shocked, but also happy when she saw her mother laying there.

She looked up at her father again, who was smiling brightly.

"Mama. Oh my god…how did she…?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell when you get home from school."

Rose had also woken up by now.

"What's going…Josephine…hey…" she said rubbing her eyes still dizzy from sleeping.

"Mama", Josephine came up to her crying in and hugging her "it's so good to have you back."

"You too my darling", Rose too had tears in her eyes.

Molly was getting up as well, wandering where all the noises came from.

"Hey", she said in the direction to Josephine "Shouldn't you be going to school by now?"

"However are you…"

She jumped to her feet when she saw her: "Rose…oh my god…oh my god."

Rose leaned her head back on Jack's shoulder, both smiling happily.


	55. Chapter 55

Jack had taken Rose to his work place. He was showing her around the store now. Rose was in awe at all she saw there.

"I'm so happy for you Jack. You surely deserve this job more than anyone else."

"And I'm happy to have you back", he said kissing her on the cheek.

Rose smiled at him. She did completely trust him. Jack however was concerned about how she'd really react in front of other man. He occasionally eyed her. She seemed nervous, although she was trying not to show it. Rose sensed that Jack was worried about something.

"Why are you starring at me? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know. Is there? You got to tell me."

"Jack, if this is again about me needing to see a doctor, I already told you, everything is fine with me. You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine, really."

Jack eyed her suspiciously. He knew that she wasn't right at all. He remembered how weak she had been just a day ago and how shocked, when he had saved her. He was sure that she had had to endure more than she had told him. What was it that Caledon Hockley had all done to her? More than anything else, Jack would've loved to just go over to him and kill this low life, but he knew that this wouldn't make anything better. He'd just end up in prison and Rose would be alone again. His eyes had become dark again.

"Jack, I know what you're thinking about. But what's done is done. It can't be reserved anymore."

"Yes, I know...I just wish that however I would've been there for you..."

"I already told you that it wasn't your fault. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Of course my love", Jack said taking her into his arms.

If only he could make her understand the importance of talking about her experiences.

...

Mr. Lansdowne had chosen to look again how Jack was doing and maybe buy another present for his wife. He knew of course that nothing could undo the fact that Alfred would never be coming back. He too missed his son, but he needed to be strong for his wife.

He didn't know exactly why, but he had come to like Jack very much. He somehow always knew how to make him feel better. He was surprised however, when he entered the store and saw Mrs. Hockley standing there before a shelf.

"Mrs. Hockley?" he asked from behind startling her.

Jack had gone in the back, arranging and packing out some new things. Rose was getting nervous without him. What if something happened? Jack had asked her if it was okay for her, if he left her alone for a few minutes and Rose had told him that it was of course. She tried to reassure him that everything would be fine with her.

Rose slowly returned around to see, who was talking to her.

"Mr. Lansdowne", she gasped. She hadn't seen him since the party so many months ago, when she had met Alfred. She wondered, if Alfred had ever told his father about his feelings of her or about them meeting. Rose didn't know much about Mr. Lansdowne, just that he had been the lawyer of the Hockley Steel Company for decades and the friend of Cal's father Nathan. She didn't know his attitude toward Cal himself however. And she wondered especially what he was doing here in this store.

"Sorry you scared me a little bit", she added.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to", he apologized.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to look around a bit. I really like this store actually" he answered.

Rose of course had no idea that this was mainly, because of Jack.

"Are you looking for something for your husband?" he suddenly asked her.

Rose realized that he knew nothing about what happend. But after all how could he? She herself still couldn't believe it somehow.

Before Rose could answer, Jack returned from behind. Mr. Lansdowne had moved up a little bit to Rose, making her nervous, which Jack instantly knew that Mr. Lansdowne didn't have any bad intentions, but he still wanted to protect Rose. He stepped forward.

"Mr. Lansdowne, hello nice to see you again. What can I do for you?"

Rose was startled. They knew each other?

"Mr. Dawson, no thank you. I just wanted to look again at all the wonderful things that you've got here. I believe however that Mrs. Hockley here could need help. She's looking for something for her husband."

Jack knew of course that this wasn't true. However he decided to go with it.

"Of course, Mrs. Hockley. What can I do for you?" he asked pretending that he didn't know her.

Rose looked at him, not being able to answer. So Jack decided to start the initiative again.

"You're looking for a present for your husband?"

Rose nodded.

Jack would've loved to just take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright, but he feared the reaction of Mr. Lansdowne. After all he was friends with the Hockley family.

"I think Mrs. Hockley is in good hands. I really need to go now, but I hope we'll meet soon again Mr. Dawson. And you really have to bring your girlfriend with you the next time. I'm very curious to meet her", he said "It was a pleasure to see you here Mrs. Hockley", he added.

...

Once he had left, Rose turned to Jack. Without even asking Jack knew what she'd liked to know.

"He was the one, who gave me those opera tickets. Don't worry he doesn't know anything", Jack said taking her into his arms.

"He seems to like you."

"Probably, but he's still friends with the Hockley family."

Rose just let Jack held her. She wondered if Mr. Lansdowne would be on their side, if they told him that she was actually Jack's ominoes girlfriend.


	56. Chapter 56

Jack had a free day today and decided of course to spend it with Rose. Since it was a nice warm day outside, they decided to just take a walk around the city. They had asked Josephine too, if she wanted to come with them, but she had declined, saying that she'd rather spent the day with her friend Becky. Jack somehow knew that this meant really spending the day with Tim, but he didn't tell Rose. He didn't want to upset her, as long as was in this unemotionall state, where she seemed to fear all man, he didn't want to tell her that Josephine too had a friend.

Jack and Rose were happily walking around New York. They had there hands invined, both smiling brightly and there were of courses kisses in between.

"Did I tell today already, how much I love you?" Jack asked her.

"Many times, but you can't say it often enough", Rose answered.

"Alright I love you my dear", he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

They kept walking around, not caring where there feet took them, with Jack on her side, Rose didn't care if they went to some more run down parts of the city, with him she felt save. Rose's stomach began to growl.

"I think someone's hungry", Jack laughed.

"Oh you", she playfully shoved me in the right side. "But you're right, I didn't even realize it."

"Well, but your stomach did. I guess the next question is, where do you want to go?"

Rose was a little bit shocked. Cal had never let her decide anything, but then again Jack wasn't Cal.

"I don't know. I don't know anything here."

"What? I thought you had lived in New York for almost twenty years. And you tell me that you don't know any restaurants?"

"I...Cal always told me what..." she looked on the ground ashamed.

Jack immediately regretted his words, coming up to her and taking her into his arms.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make fun about you", he said.

"I know Jack. It's just...I think I've missed so much in my life. I mean I've been to the bigger museums of course, the theatre and so on. I've met people, whom other's call famous and important, but I never really did what I wanted", she told him.

"Well I tell you what Rose, we just go eat something and then we'll do all you ever wanted to do. How does that sound?"

"Perfectly", she said kissing him on the cheek.

...

"How about this one?" Rose shyly asked. She somehow stilled expected that he would tell her no. They where standing before a small typical american restaurant.

"Sounds great", Jack answered leading her inside.

They sat down on a table and the waiter soon brought their menues.

"I've never really been to one of these restaurants, but I always wanted. Mother would never allow it, she said it wouldn't be proper for a lady", Rose somehow sadly admitted.

"Hey", Jack said talking her hand "I already told you that's all behind you now. I promise you that I will do anything to make you happy for the rest of your live."

"You always do, Jack".

The waiter came to take their orders. They both ordered fried chicken and a bear. Jack should've been surprised but Rose's choice, but the truth is that he wasn't at all. He suddenly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked perplexed.

"Do you remember the day on the Titanic, when we talked about drinking cheap beer?"

"Of course I do. I also remember later, when you were stunned seeing me drinking one."

Both of them laughed.

The restaurant was more like a small bar, but very cosy. They were quickly served and the waiter retired again.

"When I first saw you on Titanic, I never thought that I would one time really sit here with you", Jack said. "You seemed so out of reach back then."

"But you were too. However I glad now did you distract me from jumping of the ship. Don't get me wrong, but in some way it was the best thing I ever intended to you in my whole life."

Jack knew what she meant, talking her hand in his and kissing the palm of it.

"I know what you mean. Just please don't try it ever again."

"I promise."

Rose suddenly realized something.

"You never actually told me how you survived."

"If you want to know, well the story goes like this, when I was in the cold water I somehow woke up. Since you weren't there anymore and all others around me were dead, I took the door for myself. I knew that it was very unluckily for another boat to come back, so I started to swim on the door in the direction of the boats, with which I finally succeeded. On the Carpathia they told that it was a wonder that I was still alive and put me in the infirmary. I would rather have gotten up and looked for you. But they wouldn't let me. Only about two weeks later they said I had recovered enough. They gave me some money and even offered me a flat, which I declined of course."

Rose didn't need to ask why. Jack would never live on other's money, much to the contrary of Cal.

"I found work at the harbour, and then really came to have a flat."

"The one you lived in, when we first met again?"

"Yes this one. I sold it however about two weeks ago."

"What? But why?"

"Well because I think it's too small for us."

Rose suddenly realized that they had never talked about having a family at all. She had just become pregnant unexpectedly with Josephine and now again.

"Rose? Is everything alright?" he asked her concerned.

She looked like as if she was miles away.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking. I realized that we never talked about having a family."

"And? Where's the problem?"

"I don't know...I don't want to...I don't want to regret that...that maybe you'll think some day that you missed something because you were staying with me and the children out...out of duty."

"I'm not staying with you out of duty, Rose. You know this very well. I'm staying with you because I love you", Jack said a little bit hurt. "And about all the things I might miss, I just miss that you weren't at my side for so many years."

"I'm sorry...it's just...I didn't want to hurt you. But I never really had this kind of family. My father was always cheating on my mother, quite openly I might add and my mother was grim the whole time. And Cal...well you know."

Jack looked at her. She seemed to start cyring again.

"Hey my sweet little angel, everything will turn out fine."

Rose smiled at him.

Jack really wanted to ask her if she'd like you marry him, it would've been the perfect moment, but then he remembered that she was still married to Cal, so the question would be useless anyway.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, just how beautiful you look", he answered her cheeks turning a little bit red. "Don't you think it's time to start our tour together?"

"That would be great."

They paid for everything and left the restaurant.


	57. Chapter 57

Rose was lying in bed beside Jack. He was sleeping peacefully beside her, but she couldn't bring herself to do the same. She remembered all that happened today. They had spent the whole day laughing and having fun. They had gone to the Zoo, up on the Empire State Building and in between they were just happily smiling. Rose's plan about just forgetting everything that Cal had done to her, seemed to work out perfectly. That this at least at long as Jack was with her.

Jack hadn't told her anything about Josephine and Tim. He had come to know Tim better and he really liked him, he was good for Josephine and he trusted his daughter enough to be sure that they wouldn't do anything inappropriate. Afterwards it would've been better however, if had told Josephine not to bring Tim here with her.

...

Josephine and Tim also had spent the whole day together, meeting after school, at first Becky was with them, but she soon left the two to them away saying that she didn't want to be the odd one out.

Since it was already dark outside, when they decided to go home, Tim of course brought her home.

"I'm happy that your father seems to like me. I just hope I'm also going to meet your mother soon."

Josephine, who also didn't know anything about what Cal had actually done to her, just answered him with a "Of course you will."

They were quickly moving to Molly's house.

"I happy that they're together again. I couldn't bear to see my father so depressed."

"I just wonder why they're still living here with Mrs. Brown. Don't they want something on their own?"

"Maybe. I don't know. But come on now."

Josephine was motioning for him to be quite, saying that everybody would be sleeping by now.

Rose however did hear them. Without thinking further she got up and went to look.

Tim was standing there with Josephine in his arms.

"Am I going to see you tomorrow?"

"If my father allows it."

"I'm sure he will."

Tim then kissed her lightly on her lips, which was at the same moment as Rose walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

Both of them turned to her.

"Mama, oh you're still up. This my friend Tim. Tim this is my mother."

"Oh hello Mrs. Dawson, nice to meet you in person", he politedly moved out his hand, but Rose just starred at him.

"What do you think you're doing with my baby? Get out of here!" she screamed.

Josephine wanted to calm her down.

"Mama, everything is alright. Papa knows about..."

"I don't care if Jack knows anything. I don't ever want to see you lay a hand on my daughter again."

Tim and Josephine eyed her suspiciously.

Rose had by now taken a lamp, moving it in the direction of Tim.

"Mrs. Dawson please...I didn't want to upset you. I didn't do anything to her."

"Mama that's right..."

But Rose wouldn't back off.

"You're all the same, all of you, all men are the same", she cried.

Both were shocked at what they heard. Jack however had woken up as well.

"Rose", he said coming up to her and taking the lamp out of her hands. Then he took her in his arms. She was by now crying hysterically. "It's alright, nothing's going to happen to you", he whispered to her stroking her hair."

"Jack, I just saw...the image of Cal and..." she whispered back "I don't want her to be hurt."

Jack looked up at Tim: "I'm sorry. Rose is a little bit, I don't know how to say it, but I think it would be best if you and Josephine wouldn't meet for some time."

Tim understood, however Josephine did not.

"What, Papa? Just because Mama doesn't like the idea of us together", she angrily shocked out.

"No, because I say so", Jack just as angrily answered back. "Tim I think you should go now."

"Of course Sir. Good bye Mrs. Dawson."

Rose looked up a little bit: "Good bye Tim, I'm sorry...I don't know what's gotten into me..."

"It's alright", he said moving out the door.

Jack was still holding Rose. Josephine standing beside them, still being angry. Rose realized of course what had just happened. Her plan to forget everything didn't seem to work so well.

"Josephine would you please go to bed. I want to talk with your mother alone."

"So first you send my boyfriend away. And then you just send me to bed like some little child. All because Mama doesn't like him."

"Josephine that's not about your mother and her not liking him", Jack looked her firmly in the eye.

"I'm sorry Josephine, I didn't want to scare him..." she began. But Jack soon stopped her.

"It wasn't your fault my angel", he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Of course it never is her fault. She can just shove out Tim, when she likes to do so. And you say nothing about it. What has he done to her? What have all men done to her that she's so full of hatred?"

"She isn't full of hatred. She's just scared", Jack answered. "Please go to bed now."

"What on earth happened to her?" Josephine screamed again.

"You really want to know. Your mother has been raped!"

Josephine immediately regretted everything she had said.

"Oh my god", she said completely shocked. "Mama I didn't know that..."

Rose looked up at her. "It's alright. I'm just sorry that I scared Tim away. I didn't intend too. If you want you can still meet him of course. He seems to be nice. I just hope he understands."

"I'm sure he will. I won't tell him however if you don't want."

"No you can, if you want. I mean he's your friend. He should know."

Rose than turned back to Jack.

"I think you might be right with what you said."

"What did I say?"

"That I needed a therapy. But you've to come with me. Promise me."

"Of course my love."


	58. Chapter 58

Rose together with Jack went to her first therapy setting. She was nervous and was glad to have him at her side.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Livington. And what's your name?"

"I'm Rose Dawson. This is my husband. I hope you've nothing against it that I've taken him with me."

"Of course not Mrs. Dawson, can I say Rose to you?"

Rose nodded.

"Everything that makes to comfortable is alright with me too."

Both sat down in front of the doctor.

"So Rose first tell why are you here?"

"I've been raped."

"I understand, it's a step in the right direction that you've decided to come here. But it'll still be a long way to go."

"Yes I know", Rose answered. Jack was holding her hand all the time making her calm down.

"Did this happen only once?"

"No", Rose shook her head. "It happened over and over again. I just never the strength to do something about it. Jack here knows why."

"Do you think that it was your fault Rose?"

"Actually I don't know what to believe. I mean I somehow know that...that he should've stopped, when I told him so but...he really had be tracked down. I'm just so glad that Jack understands all this."

The doctor smiled, seeing how Jack looked at her all the time with his eyes so full of love.

"I was just so scared doctor", Rose said looking down.

"That's no wonder. How long did it go? Months?"

"No, years. It started when I..."

Rose realized that she needed to tell her the truth.

"My husband did this doctor. He tricked me into marrying him."

"But I thought that..."

"I think of Jack as my real husband and I don't use my old name anymore, but we're not really married. We would've, but we were separated. Cal...my...ex-husband he did this to me."

"You said he tricked you into marrying him?"

"Yes, he said he'd kill my daughter, if I didn't do so. Jack and I've a daughter doctor. But I didn't know that he was still alive and the same is true for him."

"We found each other only about two monts ago."

"I'm pregnant again doctor...I don't know for sure but...for me it's Jack's baby."

"For me too", Jack added giving her a kiss on the cheek. "He blackmailed her all these years, telling her he'll kill our daughter, if she left him."

"My god Rose, how horrible."

"The last time he...he raped me...he did it to kill my unborn child. Jack finally came up and saved me. I don't know what I would've done without him."

Rose was beginning to shake again, Jack immediately moved over and took her in his arms whispering that everything would be alright.

"Cal always told me that he just did it because he loved me...he humilated me in front of others...even before I was married to him he hit me telling me that I needed to be disciplined", Rose looked away ashamed. "When Jack and I met, I was so depressed, I was ready to kill myself, but Jack luckily talked me out of it", Rose added smiling up at Jack, who smiled back.

"I know now that it wasn't my fault. But I still...I still have this dreams sometimes...Cal didn't only rape me and beat me, he also stubbed out his cigarettes on my bare body..."

Jack, who too heard this for the first time, was shocked. How could anybody in the world be so cruel?

"He always told that I was a whore and a slut...he not only raped me normally, but also from behind...he...he also constrained me to...to take him into my mouth and suck on him..." Rose couldn't take it anymore, she cracked down with sobs, falling into Jack's awaiting arms. Jack felt the instant feeling to run over to this low life and kill him coming up again. "I'm...I was so scared..."

"I know my love, I know..." he whispered into her ear.

"I can't even be intimate with Jack", she cried out. "Every night I'm dreaming of Cal raping me..." she choked out, calming down a little bit as she felt Jack stroking her hair. "I'v even attacked the boyfriend of my own daughter, just because he held her in his arms...I want to feel like a normal person again."

"I'm sure you will Rose. It's good however that you and your husband are not sleeping together."

"We're just sleeping in the same bed."

"Well maybe you shouldn't."

"But I always get nightmares, I can't sleep without him by my side."

"Doctor, I don't to leave her alone."

"You shouldn't leave her alone, Mr. Dawson, but she has to overcome her fears by herself and she can only do that if you're not always on her side."

"What?" Jack was furious "You suggest that I should just have her all those nightmares."

"I think I understand what she means. Alright doctor, I'll do it. Jack it's ok. Really", she tried to reassure him.

"Of course if you say so."

The doctor moved up again.

"I think you've already come a long way, Rose. If you want we could meet again next week or earlier if you want?"

"No next week will be fine."

The doctor wrote down the time, handing it to her.

Then Jack and Rose both left the building.

...

They were walking side by side, not speaking a word.

"I wanted to thank you for coming with me today."

"Hey, no need to thank me. I would do anything for you. I just want to see you getting better. Anyways how are you feeling? Is everything alright with you and our baby?"

"Yes, everything's fine."

Jack looked at her again, she seemed so fragile, but yet so strong again.

Rose noticed a sign of a new house being sold.

"Look, it's just over there. Why don't we go?" she suggested taking his hand.

They met a man there, whom they ask to show them around. It was an one-storied house.

"And here we've the kitchen..." he told them.

After their tour he asked them.

"Well how did you like it?"

"It was great. I loved it. And you Jack?"

But he didn't answer her. There was again this urge to just ask her to marry him and then just take her to church right away.

"Jack?"

"Oh yes I liked it too."

"Great", the man said handing Rose his card. "The house should be ready in about one month, but if you want to have it, you've to decide fast. You're not only one who loves it. Just call me anytime you want."

"I'll do", Rose said.

...

Jack still hadn't spoken a word. Rose wondered what was suddenly wrong with him.

"Jack? Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, sure. I just thought about something."

"And what?"

"I...I...I think that if we'll buy this house wouldn't it be better if we'd really be a real family?"

"But we're a real family", Rose answered starring a him perplexed. She really didn't know what he was up to.

"I just think that...that...I've to ask you someting Rose", he stammered nervously.

"Of course go on", she laughed.

Whatever could be so important to make him that nervous?

She suddenly realized it however, when she saw him go down on his knees in front of her.

"Oh my god."

"I know that this is maybe not the most romantical place to do this, but I wanted to asked you Rose Dawson do you want to marry me?"

"Of course I want, Jack!" she happily answered.

Jack got up again, happily whirling her around.

"I love you so much my dear", he said between kisses. "Oh and here I completely forget."

He pulled out a small ring with a red stone inside

"Oh my god Jack", she gasped.

"You do like it?"

"Jack I love it and I love you!" she screamed throwing her arms around him.

Jack put the ring on her finger.

Rose knew of course that she still needed the divorce from Cal, but she was ready to confront him now with everything that he had done to her.

"I can't wait to tell this Josephine and Molly", Rose happily said looking down at the ring on her finger.

"Well then come on, let's go", Jack said taking her hand.


	59. Chapter 59

Cal couldn't believe it. She had really done it. He starred down at the paper in his hands. Rose had actually reported him to the police as rapist and was about to take him to court. Moreover she wanted a divorced.

_That's surely the fault of this gutter rat – _Cal thought bitterly.

He had talked to Ruth and he had called Mr. Lansdowne.

Something had to be done about this. He couldn't let the gutter rat get away with this.

...

Mr. Lansdowne wondered why Cal had suddenly called him. True, he had been friends with his father, but not actually with him. And Alfred didn't like Cal at all, although Mr. Lansdowne never quite really knew why. Alfred had never told him about his beginning relationship with Rose so Mr. Lansdowne also didn't suspect anything in the direction that Cal might've had to do something with Alfred's death.

"Hello Mr. Lansdowne. I'm glad you could come."

"Well you said it was urgent."

"It is. I think it's best if we go into my office to talk about everything."

Once inside Cal offered him a seat and something to drink, but Mr. Lansdowne declined.

"Not at this time of the day", he said.

Cal however sipped a brandy.

Cal wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Mr. Lansdowne I need a lawyer and I would like to engage you for this."

"And for what? Some business problems?"

"No, actually some family problems. Here read this."

After he had read it Mr. Lansdowne gasped.

"I can't believe it."

"I couldn't believe it as well, when I got it."

"But it isn't true?"

"What? That I raped my wife? Of course not. She's just making up things. She has a lover you know, with whom she believes herself greatly in love. But she has to get rid of me first."

Mr. Lansdowne eyed him suspiciously. He didn't quite believe him.

"But rape it's a serious crime. I can't believe that your wife would just invent it."

"I also have no idea how she came up with this. I just know that I need a lawyer."

"Well alright, but you've to swear me that nothing of this is true."

"I swear. I didn't rape her."

Cal handed him a paper saying that he would sue her too, on grounds of lying and denunciate him as a rapist with Mr. Lansdowne as his lawyer.

"Here this is for you. I think the process starts in two days."

"So there isn't much time left."

"Exactly. I expect you to do anything to get me out of this."

Mr. Lansdowne just nodded.

Cal smiled evilly once he was gone.

_The gutter rat and his whore wouldn't get away so easily. They'll pay for it._

...

He didn't know what to think. He still couldn't believe that Mrs. Hockley really made this all up. And after all, who should be her lover? He had never seen her with anyone else, other than her husband. She was buying him things the last time he had seen her. It didn't occur to him however that she hadn't been there at all, because of Cal, but because of Jack.

But he would soon find out.

Mr. Lansdowne walked down the street, until he was again at the store were Jack worked. Rose was there too, but she hid in the back, before he could see her.

"Mr. Lansdowne", Jack greated him. "Can I help you?"

"No, I'm...I had a talk with someone...well you can know, it's Mr. Hockley he wants me to be his lawyer."

"And why?" Jack asked as if he didn't know anything.

"His wife had sued him for a divorce and for...for raping her."

"I see", Jack answered calmly.

He couldn't believe that Cal had obviously talked this old him into believing him.

"I just don't know...I never thought that Mrs. Hockley would be capable of such things..."

"Capable of what things?"

"Well of lying about someone's being a rapist."

"So you don't think that it's true."

"Mr. Hockley swore that it isn't."

_Of course he did._

"He also told me that his wife had a lover and that he was behind all this. I just can't believe this. I like Mrs. Hockley I don't want to see her hurt."

"I don't see how I can help you however."

"YOu're right. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Mr. Dawson."

"No, no it's alright..."

Mr. Lansdowne moved out again. Jack hadn't told him anything.

...

Rose came out from behind. She had heard every word they had spoken.

"I can't believe it", she said.

"But I can. It's typically Hockley."

"Poor old Mr. Lansdowne, if only he knew what Cal did to his son."

"But you don't need to worry about anything my dear. Everything will go well and Caledon Hockley will finally pay for what he did to you."

"If you think so."

"I know so", he said kissing her.

Rose and Jack were happily enjoying themselves at his work, kissing and hugging all the time. Unbeknowst to them Mr. Lansdowne had returned. He couldn't believe what he saw.

The two of them together? Suddenly he remembered something, so she wasn't there to buy a present for her husband at all, but because of him. She was his ominoes girlfriend. Now everything made sense, them being in love, but not being able to be together, which Imogene had told him. He was angry that they hadn't told him the truth. But he still needed to find out if Cal had lied or not. But he couldn't very well just ask them.

He saw Jack going in the back of the store, leaving Rose standing alone outside. An idea came up to him. He walked up to a man on the street, actually still more a young boy.

"Hey you, want to earn five dollars?"

"Of course Sir, what do you want me to do?"

"Do you see this store over there?"

The boy nodded.

"I want you to go inside and harass the lady who's standing there."

"What? No...I won't do such..." he protested.

"Look I'm a lawyer alright, I promise nothing will happen to you. I just need to find out something."

The boy finally gave in.

Both of them walked into the store again. Mr. Lansdowne hiding behind a shelf. He wanted to see how Rose and especially Jack would react.

"Hello Madam, maybe you could help me with something", he asked her.

"Of course", she answered a little nervous. "I'm just getting someone."

"Oh no, no need to disturb anyone. I just need a present for my mother. I'm sure you can help me."

"Sure."

Rose was showing him some jewelry.

"How do you like this?" she felt him coming closer to her. She tried to move away but she was standing against the wall.

"I think it's great", he laughed touching her arm.

Mr. Lansdowne could see how nervous she was by now. He thought about stopping it. He didn't want to scare her, but before he could Jack came outside.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he said angrily grabbing him.

"I'm sorry Sir...I didn't want to do this..."

Jack went over to Rose talking her into his arms.

"Hey everything is alright", he whispered to her. "I'm here for you."

"Well then why did you do it?"

"A man came up to me. He told me to do it. He gave me five dollars for it."

"What? Which man?"

Before he could answer Mr. Lansdowne stepped forward.

"I did. I''m sorry Mr. Dawson. I didn't want to upset her. I just needed to find out the truth."

"And that would be?" Jack asked annoyed.

"That Mr. Hockley was lying to me."

"But I thought you're his lawyer?"

"I don't want to be the lawyer of someone who hits and rapes his wife", he force fully commented.

He took out the paper Cal had handed him before, ripping it up in front of Jack and Rose.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"That means that I'm going to be your lawyer instead."


	60. Chapter 60

Jack and Rose had told Mr. Lansdowne everything about each other, from the time they first met on the Titanic and everything that happened, until they met again here in New York, how Cal had kidnapped Josephine and finally of course about everything that Rose had to endure under him all these years.

Mr. Lansdowne had warned them not to keep anything from him.

_'I don't want the other side suddenly come up with someting I didn't know. They'll surely be digging deep'_, he had told them.

"I wonder what Cal, will say once he finds out that you're now our lawyer", Rose said.

"I guess I'll soon find out. I'm going to go to him now and tell him."

"Can I come with you? I'd like to see his stupid face", Jack laughed.

"Oh you", Rose laughed too shoving him in the side. Jack just moved his arms around her, kissing her on her lips in front of Mr. Lansdowne.

"You're such a sweet pair. Really Mr. Dawson I could've helped you before, if you would've just told me the truth."

Jack just looked at Rose.

They were so obviously in love. How hard it must've been for them to live without the other one, he couldn't even imagine.

"So I'm going now. I'll come back later to tell you everything."

...

Cal was a little bit surprised to see Mr. Lansdowne come to him again. Ruth was up as well, Cal had told her everything.

"I'm sure you're right Cal, it's all his fault. He surely talked her into this. My daugther would never come up alone with such a lie", Ruth commented.

Mr. Lansdowne couldn't believe what he had just heard. Her own mother didn't believe her? Her own mother was on his side? He was really disgusted now by this whole – so called – _family_.

"Hello Mr. Hockley, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

"Mr. Lansdowne, what can I do for you at this time."

"I've a few questions to you. Should we...?" he motioned in the direction of Ruth.

"Oh no, I trust Ruth, she knows everything. I don't have any secrets of her", Cal said. "But don't you want to sit down first?"

"No, thank you", he declined. "It won't take long."

Cal wondered what had happened. But he soon found out.

"You lied to me."

"What?" Cal asked trying to sound perplexed. "Why...how should I've lie to you?"

"Your wife, she didn't make anything up. You really raped her."

Cal was stunned.

"Mr. Lansdowne you know that's a serious accusation."

"I know that Mrs. Dewitt Bukater that's why I think that everybody, who does such things to a woman, should be locked up in prison for the rest of his life."

"What exactly do you want to tell me Mr. Lansdowne?"

"I saw your wife today. I didn't believe it at first that you really raped her, so I kind of set her up and believe me a pretend-to-be-victim wouldn't have reacted like this. If Mr. Dawson hadn't come up..."

Cal couldn't believe it.

"So, well Mr. Dawson you say? So you know him."

"Yes, in fact I think he's nice man."

_Jack Dawson being a nice man? Oh how he hated this stupid gutter rat._

"He talked her into believing this, didn't he? He knows how to agitate her against her family", Ruth suddenly spoke out. "He also talked her into painting her naked. Can you believe that?"

"Yes, I know", Mr. Lansdowne answered. "They told me everything that happened. But the point is that he really loves her and that she loves him. She's happy with him Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, in fact I've never seen your daughter so content. You should be glad that she's found someone who really loves her, but instead you're siding with your perfect rich son-in-law, who more than once raped your own daughter."

"They in love? That sounds so dramatically."

"Maybe, but better dramatically than disgusting and you two, you make me sick. That's why I've decided something."

"And what?" Cal asked.

"I'm not going to be your lawyer. I could never help someone like you. No, I'm going to help your wife and Mr. Dawson. Or should I say Mr. and Mrs. Dawson?"

_Mrs. Dawson _– Cal was furious – _How dare he.._.

"You can't just...we had a deal..." Cal protested.

"Well, the deal's over...let's see you at court Mr. Hockley."

With that he left, leaving Cal stunned and Ruth as well.

"He can't just..." Ruth began.

"Of course he can. I never had a serious contract with him. But don't worry, I know another lawyer to help us. In fact he's even better than him."

Cal smiled evilly. The gutter rat wasn't going to get away with this.


	61. Chapter 61

The process started on Thursday August the 1th. Cal had managed to find another lawyer, Mr. Callahan. The process was one of the most awaited things in the whole year. Even weeks before people can been whispering. Most of them were on Cal's side. They couldn't believe that a supposed gentleman like Cal would do all those things that his wife had come up with.

Of course the story with her having a lover, also quickly made the round. And Cal got even more sympathies – the poor poor husband, first betrayed by his wife and accused as a rapist.

Cal knew this of course. The public was on his side, he had just to make something out of it.

He still hadn't talked about the right tactic with his lawyer however, both of them first wanted to see where this was going.

The first one to be heard was of course Rose. When coming here with Jack she had already felt the hatred that was shining in the eyes of the people standing before the courthouse. Luckily Jack was on her side, without him she wouldn't have had the strength to go threw with this.

They really thought that this was her fault. They really thought that Cal was the poor betrayed husband. Her mother even encouraged this more by siding openly with her son-in-law. Ruth Dewitt Bukater would surely not support whore activities, least not by her own daughter. While going inside their eyes had met for one second. Rose couldn't find any sympathy in them for her, they were as cold as ever and Rose quickly turned back to Jack, who laid a supporting hand on her shoulder.

Once inside Rose sat down beside Mr. Lansdowne. They had talked there strategy over and over again, hopefully nothing would go wrong.

While Rose and Mr. Lansdowne didn't want to make more fuss as needed over this whole matter, Cal was quite the contray. He would've loved it to invite the whole press to the hearing, so that they could hear first hand what a lier and whore his so called wife was. But Mr. Lansdowne had rejected this, telling every newspaper that he would sue them if he saw them inside. He knew how hard it was for Rose already. She didn't any more stress.

Cal however was talking to the riporters on his way here, telling them that it was all false accusations, most of them had their headlines already made up for tomorrow. The rich Caledon Hockley tricked by his wife or something like this.

Finally Cal was there too, sitting down beside Mr. Callahan.

Rose nervously bit her lip as, he the judge told her to come outside.

Mr. Lansdowne was the first one to question her.

"So Mrs. Hockley", he began, he knew that she would've rather liked to be called Mrs. Dawson, but for everyone here expect Jack, Molly and himself – she was still Mrs. Hockley and he didn't want to anger the judge. "Tell us why are you here today?"

"I've been raped by my husband."

"Your husband, I see. Would you please show him to us so we can all see him."

"Of course", Rose moved the finger the direction of Cal pointing at him.

"That's a serious accusation Mrs. Hockley, so you're really sure it was him who did this?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure."

"And why is that?"

"Well I was...I mean I'm still married to him and Cal he raped me on a regular basis. And always told me that it was my duty as wife to pleasure him. He never stopped when I told him too."

"When was the last time he raped you?"

"About a months ago. I've been in therapy since."

"I know it's hard for you but would you please describe us what happened on this day in detail."

"Of course, Mr. Lansdowne. We had been to a theatre."

"Your husband and you?"

"Yes, Cal, my mother and myself and some friends of him..."

Rose came to the point when seeing Jack and Cal dragging her away.

"When we got home Cal was furious with me. I could see the hatred in his eyes. I told him that I would leave him now wheter he liked it nor not. He just loved and grabbed me, calling me a whore and a slut. He said he wanted to sleep with me, but I declined. I was tired and moreover I had just found out that I was pregnant."

"By your husband?"

"I don't know Jack and Cal, both of them could be the father."

"But you hope that it's Mr. Dawson's child?"

"Of course I do."

"Ok, back to the rape."

"Well yes, Cal began hitting me in the stomach. He told me I never let him come to me, while I sold myself to Jack like some common whore. I curled up, trying to protect my baby. I didn't know what else to do, so I told him the truth."

"And what did he do?"

"And told that he wouldn't raise another bastard child."

"Another one?"

"Well yes, Jack and I've a daughter she's sixteen now. But she isn't here now. She was conceived before I ever slept with Cal so he couldn't be the father...well Cal grabbed me and then Pauline tried to help, but he just shoved her away. The next I know is that Cal was on top of me, ripping my clothes up. He force fully kissed me everywhere, I tried to get up, but he held me down with one hand...I could feel him getting harder and throbbing against me...he then drew into me...I thought I would've have to die at this moment. Moreover he kept telling me that if one rape wouldn't help he would do it as many times as needed to unsure that the baby died...I was sure that it was my last day."

"What happened than?"

"Jack, I mean Mr. Dawson, he was suddenly there and helped me. He drew Cal off of me. Pauline had obviously called me. I later found out. If he hadn't come I surely would've died that night. Jack took me to a doctor than to check me over. Luckily the baby had survived the endure as well."

"Thank you Mrs. Hockley, I don't have anymore questions."

"So it's your turn Mr. Callahan", the judge said.

"Of course."

Rose was still shaking inside, whenever she thought back to this horrible day it was as if she had to endure it over and over again.

"So Mrs. Hockley, you told that you're still married to Mr. Hockley?"

"Yes, we were married in June 1912 to be exact."

"So more than seventeen years. That's quite a long time don't you think?"

"Why yes, but I don't...?" Rose wondered what he was up to.

"And you tell us that you were raped on a regular basis?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't you think that it's a litte bit...oh should I put it...oh yes, strange that you only now come up with the accusation of calling my client raped you? I mean why didn't you come up with it let's say ten years ago? Or didn't he rape you back then?"

"Of course he did."

"Well then, why wait so long. I tell what I think, I think that Mr. Dawson is all behind this. He encouraged you to do this. Didn't he?"

"Jack is behind everything that I do that's right, but the decision to bring Cal to court that was all my doing."

"But why did you wait so long? Didn't you tell us that you and Mr. Dawson had a daughter together? Why didn't you marry right away?"

"We would've but I thought that he was dead."

"So Mr. Hockley took care of your daughter instead. Isn't that right? He took care of the daughter of the man he had every right to hate, because he had betrayed him with his wife."

"If I had known that Jack was alive, I would've never married Cal!" Rose screamed. She knew exactly what he was up to.

"Mrs. Hockley please", the judge scolded her.

"I'm sorry. But Cal never does anything out of love. I only married him because he blackmailed me that he'd kill my daughter if I didn't do you."

"He blackmailed you? Is that so? Well I think that since your so called friend Mr. Dawson wasn't available you just thought of the next best one to marry you. And isn't it right that you and Mr. Dawson already cheated on Mr. Hockley while all of you three sailed on the Titanic?"

"Jack and I fell in love there, that's right."

"You fell in love, great. However isn't it right that Mr. Dawson draw you naked, you a taken woman soon to be married?"

"If you want to say that this is all Jack's fault forget it..."

"But isn't it right that you two not only cheated on him, but that he also stole a very expensive necklace from Mr. Hockley?"

"That was never proved...Jack would never have done..."

"So you tell us that Mr. Hockley who was so forgiving to take you back after all this, after all you put him threw, that he still took you back and moreover raised your daughter for many years, even though he knew that she wasn't his daughter. How I asked you everyone" he turned to the public "Is this how a so called rapist would react? Well, I say no. I say that Mr. Hockley is the victim of false accusations made up my his wife and Mr. Dawson."

Rose was shocked, she couldn't believe where he had taken this.

"Thank you your honor. I don't have anymore questions."

Cal laughed under his breath. It was all going perfectly. The next one to be heard would be himself. Everything was turning out fine. The public was ever more on his side.

When Cal was being heard he managed to convince everyone that he was just an innocent victim.

"I did everyone for my wife, I laid her the world to her oyster. And she's thanking me by calling me a rapist. I think that everyone in this room and outside knows that I would never be cabaple of such things."

...

After a short break, it was Jack's turn. He was determined to help Rose as best as he could. He wanted this whole thing for her to be over as quickly as possible, he knew how it drew on her nerves.

Jack had been question by Mr. Lansdowne already and now it was the turn of Cal's new lawyer.

"So Mr. Dawson you say that you first saw Mrs. Hockley on the Titanic?"

"Yes, I saw her standing on deck."

"And you instantly liked her?"

"Yes, for me she's still the most beautiful woman on earth", Jack answered smiling at Rose when he did so. Rose smiled back.

"Alright. Did you know that she was engaged to Mr. Hockley."

"Yes, she told me or better he told me."

"So you knew that she was a taken woman and you still went after her?"

"She didn't love him."

"And that gives you the right to distroy their relationship Mr. Dawson? Well, enough of this we all have heard that you stole the necklace of Mr. Hockley. Have you got to say anything on this to your defense?"

"First he wasn't his necklace anymore, but her's. He had given it to her as a wedding present. And second I didn't steal it, it was put in my coat by his old valet Mr. Lovejoy, who didn't survive the sinking."

"I see. What do you do for a living Mr. Dawson?"

"I work at an antiquarian store. But why is that so important?"

"Well what did you do before this, when you met Mrs. Hockley?"

"I didn't have a regular job back then."

"Oh you didn't have a regular job. I suppose there where days, when he didn't get enough to eat isn't that right?"

Jack nodded.

"Yes."

"So and now you saw your chance. Should we really believe Mr. Dawson that you were just together with her because you loved her. No, I think you made it up to her because of her rich husband, then finance. You not only stole his necklace, but you also left your so called girlfriend pregnant, when she was of no use to you anymore..."

"That's a lie! I would never do such a thing to Rose."

"But it's true, everyone here can see this. You only came back now to talk her into this, so you could live from the money that you'll get from this process."

"No, I love Rose and Josephine, our daughter and I love the baby she's carrying already. I would never to the things you're implying. Just because someone is poor doesn't make him a thieve. And I know that stealing from other people isn't right."

"Well, Mr. Dawson coming to the day when you – as you say – saved Mrs. Hockley from her evil husband. How did you get inside? How did you even know that she was in trouble?"

"Pauline, her maid, called me. She also opened me the door."

"And how come that she had your number?"

"I gave to her..." Jack suddenly stopped as he realized were he was taking this.

"Go on Mr. Dawson. Or should I? You gave it to her a few days before when you broke into the house."

"I only wanted to save Rose."

"Oh of course. We all understand this."

"He raped her, she told me that. He had blackmailed her into marrying him, moreover he had kidnapped by daughter again and blackmailed myself to decide between the two."

"Well and she decided for him."

"Only because she saw no other way out."

"I think that you made this whole story up Mr. Dawson. Your so called daughter is still his daughter for the law, so why should he've kidnapped her? She also went to school regularly didn't she. Quite a funny kidnapping, I must say. I don't believe you a word Mr. Dawson. You're just after the money of Mr. Hockley."

After it was over Jack went to Rose taking her into his arms. Both of them couldn't believe what had just happened. Mr. Lansdowne came up to them.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"You did your best", Rose said "It wasn't your fault. I had expected something like this."

"Well let's hope that tomorrow will go better."

Tomorrow Ruth and doctor Harrington would be heard.


	62. Chapter 62

Rose was slowly overcoming everything that Cal had done to her. Jack was always so sweet to her. They still didn't sleep together in one bed. Her psychologist told her that she had to decide for herself when the time was right to be intimate with him again.

Yesterday, when she had to speak about all her experiences again and moreover when Cal's lawyer had made her sound like a liar, she was even more glad that Jack and Molly had been there for her. Rose had forbidden Josephine to come. She didn't want her to hear all these things. She was too young for this. Josephine had reluctanlty given in, staying at home with Tim and Becky.

Jack, Rose and Molly had told her later on about the process. All three of them couldn't believe that Cal somehow seemed to get away again.

_'And to think that I thought he was my real father all these years, while he treated you so badly Mama...it's simply disgusting'_, Josephine had commented.

Jack had taken her into his arms to calm her down. And he always did. He always knew how to make her happy again.

_'I'm so grateful that you're here'_, she had told him yesterday after Mr. Callahan had made her sound like a liar. It was hard enough for her to speak about those things again in public and then this. Jack had just kissed her on her head, telling her that everything would turn out fine. And somehow he had always been right.

Today it was doctor Harringtons turn first and then her mothers. Molly still couldn't believe that Ruth was giving testimony for Cal. But then again Molly had never understood Ruth and her actions. Yesterday Rose had even told Molly that she wished she was her mother instead of Ruth. Molly had felt honored of course, but also sad. So much could've been spared from Rose, if Rose had been acting more like a real mother.

Dr. Harrington sat in front of the judge, telling first Mr. Lansdowne and then again Mr. Callahan how she had examined Rose after her rape.

"I told it's been long since I've seen such wounds on a woman before", she told Cal's lawyer. "Mrs. Hockley did have much luck. I'm pretty sure that if Mr. Dawson hadn't come in time to save her both she and the baby would've died."

For a while everyone in the public was silent, all of them – well maybe expect for Cal – suddenly realizing what this meant. Yesterday the headlines had written about the poor innocent Mr. Hockley, but maybe he wasn't innocent at all.

Mr. Callahan for once couldn't turn Dr. Harrington's testimony around like he had done so easily with Rose's and Jack's.

"Mrs. Hockley was in a very bad state, when she brought to me by Mr. Dawson. When examing her I instantly knew that it wasn't the first time she had been raped. She had wound all over her body. If she didn't say or do anything before, it wasn't because she made it all up, but because she was scared to death, of what might then happen to her and more so her daughter and Mr. Dawson. Mr. Hockley had threatened her more than once on this."

"We're not here for this", Mr. Callahan scolded her.

"But you should hear it. If this man" she pointed at Mr. Hockley "really claims that he did it out of love, I think we need to rewrite the meaning of this word. It needs to be turned upside down then."

Everyone in the room gasped.

Dr. Harrington sat down again and Cal turned to his lawyer.

"I think it's not going so well", he whispered.

"No need to worry Mr. Hockley. Next turn is your mother in law and she's on our side", Mr. Callahan whispered back.

Ruth took her seat in front of the judge.

"So Mrs. Dewitt Bukater you're the mother of Mrs. Hockley", Mr. Callahan asked.

"Yes and the mother-in-law of Mr. Hockley."

"But you also know Mr. Dawson?"

"Sadly yes, I must say. He has put our family through a lot of trouble."

"Would you please explain this in detail?"

"Of course. You already heard what he did on the Titanic."

"You're refering to the stolen necklace?"

"Yes and especially the picture. It was so shameful, by poor innocent little baby, my Rose used by this...this ruffled boy for his sexual fantasies or whatever...he really talked her into leaving the ship with him..."

"And when it sank?"

"She wanted to stay on it with him. Mr. Hockley had handcuffed him for stealing the necklace and she wanted to save him, my poor Rose. She didn't know what she was doing", Ruth did her best to sound like the carrying mother.

Rose couldn't believe what she heard. Jack stealing the necklace? Jack playing out his sexual fantasies by drawing her naked? She would've laughed over it if it wouldn't have been so serious.

Ruth was crying now, not really of course Rose knew this, but she always knew that shedding tears made people weak especially men. And really every men in the room seemed to fell for her, everyone except for Jack.

_Mother surely knows how to inhance her position._

"But you found your daughter again on the Carpathia?"

"Yes, luckily Mr. Hockley did. I made of course sure that she didn't leave her stateroom until we were safely in New York."

"And Mr. Dawson did he show up?"

"No, he never tried to see her. I told her before that he wasn't good for her, but she didn't listen. I didn't know that she was pregnant, but I can only say now that I'm very happy that Mr. Hockley took her in after all she put him through. I don't think for example that Mr. Dawson would've done the same things vice versa."

Rose could hardly hold herself back. She really wanted to scream at her mother now that this was exactly what Jack was doing at the moment. Nobody knew who the real father of her child was, it could also be Cal, but Jack was willing to accept the child as his own.

"Mr. Dawson didn't come up to until late April. He than said something about taking his family back. Can you believe that?"

"Didn't he also hit Mr. Hockley?"

"Yes, Cal had quite a cut."

Molly looked at Ruth and then at Jack, who just sat there as calm as never his eyes not moving one bit. Molly knew however that he was burning inside.

"And Mr. Dawson also hit him that second time."

"Yes, when he somehow saved her from her_ evil _husband. But we've already heard just how evil he really was."

Jack didn't wonder about anything.

"I can't believe where they're taking this", Molly whispered to him.

"But I can. It's typically Hockley", Jack told her.

Rose looked back at him drawing strength from him. Oh how she would've loved to just run over to him and throw her arms around him.

_We're losing it_ – her eyes seemed to say.

_No, we're not _– he mouthed back – _trust me._

Of course she trusted him.

...

There was a break again. Rose immediately went over to Jack. They both went out in the hallway.

"I don't think it's going very well for you sweet pea", Cal came up to them.

Jack in the instant to protect her from him just drew her closer to himself looking Cal force fully in his eyes.

"You haven't won yet. So I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you", he told him.

"Oh, Dawson, Dawson, Dawson...haven't you heard what's going on here? They're on my side. And once this is over Rose will not only be back at my side as my wife, but I will also sent your daughter away to were she belongs, the gutters would be just right for her...don't you think?"

Jack look at him with hatred in his eyes. He could hardly contain himself, but Rose wouldn't be helped if he hit him now.

"And about your other unborn child Dawson, I don't think that it's too late for an abortion and if it is, I can also get rid of it afterwards."

"Why on earth do you thing that I would let you get away with this Hockley?"

"Well, because you'll be in prison then for stealing my necklace and hitting me you know. I've thought about everything Dawson. I already told you I always win. Rose seems to take me more seriously, don't you sweet pea? She knows that I'm not making anchorless threats", he said refering to the fear shining in her eyes.

"Good day you two and I hope you enjoy your time together."

After he had left Rose turned to Jack.

"What if he's right?" Rose asked leaning against him.

"No he isn't."

"But what if he wins? What if he really does all those things?"

"He won't, because before he can even try I'll kill him first. Please Rose don't worry, my angel. I promise you everything will turn out fine."

Rose leaned her hand on his shoulder, hoping against hope that he was right.

Jack however was determined, Caledon Hockley had hurt his family once too much now. He wasn't going to get away with it, this time again.


	63. Chapter 63

Jack tried his best to calm Rose down. Mr. Lansdowne suddenly came up to them. Jack let go of Rose, just taking her hand in his again.

"We're it loosing aren't we?" Rose asked him.

"No, we're not Mrs. Dawson. You've to have a little more faith in everything. Mr. Hockley thinks he has already won and that's exactly to our advantage."

"His lawyer is turning everyting upside down."

"Well that's his job. Don't worry, you both did your best."

"But he coming up with everyting that happened in our past."

"I knew that he would Mrs. Dawson, he tries to distract everyone from his crimes, but I promise you that he won't succeed."

"Alright", Rose tried to sound content.

"Well next comes your mother. I've already made up a plan. Excuse me now, you should also come, I think we'll be starting again."

All of them went into the room again.

...

Ruth had taken the seat in front of the judge. Now it was Mr. Lansdowne's time to question her.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, when did you first meet Mr. Hockley?"

Ruth was stunned for a moment, she hadn't expected such a question. What did this have to do with Rose being raped?

"Oh my god, that was over twenty years ago. I've forgotten where exactly, you know the time..."

Mr. Lansdowne just nodded.

"Of course. What impression did he make on you?"

"He was such a gentleman. I instantly knew that he would be perfect for Rose."

"And your daughter?"

"What you do mean?"

"What did you daughter think of him?"

Ruth looked at him bewildered. Why would her daughter have to say anything about this? Marriage between theses classes were arranged, the bride didn't have any word in this. Sometimes she could decide between two or three men, but other than that she had to take who was offered to her by her family. Ruth's marriage had also been arranged. It was just the normal way in life, only a fool, like Mrs. Brown, could think that a woman should make her own choice.

"What did you mean Mr. Lansdowne by what did she think of him?"

"Alright, I try to say it in another way Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. Did your daughter like him? I mean did she ever tell you that she wanted to marry Mr. Hockley?"

"No, of course not. I did arrange everything for her and the older Mr. Hockley, Caledon's father. We knew that our children would fit together perfectly."

"But you didn't ask her daughter about her feelings?"

"No, why would I? I know best what's good for my daughter."

_And that would be that she's raped by her fine husband? _

But to Ruth he said: "So they married?"

"Well first they were engaged. They didn't marry after a year later, Rose was still very young you know."

"To young to marry?"

"Oh no, a girl is never to young to marry. In fact a girl has to marry before she starts to get bad ideas of her own."

"Are you refering to finding the false man?"

"On one side yes."

"When did you first met Mr. Dawson?"

"On the Titanic, which you've already heard from other ones here."

"Did you like him?"

"What about this question? He was from third class."

"So third class and liking somebody don't go in hand?"

"No, not like this. He just didn't belong to our world. I never understand why Mr. Hockley invited him to dinner anyways."

"Well I was told that he saved your daughter from falling overboard. Do you think that this could've been the reason?"

Molly had to laugh under her breath, when she heard this. She still remembered how Jack had managed to turn everyone around on his side. He had charmed everyone, well everyone except for Ruth and Cal of course.

"Yes, could be."

"But you still didn't like him? Even though he saved your daughter not only before the ship sank, but also later when it did."

"That hasn't been proven."

"Oh come on Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, your daughter yourself admitted it."

"My daughter admitted many things, Mr. Lansdowne."

"What you mean by this, please explain yourself?"

Ruth sensed that it would be better if she didn't say anything now.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, is everything alright with you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"Did your daughter ever tell you that she Mr. Hockley well – how should I put it – didn't treat her very well?"

"Before the marriage she told me that she didn't want to marry him."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Jack had always thought that altough Ruth didn't like him at all that she at least loved her daughter. But maybe he had been wrong after all.

"Did she give you a reason?"

"A reason? Well she said something about him not treating her right, but my daughter can't be taken serious on this. I mean she also herself in love with Mr. Dawson after knowing him for one day."

"Maybe she was?"

"Don't be silly Mr. Lansdowne. My daughter doesn't know what's good for her."

"But you do?"

"Of course I do, I'm her mother."

"So you said your daughter told you about Mr. Hockley don't treating her right."

Ruth nodded.

"What exactly did she say?"

"Nothing serious."

"Well please tell us still."

"She said that he hit her."

Everyone gasped again. Molly was disgusted. So Ruth had known the whole time and not done anything about it?

"Why did you want your daughter to marry Mr. Hockley?"

"I already told you, because he was what's best for her."

"So you think a husband who hits her already before the marriage is what's best for her? Is that what you want to tell us? Or couldn't it be that it was just because he had money?"

"Mr. Hockley is a fine man. I won't hear any false accusations against him. This here is all the fault of Mr. Dawson. He talked my daughter into this."

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater we all know that you don't like Mr. Dawson. You've said so more than once. But please remember that we're not here to discuss your feelings for Mr. Dawson. Alright back to why we're here. You've had your room beside that of your daughter and your son-in-law is that right?"

"Here in New York?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear anything sometimes at night maybe?"

Ruth looked at him perplexed. What should she've heard?

"Did you them being intimate?"

"Oh, you mean", she blushed a little. She really didn't want to talk about this. "Yes I did."

"And what did you here?"

"Well there screams of pleasure. What else should I've heard?"

"I think that you heard your daughter screams for help. Isn't that right? You heard her and you did nothing."

"They're married for gods sake. Yes sometimes it got a little louder, when they slept together."

Rose suddenly stood up, startling everyone in the room.

"You knew it the whole time. You knew it. Even before I told you by myself", she said her voice cracking with sobs a barely audible whisper.

"Mrs. Hockley would you please sit down again", the judge told her.

But Rose remained standing.

"Rose my dear, you're married to him. Please go and stop this farce now? Mr. Hockley is a fine man, who did everything for you. He raised the child of another man with you my dear."

"He raped me", she choked out her eyes full of tears now. "He beat me and raped me and you knew it."

Rose just stood there, shaking her head and shaking inside.

"I think we're done here. Mrs. Hockley told her mother already before the wedding that she had no intention to marry Mr. Hockley, but her mother dragged her, because yes – ladies and gentleman - because she needed, she wanted his money, she was blinded by his wealth. Mrs. Dewitt Bukater knew the whole time about her martyrium, she knew it for many years. Her daughter herself told her. And she still did nothing. I've nothing more to say", Mr. Lansdowne finally said.

"Then we're going to see each other again on friday", the judge said.

Rose still stood there, not moving until Jack came up to her. Rose just fell into his awaiting arms, letting him hold her. He couldn't believe how any mother could be so cruel to her own daughter.

"It's alright", he whispered to her.

"She knew it the whole time, Jack. She's my mother. How could she do this to me?" Rose asked looking up at him.

"I don't know by dear. I don't know. I can only tell you that I would never do anything like this to you or our daughter."

"I know Jack."

"Come on, let's go home. It's still a long day."

With that he took her hand and led her away.


	64. Chapter 64

AN: This chapter is very much M again. But I hope you enjoy reading it.

Again many thanks for any reviews – especially to Loli-pop0394, who reviewed almost every chapter.

The whole way home Jack had been so sweet to her, trying to make her happy again. And he always knew how to achieve this. Josephine had noticed too that her mother was in distress. Jack simply told her that she needn't to worry too much.

"Your mother just found out that your grandmother knew about the raping the whole time", Jack told her.

"Oh my god."

"It isn't your fault my dear", Rose said.

_Her own grandmother knowing about it and doing nothing?_

Suddenly Josephine spoke out what everybody else thought too.

"How could she do this to you, Mama?"

Jack, Rose and Molly looked at her.

"That's a very good question, my dear. And I bet not even your grandmother herself knows the answer to this", Molly answered.

"Maybe she was just scared, like I was", Rose said.

She still didn't want to believe what she knew the truth and still said nothing simply because the only thing she cared about were her money.

"Oh come on Rose. How long still do you want to lie to yourself? The truth is your mother is an egoistic and self-centered person, who doesn't think about anything else than her status. How long you do still want to defend her?"

Rose looked down.

"Hey, it's not your fault my dear", she heard Jack say and looked up at him.

"I know. It's just so hard for me to believe. I still thought that...that maybe she'd change someday. But I was obviously wrong. I'm just so happy that I've all of you here", she said.

Jack immediately took her into his arms hugging her and Josephine came up to them as well, all three of them embracing each other.

"What a perfect little family", Molly commented smiling at them.

"And we'll soon be a bigger family", Jack knowling said looking at Rose with so much love in his eyes.

"That's all that I ever wanted, a family with Jack", Rose said.

"Me too", he said.

And then they kissed again.

"Oh young love. Well I think I'm going to bed now. I'm very tired."

"Good night Molly", Jack said not taking his eyes of Rose.

"Yes good night, Molly."

They finally decided to go to bed as well.

...

Rose laid in bed, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep. She looked beside herself, but Jack wasn't there. They still slept in different beds. Rose remembered how nice he had been to her, before. She suddenly knew what she wanted. She wanted it so badly, she couldn't wait another minute. Even though it was in the middle of the night, she somehow knew that he wouldn't sleep. After all he was her soulmate, he knew her better than anyone else. And this was also true on her part, she too knew him better than anyone else. She quickly put on her wardrobe and went to his room.

Jack too hadn't been able to sleep. After trying for one hour to bring himself to close his eyes, he decided that it was no use and turned on the light again. Instead in grabbed a few sheets of paper to draw something. Maybe he could even sell them one day?

The first thing that came to his mind was of course his sweet Rose. His hands moved over the paper, her image finally starring at him. He thought of holding her in his arms again, but he knew that he shouldn't push her into it. Rape was a serious crime and the hardest thing a woman could experence. But still he missed this time with her. Jack was so lost he his thoughts that he was really startled when he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"It's open", he said not looking up from his paperwork.

Rose moved into the room, closing the door behind her. Jack was still not looking at her.

"Hello Jack", she said.

_I changed my mind. They said you would be..._

Jack quickly turned around. There she was standing before him, looking shy somehow and yet so much like his Rose, with so much fire inside her.

"Rose," he half asked, half stated.

What was she doing here? Standing here in the middle of the night? Was she shaking? Shivering? But not from the cold, it wasn't this cold. Jack didn't know. He just knew that for him she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Were you drawing?" she suddenly asked startling him once more.

"Yes, I was", he simply stated.

"Can I see?" she asked sitting on the bed beside him.

"Of course", Jack answered.

Somehow getting what – nervous? Why would he be nervous suddenly? It was only Rose looking at his drawings. Yes, it was only Rose – only Rose, no it was because it was Rose, his sweet little Rose. Of course he was nervous.

"That's me", she unexpectedly commented.

Of course it's you – Jack wanted to tell her. What else should he've drawn?

"Have you come here to look at my drawings?" he suddenly spoke out.

"No", Rose looked up at him again laying the drawing beside her.

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster my the minute. Surely Jack must see by know how nervous she was.

"Well then why are you here?"

Oh his sweet voice again.

"I wanted to give you something", she shyly whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"And what?" he asked perplexed.

"This", Rose moved in his direction and kissed him on his lips.

When they broke away again they were both silent for a second.

"Woah", Jack commented.

Before Jack could do or say anything else, Rose had moved up to him again, whispering in his ear.

"I need you Jack, make love to me", she whispered to him. "I want you so badly."

Jack look her at, somehow concerned that it was to early for her.

"You don't have to do this. You know", he simply stated.

"I know, but I want to", she looked at him just like she had done back than in the renault, when they had first made love, her eyes seeing only him how.

Jack still didn't want to push her into anything, he simply starred at her.

So to enforce this Rose did what she had done back then that long night ago.

She took his hand guiding it to her breasts.

"Put your hands on me, Jack", she told him.

When Jack felt her bare skin under her silk wardrobe he couldn't control himself anymore, his lips crashed down on hers, while he lowered her down the bed.

"Jack", Rose whispered while she felt him kissing her on her neck.

"My Rose my sweet little Rose", he said in between kisses.

"I've missed this so much, Jack."

Rose felt his hands moving over her body, they seemed to be everywhere. She felt him touching her on her neck, her breasts and lower still. And then he kissed her where his hands had just been.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment to drew in this wonderful feeling.

When she opened them again, she was looking right into Jack's blue eyes.

"Do you like this?" she heard him asked her kissing her breasts now.

Of course she did. This felt so wonderful. So right.

_Why did I wait so long to go to him? _

Nothing existed for her now, only Jack, only his hands moving over her bare skin, only his lips on hers.

She moaned in pleasure, digging her hands in his bare skin.

"Oh Rose", Jack said. "You're so soft", he commented while kissing her breasts hardening her nipples.

She still had her wardrobe on, but Jack wanted to have her so badly.

He quickly draw her up a little bit.

Rose sensed what he wanted sitting up a bit, looking at him with sexy eyes.

In one swift second she had removed her robe.

"Pleased, Mr. Dawson?" she smiled at him.

"Very much", he told her.

Rose sitting there in front of him, completely naked now, Jack felt himself getting harder. Rose let him lay her down again.

Jack began kissing her neck again. She felt his hands moving down her hips and up again inside her thighs.

Rose moaned in pleasure.

"Oh my god Jack...please a litte lower", she told him.

Jack did as in was told sucking on her nipples, making them hard and red.

Before he could protest she moved her hand down to his private parts sticking them into his undergarments. She quickly removed it with her hands and took him in her hands.

"Rose", Jack moaned in pleasure. Rose hands on him was to good to be true.

"You like this Mr. Dawson?" she smiled at him.

For an answer Jack simply force fully kissed her on her lips. Then he took gently took her hand removing it. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer if she kept this up.

Rose felt hurt a little bit. Had she done something wrong?

But she was pleased again when she felt Jack touching her on her private parts, moving his finger inside her clit. Rose could feel herself getting hotter and wetter while he did so.

_My god does this feel good could. Jack._

Jack could feel this as well of course. He knew that she to was about to reach an orgasm

"Jack."

"My Rose", he said nibbling on her ear, while his finger was still moving inside her.

Rose didn't think that she could hold out any longer, she already felt her orgasm coming up.

"Oh god Jack, I think I'm coming..." she screamed, not caring who else might hear her.

"Hold on a littler longer, my love", he whispered into her ear quickly removing his finger. He wanted to experience this feeling together with her.

"Open your legs, my dear", he told her. He couldn't wait any longer now. He needed to be inside her or he would burst from desire.

Rose did as she was told, feeling Jack slamming inside her. He was so hard already, it didn't take long for him until he was inside her.

"Yes Jack..." Rose felt the climax reach her.

Jack thrust harder inside her.

When he did so Rose could feel her whole body shaking. She moved her pelvis up to his, drawing him to her.

Jack could feel the orgasm building up inside him as well.

"Jack...fuck me harder...I need you", he felt Rose scream underneath him. He really didn't care at this moment about Molly or Josephine hearing them.

"My lady gets, what my lady wants", he said moving out for her a little bit and slamming inside her again. Rose moaned in pleasure when he did only thing Rose knew now was Jack inside her, this wonderful feeling coming up.

"Jack...oh god...I'm...coming...Jack", she screamed out. Her body moved up, her tighs drewing him to her, while she felt the orgasm hit her hard.

Jack too let go feeling his inside exploding.

When it ended they both looked at each other. Both didn't want to stop however.

"Jack", Rose was the first to recover.

"My sweet Rose", he said kissing her again, trying to regain his normal breathing. Rose felt him moving out her, but she didn't want this to end.

Jack knew what she was thinking.

"Just give me some time", he said out breath, kissing her lips again.

Rose laid her hand down beside him, but she simply couldn't wait. She moved down on him, she wanted him inside her again, he wanted to feel him moving inside again. She needed to feel him inside her so badly.

She moved up.

"What are you...?" Jack began.

Before he got any further he felt her mouth sucking on him.

"Rose..." he moaned. "Oh my god...you're...oh god...this feels so good", he moaned in pleasure.

She smiled up at him, pleased that she too was able to pleasure him like this.

This was every man's dream come true. With Rose sucking on him, he quickly grew hard again.

Rose felt her tighs getting hot and wet in between. She was so ready for him now. Ready for this penetration.

"If you don't stop this now my dear, I'm going to come inside your mouth", he warned her.

Rose let go of him, letting him grab her, his rough hands quickly turning her around on her back.

Jack was so hard by now, Rose could feel him trobbing against her legs. She knew that he wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Give it to me Jack", she screamed opening her legs for him to enter her.

Jack couldn't hold out any longer, he practically burst inside her in one swift movement coming instantly inside her. He knew that this was still from before, Rose having sucked on him. She looked a little bit hurt. Jack immediately knew why. She wanted to experience this pleasure with him together.

"Don't worry my love, I'm going to make you happy too", he smiled at her.

Rose smiled back. She knew that he never gave his promises without meaning it.

"You just need to be a little wetter", he said moving out of her and placing a finger there instead.

Rose moaned.

"Oh my god Jack", she moaned in pleasure feeling his finger moving inside her. "Oh god Jack...make me come..."

"You're so wet baby", he said. He could feel that she was on the point to reach another orgasm.

"You just let it go baby", he said.

"Just do what you want."

"Oh god Jack...I want you..."

Jack kissed on her breasts in between while still fingering her. His other hand meanwhile moved up and down her thighs again, caressing her breasts.

"Do you like this baby?"

Of course she did. This was simply wonderful.

Rose felt her orgasm building up.

"This feels so good...Jack...I'm coming...Jack..." she finally gave way, Jack removing his finger, feeling her whole body shaking.

"Jack...god..." she screamed. At the side of seeing Rose cracking down from her orgasm, reaching her climax Jack could quickly feel himself getting hard yet again almost coming himself. Jack quickly moved up to her again.

Rose felt his finger inside her once more.

"Don't play with me Jack...I need you to fuck me..." she said. "I need you so badly. I want you."

Jack smiled at her. He knew what she wanted. He too wanted her. He could see it in her eyes. But he still loved to play with her.

"Tell me what you want baby?" he said force fully kissing her on her lips.

"I want you to fuck me Jack...fuck me hard..."

She opened her legs for him drewing him to her.

"So you want this", he said slamming inside her.

"Oh god...yes...yes...Jack..."

Jack moved out of her little bit, just to slam inside her deeper and deeper.

"I love you Rose", he said while he entered her yet again.

"Oh god Jack...make me come..."

"Like this?" Jack thrust in her harder.

"Yes..." Rose arched her pelvis higher up in his direction.

"Let it go Rose...don't hold it back...just give it way...just do what you need..." Jack shouted.

"Give it you me Jack...I want you to fuck the shit out of me..."

Jack did as he was told, thrusting inside her.

"Deeper Jack...god...fuck me harder..." she screamed.

"Take this baby", he finally said slamming inside her once more.

"I'm going to come...Jack...fuck Jack...oh god...this feels so good..." Rose felt another orgasm building up inside her again. Jack could feel her body shaking.

"Just let it go baby", Jack told her and as Rose did so he did too.

It's alright baby, just do what you want." Jack too could feel his body shaking reaching his climax as well.

There bodies interwined even more, they were one, when a wave of pleasure shook them.

"Jack...oh my god...this feels so good..." Rose screamed again. "I'm coming Jack..." she cried out.

He didn't bother to silence her.

It ended after what seemed like hours. Rose had closed her eyes. She opened them up to see Jack smiling at her.

She could still feel him moving inside her the wave had finally passed.

"Jack..." she said.

"Rose", he whispered really out of breath now.

"That was...oh my god Jack."

She felt him moving out of her, still holding her close.

She laid her head down beside him, smiling up at him. Jack felt her shivering, altough he knew that it wasn't from the cold, he still moved up the sheets to cover her.

"Thank you", she whispered kissing him on his lips.

"My Rose, my sweet little Rose", he whispered trying to catch his breath again. "You surely know how to pleasure a man", he added in a reminder of her sucking on him.

"But you know it too Mr. Dawson. I really don't know why I waited so long for this to come to you."

"I also don't know", he said with a mischievous voice "after all didn't you just tell me how good I making you feel?" he loved playfully trying to annoy her.

Rose too playfully shoved him on one side "Don't be too self-confident in yourself Mr. Dawson."

Rose laughed.

"What I can't be self-confident after making you come over and over again my dear? After making you feel so much pleasure?" he smiled at her.

"Oh you", Rose laughed back. "Of course you can."

They both kissed again.

"I love you Rose", Jack whispered to her. Rose had laid her had on his shoulder again, feeling him hold her.

"I love you too Jack", she whispered back.

She felt his arms tighten around her while she uttered the words.

"Can I ask you something my love?" he suddenly spoke out.

"Of course."

"How did you know that it was the right time now for you?"

Rose instantly knew what he meant.

"I don't know. I just lay there in my bed trying to sleep, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Then I just couldn't think of anything else but you...you being inside me, loving me and holding me like you just did."

She felt Jack stroking her hair while she spoke, kissing her hair.

"You know you're the most wonderful...most amazing and most beautiful woman on earth, my sweet little angel...and tomorrow everything will finally be over and we'll be together for the rest of our lives..." he placed little kisses on her head while he uttered the words.

"I can't wait Jack..." she answered looking up at him having tears in her eyes again.

Jack quickly wiped them away. He knew of course that she wasn't crying out of sadness.

Feeling Jack holding her safely in his arms, Rose quickly fell asleep.

"Good night, my angel", he whispered to her.

She knew that with Jack on her side watching her, nothing would happen to her.

Jack too soon closed his eyes, still holding Rose closely in his arms.

Rose didn't have anymore nightmares since then.


	65. Chapter 65

When Molly woke up on the next morning, she quickly got up. Today was the day, when the judge would make a decision. Molly was sure that it couldn't be anything else but a prison sentence for Cal. Even though he had tried to bring the judge on his side, it couldn't be that he would win again.

Molly stood up. First she would go to Rose and ask her what she wanted for breakfast.

She didn't want to wake her up in case she still slept, so she silently opened the door to her room.

"Rose, honey...what do want..." she asked, but there was no answer. She gasped when she saw that the bed was almost unused.

But she soon smiled a thought coming to her mind.

She went over to Jack's room. She expected the door to be locked but it was open so she opened it.

And there they were, Rose sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"I should've known", Molly silently whispered to herself smiling and quickly closing the door again, trying not to wake them up.

Molly decided to still make breakfast and wait for the other ones to get up too.

...

Rose woke up to Jack kissing her on her neck, whispering something in her ear.

She smiled.

"Good morning my love", she heard him say still having her eyes closed.

"Morning to you too", she opened her eyes finding Jack starring down at her.

"Did you sleep well my love?"

"Very well."

"I'm glad", he said while beginning to kiss her neck and moving his hands down her body.

Rose closed her eyes again, but she had to stop him now as much as she too wanted it. They needed to get up.

"Jack, not now...we can't..." she didn't get any further as Jack kissed her hungrily again. Rose had to laugh, smiling at him. "Jack, really we've to get up", she protested

Before he could do anything else on that matter, Rose sat up on the bed. She heard Jack getting out something like a "Mmh..." as if he was he was mad at her.

Rose smiled at him "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I trust that you don't forget this."

"I won't...just wait for tonight. But I think we really should be getting dressed now."

Jack smiled at her, his mischievous smile again.

"What? What's wrong?" Rose asked perplexed.

"Nothing. I just think that you completely forget that you came to me last night with nothing but your wardrobe on."

"Oh my god. You're right, I really forgot", Rose blushed.

She had to make it to her room without being seen by anyone.

"Do you want to borrow my shirt?" Jack offered.

"No thank you", Rose rejected just putting on her wardrobe.

She then quickly run over to her room, putting her clothes on she had already laid out yestersay. When she opened the door again, Molly was standing in front of her.

"Oh my god, Molly, you've scared me..." Rose said.

"I'm sorry, dear. Do you and Jack want coffee or tea for breakfast?"

"What?"

Molly looked at her knowingly.

"I may be a little older than you Rose, but I'm not deaf and blind. I just hope that you won't forget to take your clothes with you the next time you decide to sleep somewhere else. Or should I say _with_ someone else?"

Rose starred at her.

"Oh Molly I...I..." she stammered.

Molly suddenly broke down laughing.

"I'm sorry Rose. It's just...I'm really happy for you."

Rose had to laugh as well.

When Jack saw them standing there, he wondered what had just happened.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, everything's fine", Rose told him coming up to him and giving him a little kiss again.

Both of them laughed now.

"So I guess it's coffee for you", Molly stated in between.

Both laughed again getting out a "Yes".

Jack and Rose were too agitated to eat anything, but they didn't mind. They could still eat afterwards when everything was over.

Josephine wanted to come with them. She practically begged them to let her come with them.

"Well alright", Jack finally said. "You can come with us to the court, but you've to wait outside the room."

...

Cal of course hadn't been deedless. He couldn't lose this one, not to the gutter rat and his whore. He met with his lawyer Mr. Callahan to hear out his opinion.

He was glad that he had managed to turn almost everything around for him, just Ruth had been a little perplexed.

"Do think that we'll lose?"

"Mr. Hockley, you don't pay me for losing. Now do you? You paying me for winning."

"But if she judge believes her..."

"Really Mr. Hockley, you should be a little more self-confident. You're a respected figure in society. And this Mr. Dawson he's a nobody."

Mr. Callahan had quickly sensed that this was mostly about Cal's hatred for Jack. The rape of Rose soon having moved in the background.

"Yes."

"And didn't you tell me that he stole your necklace?"

"Yes, he did."

"Did he really steal it?"

"What? Of course he did."

Mr. Callahan knew that he was lying, but he didn't mind.

"I know where the judge lives. I think we should visit him."

Cal quickly got up. He liked this plan. He just hoped that it would work.


	66. Chapter 66

The setting would start at eleven o'clock a.m. Rose and Jack strolled outside a little bit.

Rose loved how Jack whispered sweet things inside her ear: "I love you so much my angel. I hope you haven't forgotten your promise for tonight?"

"I never would, Jack. You'll see I make you more happy than ever."

"I couldn't get happier with you than I'm now" he said "I love you Rose", he added kissing her, Rose felt her feet getting weak as she always did, when he kissed her like that.

He then placed a hand on her belly stroking it.

Rose forgot the whole world around her.

"I think we could start to think of names for it."

"Jack, we don't even know if it'll be a girl or a boy", she smiled.

Jack just smiled back.

"I know this my love, but one can never think about such things too early.

"How many babies have you already been carrying in your life?" she teased him.

"Oh you", he said drewing her to him.

He was about to kiss her again, when Molly suddenly showed up.

"Mmmh mmm..." she said clearing her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two lovebirdes, but they're starting."

"Well then come on my love", Jack said taking her hand and leading her inside.

...

When everyone had taken their seats the judge told Mr. Lansdowne to begin with his final speech of the defense.

Mr. Lansdowne stood up, walking around in the room, his eyes moving occassionally to Rose, than to Cal and back to the judge while he did so: "Ladies and Gentlemen you've all heard what Mr. Hockley did to this wife. He not only beat and hit her, but also raped her more than once. We've all heard it mention from Mrs. Hockley and even more Dr. Harrington, who told us just how brutally he had actually been. If you judge her now, saying for example why didn't she do anything before, I can only say, that she was simply scared. She didn't think that anyone would believe her if she did so. Please don't make the wrong decision so that she believes she was right after all. Show her that you care. There can be no doubt about it that Mr. Hockley is quilty of the crime commited. There can be no other sentence for Mr. Hockley but prison for the rest of his life.

Ladies and Gentlemen if you should still have any doubts about that Mr. Hockley did what he did, just look inside your heart and ask yourself how frightened you would've been, if anyone had done the things to you that he did to Mrs. Hockley. There can only be one sentence, prison for him and a divorce for his wife. Thank you for your attention Ladies and Gentlemen."

"Thank you for your speech, Mr. Lansdowne", the judge said. "Mr. Callahan it's your turn."

Mr. Lansdowne sat down again, Mr. Callahan standing up instead.

"Now I'm really eager to know what he'll say", Molly whispered to Jack who was sitting beside her.

Jack just nodded.

He just hoped that everything would turn out alright. It just had to be. He already thought about tonight, when Rose would finally be in his arms forever. Just the thought of falling asleep beside her every night and waking up to her every morning was too good to be true.

He would've loved to just go to her now, taking her in his arms and kissing her all over. But there were simply too much people around.

Mr. Callahan starting his speech, brought him back to reality.

"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, you've heard what Mr. Lansdowne told you. You've heard what Mrs. Hockley told you, trying to gain sympathy from you. Yes, that's the only things she wants. You think that everyting is clear, that everything happened like she wants us to believe? Well, I say no. I say she's a liar. She made up this story, encouraged on this by Mr. Dawson. Yes, in fact don't we all find it strange that she somehow for years said nothing about it, just coming up with it, when she met Mr. Dawson again?"

Some people in the room nodded with understanding.

"He's right", someone whispered.

"And haven't we all heard what kind of character Mr. Dawson is? How he stole Mr. Hockley's necklace, how he seduced Mrs. Hockley even though he knew very well that she was engaged already? Is this how a decent man would react? No, of course not Ladies and Gentlemen. But that's what Mr. Hockley is, a decent man, who never did anything wrong to his wife. You've heard it from him and from his mother-in-law, who really no reason to lie to us. And he proved it himself, he proved his good nature by taking Mrs. Hockley in even after she had openly cheated on him. Moreover even though he knew that she was pregnant by someone else he took her in, carrying for her and her child as if it was his own."

Molly's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She really wanted to slap this stupid Mr. Callahan.

"Is this how an evil man would react Ladies and Gentlemen? No, of course not. And that's why there can only be one sentence for Mr. Hockley and that's freedom. There're few people in the world who're so forgiving and forgetting like Mr. Hockley.

Thank you Ladies and gentlemen."

_People more forgiving than Cal? Who should this be – satan himself?_ Rose thought disgusted.

The judge ordered another break for the jury to decide.

...

Cal smiled at Mr. Callahan, knowing what was about to come. They hadn't spent last night being inactive.

"You forgot to mention that there's also no one more evil than myself", he whispered.

Mr. Callahan laughed.

"Please sit down again", the judge ordered.

"Thank you", Rose whispered to Mr. Lansdowne.

"Don't thank me now. We haven't won yet."

Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. He had noticed the looks being exchanged between Mr. Callahan and the judge ever since they had come back into the room.

Rose wondered seeing his concerned look.

_Did he know anything?_

The judge stood up.

"Has the jury come to a decision?"

"Yes, we've."

Someone brought him a paper and the judge slowly opened it to read it aloud.

Rose's heart was about to be broken yet again, when she heard it.

"The decision in the case between Mr. and Mrs. Hockley concerning a supposed rape is the following: It can't be proven for sure that Mr. Hockley really commited the crime he is said to have All we have to prove it is the word of his wife, who can't be trusted because she took a lover as soon as she could find one. And since everyone is free as long as his guilt is proven, Mr. Hockley is a free man as well. He may go wherever he wants. Moreover the marriage between him and Mrs. Hockley won't be dissolved. I would advise her to start living again with her husband where she belongs."

Cal smiled at Jack, laughing his evil grin again. Cal could see the hatred showing up in Jack's eyes again.

_If only you knew Dawson._

Jack stood up suddenly, startling everyone: "You're not going to get away with this", he stated in the direction of Cal.

Cal just smiled.

_Why is he looking at me like this? What is he up to?_ Jack thought.

"Oh Mr. Dawson, you're right", the judge said. "It's just that _you_ won't get away with this."

"What?" Jack looked at him perplexed.

"You're arrested for stealing the necklace of Mr. Hockley and moreover for hitting him almost beating him to death", the judge said.

Before Jack could do anything he felt some men handcuff him.

"Oh my god..." Rose whispered turning back to him.

Molly came up to her taking her into her arms.

"It's alright dear, we'll find a way out", she whispered to her.

"See Dawson, I told you, I always win", Cal laughed.

"How does it feel being tied up like this? Oh I completely forgot, you know already."

Jack wanted to lung at him, but he couldn't as his hands were tied up behind his back.

"Jack", Rose came up to him wanting to kiss him, but was drown back by another man.

"Molly, please you've to protect my family", Jack told her.

"I will. Don't worry about them."

But Jack did worry very much.

He hadn't forgotten anything that Cal had told him a few days ago.


	67. Chapter 67

Josephine, who had waited outside, had heard loud noises coming from inside the room. She sensed that something had gone wrong. She was about to go into the room herself, but before she could the door opened.

The first thing she saw was her father being dragged out in handcuffs.

"Papa?" she wondered coming up to him.

Instead of Jack, it was Cal who answered her: "Your father finally has to pay for what he did to me my dear."

Josephine looked at him perplexed.

What had he done?

The explanation followed immediately.

"Your father stole my necklace and he was never judged for it. But now he will", he said moving up to her.

Jack looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

Cal remembered his threat – _if you should ever touch my daughter again_ – he laughed. He knew that Jack couldn't do anything now with his hands tied on his back. Moreover with the policemen standing beside him, everything that Jack did would throw back on him.

Cal then slightly touched Josephine on her breasts, pretending it to be an accidental slip.

Jack however knew that it wasn't.

Josephine backed away.

Before anything further could happen, Rose and Molly came up.

"I promise you Jack, I won't let anything happen to them."

Mr. Lansdowne was coming up too.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dawson. The first thing I'll do now is to think of a defense strategy."

"It wasn't your fault. You did your best", Jack told only him.

"Which wasn't very good", Cal smirked.

Mr. Lansdowne decided to ignore this last remark.

Before being dragged away, Cal again came up to Jack whispering something in his ear only for him to hear: "You know Dawson, I never make my threats lightly. Never forget this."

Jack eyes showed with horror, as he was being dragged away.

...

Molly, Rose and Josephine went home to discuss what they would do further. Mr. Lansdowne had promised them to just inform his wife about everything and that he would be with them again in about two hours. Molly thought it best to talk about everyting in her home.

"How could this have happened?" Josephine asked once they where all seated.

Bridget had brought them something to drink, Molly telling her to leave them alone and take a free day.

She wanted to discuss everything alone.

"Did Papa really do what he said?" Josephine spoke out.

She couldn't believe that her father would be a thief.

"No, of course not honey", Molly told her. "Mr. Hockley just sat him up."

"Cal had put Lovejoy his then manservat let it put into Jack's pocket. But Jack never would've done anything like this", Rose explained.

Everyone remained silent for a while.

"But his innocence can't be proven. Isn't that right?" Josephine stated out of the blue.

"No, it can' be", Rose said tears dwelling up again.

_Why couldn't he let her be happy? What had she done to him?_

Rose knew that Cal hated Jack with a passion. That had been obvious from the moment he first set eyes on him on the Titanic, the day when Rose had claimed that Jack had saved her from accidentally falling over.

"It's alright, honey", Molly told her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Jack is going to come out of prison soon."

"Cal wants him dead Molly. He hates him, he hates him more than anyone else in the whole world. He won't stop until he has gotten rid of him forever."

Rose frowned, when she thought about Jack being in the situation he was now.

They heard a knock on the door and Josephine got up to open it.

"I hope I'm not too late", Mr. Lansdowne said.

"No, come in", Josephine offered.

They sat down again, Molly bringing him a glas of water.

"I'm really sorry,, Mrs. Dawson."

"Jack told you already that it wasn't your fault", she simply stated.

"Is there anyone who could prove Mr. Hockley wrong?"

"No there isn't. Cal is the only one alive who knew about the thing with the diamond."

"Sadly Mr. Dawson hitting him like did doesn't make it any better", he stated.

"Papa only wanted to save Mama", Josephine spoke out.

"I know that Miss Dawson, but I'm afraid that no one at court would care about this."

"But Pauline she knew about it as well."

Rose looked up at Josephine stunned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I told Papa that he should simply climb up the window to save you. You weren't there on this day, but Pauline was. So Papa gave her his number and told her to call him, which she later did."

Pauline?

Yes, Josephine was right. Why hadn't she thought about this before? Yes, Pauline knew about Cal hitting her.

"Well do you know where this Pauline lives now?" Mr. Lansdowne asked.

"No, but I could find out. A friend of her in working as a secretary in school. She surely knows."

"Alright then you go and find her. And tell her to come to my office as soon as possible."

"I will."

Rose smiled up a little bit.

Maybe there was still hope.


	68. Chapter 68

Jack was being locked up in a room inside the prison. As he was only in pre-trial custody, he was alone in his prison cell.

On one side he was glad about it, but on the other hand, he wished that he had someone to talk to. He really didn't mind who it was. Just this silence made him drive crazy.

Rose had just been here visiting him with Molly. They told him something about finding Pauline and that she could clear his name.

Jack really wondered if that was the case.

But Rose seemed to be in enough of distress already and in her state Jack didn't want to worry her even more.

_'Pauline, will help us, sure'_ he had simply told her.

Jack would've loved to spent some time alone with her, but there was an officer always watching them carefully, so that Jack and Rose wouldn't come too close.

After only twenty minutes they were gone, leaving Jack alone again.

He sat down on the small bench in the room. He didn't even have a sheet of paper to distract him.

They wouldn't give him anything, not even a pencil, saying that he would do something to himself.

Jack just shook his head in disbelief.

What exactly should he do to himself with a pencil? Stubbing out his own eyes? In what way should this have been of any use to him?

He had of course filled out the papers for the prison director, hoping that he soon got the things he wanted.

Everything just had be to documented he had been told by the officer in front of his room.

_Definitively not a job I'd like to have._

He probably didn't get paid much. He surely didn't.

Jack didn't even know his name, he was just officer one. And then here was officer two and three...all counted not from their ranks, but from the days they first appeared before his prison cell. So with officer one there it meant that it was already Monday again. Which meant further ahead that he had been in prison for more than a week now.

Still no sign of any way out.

Mr. Lansdowne had also been there yesterday, talking with him about a defense strategy. Jack had come to like him very much. He wondered if Rose had told him anything about what she knew about Alfred's death, but he couldn't very well just ask her with the officer standing there.

Jack closed his eyes, trying to sleep a little bit, but he wasn't tired at all.

He had asked the officer already, if there wasn't anything for him he could do here. He'd do anything from kitchen work to scrub the floor. Anything just to get his thought's of Cal and of what he might do to Rose.

At least Molly was there to protect her and his daughter. There was no telling what Cal would to her.

All officers treated him nicely, about which he somehow wondered.

_'I've had a girlfriend too'_ someone had told him '_If anyone would've done anything like that to her...I wouldn't have waited like you did. I had this bastard killed right away.'_

For them he seemed to be a hero. Jack however didn't feel like one.

Hitting a person was never right, even if this person was called Caledon Hockley.

_I shouldn't have just hit him the way I did. I should've just drawn him away from her, calling the police._

The story about the necklace only occassionally came up.

_'This guy has more than a lot of money. What did he need that stupid necklace for anyways?'_ someone else had told him.

But stealing still wasn't right. Some of the officers – under their breath of cause – however seemed to think differently. Stealing wasn't right yes, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

_'And really why should you've been so stupid to go back to them knowing that the diamond was in your pocket anyways? Knowing that they would search you through. Only a fool would've done this. I don't think that you're one' _officer number three had told him.

_He really has got a point here_, Jack had first thought, but sadly a useless one.

He heard uproar coming from outside wondering who was visiting him now.

...

Cal had come to the prison for the first time. He needed to make his point known to him.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you speak with him alone", the officer firmly told him.

Cal wouldn't give in however.

The gutter rat needed finally learn where his place in the world was.

"Are you afraid that he'll do something to me?" he asked offering him a one dollar note.

The officer looked at him.

"No, I can't take this. Orders from above", he answered shoving the money away.

He actually wasn't worried about this gentleman standing before him, but more about the one inside the cell. But he couldn't very well admit this.

Cal was really pissed off now.

"Is your salary so high that you can simply reject such an offer?"

"My salary has nothing to do with this Sir, but my standing as a police officer. It's against..."

"Orders I know", Cal finished for him.

The image of Jack and Rose together came up before his eyes again.

_Why didn't I ever tell Lovejoy to kill him, when I had the chance to so?_

With the Titanic down, no one would've ever down anything about it. Just another poor drowned Titanic victim.

"Sir I'm sorry, but orders are orders."

_Dam it! _Cal thought.

Why do these officers always stick so much to their orders?

_Your money isn't going to help you Sir! _He remembered Murdoch telling him.

They also didn't seem to help him now.

He decided to change tactics.

"Look, I don't want to bribe you. I know I can't. I just want to have a word alone with Mr. Dawson. Just say – five minutes not more. That wouldn't be too much, now would it?" Cal told the officer trying his best to sound innocent.

The officer looked him up and down.

"No one will ever know. You could go for a little break, drink some coffee", Cal added.

The officer thought it threw.

And after all – what really could happen between them in five minutes?

"Alright Sir, but only five minutes."

"I won't need more", Cal said smiling his evil smile again not to be seen for the officer.

Against his better judgement that something wasn't quite right here, he still lead him inside the cell, leaving him alone with Jack.


	69. Chapter 69

"Hello Dawson", Cal said.

Jack immediately got up.

"Where's the officer?" Jack asked.

"He let me have some time alone with you."

Jack could sense the danger that was building up.

His heart started to beat faster, but he did his best not to show it to Cal.

"You wonder what I'm doing here? Don't you Dawson?"

Jack looked at him.

He still wondered how Rose was able to live with him for so many years without once trying to kill him.

_I would've done so immediately._

No wonder she had tried to commit suicide, when they had first met.

"I don't care about you", Jack firmly stated.

Cal could feel Jack's eyes shining with fear.

_He can't hide it from me._

"Oh, of course, Dawson, I know you only care about your lovely family."

Jack moved back a little bit, while Cal took a few steps in his direction.

"If you should ever touch them again..."

"Then what? You'll beat the shit out of me? Really Jack, you're in prison here, you're not the position to demand anything."

He moved up to Jack more, holding him on his collar and whispering something in his ear.

"You know Dawson, I doubt that your little whore enjoyed the fucking with you more than she did with me. I know better how to make her scream...god I'm still getting a stiff one, when I think of her being wet underneath me..."

Jack looked at him. He really was crazy.

"You sick..."

"Bastard? Yes, I know Jack."

Cal moved back again.

_He really humilated me. He humilated me in front of the people on Titanic the day we were having dinner. He did so when he stopped me from having intercourse with my wife._

Jack wondered what was going to happen next.

Before he had time to dwell on this thought Cal spoke up again.

"You know, Dawson, I really think that you humilated me enough now. You finally got to pay", Cal said.

"What do you...?" Jack instantly took a few steps back, but he didn't get far.

Cal soon grabbed him my his shirt, hitting him in the stomach with his right hand.

Jack curled up on the floor in an attempt to make the pain go away.

Cal grabbed him up again, throwing him against the stoned wall.

"Now Dawson, I guess it's finally _me_ who's giving _you_ orders. Now what about your threats about killing me? You know, as soon as I get out of here, I'm going straight up to your little slut...I surely enjoy fucking her, I'll make her come over and over again..."

Jack could feel his nose bleeding, he tried to wipe the blood out of his face with his sleeve.

Cal however drew him up again, hitting him again in the stomach, now with his right foot, his shoes making it even more intense.

Jack could feel dizziness overcome him from his head hitting the wall.

He was sure that Cal would kill him now.

He touched his head finding that it was bleeding as well.

Cal was kicking him now with his feet, Jack still laying on the floor. Cal saw that Jack was wincing from pain already, but that didn't stop him.

"Dawson, Dawson, Dawson...why are you so passive?" he smirked .

Cal knew of course why he was. If he did something to him now, his chances to ever leave prison again would turn to zero.

"I bet the little whore won't be so passive tonight, when I take her. You know even your sweet friend Molly can't protect her from me. I always get what I want, Jack", he told him while beating him up.

He only stopped, when he realized that Jack wasn't reacting anymore.

He bent down, looking if he was still consciousness. After all what he wanted to do wouldn't be so funny with him dead. He wanted him to know about his plans.

Cal had suddenly come up with a really good idea.

"Oh good, you're still alive, Dawson", he whispered in his ear "I've thought it over with your daughter. I mean, why let her live in the gutters, when she can live with me. First the mother and now the daughter..." Cal laughed "I guess she's still a virgin? Makes it even more interesting. The first fuck with her own stepfather. I'm surely going to enjoy her Dawson and there's nothing you can do about it."

Jack just moved his eyes slightly in his direction but didn't have the strength to do anything else.

He wasn't just crazy. He was completely insane.

"I'm going to let her suck on me, I'm making her come over and over again...your daughter will know what a real good fuck is...she'll scream underneath me from pleasure...she'll beg me for more..." Cal added laughing.

"Good bye Dawson", Cal finally stated, leaving him laying on the floor feeling the nausea overcoming him.

...

When the officer came back from his break – it had been longer than five minutes, as he had met another one there and had completely forgotten about Cal being alone with Jack – he saw that the door to the cell was wide open.

_Had he tried to escape? He wondered._

He quickly stepped inside, finally seeing Jack laying on the floor.

"Oh my god", he choked out.

"He...he...my daughter...he wants to..." but he didn't get any further the darkness finally getting hold of him.

The officer immediately summoned up the prison doctor.


	70. Chapter 70

AN: This chapter is again a bit M.

Cal had followed Josephine ever since she had left school today with Becky. The two girls strawled quietly down the sideway.

Josephine however had a question burning inside her.

"Do you think my father did steal this diamond?"

"Well do you?"

Josephine looked at her.

Why would she asked her such a question?

"No, of course not", she stated.

"Well, then why would I?" Becky commented.

Josephine remained silent again.

"It's you who doesn't believe him, Josephine. That's why you asked me. _I_ should tell _you_ what to think", Becky pointed out.

"It's just that...I'm so confused", she choked out.

"You want to know what my father said, when I told him?"

Josephine nodded.

"That your father must've been very stupid working for the money he did in their store, when everything around him was worth more than a montly pay. He said he had just to grab it, go and leave."

"But my father would never leave my mother alone."

"See. And that's exactly why he also didn't take this ominoes diamond."

Cal wanted this stupid girl to leave. He didn't need any witnesses.

Becky and Josephine had finally reached the point where they normally parted from each other.

"Promise me that you'll call me once you're home", Becky unexpectedly choked out.

"What?" Josephine looked at her. "Are you concerned that something might happen to me?"

Becky didn't know what to answer to this one.

"It's probably stupid..."

"Of course it is, Becky. What should happen to me now at this time of the day, with the sun standing high up in the sky?" she asked.

"Alright...alright", Becky bagged off defeated.

The two girls than departed, Becky running in the other direction.

_Finally_ – Cal thought, following Josephine.

She herself suddenly sensed that she was being followed.

Cal had put on a mask, god forbid that this stupid girl should recognize his face.

"Is someone there?"

No answer.

_Maybe I'm just imagening things._

Since there was no one to be seen around, Cal decided to take this chance and immediately grabbed her from behind.

"Oh my..." Josephine stammered when she felt someones hands around her throat.

"Aww..." he blew into her ear.

He turned her around backing her up against the wall.

"Let me..." she began.

"I won't let you go, I already told your father that I'd enjoy you today."

Josephine looked at him with terror in her eyes.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll be careful, you won't even notice until I'll make you scream out of pleasure..."

Cal could feel himself getting hard at even the thought of him slamming inside her.

He was so lost in his thoughts that Josephine took this opportunity to break free from his grip and hit him with her left foot where it would hurt most. Cal was distracted for a little moment, vincing in pain a little.

_This little whore would pay for this._

But he soon grabbed her again. Now he was holding her down on the floor with one hand, ripping her clothes up with the other.

Josephine did her best to cover herself up.

"Who're you?" she whispered being really scared now.

"Your father could tell you. I visited him today, telling him that I would fuck the shit out of his precious little princess."

_My father?_

Suddenly the reality hit her.

_Oh my god, Cal, it was Cal._

"It's you", she suddenly spoke out feeling the huge bulge in his pants trobbing against her.

"Yes, it's me. I wonder how it is like with a virgin. After all I never got the chance on this with your mother as your father showed up before I could", he said.

Josephine started kicking at him again, but not to much avail.

"Not now, little princess", he said holding her down, opening his pants and shoving up her skirt.

"I told your father that I'll make you come over and over again..."

"Please...I'll do anything..." Josephine cried out in a barely audible whisper.

"Of course you do my dear. I'll make you suck on me...but enough of this talk how...I want to see you shaking from pleasure right in front me..."

Josephine closed her eyes, while Cal slowly positioned himself above her trying to enter her.

"Papa", she whispered.

"Your father won't help you now", he smirked.

"Oh my god..." she whimpered.

"But I will", a voice said grabbing Cal and throwing him off of Josephine.

"What the hell...?" Cal didn't get any further as the man hit him again.

Cal decided that it would be best to take a leave. He stood up and put on his clothes again, running as fast as his feet could carry him.

The man went over to the shaking Josephine.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, you came."

He took her hand helping her up.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

Josephine pulled down her ripped up skirt again.

The man offered her his coat.

"Here", he smiled at her.

He was already a little older. Maybe in his fiftees or even sixtees.

"Can I walk you home?"

_Walk me home?_

_Hadn't her father asked her the same thing that long day ago, when he had saved her from this drunken man?_

_If I go home now, mother will asked me questions. She'll worry and in her state she shouldn't worry. But I could still just run in my room and put something else on, before anyone would notice._

"Are you alright?"

"Yes maybe you could."

...

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked her startling her.

"Josephine."

"Josephine well...that's a beautiful name..."

"Thank you."

"I hope you don't think of me as some over-sexed old man, because I'm starting a conversation like this with you."

"No."

_Why would she think that, when he had just saved?_

"You know who was trying to rape you, don't you?"

"Yes."

Josephine looked at him again, wondering if she should tell him the truth.

"He actually wanted to get to my father."

"By raping you?"

"He's powerful. He set my father up with a crime that he didn't commit. He even told Papa what he would do to me, knowing that he can't do anything about it."

_What a pervert._

"Luckily you came up in time. You surely got a hard beat."

"Well I've been working at the police and in the army. But that was long ago. So you say he wanted to get up to your father?"

"Yes he hates him. He thinks that Papa stole his wife from him."

"And did he?"

"Depends on how you define stealing. Mama didn't want to be with him, but he made Papa sound like a liar and later on Mama believed Papa to be dead."

"Why would she?"

"Well they met on a ship, the Titanic I'm sure you've heard of it. Now, when it sank..."

"I understand."

He hadn't thought about the Titanic for many years. Funny that this girl would mentioned her now.

"He had Papa handcuffed when she ship sank for stealing a diamond. Mama was saving him later."

Handcuffed him for stealing a diamond?

A thought came to his mind.

But he needed to know for sure.

"What's the name of your father?"

"Jack Dawson."

Before he had even asked the other question he already knew the answer to it.

"And the name of this man?"

"Caledon Hockley. He blackmailed Mama to marry him or else he would kill me he told her. He set Papa up again, sending him to prison...he..." Josephine went on an on.

The man looked at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

She was his daughter. This girl that he had just saved was his daughter.

Just a week ago he had thought about going up to him again, telling him that he was still alive.

But this, what he had supposely done, this went against any moral standards that he had.

"I just remembered that I still need to buy something for my wife. She's ill", he explained.

_Great your wife that doesn't exist is ill. _

But Josephine believed him.

"Will you be alright, with walking the last few metres alone?" he asked her.

Josephine nodded.

He signed in relieve. He couldn't risk Rose or anyone else recognizing him.


	71. Chapter 71

Luckily for her, when Josephine got home, her mother, Molly and Bridget where nowhere to be seen. She found a note on the kitchen table saying that they had gone out to buy something.

"Thank god", Josephine murmured to herself.

At least there wouldn't be any questions.

She quickly went into her room, putting on some other clothes.

When she had done so, she remained standing still for a while, suddenly everything that had just happened fully coming to her senses.

"Oh my god", she choked out her voice a barely audible whisper, when she realized how this could've ended.

Cal, the man she had thought to be her father, who should've protected her from every evil, who should've loved her...he had tried to rape her.

Josephine could feel her body beginning to shake.

She slowly walked around in the house, trying to think of something else.

_'I told your father.'_

_Papa, my god_ – she thought, he must be so scared now.

She remembered his eyes shining with fear, when he had been dragged away in the courthouse.

_He knows how much Cal hates him and that he would do anything to make him pay for what he supposely did to him._

She had to go to him immediately telling him that she was still alright.

That nothing had happened to her, at least nothing serious.

But if this man hadn't shown up...

Before she would've fallen, she took hold of the kitchen table.

"Relax Josephine, relax..." she told herself slowly breathing in and out, trying to calm herself down.

"Everything is alright Josephine, your mother needn't to know what almost happened."

But she had to distract herself somehow.

When her mother got home now, she would notice that something wasn't right.

"Becky", she suddenly choked out aloud.

Yes, Becky.

She'd call her.

Becky had to take her mind off of this.

...

When Jack opened his eyes again, he found himself staring into the eyes of the prison doctor.

"Thank god, you're finally awake", he told him.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Dawson?"

His head hurt and his chest.

But that wasn't at all important now.

Josephine was.

_'I'm going to fuck the shit out of her'_

"I...I..." he tried to get up, but to no avail.

The doctor quickly shoved him down again.

"You've to stay in bed Mr. Dawson. You've been seriously wounded."

Jack didn't only have a cut on his head, he also had three broken rips, a broken nose and blue marks all over his body.

He was lucky that he had a good enough condition to even have survived this beating.

The doctor was simply disgusted, when he thought about the brutality of it.

Whoever did this must hate Jack more than anything else.

"You don't understand...my daughter...I've to...save her..." he stammered, feeling the pain shoting through him with every word that he uttered.

The doctor wondered what he meant.

He had been summoned up by the officer, the same one who had left Jack alone with Cal, knowing fully well that it would be a very bad idea to do so.

"You should rest now, Mr. Dawson. I'm going to check on you later on."

Jack didn't want to rest.

_'She'll scream underneath me from pleasure.'_

He shuddered at the thought.

"I'm going to call your wife to tell her", the doctor suddenly stated.

"No", Jack firmly spoke out.

Rose didn't have to know what had just happened.

He couldn't tell her that he hadn't been able to protect his daughter.

He wouldn't upset her even more, not in her delicate state.

The doctor looked at him with his eyes wide open.

"But Mr. Dawson, she has the right to..." he began.

"No, she doesn't have to know. I don't want her to visit me until I'm better. In fact I don't want any visits."

"Are you sure? What should I tell them?"

"I've no idea. You're the doctor...tell them..." he had to stop himself for a while being out of breath again, he began to cough again "...tell them...that I'm ill."

The doctor stared at him.

Something was seriously wrong here.

The officer meanwhile had been summoned up by his chief to report on this incident, eventually being suspended from work.

...

The man saving up Josephine was no stranger at least not to Jack or Rose. Since the accident that many years ago, he hadn't thought at all about them. After all why would he?

They were nothing of his concern.

After miraculously having survived the sinking, everything else in his life had drowned as well. His wife died from cancer not long after, his son being shot at Verdun.

Maybe that was his repay for what he had done.

Or hadn't done?

He wondered what else Cal had done to Jack.

Telling him he'd rape his daughter, he was completely insane.

He always had been.

Thinking about it now, he realized that he always knew, he just hadn't wanted to admit it to himself.


	72. Chapter 72

AN: Little bit M at the end of this chapter.

Pauline was sitting in front of Mr. Lansdowne, having been told that she should come to him.

"Please, take a seat Mrs..."

"It's Miss...Miss Forsythe."

"Alright Miss Forsythe, please sit down. Can I offer you something to drink maybe?"

"No, thank you", Pauline shook her head.

"I was told to come up to you."

"Yes, in fact do you know what this is all about?"

Of course she did. She had read it in the newspapers.

She nodded.

"I believe you also know what Mr. Hockley did to Mrs. Dawson?"

"Yes, I had suspect it a long time already, but you know I didn't to interfere..." she stopped herself realizing suddenly that this could've a long time ago already, if she hadn't been so blind.

"It's alright", Mr. Lansdowne told her in support.

"When I saw him beating her, trying to rape her, I finally had to do something about it. I threw myself between them, but he was stronger than me..."

"So you called Mr. Dawson?"

"Yes."

"How did you get his number?"

"He gave it to me a few days before. He...he wanted to save her, but Mrs. Hock...I mean Mrs. Dawson she had gone out...I wanted to call the police at first, but he looked so desperatly that I believed him."

"Well Mr. Hockley claimed that he had broken into the house."

"But only to save her. He didn't intend to steal anything."

"Would you also tell this again under oath?"

"Sure, anything to help Mrs. Dawson."

Pauline was just glad that Rose had finally broken free from Cal. She still remembered her desperarate cries for help. She hadn't been to the court however, she knew full well that Cal was angry with her too.

"Great, I still dont know anything about another hearing, but I'll call you as soon as I know anything further."

Pauline just nodded.

...

Cal was still furious that he hadn't been able to get what he wanted. But then again no one knew so he could after all go to Jack and tell him.

He wondered however if the officer had told anything about what happened to anyone.

Probably not.

He wouldn't risk his job.

And Jack?

No, Dawson wouldn't...he was far too concerned about his sweet little family...

Cal felt like throwing up...

What a mess this all was.

He decided to visit Jack, before anything else would come between.

When he got to the prison, he immediately asked, if he could see him.

"Mr. Dawson is seriously ill. You can't see him."

"But I'm an old friend of his."

"I'm sorry, even his wife can't see him."

_So Rose also didn't know anything?_

Cal was almost sure that Jack hadn't told her anything.

_How sweet, he doesn't want her to know what a weak man he is in reality._

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I really have to ask you to leave now."

Cal looked her around, thinking of a way to still get to Jack.

He didn't want to leave like this.

_Dawson needs to know how I fucked his daughter._

Suddenly a thought came up to him.

...

Cal done as if he was leaving the prison, but in reality he had followed a nurse to the hospital wing, finally finding the room where the clothes for the doctors and nurses were being laid out.

He quickly put on a doctors uniform.

Now he could freely move around, everyone thinking of himself as a doctor.

He just had to find the right room now.

It wasn't too hard however as he soon heard two nurses talking about a certain Mr. Dawson.

"I can't believe the brutality of this", one said.

"Yes, you're right", the other one commented.

Then he heard them talking about the room number.

Perfect.

He just waited for a few more minutes, until the coast was clear.

...

Finding Jack laying there in the bed, obviously still weak, he smiled to himself.

Jack open his eyes, when he realized that someone had gotten into the room.

"Hello doctor, I thought that..."

"I'm not the doctor, Dawson", Cal told him removing the uniform.

Jack frowned, when he saw him.

"Looks like I've done a good job", refering to his wounds. "Now what do you think?"

"What do you want?" he firmly demanded to know.

_Does he want to finish it now?_

"Oh Dawson, Dawson, Dawson...I already told you that you're not in the position to demand anything", he said in a low threatening voice.

Jack moved up in bed a little bit.

Cal was happy with himself, when seeing him like that, not able to do anything.

"I came here to tell you something."

"I don't care what you want to tell me, Hockley. I want you to leave."

_Now that would be fun._

"What you don't want to know what I did with your daughter?"

"You didn't...", Jack started looking at him with disgust in his eyes.

"Of course I did Dawson. I said I would and I'm not a liar."

Cal then moved up to him, to whisper something in his ear.

"She enjoyed it, Dawson. She begged me to fuck her harder and harder..."

"You're lying..." Jack screamed out.

The thought of Josephine in the hands of this monster made him want to throw up.

_If he just hadn't been so weak._

Jack looked up a him not sure now if Cal would start...but luckily he didn't.

"You got a fine little daughter, Dawson...she's just as much of a slut as her mother is...when I felt her wet underneath me, I had to give it to her...she loved sucking on me..."

"You sick bastard. If I ever come out of here..."

"Oh but your daughter is still ruined. No decent man will ever take her now."

"You mean decent like you?"

Cal was furious.

"Dawson, hey I just told that I loved fucking your daughter and all you do is calling me a sick bastard? Whatever would you do if she got pregnant..." he began but didn't get any further Jack grabbing him by his collar.

"Listen to me Hockley, I may be weak now, but I'm going to be better soon enough and I suggest that you move as far away from me as possible, because I won't have any more mercy with you than."

Cal just laughed.

"Dawson, Dawson, Dawson...making again threats you know you can't keep? I'll take your sweet little family, whenever I want. You can't do anything about it, whether you're in here or not. Oh and I wouldn't breath a word about it to anyone, if I were you. Or else I will make you very very sorry."

Jack looked a him with terror in his eyes.

He knew that Cal meant what he said.


	73. Chapter 73

Some time later, when Jack was better again, having returned to his cell – he didn't tell anyone about Cal coming to him – Mr. Lansdowne decided to visit him.

"You've a visitor, Mr. Dawson", officer number four told him.

Jack still wondered what had happened to the other officer, but he didn't dare to ask.

"Well, who is it?"

"A Mr. Lansdowne. Do you want to speak with him?"

Jack thought about it.

"Yes, alright."

A minute later he was standing before him.

Jack's back was turned to the wall. He knew very well that his wounds from the beating could still be seen. He couldn't risk Mr. Lansdowne to know and even worth that he, god forbid, told Rose.

"Mr. Dawson, I wanted to speak with you about the.."

Jack could still feel the pain shooting threw his body.

Mr. Lansdowne noticed too that something wasn't quite right.

"Mr. Dawson, are you alright?"

"Yes, sure. It's just...I've been ill...nothing serious..." he hoped he could convince him. "But now I back to my old self."

"Oh alright.." Mr. Lansdowne began, not quite believing him however. "Well however I wanted to talk to you about a defense strategy. I talked to this Pauline, you know...and she's willing to be a witness to you..."

Jack was still looking out of the window.

_Cal was right. Josephine would never be the same again._

"There's still the story with the diamond however..."

Jack felt himself shaking, tears slowly streaming down his face.

He quickly wiped them away.

_He hadn't been able to protect his own daughter._

_What kind of father was he?_

"Mr. Dawson, are you listening to what I say..." he heard Mr. Lansdowne talking as if he was miles away.

Jack balled up his fists.

He had to get them out of his sight.

"I don't want any defense strategy."

"What? But...?"

"You heard me. Forget about me. I want you to go to my wife and my daughter and tell them to leave the city or better still the country as fast as they can."

"What are you talking about?"

Mr. Lansdowne didn't understand a word.

"I said...get them..." , he started to breath heavily again his chest moving up and down slowly in an attempt to get air in his lungs again. "...out of here..." he managed to get finally out.

Everything started to get dark again, he tried to grab something as not to fall, but his feet still gave way.

Mr. Lansdowne was quickly there to catch him finally turning him around and seeing his wounds.

"Oh my god", he gasped.

Jack was still breathing heavily.

"Mr. Dawson, who did this to you?"

Jack started coughing again.

"You've to report this person to the police, Mr. Dawson. You can't let him get away with this."

Jack just looked up a him.

"What do you want from me? He already got away with it", he choked out.

_He _did?

Suddenly the realization hit him.

"My god...it was Mr. Hockley...he did this to you."

"Please my family..."

"You've to tell them."

"No, you don't know what he did. He told me that...Josephine...", he cracked down again trying to regain his normal breathing "I don't want to upset Rose even more. Please promise me that you won't tell her anything."

Mr. Lansdowne wondered what he was refering too.

He was sure however that he wasn't talking about the beating now.

He had raped his wife, beaten him up in the most brutal way he had ever seen...

What else could he've done?

"Alright, I promise."

"You've to get them away from him", he eyes being wide open now while he spoke "Promise me, I can't protect them myself being inside here."

Mr. Lansdowne could see the fear in Jack's eyes.

"Sure, I will, I promise."

Jack signed in relieve.

...

"I don't understand why he doesn't want to see me", Rose told Molly.

"Give him some time. Maybe he's really ill..."

"See you also say _maybe._ You also don't believe him."

Molly felt so sorry for them.

Everytime they got back together again something else or better someone else was coming between them.

"I miss him so much."

"I know honey, I know", Molly came up to her hugging her.

Both Molly and Rose had no idea what had happened to either Jack or almost to Josephine.

Josephine tried her best to sound as normal as possible, when she told them that she intended to visit Jack.

"Oh Josephine, do you want to have something to eat?" Rose asked her.

"No thank you. I'm going to visit Papa."

"Oh honey, I don't think that's a good idea. He's ill, he doesn't want to see anyone."

"He'll see me", Josephine simply said, running out the door.

She had to tell him that nothing had happened to her.

...

The next one to show up was Mr. Lansdowne, being led in by Bridget.

"I hope she won't be disappointed", Rose began.

"Who?"

"Oh Mr. Lansdowne", Rose turned around. "Why didn't you tell us that you would be coming?"

"I was just around. I didn't intend to come that's why I didn't call."

_'You've to get them out of here.'_

He had never been seen him so desperarate and so afraid.

"I've visited Mr. Dawson", he suddenly stated.

_Jack? Why would he see him, when he shut me out?_

"I understand", Rose simply answered.

"How is he?"

_Other than being beaten up in the most brutal way that I've ever seen._..

But he didn't want to upset her. He had promised Jack that he wouldn't.

"He's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've been told lately, when I wanted to visit him that he doesn't want to see me that he's ill. But I'm glad to hear that he's better now", Rose smiled a little bit.

"Yes...of course."

He still wondered what Jack had been talking about.

He wasn't refering to the beating. Hell, he wouldn't even have mentioned it, if he himself hadn't seen it.

"Maybe I'm going to visit him later on, when he's alright again. Now Josephine is with him."

"I thought you told be that he doesn't want to see anyone?"

"Well, Josephine seemed to be pretty sure that he would see her."

Mr. Lansdowne had to sit down.

He suddenly felt the whole world spinning around.

Could it be that this pervert had...done something to his daughter?

_'You don't know what he did.'_

His face must've become white as a ghost by now.

"Oh my god...he was...he wouldn't...", he stammered his words not really making any sense.

"Mr. Lansdowne is everything alright with you?" Rose came over to him bending down.

"Molly maybe you should give him a glass of water."

"Of course my dear."

"No thank, everything is fine with me. No need to worry."

Cal doing something to Josephine would explain why Jack wanted them out of his side.

Mr. Lansdowne felt himself shudder at the thought, although of course he couldn't know for sure.

"Did Jack tell you anything?" Rose asked.

"Yes...I mean no...I mean..."

What really should he tell her?

If he told her to get out of the city with her daughter, he would also have to tell her about the reason for it and that meant telling her about Jack's wounds as well.

She would just be upset.

So he decide to ignore her on that matter.

"I've talked with your maid, she's willing to give testimony for you."

"Good to hear. Now what about Jack? Didn't he tell you anything?"

"He did, but in fact I've no time now. I still got some important letters to write...can't wait", he quickly got up before Rose could stop him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dawson, but I really got no time."

He was out the door, before anyone could him.

"Can you tell me what just happened, Molly?"

"No, honey", she shook her head.

Something was definitevely very wrong here.


	74. Chapter 74

Josephine went to the prison as fast as she could.

"I want to see my father, Mr. Jack Dawson", she told someone.

"I'm sorry. He doesn't want to see anyone."

"Please, I've to. I've to tell him that I'm alright."

Josephine wondered what Cal had told him.

_How could anyone be so cruel, telling a father that he would rape his daughter?_

The officer looked at her.

"Well alright, come with me. In fact I think your father could need some cheering up. You know after what happened..."

"Happened?" Josephine looked at him with questioning eyes.

The officer realized that she didn't know anything.

"Nothing, forget it."

He knew from the other officer, the one who had let the two of them alone, just how deeply regretted his decision now.

_Whatever could make a person hate another one this much?_

"Come with me, Miss Dawson", he said.

Josephine followed him.

...

Jack was standing by the windowsagain looking out, wondering what he could do to protect them.

_You can do nothing._

_He already took them both._

"I think, I'm going to leave you alone with him for some minutes", the officer whispered to her.

It was against orders and he probably would be suspended as well, but he didn't care.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

Jack was so absorbed in his thoughts that the didn't notice Josephine coming into the room at all.

"Hello, Papa", she said smiling at him.

Jack turned around looking at her.

_My poor daughter being raped by this monster._

He immediately went up to her taking her into his arms and stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry my dear that I wasn't there to protect you from him", he stated finding tears streaming down his face.

"He came to me afterwards to tell me what he had done this sick pervert monster."

Remembering how long it had taken for Rose, he really shuddered at the thought, when wondering how long it would take for his daughter.

"He told you?"

"Yes, he told me how...how...how he raped...", Jack finally managed to get out the last word.

Cal told him? But he hadn't...

_Of course but Papa couldn't know this._

"I should've been there to stop him. I'm so sorry..." he told her hugging her even closer.

_He thinks that it was his fault._

Josephine knew that she needed to take away this pain from him by telling him the truth.

"I haven't been raped", she suddenly choked out.

"You...you haven't but I thought that...", Jack looked up at her.

"Look, Papa, I don't what he told you, but nothing happened."

"So he didn' t rape you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Thank god", Jack signed in relieve hugging her again. "I was so worried about you..."

Josephine embraced him tighter unexpectedly touching a point on his chest were it still hurt him.

"Aww...", Jack felt pain shooting threw him again, backing down a little bit.

"Papa? Oh my god what happened to you?" Josephine looked at him concerned seeing the pain shining up in his eyes.

He seemed to be seriously hurt, breathing heavily.

"It's nothing, not worry about me my dear. I'm alright. I was just ill", Jack quickly stood up straight again acting as if nothing had happened.

Josephine however didn't believe him one word.

"So you were just ill? Papa, don't lie to me. Tell me the truth now", she firmly commanded.

Jack knew that it was no use.

He was defeated.

"Alright I'll tell you but you've to promise me that you won't tell anything of this to your mother?"

Josephine nodded.

"Good. Maybe you should sit down", he suggested.

She sat down to the small bench, while he moved over to the window again.

She wondered what was about to come.

"Hockley came to visit me some time ago, I think some two weeks or so...well he kind of beat me up."

"Kind of beat you up, Papa? He wanted to kill you!"

"No, he didn't, he even checked up on me before he left, if I was still alive. When he finally stopped kicking me with his feet, I couldn't do anything but to lay unmoving on the floor. That was when he came up to me whispering in my ear that he would enjoy you, as he put it."

"My god, Papa..." Josephined gasped putting a hand on her mouth being completely shocked.

"Where was the officer at this time?"

"I don't know. I only remember waking up later on in a hospital bed. The doctor told that I was lucky to have survived."

"He left you alone with him? Didn't he know about the dangers?"

"He has been suspended from work. I'm not mad at him however, I don't think that he intended anything like this. I was just so worried about you. I'm so glad to hear that everything is alright with you and that he didn't you anything to you. You know he told me something else, when he came for another visit...this time in the hospital wing."

"Well...you know..." Josephine stammered.

"What? He _did_ do anything to you?" Jack asked her.

"He tried to. He..." she stopped herself.

Jack had come to her now, sensing that she was in great distress.

_Much like Rose had been not that long ago._

He sat down beside her, taking her hand in his.

"Tell me what happened, honey. You don't have to be afraid."

"He...followed me after school when I went home with Becky...he waited until she was gone into the other direction and then he suddenly grabbed me from behind...I first thought that he wanted to strangle me..." she stopped herself for a while.

"It's alright dear. Just take your time", Jack told her.

"He backed me up against the wall...I kicked him in his...well you know..."

Jack had to smile a little bit.

_Serves you right, Hockley._

"But he held me down...he didn't say anything at first and I couldn't make out his face as he had a mask on...I ask him who he was...but instead of a direct answer he said..._your father could tell you, I've visited him today telling him that I would fuck out the shit of his precious little princes_s...that was when I knew that he was Cal..."

"My poor little daughter..."

"He than told me that he had every right to take me that he wondered what it was like with a virgin...oh and he was really angry with you...saying something about he never tasted a virgin, because you showed up before he could."

Without saying it, Jack knew that she was talking about Rose.

"He was distracted for a while, so I kicked him again, but he held me down managing to undress me and...and shoving my skirt up...I really thought that he would rape me now, but suddenly another man came up and grabbed him throwing him off of me."

Josephine was shacking by now.

"I was so scared Papa", she whispering tears streaming freely down her face.

"I know my sweet little daughter", Jack told her hugging her again.

"If this man hadn't come...he really would've...to think that he told you before what he intended to do...that...I don't even know a word for this..."

"Don't worry my dear. I'm just happy that you're alright."

"Yes, I'm too. I just sorry however as I feel that I didn't thank my saviour enough."

"Do you know his name or where he lives? I'd like to thank him too."

"No", Josephine shook her head.

"I told him my name, when he asked me. I even told him the story about you and Mama meeting on the Titanic and the trapp Cal set you in with the diamond..."

"You did?"

"Yes. Are you mad at me for doing so?"

"No, of course not."

"I just told him, because he seemed to sense that I knew my attacker, so I mentioned to him the whole story and that Cal thinks that you stole Mama from him."

"And what did he say?"

"Well it was kind of strange. He wanted to walk me home and he did almost...we were almost standing before Molly's house...but when I told him your name and Cal's his mood suddenly changed and he said something about his wife being ill...he asked me if I was ok with walking the last few steps alone, well I nodded and..."

"But you don't know him?"

"No, Papa, I've never seen him before. I did however get a feeling that he knew you and Cal."

Jack looked at her.

_He knowing someone?_

_Maybe from his old hometown?_

But then he couldn't know about Cal as well.

"How old was he?"

"I didn't ask him, but he was about Mr. Lansdowne's age."

Jack thought it over.

"No, I don't know anyone that age besides Mr. Lansdowne", he shook his head.

They both agreed later on that it would be best not to tell Rose anything about what happened or almost happened to either of them.


	75. Chapter 75

"I still can't believe that he told you...", Josephine said.

"Me too."

"How can anyone be so cruel?" Josephine asked out loud. It was more a retorical question however.

"Does anyone else know about...?"

"No. Mr. Lansdowne was here before. He knows about the beating, I didn't tell him, but well...he simply...but he doesn't know anything about you..."

"But about what Cal did to you?"

"Yes,", Jack nodded. "...but I made him promise that he won't tell Rose."

Jack remained silent for a moment.

"And there's another thing. I already told Mr. Lansdowne and I'm going to tell you too now. I want you to move as far away from him as possible. Get out of the city, move to another state", Jack told her.

"But Mama will never leave without you. You know this very well."

Jack signed.

She was right. He knew himself how stubborn Rose could be.

He loved her for this, but still...

"But you're in danger if you stay here. And I can't..." he began.

"Papa, I know that you just want to protect us, but you can't be everywhere...what should I tell Mama?...I mean we both agree that she needn't to know the truth..but..."

"I don't know...hell, maybe tell her...that you want to make some holiday with her..." Jack suggested.

"Papa...seriously...Mama isn't that stupid and naive...she'll know that something isn't right", Josephine said.

"So you tell me that I should just sit here and wait until he tries to rape her or you again or decides to kill you?" Jack asked.

The officer unexpectedly came back.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave now, Miss", he told Josephine.

"Alright I'm coming", she said, then she moved up to Jack again "Look Papa, please don't worry about us too much, you've to believe in that everything will turn out fine."

"If you say so..."

"Yes, I do."

Then she kissed him good bye on the cheek and went home to Rose and Molly.

...

They both still wondered what had suddenly gotten into Mr. Lansdowne. What did he know but hadn't wanted to tell them? Pauline too had been visiting them, but soon went away. She was working know for another family here in the city.

It could all have been so simple, if just...

"I wonder what happened with my mother", Rose unexpectedly choked out.

"Do you want to tell me that you still think she's innocent?" Molly asked.

"No, I...I know that what she did wasn't right but...she's my mother after all..."

Molly shook her head. She couldn't understand Rose. Her mother had done everything to keep her away from the man she loved, moreover she had known, what that fine man of a husband of hers had done to her all these years and yet here she was, standing before her, still defending her.

"I don't understand you Rose. You're too forgiving. Ruth doesn't deserve to have you as a daughter. You're too good for her."

Rose looked down at the floor.

"Jack told me the same, some time ago. I however...I never knew another...I always thought that it was normal that I didn't have friends from other...classes...my mother would see me playing outside...it was just when I met Jack...that...he showed me that there was more to live than champagner and cavier..."

Molly realized again just how much Jack meant to her and how hard it was for her to not have him here now.

"Rose, look, I'm not here to talk badly about your mother. Maybe yes...maybe she really believes that she did what was best for you, but the thing is...it wasn't", Molly told her.

Rose hadn't seen her mother since the day at court, when she had realized that her mother knew about the rapings and beatings the whole time. Molly had thought that she had understood back then that her mother would never change, but she had obviously been wrong.

Rose suddenly yawned.

"I think you should lay down a little bit, honey. It's been a long day."

"But Josephine still isn't there. I want to wait until she comes back."

"Josephine is a big girl. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"But..."

"Rose, no one is helped if you're falling her asleep standing...come on...I'll wake you up as soon as she's here", Molly told her.

"Alright."

"Good now go and sleep a little bit."

"And Jack?"

"What about him?"

"Do you think she really went to him? I mean do you think that Jack let her see him?"

"Rose, we've discussed this before, I don't know what to think."

"But something is wrong here Molly. I can feel it."

"Go to bed now, honey", she simply say.

Once Rose was out of earshot she said to herself: "But you're right, something is wrong here."

...

Josephine came home at about 4 p.m. Molly was awaiting her somehow impatiently.

The whole way home she had been thinking about what happened.

How could she get her mother to leave the city without telling her about...?

She knew how worried her father was about both of them. Maybe she should go and talk to Mr. Lansdowne. At least he knew a part of the story, together they could find a way...

Josephine unlocked the door and got out of her coat.

Yes that was it. She'll go to Mr. Lansdowne and talk to him. He'll know what to do.

"I'm going to Mr. Lansdowne and tell him the whole truth", she commented to herself not realizing that she wasn't alone and that Molly had heard her.

"What truth, dear?" she asked startling her.

Josephine almost dropped her coat that she was still holding in her hands.

"Molly, god. I didn't realize that you're here."

"Tell me what happened now and don't lie to me. I know that you're keeping something from your mother and me", Molly said.

Josephine nervously bit her lip.

Where should she start?


	76. Chapter 76

"What do you mean, Molly? What should've happened?" Josephine tried to laugh, but in reality she was more nervous than ever.

"I don't know. You've to tell me."

"Nothing happened, everything is fine."

"Did you visit your father?"

"Yes."

"And how is he?"

"Fine...ahem...I'm going to lay down..." she began but Molly held her back.

"You won't go anywhere until you've told me everything."

What should she tell her?

No, the better question was – _how_ should she tell her?

"I can't tell you."

"You mean you don't want to."

"I...Molly...please don't make me...", Josephine choked out.

Molly could see that she was in great distress now. She really wondered what had happened to her.

Josephine looked at her.

How could she tell her that she had almost been raped by the man that she thought to be her father for many years?

And how could she tell her that Cal had told her own father about it?

It whole incident was still so unbelieveable even for her, who had been right in, she herself couldn't believe it.

Josephine still hadn't said a word.

"I'm waiting. What did you want to talk about with Mr. Lansdowne?"

"Why would I want to tell him something?"

"Well, you just came into the room and said that you were going to Mr. Lansdowne to tell him the whole truth. Now I demand to know from you what you were talking about. What does he know?"

"He nothing...he...just...that...but not the other...", she mumbled knowing fully well that her words didn't make any sense at all.

"Josephine, I want to help you", Molly came over to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come on sit down here beside me and tell me everything."

Josephine breathed in heavily looking at Molly.

She knew suddenly that she had to break the promise she had given to her father.

She had to tell Molly.

But, no, she wouldn't break it as Molly wasn't Rose.

"I don't know where to start."

"But you did tell your father, didn't you?"

"Sort of", Josephine mumbled to herself.

"Josephine, one last time. Tell me what happened? I've a feeling that everyone suddenly is keeping secrets."

Josephine didn't know what to do. Molly had sat down on the couch by now, while she remained standing.

Maybe just telling her the truth right away would be the best thing?

"Papa already sensed something...so I told him the rest."

_You're lying again Josephine. He didn't sense anything. He knew it._

Josephine felt herself shaking again, sitting down beside Molly.

_'I'm so sorry honey that I wasn't there to protect you.'_

She remembered his relieved eyes afterwards, when she had cleared everything up by telling him that she wasn't raped after all.

"So, you told him the rest. And the rest would be?" Molly asked.

"I was attacked", she simply stated not looking at Molly but down on the floor.

"What? When?"

"Some two weeks ago."

"My god. Why didn't you tell us, honey?"

Yes that was the one million dollar question and the one that she dreaded to answer most.

"I just didn't know how."

"Have you been afraid that we would be mad at you? Oh honey, you know that..."

"Yes...yes...", Josephine said.

Maybe she could get out of this now, without having to tell her the whole story at all.

"So you told your father?"

"Yes...sort of..."

"You always say sort of. What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I just wasn't thinking."

Molly eyed her suspiciously, not quite believing her.

"Have you been hurt, when being attacked I mean?"

"No...", she answered looking abstinently at the wall.

_'He backed me up against the wall'._

"Do you know who did this to you? Did you see his face?"

_'I didn't know, who he was at first...but then he told me your father could tell you...I realized, who he was.'_

Yes, he really was a sick bastard as her father had put it.

"Josephine? Is everything alright?"

"What? Yes. What did you say?" Josephine turned back to look at her.

"I asked you, if you could recognize your attacker. Did you see his face maybe?"

"No...", she answered looking again to the wall.

"No? Oh that's a pity. You know there're far too much of these guys now running out there during those days. Well I'm just happy that you're alright and that nothing else happened. And the next time please remember that we all love you, especially your mother and that you can tell us everything. We won't get mad at you."

Molly stood up again, thinking that there was nothing more to the story.

Josephine was relieved, but on the other hand...

"I just don't understand why it took you so long to tell us, honey", Molly turned suddenly back to her.

Josephine forced a smile.

"Well, whatever I'm also going to lay down a little bit."

Molly was about to go, but still turned backed again. Another thought suddenly coming to her mind.

"I'm however still wondering why you told your father beforehand. But what do I know. After everything that happened with your mother and Mr. Hockley raping her...I guess he was just the right person to tell first...he already sensed something before you told him didn't he?"

"Well actually..."

_I'm sorry, Papa, I've to tell her._

She couldn't keep this secret, these secrets any longer to herself. They were eating her up inside.

"Actually what?" Molly asked moving to her again.

"Actually it wasn't me, who told him."

Molly looked at her.

Who else could it've been?

She thought to herself, thinking about someone else who could've told him, but what she was about to hear now, was the last thing she had would've expected.

"It was Cal", Josephine simply stated.

_Cal? but why would he know anything about that?_

"Papa knew before I told him. He was just...I knew that after everything that happened I had...to tell him that nothing serious happened to me...that...that he didn't rape me after all", she stammered on.

"Didn't rape you after all?"

Molly didn't quite understand.

"Yes. You know after what he told him...I had to clear this up..."

"Clear this up...?"

"Nothing just..."

"And how does Cal fit into the whole story. How could he know that you were attacked?"

And after all he hated Jack. Didn't he? So why would he go to him and tell him that he had helped his daughter?

Did he after all think of Josephine as something like a daughter?

Molly wondered.

Yes, maybe he did.

There couldn't be any other explanation.

"Did you get out of this alone?"

"No someone helped me."

Someone? That must've been Cal then?

Yes that was the answer to all this. Cal had helped her.

So at least he isn't completely evil. He cared at least about Josephine.

"I'm glad that Cal was there to help you."

"What are you talking about?"

Why would Cal help her?

"Why would Cal help me?"

Now Molly was even more confused.

"But didn't you tell just tell me that Cal told your father about it?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well then he must've been the one, who helped you", Molly said "You know, I really thought that he had no heart at all, but it seems that at least he cares about you", she added.

Yes even the most evil monster did have a soft spot.

"You think that Cal helped me?"

"Yes, of course that's the only thing that makes sense. How else could he've known about it?"

"Molly I said that he told Papa, not that he helped me."

"Honey, please I really don't understand a word here. Would you please explain to me how this all fits together?" Molly just shook her head.

She was more then confused now.

"Well Cal went to Papa and told him before...", she stopped herself realizing what she was about to say.

"Told him before what?"

"Before he...before he tried to rape me", she finally managed to get out.

Molly's jaw dropped.

Had she just heard right?

No, she must've understood something false.

Yes that was it.

No one could be this cruel.

"Wait a minute. I think that I just missunderstood, because I think that you just told me that Cal went to your father and told him that he would rape you", Molly forced a smile.

"No, that was precisely how it went."

"That's a joke, right. Please tell me that this is a joke."

"No, Cal went to Papa to tell him that he would rape me saying that he couldn't you anything about it."

He was completely insane.

"He told a father that he would rape his daughter", Molly stated more to herself than to Josephine.

"How cruel and pervert...yes pervert can a person get?"

"Do you know now why I had to go to Papa? I had to tell him that I'm alright."

Molly didn't know what to answer for a while. That was the most disgusting thing that she had ever heard.

"And how did you know that your father...I mean that Cal told him that...?"

"Cal did. He told me when he tried to rape me. I asked him, who he was because he had a mask on and told me that Papa could tell me...", Josephine was wondering about herself that she wasn't more nervous.

"What a monster!" Molly commented. "And I really thought for a moment that he also had a good side in him."

"Yes that's what Papa said too about him, I mean about Cal being a monster. He was so worried about me, he told me how sorry he was that he wasn't there for me."

"Knowing your father he must've thought that it was his fault."

"Yes, he did. Especially after Cal visited him later on in hospital to tell him about it. I'm just glad that I could clear everything up."

Molly stared at her stunned.

"Oh my god...", Josephine had suddenly realized what she had said.

"Visited him in hospital?" Molly got a real bad feeling.

"Why would Cal care to visit your father in hospital?"

"Well he wanted to tell him about how he had raped me."

"Alright and how could he know that your father _was_ in hospital?"

Molly was sure that he hadn't done it out of pity.

"Because he..."

"Because what?"

"Because he had beaten him up before."

"What?"

"Yes, he...Papa told me before...one of the officers had obviously left the two of them alone in...his cell...and well Cal...he almost killed him..."

Molly simply couldn't believe it.

"So he beat your father up, told him that he would rape you and afterwards he...described...the details to him?" Molly asked completely disgusted now.

"Yes", Josephine just nodded suddenly everything coming to her full senses and she starting crying.

"I just...I was just to scared...when I visited Papa before he really thought that I had been raped...when I came into the room he looked at me with tears in his eyes...and then he took me in his arms telling me that he was sorry...", Josephine went on the words coming out in a rush.

Molly took her into her arms trying to comfort her.

"I had to promise Papa that I wouldn't tell anything to Mama, because she's pregnant and Papa doesn't want to upset her and...he also made Mr. Lansdowne promise that he wouldn't tell Mama about his wounds..."

"So he told Mr. Lansdowne about his wounds?"

"No, he found out himself, when Papa broke down in front of him..."

"Oh my god. So he wasn't ill at all."

"No he wasn't, but he didn't want to scare Mama."

"Your father is sometimes_ too_ caring, if you know what I mean. Your mother is pregnant not seriously ill. Your mother has the right to know everything. Your father should know that she's a strong woman, he of all should know it."

"I know that you're right. But how can I tell all this to Mama?" Josephine asked.

"I don't know, honey, I don't know. But we'll think of a way."

Unbeknowst to them however Rose had stood in the doorway and had heard every word that they had spoken. Tears were streaming down her face.

She had to see Jack immediately.


	77. Chapter 77

Molly and Josephine were still so preoccupied with everything that they didn't notice Rose coming out of the room, where she had supposly slept in and taking the coat to go to Jack immediately. Rose didn't bother to tell them that she would leave or where she would go.

On her way to prison Rose's thoughts were a confusing mess.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Poor Jack, poor Josephine.

She had to tell him that she knew everything and that they would overcome everything Cal put them threw together.

But she was still hurt that Jack and Josephine had lied to her. Of course she knew that Jack didn't mean to hurt her, he was just trying to protect her, but after all...

Sometimes even he treated her like she was still a little girl. And he of all people should know that she was not.

Jack obviously thought that it was his fault. He had also thought that, when she was raped by Cal. She had to tell him that it wasn't and just how much she loved him.

Rose wasn't angry with him at all, when she got to the prison and asked to see Jack.

After all she too wouldn't have know how to explain such a story to anyone.

...

"Can I see my husband?" she asked an officer.

She knew that normally she couldn't just come over and visit him. It was a prison not some clothes shop, where one could just drop by every minute. There were certain times reserved for visiting and every visitor had to give the exact time before he was able to see anyone, being searched through his belongings, before he could get anywhere near a prisoner.

But Josephine too had been able to see Jack. Hadn't she?

And Rose was almost sure that she didn't have an appointment with anyone.

She hoped that they would let her see Jack now as well.

"Your husband? Who would this be?" the officer asked back.

Rose realized that he didn't know her. He was obviously new here.

"Mr. Dawson", she answered.

"Ah, I see. Well to my knowledge, he doesn't have a wife", he stated.

Doesn't have a wife?

Did Jack still didn't want to see her?

"But..."

"You're not his wife Mrs. Hockley. I've been told already by the others however that you always come to him and pretend to be."

Rose stared at him.

"What have you heard?"

"Well that you left your husband for...well for Mr. Dawson. That's not how a good wife would or should act. And now I suggest that you'd leave", he added.

Rose was perplexed.

Who did this officer think he was?

He still seemed to be very young, maybe this was even his first real work that he got as an officer.

"I just...want to talk to him...please...for one minute", Rose stammered trying not to cry in front of him.

"You know very well Mrs. Hockley that you need an official appointment, when you want to visit anyone here. Well have you got one?" he asked her.

Rose shook her head.

"I had thought so. Well then I ask you to leave now", he said turning back to his paper work.

Rose remained standing still, not knowing what to do.

"Why are you doing this? I won't do anything. I just want to talk to him", she told him.

"Mrs. Hockley, I'm not doing anything, but orders are orders."

_Really? And what about the orders that a prisoner shouldn't be left alone with anyone? How about this?_

"Please go now Mrs. Hockley", he added.

"I...I...", her voice was cracking by now.

_Don't cry, Rose, don't cry._

"Or I've to throw you out", he told her looking up from his paper work again.

Rose's shoulders dropped in defeat.

Sadly she turned around and was about to leave again.

Maybe she could come back tomorrow.

She didn't even think of making an official request.

Another officier however saw her standing there and went over to them.

"Mrs. Dawson, what are you doing here?"

Everyone called her Mrs. Dawson except for this young officer here.

"Mrs. Hockley want to see her _husband_, I mean Mr. Dawson, but I told her that she would have to make an official appointment first", the other one answered him.

"Oh Bill really, you're always sticking to orders too much. Come with me Mrs. Dawson, I'm sure your husband loves to see you."

"But that's against orders. You know that."

"And you know that you're sometimes too cruel to people?"

"I didn't want to intrude...", Rose stated.

"No, no Mrs. Dawson, you're never intruding", the officer told her.

"Come with me", he said taking her hand.

"I have to report that."

"Just do what you can't let be."

The other one was left there stunned.

...

"I'm sorry, he's sometimes...he's new here Mrs. Dawson", he explained to her while they went to Jack.

"It's alright. I know he didn't mean it. Is he really going to report you?"

"No, he knows that everyone else would give him a hard time then, if he really did. He just want's to do everything on orders. However I'm glad that you've finally come again to visit him. Your husband has missed you very much."

"He has?"

"Of course, he talks about you every day and about his daughter", the officer smiled at her.

"Oh we're here", he stated when they had reached the right room.

"I'm going to leave you alone now, Mrs. Dawson", he told her while he unlocked her the door.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you", Rose said smiling at him being glad that he gave them some privacy.

...

He was sitting near the window again.

Rose wondered what he thinking. He seemed to be lost in thoughts however.

The whole incident must've been really hard for him.

"Hello Jack", Rose simply stated when she went into the room.

She saw him turn around.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked back smiling at him now.

"Of course I'm", Jack eyes lit up as well, moving over to her as fast as he could he took her into his arms again.

"I missed you so much, my love", placing little kisses on her head while Rose had lead it down on his shoulder.

_So Jack you missed me? _

She wasn't angry at him. She could see how distressed he still was, but she had to ask him about the reasons for everything after all.

"Well it was you, who told me that I shouldn't come, because you're ill", Rose told him not giving him a hint that she knew everything.

"Yes, you're right. I'm just happy that you're here now."

Rose had to let him know however that she knew everything and to do so she moved her hand to a spot on his chest where she knew that it would still hurt him, only softly of course, she didn't intend to _really_ hurt him.

But she could feel Jack back down slightly although he was of course trying not to show her anything.

"So you're still hurt", Rose simply stated letting go of him.

"What? You know that I was ill...", he began.

"Jack Dawson, stop lying to me! You weren't ill, I know everything", she firmly told him.

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. About the beating, about what Cal told you...well everything...I overheard Josephine and Molly talking", she told him to let him know that Josephine hadn't broken her promise to him.

She could feel Jack moving slightly away from her.

"I...I...I just didn't know how to...I didn't want to...", he stammered.

"I know that you didn't want to upset me Jack", she finished for him.

She then moved to him again, taking his hand in hers.

"But Jack like you always tell me about loving me, I love you too and I know that there're sometimes hard times as well, but..."

"...but we'll overcome everything together. Is this what you want to tell me?"

Rose nodded.

"I'm pregnant Jack not seriously ill."

"I didn't want to lie to you, Rose. It's just that...I couldn't believe it myself, after Hockley came and...and told me...that...that he had raped Josephine...I..."

"You thought that it was your fault. Didn't you Jack?"

He just nodded taking Rose into his arms again.

"I just wanted to protect you, my dear", he told her stroking her hair.

"I can't even imagine what you must've been through Jack, thinking that Josephine..."

"Hey, it's alright my dear. I'm glad that you know now."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you myself."

Rose felt Jack kissing her on her head again.

"It's just...I love you so much my angel and Josephine and the child you're carrying...I don't want anything happened to you."

He thought about telling her to leave the city with Josephine, but could he really just let her go?

"We'll overcome everything together, Jack. I too love you, so much."

Jack drew her closer when she uttered the words.

No, he couldn't just let her go.

There had to be another way out of it.


	78. Chapter 78

Jack and Rose had talked about everything that happened. Rose was finally on her way to leave, when Mr. Lansdowne came as well to speak with Jack.

He had made an appointment, but Jack had completely forgotten about it, so he wondered, when he was told that he would be coming.

"Have you forgotten that we wanted to meet today, Mr. Dawson?"

"Yes, I think I've. I'm sorry it's just...so much happened lately", Jack began still holding Rose's hand.

"It's alright, Mr Dawson. You don't have to explain anything."

Mr. Lansdowne wondered if he could speak freely around Rose.

Did she know something?

Jack sensed what he was thinking.

"Everything you want to say, you can speak in front of my _wife_", he stretched out the last word. "I don't have anything secrets of her."

"I won't hide anything from her, not anymore", he added looking at Rose now not at Mr. Lansdowne.

The old man smiled to himself as they shared a small kiss.

"What did you want to tell us Mr. Lansdowne?" Rose finally asked him.

"I've thought about the hearing again, I mean about the last part of it."

"You mean, when Jack was handcuffed?"

"No, before. I already had a bad feeling before, when I saw the looks that were exchanged between Mr. Bullock and the judge. I didn't give it much credit then, I thought I had just been imaging things. But afterwards..."

"So you think that they were up to something?" Rose asked.

"I can't prove anything Mrs. Dawson, but something wasn't quite right there."

"Yes, Hockley seemed to be so sure that he would win beforehand. Don't you remember when he came up to us, telling me that I wouldn't be able to protect you, because I would be in prison for the stealing the diamond?"

"You're right. He seemed to be absolutely sure about it. I just laughed of course, I didn't take him seriously. Well maybe I should've."

"He told you before?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that there was something very wrong."

"And what do you think we should do?"

"I've thought about engaging a private dectective Mrs. Dawson."

"But doesn't that cost a fortune?"

"Don't worry about this Mr. Dawson. I'm willing to pay for everything. And before you're protesting, it's a great wish of myself as well that Mr. Hockley finally gets what he deserves. And after Alfred's death I well...you've really become something like a second son to me Mr. Dawson."

"I don't know what to answer to that one Mr. Lansdowne. I feel honored of course but I don't think that I could ever replace your son."

"No, of course not. No one can ever replace my Alfred. He always spoke very fondly of you Mrs. Dawson. I just wonder, if there really wasn't more to his death then what the police told me."

Rose just nodded, looking knowingly at Jack, both wondering if they should tell him the truth.

Jack finally motioning to her that she should do so.

"Do know Mr. Lansdowne, the detective could also find out something else."

"And that would be, Mrs. Dawson?"

"About your sons death."

"What do you know about his death?" Mr. Lansdowne asked looking her straight in her eyes.

"Cal told me that he had him murdered", she told him.

...

The man saving Josephine had gathered all his courage and finally decided to visit Jack. He didn't intend to tell him the truth about his intentity of course, but he knew that Jack surely wouldn't have anything against it, if the man saving his daughter would visit him.

He went to an officer and told him about his request. But those just shook his head.

Since the incident with Cal, no one was let to Jack, whose name wasn't on a certain list. He protested of course, but it was no use, he had to retire.

He thought about it.

He still couldn't believe what he had heard from that girl. He knew that Mr. Hockley hadn't been fond of Mr. Dawson, but he still refused to believe anything like this.

He needed to find out the truth for himself.

But how could he?

And what if someone recognized him?


	79. Chapter 79

Rose had decided to get her mind a little bit of the process and Jack being in prison. She called Pauline to meet with her. In her opinion she still hadn't thanked her enough for what she did when called Jack to help her. Every time she thought about what could've happened, if Jack hadn't showed up in time, Rose felt a shiver run down her spine.

Maybe they could just drink some coffee and talk a little bit. At least wouldn't have to explain anything to Pauline. Rose thought about buying a little present for Jack. Something to cheer him about a little bit. He needed something like that especially after what had happened with Cal. She and Jack had agreed that it was best, if Rose and Josephine would be more careful not going out alone and not going out, when it was dark.

Jack didn't have the heart to tell her to leave. First because he knew very well what she would answer to that – he knew that she would reject it -, but secondly and that was more important, being in prison and not having her at his side every minute was already hard enough for him. He couldn't bear to know that she was even out living in another city. His worries weren't forgotten though. When Molly had once visited him, he told her again to look after Rose and Josephine. Molly had promised of course, but Jack knew that she couldn't be everywhere. Hopefully Jack would be out of prison soon and Rose back in his arms.

At least Mr. Lansdowne did everything to achieve this. His private detective was already searching through everything concerning Cal and the process that he could get his hands on. But sadly he hadn't found anything by now. Also a proof that Alfred's death was Cal's doing was still nowhere to be seen.

The last time Rose had visited Jack they had talked about their life after he got out of prison. Now with her being pregnant everything could've been so wonderful. Rose had also told him about the incident with the officer and Jack of course immediately got angry at him, but they both knew that they couldn't do anything about it. Rose didn't want to think about it, but even if Cal would be once convicted of rape and Alfred's death, even if Rose would get her divorce finally, the story with the diamond still remained. And there was no one other than Cal, who knew the truth. And he was the last one to help Jack, both of were very much aware of that fact.

Jack had told Rose not to think too much about him and going out with friends again. Rose was about to ask him, what _friends _he actually meant, because everyone of her old _friends_ had broken up their _friendsship_. No one wanted to be seen with a woman, who had called her fine husband a rapist. But even without saying it, Jack had known what she wanted to tell him. And well, so it was his doing as well that she was meeting with Pauline today.

...

Rose and Pauline were meeting in front of the store of the Edisons. Since Jack wasn't able to help out now, Mrs. Edison was working there now. But it was hard for her as she had to take her younger daughter Sarah with her, she couldn't very well leave her at home. But like every other young child, Sarah was of course not interested at all in antiquariats. Mrs. Edison had to watch her carefully that she wouldn't break anything in half.

"Mrs. Dawson, I'm glad to see you again", Pauline told her.

Rose found it odd that Pauline after everything that happened still called her Misses. After all she would've to call her Miss Forsythe than. But Pauline obviously still thought of Rose as her mistress.

Rose decided to clear this up immediately.

"Pauline, I think that after everything you've done for me, it's finally time to stop being so formally. I want you to call me _Rose_ from now on", she told her.

"I don't know what to say, Mrs. Daw. I mean Rose. That just still a little bit unusual for me. I feel honored however, I never thought that..."

"Oh Pauline calm down. Everything is alright. Now should we go and find some café, where we can talk?" Rose suggested.

"That would be great Rose", Pauline answered smiling at her.

...

Rose and Pauline found a small restaurant. Rose was glad that she had someone, who knew what she had been through and who would understand her.

"I think that I still haven't thanked you for what you did for me, Pauline", Rose began.

"What do you mean?"

"If it hadn't been for you, who called Jack in time, I might very well have lost my baby."

"Oh, Rose there's nothing to thank me. I'm just glad that I could be of help and that you and your friend are together again."

Rose forced a smile, when Pauline mentioned the words – being together, in her opinion together meant seeing each other every day, being able to wake up every morning at the other persons side, one person being in prison surely didn't account for this.

But she didn't want start crying again.

"Mr. Lansdowne thinks that Jack will be out of prison soon. I hope he's right. He thinks that Cal did some illegal and has engaged a private detective to find out what."

"That's good news, isn't it?" Pauline asked.

"Yes I guess it is", Rose answered.

She didn't want to be rude to Pauline, but the only place that she wanted to be right now was at Jack's side.

"Has he found something yet?"

"What?" Rose asked back abstinently.

"The private detective, did he find out anything?" Pauline repeated her question.

"No, sadly not, but I also told him what I know about Alfred's death."

Pauline sensed that Rose wasn't playing attention.

"You're thinking of him. Don't you?"

"Mmmh", Rose just nodded.

The night before Jack's arrest came to her mind again. She remembered the passion they had shared than and Jack's word afterwards that everything would finally be over.

"Have I shown you my ring already, Pauline?"

"Ring?"

_What ring?_

"Yes my engagement ring from Jack. I know that I'm still married to Cal, but..."

"Rose, calm down, I know. No, I haven't seen it."

Rose showed it to her.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it's wonderful, very romantical just like Jack", Rose sadly answered.

"Jack is so sweet to me every time I visit him. I know that he'll make a wonderful father."

Pauline looked at her worried.

She wondered, when her composed stature would finally break.

"I think however that I should give him back something, a little present maybe."

"Well why don't we go and look for something? Do you know what he would like?"

Of course she knew.

...

Rose and Pauline went to back to the store of the Edisons after looking for something to give to Jack. But Rose didn't seemed to be please with anything.

"I just want something special", she always told Pauline.

"Rose, look, everything that you give to him will be special for him."

"I know...it's just."

"I thought you knew what you wanted to buy him?"

"Yes, I thought so."

Rose had wanted to buy him drawing supplies at first, but she knew that with all their sharp.. she knew that he would never be able to use them where he was now.

"Maybe I get an idea, when I look through the things at the store of the Edisons."

...

"Can I help you Sir", Mrs. Edison asked the man, who had just come into the store.

"No, thank I'm just looking around a bit."

"Sure thing, just ask, if you need anything."

The man only nodded.

Rose and Pauline entered the store, being immediately greeted by Mrs. Edison.

"Oh, Mrs. Dawson how nice to see you again", she welcomed her.

The man in an instant moved back behind a shelf.

"Do you need anything?"

"Something for Jack."

"I understand. And what do you've in mind?" Mrs. Edison asked.

She had told Rose that she hoped to have Jack helping out in the store soon enough. Mrs. Edison didn't believe for one second that Jack would be capable of stealing or commiting any other crime.

"I don't know, everything that I thought of is...well forbidden...where..."

"Alright, but we'll find something. Just look around a bit. I'll be here, if you need anything."

Rose started to look around the shelves.

_'I promise that I'll make it up to you, Jack'._

_Stop, Rose, stop thinking about that now._

Pauline was standing behind her.

She couldn't lose control now. What would people think?

"Maybe this would be someting for him", Rose suddenly commented holding up a small calendar.

But she quickly put it down again.

"No, that's not good."

_'Tomorrow everything will finally be over.'_

"Rose, is everything alright with you?" Pauline asked her concerned.

Rose remembered Jack's hands moving up and down her body the last time they had made love, but this image was soon replaced by another one. Jack being handcuffed for something that he didn't do.

"Rose?" Pauline repeated.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

Cal would do anything to make Jack pay for what he supposely did to him. He even told him that he would rape his own daughter. At the thought of it, Rose again felt a shiver run down her spine once again.

"I...I...", Rose felt the tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Why is he doing this do me?" she stated more to herself than to Pauline.

Pauline and Mrs. Edison went up to her, looking at her worried. Both could see how hard it was for her.

"Maybe you should go home Mrs. Dawson and lay down a bit", Mrs. Edison suggested.

"Why can't he let me be happy?" Rose asked, not answering the other question.

She could feel her whole body beginning to shake.

Her mother would've scolded her for losing control like that.

But Rose finally didn't care anymore.

"Rose, are you alright?" she heard Pauline's voice.

She couldn't take it anymore, she didn't care if anyone else was watching her now. She just fell into Pauline's arms, her body shaking controllable now.

"Why did he do this to me?" she kept asking again and again.

And why couldn't Jack be here now?

"Jack...I...I want Jack...", she managed to get out between sobs.

Pauline meanwhile was trying to calm her down.

"Rose, hey everything is going to be alright. Maybe it's really better if you'll rest a bit?"

Rose didn't bother to resist. She just nodded and let herself being led out by Pauline.

The man behind had watched everything carefully.

Maybe it hadn't been a childish puppy love at all?

He had to admit to himself that he started to feel for her.

But while they were moving outside he moved forward at the very same minute and he and Rose bumbed together.

"I'm sorry", she muttered.

He held his breath for a minute, worried that she might recognize him, but Rose was too deeply engaged in her thoughts that she didn't even notice.

"It was my fault. It was all my fault", he told her hoping that she wouldn't remember his voice. He wasn't refering to the bumping in now, but to something else.

Luckily Rose didn't recognize him and he signed in relieve.

He then watched them leave the store.

Once Rose and Pauline were out of sight, he went up Mrs. Edison.

"Did you find something?" she asked him.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked back ignoring her question.

"It's a long and complicated story", Mrs. Edison simply stated.

She didn't want to go any further. She didn't think that telling a complete stranger would be either what Jack or Rose wanted.

"I understand", the man answered her. "Well I hope that she'll be better soon."

"Me too", Mrs. Edison said.


	80. Chapter 80

Cal was meeting with Mr. Callahan at the office of the lawyer. Cal wanted to be sure that everything would turn out as planned.

"Have you thought about everything, Mr. Callahan?"

"Of course I've. The money we payed the judge weren't for nothing."

"And what if we get another one at the next hearing? You know my wife is still desperate about getting a divorce?"

"Don't worry Mr. Hockley. I've everything under control."

Unbeknowst to them they were being watched by the detective Mr. Lansdowne had engaged. He had followed Cal, when he went here.

"Now that's interesting", he mumbled to himself.

They had obviously been bribing the judge, but he needed a proof for this. Their word alone would't help anyone.

"And then again Mr. Hockley why would anyone believe a man like Mr. Dawson?"

"You're right", Cal laughed.

No one would believe a gutter rat.

"You know Mr. Callahan I might even feel sorry for him...poor poor Mr. Dawson..."

"But Sir!" Mr. Callahan protested. "Don't tell that you're suddenly getting a soft spot for him."

"Calm down, I said I might not that I would", he smirked. "Of course I can't forgive him for what he did to me."

"So alright, everything should go on as planned."

"Great."

"And you're sure that there's no one else, who could prove his innocence about stealing the diamond?"

"Perfectly sure yes. The only one, who knew, other than myself was my then manservant Mr. Lovejoy and he perished in the sinking of the Titanic long ago."

The detective listened carefully to everything. He planned on looking through the papers, when both had left the room. But Mr. Callahan threw a monkey wrench in his plans.

"I think it might be better, if we burn these", he told Cal motioning to the papers laying on his desk. They were remittances to the judge and the jury.

"You're right", Cal answered.

They took all papers and threw them into the fireplace.

"So, I quess that's the end of Dawson", Cal smirked as he watching them burning.

Mr. Callahan just laughed.

Once they were done, Cal and Mr. Callahan went out of the office.

The detective quickly moved out from behind his hiding place and over to the fireplace.

Hoping against hope, he tried to get hold of a paper to save it, but it was no use.

They were nothing but ashes now.


	81. Chapter 81

He hadn't been in the New York for years and since he never read any tabloid or normal newspapers he couldn't know about the process between Mr. Hockley and his wife.

But he wasn't completely deaf of course. He heard people whispering on the streets and he had seen Rose break down sobbing in that antiquarian store.

He was standing in the middle of a market place, two elder women closing by his side.

"Did you hear the story of Mrs. Hockley and her husband?" one asked.

"Of course I did. Such a shame. He gave her everything."

"And how does she repay him?" the first asked again her voice indicating how disgusted she was.

"You know I never liked her very much. My daughter was at a dinner party of her once. She told me later that Mrs. Hockley wasn't looking after her guests at all. Can you believe that?"

The other shook her head.

"It's hard to believe isn't it? And she was always so col, my daughter told me."

He moved a little bit closer to them to understand something more.

"Mr. Hockley on the other hand was always a real gentleman and quite charming. He did everything for her."

"Yes, he always brought her the newest clothes, jewelry, everything a woman could wish for."

If Rose would've been here now, she would've surely told them that love didn't have anything to do with making expensive gifts.

"I still can't believe that she accused him of rape", one spat out.

"Well I still tend to think that it was really the doing of her lover."

This could only mean Jack.

"You're right, her mother said so too. And she has to know, right?"

The other one nodded.

"Just imagine having a husband like Mr. Hockley, a man every woman can dream of and taking a poor one from the streets as your lover", the woman laughed.

"Isn't it more like a toy boy?" the other one suggested.

"Could be, but they're too closely in age, you know."

"Oh my god. You're right."

Both of them started to giggle.

The man still listened carefully to every word that they spoke.

So Rose had been raped by Cal?

He didn't want to believe it, but what if it was true?

He remembered the girl, Josephine, he had saved from him.

_'He had told my father, that he would rape me.'_

He shivered inside, realizing that a man capable of doing this would also be capable of anything else.

But then again rape in a marriage wasn't often seen as such. And Caledon Hockley was a respected figure in society, one, whose word would be trusted.

Not like Jack Dawson.

"I think Mrs. Hockley always had a soft spot for the lower classes."

That was true, remembering her with him on the Titanic.

But did this give anyone else the right to rape her?

"Of course she had. I heard lately that she now too lets her former maid call her by her first name."

"What? Really? Oh no, she wouldn't?" she other one laughed.

"But of course she would. Or what else would you expect from a woman, who leaves her husband for a poor nothing?"

He couldn't take it anymore.

Rose statue today, the desparate look on her face and distress in her eyes...

This couldn't all have been playing around.

Suddenly a plan formed up in his head.

He knew that it was risky, but he had to take this risk.

He had to find out himself, who of them was lying.

As fast as he could he ran home to prepare everything.

...

He couldn't risk to take a job there under his real name. But having worked for the police for many years himself, he knew of course every trick and method of forgery. He quickly had himself made a small identity card, thought of a story about he had been doing the last years, made up a family and so on.

He wrote everything down on a paper, to memorize it, until he knew everything by heart. He knew from his own working experiences that most traitors were finally arested, because they were caught up in contradictions. He knew better then that.

When he stood up again, he really had become this Mr. Edward Bolton, as it was written now on his fabricated made up passport. He would go there and pretend to be a gardener. He couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

"Good work", he told himself.

He really hoped that Jack wouldn't recognize him, but he still had to take this risk. He had to find out for himself. The last time he had seen him hadn't been very pleasant for either of them.

He had grown himself a beard long ago and he tried to make his voice sound differently.

But then again, after so many years, would Jack really remember him?

And he was positive that this was the only way to find out the truth. People in need normally spoke out the truth and Jack really had no reason at all to lie to him. From what he had heard so far, he really had nothing more to lose.

...

He quickly made it up to the prison and asked where to find the director. He was of course too risky to work as a policeman here, he could too easily run into Jack. But maybe he could a job in the garden or something? Cleaning maybe?

He knew of course very well that cleaning was normally done either my the prisoners themselves or left at all. But there had to be some way.

"So Mr. Bolton, I see that you've been working as a gardener. I'm sorry to tell you, but we don't need anyone."

He had thought so already.

But he still needed to find a way to be near Jack, but not to be seen by him.

"Haven't you got any other job for me? I would do anything."

The director thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but at the moment there's nothing I could...oh but wait..." he began suddenly stopping himself.

"You've a job for me?"

"Well, sort of. You see we're very much in need of new policeman here..."

_Great, why didn't you tell them the truth?_

But it was too late for that now.

"I don't see any working experiences of this kind in your curriculum, Mr. Bolton.

"But I could learn."

"Mr. Bolton this is not about learning, but about thrust. Who tells me that you're don't some friend of a prisoner and just want to get him out?"

"I quarantee you that I'm not."

"You can quarantee me anything that doesn't prove it however."

_Dam it, I shouldn't have lied._

He should've known better. Of course a stranger wasn't just let near the prisoners.

"I can't just let you work here alone of course. But yes, that's it you could work", the director finally said.

"What? You really got something to do for me?"

"Yes, I think...I mean we don't need a gardener, but since you're here really and since you really seem to want this job...alright you get it."

"And what should I do?"

The director wondered a little bit at this question.

"Well just rake up the leaves and stuff like these."

"Sure thing, when should I start."

"Well right away would be best."

Now that would be interesting.

He really wondered if Jack had changed much since he had last saw him.

Probably not and at least Rose seemed still to be very much in love with him. Something that was obviously angering Mr. Hockley.

He remembered the two woman from before, speaking about the three of them. Had they told the truth?

He thought it over again. Maybe this had been a stupid idea after all.

Maybe he really should've gone back to Mr. Hockley and offer him his services.

But then again he hadn't been working as a policeman for many years for nothing.

He loved danger.


	82. Chapter 82

Mr. Bolton, like he called himself now, did his best to be near Jack, without being seen by him. He decided to asked some of the officers about him. He tried his best to keep up with his work in the garden, of which, he of course he no real idea. But he seemed to be doing well so far, he was even told that the director was very satisfied with him. And the officers did there best to show him around and explain everything to him. Yes, they really seemed to like him, but something that he hadn't known for a long time.

Jack never talked with anyone inside here, he had already understood that much. He only went alone in the garden to draw. Finally he had been allowed some drawing supplies.

"Why isn't he speaking with anyone?" he asked an officer.

They were both watching Jack closely, as he sat on a bench drawing.

"I think he misses someone very deeply. You know what I mean?"

He nodded.

Jack must really love her.

"What's his name?" he asked the officer as if he didn't know.

"Jack Dawson. His girlfriend is quite es beauty, you know?"

That was quite right very much. He had to admit that from seeing Rose lately, she had even become more prettier, if this was even possible.

"I feel sorry for the two of them", the officer suddenly told him.

"And why?" he played the ignorant again.

"Well she's still married to another guy, a very rich one you know?"

He nodded.

"Someone that every mother wants her daughter to be married with."

"And where's the problems?"

"Turns out that he hit her and raped her. Well at least that's what she claims."

From the tone of his voice, he could tell, that he was on Jack's and Rose's side as well. He didn't seem to think very much of Caledon Hockley.

"Do you believe her?"

The officer thought about it for a moment. Of course he did believe her. But he couldn't risk his job by openly telling the other one. The officers here were supposed to be entirely neutral on everything.

"Mr. Bolton that is not about believing, but about trusting."

He knew from his own working experience of course that he couldn't just tell him that he was on their side.

"Mr. Hockley is a powerful man, you know."

"Mr. Hockley?"

"Yes, her husband. He's a respected figure in society and everyone believes him to be the perfect gentleman."

"And you don't?"

"I already told you I'm not allowed to say anything in this matter. I just think and that's of course my personal opinion that I don't really believe that a woman would make up such a story. But at court he made her sound like a liar."

The other one nodded. He had seen this very often himself. In case of rape, especially when it happened inside marriage, it was quite usual that the husband turned everything around and played the innocent. And what more here he knew of course how much Mr. Hockley hated Jack and that he would do anything to destroy him.

"And why is this Mr. Dawson here then?"

"He obviously stole a diamond from him. It's said that this was long ago and the diamond is back with him already, but he still wants revenge."

The officer didn't tell him anything further, but he didn't need to.

"And you'll see Mr. Bolton that they really make up a great pair, Mr. Dawson and Mrs. Hockley you know."

He called her Mrs. Hockley know, but the other one had already realized that almost everyone here called her Mrs. Dawson. All of them seemed to think that they were made for each other and he had to admit that this could very well be true.

_Mr. Bolton_ looked at him.

"But I didn't mentioned anything", the officer finally added.

"Of course."

He was still happy, the officer had somehow confirmed his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton, but I've to go upstairs again", the officer finally told him.

"Sure thing", he nodded.

He then returned to watching Jack again, who still sat somehow unmoving on a bench, only his hands moving over a sheet of paper.

...

The private detective had told Mr. Lansdowne about his discovery, but that sadly he hadn't been able to save anyone of the papers.

"Did you find out anything else? About my sons death maybe?" Mr. Lansdowne asked him.

"I'm sorry Sir. I expect that everything burned up in this fire."

Mr. Lansdowne looked at him.

Since Rose had told him what she knew about Alfred's death, he had done everything to find a hint that it really was Cal's doing, but so far he didn't seem to get one step further. Maybe Mr. Hockley was really a little bit too smart for him?

Cal's father had been quite different from his son. True he had also demanded complete control of everything and obedience of his family servants. But Nathan wasn't insane like his son. Yes, Cal, was inside. Mr. Lansdowne now was very much sure of that.

He hadn't been told the story about Josephine, but even without being told, he already knew enough to prove Cal's insanity.

"Mr. Lansdowne, are you listening to me?" the detective asked him realizing that he was thinking about something else.

"I'm sorry, of course I'm", he turned around again to face him.

"Please, go on. What did you want to tell me?"

"I think maybe we could still find something in his office at home. I could go there and..."

"Yes, just do it. Do everything necessary to prove Mr. Dawson's innocence and find out the real reason for my son's death", Mr. Lansdowne told him.

"But it's illegal, Sir. You know that."

Of course he knew it, but he couldn't care else.

"Well it's illegal to hit and rape your wife. So please no false modesty on this. We really don't need to be more catholic than the pope."

The detective nodded understandingly.

"Alright then I think, I should be going then", the detective told him.

"Sure. You can call be any time you want, when you've found out something", Mr. Lansdowne told him and told him goodbye then.

...

He was racking up the leaves on the ground, but didn't pay much attention to it. More interesting for him was watching Jack. Jack hadn't changed very much in all these years, he had more matured of course, but he still seemed to be the little boy from Titanic. A guy, who didn't take things too seriously or else he wouldn't have taken on with Mr. Hockley, the most powerful and evil, yes evil man, he had ever known.

_I wonder if anything like that it true._

He knew at least for sure that Jack didn't steal the diamond.

But everything else?

Jack could feel someone staring at him even without moving his eyes in the direction of this person. The new gardener had obviously too less work to do, he thought bitterly. But then again, he didn't really care. He knew that everyone wondered why he never talked with anyone, neither with the officer nor with the other prisoners. He was just happy to be alone.

Jack wouldn't have known what he should've told them. They seemed to be on his side, but he didn't care. What could they do? He just cared about Rose and Josephine and the thought that Cal might still be up to something made him shiver inside.

When Rose had last visited him they had talked about what they would do, if he came out of here.

Jack suddenly remembered visiting that house with her once. This seemed to be years ago now, while in reality it were just a few weeks.

It was mid September now and the leaves were falling heavily. He also got colder outside and Jack wondered how long he would still be able to sit outside here in the garden. That was the only think that distracted him at least a little bit of his thoughts.

The gardener still seemed to watch him closely, he didn't want him to notice however.

Every time I look at him he turns his head in the other direction.

Jack looked at him more closely.

Could it be that he had seen him before? No, why would he? And even better, where?

Jack quickly rejected that thought, it was simple absurd.

His thoughts quickly returned to his Rose.

Being distracted for a minute Jack let go of the paper laying on his knees and the wind soon caught up with it, blewing it away...but not far, just directly in front of the feet of _Mr. Bolton_.

He moved down to pick it up and there she was, staring at him.

_Rose._

Of course it was Rose, he would've wondered if he had seen something else on the paper.

She really was beautiful, that could even be seen on this cheap paper.

And Jack had captured her so well.

_'I think that the boy has got talent.'_

Yes, the officer back then had really been right.

Jack did have a lot of talent.

Jack had gotten up meanwhile and run into the direction, where the drawing had been flying.

When he caught up with it, he saw it in the hands of the new gardener.

He seemed to be nervous, although Jack didn't know why. After all he hadn't done anything wrong, just picked up a drawing, for which Jack was actually very glad about with him.

_Be careful that he doesn't recognize you._

"Would you please give that one back to me?" Jack asked him startling him.

He still held the picture in his hands, slightly moving it in the direction of Jack and giving it to him.

"Sure thing, Mr. Dawson", he answered.

_No no, how stupid are you?_ He scolded himself.

_He surely realized now, who you're._

But luckily Jack didn't. He was still to caught up about his thought about Rose.

"How come that you know my name?" he simply asked.

"One of the officers told me", he explained.

That was true of course, but he also would've known without asking him.

Jack looked him up and down, wondering if he should asked him why he had been staring at him, but decided to let it be.

_Maybe I've just been imagening things._

"You're new here right?" he asked instant.

Oh no, not a conversation.

But Jack was obviously awaiting an answer.

"Yes, I'm", hoping that Jack would retire now but he didn't.

"And what's your name?"

"Mr. Bolton", he told him trying to sound differently.

This was a very bad idea, but it was too late now to stop it.

"Well thank you Mr. Bolton", Jack finally told him.

He knew he shouldn't say anything else, but he had to ask him. He needed Jack to trust him. He wanted to befriend him, if at the risk of Jack finally recognizing him.

He knew that Jack loved nothing or better no one more than Rose.

So that was the best to start asking him about.

"Who is she? The woman in the picture I mean?"

Jack looked at him.

His eyes seemed quite...but no, he was just imagening things...he was dead.

He had perished with the Titanic like everyone else he had known back then.

"She's my...", he began but stopped himself suddenly.

Rose wasn't his wife. She wasn't even his official girlfriend or fiancé.

She was just a girl that he liked to be around with.

No.

She was more than that.

She was his soulmate, his life, nothing was worth anything for him without her.

He would give everything for her, even his own life. And he never thought that anyone could love a person as much as he did his Rose. It hadn't seemed possible to him.

"She's your friend, right?" he heard the other man suggest.

Jack just nodded.

"Yes, my friend, yes", he told him, although he knew quite well that it was a lie.

Jack couldn't know about this but not only he, but this new gardener as well was very much aware of the fact that she was much more than just a friend.


	83. Chapter 83

Ruth Dewitt Bukater was of course not completely ignorant to what happened in front of her eyes. She was still visiting parties and festivities together with Cal, happy that he hadn't through her out yet. That one proved her for even more just what a great and honorable man Caledon Hockley was.

Whatever her daughter had told her about him, she simply refused to believe. Ruth had known from the start that Caledon Hockley would be the perfect match for her daughter and she had ignored every other wish from Rose on that matter. Ruth's main target was of course Jack Dawson. True, Rose had also been against the marriage with Cal even before meeting him, but afterwards she had decided that she not only did not want to marry Cal or any other rich guy, who could help them out of their debts, but instead chose to live with this penniless artist.

Ruth remembered the fateful day, when Rose had introduced her to Jack as her saviour. She had always known that Rose had a soft spot for the lower classes, even though Ruth had forbidden it, she had become friends with the cooks daughter, running wild around the house with her, until Ruth had seen no other way out, but to dismiss the cook. Rose had shed tears back then, telling her mother that she had sent away her only friend. Ruth had just shuckled with her shoulders and had told her daughter that rich people weren't expected to have poor friends. It simply couldn't be. Somehow Rose had never understood this, the class barriers had never seemed to exist for her.

Ruth had had of course a good reason for her strictness. Rose was her ony child, she knew that her husband, Geoffrey, had wanted a son, but she wasn't able to give him one and she knew that he blamed her for it. The true reason was that her husband had begun to cheat on her almost on the day that they were married, finally he had gotten some sexual disease that he had also infected Ruth with and it was a wonder that she had gotten at least one child. Ruth had never forgiven her husband for that.

Geoffrey had started an affair with almost every woman that he could get his hands on, even with one of Ruth's so called best friends. Ruth had wanted to turn to Rose for comfort. She had decided to let her husband just do what he wanted and make a lady out of Rose. But her unfaithful had husband had even destroyed that plan. As soon as he had become aware of the fact that Ruth was turning her daughter over to her, he had begun to spoil her. Much to Ruth's disgrace he had brought her everything Rose had wanted, not caring about the costs.

Ruth had always known that marriage in high society was not about love. Her own one was arranged as well, although faithfullness couldn't be expected, she had known this from the start, but it had still hurt her. Geoffrey had taken no trouble at all to hide it from her. When Ruth had finally become aware of the fact that after Rose she wouldn't be able to have any more children and that it was all her husband's doing, she had cried for days. And suddenly little Rose, who had before been the only comfort her mother had, had become a burden to her. Her husband spoiling her, Ruth had only seen Rose now as nothing less that she was in her eyes, a daughter, not a son. True Geoffrey blamed her for not being able to give him a son, but he never had this shown to Rose. She became his one and only.

Ruth had done her best in this situation, trying to get Rose out of Geoffrey's reach as best as she could. This of course just drove her daughter further away from her, who loved her father for everything he supposely did for her. Being a little child, Rose couldn't understand where the stiffness of her mother came from and prefered to be with her jolly and cheerful father. She didn't know anything about the reason concerning the sadness of her mother. She just thought that Ruth was simply a strict person, who didn't know how to laugh and have fun. But Ruth had just learned from childhood on how to behave as a lady. And she was determined to make a lady out of Rose.

In her eyes her husband had been the first one to destroy her affords.

Geoffrey had been from a successful family, his father had owned a very fast-selling business in America with filiales in London and Edinborough. But Geoffrey had on this part inherited nothing from his father. He never counted his money, he just threw them away, mostly spending them on his excessive lifestlye and his affairs. Ruth and Rose of course also profited of his generosity, but that didn't help anyone. He was in serious debts for the first time before Rose had even turned ten.

Ruth had scolded her husband and together they had somehow found a way out of it, Ruth selling some of her jewelry. But she knew that they were only buying her more time. Her careless husband would never change. Ruth had begun to panic two years later, when the first real signs of his illness had been showing. Geoffrey had coughed and begun to forget things. Ruth had sent for the best doctors, knowing full well that no one could really help her husband, death was inevitable.

And now she was forced to spend money for a man, whom she had never loved. And in public she had to act as the loving wife.

Ruth had done her best to hide that fact from her daughter that her father was slowly starting to lose his mind, eventually sending her husband to an mentually asylum and had simply forbidden Rose to visit her father. Rose being about thirteen, when her father had finally died, had never forgiven her mother the fact that she hadn't been able to say goodbye to her father. Ruth had only done what she thought was best for her daughter, but it seemed that whatever she was doing it turned out against her. Ruth had tried her best to help Rose overcome the death of her beloved father, but on the day of his funeral, Rose had looked at her mother with such disgust and yes even hatred, her mother knew instantly that their relationship would never be the same again.

Rose would never forgive her, Ruth had understood that on this day. The deep disagreement that had come up between them on this day, would never go away.

The creditors had shown up in front of her doorstep, almost on the day of the funeral. And Ruth had paniced again. But she had refused to give up. She had thought it over and had finally made a decision that she had thought best for everyone. After all she had a very beautiful and attractive daughter, who would soon come in the age to be married. Ruth had turned to Geoffrey's sister for help, who was an old widow with more money than she could spend herself and with no children on her own. Her husband had died long ago. Both women had hated each other, but they agreed on the fact that Rose needed a suitable husband. The aunt had paid for everything to achieve this. When Rose was fifteen they had started to drag her to almost every party they had heard of.

Everything could've turned out well, the debts were almost gone, but then the aunt had died. Ruth had been obliged to pay for her funeral and for her debts, it had soon turned out that the aunt had also spent more than she had. Just like her stupid brother. And then Rose had come to her, telling her that she wanted to go to university. Ruth had rejected at first, saying that it was nothing for a woman. But she had thought it over and her decision had been rewarded. It was on one of these festivities there that Rose had met one of most, if not the most egilable bachelor, of Philadelphian high society, Caledon Hockley. She and his father, Nathan, had quickly come to terms, agreeing on the marriage of their children. Cal was asked, if it was alright for him. Rose of course wasn't. A girl was expected to do what her family told her. Ruth first hadn't told Cal or his father about her debts, fearing that they would reject Rose as a bride if she did.

Rose herself didn't know at first, her mother only told her, when Rose refused to marry Cal and demanded to know the reason for it. Rose hadn't wanted to marry Cal in the first place, but she felt obliged to do what was best for the family. At least this much had Ruth achieved, when raising her daughter. After the engagement party Ruth had decided to play with open cards and told Nathan everything about the debts, hoping that he would understand. He had been furious at first, but finally given in. The Hockley family had enough money to pay for the debts of the Dewitt Bukaters.

Rose had gotten new dresses and the most expensive jewelry. Ruth had finally achieved her goal. Everything could've been so wonderful, but then the fateful voyage on the Titanic had destroyed all her plans.

...

If there was one person in the world that Ruth truly hated, it was Jack Dawson. She had seen the look her daughter had shot him from the first moment she saw them together. In the beginning she had thought that this was just a childish flirtation on Rose's side, after all this boy had saved her in the first place and Ruth knew that her daughter had always loved to read that stupid love story books, where the depressed rich princess was saved and fell in love with a poor stranger. Ruth hadn't been able to get hold of these books, before it was too late.

She had thought that the marriage to Cal would change the dreamy nature of her daughter. Cal would show her the right way in life.

_'Mother, may I introduce you to Jack Dawson.'_

When speaking out his name, her eyes had lit up.

It was not that Ruth wasn't grateful of him for doing that, but still...

Jack Dawson had soon become a synonym for the devil for Ruth. But their supposed flirt, hadn't been a flirt at all. They had been slowly falling in love. Ruth hadn't wanted to admit this, simply refusing to believe it. But she had understood it finally, when her daughter refused to sit down with her in a lifeboat, instead running away to save Jack.

On the Carpathia, when Rose had been safely back with Cal and herself, she had thought that they could simply go on with the wedding at planned, but Rose had quickly destroyed that thought. If she couldn't have her Jack, she also didn't want Cal. But finally she had given in and still married him. Ruth had never been more happy than on the day of their marriage. But it had soon turned out that nothing had been well. Her daughter had refused to be intimate with her husband, but not telling Ruth anything about the reason. Ruth had just scolded her daughter and sided with Cal. Ruth had told her daughter that she too hadn't loved her father and she had still slept with him and given him Rose. Marriage was not about love. When Cal's father had finally died and Cal had taken over his business everything seemed to be alright.

But forbidding Rose to see Jack hadn't worked back on the Titanic and it didn't work now. Rose would never forget Jack. And in her mind Cal did have every right to scole her for that.

...

Ruth shuddered, when she thought back to that dreadful day, when Jack Dawson had shown up again. Afterwards everything had come in a rush. Rose had told her that Josephine was in fact Jack's daughter, a fact that made Ruth shudder as she knew very well what this meant. Rose had given _him_ herself, given _him_ her virginity instead of her husband. Such a shame and a scandal.

Ruth shuddered, when she remembered that shameful drawing of her daughter all naked.

Ruth had at first thought that they could just continue as if nothing had happened, but again _he_ had destroyed that plan. Jack Dawson had never known, when it was time to go. And her granddaughter, Josephine, had seemed to love him, even before she had known that _he_ really was her father.

Ruth thought that very ungrateful of both Rose and Josephine. After all Cal had cared for them, had spent his money on a girl that he knew wasn't his daughter. Ruth only thought higher of Cal, when she found out.

But Molly Brown, whom Rose seemed to love more than her own mother, had only encouraged their relationship, letting Jack and Rose live with her. Rose had returned later on, but not stayed long. Ruth had never been told about the blackmailing and Cal's ultimatum to Jack. Rose had started to look depressed again, but one day Ruth had woken up and Rose hadn't been there anyone, again gone back to _him_. Ruth somehow knew that Rose wouldn't come back. _He_ would know how to keep her with him. But this hadn't been the end of it. Instead of just moving away, Rose had decided to call for a divorce. Ruth shuddered again.

And even more she had openly accused her own husband of raping her.

When Rose had told at the court that she had been raped by Cal, Ruth could only laugh. A husband couldn't rape his wife. Even the thought about it was absurd and more absurd was the fact that Cal didn't even any reason to rape her. She was still his wife, it was her duty to bear him children. Ruth had seen Rose crying in _his_ arms later on. And she knew right away that this was all _his_ doing. But finally he was in prison, paying for what he had done to Cal. Ruth hadn't seen either Rose or Josephine since the day of Jack's arrest.

...

Ruth moved slightly around in her daughter's old room. It wasn't that she had no symphathy for her daughter. Maybe she would've even helped her get a divorce from Cal, but she knew what would happen, if she did so. Rose would run right in the arms of Jack Dawson.

Ruth had seen them on the Titanic, her otherwise sad and depressed looking daughter, looking happy around him. She had seen them later on, when Jack had taken her with him, holding her up in his arms and telling Ruth that he would finally take his family with him. Ruth had seen the determinated look in his eyes. He wouldn't give up.

Ruth started to look through the papers in her daughter's dresser. She knew that she shouldn't, but she still took them out to read them later on.

Rose had simply let herself being led away by him. She hadn't cared at all about the consequences. On the Titanic Jack had done everything to save her daughter, Ruth knew this and she was, yes she was grateful, but still...

Ruth remembered her own marriage with the unfaithful cheating Geoffrey, whom she had never loved. She remembered his cold eyes, every time he had brought home another one of his affairs. And then she image of Jack flashed up in front of her eyes.

Now Rose was pregnant again and Ruth too knew that Cal and Jack could both be the father. But this wasn't what was driving her mad. Cal had taken care of Josephine, because, yes, because he had expected something in return. But Jack, he didn't seem to care at all about the fact that this baby could be Cal's as well. Ruth had once seen them at court, Jack looking at her daughter with loving eyes and moving his hand up and down her belly. Ruth had quickly looked away. At first she had thought that she did it, because it was inappropriate to do such a thing in public. But it was something else. Jack didn't care at all, he didn't expect anything in return from Rose, he simply stayed with her, because he loved her. He really and truthfully loved her.

But her hatred for Jack Dawson had nothing to do with him being poor, she had finally understood that. She had seen his desperate look, when Rose had spoken about her raping and every time he had taken her in his arms, not caring at all who looked at them.

Ruth looked through the papers in her hand. There didn't seem to be anything of interest. But she would still take them with her. Maybe as a reminder of Rose, she would keep them. Ruth didn't think that her daughter would return.

When he had been arrested, Jack had been more concerned about Rose and his daughter, even calling Rose his wife, than about himself.

Silently Ruth moved out of the room a small tear running down her cheek. No, her hatred for Jack Dawson had nothing to do with the fact that he was poor, she had only wanted it to be that way, as it would've been easier for her then.

No, Geoffrey had never looked at her in the same way as Jack looked at Rose. In fact he had never really looked at her at all. Ruth finally understood, why she had always looked away when she saw the two of them together and why she hated Jack Dawson so much. Ruth Dewitt Bukater had done her best to hide this fact from herself, but she couldn't do so anymore – she was jealous of her own daughter.


	84. Chapter 84

Rose was visiting Mr. Lansdowne in his office to talk with him about the possibility to unroll the process of her being raped by Cal again. Rose however didn't really want this, she just wanted this whole thing to be over, for Jack to be free again and to be able to spend the rest of her live with him.

"Please come, Mrs. Dawson come in and have a seat."

Rose did as she was told, sitting down in front of his desk.

"I've heard you're planning to visit your husband today, so I'm going to make it short."

Mr. Lansdowne always treated Rose as if she was already Jack's wife. He laughed about himself, when he remembered that he had really thought once that he could bring Jack together with Imogene. How foolish he had been.

Jack and Rose were the most lovely couple, he had seen in a long time, remembering him somehow of himself and his own wife.

"I'm sure that Mr. Hockley will finally get what he deserves", he smiled at her with symphathy in his eyes. He knew that Rose didn't quite believe him.

_'I know him better than you do',_ her eyes seemed to say.

But she still returned his smile.

"I've some good and some bad news for you, Mrs. Dawson. With which one should I start?"

Rose didn't really care at all. In her mind she was already with Jack again.

"I don't mind", she simply stated.

"Well then I'm just going to tell you everything as it happened in chronological order.

It turned out that the detective I had hired, found something out about what Mr. Hockley had been doing."

"Something that could help us to win against him?" Rose's eyes lit up hoping that this was true.

"Yes, he overheard Mr. Hockley and his lawyer talking about bribing the judge and the jury."

Rose simply nodded, when he spoke out the word – bribe.

Cal had always thought that everything could be brought with money.

_Also myself, _she thought thinking about the day, when he had given her the necklace.

But could this really be? Could it be that Caledon Hockley, who was up to every trick, had finally made a mistake?

It was too good to be true, Rose knew it.

And so she wasn't surprised at all, when her hopes were vanished as quickly as they had come up.

"He did yes, but he couldn't get any further."

"What do you mean?"

What had Cal done now?

"Well he heard them talking and planned on...well on looking through the papers, when they had left the room again. But his lawyer he..."

"He what?" Rose asked concerned.

"He through everything in the fireplace. And when they were finally gone, everything had burned down to ashes."

Rose signed. Of course it had.

Caledon Hockley always got what he wanted.

He always got away with everything.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Dawson. I had really hoped to give you more good news", Mr. Lansdowne apoloziged.

"It's not your fault. It's not that I expected anything else", Rose only answered.

"I've to go now however, I've promised Jack to meet him today", she added, standing up again.

Mr. Lansdowne said goodbye to her.

She didn't seem confident in them winning anymore. Being married to him for so many years, she must know better than anyone else, just how he always managed to get out everything.

Rose had looked completely destroyed, as if she had given up already.

He just hoped that Jack would be able to change her mind again.

...

Without knowing with whom he was really talking, Jack had somehow come to like this new gardener. He thought that something was quite unusual about him, his statue didn't remind him at all of a gardener, more about...

Jack didn't really know himself.

_Mr. Bolton_ meanwhile did his best to earn Jack's trust and tried to get things out of him without sounding too curious. He tried to remember what he had learned from work. Everything would be lost, if Jack realized that he was just sounding him out.

But so far everything had turned out quite well. Whenever Jack was out in the garden drawing, he would watch him and out of the blue start a talk about Jack's family.

Jack's drawings always gave him the right opportunity to do so.

He didn't worry anymore that Jack would recognize his voice. He finally understood that Jack had much more complicated things on his mind.

He looked over at him. Jack still didn't speak with anyone, other than with him now.

Josephine had been there visiting her father a few days ago. He had hide in the back. He couldn't risk for her to see him. He was sure that she would recognize him. Not that he feared Jack's reaction. He had already understood how much this girl meant to him and that he was glad that she was saved. But the point was that his disguise would be busting than. And Jack would see him with other eyes than. He would trust him than, because he had saved his daughter, not because he came to really trust him.

He wondered about himself, when he somehow started to feel a little bit sorry for Jack Dawson. He remembered him on the Titanic and how he had hated him back then, but his opinion about him was solely changing.

It had started to change already on the day, when he had saved Josephine. But this one thing had nothing to do with the other. That it wasn't right to rape a girl to hurt her father was out of question. But saving Josephine and liking Jack were still two different things.

He was picking up the apples from the ground as he had been told to do.

Jack had meanwhile sat down on the very same bench that he always used to sit on, again the familar paper in his hands.

He only he knew. The last time they had seen each other, they had fought together over a woman. Caledon Hockley had always been a good employer for him actually. He didn't have anything to complain about him. At least not until the incident with this girl. He still refused to believe it, but at the same time knew that it was right. The barriers that existed for other people, had never bothered Caledon Hockley.

He moved from one tree to another. The trees were more likes little bushes. The prisoners could've used them to escape over the wall, if they would've been too high. He had heard that this had happened already, the old trees had been cut and replaced with new ones, smaller ones. He knew that these would also go, once they had reached a certain amount of height.

He stopped suddenly, when he realized that Jack wasn't sitting on the bench anymore. He must've gone inside again. Maybe it was already too cold for him. The wind was chilly by now.

...

Rose had waited the whole day for this moment and it seemed that she wasn't the only one.

Jack immediately came running up to her.

He instantly felt the urge to kiss her all over, but he knew very well that this was forbidden. He restrained himself and simply moved out his hand for her. Rose gratefully took it.

"I'm glad that you could come", he told her forcing a smile.

"I would be here every minute, if I was allowed too", she said in return.

Jack was feeling ackward somehow.

The officers around them, staring at them, it all felt so unreal. They shouldn't have been here at all. They should've been wide away, alone.

He knew that it wasn't their fault that they were looking at them, they were just doing what was expected of them. In fact they all treated Rose and himself very nice, even calling Rose, Mrs. Dawson, something that honored Jack even more than Rose.

"I've to tell you something", Rose suddenly said breaking the silence again.

"Sure."

Jack wanted more than anything else to be alone with her. To kiss her all over, to...he missed her so much. He didn't sleep very well without her by his side and without having to ask her he knew that it felt the same for her.

Rose looked around at the officers still standing beside them.

Didn't they know that they needed some privacy?

She had been to the doctor and wanted to tell Jack everything about it, but she didn't want anyone else to hear.

She looked at Jack, waiting for him to say something. He always seemed to know a way out.

"Mr. Dawson, you've got thirty minutes", one officer told them.

Jack snapped out of his day dream.

"I understand. Come on Rose", he took her hand leading her away.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked him.

Jack had talked with the officers beforehand and they had allowed him to go with her in the garden, allowing them some privacy.

"You'll see", he answered kissing her on the cheek once the officers where out of side.

Not long and they had reached the garden.

...

There he was again. He had returned with her.

He didn't want to spy on them. He knew that they wanted to be alone and he was almost sure that Rose would remember him.

Jack led Rose over to the bench, where he had sat only minutes before and motioned for her to sit down beside him.

"So tell me what happened?" he asked her putting an arm around her.

"I've been to Mr. Lansdowne."

She told him the whole story than.

Jack didn't seem too worried about it however.

He had already awaited such a thing.

He was much more interested in something else.

"And how are you doing, my dear? Is everything alright with you?"

Rose instantly knew what he meant by that question.

"Yes everything is alright. I've been to the doctor today. The baby is doing fine, Jack", she told him feeling his embrace on her tighten.

"I'm happy to hear this, my dear. I would be much happier however, if I was..." he stopped himself. He didn't want to upset Rose.

"I know, Jack. I also want you out of here. And I'm sure you will be, sooner than we both think."

Jack just looked at her with loving eyes, causing Rose to shot him an odd look.

"What? Is something wrong with me?" she wondered looking herself up and down.

Did she have a stain on her dress maybe?

"Nothing, I just love you so much, my angel", he told her and before she was able to protest he was kissing her with such a passion she was sure she would've fallen, if she had sat already.

"I love you too", she answered once the kiss had ended.

They both looked at each other knowing fully well, what would've happened between them, if they had been alone in their room now.

But it couldn't be.

Jack slightly moved away from her to reassure that nothing like that would happened that they wouldn't be overcome with passion.

Rose led her head on his shoulder again, both to overwhelmed to say anything.

"I really thought that everything was over, when Mr. Lansdowne told me about this incident today", Rose stated out of the blue.

"And now you've changed your mind?"

"Well now I'm with you again", Rose smiled at him and earned another hug and quick kiss from Jack.

_'I've seen her. She's waiting for a boat – with him.'_

He wondered why he didn't just go over and told them the truth. But something was keeping him from doing it. Could it be that he was afraid of him? That he was afraid Jack was going to let him pay for what he did?

Why was he suddenly so concerned about a poor penniless artist like Jack Dawson?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that they had gotten up and moved directly to him.

"I've to introduce you to someone", Jack said to Rose taking her hand and leading her to _Mr. Bolton_.

He was still picking up the apples from the ground, not noticing Jack and Rose coming up behind him.

"Mr. Bolton", Jack's voice came from behind startling him.

Slowly he turned around, already knowing what was to come.

"I want to introduce you to my wife", he told him, looking lovingly at Rose, when he uttered the last words.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bolton", Rose said politely moving out her hand for him.

For a minute he was frozen in place, but he quickly restrained himself.

"It's my pleasure as well, Mrs. Dawson."

Luckily Rose's mind was still too much on Jack and whatever they had talked about, she didn't notice at all, who he was.

...

An hour later, Rose had left again, much to Jack's disgrace.

He was sure that Jack would leave now and go inside again. But he came up to him again.

"Can I help you with something?"

_He_, help _me_?

If only he knew.

But why not? Maybe a little company would do him good.

"If the officers have nothing against it."

"They don't I've already asked them."

"Well alright", he told him.

He was looking Jack up and down, suddenly his gaze turning to his open shoes.

Without thinking further he choked out: "You should lace up this one..." refering to his shoeslaces.

He stopped himself realizing what he had just done.

Also Jack's face changed slightly for a minimum second.

_Now he has got me._

He was positive that this was the end.

Jack had recognized him now.

But he was proven wrong.

"Thank you", was the only thing Jack answered, moving down to cord up his shoes.


	85. Chapter 85

Since Ruth had never told Rose anything about what really happened with her father, of why she had kept her away from his death bed, Rose couldn't know the real reason for her mother's supposed coldness. And the misunderstanding between mother and daughter was deeper than ever now.

Molly had told Ruth that she never wanted to see her again, but she also realized that Rose missed her mother, even though she didn't want to admit it. Molly wondered if Jack was the only reason for this. Molly knew Rose thought more of her as a mother than of her own. She felt honored of course, but also sad for Ruth.

She remembered Rose's sad look at the day at court, when she had finally realized that her mother had known of the beatings the whole time, simply refusing to believe it.

_'How could you do this to me? He raped me._' She had choked out.

But at the same time her mother was her mother, nothing could change that fact.

Molly was slowly moving around the streets, being followed by Bridget. They were doing their weekly shopping tour. Molly knew that most people in her position sent their servants alone to the market, but she refused.

Molly never did, what was expected, but what she thought was best. And she simply prefered to chose her fruits and vegetables by herself.

"What can I do for you today, Mrs. Brown?" the man selling the tomatoes asked her.

She was there every week, so everyone knew her by name.

Molly quickly bought one kilo.

She would make something special for Rose to cheer her up a little bit.

Rose had told her about what had happened with the papers and that there were no proofs anymore for Cal's doings.

Molly was so engaged in moving around, trying to get everything that she didn't notice the person standing before her until she bumped into her.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled and was about to move further, but then she realized, who it was.

"Ruth? I mean Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, is that you?"

Ruth turned at her to face her.

Why of all people in the world did she have to meet Molly Brown here?

She had thought that this was the last place, where she would meet anyone familiar to her. She had obviously been wrong.

Molly looked at her. Ruth seemed quite out of place.

Of course she was. She would've never expected to meet Ruth Dewitt Bukater at such a place, with such common people.

"Mrs. Brown", Ruth simply answered turning to leave.

"Hey wait. I...I..." Molly stammered.

"Nothing happened, really", Ruth reassured her thinking that she wanted to apolozige to her once again for bumping into her.

"No, not that. I just thought that maybe we could have some coffee together. That is, if you've time."

Ruth waited for a moment.

She could think of better things than to talk with Molly.

The last time she had told her that she never wanted to see her again.

But maybe she could ask her about how Rose was doing?

"Well alright", she finally answered.

...

"I hope that you don't think about me like...like some heartless person", Ruth began both knowing what she was refering to.

"I don't think that you're heartless, Ruth. I know that you love your daughter. Although sometimes you've have a quite strange kind of showing this. However I still remember the desperate look in your eyes, when she refused to get into that lifeboat to save Jack."

_Jack._

There was it again, the name that she dreaded to hear most.

"Mrs. Brown, I know that you're supporting their relationship. But it's simply not right."

They were still calling each other Misses, indicating the fact of the big misunderstanding that still existed between them.

Ruth didn't await a reaction, instead she asked: "How's Rose?"

Molly looked at her.

Should she tell her the truth?

Yes, she had too.

"She's as good as a person could be, who's love of her life is in prison for something that he didn't do."

"Molly, please, not this one again."

Ruth calling her_ Molly _again, she didn't know, if this was a good sign or a bad now.

"I know how much you care about this boy, but Rose is married to Mr. Hockley and he is a fine husband."

Molly decided that it was no good to reason with her about this now. That Ruth called Jack_ this boy _again, indicated to her that her feelings about him hadn't changed one bit. But she knew better than quarral with her about it now. Ruth had to find out for herself.

And she thought that she had found a way for her to do so. At least something to begin with.

"Can I ask you something?" she suddenly spoke up.

"Yes", Ruth nodded.

"You know that Jack saved your daughter on the Titanic, don't you?" she more stated than asked.

Of course she knew, but what did this have to do with Cal now and Jack being in prison?

"Well have you never thanked him for that? I mean, if it wouldn't have been for him your daughter could very well be dead by now", Molly added knowing that Ruth didn't want to hear this.

Ruth was upset.

_She_ thanking Jack Dawson for what?

After all her daughter wouldn't even have been in danger in the first place, if she hadn't him at all. She would never have refused to step in the lifeboat then.

Ruth didn't even think about the fact of Jack saving Rose before they met.

"I think that...that Mr. Dawson", she finally got out the name "...knows already that I'm grateful that he saved my daughter."

"Well maybe you should still tell him."

"Molly, please that's ridiculous. Rose wouldn't have been in danger at all, if she hadn't met him."

Molly knew what she was refering too.

"Oh that may be right concerning the story with the lifeboat, Ruth. But didn't you forget one thing here, her slipping of the railing? Jack saved her from this too, you know that very well."

Ruth looked at Molly. She couldn't do this, she simply couldn't.

But Molly wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Come on Ruth, it's just six words – you just need to say - _thank you for saving my daughter _– that's all."

"And what if it is true?" Ruth stated.

"What do you mean? What should be true?" Molly asked back perplexed.

"That he really tried to rape her. I mean that's what the officers..." she began, but didn't get any further.

Molly simply couldn't believe it.

Jack raping Rose?

Jack, who would give his own life, who would give up anything for her, should've tried to rape her?

She stood up, shaking her head.

"I don't believe you Ruth. I simply don't understand you. I think that you had at last understood that one thing that Jack really loves your daughter more than anything else. How could you ever even think that he would, he isn't...", Molly stopped herself – he isn't Cal – she wanted to say, but knew that Ruth wouldn't listen.

The image of Rose in Jack's arms flashed up before her eyes.

And the familiar feeling of disgust, no not disgust but jealousy overtook her again.

Maybe she should try to change that?

After all she loved her daughter.

"You really think that I should visit him?" Ruth unexpectedly asked.

"Yes, I do."

There was silence for a moment, finally Ruth spoke up again.

"Will you come with me?"

She couldn't bear to visit him alone. She wouldn't have known where to start.

"Of course I'll come with you", Molly's eyes lit up slightly while she answered.

Maybe there was still hope.


	86. Chapter 86

Molly had told Jack that she would visit him today. She had simply _forgotten_ to tell him that Ruth would be coming with her. Molly wanted Jack's mind to be free of anything since that was the only chance that Ruth and he could somehow make it up to each other.

If she had told Jack before, he might have very well told Rose, who would've insisted – of that Molly was sure – to be at least there too, when her mother visited Jack. Molly thought however that Jack and Ruth should start to overcome their differences alone, without Rose interfering. Maybe this was cruel - leaving Jack alone with Ruth - but sometimes a little white lie was allowed, Molly simply reassured herself. It wouldn't hurt anyone.

She had told Ruth to meet her outside the prison and that they would go inside together. There was still this strict manner that no one could see Jack, if he wasn't a very close friend. The incident with Cal, of which of course Ruth knew nothing about, couldn't be happening again.

Ruth was glad that Molly was coming with her. She had woken up already at 5 a. m. not being able to sleep. She still couldn't believe what she was about to do – that she was going to thank Jack Dawson, of all persons _him_ for saving her daughter.

_'I must've really lost my mind'_ she silently mumbled to herself, thinking she if she should just return home and forget about the whole thing.

But before she could, Molly did show up. She was also alone like Ruth, not talking her maid Bridget with her. Ruth hadn't told anyone about her plans, least not Cal.

_He wouldn't understand that I want to thank the man, who saved my daughter._

She didn't understand it herself. Although it was quite normal to do so, she still found it ackward. Ruth didn't think further about the fact why Cal actually had never properely thanked Jack for the fact that he had saved the woman, he supposely claimed to love.

_Because it's simply ridiculous_ a voice inside her told her, but deep inside being replaced by one that said – _but it's unusual_.

Actually it was more than unusual. But when it came to Cal, Ruth's mind didn't seem to work as well as it normally did.

"Are you ready to face him?" Molly asked her snapping Ruth out of her daydreams.

Ruth simply nodded.

She had no other choice now, had she?

But she had thought it over during the last night. She would tell him – Thank you – but nothing else, there relation was still tabou for her. She wasn't going to suddenly support them. Molly had to know this.

"But you realize that I'm not hear to let them...know about...about a supposed change in my mind. I mean I'm not going to suddenly support them", Ruth told her feeling that she had to clear up that fact.

"Ruth, please you didn't have to say this. I know very well that you don't like to see the two of them together, although I must admit that I don't quite understand why. I mean Jack has already proven more than once that he really cares about your daughter."

Of course he had and that was exactly the problem.

He simply cared too much about Rose.

Ruth just didn't know at first, what to do about this.

But Jack was poor, so maybe money were the answer to everything?

Molly would've surely slapped her, if she could've read her mind now. Ruth wasn't going to accept Jack at Rose's side. Her daughter deserved something better.

Jack Dawson was not what Ruth would've wished for her daughter, quite the contrary.

Ruth realized herself however that Rose and Cal together was maybe also too already history.

The one thing still that she dreaded more than not seeing Rose with Cal, was seeing Rose with Jack.

A horrible thought.

_'You're not going to see that boy again.'_

If Rose refused to listen, maybe Jack would?

After all he claimed that he loved her, so he should do what was best for her, shouldn't he?

_He has do know that Rose deserves something better. He surely understands that._

"Now come Ruth, let's get this over with", Molly said taking her hand and leading her inside.

...

When Molly and Ruth were finally standing in front of the door of Jack's prison cell, Ruth felt the urge to turn around again and run home immediately.

But Molly took her hand, before she could do so.

"My friend here has to tell Mr. Dawson something privately", she told the officer behind them.

He understood.

"Are you going to watch them, Mrs. Brown?" he asked her.

Ruth wondered.

Was he afraid that Jack would do something to her?

He was already in prison and she really didn't think that she wanted to stay there any longer.

"Of course I will. Thank you so much", she told the officer, who smiled slightly at her.

He looked at Ruth wondering who she was. He had never seen her before.

"Ahem, Ruth, maybe it would be better, if I told Jack first that I haven't come alone. You just wait outside here with this officer. It won't take long."

With that Molly left her standing there, going inside to Jack.

...

Inside Molly quickly told Jack that she had brought someone with her.

Jack, assuming that he was Rose, was about to turn to the door, wondering however why Molly would be making such a fuss about it.

Ruth meanwhile had decided that she waited long enough. She needed to get this over with.

She saw Jack's eyes lit up a little but they quickly changed to complete confusion.

Ruth knew what he had been thinking.

It wasn't her that he had awaited.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater", Jack stated not quite believing that she was really standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" he added.

He turned his gaze over to Molly, who just chuckled with her shoulders.

Since Ruth was obviously frozen in place, Molly answered instead.

"Ruth came here to tell you something, Jack."

_Tell me someting?_

Jack stared at her, his eyes wide open now.

"Ruth", Molly slightly nudged her, when she still wasn't reacting.

"Ruth, remember why we're here. Come on now."

Jack still looked at Ruth, now even more wondering what was about to come.

She simply couldn't do it.

She couldn't. It was so ridiculous.

All her problems had started, when...he was the one the reason for all her problems and she should...

But Molly's eyes were burning inside her.

And there was still Jack as well.

Ruth realized that it was better to get this done. Molly would never leave her alone, if she didn't.

"Mr. Dawson, I...I...", she began.

_Come on, Ruth, you can do it. After all it's only six words._

"I wanted to...thank you for saving my daughter", she finally choked out the words.

Jack stared at her in amazement, not believing what he had heard.

He knew very well that this was Molly's doing, but he wasn't mean. He knew that Ruth didn't like him, but he also knew how much effort it had costed her to tell him this.

"No problem, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. I just did what I thought was right", Jack told her expecting them to leave now.

And Molly really wanted to.

"Alright Ruth, if you want we can go now."

Ruth however had still something else in mind.

She knew she couldn't do it with Molly standing beside her.

Molly turned to the door already, but Ruth remained standing there facing Jack.

"Ruth?"

"Do you think that I could...maybe talk to Mr. Dawson alone...for a few minutes?"

Molly didn't think that this was a good idea, but still why not?

After all Ruth wouldn't at least beat Jack up like Cal had.

"You've to ask Jack, if this is alright for him, not me."

Jack just nodded in Ruth's direction.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you two alone. I'm going to tell the officer that there's nothing to worry about", she told Jack, who nodded knowingly.

...

"Why is she so concerned about me?" Ruth asked thinking that Molly had been refering to her.

Jack didn't bother to correct her. His mind drifting away to Rose again.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, really you don't have to say anything more. I know how much effort it costed you to come here today. I except your thanks. You can go now", he told her.

"This is not about this one, Mr. Dawson."

She had really thought it all over. This was the best way out of it for everyone.

She was just going to say it.

"You know that...how should I say it?...that I don't think that you're...you're the right man for my daughter."

Yes, he knew that pretty much.

"Well however, I've thought about the whole thing."

"And?" Jack was curious what she was about to say, but at the same time he didn't really care.

"You know, I don't want my daughter to marry a man, who stole things from someone else. Especially from someone as caring as Mr. Hockley."

_Caring as Cal?_– Jack shivered at the thought.

"I mean just think what he did for your daughter. He raised her even though she wasn't his. Shouldn't you also thank him for that?"

_'I'm going to fuck your daughter, Dawson...her first fuck with her own stepfather...there's nothing you can do about it...she loved it Dawson...she begged me for more.'_

Thanking him for what? For what exactly, raping Rose, almost raping his daughter, beating him up?

Which one should it be?

Remembering Rose in his arms, Josephine almost also raped, it sent chills up and down Jack's spine.

But Jack knew very well that Ruth wouldn't listen.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, please you know how I think about...about Mr. Hockley. And we all know how you think about me. So can't be just leave it and agree on the fact that we don't really like each other?"

Ruth looked at him.

"I really meant what I said Mr. Dawson. I'm really and truly grateful that you saved my daughter. But that doesn't give you the right to destroy her life."

Destroy her life?

Shouldn't Rose decide that?

"Don't you think that Rose has to decide on that fact?" Jack asked her.

What was she really here for?

Telling him that Caledon Hockley was great man and that Rose was better of with him – he already knew that.

"Mr. Dawson, as I said, I've thought it over. I think that...that we could maybe come to an arrangement that would please everyone."

When hearing the word – arrangement – Jack immediately thought of Cal again.

_'I've an arrangement made with the officer on the other side of the ship.'_

"I think I could help you to get out of here."

_And how? _

_No one can prove my innocence._

She knows that very well.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I don't want your...", he began but Ruth cut him in.

"Mr. Dawson, just think about it. You don't really want to spend the rest of your life here in prison, now do you?"

Jack slightly shook his head.

No, of course not, he wanted to spend it with Rose and his children.

"I thought as much. Well I'll go to Mr. Hockley and tell him that he should let you out. He'll agree on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"That you left town and never saw Rose again."

Never see Rose again?

Jack didn't have to think twice about what his answer to that one would be.

"No", he simply stated.

"Mr. Dawson, please just think about it...everything will be fine for you then..."

If Ruth had been Cal instead, Jack knew that nothing could've kept him now from slapping her.

"I've thought about it. I won't leave Rose to _his _mercy."

"He's her husband, Mr. Dawson. What do you think that he should to do her?"

Jack was really starting to get furious now.

He quickly breathed in slightly, trying to sustain himself.

But he still couldn't take it anymore.

"What has he not done to her", Jack almost shouted at her causing Ruth to take a few steps back.

No wonder Molly had been concerned about her.

"Mr. Dawson, please. Your outburge isn't helping anyone."

_Of course it isn't _– Jack thought bitterly.

"I think you should go now, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

"So you really want to stay here forever. Fine with me."

"I don't care about myself. I only care about Rose and my...our children", Jack told her calmly.

Jack and Rose that couldn't be.

"And if I promised you another thing?"

"I don't care what you...", Jack began but was soon interrupted by Ruth.

"I help you get out of prison and I help Rose get a divorce, when...when you stay away from her."

Jack couldn't believe it.

Had he just heard right?

"I thought that Cal was, well you know, something like god itself for you", he mocked her.

"Well maybe he isn't good for Rose, but you're also not", she said. She had wanted to say – but much better than you – but had stopped herself in time.

"Why do you think that you could achieve this goal, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater? Why should he suddenly let her go?" he asked her remembering Cal's obsession with Rose.

"I'll think of something. You've my word. I just don't want to see you near my daughter again."

"And our daughter? What about Josephine and the baby?"

"I'm sure we'll find a way, Mr. Dawson. Rose surely won't withhold them from you."

Jack looked at her.

_She really things that I'll give in._

He had realized one thing already however. Even more important than seeing Rose with Cal seemed to her not seeing Rose with him. He really wondered why. Didn't she want her daughter to be happy?

He decided to find out.

"Why are you doing that?" he unexpectedly asked her startling her.

"Why am I doing what?"

"Why are you keeping us apart, why don't you let us be together?"

"If you're refering to Rose and yourself, I think the reason it pretty much obvious."

She thought that he would leave it now, but she was wrong.

"No, it isn't for me. Please tell me."

Ruth stared at him stunned.

She couldn't believe that she was actually argueing with Jack Dawson.

"Well because...because...you simply don't fit together."

"That's what you think. I however think differently."

"Mr. Dawson would you please tell me now about your decision", Ruth began interrupting him.

"Mmh, let me think...", he stopped slightly turning away from her "No", he firmly added his head shoting back in her direction

"I'll never leave Rose and our children alone, whether they're with him or not. I love them too much for that."

Ruth stared at him. He was really hitting her nerves.

"You're really stubborn, Mr. Dawson. And I don't care, if you...", Ruth started stopping herself.

"You mean that I could rot inside here?" Jack finished for her.

Ruth looked at him with disgust in his eyes.

"You're missing a good opportunity here, Mr. Dawson."

"Is that so? Well I couldn't care less. I've never been one to think much of opportunities. I know however that once I get out of here there will be Rose and my children waiting for me."

"Rose is still married to Cal."

"I know that. I also know that this baby could very well be his. However I don't care, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, because I love your daughter. I only want her to be happy."

"How can you...?" Ruth started.

Jack was about to tell her something in return, but he never got the chance to do so as someone else suddenly spoke up.

"Mother!" Rose's sharp voice rang out behind them startling both Jack and Ruth.

"How could you?"

Jack looked at her, not really sure what she had heard, but it was obviously enough.

Rose moved over to Jack taking his hand in hers and squeezing it.

"I'm happy with Jack, mother, whether you like it or not."

"Rose, you've to understand that...he's not the right..."

"To think that you really you thought you could...make an like you called it arrangement...it's disgusting", Rose told her, her eyes as cold as ice now.

She felt Jack putting his arms around her to comfort her.

"Hey", he whispered into her ear and kissing her on her head, not caring that Ruth was still there, silently stroking her hair.

"As Jack already told you, mother, you really should go now. Oh and I believe that we won't need anymore visits of you", Rose firmly told her.

Ruth felt that tears were coming up again, but she wouldn't cry in front of them.

She turned away to go outside to Molly again.

But she turned back again for a moment, and there it was again – that familiar picture – Rose in the arms of Jack Dawson.

"It's alright, my angel, it's alright", Jack told her trying to calm her down.

"Why can't she let me be happy?" Ruth heard her asked him, but she didn't care anymore to hear his reaction.

Jack Dawson was really no good.

Cal was quite right with what he did.


	87. Chapter 87

Rose was spending some time with Jack, still not believing what she had heard. Her relationship with her mother had never been easy, but now she was really had really carried it out to the extremes.

"My father was much more nicer. I'm sure you would've like him", Rose told him.

"What happened to your father?" Jack asked.

Rose seemed to very much her father's child. She had really inherited anything from Ruth, well maybe only her stubbornness, but Jack wasn't going to tell her that.

"He died, when I was thirteen. He really loved me for what I am, not like mother."

"Hey", Jack told her moving closer to her.

He sensed that she needed him now. Rose let him hold her.

"Father was always fun and laughing. He would buy me everything I wished and...and he never scolded me for running around like mother did. I'm certain that he would've like you too."

Rose of course couldn't know that there father fulfulling her every wish had just – along with his affairs of course – too the serious debts they later on had. And from the path went directly to her forced marriage to Cal. But Rose had been a little child back then and couldn't know the connections.

"I'm glad that you were happy with your father. I wish now that I could've met him", Jack told her.

"Yes, it's sad that you didn't. Mother was just cold as ever. She didn't even let me visit him in hospital."

Rose was still hurt, when she remembered that. And entirely blamed her mother for it.

"Did she give you a reason for that?" Jack asked thinking that cruel as well.

How could a mother prevent her daughter from seeing her own dying father?

"Not really. She told me that he needed to rest. But I guess that's not a very good explanation."

"It surely isn't", Jack too shook his head.

The true reason why Ruth hadn't allowed Rose to visit her father, had been that Geoffrey had in the true sense of the word gone completely crazy at the very end of his life. Ruth had simply wanted to spare her daughter the sight of her belaughed father coughing all the time, his hair hanging around, not caring how he smelled anymore, not probably washing himself and in between forgetting his own name. It had been hard enough for Ruth that Geoffrey had insisted that his latest affair stay with them.

"I still can't believe what my mother told you. How could she?"

"Hey, don't worry about that. Once I'm out of here we'll start our life together."

Rose didn't have the guts to ask what they would do, if that would never happen, but Jack seemed to read her mind.

"There's no need for that Rose, I'll come out of prison and we'll marry and..."

"...be together forever. Right?" Rose finished for him.

"Right", Jack answered giving her a small kiss on her lips.

Rose smiled slightly.

Thinking of her parent's marriage now, she believed that she knew full well why it hadn't worked. After all her mother always stiff, now could a man like her father get through to her? Rose was sure that her father had tried everything to make it up to her mother. But she simply hadn't thought him good enough.

If Rose only knew how wrong she was.

...

Cal was still furious that his plan to rape Josephine hadn't worked and now he wasn't even allowed to visit that stupid gutter rat anymore. The officers had told him that they feared something like the beating would happen again.

Of course it would, if they left him alone with him again.

Cal had talked with his lawyer, Mr. Bullock and found out that there really was nothing Mr. Lansdowne had found out againstthem. It would be pretty easy. And that scum would stay in prison forever.

Ruth hadn't told him anything about what she had offered to Jack. But Ruth Dewitt Bukater had never understood that Cal didn't really like her.

"Can you believe that Cal?"

Again this stupid woman. And now Rose wasn't even here.

So what was this punishment for anyway?

"No", he simply said.

He wasn't interested at all in the answer. Cal had never liked Ruth, she was simply Rose's mother, nothing more.

He knew however that for whatever reason, Ruth liked him very much. He didn't really understand that. After all Rose must've told her mother what he did to her in her mind?

He found it a little odd that she was still here.

But well, what did he know.

"I visited him today."

_Him?_

"Ruth, would you please be more precisely. Who did you visit?" he asked just wanting to get this over with.

"Mr. Dawson."

"Oh."

_Ruth visiting Dawson for what?_

"And what happened?"

"Well I thought that I could make an arrangement with him."

Now this one got Cal's attention. His head immediately shot up a Ruth.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I would talk to you and convince you to help him...get out of prison."

"Ruth, I don't think that this one of your..."

Why should he help Dawson of all people?

"No wait, I told him that you would help him on one condition."

Now Cal was eager what this condition should be.

"Why should I help Dawson?"

"Because I told him that if you helped him get out of prison, he to promise to leave Rose alone and never come back."

Cal looked at her.

That was brilliant.

Yes that was simply brilliant why hadn't he come up with this idea?

Maybe Ruth was still good for something.

"Well what did he say?"

"He told me that he would never leave Rose to your mercy. You know, I really don't understand him."

Cal felt the rage burning inside him.

Who did he think he was?

"Mr. Hockley what are we going to do? I mean even if Mr. Dawson stays in prison forever...Rose is...obsessed with him...she..."

Yes that was right. She had gotten a good point here.

"I think, I'm going to visit him. Maybe I can talk some sense into him", Cal told her.

"That would be great. However I don't think that you'll be able to see him."

"Why not?"

"Well they didn't even want to leave me alone with him. He had obviously hit someone I think."

Dawson hit someone? Cal smiled to himself.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something. I've to go now. I'll call you."

With that he was out.


	88. Chapter 88

After Rose had left, Jack had gone in the garden again looking for Mr. Bolton. If he only he had known how nervous the other one was around him.

"So your friend has left again?" he asked him.

Jack just nodded.

He somehow felt glad that he had finally found someone he felt that he could – trust him? That wasn't quite the right expression, but it still came close.

"I'm sure she'll come back soon."

Yes, she would, but she would also soon return to normal life again.

"Of course", Jack simply commented.

He looked at Jack, feeling a little bit sorry for him. It hadn't been right of him to take on with Mr. Hockley. But he surely didn't deserve this.

His original plan had been to prove Jack being quilty with everything and then go to Cal and tell him about his real identity. But now he wasn't so sure about it anymore?

After all Jack was here for something that he really didn't do?

_Mr. Bolton _knew this of all people.

He had to admit that Jack and Rose really did look lovely together.

"Your wife is really nice", he told him hoping that Jack would finally start to tell him something about himself.

But he still remained calm.

An officer however came unexpectedly up to them.

"Mr. Dawson, another visitor is here for you."

Jack turned his head.

"A Mr. Hockley. Do you want to see him?"

Jack looked a him wide eyed. Didn't this officer know, what had happened the last time with him seeing Cal?

Obviously not.

"I've no intention to...", he began, but he didn't get any further as Cal was already pushing his way trough.

"Of course he wants to see me. Mr. Dawson and I are old friends. Isn't that right?" he asked in the direction of Jack.

Jack was about to shout back at him, but he never got the chance to.

"Maybe you should talk to him?" _Mr. Bolton_ suggusted.

"And who actually wanted to hear your opinion?" Cal angrily asked him.

Who did he think he was?

"Well alright – Mr. Hockley – you can stay", Jack finally told him.

The officer looked worriedly from Jack to Cal and back. Something told him that he wasn't good to leave the two of them alone. But he had to go. He was expected to be somewhere else already.

He didn't know that it was Cal, who had beat Jack up, but he had heard about it and had been told to be careful.

He didn't want to risk his job.

Cal was staring at him.

"What are you looking at? He said already that he wants me to stay. So you can go", Cal firmly told the officer.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't leave you alone. Orders from above."

_Of course _– Cal grawled – what else.

"You can really leave, Sir, I'm here to watch the two of them", Mr. Bolton said to the officer.

"Well alright, but you've to watch them carefully."

"I will. You've my word."

"Fine, I got to go now", he finally spoke out and left.

Once he was gone, Cal not caring that there was someone watching them moved up to Jack.

Jack had stood up by now and Cal was facing him, slightly backing him up against a tree.

"So, I guess we...", Cal began but was stopped by the supposed gardener, who moved between them.

"Mr. Hockley that you should keep your space", he told him.

Cal looked at him, his eyes burning.

"I believe that your presence isn't needed here anymore Mister...well whatever your name is", Cal said to him taking out a bundle of money "Here you can have this. And now leave us alone."

He looked over at Jack, who slightly shook his head – No.

He thought that he saw fear in his eyes for a swift second.

Jack hadn't really done anything to him, he wouldn't leave him now to Cal's mercy.

"Mr. Hockley, you can't just bribe everyone with money. I promised the officer that I would stay with you and Mr. Dawson and I will", he firmly told him.

He felt Jack signing in relieve.

"So whatever you want to tell Mr. Dawson, you've to say in front of me", he added.

Cal was furious, starting to burn with rage.

"Fine", he said trying to calm himself down.

Now Dawson had found friends inside the prison as well. Just typical.

"I just want to tell Mr. Dawson that he won't get away with stealing _my _wife", he stretched out the word – my.

"You can't decide for her!" Jack shouted back.

_Mr. Bolton_ looked at them.

He really thought that there would be another fight soon.

Cal however only moved up to Jack and whispered something in his ear that he couldn't understand.

"But I can decide, who's going to fuck her, Dawson. Because I'm outside and you're in here. And you're not going to get out of here again. I know how to prevent it", Cal mumbled to him.

When he moved back again, Jack's eyes were shining with fear again.

He knew that Cal always did what he said he would.

But who could he trust who could prevent Cal from raping Rose again?

"Good bye, Mr. Dawson", Cal told him laughing under his breath.


	89. Chapter 89

After Cal had left, Jack remained standing there still shaking for quite some time. He leaned back against a tree, breathing slowly in and out in an attempt to calm himself down.

Cal was right.

He knew it.

If he wanted to, he could do nothing to prevent him from ever getting out of here again and from...

Jack shuddered at the thought.

His eyes were unfocused staring into space.

And the other one was almost sure that he would fall over soon, but Jack somehow managed to sustain himself.

"Mr. Dawson, is everything alright with you?" he asked him.

Jack didn't bother to answer him.

"What did he say to you?" the other one added.

From the look on Jack's face he could tell by himself already what Cal had said to him.

Jack stared at the other one, his eyes still unfocused.

The images of Rose in Cal's arms flashed up before his eyes.

_'If you hadn't come...I...I...'_

_'Yes, I told him Jack. He knew that I was pregnant...'_

Jack moved back slightly, leaning against the tree again to keep himself from falling.

_'He raped me, Jack.'_

"He's going to hurt her", he suddenly choked out.

He seemed to have completely forgotten that he wasn't alone.

The other one watched Jack, worried now. He surely didn't deserve this.

"And he's right, I can't do anything about it", he added.

Even though he knew the answer to that question already he still had to ask it.

"What are you afraid of? What did he do to her?"

Jack's eyes shot up at him, surprised somehow that there was someone, who would ask him. Normally people didn't really care, when it came to poor against rich.

"It's about your wife. Isn't it?"

Jack nodded.

"I...I...he...I just don't know what to do anymore", he stammered ahead.

When Cal had been here, he had wanted to just kill this low life, but he knew quite well that this would only keep him in here forever.

"Mr. Dawson, what happened?" he asked for the first time, because he was really concerned, not just out of curiousity.

Jack didn't answer him right away.

Could he really trust him?

Would Rose want him to tell anyone else?

He felt the eyes of him burning into him, he was looking at him with real...yes, it was as if he did really care.

Jack didn't know why, but suddenly he felt that he could trust the other one.

"He...he's her husband...her real husband...", he began.

The other one gasped in surprise trying to hide the fact that he had already known that.

"I see."

"He...she...you wouldn't believe what he did to her...he...he raped her", Jack finally got out.

"Oh my god", the other one put a hand on his mouth.

No, not even Jack Dawson had deserved this one.

And surely no woman deserved to be raped.

"But he's right...if he wants to...to do it again...I can't stop him", Jack added.

The other one looked at him.

"I'm inside here and he...I'm sure that he knows how to prevent me from coming out of here ever again..."

_'I always win Jack, one way or another.'_

Yes he would.

Suddenly a thought came to the other one.

"Well, if you can't protect your wife, Mr. Dawson, than maybe I can", he smiled at Jack, who obviously hadn't awaited such an offer.

Jack looked at him in amazement, but the other one thought that he could see a glimpse of hope shining up in his eyes.


	90. Chapter 90

Cal knew that Ruth had been right. Even if he could prevent Jack from coming out of prison ever again that wouldn't change the fact that Rose would stay with him.

Cal simply couldn't believe it. How did this gutter rat make this? How did he always manage to get people on his side?

Cal realized that he didn't care anymore, if Rose was officially back with him as his wife. She had proven to him more than once already that she didn't want to be Mrs. Hockley, hadn't she? So be it.

He could live with it.

But he couldn't live without her.

Not because he loved her of course, not like stupid Dawson, whose brain didn't seem to work clearly, when it came to his sweet little angel, as Cal had heard him calling her.

He laughed under his breath.

_And Dawson really thought that he could match with me._

But Rose was his wife. She was his property and he wasn't going to lose her to anyone else, certainly not to a poor penniless artist like Jack Dawson.

He realized that he wanted more than anything else to be able to fuck her. He didn't care about anything else. But Rose surely wouldn't come back to him for free.

He knew that very well.

Cal moved around the other quests, celebrating something again.

They didn't know actually what.

...

L_ittle Caledon had just come back from school. He father was furious, because he had ruined his new trousers._

_'You're not getting some new', he had hissed at him._

_His mother had just stood there, watching as Cal had been beaten up by his father with his belt._

_Afterwards she had come and told him that his father had only done it, because he wanted him to behave like a real man._

_Little Caledon had stopped playing with other boys from that time on, concerned that he might rip up his trousers again._

_His father had been proud._

_His mother again had said nothing. She had known her husband wanted her to keep quit. Women weren't expected to speak out there opinion._

_Cal didn't have any siblings, his mother had just had three miscarriages, before he was finally born. He couldn't remember any time in his early life, when there had actually been something like a little affection between his parents._

_Cal, having no friends at all, had soon turned in a lonely and strange boy. He had run around in his newest clothes and felt quite out of places._

_But he had known that his father's word was law. _

_'I'm going to make a man out of you', his father had told him._

_Little Caledon had soon found out that his wanted man to be hard and strict, not showing any feelings. Cal had obliged._

_When a boy in school had offended him, Cal had beaten him up. _

_Afterwards proudly going up to the principal himself to tell him what he had done._

_But the director had just hit him as well and told him that what he did was wrong._

_But Cal had known better. He had immediately gone to his father._

_Nathan had cleared it all up and told the director that he would sue the whole school, if his son would be charged with anything._

_Later on Nathan had told his son just how proud he was of him._

_His son had gotten a private teacher afterwards, who had thought Cal a little bit too wild. But his father had simply rejected that and dismissed the teacher._

_His mother hadn't found that quite right, but again she had said nothing._

...

Cal thought it over with Jack. He scolded himself now a little bit for not to Ruth beforehand. But that stupid woman had to do everything by herself. She really was a little bit like her daughter.

Ruth had told him how glad she was and happy that he still let her live here.

Cal didn't mind. Ruth wasn't his favorite person, but at least she was on his side, when it came to Dawson.

Cal still couldn't think of a plan how to get Rose back forever, without Dawson interfering again.

This stupid people here, they didn't know anything. He even thought that he had seen Mr. Lansdowne, whose son he had murdered.

"I'm sorry, Sir", he heard a woman suddenly speak up.

She was beautiful actually, Cal had to admit that.

But he was married to Rose and he didn't intend to let her go and let Dawson win.

Had she bumped into him?

Well he didn't mind.

"Can, I help you?" he asked her politely.

"Oh yes, I actually wanted to meet a friend here, from school..."

Oh yes that was it, school, how Cal remembered why he was here.

It was a school jubilee.

"But she didn't come."

Cal asked for her name.

"I don't know her sorry."

But maybe this evening could still be interesting.

...

_Caledon had just turned fourteen and had his first crush on a girl. But she hadn't wanted him. Cal hadn't accepted this of course and had still tried to invite her. Again she had refused his offer._

_Cal had brought her little presents, thinking that this was what woman liked._

_But she had still rejected him. Cal had been said, but than one day she had died. It hadn't been his doing, she had just been seriously ill._

_Cal had wanted to cry, but his father had hit him, telling him a real man wouldn't cry. Cal had never cried again since then._

_When he had turned seventeen Cal's mother had also become ill, getting close to death. Cal hadn't had a very close relationship to his mother, other than she was his mother, he hadn't felt any connection. _

_Luckily his mother had survived, but later on it would've been better, if she had died._

_When his father had found out, he had been furious. _

_He had hit and beat up his mother with his belt, like little Caledon many years before._

_When Cal had felt a little bit sorry for his mother, his father had told him that she deserved it, because she had cheated on him._

_If this had really been the truth, Caledon had never found out._

_He had glorified the girl, who had died, when he was young. Comparing every woman to her. He wouldn't take no for an answer anymore._

_Nathan had started to worry a little bit about his son, when he had heard of a raped girl around town._

_Cal had told him that it wasn't his doing. _

_'You've to teach women there place in the world', his father had always said to him and Cal had simply done that._

...

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Cal smiled at her trying his best to sound as friendly as possible.

"That's, because I haven't told you", the girl smiled at him.

She seemed quite young, maybe a little bit around twenty or twenty five.

"It's Bridget", she told him still smiling.

"Are you here for the first time?"

"Yes, actually I wanted to..."

"Meet a friend here, I know. Well, I'm glad that your friend couldn't come, because now I can show you around."

...

_When Cal had turned nineteen his mother had really finally died. _

_Nathan had thought that it would be best, if had started to help him at business._

_'You've to show the workers why they're here.'_

_His father had very much encourage him to do just that. Cal had soon found out how to please his father. _

_He had just needed to be very strict with the workers. _

_One day Cal had accidentely ruined a machine. Later on a worker, whom Cal hadn't liked had been dismissed for it. Cal had wanted his daughter and she wouldn't give in._

_When Nathan had found out, he had looked a little worried at his son._

_But then again, the workers needed to know there place in life._

...

"You're also alone here then, Sir?" she asked him back.

"Yes I'm."

This girl reminded him a little bit, of Rose when he had first met her.

So Bridget was her name.

He decided that if had to be here, he could at least have some fun with that girl. He first thought about just spending the night with her.

Maybe she could make him forget Rose?

He didn't mind her age, he had never minded the age of women, when it came to that. As long as they weren't too old he didn't care. But somehow he didn't seemed to have such an easy stand with women as Jack Dawson did.

"Maybe I can offer you something to drink?"

Yes that would be good to start with.

"I don't know", she answered somehow worried.

"Oh come on. Do I look like I would do something bad to you?" he put on a sweet innocent face while he spoke out the words.

She shook her head.

"See. Now come on. I can also introduce you to interesting people, if you want. People, who might do something for your carrier."

_My carrier?_

But she still followed him.

...

_'This is my daughter, Rose.'_

_He had first met her, when he was almost twenty nine and she had just turned sixteen. But he instantly liked her, well not liked her personality of course, but her. He didn't care about her personality. No one could make it up to this girl. _

_His father had been worried already that he might never marry at all and not being able to father a son. Now he still didn't have a son. And he knew that this was all that stupid gutter rat's fault. That Rose was pregnant now didn't concern him at all. The possibility alone that Dawson could be the father, didn't make him want this child._

_At first Rose had been quite nice to him, a little bit cold maybe, but nice._

_He had tried to kiss her once, but she had backed of, telling him that she wanted to receive that until after the wedding. Cal had kept quiet for once._

_His father had been a huge fan of Rose quickly. Cal hadn't known, if this was, because he was happy for him, or because he himself was happy. Nathan had never been known as child of sadness. Cal knew this quite well._

_But Cal had also known that his father wouldn't cross the path, Rose was still for him. Only for him._

_He had started to buy her presents, taking her out to the most expensive restaurants._

_But had never come anything from her in return._

_Cal had always thought that this was just her nature, until of course he had seen her in the arms of Jack Dawson. _

_He should've had him killed already in the first place. He wondered now why he hadn't really done it._

_After the incident on the Titanic, Cal had first wanted to call of the marriage. But he had known right away that he couldn't. He wouldn't let Rose make a fool out of himself._

_His father had told him that women needed to be scolded to learn there place in his world, but he had also told him that they needed to be treated well._

_He had insisted that she sleep with him of course, not taking no for an answer, but afterwards he had he brought her new dresses trying to make it up to her. After all he only wanted her to be happy._

_He had also taken care of her daughter and paid for everything as well, but he had never gotten even a slight – thank you._

_If only his father had known. _

_He had often scolded Cal for not being able to handle his wife. Cal however wanted to be a good son. His father should know that he knew how to handle Rose._

_But Rose had simply not changed, always thinking for her beloved Jack, while he had done everything for her. He had given her money, clothes, whatever she could wish for. What more did she want?_

_The only thing he had wanted in return was a little bit affection on her side, a little bit more activity in bed. But not even that had she given him. _

_Cal clenched his fists, when he thought what she had done with this scum instead on that ship barely knewing him._

...

"I think, I should go now. I've to work tomorrow", the girl told him.

"Well maybe I can call your employer, for you to stay longer", Cal suggested.

"No, I don't think so. Mrs. Brown doesn't want me to be out so long."

_Mrs. Brown?_

"Margaret Brown?"

"Yes. Do you know her?"

So she was her maid. Great. A sudden idea came up to him. This girl could help him to get back to Rose and she wouldn't even know it.

Cal thought about it.

Could he tell this girl his real name?

Wouldn't she tell Molly?

Finally he decided to play with open cards.

"My name is Caledon Hockley. I'm sure you've heard about me."

"I...I..." she stammered.

Yes, she had heard of him. Not really good things however.

But she had never met him in person.

"I know what Mrs. Brown things of me, but I'm different. I'd like to show you, if you let me."

"I don't know."

"Look, how can I prove to you that they're wrong with what they told you, if you don't give me a chance?" he put on a sweet smile while speaking.

Yes, Caledon Hockley, still knew quit well, how to charm women.

"I guess you're right."

He couldn't miss that opportunity.

"Maybe we could meet tomorrow. At six maybe? Do you've time then?"

She nodded.

Cal told her a place then.

"Great. I'm looking forward to meet you", he smiled at her again causing her to blush a little bit.

"I think however that you shouldn't tell anyone about me. You know it could be that they understood it falsely", he added.

"Of course, Mr. Hockley."

She turned around, ready to go.

"You know, you're not at all like they say."

Cal smiled.

But of course he was.

He just needed to be careful now to ensure that everything would go on as planned.


	91. Chapter 91

Mr. Lansdowne didn't know what to do anymore. His detective still hadn't found any proof for Cal's infamous actions, but he knew they were there.

He had gotten a letter from court explaining that another hearing, this time for the trial against Jack would be up in three weeks.

He signed as he didn't really know what he should now.

Mr. Lansdowne had once been a great lawyer, for many years working for the Hockley Steel Company, but after Nathan had died he had quickly retired. Maybe he was just too old now.

He certainly wasn't as smart as Mr. Bullock or at least he thought so.

He had won every trial for the elder Mr. Hockley, but it had always just been about business, sure destroying people's life sometimes, but still that included serious crimes like rape. And certainly no one like Caledon Hockley.

He was positively sure however that Cal also had something to do with his sons death. He knew that Alfred had had a crush on Rose and he was already well aware of the fact how Cal treated everybody, who came to close to his wife. Mr. Dawson could tell a thing or two about it.

Cal had already been acting strange while his father was still alive, but Nathan hadn't seemed to have cared at all about his son's actions.

How he was again ruining the life of people just, because he had always been told that a Hockley wouldn't and couldn't lose. Mr. Lansdowne was almost sure that this was for some part Nathan's doing.

But everything that happened later on, was of course Cal's doing.

He signed looking through his papers again, trying to come up with a brilliant defence strategy.

He couldn't know however that soon everything would be in wains again.

...

Jack couldn't believe his offer. He had thought about it as he didn't want Rose to be in anymore danger.

But maybe he could help her?

And what if he's just after her, like Hockley?

_You're really stupid. He's offering you a great chance here and all you do is reject it?_

But he hadn't really rejected it.

And after all there was still Molly.

Jack was sure that Cal was up to something, he just wished that he could've had some hint.

He remembered the talk with Ruth a few days ago.

Rose had certainly been quite upset afterwards and Jack done his best to calm her down again. They had talked a little bit about where they would leave once he...

But Jack somehow feared now that he would get out of here again.

He knew that a man like Caledon Hockley didn't like to lose, he had already made that clear to him more than once.

But this was not about winning or losing, is was not about some business deal, it was about other people's life, about completely destroying it. Jack had been told by Mr. Lansdowne about the hearing. He really tried to think positively, however it was quite hard.

Whoever should clear him up?

There was no one, who could proove that he didn't steal the diamond, well except for Cal of course.

The only thing that kept him going on now, was Rose and his daughter visiting him.

Jack looked at the paper in front of his eyes, he wasn't even able to draw anything anymore.

"Can I ask you something?" he suddenly heard from behind.

Turning around he saw Mr. Bolton standing there.

He hadn't awaited him. They hadn't talked since the incident with Cal.

"Of course", Jack nodded.

"Have you been thinking about my offer. I mean I really would look after your wife."

Jack looked at him.

Something wasn't quite right with him, he however didn't know what.

"I don't know, I...I don't get me wrong, I think...I believe you really want to help me, but..." Jack stammered away. He wanted to add – _but I still don't trust you_.

The other one decided to leave it.

He wondered however, he had thought that Jack had come to trust him lately? But maybe he had just imagined things.

Jack was still very worried however.

"I don't know, if you're telling me the truth", Jack unexpectedly said.

"How can I be sure that...?" he began, he didn't need to add the rest of it as the other one understood anyways.

"Why are you in here anyways?" he asked Jack although he already knew the answer.

"I've been stealing a diamond, well at least that's what I'm here for. But I didn't do it."

Jack's shoulders slightly slammed again.

"I just...I'm so worried about Rose, because what he's capable of...and I'm in here and he...I'm sure he won't give up", Jack's fearful voice went on.

"Then let me look after her", he offered him again.

"You really mean, you would help me?" Jack asked again.

"I said, I would. I know that you don't know me very well and I know that you don't trust me, but...what happened to your wife...I...no woman deserves that."

Jack looked at him not certain what to do.

_But he didn't leave you alone with Cal._

_Now, doesn't that proove to you that he's telling you the truth?_

"I guess I...have no other choice...", Jack finally got out.

He really didn't want to be mean, but so much had happened already to Rose he couldn't risk anything on that matter.

"Great", the other one smiled at him.

He couldn't believe himself that he was actually helping Jack Dawson. He had never thought that possible and that he was actually asking permission from him.

If only Mr. Hockley knew.

"I'm sorry", Jack suddenly choked out.

"About what?"

"You're offering me here to...and all I do, is to be suspicious."

Jack's eyes had started to turn dark again.

"It's just that...that Rose...I don't want anything to happen to her..."

The other one nodded.

"I'm here for over a month already and let's face it, the truth is that I may never come out again. There's no one, who could proove my innocence and Mr. Hockley he...he doesn't like to lose."

_'Yes that's surely true'_, the other one mumbled under his breath.

"You don't have to worry about Mr. Hockley. I know how to take care of such people. Believe me."

Jack eyed him, not quite sure what to think.

"And about the story with the diamond, who know I wouldn't give up, if I were you. Maybe there's still someone, who could help you."

"That won't be possible, but thank you for trying to cheer me up", Jack told him.

_Oh, but of course it is_ the other one thought.

Both couldn't know however that soon the diamond would be their least problem.


	92. Chapter 92

Bridget was enjoying the time with Cal. She couldn't know of course that he only used her for his evil plans. She really was happy that finally a man showed some interest in her. Cal knew how to charm women.

Rose would be back at his side sooner than she thought and there was nothing that Dawson could do about it, because he wouldn't know about it until it was too late already.

Cal looked at the woman sitting in front of him.

He had invited her to dinner, reservating a whole room for them. He didn't want to be seen by anybody.

Bridget smiled lovingly at him.

She really didn't understand how, why Rose had always been talking to badly about Cal. In last week he had been the perfect gentlemen. If Rose had known about this, she could've told her of course that Cal had also been the perfect gentlemen around her, before he finally knew that she would marry. And afterwards, after he had seen her as his property, his attitude towards her had quickly changed.

Cal knew of course that this stupid girl was falling in love with him. He didn't care the least about her. There had never been anyone that he really loved. And he luckily he didn't. Thinking about Dawson was a warning to him about what happened to people, when they lost control of there feelings.

To turn her over on his side had been easier than he had first thought. But presents and gifts seemed to make it up to every woman.

He tried to return her smile.

"I know what you've heard about me. But I'm not like this. My wife you know I love her. You don't know how hard it was for me, when I found out that she had someone else."

Bridget looked at him.

The stories she had heard about him were very bad, but now having him sit in front of her, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Look I don't want to say anything against Rose or Mr. Dawson", he added.

Well sure he wanted to tell her something bad about them.

But he knew better than to do that. Openly manupulating her would be too risky. He knew better than that.

"I just don't know what to think."

"What did Mrs. Brown tell you about me?" he asked though not interested in the answer, but he needed to know something to use it against Molly.

"She told me that you...that you raped your wife and that...that you're responsible for the fact that Mr. Dawson is in prison now."

Cal moved over the table a little bit, taking her hand in his.

"And you believe her?" he put on an innocent look while he asked her.

Bridget seemed to be very confused now.

She really felt that this man was different from what she had been told. He had been violentely against her, altough they had been alone many times already, he still hadn't tried anything to scare her.

"Molly has always been good to me, almost like a mother."

"But you think it unfair that Rose can just leave me, I mean what should I do. I really love her." It was a lie and he knew it. But this girl seemed to slowly start to believe him.

"Don't you think that I've the right to be angry with her and Mr. Dawson?"

Bridget looked at him.

He had a point there.

"I mean I've looked at and care for her daughter even though I knew that she wasn't mine and how is she repaying me?" he asked her.

"I'm just so confused."

She never been so close with a man before and surely not someone as handsome as Cal. Yes, he was handsome and altough he was many years older than herself she still felt connected to him.

"Look I don't want to push you", he added.

"Mrs. Dawson..." she began, but was soon stopped.

"Mrs. Hockley, please. I know Rose likes to be called Mrs. Dawson, but it hurts me, when you do so", he told her smiling.

"Mrs. Hockley the things she told me about you..."

"They're not true. Just look at me and tell me, if you really think that I could rape someone?"

Bridget shook her head.

"I guess you're right. I mean I've never thought about it from that perspective, but...I saw them together once I mean your wife and Mr. Dawson. They didn't seem to care at all that I was there too."

"You know how hard this is for me then? Don't you? I lost everything, the woman that I love and her child, which I love like my own daughter", Cal lied, but he could that she really started to believe him.

Bridget nodded.

She scolded herself slightly for judging him so hard. He really had done everything for Rose that was right.

"I just don't know how to make it up to her evermore. Rose is so...I don't know how to put it...she really believes that she's in love with him, but she doesn't know him as well as I do..."

"You mean Mr. Dawson?"

"Yes. You know I think that this is all his doing. He was the one, who talked her into his. He's no good...look I know that he might've been nice to you, but...you know about the diamond right?"

"But he said that he didn't do it."

"Of course he said that. What else should he've said?"

Cal thought about Ruth's word. Yes, Rose wouldn't just come back to him. Jack being in prison was only one side of the plan, but getting Rose back was his main goal.

"Look, I know that Mr. Dawson and I, well we're not exactly the best friends. You can surely guess the reason for that. But to think that...you really believe that I things such as rape my wife...it hurts me, it really hurts me", Cal begged her for understanding.

Bridget stared at him, still not quite sure about everything he had told her.

"You've to give me some time", she told him after a while.

"Of course. But please remember I'm not the evil rapist Rose and Mr. Dawson are calling me", Cal said.

He knew that he had set the first real step.


	93. Chapter 93

AN: I want to thank everyone for their reviews again. And also to everyone, who put my story on their favorite list. I feel very honoured every time I get another review or a mail telling me that someone has put my story on his favourite list.

Jack was a little less concerned, now that he knew that Mr. Bolton would look after Rose. Rose had told him that she would visit him today and he was looking forward to that. Rose arrived somewhere around noon.

Although it was already quite cold outside, they still decided to walk around in the garden, as this place would be, where they would be alone.

They both hoped that all this would soon be over.

Jack and Rose sat down under a tree on a bench, Jack putting an arm around her and Rose snuggling closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Feeling her shivering, Jack quickly removed his jacket and handed it to Rose.

"Do you want to go inside?"

Rose shook her hand.

"No, your jacket will be enough", she told him. "I love this place here."

"Me too and I love you, so much my dear", Jack said kissing her on her head.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment trying to forget everything bad, just imagining Jack holding her. Jack was whispering sweet little things in her ear. Rose was glad that they were alone outside here and that this Mr. Bolton hadn't shown up. It was not that she didn't like him, but she wanted to have Jack for herself.

Their time was already very limited.

"Mr. Lansdowne told me about the new hearing", Rose choked out after a while.

Jack however didn't really intend to talk about that one now.

"Mmh", he simply said turning to Rose and stroking her hair.

"Do you think that we've any chance to win?" she asked him.

Jack didn't answer her instead he placed little kisses on her head.

"Jack! I'm talking to you", Rose told him trying to sound angry, but she smiled while she did so indicating that she wasn't.

"You've wonderful hair. You know that?"

"I mean what, if we're…?" she started again, but stopped by Jack lifting her head up and kissing her on her lips.

Afterwards he looked at her with seductive eyes.

"Yes?"

"Jack, you should take this a little bit more serious. Cal is dangerous and he…", she began, but Jack cut her in.

"I don't want to talk about him now, my dear. I want to talk about us, about our life together."

"But…what if…?"

Jack put a finger on her mouth to silence her.

"No, no Rose, not what if my love. He's isn't going to win, do you hear me? Caledon Hockley may have won all battles against us until now, but he isn't going to win this one. I won't let you take him away from me."

"I'm just concerned that's all."

"Hey, trust is going to be fine. We've survived so many things together, especially you, I'll be dammed, if this stupid necklace will be destroying everything now."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right", he tried to reassure her.

Rose leaned her head back to his shoulder, closing her eyes again.

"In fact don't you think that we should start to talk about a home for ourselves?" Jack asked her, getting Rose to turn up her head again.

What had he just said?  
A home for them, together with Jack.

This thought was almost too good to be true and Rose immediately believed that she must've gotten things wrong.

"What did you just say?"

"I said we should look for a flat, where we could live in together or maybe a house, if you like that better. Or do you want to stay with Molly forever? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Molly and I think it's very generous of her that she lets us live with her, but she's not my family, you're and our children", Jack told her.

Rose felt the tears coming up again.

She couldn't believe that she was actually talking about getting a home with the love of her life.

"Hey, my sweet little angel, why are you crying? Is something wrong with you?" Jack asked her concerned, whipping away her tears with his fingers.

"Did I say something to make you sad? I'm sorry for that. I didn't intend to", Jack added.

Rose shook her head and before Jack knew what was happening she had kissed him on his lips.

"No, what you just said was wonderful. I just never thought that we would even have this conversation. And to answer your question, no I don't want to stay with Molly forever."

"You mean that...?"

"Yes, Mr. Dawson, I'd like very much to get a home with you", she told him smiling.

Jack smiled back while embracing her, drawing her to him and kissing her all over.

"My sweet little Rose, you'll see before you know it everything bad will be over and we'll be living together in our own home with our children."

Rose happily closed her eyes.

"And with a dog", she added. "I mean if…if you've nothing against...?" she began, but was stopped by Jack.

"Of course not, you're getting everything you want my love. I can't wait to start our real life together. And to finally see this baby here", he said moving his hands up and down her belly.

Rose could only smile again.

"I think you'll be a wonderful father, Jack."

"And you'll be a wonderful mother, my love", he told her back kissing her again.

They were completely contend with themselves now, both imagening their future life together. Neither of them was aware of the dark clouds building up in front of them and neither of them knew that this would be the last time that they would see each other for a long time.


	94. Chapter 94

Molly had been noticing the slightly chances in Bridget. The girl's mind seemed to be somewhere else. She was always dreamy these days. Not that Molly had anything against that, but Bridget tended to forget things now, liking buying the right ingredients at the market.

Looking into her eyes the live experienced Molly immediately sensed that her faraway status must've something to do with a man. And never being one to bag away, Molly was of course eager to know with whom she was meeting.

She had Bridget to the market again, but she knew that she must be back every minute now. Molly really had to talk to her.

Before she could even think about with what she should start, she heard the door open.

Bridget stepped into the room carrying two heavy bags.

"Did you get everything?" Molly asked her.

"Yes, Mrs. Brown."

"Great. Now I think we should start cooking."

Bridget looked at her nervously somehow. Molly noticed this immediately.

"Is something wrong with you?"

"No, I…nothing is wrong."

Molly eyed her suspiciously.

"Don't you want to tell me his name?"

"What?"

"You're meeting a man, aren't you?"

Bridget stared at her.

How did she know?

"Honey, don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I'm very happy for you actually. But you've to bring him with you. I want to meet him and I'm sure Rose and Jack want to."

'_Don't you think, it's unfair…I did everything for them'_

Bridget remembered Cal's words.

Yes, it was unfair.

Poor Cal.

Before Bridget could tell her everything further, Josephine and Rose walked into the room.

"Oh, hello you two. Guess what our Bridget here has found her first boyfriend."

Josephine was immediately interested. She liked Bridget; she was not much older than herself and more like a friend than a servant.

"Really? That's wonderful to hear. What's his name? Are we going to meet him soon?" Josephine asked her in a rush never even giving Bridget the choice to answer.

Now, what could she say?

She couldn't tell them that Cal was her friend and besides he wasn't even her friend, he was Rose's husband and the two of them should come together again.

Cal had so completely influenced her that she couldn't think clearly anymore.

"I don't have a boyfriend", she tried to sound convincing, but wasn't very successful.

Maybe the thought of Cal and Rose together was not what she wanted.

_I could make him happy? _

_What does he need Rose for? _

_She's only thinking of her Jack anyways._

"But you're seeing someone."

"Mrs. Brown, it's nothing serious."

"You don't like those questions, I know. Well, alright, now go and meet him. Rose and I will make the lunch. Right, honey?"

Rose nodded.

"Oh I completely forgot, I'm invited to a party at Becky's, I mean an overnight party. Can I go there? Please, Mama", Josephine begged her.

Rose thought about for a minute.

She wasn't really happy about it, as she knew that Molly would also be meeting friends tonight and looked like Bridget also wouldn't be there. Rose didn't really want to be alone.

But maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. At least not for Josephine, it would keep her mind off of her father.

"Are there going to be any parents as well?" Rose asked back.

"Of course Mrs. Edison will be there and some other mother too, but I don't know her name", she answered.

"Well, alright you can go. But you know no alcohol and…" Rose warned her.

"I know and no drugs. Mama, I'm no little child anymore. Can I go now? I promised Becky that I'll help her with the food."

"Of course, just go on and tell everyone hello", Rose told her.

Josephine quickly gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, said good bye to everyone and was out of the door.

Bridget soon followed her to meet with Cal.

Molly's worries hadn't ceased however.

Something was very wrong here, she just didn't know what.

…

"Will you be alright being here tonight?" Molly asked Rose.

She was going to a classical concert with an old friend of hers tonight and afterwards they would surely eat something together. Molly knew that she wouldn't be here before four in the morning.

"It's just one night, Molly. I'll be alright. I mean what should happen?"

Molly looked at her, getting a really bad feeling, but she quickly dismissed that thought.

Rose was right. What should happen?

"Did you see Jack today?" Molly knew that this was a stupid question to ask as Rose spent more time with him in prison than at home.

"Yes, we talked about getting a home for ourselves."

"You want to move out of here?" Molly asked a little bit hurt.

"Oh, Molly it's not that we don't like you, but Jack and I...we…I mean you've been really generous to us…but…" Rose stammered on.

"Rose, honey, hey calm down. I'm not mad at you at all, of course I understand your wish", Molly told her "I hope however that you'll still be visiting me. I want to see that baby of yours."

"Of course we will."

Molly suddenly remembered the time.

"I'm honey, I really got to go. I don't want to be late. But you'll tell me everything tomorrow, is that clear", she told her smiling.

She was almost out of the door, when she turned around again.

"You're really going to be alright?" Molly asked her again

"You're too concerned Molly. There's no need to worry about me, nothing is going to happen to me. Now go on and meet your friend", Rose reassured her.

Molly told her goodbye again and left the house.


	95. Chapter 95

Cal had planned everything already, in case the opportunity to carry out his plot would come. He just didn't think that it would be so soon. He had talked to some men – men, who would do anything for money and whom he knew nobody would believe at court.

The idea to talk this silly maid into believing him to be the sad abandoned husband had been his best one for years. She really thought that he cared about her and she seemed to be falling in love with him.

Before the gutter rat would even know what was happening, Rose would be in his arms forever.

Cal smiled to himself, proud that he had come up with such a brilliant strategy.

_Dawson will be heartbroken._

But he stole his wife, it was his own fault. Nobody should think that he could mess up with Caledon Hockley and think that he could get away with it. Cal was even happier, when he imagined Jack's face, when he found out.

He remembered Jack's threats to him about killing him, when he would do something so his family – his family, how funny. He had given this slut and her daughter everything.

_And she repays me with calling me a rapist!_

But all that would soon be alright again and Rose would be back where she belonged. And she wouldn't be able to ever run away again and nobody would help her, because nobody would know that she was even here.

Cal poured himself another glass of brandy, when thinking about it.

Then he could fuck her every time he wanted to and Dawson wouldn't stop him ever again. Cal could feel himself getting hard at the thought. He loved the picture of her being completely depended on him, screaming underneath him and begging him to stop. But he wouldn't stop of course. The little whore needed to be fucked hard, he knew she wanted it.

He didn't care at all about he was doing to her, she was his wife, she needed to pleasure him whenever he wanted it.

_And the little slut surely enjoys it with the gutter rat._

The baby she was carrying he would just get of rid, when it was born – if it was born. Cal still hoped that he could get rid of it before.

…..

Bridget arrived at his doorstep in the late afternoon. She hadn't told Molly, where she would be going exactly. Later it would turn that it would've been better for her and for Rose, if she would've done so. But the young naïve Bridget wasn't aware of the danger that what building up before her. She really cared about Cal and thought it unfair how he was treated by Jack and Rose after everything he did for her and her daughter.

The question was, if she would've even believed Molly or Rose, if she had told him about her meetings with Cal. Bridget was totally blinded by her feelings for Cal.

She already thought about him splitting up with Rose, so that she could be with him.

She couldn't wait to see him, she already missed him.

_He's really a great man, I don't understand why Mrs. Hockley is making up all these lies about him._

In her mind Cal wouldn't harm a fly.

She was standing in front of his house, loudly knocking on the door.

…

Cal was surprised, when he heard a knock on the door. He had awaited anybody. His first thought was that Ruth had returned. She was actually meeting a friend today and had told him that she wouldn't be back until late in the evening.

'_I wonder who's disturbing me now'_ he thought to himself being a little bit angry about the sudden interruption.

When he opened the door and saw Bridget standing her, he immediately smiled at her. Maybe it was time to carry out his plan?

"Oh, Bridget. I didn't know that it was you. I'm sorry that it took me so long to answer the door."

Cal still hadn't hired any knew maid to replace Pauline. He couldn't risk having anyone helping Rose again. And Ruth could also be helped by the cook Harriet.

Bridget watched Cal. He looked like as if she had just interrupted him with something very important.

"I'm sorry to have come here at this time of the day. But I wanted to see you", she told him.

'_I've missed you'_ she wanted to add, but left. She didn't want to sound like a little girl.

"No, problem, I was just working on something, but please come in."

Bridget gladly stepped inside.

Cal offered her a glass of brandy.

"No, thank you, just some water."

Cal poured out something of the carafe standing on the table and sat down in front of her.

His mind wasn't at all with her of course.

Why Bridget didn't have to know this.

"So tell why did you come here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you. I know it sounds childish, but…I really feel save with you and I'm always happy to be around you."

Cal smiled to himself that his plan was working so perfectly. He couldn't have hoped for this.

"Mrs. Brown asked me today, if I had a boyfriend. She seems to guess that there's something…but don't worry, I didn't tell her anything about you."

So Molly was sensing something?

He should really move on with his plan, before this silly woman destroyed it.

"I'm glad that you believe me. You don't know what it is like to be seen as a monster by everybody", Cal then told her trying to sound really hurt and depressed. "I never really had a real friend in live."

Bridget immediately felt sorry again for him.

"But you've me, I'm your friend", she said to him taking his hand into hers and squeezing it.

She really wondered how his wife could've come up with such a lie. This man should be a rapist? No, that wasn't possible.

_Stupid girl._

"Thank you, Miss Bridget. You don't know how much this means to me, knowing that finally someone cares for me and not because he's just concerned about my money."

"I would never ask anything like that from you. I love you for who you're, not for what you have", Bridget reassured him looking lovingly at him.

Cal couldn't believe how perfect everything was going.

"I just wanted to tell you that. I can't stay long however."

"Why not?"

"Well Mrs. Brown has gone out and the young Misses Daw…sorry I mean Miss Hockley is at a friend's party..." Bridget went on in a rush.

"So Rose is alone at the moment."

"Yes, but she won't be for long. I promised Mrs. Brown that I would return quickly."

_Oh, but you won't return soon._

_In fact you won't return at all._

_So Rose was alone._

_Rose was alone. _

That was too good to be true, but it was true.

Finally the time had come and the little gutter rat couldn't do anything about it.

_I'm sure that he misses his sweet little angel. _

But Cal couldn't care less about him. He had taken everything from him.

_Now he would finally pay for everything. _

He was sure that Jack would never get over Rose. He knew him enough for this.

"I'm sorry to hear that you've to go so soon, however I wanted to give you something", Cal than told her.

He wasn't the least bit interested in hearing anymore from this silly girl. He just wanted to get Rose back and be able to fuck her again.

"You've something for _me_?" she asked him in disbelieve.

She couldn't believe her luck.

"Yes, I hope you don't find it to…well interfering. I mean we don't know each other that well."

"No, not at all."

"Great", Cal told her and got up. "Just wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Now it was time for repay.

He already imagined himself being intimate with Rose again. He loved it with her, her screams and her begging him to stop only aroused him more.

But first he had to get rid of this stupid girl sitting in his living room. Luckily Ruth had gone out today, so everything could go on as planned.

Cal knew exactly what to do.

He went to Rose's old room and got out the first scarf he could find.

He didn't need to get hurts hands doing what had to be done.

When he got back Bridget was awaiting him impatiently.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to search for it a little bit. I've actually brought it for Rose, I admit this…but well I want you to have it", Cal told her in a sweet voice handing her the scarf.

Bridget gratefully took from his hands.

This must be mulberry silk.

"This is really for me?" she gasped in shock that he would give her something like that.

"Of course it is. I hope you're not mad at me for giving you something that I actually intended for my wife."

"No, not at all, in fact I feel very honoured that you would give such a wonderful thing to me. I've never had something like that."

"It was my pleasure. Now don't you want to try it on?" Cal offered her.

He was tired of the talking with her.

"Sure."

Bridget took the scarf and moved in around her neck.

"Over there we've a mirror, if you want to look at yourself", he told her.

"Thank you", Bridget said smiling at him moving over to the mirror.

"I feel like a real lady", she told him standing before it.

Cal then went up to her standing behind her.

"You know a real wears it like this", he said to her getting hold of both ends of the scarf.

Bridget found that her neck hurt, he was drawing it together too tight.

"Please stop…that's…" she began, but she didn't get any further.

Cal just got in more tighter.

Her eyes got wide with fear and she started to gasp for breath.

But it was soon over and she fell on the floor.

"You silly girl, did you really think I loved you? Stupid slut", he hit her head body with his feet.

"Now we'll seen how the little whore will enjoy being with me tonight."

Cal bent down to her to search for the key to Molly's house, finding it in the end in her inner pocket.

He quickly got the corpse inside the backseat of his car and moved a sheet over it to cover it. He drove to the most horrible part of town and simply through her out behind some garbage cans.

The next thing he did was driving straight up to Molly's house. He parked his car a few blocks away.


	96. Chapter 96

Rose was lying in bed, thinking of her live ahead with Jack. She closed her eyes and imagining Jack holding their baby in his arms. All that he had missed with Josephine, he would experience now with their new child. Jack would be wonderful; he was wonderful with Josephine too.

Rose hadn't thought about the fact that this baby could be Cal's child for weeks now, Jack simply made her forget everything sad that had happened to her.

'_Don't you think that we should get our own home?'_

She smiled, when she remembered his words.

Everything she had had to endure during her marriage with Cal, she would now be repaid with by Jack and his love for her. She thought about the first time they met, when he had talked her out of committing suicide. She had been furious with him at first, but afterwards she was happy about it.

_It was all fate. _

She was glad that she had been able to keep her virginity and give this most intimate thing to Jack. He had been so gentle back then, always asking her for permission before he did anything. And she hadn't felt any real pain during her first time. And later on, when she had been raped by Cal, Jack had never pushed and tried to have sex with her. He had waited until she had come to him.

Rose still remembered the wonderful last time they had slept together and Jack being so caring to her, touching her like a delicate flower and yet also harsh with his artists hands. Rose couldn't wait to have him back with her at her bedside. She didn't sleep very well, when he wasn't there. She needed his arms wrapped around her again.

She didn't want to think about Jack still being in prison now. He would soon come out and then they would get a home for themselves and start finally living as a real family.

Rose smiled happily thinking of everything they would together. They'd be finally able to travel and experienced all the things together that they had talked about.

Rose still hadn't been able to ride the roller coaster or to ride a horse without a side saddle, although riding without it wasn't such a scandal anymore as it had been all those years ago, when they first talked about it.

Rose opened her eyes again and looked at the ring on her finger.

Jack had been so nervous, when he had given it to her.

_Even though he didn't have any reason for that, I would've never said no._

Rose felt herself yawning, she really was tired now. She closed her eyes, her last thoughts being of Jack and their daughter.

…...

Cal took no time in opening the door and stepping into the room. He knew that no one was at home, but he still tried to keep quiet. He looked around every room, finally finding the one Rose was sleeping in.

He bent over her and could hear her whispering _his_ name.

"Jack", she whispered in her sleep.

_They were standing inside a flied and Jack was embracing her and kissing her all over, telling her how much he loved her._

"I love you too", she whispered to herself again.

Cal watched her for a little while.

So she's thinking of the gutter rat again.

He would know how to stop this.

He had been standing there long enough now; he reached out his right hand and touched her cheek.

Rose still in her sleep thought it was Jack and started to smile again.

"Mmh…Jack".

"I'm not Jack, sweet pea", Cal told her.

Her eyes immediately opened and she was wide awake in one second.

"Oh my…", she didn't get any further however as Cal put a hand on her mouth to silence her.

"You're wondering what I'm doing here, aren't you sweet pea?" Cal asked the frightened Rose.

"Well, I thought that it was finally time for you to come back to me. After all you're still my wife. And a wife needs to be with her husband. Don't you think so, sweet pea?"

He removed his hand for her to speak.

"You're not my husband Cal. Jack is", she spat out.

Cal wanted to hit her, but restrained himself. He had enough time for this later on.

"Well, well, well sweet pea, I don't think that I like very much what you told me. But I will deal with you later. Now come stand up and get dress!" he told her in a voice that Rose knew better not to argue with him.

If only Jack would be here now.

If only anyone would be here now.

"Come on a little bit faster Rose", Cal told getting a little impatient.

Rose shakily stood up and moved over to her closet taking out a dress and a coat to put on.

"You're wondering how I could know that you would be alone today and where I got the key from, aren't you?" Cal read her mind.

"Yes", Rose answered her voice indicating how nervous she was.

"Well, I had a little date with your maid. What was her name again? Oh, yes Bridget. She was quite outspoken and told me that everyone was out besides you."

Rose decided not to ask the other question about what happened to Bridget.

She didn't want to anger him even more.

"Rose, come on", Cal told her, being very annoyed now.

But with her shaking hands everything took longer as usual.

After almost five minutes she was dressed after all.

"Great, come on now", Cal said to her taking her hand.

"Won't I need any more things?"

"No", Cal simply told her.

They were on their way out of the room, when Josephine suddenly returned.

"Mama, where are you?" she asked aloud. "I'm sorry to have woken you up. I just wanted to know, if we've any more chocolate left."

Inside Cal whispered to Rose.

"Tell her something to get her to leave again, but if you should mention to her that I'm here, I will make you very, very sorry and your Jack as well. Is that clear?" Cal threatened her.

Rose just nodded.

She went out to Josephine.

The girl sensed that something was wrong.

"Mama is everything alright?" she asked her.

"Yes, sure honey. What can I do for you?"

"Really everything is alright. I'm just tired that's all", Rose added.

"Sorry to have woken you up."

"No problem. What can I do for you?"

"Do we've any more chocolate?"

"I think so yes. Have you run out of it?"

"Yes", Josephine nodded. "I promised Becky that I would get some."

"So you've run all the way in the middle of the night? You shouldn't do this", Rose scolded her hoping that she would understand.

"I'm sorry", Josephine said.

"Just don't tell your father."

Rose moved over to the cabinet in the kitchen and took some chocolate handing it to Josephine.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you. I got to go again, by Mama", she said giving her a little kiss on her cheek and a quick hug. "See you tomorrow then. Oh and are we going to visit Papa together tomorrow?"

Rose just nodded, not being able to answer anything as she feared that she would start crying.

"Great well have a nice day…I mean night."

With that Josephine was out again and Cal stepped out of the room, where he had been hiding.

"I'm not so sure about you sweet pea, but I'm surely going to have nice night."

Rose shivered knowing very well what he meant.

…

Cal dragged Rose out of the house, putting a hand over her mouth so that she couldn't scream and sat her into the car driving with her to her old house.

He then grabbed her, dragged her down to the basement and threw her into a room, where nothing but a small table, a chair and a bed stood. Rose had never seen that room before. She hadn't known that it existed.

Rose looked at him seeing the lust in his eyes.

She wanted to scream at him and hit him, but she was so scared she couldn't move.

Cal moved closer to her, touching her cheek.

"Yes, I'm really going to have a nice night, sweet pea."


	97. Chapter 97

AN: This chapter is very much M again.

Cal stared at her with lust in his eyes.

He moved up to her and threw her on the bed.

Cal ripped her skirt up, touching her inner thighs, moving his hands up and down, and then he removed her underwear, all the while holding her down with the other hand.

Cal slid a finger inside her clit, enjoying the feeling very much. Rose gasped in sheer terror.

"Fucking slut, I'm going to enjoy to now and every other time I want and your little gutter rat won't be there to do anything about it."

"Please Cal stop. I do anything…but please…"

"Of course you will you little slut", he told her shoving his finger deeper inside her.

"Fucking little slut. You like that don't you?"

"Please my baby…"

"I don't care about your baby, you whore. I just want to fuck you forever and no one's going to stop me anymore."

Cal hungrily kissed her then.

Rose could only think of the pain, she breathed in, but it didn't help very much.

Cal shoved another one of his fingers inside her.

Rose cried out in pain, digging her fingernails in his skin.

"Fucking cunt! You're going to regret this", he told her.

He let go of her for a little while, to remove his pants and underwear getting his member out.

Rose gasped in horror.

"Please don't…", Rose sensed what was coming.

"What you don't like doing this? Didn't you do it with your little gutter rat?" he mocked.

"Cal, no…" Rose was begging him with tears in her eyes now.

"Take it into your mouth Rose and suck it and don't stop until I tell you so."

Rose moved up to him, in sheer horror and took him into her mouth. He was quite hard already she could feel it.

"Now suck it!" he shouted at her.

Rose did as she was told, she didn't have a choice. Cal took her head in his hands and pressed her further to him.

"More", he told her through his moans.

He could feel himself coming, but he didn't care to tell Rose. He wanted to come inside her.

"Yeah you little slut, you're doing great. Just like I expected from a whore."

Rose thought she would burst, if she didn't stop now. She couldn't do it anymore.

"Why are you stopping? Did I tell you to do so? I want to come inside you fucking slut. Now come on, suck it some more."

_Come inside me? Oh my god._

Rose took him into her mouth again, moving up and down.

"Oh my god…Rose…slut…you're fucking good…I'm coming…I'm…fuck that feels good…" Cal got out in a rush his squirm spilling into Rose.

Rose choked around him, trying to breath normally.

She immediately backed away.

"Now lick it", he told her.

"Cal, please…" she begged him again.

"Just do what I tell you!"

Rose obeyed, starting to suck on him again.

"No, not like this, do it with your finger. I want you to lick my cum with your finger. But wait let me lay down first."

Cal laid down on the bed again.

Rose moved to him licking his juice from him.

"Good, you're talented Rose. But well you had a good master, me. I'll make you scream in pleasure every day from now on."

"Enough of this now", he told her after a while.

"I want to taste you in some other way too."

Cal ripped up her dress completely now to reveal her breasts. She was now naked to his eyes, who were staring her with desire. He started to suck on her breasts hardening her nipples. He could feel himself getting hard again. Just the thought that would soon be inside her again aroused him even more.

He shoved a finger inside her again.

"So wet Rose? I think someone's waiting to be fucked."

Rose looked at him in sheer terror. If only Jack would be here now.

"Jack…" she got out in a bare audible whisper.

"Your Jack isn't going to help you now. He'll never do so again. I guess now you're left to my mercy", Cal laughed shoving his finger deeper inside her.

Rose shifted underneath him, trying to get away, but it was no use. He was too strong for her.

Cal removed his finger and instead positioned himself above her. He spread her legs apart then.

Without warning he thrust himself inside her, moving faster by the minute.

Rose cried out in pain.

"Oh my god...my baby", she choked out.

Cal didn't even listen to her; he just slammed inside her harder and harder.

Droving out of her for a while and just slammed inside her again.

"Take this you little slut…oh I know you're enjoying this. You can be grateful that you have me."

Cal thrust himself inside her once again, feeling his climax coming up and spilling his seed inside her.

"Now, how does this feel?" he asked not awaiting an answer though.

He moved out of her and Rose was sure that it was over now, but it soon turned out that she was wrong. Cal didn't think of stopping.

"Now, get on your knees", Cal told her firmly

"No, please…"

"Do it!"

Rose did as she was told.

She felt Cal grab her ass from behind and without further warning he thrust inside her from behind making her gasp in pain again. It hurt even more than in the normal way, if this was even possible.

Cal took on some speed, grasping her breasts as he did so.

_Please just let this be over._

Rose only wanted to die now.

Cal entered her harder and harder, feeling his climax coming up again.

His orgasm hit him hard and he gasped his breath.

Rose didn't feel any pleasure, only pain.

"My god sweet pea…didn't this feel good. I bet you little gutter rat wasn't able to pleasure you like this?" Cal finally told her moving out of her and collapsing beside her on the bed.

Rose was by now crying uncontrollable.

"Oh but sweet pea, I thought that little sluts like you like to do this?" he mocked her again.

"I only did this because I love you."

He knew very well that what he had done to her had nothing to you with love.

"Jack is going to find me. He's going to look for me and he'll make you pay for what you did."

Cal slapped her then.

"Don't you ever mention this scums name again! From now on it's just me and you in your life. And you will call me master from now and just do what I tell you. I'll enjoy to every night if I intend to and maybe I even bring some friends with me, you'll enjoy you too."

"Why shouldn't Jack be able to find me?"

Cal decided to ignore the fact that she had mentioned his name again, at least for now.

"Because he'll think that you're dead."

Before Rose could say anything he snatched her engagement ring from her finger.

"You'll be found in a fire or better you'll be burned down in the fire. The only thing to be found will be that ring", he told her holding it up.

"You know I realized that what was important to me was not that you were my wife, but that I just love fucking you every day and night."

"Oh my god…" Rose eyes shone with fear as she realized what this meant.

Jack would think she had burned in that fire and wouldn't look for her anymore. Nobody would look for her anymore. She would Cal's sex slave for the rest of her life.

"I see you've got it sweet pea. I believe your gutter rat will be quite heart broken, be it. I don't care. At least he has his daughter. For now."

"You wouldn't? Cal, please you can do anything you want with him, but please leave her alone."

"Of course sweet pea of course. You're young enough still, it's just you're too getting older and I may need someone…"

"No, Cal…"

"But sweet pea. I already told Dawson that I would do it and I'm no liar. But well for the time being you'll be enough for me."

Rose signed being a little bit relieved.

"So from now on it's not Cal anymore, but simply master. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Cal I mean master."

"Good, excuse me now sweet pea. I've some other things to do."

He got up again and straightened his pants up.

Afterwards he left closing the door behind.

Rose just fell on the bed, crying as though nothing could stop her.

Now everything was lost.

She would be bound to Cal forever.


	98. Chapter 98

Molly worriedly spaced around the room, neither Rose nor Bridget could be found anywhere.

She had come back an hour earlier and hadn't found anyone. What if something happened to them?

Rose and Bridget weren't the type of people, who would just leave. They normally told her so, when they planned to go out. She knew that Bridget had wanted to meet someone, but she didn't think that is would take her so long. After all she had told her that she should come back soon. Bridget had been dreamy lately, but you could count on her.

And Rose?

There was no place Rose could've gone in the middle of the night. She knew that Rose wanted to spend every minute with Jack, but she couldn't have visited him now.

Molly really started to get nervous now.

She had noticed that Rose's coat wasn't there as well.

Hell, where could she have gone?

Molly decided that waiting wouldn't help anyone, least not Rose and Bridget. She put on her coat again and ran up to the nearest police station.

…

At the police station Molly wasted time to get to the point.

"I'm looking for a friend, well actually two friends", she told the nearest policeman.

"Alright Misses?"

"Brown. But that's not important now. My friends are."

He didn't seem to be very interested however.

"Alright what did they look like?"

"Look like? Don't you want to know their names first?"

"Sure, tell me their names Mrs. Brown", he told her finding some book still more interesting.

Molly had enough now.

She slammed her hand on the table.

"Dam it, look at me now!" she shouted at him.

"I just told that I'm missing someone and you just sit here calm and eat your sandwich."

"Everyone has to eat once in a while, lady", he told her his mouse full.

"But not now, when I'm talking to you!"

Another policeman came out from behind, having heard Molly's screams. He was much older than the other one.

"What's going on here? Can I help you with something?" he asked her being a little bit shocked at her outburst. Women weren't expected to be like this.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for my shouting."

"It's alright. Now what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for two people a friend of mine and my maid. They're missing."

"Please come over here and sit down."

Molly followed him over to his desk and sat down in front of him.

"So, please tell me. Who are you missing?"

"As I said a friend and my maid."

"And their names?"

"Bridget Miller is my maid and Rose Daw…I mean Hockley is my friend", Molly corrected herself. For the police Rose would most likely still be known as Mrs. Hockley.

"Mrs. Caledon Hockley you mean?"

"Yes."

"I heard the stories with her husband, I mean about the rape and everything."

"Do you believe it?"

"Lady, I'm working as a policeman for almost thirty years now. There's nothing I wouldn't believe. I know how rich people tend to turn everyone around and how they think that they can buy everything with money. Do you think that her husband has something to do with her disappearing?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's…maybe I'm just too concerned. I went out today to a concert with her friend and Rose's daughter, she's still at a party. In short she was alone at home and I simply can't imagine where she could've gone."

"And the other woman?"

"Bridget went out to meet someone."

"But you don't know whom."

Molly shook her head.

"Doesn't make it easy, you know? I mean both are grown up women, maybe they really come back."

"Yes and maybe not. Bridget never went out and Rose…she's still far to frighten after everything that happened to her to risk going out alone."

"Have you got a photo of them?" he asked her.

Molly immediately took out her purse.

"Here", she said handing them to him.

"Thank you."

"Do you think that you'll find them?" Molly required knowing.

"I can't promise you anything. Sadly every year there're millions of missed person, some come back safely and well…some not. But I'll do my best."

"Isn't there anything I can help you with?"

Before he could answer three other policemen came inside and started talking loudly.

"I can't believe it. It must've been horrible", one said.

"I've seen anything like this before. The poor families", another one added.

The other two nodded.

"What happened?" the policeman having talked to Molly before asked them.

"There was an explosion in the city, everyone is dead. It's said that about ten people died. Their bodies are burned down so much that they is doesn't seem to be possible to identify them."

"Oh my god", Molly choked out.

"Where did it happen?"

"Somewhere in the city, near the harbour."

"We don't even know the names of the victims. What if we never find their relatives to tell them about their deaths?"

"We only found that ring here", one of them said.

Molly eyes widened in shock.

"That can't be", she got out.

"Do know that ring, Mrs. Brown?"

The other handed it to her.

'_Molly, I've to show you something, Jack asked be to marry him today. Here see what he brought me.'_

Rose had been so happy back then.

It couldn't be, it simply couldn't be.

"Yes, I recognize it. It's Rose's ring. She…got it from Jack…I mean Mr. Dawson. They're you know…together. They love each other."

Even the normally sustained Molly was feeling weak now.

"Could it be that this Mr. Dawson had something to do with her disappearing?"

"Jack? No, certainly not. He loves her; he would never do any harm to her", she firmly shook her head while answering.

"And maybe the other woman?"

Molly was getting angry now. Jack had more than once saved Rose from that evil monster Cal and now they were really thinking that he would do something bad to a woman.

But of course, she shouldn't charge them too harsh.

It was their job to ask.

"Jack can't do anything to anyone at the moment, because he's in prison. Mr. Hockley has accused him of stealing a diamond from him", Molly told them still holding the ring in her finger.

The final realization hit her as she suddenly became aware of the fact that Rose wouldn't return anymore. She was dead and everything that she and Jack had looked forward to do, would be lost forever.

_My god Jack and Josephine…_

How could she tell them that her mother and Jack's love of his life would never come back to them?


	99. Chapter 99

The policemen around Molly explained to her how they come to the spot of the explosion. The dead corpses didn't have any real faces anymore and their arms and legs were spread all over. They didn't even know which leg belonged to which body.

It had been a horrible sight.

"How could this happen?" Molly asked them unbelieving.

"We still haven't found the final reason for the explosion; most likely it was some machine at the harbour."

Molly let his words sink into her.

"The safety measures were obviously not carried out correctly."

"You mean it was sabotage?" Molly wanted to know.

"Yes maybe sabotage, maybe just sloppiness."

"Sloppiness? Just because didn't do his work correctly around people had to die? What about their families?" Molly screamed at him, but she knew of course that it wasn't his fault,

How should she tell Jack and Josephine?

"Mrs. Brown, I assure you that we'll investigate anything. We'll find out, who or what caused this. The culprits will be dragged to court. They will be paying the price for their infamous actions."

"That doesn't make the victims come back from the dead again", Molly simply stated. "I'm sorry; I know that you're only doing your job here. I trust that you'll do anything to find, who's responsible for that."

Jack and Rose had been so happy lately. Rose had finally overcome what she had to endure with Cal. Rose had even told her that they wanted to get a house on their own. And the baby…oh god it baby, it was dead as well.

Molly knew how much Rose and Jack had looked forward to having another that they could finally raise together. Jack had missed so much with Josephine and would've finally gotten the chance for another baby and now this. Molly remembered Rose's happy face lately, when she told her that Jack was always so nice to her.

'_I've been happier than with him. I can't imagine how I could've ever lived without him.'_

Her eyes had been sparkling.

And Jack too had been so happy. She remembered the day far back on the Titanic, when she borrowed him the pen to write the note for Rose. They had later told her that it had been actually that note, which had brought them together again. They had thought it was fate. And it really was.

But now everything was over.

Rose was dead and gone forever.

Molly decided that it would be better, if she told Josephine first and maybe the girl could help her to tell her father. Molly knew that she was going to put a huge burden on the young girl's shoulders, but she couldn't think of any other way. She didn't feel that she could speak to Jack alone.

"I'm going now", she suddenly told them standing up.

"Mrs. Brown, if we can help…"

"No, thank you I've to do this alone. I just I shouldn't have left her alone tonight. I had a bad feeling already, but I thought that…why did I go out?"

And why did she go out?

What had she done there at the harbour?

But Molly couldn't think straight now. The most important thing now was to tell Josephine. And then both of them would go to Jack.

It was five in the morning already and light had struck again.

"If someone should come with you, Mrs. Brown, just say it. We'll be gladly accompany you", someone offered her.

"Just look for my maid, please. Maybe she's still alive."

But somehow Molly had a bad feeling about her as well.

She told them goodbye then and made her way to the house of the Edison's, where she knew that Josephine would be found.

…

Molly had wanted to take a taxi, but she decided against it. She needed time to think about everything. It was cold outside, but she didn't mind.

How should she tell her?

Which words would be the right one to explain to a little girl that her mother wouldn't return anymore?

Finally everything had looked out so promising for them, they could've started as a real family, which was what every one of them had wished for and how this. Molly hoped that she would be able to turn back time. But of course she couldn't. And she also couldn't walked on this way forever, at last she was standing in front of the house of the Edison's.

Before she would change her mind again, she firmly started to knock on the door.

…

She didn't have to wait long. Inside she heard noise.

Mr. and Mrs. Edison had gotten up. They had dressed up quickly.

"I wonder who this could be at this time of the day."

"Certainly not one of my friends", Mrs. Edison answered at little angry.

"I'm going to look who it is", he told moving over to the door.

A sleepy Mr. Edison opened the door, the clothes still wrinkled.

"Mrs. Brown? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Something horrible has happened. I've to talk to Josephine."

"Well, come in."

Molly followed him inside the house.

"It was Mrs. Brown darling", Mr. Edison told this wife.

"She wants to speak to Josephine."

Mrs. Edison stared at her. Molly looked slightly out of place, not like Molly anymore.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her.

Molly just nodded.

They weren't angry any more that she had woken them up. Something was very wrong here.

"Don't you want to sit down?" she offered her a seat.

Molly sat down.

"I don't know how I should tell them", she choked out.

"Tell whom?" Mr. Edison wanted to know.

"Jack and Josephine."

"Tell them what?" his wife asked.

Molly thought that it would be best to just tell them. Rose was dead; nothing could change that fact now.

"Rose's corpse was found at the harbour. There had been in explosion. I talked to the police already; they're assuming that someone didn't carry out the security measures correctly. Rose…"

"Mama is dead?" a shocked Josephine was standing on the steps leading to the first floor.

She had heard the noises and hadn't been able to fall asleep again, so she decided to get up. She had heard every word that was spoken.

"Please tell me that this isn't true."

But she already knew that it was.

"I'm so sorry, honey", Molly stood up and went over to her and took her into her arms.

Josephine still didn't want to believe it.

"Where is she now? Can I see her?"

"Oh, honey I don't think that a good idea. Your mother wouldn't have wanted for you to remember her like this."

"Like what?"

Molly told her what she knew.

"But how can the police know then that it was Mama's dead body, when her face can't be identified anymore?" Josephine asked grasping at straws.

"Because of this", Molly answered her holding up the ring.

When Josephine recognized the ring, she instantly knew that everything Molly had told her was true.

"That's Papa's ring, her engagement ring that he gave her. She showed it to me afterwards. She would never have taken it down. She was happy back then, when she told me."

"I'm so sorry honey. I don't know what to say", Molly told her hugging her again.

"She and Papa…" she felt the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

This was a dream yes, a dream, she was dreaming all this and she would wake up and everything would be alright again.

"Your father, yes. I've to ask a favour from you Josephine. I know it's hard but…"

"But what?" she asked through her tears.

"You've to help me tell your father. I can't do it alone. I still feel that it's my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone", Molly said to her.

Oh god her father, it would break his heart. Josephine sensed how depressed Molly was.

She went over to her and placed a little kiss on her cheek.

"It's not your fault, Molly. And yes, I'm going to speak to Papa."

"Thank you."

Both of them dreaded this moment, when they had to face him.


	100. Chapter 100

Jack had thought about the life that lay ahead of him with Rose. He still couldn't believe it that they would be together forever now. Jack remembered the day, when she had showed him her engagement ring to Cal.

'_You would've gone straight down to the bottom.'_

But he hadn't wanted her to go down of course.

And then he had asked her if she loved Cal. He had known that it was very rude and he knew of course very well that she didn't love him. He wasn't stupid, he was well aware of the fact that marriages in those classes were normally arranged, why should Rose have been exception? He had wanted to see her reaction.

'_You've being very rude. You can't ask me this.'_

'_It's a normal question do you love the guy or not?'_ he had insisted to know.

'_That's no theme for a conversation'_, she had finally blocked it up with.

Jack had of course never thought that he would actually be the one, whom she finally came to love. Rose had been so out of reach back then. She had been simply too good for him. Through all these years he had never regretted any moment with her. He would do anything for her and would every time save her again. He remembered her frightened eyes, when they had been hanging at the back on the ship.

'_Jack that is where we first met',_ she had told him.

Jack hadn't been able to think of anything else at this moment, but to kiss her on her forehead.

The day he had met Rose again, finally knowing that he had a daughter as well, had been the best one in years. All the loneliness was suddenly gone.

He had remembered how he had told Josephine that he never thought about having a family. And back then it had been true. He hadn't wanted a family with anyone else, but Rose.

Who could've known that this little note would finally bring them together again?

Jack couldn't wait for their baby to be born. He was even more eager somehow than Rose, if this was even possible. He already imagined himself singing children tunes to their child and reading it bedtime stories.

The whole thing was almost too good to be true.

But it was true.

And as soon as Rose would finally be granted a divorce, they would married and would be together forever. And Jack vowed to himself that he would do anything to make her happy.

Rose should never shed a tear again.

And Caledon Hockley would never touch her again, or he'd regret it.

Jack would never let any harm come to her again.

….

Molly and Josephine had thought the whole wear here about a way how they could tell Jack in the easiest way that it wouldn't hurt too much. But they both knew that it was no use. There wasn't any way at all, which would keep Jack from being completely heartbroken.

Molly was proud of Josephine. The girl was really brave.

Finally she would've had both parents and even a sibling soon and now this.

_All, because I had left her alone._

Josephine was such a wonderful girl and she would help her father to overcome her death or at least to help him heal a little bit. She knew that he would never forget her.

Josephine was walking beside her.

She hadn't shed many tears until now.

Molly was sure however that this wasn't, because she didn't feel anything. She obviously wanted to be strong for Jack.

"Maybe I should tell Papa", Josephine told her unexpectedly.

Molly hadn't wanted to ask her that favour, but she was relieved, when she offered it to her. Josephine was still the best choice, when it came to the question who should tell him.

"I'm so proud of you Josephine. I would've never asked you that, but…"

"I need to be strong for Papa. I mean now that Mama is…won't be coming back anymore."

She couldn't say the word_ dead_. It sounded so final too final.

"I'm going to tell Papa, Molly", she told her firmly. "I just still don't how."

Molly took her hand.

"Hey, I'm here for you, honey. We'll do this together", Molly reassured her.

Both were standing outside the prison now.

Working up their whole courage to tell Jack, they climbed up the last few stairs and entered the building.

…

Jack hadn't awaited anyone so early in the morning and he was surprised, when an officer came inside that there were two visitors for him.

It was actually no visit time and no one had officially made a request to see him.

Why was he suddenly allowed to see someone at this time of the day?

Jack looked at the officer; he seemed to be quite worried about something.

"Is everything alright?" he asked him.

"Yes, of course", the officer told him. He already knew the truth, but he had been told by Molly and Josephine that they wanted to tell him themselves.

"Now please follow me, Mr. Dawson. Mrs. Brown and your daughter are waiting for you."

He suddenly realized the mistake he had made.

_And where was Rose? _

That was the first thought that came to Jack's mind.

"And Rose? What about my wife?" Jack asked him. "Hasn't she come with them?"

"I…I don't know…sorry Mr. Dawson", the officer stammered on, quite aware of the fact that Jack must've already sensed that something was wrong by now.

Jack followed the officer to the visitor room, where Molly and Josephine were waiting for him.

Josephine's first thought that came to her mind was to go over to him and hug him, but she sensed that it would be better to tell him everything first.

Molly on the other hand nervously bit her lip.

"Papa, hey, don't you want to sit down", Josephine suggested.

But Jack remained standing.

"Where's Rose? Why didn't she come with you?" he asked instead.

Molly shot Josephine a knowing look, which was also noticed by Jack of course.

He had already noted that the officers had left them completely alone.

Something was quite wrong here.

Why wasn't Rose here?

And why was nobody answering him?

Josephine didn't know what to do.

"Where's Rose?" she heard his voice again.

"Josephine, Molly? What's going on here?" Jack wanted to know.

"Why aren't you answering me?" he added.

Josephine looked at him; she felt the tears coming up again.

Before she could break down, Molly was there to catch her.

"It's alright, dear. Come on, you can do this. We've to tell him", Molly told her trying to comfort her.

Jack too had gone over to her, being really concerned now.

"Hey, honey what's wrong with you?" he asked her wanting to know had caused her such distress. "Has it something do you with Rose?" he added after a while.

Josephine looked at him with tear strained eyes.

She felt herself nod with her head.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, it is it can't be this bad", he told her.

_Oh, Papa, if only you knew._

"What happened?" he wanted to know.

"Maybe you should first sit down, Papa", Josephine again told him trying to regain her breath.

"This is about Rose, right? Something has happened to her."

Josephine looked at him, nodding again.

"Josephine, please tell me", Jack begged her.

Instead of answering him, Josephine showed him the ring.

"How did you get this? Rose would never take it off. Please, I need to know what happened. Is she in danger? Has Hockley done something to her again?" Jack asked her fearing the worst.

He imagined Rose already in Cal's hands. He couldn't know of course now right he was, nobody could.

"She...she…she…is…" Josephine stammered on.

God, how could she tell him?

"She…she…is dead", she finally got out.

Jack firstly thought that he hadn't heard right.

His Rose couldn't be dead. He must've understood something false.

Yes, she would be standing soon here with him again.

And they would marry and…

Jack felt the whole world spinning around and grab a nearby chair to keep him from falling.

"Please, tell me that this isn't true", he finally got out.

Josephine went up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Papa, but it's the truth."

Molly looked at Jack fearing that he would break down at any moment, but he seemed to be strong for Josephine.

"My Rose is dead", he simply stated.

"How…I mean how did this happen?"

"It was an accident at the harbour", Molly told him and afterwards explained everything about the explosion to him and that the police only knew that it was her body, because they had found her engagement ring.

"Why did you leave her alone?" Jack suddenly angrily shot his head back at Molly.

"Jack, I'm sorry I…"

"She could be still alive right now, if you had stayed with her", he added. He knew that it was unfair, but in his mind he didn't want to believe in an accident. Someone had to be responsible for what happened.

"Papa, it's not her fault. You know it", Josephine told him.

Jack just looked at her his eyes unfocused.

"I'm sorry Molly", he suddenly choked out. "I don't know what I was thinking, I…" he began, but soon stopped by Molly, who to went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that Jack. I know that you didn't mean it. You're not yourself at the moment."

He didn't even answer her.

All he could think of was his Rose and that she would never return to him anymore.

He stared into space.

'_I love you Jack.'_

Her sweet voice.

He suddenly thought of the day, when they had made love after Rose had come to him in the middle of the night. They hadn't known back then that it would be for the last time in their life.

'_You don't have to do this.'_

'_But I want to.'_

He could still feel her sweet kisses everywhere. She had been so vulnerable back then and yet so strong so much like his Rose. And how he would feel her touch again and hear her sweet voice.

"She'll never come back."

"No, Papa."

The final realization hit him.

"My Rose she's dead", he got out in the last.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to scream at someone, hit someone, but there was no one there for him to do so. They had overcome so many things together, especially Rose. She had always been so brave.

Jack could feel his feet giving away, but he didn't take hold of the chair anymore. Instead he sank down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollable now.

"Rose", he shouted between sobs.

"Why did you leave me?"

Josephine and Molly looked at him worriedly, not quite sure what they should do.

Josephine finally bent down to him.

"Papa, I…I don't know what to say", she wanted to comfort him, but she too had lost her mother and couldn't find the right words.

"Please don't tell me now that everything will be alright again. Nothing is ever going to be alright anymore."

Molly had known that Jack loved Rose more than anything else in the world. She had known that he would be heartbroken, when he heard about her death, but this was too much even for the normally sustained Molly. She never seen any man before cry over the death of his wife so much as Jack did now.

"Jack…Rose would've…" Molly began, but Jack just shot her an angry look.

"What Molly? What did you want to tell me that I should go on with my life? I don't care about anything ever more. Everything is senseless without her", he told her.

Josephine felt a little bit hurt at his words, but she knew that he wasn't himself now.

"Papa, please you're not the only one who lost someone dear to you", she finally told him.

Jack looked at her. Her eyes full of tears as well.

Yes, Josephine had lost her mother.

And he had to admit that she was much stronger than he.

He was mad at himself now, for his outburst.

"You're right, I'm sorry my dear. You're the only thing that's left to me", Jack said to her tightly embracing her.

Josephine returned his hug.

They tried to comfort each other over Rose's supposed death.


	101. Chapter 101

Josephine and Molly didn't want to leave Jack alone, but they couldn't very well stay with him in his prison cell. Jack had after his outburst and crying for what seemed like hours to everyone, just sat there in the visitor's room and stared into space.

No one of the officers had come back to bring Jack back into his cell or to tell Josephine and Molly to leave. They knew very well how hard it was for them. Everyone had seen how much Jack and Rose loved each other and everyone had wished that they could've been together like two people in love should.

Josephine and Molly tried their best to get through to him, but so far they hadn't achieved anything.

Jack hadn't said a word for an hour or at least it seemed that long. Josephine watched her father; she had never thought that anyone could be this heartbroken.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" he suddenly choked out.

Josephine looked at him in shock.

"Papa, please you don't mean that…"

"Of course, I mean it."

Josephine took a seat beside him and took his hand into hers.

"Papa, I know how much you loved her and I know how much sad you're, but you can't…you can't let this…make you forget everything else."

Jack looked up at her, his eyes still weary.

"I know that you're right. It's just that…Rose she's…I mean she was my life and I can't imagine it without her…but I so happy that I still have you. I just don't know how I can ever get over her death."

Molly let his words sink into her head.

"Josephine and I will help you as good as we can, Jack. You know you're not alone in this."

Jack looked up at her. He didn't quite believe her.

How could the pain of his Rose being dead ever ease?

His sweet Rose was gone forever and nothing would ever changer that.

"I think you should go now. Both of you", Jack told them wanting to me alone.

He would lay down and at least in his dreams his Rose would be with him forever.

"Jack, I don't believe that this would be a good idea. You shouldn't alone now", Molly tried to make him understand.

"I don't care what you think, Molly", Jack firmly answered back.

Josephine didn't know what to say anymore. She had lost her mother, and she was more sad than she could possible describe, but she had inherited the strength from her mother and more even from her grandmother – also being composed and not let your feelings get the best over you. Her father was different. When it came to her mother, he had never thought about what people would think of him.

"Papa, are you really going to be alright?" she asked him.

"As good as can be, no need to worry about me, my dear. I mean, I'm in prison what can I really do here?" he tried to laugh, but it wasn't laughable at all. He knew that as well.

"Josephine, I'm sorry. I don't want to shut you out. I just need time for myself now. If the officers allow it you can of course stay here and wait for me, but please I need…I want to be alone now."

"I understand this, Papa. I, alright, I will be going."

Josephine looked at him a little bit hurt, but she didn't want him to know. Her father had already had enough to worry about. But Jack had not lost his sense of knowing how people felt completely.

Jack sensed that he had hurt his daughter very much, when she only tried to help him.

"No, you don't have to go. I mean…I don't want you to go…I…you've lost your mother today and we should be there for one another and I'm sorry to have wanted to shut you out. I don't what's gotten into me", he told her.

"It's alright, Papa. As you said we'll try to get over this together", she answered him placing a kiss on his cheek.

…

The police came to Ruth at about ten to tell her about her daughter's death. Cal was there as well and tried his best not to break down loving. He could see Ruth's distorted face. She was obviously very sad about her daughter's death, but she had learned from childhood on, not to show it.

Cal laughed slightly to himself. He knew Ruth would get over it. He wasn't sure however that someone else would ever get over her death.

_I'd love to have seen Dawson's face, when they told him about her death. _

The best thing still was of course that now he could enjoy her forever and Dawson wouldn't even look for her. He had humiliated him more than once, but in the end it had turned out that Cal had still been the winner. And that was all that mattered to Cal. It didn't concern him at all that he had just destroyed other's people life. He couldn't wait for the police to leave again.

He would of course have to take care of Ruth afterwards, comforting her and doing his best to show to the world the sad mourning husband. But hopefully it wouldn't take too long. He wanted to visit Rose again, whom he had locked up in a room in the basement, no one but him knew anything about. It was a kind of bunker, made during the last Great War. But it hadn't been needed back then. The good thing was that it was absolutely soundproof and not found on any plan of the house. No one knew that it was even there. Nathan had let it made in the early beginning of the war and had not even told his wife. Only his son he had informed shortly before his death.

Cal turned to Ruth. She seemed quite shocked to hear of the death of her daughter.

The policemen still stood there, not really sure what to say. Ruth hadn't seen Rose since the day at court and the last words they had said to each other had been full of contempt for each other, not something to be remembered.

Ruth now wished of course that she could take back her words. She didn't like Jack and she didn't trust him at all, but she had never wanted her daughter to die. She was tempted to put the blame on Jack again for what happened, but a little voice inside her told her that he was probably the only one, who would understand her now. Of course Ruth Dewitt Bukater was far from admitting this to herself.

"So you say that you identified her on her engagement ring?" Ruth asked them. She couldn't help it to think again that this was all _his_ fault. If Jack had never come into Rose's life again, she would still be alive and well now.

"Yes", one of them answered her.

Her engagement ring that was really quite laughable. She had still been married to Cal and yet she accepted_ his_ marriage proposal. But of course Mr. Dawson had never known when it was time to step back.

"How did you know that this was her ring?" Ruth wanted to know.

"From a Mrs. Brown. She was there in the morning when three of our colleagues came back after having found out about the explosion. She instantly recognized it. She told us that it was given to her by her fiancé a Mr. Dawson."

Ruth was furious, how dare of them to call Mr. Dawson Rose's fiancé when he had only made her daughter's life more complicated.

Cal however remained quite calm. Ruth wondered a little bit about it, but she didn't give it much thought. She knew that Cal had never been in love with Rose so she didn't expect him to break down crying at hearing of her death. But the little voice inside her kept telling her that he was somehow too composed about the whole things. Even if he had never loved her, Rose had been his wife all these years. And there had never come up any affection for her on his part? But again Ruth quickly forgot about this.

_Maybe he's just trying to regain his stature as this policeman here just called Mr. Dawson her fiancé. It must be very hard for him. _

Ruth knew how much Jack had hit the nerves of Mr. Hockley already.

Cal's thought on the other hand were only of Rose again and the things he could do with her, after everyone would be gone again. He had already thought of many new things, he wanted to try with her. He was sure that she wouldn't be like them, but he would. And he didn't care about her opinion anymore. Cal realized that his mouth was slightly turning into a smile, but he couldn't smile now. He tried his best to look sad and be depressed over his wife's supposed death. He could feel somewhat sorry for Ruth for having taken away her daughter from her, after all Ruth had always been loyal to him.

"Mr. Dawson isn't her fiancé", he heard Ruth's shrill voice again. He could tell from the tone in her voice that she still hated Jack and thought him to be the reason for all her problems. It was getting better by the minute.

"But Mrs. Brown…" the policeman started, but he didn't get far.

Ruth wouldn't hear of Jack and Rose together.

"Mrs. Brown has no idea about anything. Mr. Dawson was always intervening in our life. He wouldn't accept a no. Sadly my daughter has always been the romantically type. Mr. Dawson somehow made her fall in love with him, but it was nothing serious of course. Rose had been anyone to judge people correctly however."

The man listened carefully to her words. It was very clear that she hated this Mr. Dawson, but he doubted very much that her daughter and this man had really only had a flirt. But he knew better than to tell her that. He understood very well that she wouldn't listen.

"My daughter is still married to Mr. Hockley here, who has done only well to my daughter", Ruth went on telling them.

They looked at Cal. He didn't seem like a mourning husband at all. Something was wrong with his statue. His was too calm. The dead Mrs. Hockley must've realized his true nature very soon and obviously turned to this other man, Mr. Dawson for comfort.

"Mr. Dawson had no right to make a marriage proposal to my daughter. And Rose had no right to accept it. You know I never understood what Rose found in him. He had no money at all and no prospects in life, but when they first met she was already crazy about him."

It sounded to them very much as if Ruth had never given much thought to her daughter's opinion. She didn't seem to think that her daughter would be capable to make her own decisions.

"I understand, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater", one of them finally told her.

They were all tired of hearing her mean words against this Mr. Dawson.

"It you don't have anything else that we could do for you, we'll be going now."

Cal looked forward for them to finally leave. He shot a look at Ruth so that she wouldn't delay his plans anymore as she already had.

Before Ruth could say anymore, Cal stepped forward.

"We're very grateful that you've come personally to tell this disturbing news."

"Well that's our job."

"And Ruth and I thank you for that. You don't know how it hurts to lose a wife to such a horrible accident."

They eyed Cal again suspiciously as the spoke out the last words. No, he wasn't sad at all. His wife couldn't have meant very much to him. They wondered however how much she had meant to this Mr. Dawson.

"Alright, we'll be going then", one of them finally said.

Cal couldn't get them out of the house fast enough.

….

The police had told them they hadn't been able to restore her body. So the funeral would be without any corpse. Cal didn't mind at all. He couldn't care less about this whole situation. Ruth had sat down on the couch by now and was sipping her daily tea that the cook Harriet had brought her.

"I wonder what she did there", she suddenly choked out.

Cal knew exactly what she meant, but he still had to ask her. He didn't want to make her suspicious.

Make her suspicious? Cal laughed at his own words. Ruth seemed to believe every word he told her. She had also believed him, when he had talked to her about the rape of Rose. Ruth had just told him that she thought Rose ungrateful.

"What she did where?" he asked her.

"At the harbour I mean. She would've never gone out to such places. I didn't raise her like this."

"Oh, but Ruth you forgot that your opinion hasn't been important for her anymore for a long time already. It was Mr. Dawson's view that counted for her. And he obviously didn't have this high moral standards as people like us have", Cal tried to explain her to get her on his side again.

He had to make her understand that it was all Dawson's fault. Ruth should come to hate him as much as he already did.

"I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right. His influence in her was very great, too great."

Ruth listened to what Cal told her. Of course he had every right to be mad at him, but she still wondered. It was right that she didn't like him, but she also knew that Jack really loved her and it seemed somehow strange that he should've been the one to talk Rose into such dangerous things as going out alone in the dark. But she didn't tell this Cal.

_I wonder how he's taking it._

She knew that he would be more heartbroken than Cal. The man standing in front of her now, again seemed to be too calm to her. But she decided not to dwell on that thought too much. Instead she changed the subject.

"We've yet to talk about the funeral", she told him bringing up the topic that Cal in some way dreaded mostly to talk about. Well, not the subject, but the funeral itself. It would be hard for him; he would've show to everyone the mourning husband.

"Of course", he answered.

"Did you think of anything special?"

"I believe that we should discuss this with Josephine first", she said. She would've almost added _and with Mr. Dawson_ and at least in her mind she did. She wondered about herself. It was quite clear that he didn't have to say anything in that matter.

"I mean she's her daughter. She has a say in her mother's funeral", Ruth added.

"Sure", Cal just answered.

He could think of something better than the opinion of this stupid little girl.

"I think that we should go over to Molly's house. I'm sure Josephine will be there as well", she told him.

_Oh, no not another silly delay. _

But of course it had to be done. Rose needed to be buried properly like a Hockley or a Dewitt Bukater, not like some common Mrs. Dawson.

"As you wish", he simply told her.

He knew that neither Molly nor Josephine would want to see him. But he had to accompany Ruth. It was his wife, who had died. It was just a pity that Dawson wouldn't be there. He would've loved to see his face.


	102. Chapter 102

Molly hadn't yet looked for another maid. She still hoped that Bridget would return, so she had to open the door herself, when she heard someone knocking.

_Hopefully not the police telling me that they found Bridget's dead body as well._

When she opened the door she found herself staring into Ruth's and Cal's face.

_Thinking about it now, maybe the police would've been better._

"Ruth, Mr. Hockley what a surprise", she told them.

On Ruth's face seemed to be a slight sadness. Could it be the ice queen would finally show some feelings? Cal's face on the other hand was unreadable.

"What can I do for you?" Molly asked them.

"Can we come in first? We wanted to speak with Josephine", Ruth told her.

_So finally you seem care to about anyone else opinion_ – Molly thought bitterly, finally when it was too late.

"Josephine isn't here", Molly simply stated.

She could think of something better now, then having Ruth and Cal sitting in her living room and sipping tea with them.

"Well where is she?" Ruth wanted to know.

"Can't you guess?" Molly asked her back.

Of course she was with him. But then maybe it was better this way. They would be able to discuss everything with Molly first. They didn't need Josephine to be there for it.

"Would it be possible for us to wait for her here until she returns?"

Molly thought about it. She knew that it wasn't a good idea, but still what should happen. At least Jack wasn't there. She didn't even want to think about what could've happened between the two of them. She was sure that Jack hadn't forgotten anything that Cal had done to both Rose and his daughter.

"Alright", she finally said come in.

She offered them a seat and some tea.

Cal would've preferred a brandy, but Molly wouldn't have one of course.

"So when will Josephine we back again?"

"I don't know Ruth", Molly told her sitting down in front of her.

Cal remained standing. He wasn't the least bit interested in anything they said. He just wanted another fuck with Rose.

"She's with her father now. They've both lost the most important person in their life today you know", Molly said to her, her voice somehow full of contempt as if it would be Ruth's fault what happened. At least it sounded to her like this.

Ruth wanted to ask her about Jack's state at the moment, but she didn't dare to do so with Cal standing in front of her.

"It's just, we wanted to discuss the funeral with her", Ruth explained to her.

"As I already told you, I don't know when she'll return. She and I have visited Jack in the morning to tell him about…well you know. And we both thought it would be better not to leave him alone."

_So that means that Dawson is taking it very hard. Good. _

_His precious Rose will now be in my hands forever._

Ruth just nodded. She couldn't believe herself. Was she really starting to feel sorry for _him_?

"Well maybe we can discuss this alone then before", Ruth suggested.

Molly wasn't happy about it, but she still gave in.

After all they always throw it over again.

….

They were on the point to talk about whom they would invite and where everyone would be sitting in church, when finally Josephine returned home. She hadn't wanted to leave her father, but he had finally sent her away himself. He knew that she couldn't stay with him overnight. Fearing that something might happen to her as well, he had asked an officer to walk her home. Josephine had known better than to argue with him.

Inside Ruth showed Molly and Cal the seating arrangements for the church and for the funeral feast afterwards.

"See here Josephine could sit between you and…" Ruth started.

Josephine had been coming into the room without being noticed by anyone. Only Molly suddenly did and stood up to great her. Ruth and Cal didn't even care to look.

"Josephine hey how's your father?"

"As good as can be", she answered Molly. "We're just discussing your mother's funeral, well the sitting arrangements."

"I see."

Josephine followed her into the living room and glared over Ruth's shoulder and however as closely as she looked she couldn't make out the name of her father on this plan.

Were they really trying to shut him out?

She knew that her grandmother didn't like him and that Cal hated him. But he was her father and she wanted him to be there.

"What about Papa?" she choked out startling everyone.

Molly smiled slightly.

Ruth turned to face her granddaughter.

"Why isn't he on your list, grandmother?"

What a stupid question to ask?

Wasn't this quite obvious? Jack had just been her lover nothing more. He had no real role in the family, no standing. And beside how should she explain it to her wider family that she had invited her daughter's lover to her funeral while her husband was there as well. That would be quite a scandal. She had to make Josephine understand that.

"Your father won't be coming to the funeral", she simply stated the discussion on that matter being over for her.

"Ruth, he's her father. And he loved her. Please just once in your life do something that nobody expect of you", Molly told her.

Josephine suddenly noticed Cal standing in one edge of the room. How dare he would be standing as if nothing had happened. The last time she had seen him had been, when he had tried to rape her.

"What is he doing here?" she shouted.

"Mr. Hockley too wants to discuss the funeral with us. After all it was his wife who died", Ruth spoke up.

"I don't care what he wants. He has done enough to Mama and he certainly isn't her husband anymore. Papa is and always has been. He knows very well that Mama would've never married him, if he wouldn't have tricked her into doing her", Josephine exclaimed.

Cal just laughed. This stupid girl could say what she wanted, he didn't care.

"I don't want to have him at the funeral", Josephine yelled.

Ruth looked at her being shocked at her outburst. How should she explain this to the other quests? Cal had been her husband, he had to be there.

"Josephine you know that this is not possible. Cal has been her husband even if you don't like it. He has to attend."

"Fine, he can, but I will be staying away then and so will Papa."

Molly however knew that Josephine would always regret it, if Josephine wouldn't attend her mother's funeral and Jack would surely to. She had to talk her out of it.

"Maybe we can make it like this, both of you can attend, Mr. Hockley and Jack."

"Oh Molly that's…"

"No, no Ruth. She's right. I mean it's no secret that I've never liked Mr. Dawson very much but he obviously had had great feelings for your daughter. So why shouldn't he be there at her funeral?"

Ruth stared at him as if he lost his mind, but said nothing.

Cal of course wasn't doing this out of generosity, he was just eager to his enemy's misery.

"Fine, we'll do it like this", Ruth stated.

"And we'll skip this stupid seating arrangements Ruth, both for the church and for the funeral feast", Molly told her.

"Alright", Ruth gave in.


	103. Chapter 103

AN: The song in his chapter is originally German and called "Der Mond ist aufgegangen" and written by Matthias Claudius in 1778. It's actually an evening song, but I thought that it still fits into the situation very well.

There were hundreds of quests in attending Rose's funeral, most of them Jack had never seen before. They were obviously mostly friends and relatives of Ruth. But the Edisons and their children were there as all.

Jack was watched closely by two officers from the prison. Cal had of course told them how dangerous he was. They didn't quite believe him, but they still had to do their job. However they refused to handcuff Jack and simply sat down a few rows behind Jack and Josephine. Cal had been furious, but he couldn't risk causing a scene now. He could see however how Jack was ailing over her death. This made up for the other things.

_Just like I thought, Dawson is grieving for her death._

Jack had to be supported by Josephine; otherwise he would've surely fallen over. He still couldn't believe that his Rose would never return. Both entered the church and sat down in the second row. Tim had sat down on the other side of Josephine and Molly sat down beside Jack. Jack was glad the Tim and the other Edison family were welcoming his daughter in their family. It was highly unlikely of course that Josephine and Tim would ever marry, they were still too young for that, but Mrs. Edison had tried her best to support Josephine after hearing of her mother's death. Jack had to tell her this afterwards.

They had heard the mess for the dead Rose. The priest had really found nice words for her. He had talked about how Rose would be missed by everyone. Jack looked over; watching Ruth and Cal. Ruth seemed to be mourning her daughter. Cal however, of this Jack was certain, was just playing games again. He couldn't imagine Caledon Hockley grieving about anyone.

Jack had been told that it had been Ruth, who had sorted out the song that was played by the chapel now. He thought it really wonderful and nice. Jack sat beside Josephine listening to the song.

Josephine hadn't told him about it that Ruth hadn't wanted him there. He was already miserable enough.

"I've to admit that your grandmother did it well", he suddenly whispered to her.

Josephine stared at him; she hadn't expected him to say anything.

She only nodded in his direction. The priest had ended his speech by now. The time had come for the relatives to find the right words now.

_The moon has been arising,  
the stars in golden guising  
adorn the heavens bright.  
The woods stand still in shadows,  
and from the meads and meadows  
lift whitish mists into the night. _

The first person to stand up and say something was Ruth herself. She had to do this for her daughter, she felt obliged to do it. Standing up she went to the altar and stood aside it.

"I don't know very well how to do this. My daughter and I had had many difficulties in her short life and I fear that in many ways I haven't been the mother that she should've had or would've wished for. But you have to believe me, when I say that I truly loved my daughter. And like every other mother, I never wished for anything bad to happen to her."

Molly thought about her last sentence and her reaction at hearing about Rose's rape. But this was a funeral and not the time to make a scene. She could talk to Ruth about this later. It was just so said that now, when she finally really seemed to change that it was too late already.

_The world in stillness clouded  
and soft in twilight shrouded,  
so peaceful and so fair.  
Just like a chamber waiting, h  
where you can rest abating  
the daytime's mis'ry and despair. _

Jack too let Ruth's word sink in. It had constantly been clear to him that in her own way Ruth had always loved her daughter. She just wasn't very good at showing it. But he knew that she was honest, when she said that she never wished anything bad to her daughter. In her mind Rose's marriage to Cal had been a good thing, for her Cal wasn't the evil monster that he was for him.

I just wonder when she'll finally see his true nature.

"I know that my daughter will be greatly missed by everyone. My daughter was in her heart a cheerful person and I want you to remember her as the young and vibrant woman that she was. This is the least you can to her."

Ruth then stopped suddenly and looked around.

"Many for you here have known Rose too sometimes as depressed and sad, but I know that someone to have known a different Rose. And as this different Rose you should keep her in your memory", Ruth added.

Jack someone thought that she had looked at him, when she spoke out the last words.

"Thank you again for paying your last respects to my daughter", Ruth finally said and step back to sit beside Cal again.

_Behold the moon - and wonder  
why half of her stands yonder,  
yet she is round and fair.  
We follow empty visions  
and artisans' ambitions  
because our minds are unaware. _

Josephine stood up next. She needed to say this final goodbye to her mother. Now she couldn't believe her own words about saying that she wouldn't want attend her funeral. Molly had been right, she would've regretted it her whole life.

"Like my grandmother I too want to thank you for being here. I know that my mother would've loved to see how many friends she had in the world. I will remember mother as the happy person she really was. In her exceptionally short life she may not have done everything alright, but then again who has? She always tried however to make things better for everyone."

Josephine looked over at her father for a while. His face was unreadable.

_Poor Papa._

"I especially want to thank my grandmother for arranging this wonderful funeral. I know that Mama would've liked it."

Ruth found herself honoured. She hadn't expected his. She had always thought that her granddaughter really hated her for keeping her parents apart for so long. But this obviously was not true. Maybe she shouldn't judge people so harshly.

The other people in the church clapped their hands at Josephine's words.

_What a nice little girl_ – they all thought.

It would've been alright for them, but Josephine wasn't finished yet.

"And I also want to thank my father for his support. I know how hard it is for you Papa to have lost Mama, but know I that she wouldn't want to be grieving over her death. I believing that I've heard once that she didn't fall in love with you, because you were depressed guy", Josephine added smiling at him.

Jack looked at her his eyes showing her how much he loved to hear this. Cal on the other hand was furious. This stupid little girl would ruin everything. But well Rose would pay for it later on.

Everyone else thought of course that she was talking about Cal. Josephine however wanted to make this clear once and for all. She didn't think of the stares that she was about to cause, but simply went over to Jack and hugged him.

Jack gratefully hugged her back.

"Thank you my wonderful little daughter", he whispered into her ear, so that only she could hear his words.

The people around them were staring at him and Cal clenched his fists in pure rage.

How dare this stupid girl would humiliate him like this!

Jack too felt the stares of the other people at him, but he didn't care anymore. He had already lost his wife, he wasn't about to lose his daughter as well. He had missed enough of her life already.

He wanted to say something, but before he could Josephine did. Squeezing his hand she started to talk again: "Almost everyone here in the room has until now believed that Mr. Hockley was my father, but he's not. Mr. Dawson here is my real father. I didn't know it myself for many years, but since I found out Papa has really been a great father."

She then turned to Cal.

"But I also want to thank Mr. Hockley. He has taken care of me for many years and paid for everything. I don't want him to think that I've forgotten anything that he did to me", she said the last words having quite a double meaning, but only Josephine, Jack, Cal and Molly knew this, everyone else thought them to be words of sympathy.

Josephine then ended her speech and sat down besides Jack again.

The mess was over now and it was time for them to go to the cemetery.

Cal watched Jack together with Josephine leave the church. This girl would pay for it and more so her mother would. He could hear people whispering around him. He knew that this wasn't important to Jack and Josephine, but for him it was.

_We vain and wretched sinners  
presume to be the winners,  
but we know nothing yet.  
So many neat solutions  
are nought but great delusions  
that farther off the path us get. _

Molly had sensed already that Josephine's speech before, would cause trouble and so it did. They were standing now beside the open grave the priest speaking a short prayer.

Cal stared over at Jack and Josephine as if he was some wolf watching his prey.

"Since it had been the lord's wish to take away our wife, mother and friend Mrs. Caledon Hockley", Cal looked triumphantly over at Jack, when the priest called her Mrs. Caledon Hockley. Jack didn't seem to notice anything however.

His thoughts were with his Rose again and he wished again that it would've been laying down in the grave underneath him. His sweet Rose didn't deserve to be at this cold dark place alone.

_God, grant us Thy salvation!  
No worldly aspiration,  
no vanity allow!  
Like children simple-hearted,  
and joyful like we started,  
let us become and teach us how! _

The priest was ending his speech and it was time for the condolences. Cal stood beside Ruth and the priest to await people line up in front of him. But instead they all moved over to where Jack, Josephine and Molly where standing. The first people to tell them their sympathies were Mr. Lansdowne and his wife.

"Adelaide and I want to say pay our respects for you Mr. Dawson and Miss Dawson", he told him. Both Jack and Josephine thanked him for his words.

"And always from Imogene I should tell you both that she's really sorry. She knows how much you loved her Mr. Dawson", he added.

"Thank you; tell her I was really grateful that she thought of me. I very much appreciate it", Jack told him.

Afterwards other people went over to them as well, following their example to condole them first.

Cal was furious. Sure they too came up to him later on. But he was just second best. And he didn't like to be the second one. It was even worse, because it meant that Dawson now was the first one.

Cal glared at him. He had thought that this funeral would show him a depressed ailing Jack, who would never get over his Rose's death. But Jack was too composed for him. He would've wanted to see him crying and brake down in front of all the people.

_And lastly, grant us leaving  
the world without much grieving,  
let peaceful be our death.  
When from the earth You take us,  
let heaven's joy await us:  
stand by us, Lord, at our last breath. _

The condolences being finally over, it was time for everyone to go home. Cal saw his chance how. Ruth stood talking there to an old friend and Cal could make out that Jack was standing alone at Rose's grave, obviously wanting to be alone. Cal had seen that he sent anyone away, who came up to him. Everyone, even Ruth, seemed to have accepted that wish. But of course Cal wasn't about to grant him this respect.

Jack was standing with his hands folded into praying. He whispered a slight prayer for his Rose. He had to say goodbye to her forever. It wouldn't be easy, but he knew that he had to be strong and look after his daughter. Josephine was the one who needed him now. He had thanked Mrs. Edison before, fore being there for Josephine.

He remembered the last time he had spoken with Rose, when they talked about buying a house together. He had to smile a little bit. Ruth's word had been quite true. Rose had been a cheerful person in her heart.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Cal come up to him.

"Hello Dawson", he told him.

Jack turned around to face Cal. He didn't want to quarrel with him now however. Rose wouldn't have wanted them to start arguing around her grave of that he was sure.

"Would you please leave me alone?" he asked Cal a favour and in a very nice tone with no bad intentions at all.

Cal of course didn't listen to him.

"I don't think that you've the right to be here, Dawson. You know you were only invited, because your worthless little daughter somehow blackmailed us by telling Ruth and me that she wouldn't attend as well, if you weren't allowed to do so."

Jack's eyes showed him that he hadn't known anything about it.

"Oh what you didn't about it Dawson? Well, I'm sorry to have broken up your ideal world", he mocked him.

Jack wasn't the least bit interested to here anymore word from him. Since it didn't look like as if Cal would respect his wishes to be alone with Rose for a moment, he decided to let it be and back over to his daughter and Molly. Cal however held him back at his sleeve.

"What Dawson you're leaving? I thought you had wanted to tell a last farewell to your beloved slut. It's a pity that now we both won't be able to fuck her anymore", he whispered to him.

Jack turned around again to face him. He couldn't believe what he had just hurt.

"You sick bastard", he spat at him causing the people around them to look.

Molly and Josephine had wondered what Jack was taking so long, when suddenly they too heard his outburst.

Turning their heads in the direction of the sound, they saw the Cal stood beside Jack.

"Oh, no", Molly got.

She knew she had to stop it, before it got worse. Being followed by Josephine she quickly made her way over to them.

_So, brothers, in His keeping  
prepare yourself for sleeping;  
cold is the evening breeze.  
Spare us, oh Lord, Your ire,  
let rest us by the fire,  
and grant our ailing neighbour peace._

"Well, well, well Dawson looks like you still haven't learned the manners of a gentleman."

"I don't care to know it Hockley, if it means like being like you", Jack hissed back at him.

Before the argument could take a turn to the worse, Molly and Josephine were there.

Josephine took the hand of her broken father and squeezed it trying to calm him down. Molly on the hand turned to Cal.

"Mr. Hockley, why can't you leave him alone at least for now? What kind of person are you that you love making fun of other's people misery? You know very well, how sad he is already. Why do you have to add more sorrow to that? He just lost the love of his life. Can't you understand that and grant him a moment alone?" Molly told him.

She knew that Cal wouldn't listen, but she knew that the people around them did. Josephine and she hadn't been the only ones to notice the dispute going on between them.

Ruth too had done so and wondered what had caused it.


	104. Chapter 104

After having raped her again, Cal showed her the daily newspaper. It had a huge article about the sudden tragically death of Rose Hockley. Rose didn't care to know. Everything hurt and she just wanted him to leave her alone again.

"Can't you leave Cal?"

"What was that? What did I tell about how you should call me?"

"Master", she sad backing away from him.

"Good little slut. You're learning fast. How here let me show you something", he told her moving up to her again and putting an arm around her, not to comfort her of course, but to make her understand that she was his forever from now on.

He turned to the pages about her death.

"Let me tell you sweet pea that your Jack was quite distraught."

"He was there?" Rose shyly asked hoping that he wouldn't beat her up again.

"Yes, he was together with your little daughter. Both of them seemed to be mourning you greatly."

Rose sense how this must be for them, especially for Jack. He had told her more than once that he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Well everything started out alright. Your daughter made a lovely speech", he began.

"She did?"

"Oh yes she did sweet pea. Well it would've been perfect, however she also talked about something that she shouldn't have."

Rose wasn't interested in hearing what it was, but Cal still told her.

"Can you believe that your daughter spoke up in front of all the quests that your little gutter rat is her real father?"

"Yes my dear she. And she even humiliated me even more by hugging him in front of everyone else."

"Cal I…I mean master…I'm sorry…I…she shouldn't have done it", she told him. Inside she was proud of her daughter, but she couldn't show this to Cal. She had moved back a little bit, but Cal soon followed and moved his right hand up her inner thighs causing Rose to shiver.

His left hand held her at her ankle.

"So what you do think your punishment should be for this?" Cal asked her in a low threatening voice.

"Master I…"

"Oh I know it wasn't your fault. You're right. You shouldn't be punished, you should be repaid. Don't you think?"

Rose wasn't sure if she would like his repay.

"I think I exactly what little whore like you like", told her standing up and removing his pants and underwear.

"Suck it you little slut. I know that you like it."

Rose had no other choice, but to do it.

…

Cal left her an hour later and went up to talk with his lawyer Mr. Callahan. He had come to discuss what they would do further. Since Rose was dead now, at least the question of the divorce was solved.

"Mr. Lansdowne now will surely want to get out Mr. Dawson of prison sooner", Mr. Callahan told him.

"And what do you think?" Cal asked him about his opinion.

"Well maybe we could make up an arrangement with them. He could pay a bailment."

Now with Rose being in his hands forever, maybe Dawson in prison wouldn't be needed anymore?

But on second thought, when he got out of it, who guaranteed him that he really wouldn't start looking for Rose or maybe find out that she hadn't died after all? No, he couldn't risk that. Dawson had to stay in prison.

"What do you say to this Mr. Hockley?" he lawyer wanted to know.

"I say no. The sudden death of my wife and Mr. Dawson's stealing of the diamond has nothing to do with each other", Cal told him.

Moreover Cal wouldn't grant him peace with his daughter. He wanted him to die in prison and be miserable for the rest of this live. Jack Dawson would pay for everything he had done to him and his daughter would too. He just didn't know how. And second he didn't care about fucking Josephine so much anymore, as he had her mother now.

But Dawson, he was yet at the end with him. How dare he snap back at him at her funeral!

If it was in my power to do so, I would see to it that Dawson would never see the light of day again.

He didn't want to kill however seeing him grieving over his beloved sweet little angel's death was much better. No Dawson would never have a happy day in his life again. Cal would know how to achieve this.

"So I can tell Mr. Lansdowne that everything remains the same?"

"Yes you can. Oh but wait. I believe Mr. Dawson has been in pre-trial confinement long enough. This has to change. He finally needs to be taken to court for this."

"I understand", the other one nodded knowingly.

"And I believe that he has too much freedom in prison. I mean he can still walk around too much. This too has to change", Cal added.

Mr. Callahan just nodded.

He liked how bad and evil Cal was. He didn't care that they were about to ruin another part of this Mr. Dawson's life.


	105. Chapter 105

Mr. Lansdowne had been told today by Cal and his lawyer Mr. Callahan that they that Jack had to many freedom in prison. They obviously wanted to make sure that he would never come out of prison again. Mr. Lansdowne was quite disgusted by their actions. His beloved wife was already dead. What else did they want?

Mr. Hockley had said to him that he feared Jack might do something to him. Mr. Lansdowne on the other hand didn't think that Jack did even think of Mr. Hockley. He just wanted to be left alone by him. But he couldn't very well do anything against it. It was Cal's diamond that had been stolen and if Cal told the director of the prison that he was afraid of Jack, there was nothing Mr. Lansdowne could do.

He had thought it possible that you could hate a person this much that you destroyed their entire life. But apparently it was. He knew that someone like Caledon Hockley didn't like to lose, but he stretched his actions too far now.

When he had seen Jack at the funeral being again mocked by Cal, he felt sorry for him. Molly Brown had wanted to talk some sense into him, but both of them knew very well that Caledon Hockley would never change. Mr. Lansdowne was proud of both Jack and Josephine as he knew how much it must've cost them to remain composed. He realized of course that it Rose's death was much harder for them than for Ruth or Cal. That's why he had condoled them first. He knew that Cal had been furious at him, but he didn't care. Mr. Lansdowne didn't doubt that Ruth too was sad about her daughter's death. He knew that in her heart she had loved her daughter, it was just said that she showed her feelings only now, when it was too late.

Mr. Lansdowne had tried to reason with and his lawyer, when they had come to talk to him before about tightening up the conditions of detention for Jack in prison. But he hadn't been able to achieve anything. Cal had successfully talked the director of the prison into believing how dangerous Jack was for everybody and especially for him. So he had to tell Jack that from now on, he wouldn't be allowed to draw alone in the garden anymore, but there would always be someone of the officers standing right behind him, watching him. Also visits alone from Josephine for example wouldn't be permitted anymore. That had been illegal after all, but the officers had always approved of it feeling sorry for them.

Mr. Lansdowne knew that Cal wanted Jack to stay in prison for the rest of his life and it really looked like that he would. His detective hadn't found any proof of his innocence yet and time was running out now.

When he went to Jack to tell him about Mr. Hockley's wishes, Jack however didn't seem to care at all.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dawson, I tried my best, but from now on you won't be allowed anymore to see your daughter alone", Mr. Lansdowne told him.

Jack though didn't even appear to listen. He just stared into space.

He had already expected such a thing. Nothing that Cal did was any surprise for him.

"I'm sure you did. It isn't your fault", he simply told him looking out of the window.

Mr. Lansdowne's heart broke yet again, when he saw Jack like this, having completely given up. He didn't seem to think that it was any use to fight anymore.

"There's another thing. I've talked with Mr. Callahan about caution money for. Mrs. Brown would've been willing to pay them. But…"

"But what?"

"Well, Mr. Hockley made it quite clear that he doesn't you out of prison. He told the judge that he would expect that idea."

_Of course he wouldn't._

Jack had known Cal long enough to understand that he would never grant him peace.

But now with Rose dead, Jack didn't care anymore if would really die in prison like Cal wanted. After all Rose was gone forever so what the use still of getting out to here again? He'd be alone after all.

Mr. Lansdowne instantly knew what Jack was thinking about. But he was far from letting him give it and accept his fate. He had understood quite well how much Rose had meant to Jack, but there was still Josephine. She was the one that Jack had to look after now. Josephine needed her father. Jack had to overcome his depressed state; he had to do it for his daughter.

"Mr. Dawson, I know how you feel. I felt the same, when my son died. But life is still worth living. There're other people, who need you now to be there for them."

"You are talking about Josephine, aren't you?" Jack asked him.

Mr. Lansdowne nodded.

"Yes, especially her…I understand how much you miss your wife Mr. Dawson, but you still have a wonderful daughter, who needs you know after having lost her mother."

"I know. I know you're right. I'm sorry. Molly told me the same. I know that I need to be there for my daughter now. But Mr. Hockley he will never give up."

"Well that's exactly the reason why you need to fight him with all methods possible. Don't let him destroy your life even more. He thinks that he has won already. You need to prove him wrong. Caledon Hockley finally needs to understand that nonetheless there exists something like justice and that his money won't get him out of everything", Mr. Lansdowne told him trying to make him understand.

"I know that it won't be easy. Mr. Hockley is not the type of person, who'll just give up. But you can't let him without trying. He has succeeded in ripping you apart of your beloved wife already, don't let him get away now with letting you stay in prison here forever and rob you to the chance to live with your daughter as well."

Jack just nodded his head knowing that he was right.

"I'm well aware of the fact that the detective I hired hasn't been very successful until now. But he'll find something, I'm quite sure of that and even if he doesn't, sometimes help comes of the most unexpected sides", Mr. Lansdowne said to Jack.

Both couldn't know however that help was already there right in front of their eyes.


	106. Chapter 106

Ruth had been thinking about the incident that happened at her daughter's funeral ever since then. She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself, but she thought that Jack had behaved much more like a gentleman than the supposedly real one Caledon Hockley had done.

Remembering Molly's words she thought that maybe Jack wasn't such a bad person after all. Jack had looked quite heartbroken at the funeral. And he had been mourning for her much more than Cal had.

Ruth was sitting in the parlour, doing some needlework to get her mind off of what had happened. She still didn't want to believe that her daughter would never return. She hadn't seen Cal since the funeral feast and wondered what he had been doing.

Maybe he just wanted to be alone to mourn for Rose alone?

_If Caledon Hockley would know what mourning even is_ – a little voice inside her told her.

One of the many talks with Molly telling her that Jack and Rose were meant for each other came back to her mind again. Maybe she had been right. She thought about the day, when she had offered him money, if he would leave Rose alone. She had already known before that he would reject it. Jack had always been good to her daughter and he had never done anything to hurt her, Ruth had always known this.

She felt a little bit sorry how for thanking him only half-heartedly that he had saved her daughter not once, but many times. Jack had risked his life to make sure that her daughter was save and all she had done was to offer him money and tell him that he should leave.

For the first time in her life, Ruth started to think of Jack differently.

She thought of Josephine's speech at the funeral. She knew that the girl had hit Cal's nerves, when she had spoken out in front of everybody else.

"Can you believe what happen there?" she suddenly heard his voice speak up.

Cal was standing in the doorway, having just finished some work.

All papers were full of the story that not he but someone unknown poor stranger was really the father of Josephine. Both the articles themselves and the letters to the editor indicated quite well that most people found this to be a very romantically story and that they were on Jack's side.

Cal was furious.

"Have you taken a look at the newspapers Ruth?"

"Yes, I did", she told him looking up from her needlework.

"Well then you must know what they wrote. All of them are thinking that this is such a wonderful story. The poor little artist finally finding his lost daughter", he spat out.

Cal hadn't thought it possible, but he hated Jack even more now.

Ruth on the other hand had to admit that it wasn't Jack's fault what happened. She knew how much Rose had meant to him and how sad he was over her death. If Josephine was there for him now, what harm exactly would be done?

But then again wasn't it unfair to Mr. Hockley, who had looked after Josephine for so many years, caring for her and paying for everything even though he knew that she wasn't his daughter, but that his worst enemy was her father?

Didn't he have the right to be angry at Jack and Josephine?

Ruth's mind was in turmoil.

"To think that I've looked after this girl for so many years and now how is she repaying it to me…", Cal began.

Ruth looked at him and couldn't help but think that his words where quite unfair. Yes true he had looked after her, but Josephine had thanked him for that yesterday. Hadn't she?

"I just wish that I would've never bought those damned tickets for the Titanic. So much would've been spared to us then", he unexpectedly told her.

"Just think about it Ruth, she would've never met Mr. Dawson then and she would still be alive", he added turning to her obviously expecting her to nod in approval.

Only a week ago she would've really just done that.

But now she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Don't you think so Ruth?"

"What…yes of course", she answered, but her voice didn't sound very convincing.

Cal eyed her suspiciously. It couldn't be that Dawson had turned her over as well, how could it?

He had always thought that Ruth would be the last person to give in to his shameful tricks.

But then again, Rose had given in too and Ruth was nothing else but her mother. So why shouldn't she as well.

"That didn't sound very convincing to me, Ruth. Please don't tell that you're on his side suddenly."

Ruth looked at him.

No, she wasn't on his side? And why was this even important?

Her daughter was dead.

She was on nobody's side.

"No, I'm not", she told him.

Ruth let Cal's words sink in. Yes, he was right, if they wouldn't have been on the Titanic, Rose would've never met Jack. And so much would've been easier then.

Would it really have been?

Even without ever meeting Jack, Rose had no intentions to be Cal's wife. Jack had just been the first one to help her get away from him.

_If he hadn't done so, another would've._

She felt Cal's eyes burning into her again.

"I talked to this Mr. Lansdowne as I think that Mr. Dawson should finally be paying for what he did", he told her after a while, again expecting her to just nod.

Ruth remembered Jack's word lately.

'_I always thought that he was some kind of, you know, god to you.'_

Could it be that he had been right?

"This girl has obviously learned nothing about respect", Cal spoke about Josephine again.

Yes, it was true that Cal had cared for Josephine, one voice told her, but the other one said that Jack was still her father and that it was unfair to keep him away from her forever. Josephine had the right to be with her father now, didn't she?

True, if Jack had never shown up, Rose wouldn't have fallen in love with him. But then again, was Jack really the problem here?

'_I don't want to marry Cal, mother.'_

Ruth hadn't even asked why. She hadn't wanted to know. They had needed money and Cal had some, point. Rose's wish couldn't be thought of in that matter. She also hadn't listened, when Rose had first told her about the rape. She hadn't simply refused to believe it.

_An honourable man like Caledon Hockley would never do such a thing_ – she had told herself. That wasn't possible.

Could it be that Jack Dawson wasn't the bad guy here at all?

Rose's frightened eyes turned up before.

'_He raped me mother.'_

Jack had held her daughter close afterwards, whispering comforting words to her.

Ruth tended to think suddenly that she had judged him too harsh.

It should've been her to take of her daughter. She was her mother. She should've known.

And she should've put a stop to it.

Not Jack.

If Jack hadn't shown up, someone else would've. Rose had never wanted to marry Cal in the first place. And that wasn't Jack's fault at all.

"I talked to Mr. Lansdowne. I think that the hearing should be sooner. Oh and I told the director of the prison that the conditions in prison for Mr. Dawson should be tightened up. After all he's in a prison, not in a hotel. He needs to be aware of that fact again. Don't you think so Ruth?"

"Yes, of course", she answered but inside she thought something else.

Suddenly she found it quite strange that he had never thanked Jack for saving Rose.

After all hadn't he always claimed that he loved her daughter?

Shouldn't he be more thankful then to the man, who saved her?

And why did he want to make Jack's life even more horrible now?

He was in prison already and had lost the love of his love.

What was the point in hurting him even more?

Jack was really mourning her death, truthfully, not like Cal, who just seemed to have played a certain role.

Ruth watched Cal closely again and thought about the incident with Jack at Rose's grave.

Whatever had happened between them it was quite clear to her now that it hadn't been Jack's fault at all.

Cal should've respected his wish to be alone for a while at her grave.

But Ruth was still not about to acknowledge that to herself. She wasn't about to go to such lengths yet.


	107. Chapter 107

Josephine wanted to spend the day with Tim. She had told him that he should meet her after school and together they would take a walk around the city. Josephine needed to do something to get her mind off of her mother's death.

She waited for Tim after school and always he was very punctual.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked him.

"I don't know."

Tim however wasn't the only one, who wanted spend time with her. Josephine was little bit surprised, when she saw her grandmother awaiting her as well.

"Grandmother? What are you doing here?"

Moreover how could she have known when she had end of school today?

Josephine actually could think of many persons she would have preferred to spend the day with.

"Isn't that your grandmother over there?" Tim asked her.

Josephine had hoped that she could maybe hide from her. But it appeared that Ruth had seen her already. She really wondered why her grandmother was suddenly interested in her. Ruth had never cared much her before. But her daughter's death seemed to have changed her, well at least a little bit. In any case she not told her father any mean words at her mother's funeral.

Ruth had thought about everything yesterday, especially about what happened between Cal and Jack at the funeral.

She still didn't know why Cal actually hated Jack this much. There had to be another reason than just Rose. After all she was dead now, so she couldn't very well count as reason anymore. She had watched Jack closely at the funeral and found that he had really behaved great. Ruth wasn't a complete ice queen, even if everybody seemed to think that she was. She had just had a hard life and moreover she had learned from childhood on, how to keep her feelings to herself. The outburst of Josephine in the church hugging and thanking her father in front of all these people had been totally alien to her nature. Josephine had obviously inherited that part from her father.

Josephine saw her grandmother coming over to them, having finally spotted them.

How what could she say so that she wouldn't have to spend the day with her?

Ruth knew that this had probably been a stupid idea, but she needed to ask her some questions. She knew that Josephine was actually only the second best person to talk to about this, but she dreaded to visit the first one. The last time she had talked alone with Jack, had been when she had offered him money, if he finally left Rose alone.

He'd surely remember this.

"What am I going to do now?" Josephine told Tim while Ruth was still out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Tim didn't quite understand her problem.

But then again, his father didn't hate his mother-in-law or vice versa. Only Josephine seemed to have such complicated family connections. She was also the only person he knew who had in a way two fathers, but where the biological father was not the legal one.

"She surely wants to talk with me."

"That might be. I don't think that she would've come otherwise."

"I know that myself. You're really no help."

"Sorry, but I still not get it. She's your grandmother. Where's the problem with spending some with her? Becky and I are visiting our maternal grandparents in Boston every summer for three weeks."

"But your grandparents are surely not like my grandmother."

"That could be", Tim had to admit.

It was true that Ruth was something special it that. You never knew what she actually thought of you. Sometimes she was very nice, talking to you like the perfect host and a minute later she would tell you some mean words, making you feel like you were the most worthless and most stupid person on earth.

"Thinking about how she has always treated Papa, I don't really want to just have a nice Smalltalk with her now."

Tim nodded in approval.

It was really unfair how Ruth had behaved towards her father. He knew that she had never liked the relationship between her daughter and Mr. Dawson. But did this give her the right to treat him so mean?

Ruth had finally come up to them. Molly had told her that Josephine would be here today.

She had thought it best to take this chance before anything could come between.

"Hello Josephine", she told her quite stiff.

She didn't even acknowledge Tim however who was standing just beside her.

"Grandmother", Josephine just as stiff and politely answered.

Tim didn't wonder anymore why this family had so many problems. It couldn't be different, if they weren't even capable of greeting themselves like normal persons would. Josephine and Ruth welcoming each other had more to do with a manager meeting his business partner.

Imagining that fact even more, Tim had to laugh out loud suddenly.

Josephine turned to him, not quite sure what to think.

Ruth just looked at him from tip to toe, setting on her disgusting face again. She hadn't found that funny at all.

"And you're?" she asked in a very rude tone not being the slightest bit interested in the answer.

"Grandmother this is Tim. He is the son of the Edisons. You know them. Papa has worked for them…"

"I know that. I'm not senile", Ruth cut her off in her typically sharp tone.

"Hello Mrs. Dewitt Bukater", Tim held out his hand for her to shake.

Ruth however didn't think of doing that.

"And what exactly did you find so funny before, Mr. Edison?" Ruth asked him instead.

Josephine couldn't believe that her grandmother was doing it again. That she was again belittling people. Having seen her at the funeral she had really thought that she had gotten over that part. But from what it seemed she had been wrong.

"I…I'm sorry…Mrs…" she heard Tim stammering trying to come up with an excuse.

"I would still like to know what was so funny."

Tim looked at her. Josephine's grandmother surely was no easy person to deal with. Knowing Josephine's father and his outlook of life it was no wonder at all that the two of them didn't get along.

"I just thought that you and Josephine greeting each other didn't look like how two relatives would greet each other", Tim began.

"But?" Ruth's sharp voice came again.

"But more like some business partners", he finished his answer.

"So, well if you think that…" Ruth wanted to lecture him again, but was stopped by Josephine.

"Grandmother, please. You surely didn't come here to teach him manners."

"It would be good if someone finally did. He seemingly has none."

Josephine's jaw dropped. She really had had very much enough of her grandmother's hurting comments.

She was really furious at her now.

"Well that's our opinion. I however tend to think that Tim has the best manners of any man in the world, well maybe except for Papa", she firmly told her.

Ruth was dumb phoned. She couldn't believe that her granddaughter would actually talk to her like this.

"Why did you come here after all, if you only start to quarrel with people?" Josephine asked her.

Ruth noticed that she was just losing it. She had only want to ask her granddaughter out for lunch and now she had apparently done something wrong again.

"I wanted to ask you if you had time for lunch. I thought that maybe we could have a little talk", Ruth told her.

"So suddenly with Mama being dead you're remembering your other family as well or hasn't Mr. Hockley got time for you today?" Josephine asked her snappish.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for your mean talks. I'm already going somewhere with Tim", she added.

Ruth backed away. She hadn't awaited such an answer.

But wasn't Josephine right?

She had never really cared for her.

"I just wanted to know how your father is doing, Josephine? I hope he's alright."

Josephine looked at her with disgust in her eyes. Ruth somehow felt as if she was looking in a mirror. She suddenly noticed how she must've come across other people.

"As if you would care", Josephine only told her grabbing Tim's hand and letting her grandmother stand there with her mouth open.

_How dare she ask about Papa! She never took any interest in him at all, when Mama was still alive and no less in me and now with Mama being dead, she acts like some new born Samaritan._

Ruth felt hurt. But she knew that she couldn't expect people to just forget her actions. And what concerned Jack, she really hadn't treated him right.


	108. Chapter 108

Rose awoke in the middle of the night. Well at least she believed that it was in the early hours. Since there were no windows in the room and she didn't have a clock, she had completely lost track of time. And she also didn't care. Every day was the same. She had no one to talk to about her fears. Cal visited her only to rape and to abuse her and to tell her what other horrible things he planned to do to Jack.

Rose was just glad that he wasn't there now. When she shut her eyes she only dreamed of Jack. There wasn't much she could here, other than sleep. She had no books to read or any other things to entertain herself. Maybe she should ask Cal a favour?

But she dreaded asking Cal anything. She was sure that he would just hit her again. Cal never did anything without expecting something in return. Rose's thoughts were with Jack and Josephine now. She just hoped that they would be safe. It made her want to scream that she couldn't warn them. It was very clear to her now that Cal had completely lost his mind.

Rose looked around the room. It was only dimly lit and her eyes hurt already. She should just close them again; she didn't want to overstrain them. But she had to do something else or she would go crazy as well.

She already felt her brain play tricks to her. Suddenly she remembered that she hadn't really eaten since the day of her supposed death. Cal had only brought her some bread and chocolate. A carafe of water was standing on the table, but Rose wouldn't drink. There was no toilet in the room and she didn't know when Cal would return to let her out again.

Other than that the room hadn't much inside. It was clear that whoever had planned it – Rose believed that it had been Nathan – had not wanted it for everyone to know about it.

Rose thought about telling herself a story to keep her mind from going crazy. She tried to remember any children's stories that she had heard from her father, when she still a young girl. But her brain was so empty from not eating properly for days that she couldn't think of anything. It was clear that she needed to consume more food. She would've to talk to Cal about it. There was no way around that.

Luckily Cal hadn't yet come to her, but she was almost sure that he would still do so. She was just lying there on the bed now while he raped her and did what he told her. She was sure that she had lost her baby already, but since there was no doctor to conform it, she could only assume the worst.

_So now my baby is dead and I'm going to be Cal's sex slave forever. _

Then and not only was her baby dead, no one was there was comfort her. Jack would've taken her in his arms and told her that everything would be alright. A miscarriage alone was horrible, but it was even worse, when you had no one to talk about it. No one, who would understand your feelings. Jack had so much looked forward to this child. Rose felt tears coming to her eyes again, when she thought about how he had always looked at her and touched her belly. Before meeting Jack Rose had never thought about having a family at all. She hadn't thought that she would be a very good mother; she had been insecure in herself. But Jack had changed that. He had changed her outlook in life. When she had met him suddenly there had been something to live for, something that really counted, not caviar that didn't count.

_And now I'll never hear Jack's sweet voice again._

His image flashed up before her eyes. As depressed as she ever was, Jack had always known how to make her happy again. If only she had never married Cal. She should've told him no in the first place? But, no that wouldn't have helped. Cal was totally obsessed with her. She knew that. He would've never have let her go. She assumed that something must've happened in Cal's past to make him act like the person he was now. But she didn't really care to know it. Jack had already made her understood quite well that nothing of what he had done to her was her fault. She knew that. But of course it didn't help her.

In the last years Cal had very much changed for the worse. She should've known that something like this would be happening. She should've accepted Jack's offer in the first place, the day when she had voluntary returned to Cal to save Josephine, when he had told her that they would run away and hide in some unknown place. She should've said yes then.

She shouldn't have taken Cal to court; it had been no use to do so. Cal would never be judged for his actions. He was too powerful.

Yes she should've just run away with Jack and Josephine, somewhere far from Cal and never returned. But now it was too late for that.

…..

Like she had expected him to do, Cal came to her later on in the evening or in the morning. She really couldn't know. Rose had lain down on the bed, when he entered the room. She didn't care to look at him. She just wanted him to get over with it and then leave her alone again.

Cal had been looking forward to this moment ever since he got up in the morning. He had noticed that Ruth had gone out, she hadn't told him where she'd go, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was that he could spent time with Rose. He was still proud of himself and his brilliant plan. No one would ever take Rose away from him now ever again. She would be his forever.

He noted that Rose didn't even get up, when he got into the room. Hadn't she still learned her manners?

He eyed her disgustingly.

Rose still with her eyes closed and thinking of Jack, was brought back into reality, when she heard Cal's severe voice broke the silence.

"I expect you to stand up slut and greet me properly. After all I'm your master."

Rose eyes shot open immediately and she tried to get up. But she was too weak already to do so. She grabbed the edge of the bed to stand up, but it didn't help much.

"I'm sorry Master", she told him.

Cal was furious with her. She had obviously learned nothing.

"Do you think that this is standing up, slut?" he shouted at her.

"I'm sorry…I….I just haven't eaten…I…" she choked out, but already regretted her words.

"I'll make you stand up", he told her moving over to her and harshly grabbing her shoulders making her stand on her feet. Rose cried out in pain.

"So, this is what I expect, slut."

He let go of her again and Rose immediately sank back on the bed. She feared that Cal would hit her how, but luckily he just remained standing there.

"Well alright", he told her than. "You said something about eating slut? Is something wrong with your food?"

Rose looked at him, fear shining in her eyes again.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful Master. But I need more to eat", she told him hoping that he wouldn't be mad.

Cal just watched her for a while. Was she really asking him a favour? Well, if she wanted something she had to give him something in return. There was no way that he would give her anything for free.

"And there's another thing", Rose spoke up again.

She couldn't believe herself where she had finally found the guts to tell him this.

"What slut? You're wasting my time?"

"Please I need a clock and something to do, books or such things. I can't stand doing nothing all day. And I need to go out of this room more, need the possibility to use a toilet and…" she didn't get any further, because Cal hammered his hand on the table.

"And what else do you want? A king-size bed maybe? Would a three course meal be enough for madam?" he mocked her knowing quite well that she didn't care about those things.

But it was true she really looked ill. He wondered if the baby was still alive, probably not.

Rose didn't know what to do; she just knew that she needed something to eat.

"Alright slut, we'll do it like this", he began causing Rose to look at him.

"After all you really look pale somehow, so maybe some walking around will you do you good. But only here in the basement and only in this part. You can walk around during the day, but I will of cause close the door to the first floor and I'll lock to up again in the evening. If you should try anything our arrangement will be null and zero again. Do you understand this slut?"

"Yes Master."

"Now coming to your request about the food. You really look pale slut. I think you could need something more. I mean, I don't want you to really die. I'll see you it that you get more food."

Rose signed in relieve. When she was let out during the day, she could use the toilet in the cellar. Nobody would hear her, if she did so, as nobody normally made it to this part of the house. From what she had seen, when Cal had dragged her down here, it was only used as a storage room for things nobody cared about any longer or probably didn't even know existed anymore.

"Thank you Master", Rose told Cal.

"Well slut I'm not a devil, you know? I love you slut, I only intend the best for you. What else did you want, oh yes a clock and books? I understand about the books. But what would you need a clock for?" he asked her.

She assumed that he knew it, but still wanted her to beg for it.

"So that I wouldn't lose track of time Master", she explained to him.

"Why would you care about the time slut?"

Rose felt hurt. She knew that he was crazy but it still made her want to cry, when he treated her with such disrespectfulness. Why couldn't he just call her Rose, why he did he have to humiliate her even more by calling her slut or whore every time he spoke to her?

"Your life will only be set around pleasuring me, whore. You don't need a clock to tell you the time. I tend to visit you and give you what you need every time I think it'll be good for you."

Rose knew that she had lost in this, but at least she had achieved to get the other things.

"So slut, now about your repayment…" Cal started again.

Of course she should've known that he expected a repayment.

"You didn't think that I would give you that for nothing, whore, now did you?"

Rose shook her head.

"Good. Well, let me think. Oh, I know. A good fuck shall be enough", Cal finally told her.

"Come on, slut."

Rose did as she was told, spreading her legs for him all the while thinking of Jack and how wonderful it would've been with him instead. Cal ripped up her dress and roughly entered. After he was done, he just got up as if nothing had happened. He stood up and locked the room again.

Rose like every other time just hoped that sleep would overcome her soon. She wanted to cry, but she hadn't any tears left.


	109. Chapter 109

Ruth had told Molly that she wanted to meet her today. Molly was not really looking forward to that. Josephine had told her about what happened lately.

_Just typically Ruth_ – Molly thought. But she was clearly aiming for a second chance. And didn't everybody deserve a second chance? Alright, almost everybody someone like Caledon Hockley surely didn't.

It seemed as if Ruth was one of the persons, who really transformed after suffering a life changing experience. Molly knew that this seldom happened and it surely never happened overnight, but it was worth a try to help her with it.

Molly had thought it best to invite her to her home. They would've time to talk there without being disturbed.

Ruth knocked on the door at about 3 p. m. Molly had told her that she would be here all day and that Ruth should just come, whenever she wanted.

"Come in", Molly told her leading her into the room.

"Hello Molly", she greeted her with a tone in her voice that Molly had never heard from her before. It almost sounded friendly.

"Thank you for letting me come to you today. I really needed someone to talk to", Ruth added.

Molly nearly fell over. Had she heard right? Had the ice queen really thanked her for something?

Molly didn't think that possible.

Ruth on the other hand didn't notice Molly's perplexed state. She had only thought about Rose in days following her death. If only she could turn back time. She only realized now how much Rose had actually meant to her.

"It's nothing. It's no trouble at all", she heard Molly's voice breaking the silence.

"Please Ruth take a seat and tell me what I can do for you."

Ruth wondered why Molly wasn't calling for Bridget. She noticed suddenly that she hadn't seen her for about a week now. Had she been fired? No, Molly wouldn't fire anybody.

"I've made us some tea and cookies, Ruth. I hope you like them. It's an old receipt from my grandmother's", Molly explained to her placing everything on the table.

Having sat down in front of Ruth, the latter one decided that she needed to ask about Molly's maid.

"Have you thrown her out Molly or why are you serving me yourself? You know, if she's kind of lazy just tell. I know how to treat such people", Ruth told her.

Molly hadn't wanted to answer the first question. But the second part of it was again so much like Ruth, always judging people without really knowing them.

"No thanks there's no need for you to do that, Ruth. Bridget has always been very accurate in everything she did. I would prefer it however, if you wouldn't speak like that about her", Molly firmly said to her.

Ruth instantly knew that she had made another mistake. It was always the same. She knew that she shouldn't do it, but she just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt anybody's feelings", Ruth told her being sincere.

"I know that Ruth. I understood that you don't want to offend anybody. But the point is that you still do. You did so with your daughter, with Josephine, from what I've heard with Tim as well and more often with Jack. And nobody of them deserved your harsh words", Molly stopped herself at that moment so that Ruth could let the words sink in.

She only answered her after some time had elapsed.

"Now coming to your question about Bridget, no, I've fired her and she also didn't leave on purpose. The truth is that she's been missing since the dead of Rose's death."

"Oh my god", Ruth choked out clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Poor girl. I hope that nothing serious has happened to her."

Molly could tell that Ruth was being honest as she spoke out the words.

Maybe there was still hope for the ice queen?

Ruth noticed that Molly was watching her. She knew that she hadn't treated Molly very well. In fact she hadn't treated anybody very well. She realized suddenly that she could be thankful that Molly still talked to her.

"I think the cookies are very good", she began not knowing where else to start.

"Thank you. I just don't think that you've come to talk about food", Molly told her.

"I just…I think that I'm doing everything wrong. I never wanted to hurt Rose or Josephine or Mr. Dawson."

Molly nodded understandingly.

She knew that is wasn't this easy for Ruth. You couldn't just teach an old dog a new trick!

But she gave it credit to her that she really tried her best.

"Everybody seems to think I'm a horrible person. Even my own daughter would rather spent the day with Mr. Dawson", Ruth choked out.

Molly thought that she noticed a little insecurity in her voice.

"Ruth I already told you before. You weren't that great mother. You know that yourself. It's no wonder that Rose turned to Jack for comfort."

"You mean, because he loves her?" she asked

"Yes, because of that and…" she suddenly stopped herself. "What did you just say?"

Had she heard right?

"I said that Mr. Dawson loves her", Ruth repeated.

"Why is something wrong?" she wanted to know from Molly.

"So you're admitting that he loves her?"

"Of course I do. I've never said anything else. I know that Mr. Dawson is…I mean was crazy about her and that he really is mourning for her greatly. I could see it at the funeral."

"Wow", was all that Molly could say.

"This leads us to another question of course. I mean I always thought that you hated him, because you believed him not to be good for your daughter. But since that doesn't seem to be true. Why else would you keep them apart?"

Ruth dreaded this question. Jack had asked her almost the same some time ago.

"I don't know", she simply stated.

"Oh, I'm quite sure you do. But I don't mind, if you don't want to tell me. I mean it's not important anymore."

Ruth nodded in agreement knowing exactly what Molly was talking about.

Yes, Jack had really loved her daughter. He would've done anything for her. And how had she thanked him? She had told him a half-hearted thank you for saving her.

"Mr Dawson really wanted her best, right Molly?" Ruth unexpectedly choked out.

"Yes, Ruth he did."

She had noticed that Ruth hadn't been calling Jack _him_ or _that boy_ for quite some time now, but actually really by his name.

"To think that the last, when I saw him before Rose's death, I've offered him money, if he would leave her alone…"

"You did what? Oh, Ruth", Molly shook her head.

"Calm down, he rejected", she told her.

"Of course he did Ruth, but that's not the point."

"I know now that it was a stupid idea, but I couldn't have known that Rose would die in that horrible accident back then", she told her.

"So you want to say that you would still hate Jack, if Rose was still alive?"

"No, I never hated him. I've always understood how much Rose meant to him."

"Sometimes I really don't know why Mr. Hockley is treating Mr. Dawson like he does. Now with Rose dead there isn't any point in hurting him anymore", Ruth told her after a while.

Molly couldn't believe it.

Was Ruth finally seeing Cal's real nature?

It was almost too good to be true.

"You know that Mr. Hockley really did rape your daughter. You know it Ruth."

"Yes, I do. I just…I don't know what's gotten into me. Rose wasn't the only one to tell me. Mr. Dawson did as well."

"Jack never talked about Cal, like he did of him, right?"

"No, he didn't. Actually every time he still did, every time I heard him shouting at Mr. Hockley it had something to do with my daughter."

Molly still couldn't quite believe what she had just heard.

"I know that he would've never done anything to my daughter", she added and Molly instantly knew that she wasn't talking about Cal now.

Ruth remembered the incident with Cal at the funeral at Rose's grave suddenly.

"Whatever happened between them at my daughter's grave? Mr. Dawson had asked me before, if he could be alone for a while and…"

"Well and you accepted it like everyone else did, except of course for Mr. Hockley. But you know your perfect Mr. Hockley isn't that perfect after all. I won't tell you anymore as I think that I shouldn't be the one to tell you", Molly answered her knowingly.

"You think that I should visit him in prison, right?" Ruth wanted to know.

"Yes. And you should tell him everything that you told me now."

Ruth nodded.

She knew that Molly was right. She just didn't know how to do it.

Sensing her insecurity Molly spoke up again: "Ruth, you know Jack is not the evil man as…well you know who is…he'll understand. And maybe you'll be able to tell him, what you weren't able to tell me."

Ruth nodded again, knowing that she was right.

She had lastly to really talk to him and listened to him, not like she had done before.

When Ruth finally left, Molly found it quite strange and even sadder that it had needed Rose to die for Ruth to understand things clearly.


	110. Chapter 110

AN: About the question concerning Rose's pregnancy: We're around September/October now and Rose is about four months along.

The police had finally found Bridget's dead body. Actually a homeless person had come across it, when looking before between the garbage cans. The man had noticed the smell of decay scent and taken a closer could. He had thought it his civic duty to inform the police about his discovery.

The police immediately sensed that he had nothing to do with her murder and sent him away again. They looked through their index of missing persons and quickly stumbled over a certain Miss Bridget Miller, being reported as missing about one and a half week ago by her employer a woman named Mrs. Margaret Brown. She had left her address to tell her every time they found out anything about her maid.

Three policemen made it up to Molly's home, almost arriving there immediately after Ruth had left her.

Molly was shocked when she saw them.

"Are you Mrs. Margaret Brown?" one of them asked her, when she had opened the door.

"Yes, I'm", Molly nodded.

"You've stated your maid as lost some time ago. Well sadly we've to tell you know that we've found her dead body."

"My god", Molly choked out.

She had already guessed something like that but she was still shocked.

"Do you know who did this?" she asked them.

"No sorry, we still don't have any ideas. A beggar had found her yesterday, but we're sure pretty that he had nothing to do with her death."

"And the motive?"

"We've no idea about that one either. It can't be robbery. There didn't seemed to be any money missing. We found quite a lot still in her inner pocket."

So it wasn't robbery.

Then what else?

Who could've murdered poor Bridget?

Molly knew that she hadn't got any real enemies.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you that Mrs. Brown, but however you've to identify the corpse. I don't think that this woman had any other relatives. Is that right?"

"No, she didn't. From what she told me her parents died, when she was still a young girl and grew up in an orphanage. She never talked about any other relatives. Should I come with you immediately?" she finally asked them.

"Well, if that wouldn't be a problem for you…"

"Of course not. Just let me grab my purse and my coat. I'll be with you in a minute."

Molly shut the door for a while, letting them wait outside.

So Bridget was dead as well.

She couldn't believe it.

First Rose and now Bridget, but at least Rose hadn't been murdered.

Not that this made any difference of course, she was still gone.

Molly quickly grabbed everything she needed and went out to the police again.

…

"Yes, that's her", she told them standing inside the mortuary and looking down as Bridget's corpse.

"Thank you, Madam", the doctor working there told her.

Molly had never before done that. She had seen the marks around her neck.

Had she been strangled?

A policeman came up behind her.

"Mrs. Brown, if you've got a little bit more time, we've some questions to ask you", he said to her.

"Of course, I'll do everything to help you find her murderer."

The policeman led her up again to his office and offered her a seat.

When she had done so, he took out something from his desk to show it to her.

"Have you seen that before?"

It was Rose's scarf with which Cal had strangled Bridget. But Molly had never spotted it before.

"No, sorry. It's the first time I've seen it", she shook her head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you may have noticed the marks around her neck. We're pretty secure that she was strangulated with this scarf. We think however that the place, where her dead body was finally found was not the one wasn't the one where she was murdered."

"I understand. Who've any clue as to who could be responsible?"

"We're just about to find out. Did she have any enemies maybe? Or any problems?"

Bridget enemies? No, everyone had loved her.

And problems?

Well true every person had problems sometimes, but she had never had any serious ones.

"Not anyone that I know of. I mean everyone has got problems, but Bridget no…there was nothing critical, as far as I remember."

"Alright. But was there something maybe…how should I put it…something unexpectedly, something strange that happened before her disappearing?" he asked her again.

Molly thought about it and was about to shake her head again.

But then she remembered something.

Of course there was.

Bridget had been meeting someone. She hadn't wanted to tell her about it. But Molly had been sure that it had been with a man.

"She met with someone shortly before…" she began.

"Someone? Do you know whom?"

"Sadly not. I ask, but she wouldn't tell me anything. I should've to dig deeper, but at this time I…well I didn't think that something like that would happen to her."

"Of course you didn't. But do you've any idea maybe? Any guess?"

"But that's really only a guess. I don't want to accuse anyone", she told him.

"I know that, Mrs. Brown. But anything could help us. Believe me no one will be judged until his quilt is proven", he nodded at her sympathetically.

"I think that is may have been a man. I've no idea however who it could've been."

"And what makes you sink that it was a man?" the policeman wanted to know from her.

"Well she had that sparkle in her eyes the last time I saw her. The one that you get, when you're about to fall in love", Molly explained it.

"It's stupid probably it's kind of female intuition, but I think that he may have had something to do with her death."

"You know I'm not female, Mrs. Brown. But I believe that you could be right", he told her nodding in agreement.


	111. Chapter 111

AN: Johannes Brahms "Wiegenlied" is known in English as "Cradle Song" or Lullaby. The melody to it was first issued in 1868. The German text itself already in 1849, it is part of a book about German folk poems called "Des Knaben Wunderhorn" (not really translatable: it would be something like: The boy's miracle bugle/ but it could also mean: horn as a technical issue, a signal-horn. It's not really clear from the title, which one is meant here the music instrument or the signal horn.).

Ruth had been looking through some old papers of Rose and other things she had found in her desk. She found a little music box playing Johannes Brahms Lullaby. It had been Rose's favourite song, when she was a child. A female ballet dance with a white dress was doing pirouettes while the music played. Ruth turned it on and listened to the melody over and over again. She remembered little Rose dancing to the melody in between. Ruth softly mumbled the well-known melody.

_Lullaby and good night,  
With roses bedight,  
With lilies o'er spread  
Is baby's wee bed.  
Lay thee down now and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed.  
_

Ruth was glad that she was alone now. She needed this time for herself. Cal wasn't there at the moment. He had a meeting with some business partners, or at least the was what Ruth believed. She had noticed that in his mind he was quite absent lately and that he didn't really listen to her.

_Lullaby and good night,  
Thy mother's delight,  
Bright angels beside  
My darling abide.  
They will guard thee at rest,  
Thou shalt wake on my breast._

Ruth knew that Molly had been right. She really should visit Jack, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Molly was probably correct with saying that Jack wouldn't judge her as harshly as…she had done herself concerning him?

On the other hand she dreaded Cal's reaction.

She suddenly couldn't believe herself.

Was she really thinking about visiting Jack Dawson in prison? She felt like she was about to betray Cal. He had always treated her correctly and not even thrown her out, when her daughter had chosen to go back to Mr. Dawson.

Was she really that ungrateful?

True he hadn't been very nice to her daughter sometimes and surely not to Mr. Dawson, but he had always been good to her.

Ruth's mind was in uproar again. The familiar melody had come to end again and Ruth turned it on once more.

She looked through the papers in her ends. There was all kind of things from Rose. Some old school works and stories she had written during her English and French lessons. Ruth remembered that Rose had once told her that she was much in better in writing about her feelings than speaking about them.

She scanned the old scripts, they were of course silly children's stories, and there wasn't much in it. But they were still Rose's stories. She wouldn't through them away; she would keep them as a reminder of her daughter.

Suddenly she heard a noise indicating that Cal had come home.

"Ruth, are you here?" she heard his loud voice call her.

"I'm in Rose's old room", she shouted back.

It had been Rose's room before she had married Cal. She had taken a few things with her, when she married him and obviously kept them until her death.

Ruth heard Cal's footsteps coming up the floor.

"Oh, here you're", he simply commented.

"No, not that silly music box again", he spat out.

Ruth felt hurt. It reminded her of her daughter. And he found in disturbing?

"What are you doing here?" he asked not being interested in the answer at all, but he felt obliged t still question her.

It was just polite to ask, nothing more.

Ruth sensed that he didn't really care.

_Not like Mr. Dawson._

"I was just looking around Rose's things. I think that…" she stopped herself not knowing what to say anymore.

What actually did she think?

Cal however had already changed the subject.

"I talk to my lawyer to today and Mr. Dawson's trial will be one week earlier. Just think about it Ruth, we'll finally be rid of him then. Isn't that wonderful?"

_He's really taking pleasure in destroying him._

"Yes, sure", she answered.

But inside she was thinking something else.

"I think that I'm going to visit some friend", she suddenly told him.

"Can I drive you somewhere?"

"No, thank you", Ruth shook her head.

It would be better, if he didn't know where she would be going.

She knew that he wouldn't like it.


	112. Chapter 112

Mr. Lansdowne had informed Jack that the hearing would be on Thursday next week already. Jack had only half listened to it. True he was here long enough already and he wanted to get out, but since Rose's death his free spirit was somehow gone.

Josephine and Tim had been here yesterday. He was glad that at least his daughter had found someone nice. It was only sad that Rose couldn't share it with them. Jack didn't expect any visits today.

He was now not allowed anymore to have visits alone with no officers watching. From he had been told by Mr. Lansdowne Cal had informed the prison director that he feared Jack would do infamous actions to everyone that was left alone with him. Jack would've laughed, if the situation hadn't been so serious.

Only his daughter, Tim and Molly came to him regularly.

Did anyone really expect him to hurt his own daughter?

But the point was that Cal was in the position to demand things now.

Jack hadn't expected any visitors for today. He was more than surprised, when he was told that there was someone who would like to see him.

He knew that both Molly and Josephine had no time.

Maybe Tim had come alone? Or Rose's former maid Pauline? She had also been there once and she had helped Rose get away from Cal.

Yes, it must be her. After all she had supported their relationship.

Nothing could've prepared him for the shock however, when he finally saw the person, who was really coming to him.

…

Ruth had after the talk with Cal finally decided that she really needed to clear up things with Jack. Molly had been right. It was her duty to do so. No, it was more than a duty. She felt that she owed it to Rose. She knew that she couldn't do anything to make her come to life again, but she could at least tell Mr. Dawson that she really was sorry about how she had treated him.

Speaking before with Cal had actually shown her again just what a serious asshole he was. She remembered Molly, who had once told her that she would be alone, if she didn't change. Ruth didn't want to spend her life alone however. She still had a nice granddaughter, she intended to see sometimes and she finally understood that she couldn't do that very well before she had talked everything over with the girl's father.

It was quite clear from Jack's look on his face that she had probably been the last person, he had expected to see.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, what are you doing here", he asked her while she came into the room

Ruth looked around and noticed an officer standing there in the edge of the room.

Without acknowledging Jack she turned to him instead.

"Sir, I would prefer to speak with Mr. Dawson alone", she firmly told him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allow to go", he stated.

He didn't want to risk his job by doing so. The orders had been very unmistaken in that matter.

But Ruth wasn't the person, whom you could just tell No.

"And who says so?" she asked him back instead.

Jack was left staring there.

He looked from Ruth over to this officer and wondered what would happen next.

"It's orders from above", he told her.

"From above or from Mr. Hockley?" Ruth wanted to know.

Jack was stunned and his eyes grew wide.

How could she know this?

And why would she even care?

"I can't think how this would make any difference", he answered her.

"Oh, but I do. If it would just be orders from above, I could understand your rejection. But not if it came from Mr. Hockley, even you should know that he doesn't like Mr. Dawson here at all and that he would do anything to keep him miserable. It's only harassment what he does to him", Ruth stated resolutely.

Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Was Ruth actually admitting that Cal wasn't such a perfect man after all?

"Now go and leave us. I've to tell Mr. Dawson something in private. I don't like witnesses", Ruth sharp voice rang out again.

"But what if he does something to you?" the officer tried again.

Ruth had really had enough of that stupid man's comments.

What had Cal told them? That Jack was insane? Well if anyone was crazy here, it was Cal himself, surely not Mr. Dawson.

"That's nonsense. What exactly should he do to me? He was the friend of my daughter and I know that he misses her greatly. Just look at him, he has gone through enough already."

Jack looked at her completely dumb phoned now.

He couldn't believe that these words had actually come out of Ruth Dewitt Bukater's mouth.

"I'm sorry. Of course I…I'm going to leave you alone, Madam", he stammered shyly.

"Would be better", Ruth simply commented waiting until he had closed the door behind him.

Once he had done so and Ruth was really was alone with Jack, she turned to him again.

"So Mr. Dawson. It's better this way isn't it?" she asked him.

"Sure."

Jack found himself still nervous. After all it was Ruth he was talking to.

"I…I…I'm sorry", he suddenly got out.

Ruth looked at him.

He was sorry?

Hell, about what?

He had never done anything wrong.

"I just…I would've shaved other…"

She hadn't even noticed it.

"…I hadn't expected anyone today. Least not…"

"Me?" she interrupted him.

Jack nodded.

"I really don't know Mr. Dawson, why on earth you're apologizing to me? I should be the one to feel sorry", Ruth told him.

Jack eyes grew wide again.

"Did you mean what you just said, I mean about…"

"About Mr. Hockley and you? Of course I did. He really isn't treating you correctly. Even if you may have stolen that diamond it still doesn't give him the right to make you miserable like this."

Jack noticed that she had used the words – may have – when speaking about the diamond. Did this mean that she was suddenly believing him? He didn't dare to ask however.

"I didn't think that…I…"

"You didn't think that you would ever hear that words coming out of my mouth, right Mr. Dawson?" she finished for him

"Yes. I mean we both…we haven't been best friend actually."

Ruth nodded. That was true and she knew that it had been mostly her fault.

Ruth had sat down on the bed meanwhile.

She noticed Jack's drawings laying there.

"Do you mind if I take a look at them?" she asked him.

"No, go on."

Looking through his drawings she found pictures Rose, mostly of Rose and of Josephine. It was very clear how much his family meant to him.

"They're beautiful. You're really talented", she told him.

"Thank you", Jack simply answered.

She took out one of them. It was one of Rose of course, her hair being open and flowing freely around in the wind.

"Can I have this one? I mean if you don't mind, I'd like to have it as a reminder of my daughter."

"No, I don't have anything against it. You can have it, if you want."

Ruth thanked him, folded the paper and put it in her purse.

From looking at the pictures she could tell just how much he had loved her daughter and probably still did. She just wished that she had accepted that fact earlier.

Jack hadn't said a word for quite some time now. He was seemingly waiting for her to do so.

"But you don't have come for that Mrs. Dewitt Bukater", he spoke out referring to the drawing.

No, of course she hadn't. Actually she wanted to give him something.

"No, I didn't. In fact I wanted to apologize to do", she began.

Jack's eyes grew wide again.

Had he heard right?

"I fear that I didn't treat you correct Mr. Dawson. It wasn't fair of me to…to belittle you like I did and to offer you money, if you left my daughter alone. I shouldn't have done that."

Jack just stared at her.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater I'm…" he wanted to tell her that there was no need any more for this. After all, his Rose was dead. What was the point in telling him those things now?

But Ruth wasn't about to stop, she held up her hand to silence him.

"Mr. Dawson, please didn't your parents teach you that it's impolite to interrupt someone, when he's speaking?" she firmly spoke out.

She had wanted to make it sound strict and stern, but Jack could tell that she wasn't really mad at him.

He still nodded his head.

"That's better", she commented.

"I know how much Rose had meant to you Mr. Dawson. And I never really thanked you properly for everything you did to her. My thank you lately was only half-hearted, which it shouldn't have been. So now I want to thank you again for saving my daughter. I hope you're not too angry at me, for everything I put you through. I really mean it by heart now, Mr. Dawson. I'm truthfully sorry for all I did to you."

Jack didn't know what to say to that.

Was Ruth Dewitt really just telling him that she had changed her mind about him?

Before he had time to dwell on that thought too much, he heard her voice speaking up again.

"Can you please forgive me, Mr. Dawson?" she finally asked him.

"I know that it isn't that easy after…"

Jack had to smile at her.

"What's so funny Mr. Dawson?" she wanted to know being a little bit annoyed now.

What was he laughing at suddenly?

Jack however didn't listen to her, his smile just grew wider.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater…really…" he couldn't go on as was giggling again.

Was he laughing at her?

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth asked how in her sharp voice again.

No, he wasn't laughing at her.

"No, I'm not", he told her his giggles finally fading down a little bit.

"Sorry", he added.

"It's just that I never expected to see you like this…"

"Like what?" she asked annoyed.

"Well you telling me all this", he answered her.

In voice was now steady again.

Ruth didn't know what to think.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater I…to answer your question from before…yes, I forgive you."

"Really? You do?" she couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes, sure. In fact don't you find it strange somehow that we were quarrelling with each other for so long? After all we do love the same person, don't we?"

Ruth had noticed that he had used the present tense, when talking about Rose. Of course he still loved her. She didn't think that this would ever change.

"You're right", she told him nodding.

She had made so many mistakes in her life especially concerning Rose. Jack looked at her a little bit worried now. He still wondered what had suddenly changed her mind about him.

Ruth however didn't seem to be thinking of that now.

"I've taken a look through Rose's things", she told him instead.

She had decided that she wanted to give Jack something that would remember him of her. She knew that he would be grateful to have it, not like Mr. Hockley.

She had stood up by now and walked to the windows where Jack was still standing.

Taking out the little music clock, she presented it to Jack.

"Here, I want you to have it", she told him carefully handing it to him.

"What's this?" he wanted to know.

"It was Rose's favourite, when she was a child. She would dance to the melody. You know she wanted to be a famous prima ballerina back then", Ruth had to smile while she remembered Rose's wish.

Of course she had told her that it couldn't be. That a danseuse was not an honest work and that every man would just want to share the bed with her. This was one of the many things Ruth was regretting now deeply and that she wished she could take back.

Jack was holding the music box in his hands examining it carefully.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course, here you have to turn it on like this", she said turning it on and listening to the well-known melody.

Jack held it carefully in his hands watching the danseuse making her pirouettes.

"I can very well imagine my Rose dancing around", he commented.

Ruth had noticed that he had called her – my Rose – but somehow she didn't mind. When he said it, it didn't sound possessive at all, not like Mr. Hockley's. In fact it told her how much he still loved her.

"I want you to have it, Mr Dawson", she suddenly told him.

Jack looked up at her.

"I think that Rose would've wanted it that way", she added.

"Well thank you."

Ruth watched him closely. He really seemed to be in another world.

Jack expected Ruth somehow to go now. He didn't think that there was anything further to say.

_He surely is missing her gratefully._

"You know Mr. Dawson; I mean I wanted to tell you that…whatever happened between you and Mr. Hockley at Rose's funeral…I…"

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater it was just irresponsible of me to ask such a request. I mean he is her husband", he said believing that she wanted to tell him that Cal had been right.

Ruth just shook her head.

She had no idea what had happened between them. She also knew nothing about Cal trying to rape Josephine, but still the last few days had given her a pretty good idea of the true nature of Caledon Hockley.

"Mr. Dawson, if you would just for once let me finish my sentences and not always interrupt me, I could've told you that I don't believe that it was your fault at all. And actually I didn't think that your request was stupid at all. Yes, Mr. Hockley is her husband my law, but I tend to consider that you were acting much more like her husband as he did. You know, when I had turned this music box earlier on and he came in, all he said was – oh, not that silly music again – I mean, can you believe that? My daughter just died and he's just thinking about his business", Ruth told him her voice growing louder by the minute.

Jack was thinking that he was going crazy.

He couldn't believe that Ruth was all persons stood in front of him and told him all those things.

"I always thought that you didn't like me, because I couldn't guarantee your daughter the status in life that she deserved. At least that's what Rose told me. She…"

"Believed that only money counted for me?" Ruth finished for him.

"You know Mr. Dawson I guess she was right with that. But you know what even Mr. Hockley's money can't bring my daughter back. In fact the real important things in life can't be brought with money", she firmly told him.

She felt him staring at her.

"What are you being stunned of Mr. Dawson?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I just never thought that I would hear such words out of your mouth."

"It's quite unbelievable isn't it?"

"Yes", Jack nodded.

"However Mr. Dawson I don't think that you deserve to be here. I've no idea if you really stole this diamond, but even if you did, what I somehow doubt now, it was years ago and Mr. Hockley has gotten it back long before and there's no reason now to judge you with it. But I believe that his intention was to keep you away from my daughter."

"Well he never liked to see us together. Even when we first met, when Rose wanted to commit suicide…"

My daughter wanted to commit suicide?

He didn't get any further as Ruth voice rang up again.

"What did you just say, Mr. Dawson?"

"I…I…" Jack stammered on having realized himself what he had just told her without thinking. He had promised Rose once that he would never tell anybody about the real reason why she slipped over the railing.

"So she wanted to commit suicide. She really wanted to end her life?" Ruth couldn't believe it.

Her own daughter had hated her life at this young age this much already that she had wanted to end it. What kind of mother had she been, not to notice how depressed her daughter really was?

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater I really don't think that this is important anymore", Jack told sensing her distressing state.

But Ruth now wanted to know the whole story.

"How…I mean…I want to know everything that happened. And don't lie to me Mr Dawson."

Jack knew that he couldn't take his words back now.

"It's just I had to promise Rose that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'm well aware of that. However I'm her mother don't you think I've a right to know the truth?"

_As if you had cared about the truth, when Rose told you_ – he wanted to shout at her, but decided against it. Somehow he felt that she really wanted to change.

"Mr. Hockley told me later on that she had slipped over the railing. But that isn't right?"

"No. Rose she…she had wanted to jump over. I saw her running past me, it was late in the evening already and you know I was kind of curious. I saw her standing on the other side of the railing again and…"

"And Rose what did she do?" Ruth wanted to know.

"Well she told me that I should go away, because I would distract her. I said to her to that I would jump in after her…well after a while she herself had sensed that it wouldn't be the best idea and she turned around again. I wanted to help her over on the other side again, but she slipped…she screamed…just when I was getting her over again her dress was ripped…and when the stewards came up they thought that…"

"That you had attacked her."

"Yes. But I would never do that Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, not to Rose and not to any other woman."

"I know that. So you told Cal later that it was an accident?"

"No Rose did. His first reaction was to hit me, but Rose stopped him, telling him that silly story about looking at the propellers. I don't know if he really believed it and I also didn't care at that moment. I was just happy that Rose was saved."

"Yes saved by you Mr. Dawson. And I…I never really thanked you for it…"

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater you don't have to think that it was your fault…"

_But it was_ – she thought.

_Why had she never really listened to her daughter?_

Before he could get any further, they were stopped by an officer coming into the room.


	113. Chapter 113

Ruth looked at the officer shooting him at furious look.

Jack was just telling her something about Rose's inside and they were disturbed by that stupid man.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell that I wanted to speak alone with Mr. Dawson?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to interrupt you. You can of course stay here longer if you want, but I would like to speak to both of you. Well actually not I, but the police."

Jack's interest was immediately aroused.

"This has something to do with Rose's death, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Dawson. The police have already visited her husband Mr. Hockley and told him. I'm glad that you're here as well Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. This way you will both know."

Jack looked slightly away when the officer was referring to Cal as Rose's husband.

Ruth noticed Jack's somehow distressed statue.

It must be really hard for him.

"Now can I tell them that you want to speak with them?"

"Sure", Jack told him.

The officer left again and a minute later two policemen were standing in front of them.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, Mr. Dawson", one of them greeted both.

"What about my daughter? What did you find out?"

"I…I think its best, if I'm just going to say it. Well we've found evidence that the supposed accident…well that it was no accident at all", he said to them.

Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard.

His Rose was hurt on purpose than?

"So you want to say that someone…that someone killed her?" Jack asked him dreading to hear the answer.

"Yes her and nine other people. However it doesn't mean that your wife must've been the one...I mean the main target…who this person actually wanted to kill. It's also quite possible that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But didn't you tell me that you don't even know the names of the persons and that you could only identify Rose on a ring she was wearing."

"That's true. But what does this have to do with this now?" he asked not understanding what Jack was getting to.

"Well I was just thinking, if you don't even know their names…I mean then you also can't know anything about their families and…you may never find the person, who's responsible for this."

"He's right", Ruth added nodding approvingly.

Her daughter's murderer shouldn't be getting away with it.

"Yes that's quite possible Mr. Dawson", he told him.

Rose had had her whole life ahead of her. They had just talked about getting a house and suddenly someone had taken her away from him. Jack felt the rage burning up inside him and he clenched his fists.

He wanted to hit somebody, but there was no one in side, who would've deserved it.

"Do you have any clues maybe as to why...I mean how this person actually…?"

"You mean how the explosion happened?"

Jack nodded.

"Well we first thought that it had just been a horrible accident, but it looks like someone had caused the explosion voluntary. We found dynamite near the exploded machine."

So his Rose had to die just because someone had had a bone to pick with another one?

Ruth noticed Jack's anger.

It must be a shock for him to know that the woman he loved could still be alive, if she hadn't gone out on this night.

"What did Mr. Hockley say to all this?" she wanted to know from them.

"Well he also couldn't do much. I ask him of course, if Rose did have any enemies, but of course he told me no. And I don't think you would tell me anything else."

Ruth answered with a short "No" and Jack shook his head.

_No, Rose didn't have any enemies, expect for Hockley himself._

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, Mr. Dawson you can be sure about this that we'll do anything to find the culprit."

Jack just shook his head again.

"And how can you, when you don't even know, who was killed?" Jack almost shouted at him.

"Mr. Dawson I…"

"No, not Mr. Dawson, I'm tired of all these excuses. My wife had to die, because some maniac _played_ with some dynamite? And I'm in here and can't even be there for my daughter, who has just lost her mother", he firmly told him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dawson. Really we do…" he wanted to apologize.

"He's right, they're doing their best. And it wasn't their fault what happened", Ruth tried to make Jack understand.

Jack however just turned away from them looking out of the window once more.

His chest heaved up, while he tried to calm himself down.

_My sweet little angel._

Ruth watched him standing there.

She hadn't corrected him, when he had referred to Rose as his wife. After all that wasn't important anymore now. But he was right his daughter needed him now more than anyone else.

"Will you tell me, when…when you've found this person?" he asked the policemen turning around again to face them.

"Of course Mr. Dawson, this person needs to be taken to court and be judged for his actions", he told him.

_I'll see to it that he will and that he will never forget what he has done._

Ruth saw his eyes burning with rage again. She knew instantly what he was thinking. However she had to put a stop to that. He would never to able to come out of here and be there for his daughter, if he was judged with murder.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Ruth asked.

"No that was everything so far", one of them told her.

"Well then maybe you could leave Mr. Dawson and me alone then again?"

"Sure, if we should find anything else we'll tell you. Goodbye Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, Mr. Dawson", he told Jack, who didn't even react.

Once they were gone Ruth moved over to Jack again who was still standing with his back to her.

"Mr. Dawson I know what you're thinking. But just think what would happen if you…you've said it yourself before Josephine needs you now. You may get away with stealing. But you'll never do so with murder. Please just think about it. Do you want your daughter to after her mother lose her father as well?"

Jack turned around shaking his head.

"I thought so."

"I just…it's so unfair. Why did it have to be her?" he asked her a question that Ruth didn't have an answer too.

"I don't know", Ruth told him.

Thinking about it maybe there would be someone who could enforce this.

"Maybe Mr. Hockley can help us. He has enough money to pay everyone for everything", Ruth tried to explain to him.

"No, I'm against it", Jack firmly shot back at her.

He would never turn to Caledon Hockley for help.

"Mr. Dawson its…I know that you don't like him and I know that he has done a lot of unacceptable things to my daughter and you, but…he has money and power he can drag down this person."

"No. I would rather be here in prison forever before I would ask _him_ for his assistance. You've no idea what he did and I don't care what money or power he may have!" he screamed at her.

Ruth knew that it was no use to reason with him.

"You're talking about the things he did to Rose?"

"Yes, among..."

"Mr. Dawson, I know that I didn't react like I should've back then."

"Like you said before it's not important anymore", his voice was indicating that he still had not forgiven completely for her actions.

Ruth noticed this and thought it better not to say anything else now.

She just wondered a little bit what he had meant with the word _among._ Had there been anything else other than Rose's rape?

But she didn't dare to ask him.

"I think I should be going now Mr. Dawson", she told him.

"Of course. Thank you again for the music box. It means a lot to me."

"Well thank you too for the drawing. It means a lot to me as well."

Ruth still had not given up her idea about turning to Cal for help.

Sure he and Jack weren't the best friends, but in their own way they had both cared for Rose. And their hatred for each other had nothing to do with Rose's death.

Right?

If only Ruth would've known how wrong she was.


	114. Chapter 114

Ruth did of course not listen to Jack and still decided to turn to Cal for help. She immediately went to his office, when she got home. Cal wasn't very fond that she disturbed him again, but what should he do?

"Mr. Hockley?"

"Oh, Ruth. Where have you been?" he asked her.

He hadn't seen her around for hours. It wasn't typical for her to just disappear.

"I was not. You know doing some window shopping", she told him

"But that's not what I wanted to speak to you about."

"But?" he asked looking up from his work.

His business wasn't going very well lately. Everyone had to count their money twice in these days.

"I've heard from the police that Rose's accident wasn't an accident at all", she began.

"I just thought that maybe you could…I mean you know all kind of people, who'd do anything for money…maybe you could instruct someone who could find out, who did this?"

Cal instantly knew what she meant.

But first Rose wasn't really dead.

Of course Ruth couldn't know this.

But second and more importantly what if this person really did find something? Something that he shouldn't find out, something that would get himself in trouble?

He had planned whole thing so carefully and had taken more than enough risks to achieve it, he wasn't about to let it be destroyed now.

Certainly not by Ruth or anyone else.

"What do you say Cal?"

"I don't think that this will help Ruth. You know they don't even know who was killed other than her."

That was what Jack had said as well. But he had been more willing to find the traitor.

"I'm well aware of that. But we're talking about my daughter here. She's your wife…"

"You mean she was my wife, Ruth. She's dead. And I'm sorry to say that but even if we should find the culprit and drag him down to court, your daughter won't come to life again", he told her.

For him the discussion had ended.

But so far not for Ruth.

She couldn't believe it. She knew that he could help.

Why was he so uninterested in finding the murderer of his wife?

Had she really been nothing more to him than a trophy he could show around?

Cal had returned back to his paperwork.

"Ruth, if there's nothing else you want to tell me, I would prefer, if you would leave me alone now. I got still a lot of other more important stuff to do", he told her not looking up.

_More essential than finding out who killed my daughter_? – Ruth thought disgustingly.

She remembered Jack's reaction, he had been willingly to find this person himself, but Cal – he didn't even seem to care.

"I don't you", she choked out suddenly.

"You don't understand what?" he wanted to know looking up from his work again.

"Your wife was kill by some insane and you sit here and fill out some stupid papers", she said to him in her own shrill voice.

"Well, Ruth they may be stupid but they provide you a roof over your head. You know some people still have to work for their money", he told her.

So have no time for helping me, but you got enough time to make Mr. Dawson miserable?

"And what Mr. Dawson?" she wanted to know.

Cal shot her a furious look.

He had thought that since he had forbidden Rose to mention his, he wouldn't have to hear it from anyone anymore.

He had obviously been wrong.

"What should be? He stole my diamond and he's going to stay behind bars for a very long time better even forever, if I can achieve it", Cal voice was mean while he talked.

Ruth could tell that he had still learned nothing.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned about him, Ruth? Did he turn you over as well?" he asked her.

"Turn me over? No one turned me over, that's silly. No, I'm just thinking of my granddaughter here. Josephine has just lost her mother. Don't you think that she needs her father now?" she tried to reason with him.

She had to be careful not to make him suspicious. Of course something had changed between her and Jack, but Cal needn't to know about this.

"Well she can always visit him in prison, if she wants to see him. And now I don't want to hear any more words about Mr. Dawson", he firmly added.

Ruth just shook her head in disbelieve.

She wondered how she could've so blind as not to see his true nature.

After all everybody had told her so, but she had always refused to listen.

"Mr. Hockley my daughter is dead. There's no need for Mr. Dawson to stay in prison any longer. Can't you leave it alone once and for all?"

Cal looked up.

Had she just told him that he should let Jack Dawson win?

No, there was no way that he would do that.

"I can't see how these two things have anything with each other. Mr. Dawson is in prison, because he stole my diamond, not because of what happened to Rose."

"Oh come on Cal. We both know that this isn't true. You got that stupid stone back a long time ago and you only put him into prison now, because you wanted him to be away from Rose", Ruth shouted her him being really angry now.

She didn't care at all at this moment what he might do to her.

Cal was burning with rage.

Maybe Ruth wouldn't even been so force full to him, if she had known that her daughter was the one, who had actually to pay for it.

"I know that my daughter and Mr. Dawson together were unacceptable for you. I understand that. After all you were her husband. But don't you think that you've gotten your revenge on him now? Let him out and I'm sure he'll leave with his daughter. You don't have to see him ever again."

"You don't get it Ruth. The point is not that I don't want him out, but…" he stopped himself.

"But what?"

_But that I can't let him win_ – he thought to himself.

Ruth however didn't get an answer from him and was left standing there stunned.


	115. Chapter 115

Jack still couldn't believe what had just happened with Ruth. Had she really told him that she was sorry? He still wondered however, if she would also accept their relationship, if Rose would still be alive?

But he quickly forgot about that.

Ruth had surely changed a lot since her daughter's death.

And yes, it was just sad that Rose had to die for his to happen. Jack had never thought of Ruth as a truly bad person not in the way he thought of Cal. He had always asked himself what had happened between mother and daughter to make them this alien to one another.

Of course every parents had their problem with their children. He had had them too.

But normally everything was talked over afterwards and then after a hug it would be alright again.

This wasn't seemingly so with Rose and her mother.

And he somehow wondered, if Ruth had really been the main problem here. She always seemed to stiff and composed as if she feared that she would lose control if she didn't.

Jack still hadn't forgiven Ruth everything. He couldn't forgive her that she had sided with Cal, when her daughter had told her that he had raped her.

But something told him that there was more to this story then just that.

Jack wasn't stupid of course, he knew that even though Ruth tried to build up a relationship with him and his daughter didn't mean that she would forget Cal from one day to the other.

He just hoped that Ruth wouldn't turn to him for help.

After all it was Rose and he, mainly Rose, who had to suffer under him. From what Jack had heard so far from all kind of sides, he had treated Ruth always correctly.

In a way he was glad that she had been there, when the police had told him everything they knew and that she had talked him out of doing something to this person. He was however still furious. And one question still racking in his brain.

What on earth had Rose done out alone there in the middle of the night at the harbour?

It all seemed so foolish to him. Especially after Cal had raped her several times, Rose had never been one to put herself in danger.

Why had she just gone out?

What had driven her on this day?

Maybe Jack would've had a little bit more foreshadowing, if Josephine would've spoken to him about what happen in this night, when she had visited her mother.

But Josephine too was so completely overwhelmed by what had happened since then that she had totally forgotten about the nervous statue of her mother, when she had last seen her.

On one thing however Jack was absolutely right, Rose going out on this day had been irrational, but it hadn't happened on her purpose.

…

Mr. Bolton hadn't seen Jack since the day, when Rose had been here and Jack had told him that she was his wife. He had heard of course what had happened. And he somehow dreaded to face Jack again. But on the other hand he felt obliged to condole to him.

He was wondering about himself why he suddenly cared so much about Jack Dawson. Having worked for Cal for so many years, he had pretty soon understood of course that his boss hated no one more than Jack Dawson. Even after Rose's death he wouldn't let him out of prison.

Maybe he too would've never changed his mind about Jack Dawson, if he hadn't saved his daughter from Cal. He had then realized for the first time just who was the real criminal here.

It certainly wasn't Jack.

He wanted to tell him sorry alone. Yes, he had even wanted to tell him the whole truth after Rose had left him lately, when they had been out in the garden. But now he was afraid of what Jack would do, if he found out.

After all, when he wouldn't have been inside the prison on the night of Rose's death, than she might've never gone out and she might still be alive. That thought couldn't just be pushed away.

No, that wasn't true. There were no mights and buts, the truth was that Rose would of course still be living, if he had told him everything before.

But he couldn't just do so now. Maybe he never could do so any more?

He scolded himself slightly for not thinking further.

He should've known that something bad might happened. Jack and Rose had obviously been a couple whom fate had never granted many quiet moments together. And now he somehow found that unfair.

He asked an officer, if he could speak with Jack alone. His request was of course rejected at first and only when he begged and pleaded a little bit with him, the officer said yes.

….

Jack heard some footsteps coming to his door and wondered who would now visit him. He was prepared for everything now, especially since even Ruth had been here. He didn't think that anything else could surprise him now.

"Mr. Bolton, I thought that you had already left", Jack told the man coming into the room.

"No, I didn't", he said to him.

Jack looked at him and wondered again, if he had seen before. Now with taking a closer look at him…

But he quickly rejected that thought.

It was simply ridiculous.

The other one noticed Jack stares as well of course and asked himself, if he was already suspecting something. Of course now with Rose dead, Jack did have more time to think about other things.

But would he really remember him?

"Is something wrong, Mr. Dawson?" he asked him.

"No", Jack shook his head.

"I was just wondering if…"

Actually what should he tell him?

That he believed he had seen him before?

_You only make a fool out of yourself,_ if you do that he told himself.

"Why did you come here?" he got out instead.

He signed in relieve, but careful not to be noted by Jack.

"I heard about what happened Mr. Dawson, I mean about your wife's death and I just want to tell you how deeply sorry I'm. I could tell from the way you two acted with each other that you were really…" he stopped, he had wanted to see _and really made for each other_, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

He somehow didn't find it appropriate.

"And that we what?" Jack wanted to know.

"That you looked really happy together. Well anyways. I know how it feels to lose a loved one. I lost my wife and my son as well", he spoke out.

He actually didn't know himself why he would tell Jack about this.

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton. I guess we've something in common then, right?"

"Could be, yes."

He was sure that Jack would want to be alone now.

And he feared already that he might tell him something that would give Jack the opportunity to find out his real identity. And he didn't know what Jack would do to him then.

Jack however was thinking of something different.

"How did they die? Your family Mr. Bolton, what happened to them?"

"My wife died of cancer about ten, no almost fifteen years ago. And my son had been shot at Verdun."

"I'm sorry to hear that", Jack told him.

"It must be horrible to lose his whole family", he added.

"Thank you for your sympathy Mr. Dawson. I tend to believe however that it was my punishment for some other thing I did."

Jack looked at him stunned.

True there was something mysterious about him that he couldn't make out, but he still didn't think him capable of doing anything bad.

"You did some horrible things? It's quite unbelievable. You do seem like a very nice old man", Jack told him

Oh, if only he knew.

"But it's right. I did some unimaginable things to someone of what I'm not proud of at all."

"Mr. Bolton everybody makes mistakes sometimes. I'm pretty sure however that your mistake doesn't even come close to what someone else did to my wife", Jack said to him.

And the other one instantly knew to whom he was referring to.

Jack actually wanted to calm him down, but somehow looking at the one he didn't seem to be calm at all, quite the contrary.

"Really Mr. Bolton whatever you did, I can't be that bad."

"Oh, if you only you knew", he mumbled under his breath not to be heard for Jack.

"I don't think that you can judge on this Mr. Dawson."

"Of course I can't, if you don't even tell me what happened."

He didn't want to admit it, but Jack really had gotten a point here.

"Why don't you tell me? What did you do?"

As the other one didn't answer Jack spoke up again.

"Was someone hurt?"

"Kind of."

Jack looked at him; suddenly his curiosity got the best of him.

He wanted to know everything now.

He wasn't very satisfied with what he had been told so far.

"Kind of? What should this mean? Either someone is hurt or not I would say", Jack commented.

"Well, if you're seeing it like this, yes, then someone was hurt."

"Did _you_ hurt him?" Jack asked further.

The other one was getting more nervous by the minute.

He couldn't believe in what situation in had manoeuvred himself into. He could only hope that this would have a good ending and that Jack wouldn't grow too doubtful.

"Depends in a way yes in another way not. I mean I did to nothing to..."

"Prevent it?" Jack guessed.

Prevent it – no that wasn't true. He had not only helped him with framing him, but also had hit him even though he had been handcuffed to a pipe and hadn't even able to defend himself.

When working at the police they had always learned that criminals needed to be put down, but that you should never hit somebody, when's lying on the floor already and surely not when he's handcuffed to a pipe. His comrades there would've surely called him a coward. And that was precisely what he had been.

"I think prevent is not the right word. Actually I hurt somebody, because someone else told me to do so."

"I see", Jack simply answered.

"But you're sorry about it now?"

"Yes, I'm, very much in fact."

"Did you ever tell this person all this, I mean the one that you hurt?" Jack wanted to know.

"No, I…I never knew how. It has been so long ago…and I fear, if I tell him now that he'll be mad at me."

"So we're talking about a man you hurt?"

_Oh god, why are you so stupid._

_One or two other of your unthoughtful comments ahead and Jack will know who you really are._

"Yes, Mr. Dawson."

"Well, if you don't tell him you'll never know for sure. And it's obviously eating you up inside."

"I'm aware of that. But I still can't help it."

"And I also can't help you this way", Jack told him.

The other one decided that he would just ask him without tJack knowing that _he_ was actually the one being asked of course.

"But you could answer me a question, just theoretically Mr. Dawson."

"Sure."

"I…how would you react if someone would frame you for doing something you didn't do and among other things would…well not he, but another one would keep you away of the person you love?" he asked him.

"You know that's a very funny question, because I think that I'm almost in the same situation as the man you just told me about. The only thing different with me is that no one needs to keep me away from the woman I love anymore, because she happens you to be dead already. Oh, but sorry you had ask what I would do. Were you talking about the person, who told him to do it or the other one?"

"Well first tell me what you would do to the person who initiated it."

"What I would to someone like that? As soon as I'm out of here, you're going to find out. I'm going to make his life a living hell for everything he did to my wife and my daughter", Jack told him.

The other one looked at him nervously.

Jack meanwhile had to keep himself from shouting at him.

"And the other person?"

"The other one...oh I don't know", he said first.

"But doesn't he deserve something as well?"

"Oh of course he does. But I somehow think that he got his punishment already."

"You think that but…"

"Yes, in fact I'm pretty sure of that. I believe he suffered enough. You know just one thing is still bothering me ."

"And that would be?"

"Well I on my side think that it is quite cowardly of someone framing a person and hurt him, when he can't defend himself. But well what do I know? After all I'm just a little gutter rat as Mr. Hockley always calls me."

The other one didn't really know where Jack was getting to. His mind was somewhere else.

"Isn't that right, Mr. Lovejoy?" Jack asked him.

"Oh, yes of…" but then his jaw dropped as he realized that Jack had found out the truth.


	116. Chapter 116

Lovejoy stared at Jack, who had stood up by now and was looking at him furiously.

But Jack didn't say a word, he just kept moving closer to him. Lovejoy meanwhile went in the other direction.

Jack surely must be very mad at him. He knew that he had done mistake with not telling him everything right away. But he couldn't help it now, he couldn't take back time.

"How…how…I…I…" he stammered on his word not making any sense at all.

Jack's eyes were burning with rage now. Although Lovejoy didn't get out one normal sentence Jack still knew what he wanted to know.

"You mean how I found out the truth about you?" Jack repeated the question for himself.

Lovejoy just nodded.

Jack retreated back a little bit and turned his head away from him.

"Actually I didn't suspect anything at first. I must admit that you've fooled me for quite some time and I believe not only me, but Rose as well. Anyways I got it, when you said that you wanted to ask me a theoretical question."

Lovejoy didn't really understand him.

How could he have known from that one?

He had would've thought instead that he had recognized his stature. Jack sensing his confusion added more to this.

"You know people normally ask theoretical question, when are really wanting to know something exactly from the person they are speaking to. It's the same with all these non-existent friends, with the huge problems they always make up, when they're actually taking about themselves", Jack explained to him.

Jack then stopped himself. And Lovejoy feared that he would do something to him. After all he had every right to be angry at him.

"Are you mad at me, Mr. Dawson?" he wanted to know from him, on the other hand dreading to hear the answer.

Jack just stared at him. It was obvious to him too that Lovejoy had changed through the ears and wasn't the same man anymore that he had known before. But he was far from forgiving him anything.

"Mad at you? Oh, no why should I be mad at you? Really? Didn't I deserve what you and Mr. Hockley did to Rose and me? After all it's only that Rose died and I'm in here still, because you said nothing…but say from that no I'm not mad at all", Jack told him in a low voice.

Lovejoy knew very well that he was sarcastically.

"I really wanted to tell you", he choked out after a while.

Jack however didn't want to hear any more excuses.

"Is that so?" he asked him standing up again and backing him up against the wall.

Lovejoy just looked him.

"You don't understand Mr. Dawson. I…I had no bad intentions", he told him.

Jack's face however didn't change one bit.

"I'm sure that I understand that. However how can I? I mean I'm just some stupid gutter rat. I guess it takes to be a real gentleman like Mr. Hockley or you to comprehend the things you've done. I'm sure you and he didn't act in bad faith back then. And I'm sure Mr. Hockley didn't rape Rose after all. Yes, in fact I think that must be quiet normal in your so called high society. It must be something that I of course can't understand anything about. I'm surely too dull for that", Jack let him know.

"I never thought raping a woman is right Mr. Dawson. You've to believe me. I know I did some unacceptable things to you on his orders, but…I never would sanction something like that."

He felt Jack's eyes still staring at him. His face however, other stand still showing his angriness, was very unreadable on the other hand.

"It's the truth Mr. Dawson. No woman deserves that. Also your…your wife didn't."

He hoped that acknowledging Rose as Jack's wife would make him calmer and would let him know that he really had changed.

"Well at least we agree on that", Jack only stated.

Lovejoy didn't know what would happen next. He scolded himself now for not being honest to Jack before.

Jack had moved away from him again. Lovejoy was relieved.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad at all?

"So it was Hockley, who told you to put the diamond in my pocket?" he heard Jack's voice speaking up after a while.

"Yes. He…he…had found the drawing of…"

"Rose?" Jack finished for him.

Lovejoy nodded.

"He was quite furious you know. Seeing his very own fiancée in that…Mrs. Dewitt Bukater said it was shameless. And Mr. Hockley I've seen him so furious. I mean Mr. Dawson you've to understand that. Surely you would also be…well mad…if someone would make a drawing of your fiancée?"

Jack just shook his head.

"So you're saying that it was right what he did?"

"No, of course not…he should've…he found the note of Mrs Hockley..."

When calling Rose – Mrs. Hockley – he felt Jack's cold stare on him again.

"I mean Mrs. Dawson…saying that he could know now lock both of them up in his safe…his eyes were burning with rage and he clenched his fists."

So that was what Rose had written down on that paper back then. Jack had always wondered about it, but he somehow had permanently forgotten to ask her about it.

But now that wasn't important anymore.

"And what else?" Jack asked him further.

"Nothing more, Mr. Hockley called one of the officers to tell him that he had been robbed. The office actually wasn't very happy about it. The ship had just hit the iceberg…but Mr. Hockley you know him, he doesn't take no for an answer."

"Yes, I know."

"Now when you and..." he couldn't bring himself to refer to Rose as Mrs. Dawson again "and the then Miss Dewitt Bukater" he called her instead "when you came into the room, I slipped the diamond in your pocket. I knew that they would find it there afterwards. Mr. Hockley had already told the Master-at-arms before."

"I understand."

"Really? You do?" Lovejoy's eyes lit up slightly.

If Jack wasn't mad for what he did then everything was not so bad after all.

"Yes, I do. You just did it, because Mr. Hockley told you to do so. I suppose you also only hit me later on, because he told you to do so…isn't that right?"

"I…I…"

"Oh don't worry Mr. Lovejoy. I'm not mad at all. I just…I'm still thinking to find the right word for a person like you…"

"I really wanted to tell you Mr. Dawson…"

"But Mr. Lovejoy didn't I say that I wasn't angry at you. You know I thought it over and I mean other than the fact that I'm staying in here for nothing, that I can't be there for my daughter and that my wife could still be alive, if you would've told me before, taking responsibility for your actions…"

Lovejoy knew very well that Rose being dead now, was Jack's main point of why he was so furious at him. He was sure that he would've maybe even forgiven him everything, if Rose would still be alive.

"I know that I've acted cowardly, Mr. Dawson. But I'm willingly to take responsibility for my actions now. I'll help you to get out of here…I do anything…"

"Whatever you do, doesn't bring her back", Jack just sadly answered his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dawson. Truly I'm I never intended for anything like this to happen."

Jack didn't face him, instead in was looking out of the window.

He wanted him to shut up. He just wanted him to leave him alone. There wasn't anything that he could do now for him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he still asked him.

"I really wanted to. After the day, when you introduced her to me as your wife I…I finally understood that you really belonged together and that…that Mr. Hockley did have to right at all to keep to apart from each other, but…I don't know…it was cowardly I'm well aware of that now. I wanted to go to your lawyer whatever his name is…"

"Mr. Lansdowne", Jack told him.

"Yes Mr. Lansdowne. I thought to myself on the next day I'm going, but I didn't go on the next day and not on the day after…well and then…I heard that she had died in that explosion and I didn't want to upset you even more as I knew that you would be heartbroken already…"

Jack's dark eyes stared at him.

"You could at least be truthful to me now Lovejoy."

"Alright…it wasn't that…I knew that you would be furious with me…because I realized as well that she could still be alive, if I had told you the truth before."

"You know that's another thing we agree about", Jack told him and before Lovejoy could move back or even knew what was happening Jack grabbed him by his collar and hit him in the stomach.

"I guess I deserve that Mr. Dawson", Lovejoy told him get up from the floor again.

Jack didn't answer him.

He wasn't done with him yet.

He grabbed him and backed him up against the wall.

"Mr. Dawson I…what should I say…" he asked him.

"There's nothing you can say. So shut up!" he shouted at him.

Jack then hit him again and threw him on the floor. He waited until he stood up and Lovejoy felt his fist connect with his jaw once more.

"I'm sorry…" Jack heard him say.

"You're sorry? Sorry?"

"Rose had to endure this monster all these years, because of…she had to die, because you didn't have the guts to tell me the truth and you're tell me that you're sorry?"

"I…I…"

While he spoke Lovejoy felt Jack's hands on him again.

Before Jack could hit once more Lovejoy choked out another truth.

"I…I saved your daughter Mr. Dawson"

Hearing his words Jack let go of him for a little while, but instead of letting him go and calming down he was even more furious at him now.

"What have you done to her?" Jack asked him angrily grabbing him again and backing him up against the wall once more.

"Like I said I saved her."

"So you saved her? From who?" Jack wanted to know.

"Mr. Hockley, when he tried to rape her", he answered him.

Jack was stunned and let go of him, Lovejoy signing in relieve.

"How do you know of this? No one could know other than…"

"Mr. Dawson it's the truth. You're right I couldn't know, if I really weren't the one who…"

Jack just stared at him now.

"Well it's easy to find out the truth", he then told him.

"What do you mean?" Lovejoy asked him, but he didn't get an answer from Jack.

Jack instead went to the door and told the officer standing there to call Josephine.

"Tell my daughter that I need to see her immediately."

"Of course Mr. Dawson, what should I tell her?"

"Nothing…just tell her that I want to ask her something."

"Sure."

When Jack returned back into the cell Lovejoy had moved over to the window.

"I do hope for you that you were telling me the truth, because if it should turn out that you were lying to me yet again, I don't want to be in your shoes."

"I was saying the truth Mr. Dawson. Your daughter will confirm that to you. And I promise that I'll make it up to you."

"We'll see about that", Jack told him angrily.


	117. Chapter 117

Josephine arrived about half an hour later and was immediately led in to Jack by the officer, who had called her.

"You wanted to see me, Papa?"

"Yes."

Josephine then noticed the man, who had saved her standing there in the room as well.

Her eyes lit up and she went over to shake his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Lovejoy looked at Jack instead of her. Josephine noticed that he was staring past her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Papa? What's going on here?"

It was clear to her that her father didn't seem to like him very much.

"So you know him?" Jack asked instead of giving her an answer.

"Yes, Papa. I do. He was the one who saved me from Cal. But what's this all about, Papa? Aren't you happy about what he did?" Josephine wanted to know.

"Of course I'm", Jack told her taking her into his arms.

Lovejoy watched the two of them.

His family surely meant much to Jack.

While hugging Josephine, Jack still looked at him angrily. But then he let go of her and did something that Lovejoy hadn't expected at all.

"So Mr. Lovejoy, I think that I haven't thanked you properly for saving my daughter from Mr. Hockley. Thank you for helping her", he told him holding out his hand for him to shake.

Lovejoy looked at him in disbelieve.

The whole situation seemed so unreal to him.

He couldn't believe that he was standing there with Jack Dawson offering out his hand to him.

Josephine wondered what took him so long. Something told her that more had happened between those two.

After a while Lovejoy finally returned Jack's handshake.

"It was nothing Mr. Dawson", he told him.

Josephine looked from her father to the other man. There was something that she couldn't make out.

"I think we're even now", Jack then said to him.

"Yes, could be."

"And now I believe it's time for Josephine to get to know the whole truth", Jack spoke up again.

He went over to Josephine and took her hand.

"What's wrong Papa?"

"Nothing, but there's certain things that we both", he stopped looking at Lovejoy for a moment, who nodded at Jack "…we both need to talk to about something. Come on you should sit down. It can take a little bit longer."

Josephine being really curious now did as she was told.

Jack and Lovejoy than told her the whole story about the diamond.

…

"So let my father stay here in prison for nothing?" Josephine shouted at Lovejoy after having heard the whole truth.

Lovejoy felt sorry for her. Poor little girl having just lost her mother.

She had been glad and happy, when he had saved her from Cal, but now she looked at him differently. He could understand her feelings though.

"Miss Dawson I know that I've done a lot of unacceptable things. But I've finally come to my senses and…." he stopped suddenly gazing over at Jack.

"I think we should get your father out of prison now", he added.

Jack just stared at him, his eyes blank and unreadable.

"Josephine, please would you go and call Mr. Lansdowne for me? Tell him that I need to speak with him. I know that it's late, but tell him it's urgent."

"Sure Papa, I'll be right back."

After Josephine had left, Jack turned to Lovejoy again.

"So you're willingly to take responsibility for your actions?"

"Yes, Mr. Dawson. This whole thing has been eating me up inside far too long. You've to believe that I really never wanted for your wife to die and I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me."

"I don't know about that. But I've to admit that you've at least learned something, unlike another person I know", Jack told him.

"You're talking about Mr. Hockley?"

"Yes", Jack nodded.

"Did he really do what I mean…did he really rape her?" Lovejoy asked still not quite able to believe it.

He remembered Cal as someone, who always got his will, but he had also always thought that he would never to anything bad to woman.

"Do you think that I'd invent something like that?" Jack asked him back his voice full of hatred now although Lovejoy thought that it was more directed at Cal not at himself.

"I mean you've seen yourself how evil he is, when saving my daughter", Jack added.

Lovejoy had to admit to himself that he was right.

"But Mr. Hockley is surely not giving up, especially not against you Mr. Dawson. He can't you know lose his face."

"I'm well aware of that."

"And if everything is true what you told me and what I myself have seen so far then I would advise you not to go against him Mr. Dawson. You've said it yourself how dangerous he is. You know what power he has."

"So you're suggesting that I should just let him get away with everything?" Jack asked him angrily.

"Mr. Dawson I've worked for him long enough to know that he'll never give up. I believe him capable of everything now. If you don't want to end dead in an alley with your head crushed in, I would recommend to you to just take your daughter and move far away from him. When he had been there for the last time, I could tell that he would do anything to destroy your life. He…yes he even looked like he acted already without any….as if there were no boundaries for him and there are none. Caledon Hockley gets everything he wants", Lovejoy tried to make him understand.

"I can't believe it. You're the one, who has to go pay for it, when he doesn't and he…don't you think that he should be punished?"

"Of course I do, Mr. Dawson. But Mr. Hockley is something different. If he got away with rape, he'll also get away with framing you for stealing. Even more so as the last one dates back several years…"

But Jack wasn't about to give up.

Caledon Hockley had finally to pay for his actions.


	118. Chapter 118

Cal had just come up from the basement again, after having visited Rose once more. She was more and more lethargic and was doing everything he told her to do. He just loved it and the best thing was that Dawson would never know anything about it and would be miserable mourning for his Rose for the rest of his life.

When Cal came into the living room, he saw Ruth sitting there doing some needle work again. He wondered what she saw in that silly occupation. But obviously you had to be old and a woman to understand that. Lately when Ruth had pleaded with him to do something about the man having, as she had called it, killed her daughter, he had rejected at first. Now he wasn't so sure anymore, if this had been the right decision. Not that he wanted you really help her of course, but he also didn't anyone to else to find out anything.

Ruth had seemed strange to him lately. He didn't know anything of course of her visit to Jack, but he still felt that something was different with her. She appeared to greatly miss her daughter.

"Where have you been?" she asked him, when she saw him coming into the room.

"Just out", he answered.

"Have you thought about it again, I mean about finding the one who's responsible for my daughter's death?"

"I've told you already that I think this is nonsense."

_Nonsense?_

_So finding my daughter's murderer is nonsense for you?_

Ruth couldn't believe it.

He was really only thinking of himself.

"Mr. Hockley don't you…" she began, but didn't get further as the telephone rang.

Ruth got up.

"I'm going to answer that."

She returned after a minute.

"This was Mr. Dawson's lawyer Mr. Lansdowne. He said that you should come to the prison immediately."

"Ruth, if this is about the hearing my lawyer already spoke to him. It'll be next week and then I hope that I've to see Mr. Dawson again as he's going to be behind bars for the rest of his life."

"I don't know what this is all about Mr. Hockley. I've just repeating what I've been told."

Cal looked at her, really wondering.

But of course it couldn't be that Mr. Lansdowne had found a way out.

"Well alright. I just call my lawyer Mr. Callahan and tell him to meet us there. Or do you want to stay here?"

"No I'm coming with you."

…..

An hour later Cal, Ruth and Mr. Callahan arrived in prison. They were led in into a separate room by an officer, where Jack, Josephine, Mr. Lansdowne, Lovejoy and the prison director were awaiting them.

When Cal entered the room his saw Jack staring at him in some unusual way.

Jack had meanwhile had to keep himself from laughing.

"Is something wrong with you Mr. Dawson or why are you looking at me like that?" Cal asked annoyed.

Oh, how he hated him.

He saw Josephine standing beside her father. The girl was really attractive; when Rose was too old for sexual activity he would just use her. After all beautiful seemed to run in the family.

"Mr. Hockley, don't you want to sit down?" the director asked him.

Instead of answering him Cal looked at Jack again.

"What are staring at?" he asked again.

"Oh nothing Mr. Hockley, like he said", he told him referring to the director "don't you want to sit down first?"

Cal than noticed the man he remembered from working in the garden, standing there as well.

"And what exactly is he doing here?" he wanted to know.

Jack exchanged a quick glance with Mr. Lansdowne.

"Should I tell him?"

"No, please let me", Jack told him.

"So you two I haven't planned to stay here forever. I believe that's would you will do Mr. Dawson, when I'm done with you."

Jack just looked at him. He knew, if the two of them would've been alone now that he would've let him pay himself for what he had done.

But telling Cal that he was finally out of prison was second best.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hockley for wasting your time", Jack was still keeping his voice slow. He was enjoying this immensely.

Cal was now really furious.

"You may have heard about it yourself already, but sometimes help comes from the most unexpected sides", Jack went on.

_What do you want Dawson?_

_Couldn't he just shut up?_

_And why on earth had they stopped the methods with the torture chambers? A prison today was far too good for someone like Dawson._

"So Mr. Hockley I want to be the one to tell you. I'm getting out of here", Jack told him now being quite serious.

Cal stared him and burst down laughing.

Everyone stared at him. Ruth too wondered what was going on here.

After he had calmed down himself from laughing he looked into the round again.

Dawson really can be funny sometimes.

"Oh, I'm sorry…my god, it's just…" Cal began and stared at the Mr. Lansdowne.

"So please tell me the truth. You're his lawyer, tell him that he should stop with such jokes", he told Mr. Lansdowne.

"He wasn't joking Mr. Lansdowne. Your plan is finally over."

"What are you taking about? Which plan? I don't know what you mean?"

"You know pretty well what he means", Jack told him. "You've let me stay here for nothing long enough now. But now everything will go the right way."

"What are you referring to?" Cal asked him angrily.

He wanted to fuck Rose again, wanted her to suck on him and instead he had to waste his time with this stupid gutter rat.

"Mr. Dawson didn't steal this diamond", Mr. Lansdowne told him.

"Really? And who says so?"

"I do", Lovejoy finally spoke up.

"You? You're the gardener right?" Cal laughed.

"Mr. Hockley come on just look at him, are you truly not able to recognize him?" Jack asked.

Cal looked at him again.

However this ended Rose would've to pay for it.

"Well then I'm going to give you a little hint. You remember we were all on a grand ship, which somehow hit an iceberg and…oh I forgot you know this already. Well you may also remember that you told your faithful manservant to put your silly diamond in my pocket…"

Cal still didn't understand a word.

He looked at the man, he didn't seem to know at first and suddenly it occurred.

"Lovejoy how could you?" he spat out.

"How could you side with him of all people?"

Lovejoy didn't answer him, but instead turned to the director of the prison.

"I'm ready now", he told him.

He knew that he would've to stay here now, but he didn't mind.

"Lovejoy wait you can have your old job back. You were much better than the one I've now", Cal shouted at him.

Lovejoy meanwhile was led away by two officers.

"I believe that Mr. Dawson is right Mr. Hockley. One day everyone has to pay for its actions and now I'm paying for mine."

Then he turned around again and followed the two officers out of the room.

"So Mr. Hockley I've to tell you that you've lost and I've won. Oh, I know that must be very hard for you", Jack mocked him.

Then he turned to the director of the prison.

"Can I go now?" he asked him.

"Of course you can Mr. Dawson. You're free to go everywhere you want", he told him.

Cal couldn't believe it.

Jack turned to Mr. Lansdowne first to thank him for everything he had done and then to Josephine.

"Why don't we go out to some restaurant and celebrate?" Mr. Lansdowne suggested

"Yes, why not? I really have enough of this prison food", Jack answered.

"Come on", he said to Josephine taking her hand.

"Do you want to come with us, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?" Jack asked her.

Ruth looked over to Cal, who was staring at her furiously.

"Sure, I'd love to."

They called Molly as well, who was overjoyed to hear what had happened.


	119. Chapter 119

Jack and the others were sitting in a restaurant. Molly had told them that she would pay for everything. And of course she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Ruth was on one hand happy that Jack was now out of prison, but on the other hand she still felt out of place among them.

Molly however was proud of how far Ruth had come, since Rose's death. If only she would've realized everything before. Molly decided that she needed to tell her how proud she was of her in front of all others.

"Ruth, I must say I'm very proud of you for finally changing your mind about Jack", she told her.

Ruth looked at her unsure of what to answer. She knew very well that Jack had still not forgiven her everything; especially not that she had sided with Cal at court.

"Thank you Molly", she simply stated.

Molly smiled sympathetically at her. She understood perfectly of course that Ruth and Jack still had a long way to go and that they weren't best friends, maybe they never would be, but they had begun to rearrange their relationship.

"I just feel sorry that it took me so long to realize that Mr. Dawson isn't such a bad person after all", she said in the direction of Jack.

"I believe that we've all done our mistakes Mrs. Dewitt Bukater", Jack told her.

Josephine looked from her mother to her father and back. She really hoped that they finally would get along with each other. Looking around she saw that her whole family was there now, everyone she loved, well with exception of course. Watching her father from one side, she could tell that he would probably never really get over her death.

"You know Papa I spoke with Tim's father yesterday. He told me that you could always start work again in their shop as soon as you're out of prison. So maybe you should call him and tell him?" Josephine spoke up.

"I will, but not today. Today I want to spend entirely with you", he answered referring to everyone on the table.

Ruth had never taken much interest in Jack's work before, however now she wanted to know everything.

"Where are you working at Mr. Dawson?" she asked him.

Before Jack could answer Josephine did for him.

"Papa is helping Mr. Edison in his store", Josephine told her.

It was clear from her voice that she was immensely proud of him. She knew many parents, who had bought something in the store and her comrades in school – their children – had told her afterwards, how talented Jack had acted. Of course there had also been some, who had believed Cal that Jack had stolen the diamond and had avoided her in school. But Josephine hadn't minded. She had enough friends; she didn't need any false ones.

"Mr. Edison? I think that I've heard that name before", Ruth commented.

"Yes, you sure have. I'm going to school with his daughter Becky and his son Tim is my…my friend" she told her looking at Jack who nodded in approval.

He didn't have anything against Tim and his family. He was making his daughter happy. So what could he want?

If only Rose would be there.

The music started playing and Josephine got up, offering her father her hand.

"Want to dance with me, Papa?" she asked him.

"Of course, I'd love to", Jack answered taking her hand.

Mr. Lansdowne, who looked tired and hadn't said much got up as well.

"I would like to say goodbye now. I still have some other things to do. And well I must admit that I'm tired. Mr. Dawson you can call me tomorrow, if you're really thinking about taking Mr. Hockley to court", he told Jack who just nodded.

"I sure will."

Jack was absolutely determined about letting Cal pay for everything.

Mr. Lansdowne said goodbye to everyone, while Jack and Josephine went to dance.

Once they were out of earshot Ruth turned to Molly.

"He has still not forgiven me Molly for what I did."

Molly looked at her.

"I know that I haven't acted right, when siding with Mr. Hockley at court, but I…"

"Ruth, you surely have come a long way from now. But you know Jack, give him some time. Rose was the love of his life. Maybe he'll forgive you everything one day. There's also the possibility however that he will never do so."

"I know Molly", Ruth nodded.

"Like I said before Ruth Jack not an evil monster."

"You mean like Mr. Hockley?"

"Yes, like him."

"I may have done another mistake Molly."

"And what?" she wanted to know.

Ruth then told her about her question to Cal regarding finding Rose's murder.

"When I told Mr. Dawson about it, he was furious."

"Of course he was Ruth. You've seen yourself what he did to him and to his wife."

"But I only want to help. I want to know who's responsible for my daughter's death. And Mr. Dawson surely wants that too."

"Sure he does Ruth. But not in this way…"

Jack and Josephine meanwhile returned from dancing and sat down again.

Molly had wanted to ask Ruth something, but she wanted Jack's approval so she had waited with it until they were back again.

"Jack I want to ask Ruth something, but I don't want to decide…without your consent and…"

"Well, go on", Jack told her wondering what this was all about.

"I think that it isn't very…very good for you Ruth to still live with this horrible man in one house. I'd like to offer you a place at my home, if Jack has nothing against it", she said in his direction.

Jack nodded in approval. He too thought it best that Ruth would get away from him.

"Fine, now what do you say Ruth?"

"I thank you for your offer Molly and for your approval Mr. Dawson, but I…I've to decline it", Ruth told them.

"What?" Jack couldn't believe it.

"But why?"

"Mr. Dawson I…" she began.

Now what should she tell them?

The truth was that she had noticed that something was quite wrong with Cal. He spent far too much time away and his mind was absent.

But maybe her mind was just playing her some tricks?

As she didn't want to worry Jack any more, she simply told him: "I don't think that Mr. Hockley will do something bad to me. He's always treated me correctly."

Jack shook his head, not understanding her actions.

"If you say so…"

Molly knew that it was no use to argue with her now.

Ruth still wondered however, if she had made the right decision.


	120. Chapter 120

Sometime later Jack had told the police everything, but Cal was still not put to prison. Jack couldn't believe it. Being at home alone with Molly, he furiously hammered on the table, causing her to look at him shocked.

"My god Jack, what's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"I just got a letter from the police. They said that they haven't there aren't any real accuses against him."

"But that's not possible. After everything he did…" Molly told him in disbelieve.

"Here read it", Jack simply said handing her over the paper.

Molly took it from his hands.

The only thing that Cal was judged with was to pay some money to Jack for letting him stay in prison for so long. Jack however had already decided that he wouldn't take anything from him.

"I don't want any money from him, Molly. I want to see him in prison for the rest of his life. He should never able to do anything bad to anyone again."

Reading further Molly found out that the police obviously did have the opinion that since Rose was dead now that all charges of rape were null and zero. The only thing that remained was Jack's prison stay and that didn't seem to count much.

"They write that the accuses are now vitiate", Jack told her.

"How can they be vitiating? That monster should pay for what he did."

"I know Jack. And I'm sure he will one day."

"And when should that be Molly? On the day the hell is freezing?"

Molly knew what he was thinking right now.

"He told me long ago that he always wins. And he's right. He always does", Jack said shaking his head. From what Rose had told him, Cal did also have something to do with Alfred's death. But of course there was no prove for that.

"He's getting away with everything Molly. That simply can't be true."

Molly knew how furious Jack was at Cal. She knew how it was for him to restrain himself and not to run over to Cal and kill him immediately.

"Have you ever told the police about Cal trying to rape your daughter?"

"Yes, but they simply told me that he should stay away from her."

Molly couldn't believe it.

"I'm not going to give up, Molly. I want to see him pay and if it's the last thing I do", Jack told her.

"I understand you of course Jack. Just please be careful", she warned him.

Little did they know that someone else had to suffer for their actions.

…..

Cal laughed to himself, reading the exact same letter that Jack had just shown to Molly.

"Dawson really thought that he could get me to prison, Ruth, can you believe that?"

Ruth didn't even look up from her work.

Her viewpoint on Caledon Hockley had changed much since the time of Rose's death. He didn't seem to mourn her at all. The only thing he talked about the whole day was how furious he was at Jack and how much he hated him.

"Ruth, are you listening to me?" he repeated his questions.

Of course she was listening; she just didn't want to answer. Didn't he understand that? He was hitting on her nerves with his constant complaining about Jack Dawson. She knew that he didn't like him and in a way she did was on his side, but now he really overdid it.

"Mr. Hockley just why are you frequently bothering yourself with Jack Dawson? He's out of prison, he didn't steal your diamond and you never have to see him again. So why don't you just stop your campaign against him?" Ruth asked him hoping that he would listen to her.

But somehow she knew that he wouldn't.

It wasn't even the fact that he was out of prison now. He could've lived with that. The main point was that he had now time to think. And what if he found that out that Rose hadn't even died at all?

"Are you completely mad, Ruth?" he shouted at her.

Ruth however just remained stiff. Unlike her daughter and Jack she had never seen what Cal was really capable of and she still thought that he only had a high temper. She didn't think him crazy or insane, like Jack knew that he was.

"Mr. Hockley, please, there's no need to raise your voice", she told him calmly.

Cal shook his head. He had of course noticed the changes in Ruth as well.

"I think that you're also falling for him", he stated causing Ruth to look up at him again from her needle work.

"If you're referring to Mr. Dawson, no I'm not. He just happens to be the father of my only granddaughter, whom I'd really like to see some more after my daughter's death. I fear that I've neglected her for many years and I want to change that. If you can't understand that Mr. Hockley, then I'm sorry. But that's the truth and there's nothing more to that story", she spoke up in low, yet steady voice.

Then she returned to her work.

Cal just remained standing there. He didn't quite believe her. There must be more to that story. After all Ruth had immediately accepted Jack's invitation for lunch after he got of prison.

But then again he didn't really care. Oh, no he did. He was afraid Ruth might side with Jack and together they could find out what actually happened to Rose a horrible thought.

"I think I'm going to bed now", Ruth suddenly said standing up.

"I'm really tired. Good night Cal", she told him walking up the stairs.

"Yes good night" Cal angrily mumbled under his breath.

"Finally" he added.

He waited until he heard Ruth shut the door of her bedroom behind her. Then he turned and went to the basement again. Like every other day he had waited for this moment. He had already made up a plan what he would to her today.

When Cal came to the room however and wanted to unlock it, he found to his surprise that the door had already been opened and Rose was nowhere to be seen.


	121. Chapter 121

Rose had taken all her strength together and thought of a way to get herself out of here. The main problem for her was that Cal would always lock her up in the room, once he retired to the normal house again. First she had thought to just hide somewhere behind a wall, while she was let out – at least Cal let her walk around now during the day – but that hadn't worked. Somehow Cal had always come down, before she could do anything.

Rose knew that only she could do something for her escape. She couldn't rely on this on anyone else. As far as Rose was aware Jack was still in prison. Cal hadn't told her anything about his release. He had however raped her with more brutality than ever before and Rose had asked herself was course what had caused this. But she was not so stupid to ask him. She knew better than that. She just hoped that Cal would stay away from Josephine. He had told her more than once already that he thought about kidnapping the girl too, once he thought her too old.

Rose had completely lost track of time, not only about the hours but also about the days. The first few days she had counted still, but then she had given it up. It was no use; every day was the same for her. But she simply couldn't go on like this anymore. She knew that she wouldn't survive his beatings and rapes any longer, if she didn't do something against at. If she didn't try to free herself…

Cal didn't seem to care at all about that. He completely ignored her screams for help and of pain. She just kept raping her over and over again. The last time, after Jack's liberation from prison of which Rose still knew nothing, she had really thought that he intended to kill her. He hadn't even stop, when she had been lying there unconscious, her mind shutting herself up against the physical violence he had used. Cal had been shocked, but Rose hadn't seen it of course. She only felt pain now.

Cal hadn't visited her since then. Maybe he really feared that she would die? But Rose somehow knew that this wasn't the case.

_If I die he'll just take my daughter next._

_He'll do anything to destroy my family and make especially Jack miserable._

Rose hadn't heard anything of Jack's freedom and of course also didn't know anything of the new relationship slowly being built up between her mother and Jack. As far as she was concerned, her mother was still the stiff and composed woman, who cared for nothing but herself and her money and who had defended Cal even, when Rose had told her that she had been raped by him. And Jack was in prison.

No, there was no one to help her.

Only she could help herself.

Since the last time Cal had visited her, she had worked hard to achieve her goal. She hadn't eaten since then and she knew that if she didn't do anything soon that she wouldn't have any more strength left.

An idea had come up to her. She could disassemble the lamp and room and try to open the door with it. Of course she had never done that before and she had, like most girls and women, no idea of any technical issues least not how a lamp functioned, but as the was the case in extreme situations, Rose too found herself suddenly able to do of things that she would've never thought possible before. Just the thought of Cal raping her again, gave her to the strength to go on. After having disassembled the lamp and getting the wires out of the lampshade, she tried her best to use it as a key to open the door.

Her first attempts were of course not very unsuccessful. The wire only started to break. And Rose grew nervous. If she didn't achieve her goal before Cal returned once more, everything would be lost. She was so weak already, if she didn't get out now, she never would. She couldn't concentrate on anything, also not on reading. Cal had brought her a few silly romance books. Rose had loved to read them, when she was a young girl, her mother had shouted at her for reading that silly stuff. Rose hadn't cared. But know she just thought them stupid. All of them seemed so unrealistic to her now. Before she had met Jack she had of course always dreamed of finding true love, like the women in these books did, but she never had thought it possible. Then when after meeting Jack she had thought that the love these women had found in these stories, didn't even come close to what Jack and she had shared.

And now? Now she thought what her mother had probably done all these years that true love wasn't possible. And if you still found it, fate would've something against it and take it away from you.

Rose felt pain everywhere, there wasn't one place on her body or inside that didn't hurt. But there was no time to dwell on that thought now. She had to get the door open. Maybe if she doubled the wire, it wouldn't break up so easily? At least it was a chance.

Trying again to move it around in the small keyhole, Rose sank back down on the floor. She would never come out of here. She would be left to Cal's mercy forever. Jack would think she was dead. And maybe he would even marry another woman. Rose felt the tears running down at that thought. She had told him once, when returning to Cal to save up Josephine that he should find someone else. But of course they had both known that she hadn't meant it truthfully. Back then however she hadn't been dead, but now she was. At least to Jack and all others…her Jack touching another woman, telling another one that he loved her…calling her _my sweet little angel_, kissing her lips and her neck…

Rose feared that she would go crazy and start crying again, if she kept this up. She wanted Jack to be happy, but she wanted him to be happy with herself. She remembered how jealous and sad she had been, when Cal had told her that he had seen Jack and this woman, Rose had forgotten her name, kissing and when she had seen them later laughing together…

'_He wanted to kill it. Right? He wanted to kill our baby by raping you?'_ Jack's words echoed in her head. And now Cal had really killed their baby.

And the worst thing about it was that there was no one to comfort her. If only Jack would be hear, he would take her in his arms and whispering to her that everything would be alright. And it really would be. Jack had always her feel better. He had always found out a way of everything. Jack truly was a survivor. He hadn't lied to her back then on the Titanic, when trying to get her into a lifeboat.

Rose felt herself smiling again, just at the thought of Jack. But then she remembered why she was here. Jack wouldn't just come through the door now and tell her that everything would be alright. He couldn't help her now.

She had to concentrate herself now on breaking free.

…

Cal slowly opened the door or at least he wanted to do so. It was already open. And the little slut was nowhere to be seen. Cal was burning with rage. He needed to fuck her again. Ruth's talk about Jack had really gotten to him.

But that wasn't all. Cal thought back to the day in prison, when Jack had told him with a slight smile in her face that he Caledon Hockley had finally lost.

Cal had been furious. He still was. But he also was proud of himself. He knew that he hadn't lost completely. Rose was still with him and Dawson would be miserable mourning for her for the rest of his life.

_No, Dawson like I said to you back then, I always win one way or another._

Now it had seemingly been the other way.

Cal hadn't minded.

At least not until now.

_Alright where is she?_

She couldn't be far. Cal had locked not only the door to this room, but also the one separating this part of the cellar from the normal one and of course the door to the first floor as well. There was no way that this little whore would get out of here. Cal would now how to prevent it. And once he found her, he would keep her locked up in this room forever. He would never let her out again.

Cal looked around trying to find a clue as to where she had gone.

…..

Rose had finally managed to free herself. She had retired to the back of a wall, watching as Cal opened the door to the room he thought her in. She had to laugh slightly as she saw his stupid face, when he realized that she wasn't inside.

_That serves you right you bastard!_

Rose knew however that with opening this door, she hadn't achieved anything. She had already found out that Cal always locked up the door to the other part of the basement as well and that meant that she door to the first floor wouldn't almost certainly be closed too. No, if she wanted to get out she needed the key for it. And only Cal had them. Rose had taken had chair of her room, hoping that Cal wouldn't miss it. She planned on taking him by surprise, throwing it on him and then grabbing the keys, running to the other door…and finally she would be free.

Her plan was so stupid, it just couldn't go wrong.

She watched as Cal moved around looking for her.

"There's no need to hide from me slut. I'm only here to do you something good. Your master will pleasuring you all the way you want", she heard him talking.

_You sick bastard, you really sink that you're doing me any good? _

_You're only hurting and raping me._

But that would finally be over now. He wouldn't hurt her anymore. Today was the day of her escape.

Cal was busy looking around and searching for her. When Rose saw him coming nearer, she quickly moved back. Cal turned and looked in the other direction.

"Sweet pea, why are you making this so hard for us? I know that you enjoy it with me. I know better how to fuck you than your little gutter rat. You've to admit that slut."

_I don't have to do anything._

_Finally you're going to lose Caledon Hockley._

Seeing that Cal was distracted for a little while, Rose took this chance and with all her strength left, crashed the chair over his head.

Cal was completely taken by surprise and fell forward, his head banging down on the floor. Rose needed to be quick now. She moved out of her hideous place and up to Cal taking the keys out of his jacket. She watched him beforehand, when he had put them inside.

Then she quickly made a run to the next door.

She could only hope that Cal wouldn't stand up so soon.

…

Cal touched his head, feeling the blood flowing.

"Stupid slut, you're going to regret this", he grumbled weakly to himself finally standing up.

Now he would never let her out of this room again. As was as he was concerned she could rot inside there. He would just through her food inside, like they had done in the old ages with the maniacs.

But first he had to get her. He seen her last, when visiting her after Jack's release from prison and he knew how weak she had already been back then. She hadn't even been able to stand on her feet properly. He had had to support her. And that was exactly why he knew that she couldn't have gone far.

"You're not going to get out of here slut. I'm going to get you", he shouted after her.

His head still hurt and he tried his best not to fall.

Rose meanwhile heard him screaming behind her. She had to move faster. She could feel him almost near her. If only she eaten more, if only she had taken the table to hit him instead of the chair…but she hadn't had any strength left to carry a table…now it was too late for that.

She had almost reached the door leading to the other part of the cellar now. But his footsteps came closer and closer…

Rose was so nervous she let go of the key twice, before finally managing to put it into the keyhole and turn it around. Before she could open it however she felt Cal's hands grab her from behind, covering her mouth.

"So slut, you've had your fun. From now on I won't have any pity with you", Cal whispered to her in a slow threatening voice.

Rose turned her head to face him, her eyes shining with pure fear.


	122. Chapter 122

Ruth was looking through Rose's old things. She knew that Molly was still working for this children orphanage and she thought that maybe she could sell them and give her the money. The children their surely were in more need then she herself. Ruth knew that Rose's wouldn't have minded her doing that. Rose had always had a heart for the poor and especially for poor children.

She knew that she could give away her expensive dresses. Rose had never cared for them. She had only worn them, because Ruth and Cal had told her to do so. While sailing on the Titanic Ruth had seen her more than once, when she tried to make the tight collar around her neck a little bit wider.

Her corsets were also still there, though she hadn't used them for about ten years now. After the war the clothing for ladies had changed very much. Ruth had looked in horror, when the dresses of the so called ladies got shorter and shorter and their hair as well. She had of cause refuse to let Rose cut her hair. Such a stile was simply shameful and very whore like. No decent woman would do such a thing. Eventually however Rose had needed other dresses, as a society woman she needed to go with the fashion. So Cal had brought her whole new lot of clothes and jewellery too. The old and big tiaras that were used in the 19th century and during the First World War were completely out of mode as well. Rose had simply obeyed.

Ruth scolded herself now for so being so mean to her daughter all these years. She never acted like a mother. No wonder that Rose had turned to Molly and to the loving arms of Jack Dawson. Ruth void to herself that she wouldn't make the same mistakes she had done with her daughter with her granddaughter as well.

Josephine would have a completely different life.

Searching through Rose's dresses and jewellery, she thought that maybe Josephine would want something. She could ask her. But she quickly rejected that thought. Her granddaughter was completely her father's child, with a wild and free spirit and didn't care at call about money.

But of course she wouldn't sell everything. Some things she would still keep as a reminder of Rose. Particularly her books had meant a lot to Rose. Ruth had found that silly and had always told her that a real lady would never read that kind of literature. To Ruth it had all been trash. But Rose had loved it. She had imagined herself to be a princess more than once, being caught by dragon and saved later on by a hero, who would mostly happen to be a young king. And they would live happily ever after. Rose had of course also read higher literature later on. Unlike most other people however, she had never liked things like "Romeo and Juliet" telling Ruth that she didn't like unhappy endings.

She was standing before some serialized novels now. Ruth turned one book around after the other. And counted them.

"One, two, three, four…nineteen", Ruth spoke out wondering.

She knew for sure that they were twenty, on the books itself it was written part one of twenty, part two of twenty and so on.

Surely she must've miscounted.

She started to count again: "One, two…ten, eleven…eighteen, nineteen."

There was no twenties part.

Had Rose sold some part or maybe lost it? No, surely not. She had always been very careful with her books.

Ruth decided to lay out the books on the bed. She took each one of them and placed always four together, four multiplied five would make twenty. This way she wouldn't be able to miscount again.

But the nineteen books remained nineteen. Some part was missing.

"I don't understand that", she spoke to herself shaking her head in disbelieve.

She thought if maybe she had taken it away from Rose. But that would've made no real sense. Why only take away one book and let her have the others?

"That can't be", she told herself.

"What can't be?" she heard Cal's voice asking her.

He had just gone by and had wondered what she was doing there.

"What are you doing here?" he wanted to know.

Seeing Ruth's confused face, he wondered if she did suspect something.

"I've looked through Rose's old books", she told him.

"And?" he asked.

He couldn't think of anything that would make someone look that perplexed when looking at books. He just found reading to be a waste of time, especially, when he thought of the stuff women normally read.

"These here…" Ruth pointed her finger to the books lying on the bed now "these here have been one of Rose's favourites."

"And what's wrong with them?" Cal asked her again, still not understanding.

"Well some part of them is missing. You know they're twenty, but here are only nineteen. I've counted them three times already."

For a short quick moment something like fear shown on Cal's face, but luckily for him Ruth didn't see it.

"Maybe it's just somewhere else. Or maybe she lost it", he simply told her.

Ruth just shook her head. She had also thought about this possibility before.

"I'm sorry Ruth; I don't have time to search with you now. I've some business to do", he added.

Of course it was somewhere else. He had simply taken the first book he had gotten his hands on and brought in to Rose. He hadn't cared about which it was. It couldn't be that a stupid book would now be the end of it.


	123. Chapter 123

Ruth had called Molly to bring her over all the things that she intended to sell. Molly had then invited her and told her to come over. And that was what she had done.

Together they were looking through everything, trying to make out to whom they could give it. Molly knew that for normal people this kind of clothes for example were far too expensive. They would never be able wear them anywhere. But of course Ruth had meant it good and Molly didn't want to offend her however.

"Aren't they great Molly? Some clothes Rose had only worn once. They're completely new otherwise. Here see, this one…" Ruth held up one dress to show it to Molly.

Seeing her look she wondered.

"Is something wrong Molly? If they're too dirty, we can of course wash them again. That's no problem."

"No, Ruth that's not what this is all about", Molly told her shaking her head.

"If you're worried about Rose then Molly, you know what kind heart she had. She wouldn't have minded us selling it to people in need", Ruth said to her.

"Ruth this is not about Rose, but about the clothes. Not what you think however. They're perfect, they're too perfect."

Ruth didn't understand a word.

How could they be too perfect?

"What should that mean?" she wondered her voice a little bit annoyed.

Molly knew of course that the old Ruth was still inside her.

"Ruth we're talking about poor people here. They don't need dresses like this with jewellery sawn on it and made of mulberry silk. They're just going to bit robbed, if they wear things like that. And moreover they've to work, which they can't do very well in clothes like that", Molly explained to her.

"But I…I only intended the best", Ruth said.

"I know that Ruth and we will do that. We're simply not giving them to the poor people itself, but were selling them to the rich first and then give the others the money."

Ruth nodded.

"If you think that this would be better…"

"Yes. And believe me you're doing the right things Ruth. Rose would be proud of you", Molly told her hugging her by surprise.

Ruth still wondered about the book meanwhile, but didn't tell Molly. She surely was just imagining things. Of course Rose didn't have all parts, some of them had been missing before.

Molly however noticed that something was bothering her.

"Ruth hey is something wrong?" she asked her.

Ruth looked at her.

"No, sorry Molly…I was just thinking of Rose" she lied.

Well it wasn't a whole lie. She really was thinking of her. But she was thinking of something else.

"You really don't want to come here and leave with us Ruth. You know we would all be happy about it. You could spend some more time with your granddaughter."

"You would be", Ruth answered sitting down again and taking a cookie.

Molly sat down in front of her.

She knew exactly what she meant.

"I know that he has still not forgiven me Molly."

Molly stood up again, startling Ruth. This could take longer so why not make some tea?

"Where are you going?" Ruth wondered.

"To make us some tea, I'll be back in a minute."

Sometime later Molly had sat down again and they were both sipping coffee.

"Can I ask you something Molly?"

"Of course, whatever you want", she answered.

"I know that Cal did something horrible things to Rose and I know that Mr. Dawson will probably never forgive me for that, but…"

"Oh I'm sure that he will one day, Ruth. He just needs his time."

"That may be, but that's not what I wanted to ask you."

"But?" Molly looked at her.

Ruth had been wanting to ask this question ever since having spoken with Jack the last time in prison, when he had told her that he hated Cal for all the things he had done to his wife and to his daughter. Yes, he had said – and to his daughter.

But Ruth daren't ask Jack about it.

"What happened to Josephine Molly?"

Molly stared at her confused, not really knowing what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time, when I visited Mr. Dawson in prison he said that the rape of Rose was one among other things that Cal did to his family. He said to me that I would've no idea what he done to his wife and his daughter."

"And now you're wondering…" Molly began.

"Yes, I'm wondering. What has Cal done to Josephine, Molly?" Ruth repeated her question.

Molly looked at her worriedly.

She didn't think that Jack would her to tell anyone.

"Ruth, I don't think that Jack would want this."

"But how can I be part of this family, if no one tells me anything?" Ruth asked a little bit hurt.

Molly opened her mouth to tell her something in return, but before she could someone else did.

"Wait, I'm going to tell her."

Ruth and Molly turned around to see Jack standing in the doorway. He had just gotten home to daily work.

"Jack, see Ruth brought old clothes of Rose to…" Molly began, but she noticed that Jack didn't even listen to her. He just turned his head over to face Ruth.

"Mr. Dawson I didn't know that you were standing there", Ruth tried to come up with an excuse.

Jack however just looked at her angrily.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, if you want to know anything concerning my daughter than I suggest that you ask either Josephine or me. There's really no need to do it secretly without Josephine and myself knowing", Jack told her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dawson. Really I'm…I didn't mean to offend anyone", Ruth said to him shrinking back in her seat.

"Just think about it the next time", Jack told her.

Ruth nodded in his direction.

"So now you wanted to know what Hockley did to my daughter", he added after a while still standing in front of Ruth.

Ruth thought quickly about everything that came to her mind. Maybe he had tried to hit her? She knew that Cal easily lost his temper.

She was shocked however, when she heard what had really happened.

"He tried to rape her. And he would've if Mr. Lovejoy hadn't been there to save her", Jack told her.

Ruth looked at him shocked.

So this was the reason why…

"Oh my god", she said clapping her hands over her mouth.

"How could he do that?" she wondered.

"She I mean…she was his daughter for so many years…he…"

Jack however didn't wonder about anything.

"I would say that knowing Hockley, it would've been a wonder, if he hadn't tried anything. He was even so thoughtful to visit me in prison beforehand and tell me what he had in mind", Jack told her the last sentence being meant sarcastically of course.

Ruth couldn't believe what she had just heard.

No, the truth was that she did believe it now. It turned out that Caledon Hockley really was capable of everything.


	124. Chapter 124

Jack had taken Josephine to eat lunch with him after school. He had remembered something after taking to Ruth about her. Josephine had wondered what he had in mind now.

"Are you thinking about taking him court Papa and want my approval?" she asked him.

They had gone out to some Italian restaurants, both eating pizza.

Of course Jack wanted to take him to court, but that wasn't the reason why he had wanted to see her.

"Yes, I do. But that's not the point here."

Jack did have so much else on his mind that he completely forgotten what he had wanted to do for a long time already. But he somehow never got the chance for it. He had always wanted to ask, already when Rose had still been alive, but there had always been something to prevent it.

"Then what is this all about, Papa. You don't want to talk to me about my relationship with Tim, Papa. Please don't tell me that this about…" Josephine started.

Jack took her hand in his smiling at her.

"No, it has nothing to do with you and Tim. It's about you and me", Jack told her.

Josephine looked at him perplexed.

"What should this mean, Papa? Is something wrong?" Josephine wanted to know.

"Nothing is wrong honey. It's just that…I realized that you're still called Hockley as your last name and well as you know I and your…well your former…we're not exactly the best friends and I don't want my daughter to share _his_ name", Jack told her a little bit worried however as far as Josephine could tell.

"So you want to adopt me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I hope you're not…"

Josephine didn't let him finish his answer, she just threw her arms around him.

"Oh Papa that's wonderful. I just never thought it that important…I mean I didn't want to bother to with it after everything that happen to you. I know how much to still miss her", she told him embracing him.

"And that's one reason, why I want to get this done now. I've really no intention to quarrel with Hockley over you as well."

"It's just so sad that Mama isn't there anymore to share our happiness."

"Yes, I know honey", he began but stopped himself.

Josephine knew that he didn't want to talk about it now.

"I've called Mr. Lansdowne and made an appointment with him to…"

"So you've known that I wouldn't say no."

"Yes, I somehow did."

"You know Papa, Caledon Hockley has never been a real father to me. I mean I've friends in school, who do have a stepfather, but there he real acts like a father. Cal never acted like one. He never told me that he loved me for example. Do you remember when we were in that bar, and you pretended that you were my father not knowing the truth then?"

Jack nodded.

"Well I always felt save with you, Papa. And what you did back then indicated to me that you were really concerned about me, like some father should be about his daughter. Anyway, I think we should be going to Mr. Lansdowne."

"Sure, come on", Jack said taking her hand.

…

"You can't do anything Mr. Dawson. Mr. Hockley has first to sign these papers here and relinquish the father ship officially. Then you can adopt her", Mr. Lansdowne told them after Jack had explained to him what he had in mind.

"You mean that I've ask him for his approval?"

"I fear, yes Mr. Dawson. It's the law. Your wife would also have to give her consent, but as she's dead well…" he stopped him not wanting to worry Jack.

Josephine stood beside her father.

"And what if he says no?" she asked out loud.

"I don't think so Miss Dawson. After all I've heard so far and seen myself, I don't think that...that I mean…"

"You can say it Mr. Lansdowne. He doesn't love me and never has. So it won't be any problem. Right?"

"Right", he answered.

He then turned to Jack again.

"So Mr. Dawson he just has to sign these papers. But I can also bring them to him, if you want", he offered.

Mr. Lansdowne knew how much the two of them hated each other. He didn't want to be responsible, if anything bad happened between them again.

"No, thank you. I want to do it myself. I think that I owe it to Rose. If you give them to me, I'm going to visit him sometime in this week. I fear however that it will more to the end of it as I've promised Mr. Edison to help him with some exhibition works he wants to make", he said and turned to Josephine "I hope you're not mad for that honey?"

"No, of course not Papa. A few days more won't hurt anyone."

Josephine of course couldn't know that for someone else every day could almost be the last one.


	125. Chapter 125

Since her unsuccessful escape Cal had tied Rose down on the bed. She wasn't allowed to walk around anymore. Cal would only visit her now once or twice a day, abuse day, bring her food and let her use the toilet. Then he would retire again. Rose just lay there now on the bed. Even without the ropes fixing her to the bed some times, she knew that she wouldn't be able to risk another escape. She didn't even care now any more what Cal did to her. She just let him getting it over.

Rose had started coughing in the last days. She was shivering. She thought that she was having fever and was getting ill, which was no wonder, it must be cold outside now and inside here there was also no heating at all. Rose hadn't read anything for a long time. Her eyes hurt and she couldn't concentrate on anything. Her stomach growled, but she didn't have the strength to turn over to the table. Her right foot was handcuffed to the bed and aside from that Cal would also tie her hands down with ropes, when he raped her again. Rose didn't think that anyone could help her. She had completely given up hope.

She heard footsteps and knew they could only belong to Cal. He had been furious, when he had caught her last after her trying to escape. He had hit her until Rose had lain on the bed and couldn't move anymore. Then he had stopped, thrown the sheet over her and simply left.

Rose was sure that she would die, if she didn't get help soon. She knew somehow that she was gravely ill already, but she dared not asked Cal. She didn't need to be hit and raped yet again. If he would do it again, there was no telling what would happen. Her plan had been so perfect and it still hadn't worked.

"Hello slut", she heard Cal's voice.

She didn't mind anymore what he called her. She just hoped now that it would soon be over.

"I brought you food slut."

Rose didn't even look up at him. She knew that he would hit her again, but she simply couldn't do it. She was too weak now. Cal however couldn't care less.

He had to admit that Rose looked a mess. No wonder she hadn't washed herself for weeks and had been wearing the same dress. Yes, she was really looking like a gutter rat.

Cal laughed slightly to himself. Now finally she and Dawson would really make a great pair together.

Dawson.

Yes, he was finally getting what he deserved. Cal wished he could've seen his face, when he had heard of her death. It would've been wonderful. And everything that Dawson might do to him now, suing him for whatever, humiliating him, for all that Rose would have to suffer and the best thing was that he didn't even know it.

"Aren't you looking at your master slut?"

Rose slowly turned her head, coughing again.

"I'm sor…" she started but didn't get out the rest.

Cal shook his head.

"Just look at you slut. Really you look horrible."

Rose had laid her head down again. She felt that she was burning and shivering at the same time.

Cal came up to her and drew her up in a sitting position.

"Here slut. I brought you more food."

Rose didn't even bother to use the spoon he had brought, she simply ate everything with her hands.

What a pathetic side.

And Dawson really loved this maniac woman.

Her hair was hanging inside her face, but she didn't take any trouble however to push them away and soon the food was not only in her mouth, but also in her hair and on the bed.

"Oh no", Cal laughed at her "You know you've to clean this mess up later on" he said knowing fully well that she couldn't do it.

Rose didn't care. She simply ate what he had brought her.

After having done so, she sat the plate down again.

Rose really did look ill somehow. As soon as she was done with eating, she fell down on the bed again. She felt Cal coming up to her. She knew what would happen next.

She was coughing and shivering the whole time, while Cal removed his pants and took out his member.

Maybe letting her suck on him wouldn't be such a good idea today. He could get ill at well.

So he decided to just have normal intercourse with her.

Cal had ripped up her dress or what was left of it completely and was roughly entering her.

"God slut…I'm coming…doesn't this feel great slut…" he shouted while slamming inside her. Afterwards he collapsed on her.

"I bet your gutter rat wasn't able to pleasure you like this slut", Cal mocked her getting up again.

"You know in your state, I don't think that he would want you anymore now. You can be happy that I'm giving you what you need", he added looking at her pathetically.

Then he left and closed the door again.

Rose couldn't think of anything now, except that he had been right. Jack wouldn't want her now anymore.

…..

When Cal came up to the first floor again, Ruth was unexpectedly standing before him.

"My god, Ruth. You've scared me", he said.

He just wanted to go to bed know.

But Ruth was blocking his way.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Of course he wasn't interested in hearing the answer.

"I don't know Mr. Hockley. You've to tell me. First what are doing there in the cellar?"

Her question shouldn't have surprised him, but she somehow still did.

Cal had to come up with some excuse now and it had to be good enough, not to make her suspicious.

"I thought that we had mice and wanted to take a look", he told her hoping that Ruth too would like every other woman fear mice and would not be investigating any further.

Ruth didn't believe him. But she said nothing.

'_He tried to rape my daughter'_ she heard Jack's voice.

She knew now that he was capable of everything. The lost book, Cal stupid excuses, something was wrong here.

"And did you find anything?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I've killed all those damned rats", he said to her.

"I'm going to sleep now."

Ruth thought to herself. She would wait until tomorrow, when Cal was out at his business and take a look at what was going on here.


	126. Chapter 126

The next day Ruth awoke already being nervous, although she didn't quite really know why. She got up and told the cook Harriet to make her some tea and to lay out her clothes.

_Poor Harriet_ – she thought to herself.

She had got to do everything now, as Ruth still didn't found a replacement for Pauline. She had wanted to so of course, after Rose's death she had simply other things in mind that were more important. Besides, looking at Molly, it seemed that a woman in these days didn't really need a maid to get along. It was just that Ruth had been adapted to be served by everyone since being a young child. She had never made herself breakfast alone for example; she didn't even know how to boil water. She would be completely lost, if she would've to live alone and provide for herself suddenly.

Ruth sat down in the kitchen, causing the cook to stare at her.

Harriet had never seen Ruth in the kitchen, only to insult her and tell her to move faster. Harriet hadn't been at Rose's funeral and she also had never seen Jack. Something had changed with her mistress however. Ruth seemed to be much more in thoughts now.

Like Ruth however she did find Cal's behaviour very strange. He didn't act at all like a mourning husband. Harriet had never really liked Cal. He always treated her and the other servants almost like slaves.

"Good morning Harriet", she told her causing the cook to almost drop the plate she was carrying. Ruth had never said that to her before.

"Good morning as well to you, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater", Harriet answered being completely stunned.

And she would be even more astonished soon.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, what are you doing here?" she asked her, when she sawing that she was sitting now.

She expected her to shout at her every minute now for not moving faster. Ruth however just leaned her head in her hands looking as if she was miles away.

"I just want to drink my tea, Harriet and I don't intend to do it alone", Ruth simply answered looking up at her.

Harriet, who had been working for the Hockley family for over twenty five years now, having him been employed by the elder Mrs. Hockley, Cal's mother, had never ever seen Ruth like that before. And why would she have to drink it alone? What about Mr. Hockley?

"I'm sure Mr. Hockley will be down soon", Harriet told her thinking that Ruth would just be waiting for him.

"Maybe, I don't want see him however", Ruth spoke up.

Harriet looked at her stunned.

Had something happened between the two of them?

Like Jack had said to Ruth some time ago, Harriet too had the feeling that Cal was some god to Ruth, who couldn't do anything wrong.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?" she asked her.

Ruth looked up at her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"No, I just think that I'm finally seeing things clearly that's all."

What should that mean?

Harriet wondered and placed the tea in front of her.

Did she really plan to eat here? That was so untypical for her. Her daughter had sometimes come inside here, after getting engaged to Mr. Hockley, but as soon as Ruth had found out she had forbidden it.

"Thank you", Ruth told her and to surprise Harriet once more she was actually pouring the tea inside her cup by herself.

Harriet's eyes grew wide, when she noticed it.

"I believe that I've never properly told you how sorry I'm that your daughter died, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

In fact she had said something like that to her, but it hadn't come from heart back then. Harriet had felt sorry for Rose, she had liked the young Mrs. Hockley, but not for Ruth and certainly not for Cal.

"You did tell me Harriet. There's no need for you to do it again", Ruth simply commented.

She just wanted to forget it, but she couldn't.

If only Cal would get up and leave the house so that she could take a look at what was actually going on there in the basement.

Maybe he had really left the house?

Before Ruth had time to dwell on that thought however, she heard his footsteps.

He stuck his head inside the kitchen, looking shocked, when he saw Ruth sitting there.

"Ruth…oh here you're."

"What are you doing here?" he asked his gaze resting on Harriet.

His staring made her nervous.

Like he did everyone else, he had also never treated her like a woman being. His father had also never been an enjoyable person, but Nathan had at least had something like what was commonly called sense of decency. Cal lacked even that one completely.

"Have you become friends with the stuff suddenly?" he laughed.

_And what, if I did, what harm would actually be done?_

Ruth decided to ignore his question and to ask him something else instead.

"Aren't you planning to go to work today?"

Cal looked at her. How dare she'd asked him something like that. He was the man in the house. He would go to of course, but he didn't need anyone to remind him of it.

"Do you want to get rid of me, Ruth?" he asked her suspiciously.

Ruth immediately knew that she needed to be careful.

"I'm sorry, no of course not. I was just wondering that's all. Normally you're already out at this time."

"Well now, by appointments are later this day", he explained.

_I hope not too late._

She really wanted him out of the house now.

"So you'll stay here the whole day?"

She knew that she sounded disbelieving again, but she couldn't help it.

"No, god forbid Ruth. Of course not. I'm going to attend going to out for breakfast with someone. But first I've still to grab my things from my office. Excuse me now."

….

Half an hour later, Cal was still there and Ruth nervously sitting in the living room. The cook Harriet could also sense that something was going on here, but she knew better than to ask. She knew that she wouldn't get an answer. Mr. Hockley would only lose his temper and Ruth seemed to be in another world since her daughter's death.

The only person of this family that she and the other servants had actually liked had been Rose and they had all been very sad, when they had heard of her death.

Why the young Miss Hockley didn't live here anymore they didn't know.

"Do you want to have something to eat maybe, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?" she asked her.

Ruth tensely moved around in the chair.

"No, thank you. In fact I don't think that I'll need you today", she told her not looking up.

"Are you eating out today?"

Of course she must be. Maybe with her granddaughter?

She had heard her talking to Mr. Hockley about wanting to see her more often.

"No, I'm not. I'm…I just want to be alone."

"So I needn't make anything for lunch?"

"No."

"And dinner?"

"I don't know. You can, but I don't know, if I'll anything."

"Whatever you wish Madam. If you excuse me now, I'll some things to clean up in the kitchen."

"Sure."

Ruth bit her lip. Cal was still there.

Why couldn't he just leave now?

Did he suspect anything?

Cal didn't trust Ruth. He knew that she was up to something. He still wondered how far her friendship with Dawson already went. After all she had defended him in front of her, something that she had never done before.

Shortly afterwards however Cal laughed to himself.

Ruth was on his side. That she wanted to spend time now with Josephine didn't mean that she actually like Dawson. He was her father. So what should she do?

Finally Cal packed his things together.

"I'll be going now, Ruth. I hope you've a nice day."

"I surely will", she told him.

"And I really that you're meeting with…well you know whom. He isn't any good."

"No, I won't."

"Fine, excuse me now", he finally told her.

Ruth waited until he was out of the door.

She took a sign in relieve afterwards. The first things she did then was to tell the cook that she could leave for today.

"But, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, what if you need anything?" she asked her uncertain.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself. You don't need to worry. After all I can always just go over to Mrs. Brown, if I need something."

"I you say so. Alright then, I'll be leaving."

….

The next thing Ruth did was to go search for the key for Cal's office and look through his things. Molly had told her lately how she had wondered that Cal got away the first time, when Rose had taken him court for raping her. There must be something to prove his guiltiness.

"I really wonder", Ruth mumbled.

He certainly did have secret, if she needed to lock his office, while being away. She couldn't imagine Mr. Dawson hiding anything from Rose like Cal seemed to have done.

Searching through his coat, she finally found a little key.

It was worth a try and it work.

When standing inside, she immediately felt a rush of cool air washed over her, which was no wonder at all since the windows was wide open. But even after closing it, it still remained icy. The temperature wasn't the problem here.

The room itself was horrible, although the furniture was splendid.

She asked herself, how anybody would be able to work inside her. It was kind…yes it was morbid.

Ruth shivered.

She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. She already felt the walls staring at her.

Ruth started with looking through his papers. Luckily his desk wasn't closed as well.

She didn't need to look far.

Although Cal and his lawyer had in front of the eyes of Mr. Lansdowne's private detective burned all papers, they had forgotten to burn the originals. They were still there.

Every cent that had been paid to the judge.

"Oh my god", Ruth gasped when she saw it.

No wonder that Cal had gotten away so easily.

She quickly took them and put them inside the pocket of her dress. She would go to Mr. Dawson later on and show them to him. Something needed to done about Mr. Hockley. He couldn't go on like this. Mr. Dawson would surely help her.

Ruth would've left then, but taking a look around the room again her eyes finally came to rest on a larger paper, wondering what it was Ruth turned it around.

"A plan?" she wondered reading it aloud.

It was the plan of the cellar, the whole one.

"There's another part of the house?"

Ruth of course had also never heard about it.

'_I was just looking for mice.'_

She shook her head. There must be something else to this story. Whoever had planned the second part of the basement, had obviously not wanted for anyone to see.

He must hide something there.

But what?

Maybe his millions?

Ruth knew about Cal's that someone would rob him. Nothing was important to him then his money. How could she ever think that he would be the right one for her daughter?

"There must be some key", she told herself.

She finally found another bunch of keys.

"Hopefully it's the right one."

Ruth decided just to try.

She went to the cellar and started to move around. She had never been there before and she was worried a little bit. Something was wrong here. She wanted to go back more than once, but a feeling told her that she needed to move on.

She finally reached the door that leaded to the unknown part of the basement. Now she would finally know if she had taken the right key.

"Thank god", she murmured, when she was able to turn the key around in the keyhole.

This part was even creepier than the first one.

Ruth started to move around, looking through every door. There were to unused rooms and one with a bath inside. Making her way further she found another door, which was also closed. Ruth wondered.

"This must be it", she told herself.

It took her some time to find the right key, but finally she did.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater would've thought herself to be prepared for everything. Opening

the door she saw a figure lying on the bed. She took a closer look and thought that she must crazy, when she saw who it was.

"Rose", she gasped.

"Oh my god, Rose", she added gently stroking her hair.


	127. Chapter 127

Ruth was still holding her daughter in her arms. Rose was coughing the whole time, her chest heaving up and down. Ruth stared at her in disbelieve. She didn't need to ask herself anymore about who was responsible for this. She knew it. There was only one person in the world who would use such brutality.

Caledon Hockley.

Ruth looked at her daughter. She was shaking and shivering, which was no wonder at all as she was only wearing a simple dress. Cal had soon gotten rid of the coat she had been wearing on the day he had kidnapped her. Touching her forehead, Ruth realized that must've fever as well. Her skin was all white and at the same time burning from her fever.

"Rose", she told her.

Rose wasn't able to answer her right away. She only dimly realized that someone was there. It couldn't be Cal however. His touch had never been that caring at all.

"Jack?" she whispered her voice barely audible.

Of course Rose would suppose that it was Jack.

_It was no wonder, since I've never been a good mother to her._

"No, it's me your mother, dear. I'm sorry for everything I put you through", Ruth said to her rocking her back and forth.

Her mother?

Why would she suddenly be here?

Rose wanted to ask her how she had found her, but didn't have the strength to do so. Ruth noticed the bruises all over her body. Moreover she didn't seem to have eaten properly for weeks. She had never seen her this thin.

"Mama", Rose murmured making Ruth gasped.

Rose hadn't called her _Mama_ since being a young girl. Ruth had forbidden her to call her like that as she hadn't felt it to be appropriate, but now she realized now stupid she had been back then.

"Yes, my dear. I'm here now. I'm so glad that you're still alive. And you know I'm not the only one. Your husband will be so happy, when he finds out. He was so sad, when he heard of your death", Ruth told her.

Her husband?

But Cal had…

"He loves you so much my dear. He's going to be so delighted", Ruth added stroking her hair again while she did so.

Ruth imagined Jack's face, when he found out. She almost couldn't wait to tell him this good news. She had never seen any man before, who had mourned his wife like Jack had Rose.

Rose instead shivered from fear again. Cal had raped her up in the most brutal way. How could her mother still think that he loved her?

Rose of course couldn't know that her mother wasn't talking about Cal now. She had no idea what had happened since her supposed death and she knew nothing of the changes in her mother's attitudes towards Jack. As far as she knew it Jack was still in prison and Cal was still her mother's favourite.

Ruth looked at the bed sheet which was covered with blood as was her daughter's whole body. These were obviously the signs of her miscarriage. Ruth shook her head. She had known how much Rose and Jack had looked forward to having another baby on their own, one that they could finally raise together. Now with looking at her stature, Ruth realized that Rose may never get a chance to have a baby again.

"Come on; let's get you out of here."

She wondered how long she had been lying here. It must've since the day of the so called explosion. And the whole time they had thought her dead and had mourned for her. And Caledon Hockley had pretended to be sad about her death. The whole time keeping her here, abusing and raping her.

How could she ever have trusted this monster?

She had really been blinded by this money. Ruth realized however that there was no time to think about that now. Rose was gravely ill and needed to see a doctor soon.

Ruth wanted to help her up and only now recognized that she was tied down to the bed.

What a pervert Caledon Hockley was. He had tied her down to the bed, even though he must've known that she didn't have the strength to fight him off anymore.

"My god", she choked out shocked.

Ruth quickly searched through the bundle of keys until she found the right one to unlock it. Rose was clearly too weak to walk buy herself. When Ruth tried to make her stand up, she immediately sucked down again. She was breathing heavily and her whole body hurt.

"It's alright, just lay down again", Ruth told her.

Although having lost much weight, Ruth knew that she would never to able to carry the whole way to the first floor. She had to leave Rose for some time and get help.

"Where are you…don't leave…" Rose whispered hoarsely coughing again, when she realized that her mother was going away.

Ruth moved to her once more and stroked her hair.

"I'm not leaving you, my dear. I just need to get some help to get you out of here. I'll be right back", Ruth tried to reassure her.

Ruth then made her way quickly back to the first floor. She didn't bother to close any doors behind her. She knew exactly, whom she needed to call. Jack would be here immediately, if she told him. She scolded herself now a little bit for having sent Harriet away before. If she would've been here now, Ruth could've looked after Rose, while Harriet waited for Jack. Well, it couldn't be helped now.

She only knew that Rose needed a doctor and that quickly. She first one however she would call would be Jack. He was strong enough to carry her daughter up to the house. She picked up the receiver and dialled Molly's number, hoping that Jack would be there and not at work.

Just when she heard Molly's voice on the other line, and wanted to speak up herself, she felt someone grab the receiver from her hands.

"I wouldn't call him, if I were you", she heard Cal's threatening voice behind her.


	128. Chapter 128

When Cal had gotten home, he had immediately noticed the open door leading to the cellar. This could only mean one thing, Ruth had found her daughter. He didn't want to be seen my Ruth, so he hid behind a curtain and watched as she went over to the telephone.

Cal had returned home earlier than he originally intended to do. He had already suspected that something was going on. As he saw Ruth grabbing the receiver, he knew right away what she wanted to do.

She'd call the gutter rat and tell him to come over.

But Cal wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let her destroy everything.

He went over to her, taking her completely by surprise and snatched the receiver out of her hand hanging up again. Afterwards he grabbed her arm harshly, causing Ruth to gasp in pain and for the first time look at him in real fear.

"Mr. Hockley, you're hurting me", she told him looking up at him.

Ruth tried her best to make her voice sound steady again. He needn't to know how much she feared him at this moment.

Cal however just tightened his grip on her.

"You should've thought about this before", he simply said to her.

Realizing that shouting at him would only make him angrier, Ruth decided to change tactics.

"Mr. Hockley, I only wanted to call by dress maker. Am I not allowed to do this anymore?" she asked him her voice growing louder.

Cal wasn't impressed at all. He knew that she was lying.

"Nonsense!" he shouted, grabbing her on her right ankle once more. "You're a very bad liar Ruth. You wanted to call this gutter rat with whom you've suddenly become friends with…"

She wasn't about to give up. Ruth still didn't think that Cal would really hurt her and stretched it out to the limit, provoking him even more.

"Alright yes, I wanted to call him, but only because I wanted to see Josephine and wanted to have his…" she started, but didn't get any further.

Cal's hand connected with her cheeks, at the same time he let go of her arm causing her to fall back on the floor.

Standing up again Ruth touched her head, feeling it burning; now she knew what he was capable of.

She finally understood that there was no way out now. He knew the truth.

Ruth had stood up again, steading herself by leaning against the table.

"Mr. Dawson was right all along. You're nothing but a monster", she simply stated shaking her head slightly in disbelieve.

Cal just laughed. He found this whole situation so funny.

"So Mr. Dawson thinks that I'm a monster? Well Ruth I couldn't care less about what this scum said. But I also can't let you tell him, what you just found out", he said to her grabbing her arm again.

Ruth felt pain shot through her head.

"You must admit Ruth that I'm no stupid monster. My plan was perfect and I won't let you destroy it now."

She noticed that Cal was releasing her arm and immediately moved back a few steps, once more shaking her head in disbelieve.

"I can't believe you. I don't understand how anyone can be this cruel."

Ruth then took all her strength together to tell him what she had to. Rose needed to be brought to a doctor or else she wouldn't survive much longer.

"She needs a doctor Mr. Hockley. You've to let her see one. I promise I won't say anything to anyone. But please don't let her die", the last words she choked out in a whisper.

Ruth then knelt down before him touching his hands, but he quickly moved away.

"Please Mr. Hockley I'm begging you, don't let her die…I won't tell anyone not even Mr. Dawson, I'll remain silent for the rest of my life", she pleaded with him.

Cal however just threw her away from him causing her to land to the floor once again.

"Oh how pathetically you can be Ruth. I always thought however that your daughter didn't mean this much to you. After all isn't the gutter rat still angry with you for siding with me at court?" Cal asked her knowing full well that his words would hurt her.

"Trusting you was the biggest mistake I never made", Ruth answered her voice solider this time, when she had stood up again.

Cal knew that he had to get rid of her as well, if he didn't want anyone to find out the truth.

"So you want your daughter to be taken care off? Well Ruth since you've obviously suddenly discovered your motherly feelings, I think that you would be the best one to do this", he told her grabbing her arms once more and dragging her back down the stairs to the basement.

Ruth tried to break free, but to no avail. He was simply too strong for her.

"Maybe you can prolong her life for another few days", he mocked her.

Ruth had tears in her eyes by now, although she didn't know if they were coming from his harsh grip or from realizing that she would really lose her daughter soon, but the last one was of course what caused it more.

"You're hurting me", she told him once again, but Cal didn't listened.

Cal only dragged her further down the basement until they were in the room, where Rose was laying again.

Cal harshly threw her inside. Ruth landed on the stoned floor. Rose realized that her mother was back, but that something had gone wrong. She couldn't move up however.

Ruth went over to her daughter and took her into her arms again.

"It'll be alright my dear", she whispered to her trying to calm her down.

Cal just stood her laughing.

"Well, well, well what a nice little side this is. Mother and daughter finally together, it's only a pity that you won't be able to enjoy your new built relationship for long", he laughed.

Ruth didn't listen to him, but tended to Rose. She was still shivering, now even more then when she had left her.

Ruth took the bed sheet to cover her daughter with it.

"She needs some medicine, Mr. Hockley. I can give it to her. You only have to buy it and bring it here. No one needs to know", she firmly told him looking up at him again.

Cal shook his head. But of course she couldn't know about the rules here yet.

"I can do this Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. But am I getting in return?"

"Getting in return? What are you talking about? She's dying. Don't you have heart?" she wondered.

"Well Ruth, Rose and I've made an arrangement, I give her something like you know food, books, clothes and she needs to repay me with something. Of course there's only one way how a slut like her can do this."

Without saying it Ruth knew immediately what he meant.

And she had sided with him, while he had…

"You're nothing but a coward Mr. Hockley. You can only hit persons, who're weaker than you or who are not in position to do something against you, like Mr. Dawson, when you had him thrown in prison…"

"Mr. Dawson, I don't want to hear the name of this rat again. He should be grateful that I took this whore in", he said mentioning towards Rose "and gave her what she needed."

_Gave her what she needed?_

Ruth was completely disgusted.

"You won't get with this Mr. Hockley."

"Really? That's funny; you know Dawson always told me the same. But you know what? I always win Ruth and no one is going to stop me, certain not Dawson."

Rose was coughing again, moving her hand over to her chest.

"Please Mr. Hockley at least get some medicine for her. She's still your wife. Doesn't she mean anything to you?"

Of course she meant something to him. Fucking her meant something to him. But as person he had never cared about her.

"She never wanted to be my wife anyway, Ruth. She always wanted to be together with this gutter rat. Now she'll finally be free of me, although I must admit not in the way that she intended, but well we can't have everything. Right?" he mocked her.

Ruth was completely shocked now. Her fear was gone completely now and replaced by total hatred. She couldn't understand how she could've ever have faith in this monster.

All these years Rose had to endure him, while she had kept her away from the man, who really loved and cared about her.

"How could I've been so blind", she more stated than asked all the while holding Rose close, trying to ease her pain, though she knew of course that it was no use.

"I'll leave you two alone now. I hope you enjoy your time together", he mocked her again.

"Mr. Dawson will look for me. He'll know that something is wrong. He…"

Ruth didn't get any further as Cal grabbed her hands and threw her of the bed onto to floor.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want to hear this scum's name again? What part of the sentence didn't you get?" he shouted at her.

"You wanted to rape his daughter. He won't let you get with this", Ruth screamed back.

She didn't care anymore what happened to her. She just wanted her daughter to be safe now.

"Oh, he told you? Are you two suddenly best friends? In fact I still want to do fuck his little princess. I really need to get my hands on her. I mean Rose isn't this enjoyable any more. She's far too passive."

"One day someone will let make you pay for what you did", Ruth simply stated.

"I've given you everything. You and your worthless daughter and even more his daughter, it was my money you lived on. How are you repaying me this? By siding with this gutter rat, who stole my fiancée and wife from me…?"

"Mr. Dawson is a much better man than you are!" Ruth shouted back.

Rose only dimly realized what was going on around her. Her main target was to breathe normally.

Had her mother just defended Jack?

'_You're not going to see that boy again.'_

'_Oh Rose I told you that this boy is no good.'_

"You know what Ruth. I don't care that all about him. But I really have you leave now. Like I said before I hope that you enjoy your time together", with this he left, but didn't bother to lock the door. He knew that they couldn't leave, if he closed the other ones.

Ruth turned to Rose again after Cal had left.

"It's alright my dear. Your husband is going to look for us", she told her stroking her hair.

"Jack", Rose got out in a whisper.

"Yes, he loves you so much. I'm so sorry Rose."

Cal meanwhile had gone back up, when he heard someone knock on the door.

Wondering who this could be now, he went to open it.

If it was a friend of his, he would let him fuck Rose as well. They could fuck her both one last time maybe together.

As soon as he opened the door and saw who was standing there, these plans were however immediately forgotten.


	129. Chapter 129

Cal's jaw dropped, when he saw who was standing there.

"D…D…Dawson", he stammered being completely surprised.

"Surprised to see me, Hockley?" Jack asked. "I bet that I'm the last person that you expected to come here."

He definitively had got a point here.

Cal however wondered, if Ruth had really called him before and if he suspected something. He eyed Jack suspiciously.

"Can I come in?"

Cal looked at him. It didn't seem like he knew anything.

"Why are you there, Dawson? You know that you're not welcome here", Cal snapped back at him.

"I know and believe me I also don't like to be here. I just need something from you", he told him.

_So, he needs something from me?_

Well, he really wondered now, being suddenly curious.

"You want something from me Dawson. Now that's quite news to me. Have you suddenly run out of money or do you still want to sue me for whatever I did?"

"I don't care about your money at all Hockley. It's about my daughter", Jack told him while Cal was still blocking his way to come inside.

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but Jack's presence made him nervous. But he had to let him in, if he sent him away now Jack would be even more sceptical.

"So about the girl…alright come in Dawson. I hope this doesn't take too long however. I don't want to waste my time with you", Cal said to him leading him inside.

The first thing Jack noticed was the chair lying on the floor. It had landed there before, when Cal had hit Ruth and she had tried to get hold of it, bringing it down with herself.

"Fine Dawson, what is this all about?" Cal asked him getting Jack back into reality.

Cal hadn't noticed anything about Jack's wondering state however. He was far too concerned about his secret being preserved.

"I want you to sign these papers Hockley", Jack answered him taking out the adoption forms for Josephine.

"And what am I doing, when placing my name underneath it? Am I admitting my whole fortune to you?"

Jack just shook his head.

"No, Hockley. I told you already that I don't give a damn about your money. These are the adoptions papers for Josephine. I intend to be her legal father as well, but you have to relinquish the father ship first."

Ah, so this was the reason why he had come here.

"You can read it of course, if you don't believe me."

Jack didn't know anything about Rose.

He had just come here for Josephine.

"No, it's alright. I'll sign them", Cal told him taking the papers out of his hands and put his signature on them.

Afterwards he handed them back to Jack.

"I hope that I've seen you and your daughter for the last time", he told him.

Well actually he would like to see Josephine again, but of course without Jack standing in his way.

"This is at least something that we agree on Hockley", Jack said.

…

Meanwhile Ruth was still tending to her daughter.

"Someone is going to find us, my dear. I sent Harriet away before, but she'll come back and…" Ruth began looking at her daughter.

Rose didn't react anymore and Ruth wondered, if she was still alive at all.

"My poor child", she whispered to her with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I should've known right away what a monster Caledon Hockley really is."

Rose being somewhere between life and death, although more on the death side at the moment simply didn't care anymore. Her body still hurt, but the feeling of pain had somehow been replaced by a wonderful feeling of flying and…Rose didn't know exactly what it was…

She realized that someone was talking to her, but she couldn't make out the words anymore.

Jack's image and those of their unborn child, which had been killed by Cal, when he had raped her, flashed up before her eyes. She could see Jack holding their baby in his arms and singing soft tunes to him or her…

"I never should've kept you away from him", Rose heard her mother's voice miles away.

Was she really crying now?

She seemed to be.

'_Just think about it Rose tomorrow everything will finally be over we'll be able to start our life together.'_

Ruth was pressing her daughter's motionless body against hers.

If Rose would really be dead finally, Cal wouldn't think one second of getting rid of her as well. And then he would do the same think to her granddaughter. Ruth just hoped that Jack would be able to protect his daughter and get her away from this pervert.

She should've known. When Jack told her, how they had really met, Ruth had felt her heart breaking slightly. Cal must've hit here even before their marriage.

_'I love you, Rose.'_

"I love you too, Jack", Rose choked out.

"Oh my god, Rose. You're not dead at all", Ruth cried out happily.

"Don't worry my dear. I'm getting help for you", she added laying her down on the bed again and covered her with the sheets as best as she could. In addition she removed the coat she wearing today and placed in around Rose.

"Here, I'll be right back."

Ruth knew that she had to hurry now. Hopefully Harriet would be back already and more important hopefully Cal wouldn't be here.

Quickly Ruth retired from the room, which Cal luckily had left open.

….

Cal thought that Jack's eyes were burning into him.

"What are you still doing here Dawson? Didn't I tell you to leave?"

Jack just stared at him.

Cal seemed to be very nervous.

"There's no need to shout at me Hockley. I'm leaving right away."

"Good, because I've still some other things to do…"

Just when Cal wanted to shove Jack out of the door again, Harriet returned from her shopping tour.

Cal looked at her furiously.

Why did women always have to come at the most unsuitable moments?

"Where have you been?" Cal asked her not even giving her the chance to place her bags somewhere.

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen doing dinner or something like that? What I'm paying you for?"

Harriet backed away. She knew that he lost his temper easily. But she still didn't think that he would really hurt an elder woman like herself.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hockley. I didn't intend to make you angry. But Mrs. Dewitt Bukater told me that I could take the day off…" she tried to explain to him.

"So did she? And from whom are you receiving your income me or Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?"

"You Sir. I'm sorry", she told him moving back a few steps.

Cal was intending to hit her, but stopped himself, when he realized that Jack was still standing behind him.

Harriet too noticed him.

"Is this a friend of yours?" she wanted to know motioning towards Jack.

"Is he going to eat dinner with us?" she added.

"No, Mr. Dawson is going to leave now", Cal spoke up, before Jack could say anything.

"Well…sure…" Harriet stammered somehow noticing the tensions between the two man.

Jack looked from Cal to Harriet and back.

Something was wrong here. He just couldn't make out what.

Looking at the chair again, he would've thought that in a home like this the servants would see to it that everything was in order and would be a little bit more careful with the seemingly expensive furniture.

"Hello, I'm Jack Dawson. Pleased to meet you", he held out his hand for Harriet.

Cal stared at him, his eyes burning with rage now.

But he knew better then to just throw him out.

"You too Mr. Dawson", she answered him shaking his hand.

She had never seen him before, but he was quite handsome, but of course too young for her. She wondered how he and Cal had come to know each other. They didn't seem to like each other very much and this Mr. Dawson being a business partner of his, also seemed highly unluckily to her.

"So now, I think we've all been polite enough. I would like you to leave now, Mr. Dawson", Cal firmly told him.

He really had enough of this now.

"And for you to finally make some dinner", he said turning to Harriet.

"Of course Sir."

When she had moved away from them, Cal angrily stared at Jack.

"So Dawson, I want you out here now."

"But Mr. Hockley, now you're not acting like a gentleman. Just throwing me out of here isn't very nice you know", Jack simply told him knowing that Cal would be furious.

Cal had to breathe to restrain himself to hit this gutter rat once more.

"I don't care what is nice or not concerning you Dawson. I've…" he began moving more in his direction; Jack however was far from showing any fear.

"Mr. Hockley…Mr. Hockley…" Harriet's voice rang out again.

Cal turned to her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hockley, but I can't find Mrs. Dewitt Bukater anywhere. She…" she stopped, when she noticed Cal's furious look.

"I don't know where she is. Maybe she went out…"

"But she told me that she would be here all day."

Jack noted how nervous Cal had become.

"Well then she changed her mind. Now go and make something to eat."

Realizing that Cal didn't look Jack quickly moved up to him and snatched the keys out of his coat pocket.

"I should be going now", he told him causing Cal to sign in relieve.

Finally.

Standing outside again, Jack of course didn't think of really leaving. He knew Ruth already good enough to notice, when something was wrong. If she said that she would stay home all day, she would. She was no liar on that.

"Something's wrong here", he told himself while moving behind the house and waiting for Cal to leave it.


	130. Chapter 130

Jack was waiting outside. He was sure that Cal would leave the house soon. Something had told him that he still had something else in mind.

Probably another one of his evil plans…

Jack didn't have to wait long, he soon saw Cal coming out of the house and going over to his car. Cal hadn't even noticed that Jack had grabbed his keys. He had simply taken the ones hanging on the cupboard.

As soon as Cal had started his car and was driving away, Jack went back to the house again and opened the door. He was really curious now, wanting to know what was going on here.

….

Harriet noticed that someone was coming back. Thinking first that it was Ruth she made it to the door to greet her properly.

When she saw Jack standing there, she let go of the tray she was carrying and it landed on the floor, the porcelain breaking into a thousand pieces.

"I don't want to scare you", Jack told her.

"But I need to know some things."

Harriet just stared at him not knowing what to do.

"Mr. Hockley is going to come back soon. He'll know that you…"

Jack realized that she thought Cal to be the good guy here.

"Look, you've to help me. I know that he'll return. And that's why we've to move fast", he told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something isn't right here. You know it."

"Mr. Dawson I…"

"Oh you remembered my name. Well maybe you could tell me yours as well. Would make it a little bit more comfortable you know", Jack said to her.

"It's Harriet", she choked out.

"So Harriet. Well Harriet…"

"How did you get in here?" she asked him cutting in.

Jack didn't have time for her questions.

"That's not important. What's essential is that we find out what is going on here", he firmly told her. She surely wasn't as understanding as Rose's maid Pauline had been.

She seemed to be still on Cal's side.

"You've said it yourself. Mrs. Dewitt Bukater is not the person, who would just leave without saying anything to anyone", Jack told her.

"Who're you Mr. Dawson? You're no business partner of Mr. Hockley."

"Look we've no time for this. We've to look for her and fast, before he comes back again", Jack simply stated.

He realized that Harriet wouldn't be of any help to him. This old woman was far too stupid or however he should put it to be of any use to him. Before she could say or do anything Jack went over to her and took her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, you're just standing in my way now."

"I'll tell Mr. Hockley…"

"Sure, you can do this, if you want. But first you'll be finally quiet and stay inside here", he said to her shoving her inside the kitchen and locking the door behind her.

"You can't leave me here", her shrill voice rang out from behind, but Jack didn't have the time now to bother himself with her.

"Of course I can", he murmured to himself.

He thought about where to look first. There had to be something to…

Maybe Ruth had really just gone away and would return soon?

No.

Before coming here, Molly had told him of a strange call she had received earlier. Someone had been calling her, but hadn't said anything. Molly had thought that it was just some jester, who was making fun a child maybe. But Jack had been suspicious.

Cal's nervous state had only confirmed his thoughts.

He ran up to the second floor, but Ruth was nowhere.

"Hell, where could she be?" he said out aloud.

When coming back down, he noticed the open door leading to Cal's office.

Jack attention was immediately aroused.

"Now let's see, what we've here", he said to himself moving inside.

He could still hear Harriet shouting for help. She was really driving him mad.

He started to look through the papers as Ruth had done before, but he couldn't concentrate as this silly woman was driving him crazy. He needed to do something about it.

As fast as he could he went over to the kitchen again and opened the door.

"Please you've to let me out…you can't…"

"Oh shut up! I'm going to let you out once I've found Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. But please be quiet now", he shouted at her.

Harriet backed away.

"Don't hurt me", she choked out her eyes shining with fear something which Jack hadn't wanted.

Jack shook his head.

"No, of course not. You don't have to be afraid of me. You're just standing in my way now. Look as soon as I've found her I'll be letting you out here. But now just sit down here on this chair, eat something or whatever and be quiet", he told her.

Harriet did as he told her sitting down on some chair.

"Sure", she stated. "I'll wait here."

"Fine", Jack said moving out of the room again and locking it behind him.

…

"So this is why he got he away with it", he told himself while searching through the papers. "He had paid the judge. I should've known. Caledon Hockley has never been a straight forwarded man."

Jack wondered what else he had done. Molly had told him of Bridget, being found dead. Maybe he had...

But he couldn't think about that now. He had to find someone else first. He was sure that Ruth was somewhere in this house, but he had looked everyone already.

Hadn't he.

"Damn it", he shouted slamming his fist on the table.

"Where is she?"

Ruth wouldn't just leave. No, she wouldn't just leave.

While thinking about where to look next his eyes wondered around the room, until finally they came to rest on the plan of the cellar.

Like Ruth had done before, Jack quickly moved over to look at it.

"Looks like someone built himself a prison", he laughed to himself as he suddenly realized what this meant.

"Oh my god…built a prison. That's where she is."

He folded the plan and put it in his pocket. It certainly could soon be of use.

…

Ruth had been standing before the locked door leading to the normal part of the cellar for what seemed like hours to her. She knew that she had lost. Even if anyone would come here finally, it would be too late already for Rose. Ruth felt the tears dwelling up in her eyes again. But she didn't care anymore to wipe them away.

She just wondered if and how, she should explain this whole thing to Jack.

Maybe it would be better not to tell him at all?

But he had the right to know. Caledon Hockley needed to be finally stopped by someone. And Ruth somehow knew that Jack was the only person, who would be able to achieve this.

Ruth decided to spend the last few hours or maybe days whatever Rose had still left of her life with her daughter and returned back to the room where Rose was laying.

…

Jack had come down and was looking through every room. But there was still no sign of her.

"Strange", he muttered to himself.

Could it be that he had imagined all this?

He almost wanted to return and go back upstairs again, when he noticed another door, the one leading to the other part of the cellar. But Jack couldn't know this as that moment.

Trying to open it, he noted that it was locked.

"Now that's interesting", he said getting out the keys he had stolen from Cal and tried them one by the other, until finally it opened.

He immediately felt the cold air rush back at him.

_That's certainly no place where I would want to spend my time. _

Jack quickly moved forward and started to look further.

….

Ruth in the meantime tended to the dying Rose.

"It's alright my dear. You don't have to suffer much longer…"

She didn't want to sound cruel. She just wanted to take the pain away from her.

One thing however Ruth knew for sure, as soon as she would get out of here, she would do her best to destroy his life.

"And I'm sure Mr. Dawson is going to help me", she said out aloud causing Rose to smile slightly.

"Jack", she whispered coughing again.

"Yes, my dear. He loves you Rose and one day you'll be together again. I shouldn't have kept you…" she started, but suddenly noticed someone's footsteps down here.

She wouldn't let Cal disturb her daughter's last moments.

"Don't worry my dear. I won't let him come near you again", she firmly told her laying her down on the bed again.

Ruth then stood up again and took the lamp from the desk. She would do anything to keep this monster away from her daughter.

…..

Jack moved further around.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater…are you down here…?" he shouted.

The walls echoed his voice back.

"Mrs…" he tried again.

When Ruth realized that it wasn't Cal, she immediately let go of the lamp and it landed on the stoned floor, breaking up.

"Oh my god. It's him", she told herself.

_He has found me. Now did he know that…?_

_Well that's not important now. My daughter needs to be brought to a hospital amd that quick._

As fast as her feet took her she ran into the direction of his voice.

Not long ago she would've never thought herself to be relieved, when hearing his voice. She had really detested him once.

"Thank god Mr. Dawson. You're here. You've found us", she got out in a rush.

"Us?" Jack wondered staring at her in disbelieve.

"Who else is here?"

"I'm going to show you Mr. Dawson", she answered him taking his hand.

"But we've to be quick. She's close to death already. I'm so sorry…I didn't know anything I swear it…he…he imprisoned her here…I wanted to tell you...I…but he came, before I could…please don't be too scared Mr. Dawson…she looks horrible…she…" Ruth stammered on and on while Jack didn't understand a word.

He just followed Ruth as fast as he could.

"Who did he keep here?" he asked her again, when they had finally reached the right door.

"Come here and look for yourself", she told him drawing him inside the room.

Jack took a glance inside and thought that he was going crazy, when he saw her laying there.

"Rose", was the only word he got out.

He immediately snapped out of his daydream when he noted in what bad state she was.

No one needed to tell Jack, who was responsible for this.

This time he had gone too far.

Jack quickly moved to her and took her into his arms trying to warm her up, calm her down and ease her pain all at the same time.

Rose realizing that someone was holding her again tried to open her eyes to look at the person, but she was simply too tired and too weak for it.

"Jack", she whispered.

Wasn't he in prison?

"Yes, it's me. My sweet little angel, oh god I'm so happy that I've you back my love", he whispered back to her kissing her all over. He still couldn't believe it.

Rose meanwhile smiled inside.

Her Jack had really come back for her. He had found her. He had saved her once more.

"Everything is going to be alright my love. I'll protect you from him. He's never going to touch you again", he told her. "Oh god you're alive my angel. You're...oh god I love you so much", he added holding her tight and kissing her again. He too had tears in his eyes now.

Ruth was watching the heartbreakingly scene before her.

"Mr. Dawson I don't want to interrupt you, but we've to bring her to a hospital."

Jack nodded knowing that she was right.

"Of course", he said quickly scooping Rose up in his arms.

The whole way back he whispered sweet words of comfort to her.

When they were finally up again, Jack laid her down on the couch, but never once leaving her side.

"You're save now my dear. I swear I'm never going to leave you alone again", Jack told her stroking her hair.

While Jack tended to Rose, Ruth quickly dialled the number of the nearest hospital.


	131. Chapter 131

Jack and Ruth had done their best to make it as comfortable for Rose as possible while they waited for the rescue team. They had decided against driving themselves to the hospital as they feared that Rose's wounds would break up again, if they wouldn't drive carefully. They couldn't just take a taxi in her state. Jack was so absorbed with Rose, he had completely forgotten about Harriet being still locked up in the kitchen.

Harriet was not the woman to just be quiet however.

Ruth was the first one to react, when she heard a loud shriek from the kitchen.

"What's this?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, I totally forgot", Jack choked out.

"You forgot what?" Ruth wanted to know.

"Your cook…she was driving me mad…I….I had to do something about it, so I locked her up in the kitchen…" he stammered on staring at Ruth worriedly.

He still didn't trust the newly built relationship between them.

Ruth looked at him and suddenly burst out laughing.

"I think, I'm going to let her out", she managed to get out finally.

Rose was leaning her head against his shoulder. She remembered Cal telling her that Jack wouldn't want her anymore now, but Cal had obviously been wrong. Jack still seemed to love her more than ever.

"Just where are the keys for…?" she wondered.

"I've them", Jack told her. "Here this one is for the kitchen", he added handing her the bundle of keys he had grabbed from Cal before.

Ruth stared at him perplexed.

"How did you…?"

"That's my secret. Now go and let her out, before we've to endure another one of her yelps…"

Rose also wanted to laugh, but soon realized that it only hurt, when she tried to do so.

Jack noticed that she was grimacing from pain again and worriedly looked at her.

"Shh, it's alright my love", he told her holding her in his arms.

Rose felt some of her spirits return, while Jack was whispering soft words to her and kissing her all over. She was so confused. Jack and her mother actually seemed to get along. And why was he even here?

Shouldn't he be in prison?

She wanted to ask him so many questions, but didn't have the strength to do so. Jack meanwhile was stroking her hair. Cal had been wrong after all. He still loved her.

She happily closed her eyes, smiling brightly.

Jack couldn't believe that she was really there that she wasn't dead at all.

Rose started coughing again, indicating in what a bad state she still was.

"Hey, try to breathe normally my angel…help will come soon…" he told her.

He just hoped that they would hurry.

Ruth meanwhile was getting Harriet out of the kitchen.

"Oh Mrs. Dewitt Bukater thank god you're here, there was this man and he…" she babbled on and on.

_My god, she's really unnerving. No wonder that Mr. Dawson locked her up in here._

"Sure, Harriet. You're right", Ruth simply answered her.

Harriet followed her out to the living room.

"What is he still doing here?" Harriet's shrill voice rang out, when she saw Jack sitting on the couch with Rose in his arms.

"He…he…" she began, but was soon stopped by Ruth.

"Please Harriet everything is fine. Mr. Dawson here is the…the husband of my daughter", she said out aloud looking sympathetically at Jack.

Rose couldn't believe that her mother had really just referred to Jack as her husband.

What had suddenly happened between them?

"So, I understand. You're all betraying Mr. Hockley. You're…I'm going to tell him everything…"

Jack felt Rose wince in his arms at the mentioning of Cal's name.

"Shh, it's alright, everything is alright…." he whispered to her trying to calm her down.

Harriet meanwhile felt Ruth's cold stare on her.

"Oh shut up!" she shouted causing Jack and Harriet to look at her stunned.

Rose had never heard her mother getting this loud before.

"But Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, it isn't right supporting their relationship…Mr. Hockley…"

At hearing his name Jack noticed Rose shuddering again.

Didn't this stupid woman know what she was doing?

"I love you", he told her kissing her again.

"Can't you see in what bad state my daughter is in? Aren't you realizing that you're making her even more depressed?"

Harriet had liked Rose, like all servants had, but she was too much on Cal's side.

"I…I…", she stammered. "Your daughter will surely be well soon again. But he…" she turned her head towards Jack. "Something has to done about him…"

"Something has to be done about you. Out here with you. I don't want to see you again", Ruth firmly told her.

"But Mrs…"

"Not Mrs…I want you out here, now", Ruth was almost hysterical now.

Just when she wanted to shove her out, the rescue team finally arrived.

"Come in", Ruth told them while throwing Harriet out.

"You said that it was urgent", one of them told her.

"Yes, it's my daughter. She's gravely ill."

The sanitarians followed her into the living room.

"See Rose, everything is going to be fine now. They're here to help you my dear", Jack told her, when he saw them walking behind Ruth.

"This is my daughter. She has been kidnapped and…well you know…abus…" she stopped, she couldn't bring herself to say it out aloud.

"Abused?" one of them finished for her.

Ruth just nodded.

"And who're you?" he asked towards Jack.

"Mr. Dawson is my son-in-law", she answered for him.

Jack stared at her and received a relaxed smile from Ruth.

"Sure", the man stated.

"Mr. Dawson, please let me have a look at your wife."

Jack gave Rose a quick kiss again, before standing up and letting the sanitarians tend to Rose.

They were whispering between each other, while Jack and Ruth stood nervously behind them, watching them.

"Is everything going to be alright with my wife?" Jack asked them worriedly, but didn't get an answer.

"We've to get her to the hospital immediately…"

They noticed that she almost wasn't breathing now.

They had seen much brutality in their life, but this one…this was disgusting.

Jack noticing the worried look in their eyes, tried to get something out of them.

"What is wrong with her? Why don't you tell me anything?"

"Mr. Dawson your wife isn't breathing anymore. She needs to…"

"She's dead?"

"No, she isn't. She's just in a coma…but please we've to get her to a hospital now."

Jack watched as they laid Rose down on the stretcher. He knew that he couldn't survive, if she really died now, not a second time.


	132. Chapter 132

Jack was nervously spacing the floor in the hospital, while Ruth had sat down. The doctors were still operating on Rose or whatever.

Ruth was looking at him worriedly. She decided to do something about it. He was only making her more nervous with his constantly running around.

"Mr. Dawson, you need to calm down. They are doing everything in their power. This is best hospital in New York and there are working the best doctors…she'll be alright Mr. Dawson…" Ruth told him.

Jack had stopped walking around and turned his head to Ruth.

"And what if not? I love her. I can't live without her", he choked out.

Ruth shook her head.

"I know that you do. I've always known it. It was wrong of me to keep you two apart…" she told him.

Jack looked at her.

"She's a fighter Mr. Dawson, she'll survive. I'm sure she will. You've to have a little more faith."

"Did you mean what you told the doctors before?" Jack asked her unexpectedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"That I was…I mean that I am…her…" Jack stammered on being suddenly nervous around her again although there was really no reason for it any more.

"Husband?" Ruth finished his sentence. "Of course I meant it. In fact you've always been her husband Mr. Dawson and I know that you would've married long ago, if it wasn't for me."

Now it was Jack's turn to say sorry to her. She really looked completely vulnerable now.

Moving to her and kneeling in front of her, he took her hands in his. She was still crying.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, it wasn't your fault what he did to her", Jack said to her.

"But it was my fault that he even came into our lives. It was me, who insisted on them meeting, going out together…Rose always told me that she had no intention to marry him or even eat supper with him…"

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater you're no bad person. You made some mistakes, but…"

"No, it's nice that you try to comfort me Mr. Dawson. But I made more than just mistakes. I sided with him, when she told me that he had raped her. I've been a horrible mother to her. I could understand, if Rose never wanted to have anything to do with me…"

"It wasn't alright for you what you did at court. That's true. But I'm sure Rose is going to forgive you. She's a very kind hearted person."

"Yes she is. It that the reason why you fell in love with her?" Ruth wanted to know.

"Sure among other things", Jack told her smiling.

Ruth knew better than to ask him further questions on this part. A mother needn't to know anything. She finally understood that.

"And you Mr. Dawson. Do you think that you can forgive me everything? I know that you're still holding it against me what I did concerning her rape…"

"I don't know. I can't tell you anything on that matter now. Please give me some time."

"Of course Mr. Dawson", she said to him.

Jack was standing up again as he noticed one of doctors coming towards them.

"Is she..?"

He couldn't get the word out. She couldn't have died. She had survived this monster so many times before, it would simply be unfair if this should be the end now.

Ruth had followed Jack and was standing beside him now.

"No, she's not dead, Mr. Dawson. She really is a strong woman", he told him.

Jack signed in relieve.

"However her state is still critical and I would advise you to call her other relatives for…" the doctor stopped himself realizing that it had just sounded like Rose would be close to death. Well actually she was, but he didn't want to worry the people in front of him.

"I mean that…"

"You mean before she dies?" Jack choked out. "You can say it. I won't break down crying, I promise."

"Mr. Dawson I don't know what to say."

"Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry. She needs her rest, she…"

"But she's my wife. She everything that I've…"

"Mr. Dawson she's still alive, she's isn't dead."

"But she's dying, right? Tell me the truth?" Jack insisted sternly looking at him.

"As I said before she's in very bad state…she…"

"Damn it", Jack cursed balling his fists.

What should he do without her?

Ruth looked at him nervously.

"Mr. Dawson, we're doing our best", the doctor spoke up but Jack didn't even acknowledge him anymore.

_It's all his fault._

_This time he had gone too far._

Jack felt pure hatred now for this monster.

"He's right Mr. Dawson. Maybe you should just go home and lay down a…"

"And then doing what? Waiting for her to die?"

Ruth realized that she had made another mistake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh…I think that we should call Josephine and Molly, Mr. Dawson", she told him coming up to him.

"Yes, call them and tell them to come", he said turning to Ruth.

Ruth eyed him suspiciously wondering what he was thinking.

"Aren't you going to do it Mr. Dawson?"

"No, I trust you on this. I still have something else to do."

"But…" Ruth started, when she noticed that he was leaving.

"Well you said that I should get some rest…don't worry Mrs. Dewitt Bukater I'll be back soon", he told her trying to sound confident.

Ruth shook her head.

She was far too worried about her daughter however to think straight. Otherwise she would've noticed that he had taken the keys from her pocket and would've noted the hatred burning in his eyes.


	133. Chapter 133

Cal got home later in the evening. He had no idea what had happened while he was away. He wondered however, if Rose would be still alive and thought about what he should do with Ruth. He had to admit to himself that he couldn't just kill her. Someone really would start looking for her.

Cal had tried his best to forget Jack's visit before, but somehow he was still worried.

He shook his head.

The little gutter rat couldn't know anything. He Caledon Hockley wouldn't lose against him.

Cal laughed slightly.

It was just a pity that he couldn't tell Jack about everything. He would've really loved to his face.

But at least he'll be mourning her for the rest of his life.

Taking his keys out to unlock the door he suddenly realized however that they were not his.

"Strange", he muttered to himself.

"These are Ruth's ones."

He knew it, because his were engraved with his the initials C. H.

"Maybe I just mix them up, when Dawson was distracting me before", Cal mumbled opening the door and stepping inside.

He went over to the cupboard, expecting to find his own bundle of keys hanging there, but it was empty. Now Cal started to get slightly nervous.

"That can't be", he said out aloud.

"If I've Ruth's keys then mine must be here", he told himself.

Jack and Ruth had closed the door to the cellar again before going so Cal really couldn't suspect anything. For him Rose was still locked up.

Unaware that he was being watched, Cal began to search around for his keys. But wherever he looked they were nowhere to be found.

"Strange", he got out again.

Jack was observing him closely from behind. Cal obviously didn't notice anything.

Jack was burning with rage and could hardly keep himself from just killing this monster right away.

This time he wouldn't have any more mercy with him.

Stepping forward Jack spoke out holding the keys up in his hand.

"Are you searching for these Hockley?" he asked him.

Cal frowned and turned around to face him.

How come that he gotten them?

"Dawson", Cal choked out trying to sound steady while in reality he was more than nervous now.

There was something in Jack's whole attitude that he didn't really like, though he couldn't make out exactly what he was.

"What are you doing with my keys? You've stolen them", he told him.

Jack just looked at him his face not showing the slightest emotion.

"Well Hockley just because I think that stealing is wrong, doesn't mean that it isn't useful sometimes."

Cal shot him an angry look.

"Alright Dawson, you've had your fun. You've proved to me that you're really nothing but a rat, who steals other people's things. Now give me back my keys and get out of here", Cal shouted at him.

Jack however didn't think of leaving.

Instead he sat down on the nearest couch watching as Cal went up to him.

"Fine Dawson you want it that way. I'm calling the police now", Cal stated. "They'll through you in prison again."

Jack stood up to look at Cal.

"Good Hockley, you've got ten seconds", he said to him.

Cal was furious.

"Ten seconds for what Dawson? To call the police I won't even need this time", he laughed out.

"No, to seek shelter from me, Hockley", Jack stated his face still without any emotion.

Seeing Jack staring at him, Cal could do nothing else, but to break down laughing.

"Dawson, Dawson, Dawson…you're funny…oh my god…" he laughed. His stomach hurt already.

When he looked up again, Jack didn't even smile however.

"You should take me a little bit more serious Hockley. Because this time no one is going to stop me from getting rid of you", Jack simply indicated.

For the first time now Cal was really starting to get nervous.

"Dawson you're…"

"Nine", Jack counted. "You should start to find the right place Hockley."

Maybe this was about Josephine again?

"I didn't do anything to her Dawson. Your daughter is safe…I swear…"

"Eight…" came Jack's voice again.

"I know I made some mistakes. But you can't hold this incident against me forever. You've to be more forgiving Dawson", Cal choked out.

Jack shook his head.

"But Hockley I'm no barbarian, not like you. Of course I've long forgiven you what you wanted to do to my daughter", Jack told him.

Cal signed in relieve.

"Thank god and I thought that…" he began, but was soon cut in by Jack.

"Yes, Hockley…well sadly for you there's still the occurrence with my wife", Jack added loud and calm.

Looking at him Cal realized that he knew the truth.

"Shit", he mumbled stepping back, but falling over a chair as he did so.

"I..." Cal began, but didn't get any further as Jack had already grabbed him by his collar.

…

Molly together with Josephine arrived in the hospital about an hour after Ruth had called them. Ruth had meanwhile tried to get some information about her daughter, but no one would tell her anything.

_This must be a bad sign._

She just hoped that Rose would live.

She needed to tell her so many things; most importantly that she had finally accepted Jack as her husband and what a fool she had been all these years.

Ruth thought about going to the chapel to pray for Rose's life, when she saw Josephine and Molly coming up to her.

"Ruth what's going here?" Molly asked her.

"Is Papa alright?" Josephine choked out assuming that this was about Jack.

"Yes your father is fine dear", Ruth said talking her granddaughter's hands.

"I didn't call you because of him however."

"Why then?" Molly wanted to know.

"Maybe you two should sit down first", Ruth suggested.

They both remained standing though.

While Ruth thought about the best way to tell them the truth, some of the doctors came up to her and took this challenge away from her.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater I'm sorry to interrupt you. I'm Doctor Richardson. I just wanted to inform you that we've been able to stabilize your daughter. Her wounds were very bad, but if nothing bad is happening now, she should get over it…"

"Oh thank god", Ruth got out.

Her daughter would live. That was the best thing that she had ever heard.

Josephine's and Molly's eyes however grew wide in disbelieve.

"Ruth?" Molly eyed her.

"Where's Mr. Dawson?" the doctor wanted to know looking around ignoring Molly.

"He told me that he needed to do something. I'm sure he'll be back soon", Ruth answered him.

"Did you just say that my mother was…was…I mean is…" Josephine stammered on.

"I'm sorry Doctor. This is my granddaughter Josephine", Ruth explained to him.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Dawson", the doctor told her shaking her hand.

"Yes my dear your mother is still alive", he added.

He had no idea of course why they had thought her all dead.

Now Josephine too felt the tears falling.

"Mama…" she choked out.

"And Papa does he know that…?" she began.

"Yes, he knows everything", Ruth told her.

"I want to see her please", Josephine said to the doctor.

"I'm sorry Miss Dawson, but she's still too weak for that. You've to wait some time. In fact I've to go back and check on her. If you excuse me…I'll tell you immediately, if something is happening" he told her leaving again.

Ruth just nodded.

"Ruth, don't you want to tell us something", Molly spoke up once they were alone.

"Yes, I know", Ruth said sitting down.

Josephine and Molly took the seats beside her.

"What happened grandmother?"

Ruth took her granddaughter's hand.

She finally decided that telling them everything directly would be the best way.

"Cal has kidnapped Rose. She didn't die in that explosion. He had simply placed her engagement ring there to make us all believe that she was dead, mostly to…to hurt your father…" she said turning to Josephine.

"So he kidnapped her and what else?" Molly wanted to know.

"He…he kept her tied up in our basement…he…he…abused and…"

"Raped her?"

"Yes Molly."

"Oh my god", Josephine choked out.

"I didn't know anything. I only found out yesterday, when I found a plan of the cellar, I didn't even know that this part existed…I wanted to call Mr. Dawson, but before I could Cal came and…"

"So it was you on the telephone", Molly stated.

Ruth nodded.

"I've completely misjudged them both Mr. Hockley and moreover your father. Cal had grabbed me and thrown me into the room where he kept Rose. I was sure that I was watching her last moments, but somehow your father came and found us. I can say that I've been so happy in my whole life to see him. Well that's basically the story."

"That's unbelievable", was the only thing that Josephine got out.

"It is. Isn't it honey?" Ruth asked her.

Molly however thought of something else. She couldn't understand why Jack wasn't here with Rose.

"Ruth where's Jack?"

"Oh Molly, I told you that I don't know it. I assume that he wanted to rest."

"Wanted to rest while his wife is here? Ruth please…"

Ruth ignored her and turned to Josephine instead.

"Here honey, I think your mother will want some other things, when she'll wake up. You can bring her some books. Your mother loves to read. Wait…" Ruth started searching for her key.

"That's strange. I can't find it", she mumbled.

Molly had a bad feeling.

"My key, I can't find it", she repeated.

"Ruth, does Jack know that Cal is responsible for what happened?"

"Of course he does. He saw Rose himself. He knows that no one else could've done it", Ruth told her still looking further for her key.

"What did Jack look like when he left?"

"Normal Molly…I don't know what…"

"And where's Mr. Hockley?"

"I don't know Molly and I really don't care. I hope I've seen this monster for the last time."

"Oh my god…your father wouldn't…of course he would…"

"Molly what are you talking about?"

"Don't you understand Ruth? It was him, who took the keys from you. He wants to make Cal pay. Come on Josephine", Molly stood up drawing the girl up with her.

"You're the only one, who can stop your father now from doing something stupid."

Josephine just nodded and both ran as fast as their feet took them.


	134. Chapter 134

When Molly and Josephine got to Cal's home, Jack was still hitting him. He didn't think of stopping.

"We don't have a key", Molly got out.

"Don't worry, there're other ways to get into the house", Josephine told her moving down and getting up a stone slamming the window. She then stuck her hand inside and opened it.

"I hope you don't expect me to climb through the window dear."

"No Molly, I'm going to open the door for you. Just wait here a minute", she told her climbing inside herself.

Molly didn't have to wait long until Josephine opened the front door for her and let her in.

"Now let's go find your father."

Jack meanwhile had been hitting Cal throwing him around.

Cal knew that he had overdone it. If no one stopped him now, Jack would really kill him now.

"I'm sorry Dawson you can…"

Jack however wasn't impressed at all; he simply lunged for him again, throwing him down again. Cal had run up to the second floor, Jack had followed him.

"You can…have all you want…I give you…"

"Oh Hockley, Hockley, Hockley…didn't I tell you that I don't care about your money?" he told him grabbing him again.

Cal managed somehow to break free from his grip and hit Jack himself. Jack however was quickly back up on his feet and turned to Cal again.

Cal could see the rage burning in his eyes.

"Dawson…stop please", he got out before Jack could hit him again.

"Did you stop, when my wife told you to do so?" Jack shouted at him lunging for him again and drawing him up.

"I know I've made a mista…"

He didn't get any further as he felt Jack's fist connect with his jaw once more.

"You made a mistake? You pervert, I'll show what mistake you made. Now get up!" Jack screamed at him.

Cal weakly stumbled back up to his feet.

"I said get up!" Jack screamed at him once more grabbing him at the collar again.

Molly and Josephine saw them struggling on the edge of the stairs.

"Dawson sto…"

Jack however didn't listen to him; he just kicked him once more causing Cal to fall back down the stairs.

"Oh my god", Josephine got out.

She had never seen her father so full of hatred before.

Just when Jack had grabbed once again to hit him, Josephine spoke up to stop him.

"Papa, please let him go."

Jack let Cal go, who fell back to the ground staring at Josephine.

Cal signed in relieve. Surely Jack would listen to his daughter.

"You don't understand Josephine. He'll never leave her alone, if I don't get rid of him now", Jack told her.

"We're calling the police, Jack."

"No, Molly he'll just pay them again…"

Molly wanted to ask him what he meant, but Josephine was opening her mouth again to say something.

"I know what he did Papa. But please, if you kill him now you're just skipping down to his level."

Seeing that he wasn't really convinced she added: "Mama wouldn't want you to do it."

"You really think that…"

"Of course Papa", Josephine told him.

Before finally leaving him Jack couldn't help it however, he grabbed Cal again and threw him down the stairs.

Afterwards he walked calmly down the stairs himself.

"So Hockley I guess you really are lucky. You should be thanking my daughter for just saving your life", he told him.

Cal just lay on the floor now. His whole body hurt.

Molly took the receiver to call the police.

Josephine went up to her father and tried to calm him down.

"Josephine I want to go out with your father while I look after Cal. Don't worry about me, I know how to defend myself."

"Sure Molly. Come on Papa, we'll go for a walk."

Jack let her drag him outside into the garden.

Once Molly was alone with Cal, she went to back to calling the police.

"Mrs. Brown I…"

"Don't…please don't…I don't want to hear any more of your lame excuses or I could regret it that I let Josephine save you."

"You can't tell the police. You..." he began.

"Look, I can either call the police or I could tell Jack that he should observe you. Which one should it be?" He let his shoulders fall down, mumbling something to himself.

"I thought so", Molly stated and dialled the number.

Cal laid back down. He knew better than to say anything else. But he would tell the police everything that Jack did to him.

The gutter rat wouldn't get away with hitting him.

…..

When the police arrived, Jack and Josephine went inside again.

Cal had sat down on the couch and held his head which hurt very much.

"Why did you call us Mrs. Brown?"

"I want you to arrest this man here", she told them motioning to Cal.

"Mr. Hockley? But don't you know what a respected figure he is in high society?" one of them told her.

Molly wanted to laugh.

"He's gentleman Mrs. Brown."

_Cal – a gentleman? Maybe in comparison with the devil…_

Jack meanwhile was icily staring at him. Cal had stood up again.

"I'm perfectly sure. Now would you please take him with you?"

They came up to Cal and wanted to handcuff him.

"Wait, it's his fault. He hit me without any reason", he pointed at Jack.

"They can confirm it", he added referring to Josephine and Molly.

"Oh Mr. Hockley, don't you know anything better?" Molly spoke up completely disgusted.

"What's your name Sir?" one of them asked Jack.

"Sir? He's no Sir", Cal laughed.

He still hadn't understood that it was over.

Jack just ignored him.

"My name is Jack Dawson."

"So Mr. Dawson, is it true that you attacked him?"

Josephine decided to do something before her father would talk himself into any troubles.

"My father didn't do anything. He and Mr. Hockley simply had a little…well they needed to get over some differences", she told them.

"Differences so? What kind of differences?"

"He stole my wife from me and when I found out and wanted to talk with him calmly, he hit me and…"

"He's lying", Josephine shot out.

"My father never stole Mama from him. It was the other way around. She would've never had married you, if you hadn't blackmailed her."

"Alright now one by one…what happened here?" one of policeman wanted to know.

"He blackmailed Mama into marrying him. And then he tried to get rid of Papa by letting him being thrown into prison for something he didn't do. And then he kidnapped my mother, letting us all believe that she was dead while he reality he kept her tied up in the basement, raping and abusing her", Josephine told them.

When she was done so every one of them looked at Cal.

"Is this true Mr. Hockley?"

"No, of course not…don't believe a word this girl said… Why would I kidnap my own wife?"

"Maybe because she never wanted to be your wife", Jack suggested.

Cal stared at him furiously. He just as much wanted to get rid of this gutter rat forever now, as Jack wanted with him.

"He hit me. He came here, stole my key and attacked me. Mrs. Brown and this girl can confirm it", Cal tried again.

"Is this true? Did you see him hit Mr. Hockley?"

"No, I saw nothing", Molly told them. "Did you my dear?" she added turning to Josephine.

Josephine shook her head.

"See gentlemen, Mr. Hockley must've imagined things", Molly stated.

"Oh, you worthless little…" Cal began lunging for Josephine, who stepped back behind Jack.

Jack meanwhile took a step forward shoting Cal a look full of hatred. He knew better than to say anything however, although he would've really wanted to just hit this low life once more.

"Mr. Hockley I think that's enough", one of them told him handcuffing him behind his back.

While being dragging away, Cal kept shouting at Jack.

"You won't get away with this Dawson. I'll get to you. You'll see…I always win…"

"You…"

"Papa", Josephine stopped him from saying anything bad.

"You'll finally get what you deserve Hockley."

…

They made their way back to the hospital. Jack was somehow relieved that Josephine had stopped him from killing Cal.

"Has anything happened while we were away?" Jack went up to Ruth.

"Caledon Hockley is in prison", Molly whispered to Ruth, who just nodded, staring at Jack all the while.

Ruth looked him up and down. She wondered what he done, his clothes were slightly dirty, but she didn't say anything about it.

"No, Mr. Dawson, but she's obviously out of her critical state."

"Thank god", Jack signed in relieve.

"Can we see Mama now?"

"I don't know. You've to ask the doctor", Ruth told her.

Just then they saw some of the doctors coming up.

"Can my daughter and I see Mrs. Dawson?" Jack asked him.

"Well she's still…"

"Oh please, we won't disturb her", Jack begged.

"Fine, but only ten minutes. Not more", the doctor gave in.

Josephine wanted to follow Jack inside, when she felt Molly's grip on her.

"Not now sweetie, give your father some time alone with her. Do you understand?" Molly smiled sympathetically at her.

"Of course…Molly", Josephine nodded. She was hurt, but knew that Molly was right.

"In fact I'm starving..."

"I'm too", Ruth added.

"Fine ladies, then we should go eat something. Come on, I'll pay", Molly said taking their hands and leading them away.


	135. Chapter 135

Jack had sat down on Rose's bedside and had taken her hand in his. He had wondered a little bit, where Josephine had suddenly gone, but at the same time was happy to be alone with her. They had probably just gone for a walk.

Jack was watching the sleeping Rose. A nurse had been here some minutes ago and had told him that she was doing better. Jack had forced a weakly smile at her.

The nurse had checked up on Rose and then quickly left them again, mumbling something about other work. When Jack had asked her, if she thought that Rose would come back to her old self, she had simply chuckled with her shoulders.

"I don't know Mr. Dawson. It depends entirely on the person's character", had been her answered and Jack had returned to watching Rose.

Her chest was heaving up and down, while Jack was squeezing her hand.

Rose was dreaming, but still realized that someone was there.

The original ten minutes had soon turned into more. The doctors and nurses had realized themselves that Jack's presence was making her calmer.

Rose meanwhile wished that she could wake up, but her eyes were simply too heavy for it. Feeling someone's hand moving up and down her body, stroking her hair in between and squeezing her hands, she finally understood that they could only belong to Jack. A small smile appeared on her face, which was of course also noticed by Jack.

"Hey my angel…I'm here for you…don't worry anymore about him…he's in prison…I love you", she heard Jack's voice tell her.

Cal was in jail?

Since when?

And why was he out?

Had they let him out so he could be on her bedside?

Would they arrest him again, if she got better?

Rose wanted to ask him a million questions, but her mouth felt as heavy as her eye lids.

The pain had eased a little bit, though it still hurt while breathing. Jack seemed to notice this too, as he began stroking her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Shh…my dear…you need to be calm…" he told her.

He wondered how long it could take for someone to wake up of a little coma. He was doctor and had no idea himself. He just knew that it felt too long for him.

Why wasn't she opening her eyes?

The doctors and nurses had told him that she was getting better.

Then why wouldn't she wake up?

They surely didn't tell him the whole truth. Doctors never told the whole truth.

Jack knew it.

"Why isn't she opening her eyes?" Jack asked one of the nurses stepping in the room.

"You've to be patient Mr. Dawson. Such things don't happen in five minutes. She will wake up, just give her some time", she told him retiring from the room again.

Jack moved up to Rose to place a kiss on her forehead.

Rose's face turned into a smile again.

He really still loved her. Cal had been wrong. Jack would never stop loving her.

….

Meanwhile it had gotten dark outside. Molly, Ruth and Josephine had spent the day in a restaurant on the opposite of the hospital. They had gone there, because they had simply thought the hospital food disgusting.

"I think we should go home", Molly spoke up.

"And what about Papa?"

Molly looked at her. She knew that Jack wouldn't leave her side.

"I believe that your father would want to stay with your mother, dear. But you need your sleep", Molly told her.

"I want to stay with him here, Molly", Josephine firmly told her.

She wasn't about to back away now.

Ruth however just supported Molly's view.

"Molly is right dear. Your father wouldn't want you to stay in the hospital all night. You're young and need your sleep", Ruth said.

Josephine realized that she was overruled.

"Can I at least tell her good night then?" she wanted to know.

"Of course I'll just pay and then we go all back to them and tell Jack that we'll go home."

…

Jack was still holding Rose's hand, watching her tense sleep, when he saw someone opening the door.

"Hello Papa", Josephine told him being followed by Molly and Ruth.

"Has anything happened while we're away?" she added.

"No", Jack shook his head. "As you can see she still hasn't woken up."

Josephine stepped further into the room seeing her mother lying on the bed. She seemed to be in a very bad slumber.

"But it didn't get worse?"

"The doctors told me that she's getting better. But I don't know. I don't understand why she isn't waking up."

"Mr. Dawson you've to have a give her a little bit more time. I'm sure she'll wake up soon, when you stay here with her", Ruth told him.

"That's what the nurse told me as well."

"Well then you should listen to her."

"We're going home now Jack. I trust that you would want to stay here", Molly spoke up.

Jack nodded. He wouldn't leave her side for one second.

"I knew it. Josephine and Ruth will come to sleep with me. So if there's anything happening with Rose, you know where to call me", she added.

"Sure", Jack simply stated turning his attention back to Rose.

Josephine leaned forward and too placed a kiss on her mother's forehead.

"Good night, Mama", she whispered.

Josephine's voice seemed to be miles away, but it was still comforting her. She wanted to embrace her daughter and Jack, but everything felt so heavy.

"Yes good night my dear", Rose heard her mother's voice as well.

She seemed to have completely changed.

Actually she seemed to treat Jack like a normal person.

If she could just open her eyes…

After every one had wished everybody else Good Night, Ruth, Molly and Josephine left the hospital. They knew better than to ask Jack, if he wanted to come with them. He would've said no.

…..

Rose wondered about so many things.

_My mother likes Jack?_

How come?

What had happened?

Rose had always thought her mother stiff, completely emotionless. When being a young child, her mother had always scolded her for everything.

Jack felt his eyes too getting heavy. He was tired himself. He knew that he should get some sleep, but he simply refused to close his eyes. He needed to be there for Rose. He needed to get to wake up.

"Rose…hey you know…if you're better we really should finally start looking for our own home…" he told her hoping that she could hear him.

Rose smiled.

A home with Jack would be wonderful.

But why couldn't she open her eyes?

"My sweet little angel…please…please wake up…" she heard Jack's voice begging her.

She wanted to, but she simply couldn't.

Rose imagined what a house for them would look like. She was sure however that Jack would live the furniture to her. It wouldn't be as dominating as Cal had been. He wasn't at all like Cal.

Jack hadn't mentioned anything of their baby.

_Of course he doesn't want to upset me. He must know that it died. _

Rose just hoped that he wouldn't be angry with her, for not taking better care of their child.

"You know my love the day I met you, was the best one in my life", he told her.

Rose had to smile again.

'_And seeing you here in your state Rose…I don't think that this gutter rat would want to anymore.'_

Cal's voice, but he was completely wrong.

Jack was stroking her hair again, all the while whispering something to her.

"I love you my dear…" he finally told her kissing her on her cheek once more, his voice trailing off.

Sleep had overtaken him as well.

…

Rose was feeling someone lying beside her, but she couldn't make out who it was. Her head hurt and her whole body as well.

She had no idea what time it was, but she felt hungry and wanted to call the nurse to bring her something. Someone had been speaking with her.

Rose still felt her eyes heavy, but she finally succeeded in opening them. She looked down at the person resting beside her.

Jack.

Of course it was him.

Who else would stay with her the whole night?

Rose smiled and moved her hand down to touch his head.

"Jack…Jack…wake up…" she told him calm but firmly.

Jack realized that someone was touching his head and speaking to him.

This could only mean one thing.

Rose had finally woken up.

He opened his eyes and set up again to look at her.

"Rose", was the only word that he got out moving his right hand up to her cheek.

"Jack", she stated having lain back down on the bed.

Jack watched her nervously, Rose really didn't understand why.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"Nothing I just…I…"

Rose smiled mischievously at him.

"You're happy to have me back Mr. Dawson. Isn't that right?"

"Very happy my love", he answered.

"And you want to hug me and kiss me all over, but you're afraid that you could hurt me. Am I right Mr. Dawson?" she asked further.

Jack nodded.

"Well then Mr. Dawson I know that you could never hurt me neither on purpose nor accidentally. So I give you permission to do what you want", she told him smiling up at him.

Jack smiled back at her moving further to her and still somehow shyly embracing her.

"My Rose", he said to her holding her tight. "I'm so glad that I've to back."

Meanwhile he kissed her on her head again.

When he backed away again, he saw Rose shaking her head.

"What's wrong did I hurt you? I'm sorry…I…I…I didn't mean to…" he stammered on and on.

Rose however just started giggling causing Jack to look at her even more concerned.

"Now Mr. Dawson do you think that this was a real kiss?" she told him smiling brightly now.

So this was what this all about.

"I see Mrs. Dawson, you're not easy to be satisfied."

"But you can try", she told him seeing him moving towards her again.

She then felt him embrace her again and finally he kissed her with such passion Rose thought that she would've fallen, if she hadn't been laying he bed.

"Better Mrs. Dawson?" Jack asked her drawing away to look at her.

"Better yes, but still not good enough Mr. Dawson", she told him.

Jack was of course determined to make his Rose happy.

Rose felt him moving up to her again. She closed her eyes, as he hungrily kissed her once more. Suddenly Rose felt his tongue in her mouth and all she could do was to stick hers in his.

"My sweet Rose", Jack murmured against her ear, when the kiss finally stopped.

They both knew that it could've easily led to something else, if she hadn't lain in a hospital bed and moreover, if Cal hadn't done what he did.

Jack was touching her cheek again.

His blue eyes looked at her so full of love.

"Now that was good Mr. Dawson", she finally told him.

"I love so much Rose."

"I love you too Jack", she told him, but her voice trailed off.

Jack found that so far she had seemed quite alright regarding what happen to her, but now he was worried again.

"Hey, my sweet little angel…what's wrong with you…do you need anything…are you hungry…are you…?"

"A little bit, yes."

"Well, do you want me to get something for you? I can…"

"No, Jack. I don't want you to go", she stopped him from getting up.

"Sure. But please tell me what's wrong with you", he wanted to know, now being even more concerned.

Rose looked slightly away from him. She had been dreading to ask him this question, but she needed to know something.

"I…I…I've to ask you something", she stammered.

"Of course. You can ask me everything", he told her.

"Are you mad at me for…for…I…I…"

Jack stared at her completely dumb phoned.

Why on earth would he be mad at her?

"What are you talking about Rose?" he asked her perplexed.

"I wasn't able to protect our baby…I…I…" she couldn't go on as she broke down sobbing.

Jack immediately took her into his arms.

"Shh…my love…it wasn't your fault…I'm not mad at all…I love you Rose", he told her stroking her hair.

"But the baby…it's dead…it's…it's all my fault…"

"No, it's not my angel. It's only his fault. You did nothing wrong."

Rose was still sobbing uncontrollable.

Jack was really worried about her.

They were so engaged in comforting themselves that they didn't hear the nurse come into the room.

"Oh Mrs. Dawson you're awake", she stated.

Jack let go of Rose for a little while, but she immediately laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt you on everything. See Mr. Dawson I told that she would wake up."

Jack gave her quick kiss on the cheek meanwhile.

"But Mrs. Dawson what happened to you?" she wanted to know seeing her tears, but didn't give her a chance to answer.

"Oh I know you're just happy that you've your husband back. Well if you don't mind I'll tell the doctor to check up on you."

"Sure", Rose told her still sad.

"Great, I'll be right back", the nurse said preparing to leave but she turned around again.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Dawson, I don't want to be prying. But I've to ask you."

Rose stared at her confused.

"Have you decided for a name already?" she choked out.

"A name for what?" Rose was completely puzzled now.

"Well for your baby Mrs. Dawson. You know such things shouldn't be…"

"For my baby?" Rose thought that she hadn't heard right. "It's alive?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dawson it is. It's a wonder concerning what you've been through, but your baby seems to be a little survivor you know."

"Oh my god Jack", Rose happily looked at him.

Jack drew her closer to him.

"See, I told you that everything would be fine", he said to her.

The nurse had left the room by now.

"Now Jack I think we've the prove that you're really the baby's father."

"And how come that we suddenly know this?"

"Well I recall you telling me that you were a survivor, when trying to get me in a life boat and well I…"

"Oh Rose, my sweet Rose", Jack cut her in kissing her again.

Rose closed her eyes her again while he did so.


	136. Chapter 136

As soon as Josephine, Ruth and Molly had heard that Rose was awake again, they made their way to the hospital. Ruth knew that there many things that she needed to explain to her daughter.

Rose meanwhile was happily leaning against Jack, letting him hold her.

"And you're really alright?"

"Jack, don't keep asking me this please. I'm fine really."

"Really? You don't sound very convincing…"

Rose stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Alright my wounds…still hurt a little bit…but other than that nothing serious. I swear", she tried to make it more persuading.

"But you tell me, if something is wrong. Because you know just two days ago you were close to death and now…I'm just worried that's all."

Rose moved her hand up his cheek.

"You know Jack, I might surely not have gotten so well so soon again, if I wouldn't have had my very own husband, who takes such good care of me", she told him smiling up at him seductively.

"Is that so my love, well what do you think I deserve for that?" he grinned at her.

"Oh you…" she playfully shoved him in the side. "You know what."

Jack immediately dragged her lips to his and drew her to him, kissing her eagerly.

When the kiss ended Jack moved up to her to trail little kisses down her neckline.

"My Rose", he whispered in between.

Rose happily closed her eyes again.

"Kiss me again, Jack", she told him after a while.

"Of course everything you want", he answered leaning in to kiss her again.

…

"Mmmh", Ruth came into the room and cleared her throat.

Jack instantly stopped the kiss, when he realized that someone was watching them.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater", he said in shock looking at her. "I…I…" he stammered on blushing now a little bit. Although having rebuilt somehow his relationship with Ruth, he still felt unsure around her.

Rose too had noticed that her mother had come into the room, but unlike Jack she didn't think of letting her mother disturbing this moment with Jack. She didn't look up at her mother, but instead closed her eyes again, leaning her head back on his shoulder, letting him hold her.

Jack gladly placed his arms around her.

When Ruth was watching him kissing her daughter on her hair thought that she would soon feel the familiar feeling of jealousy again, but surprisingly for her, she didn't.

"Rose", came her mother shy voice.

Rose moved her head slightly to be able to face her. She had never heard her mother speak that softly to her before. Well except for the time, when she had taken of her in that horrible basement.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you…I just wanted to see, if you're better…I…" Ruth mumbled on and on.

Rose wondered.

Was her mother actually nervous?

Jack meanwhile was unsure of what to do. He watched Ruth and Rose, waiting for Rose's reaction.

"Well I can see that Mr. Dawson obviously took good care of you", she said.

Rose stared at her in disbelieve.

What had happened to her mother?

What about calling Jack – that boy?

Hadn't her mother detested Jack not long ago?

"Yes, he did", Rose simply answered speculating on what would happen next.

Ruth however didn't know it herself and decided to wait some time with what she wanted to tell her daughter.

"I think I'll get your daughter and Molly then", Ruth got out, before Rose could protest.

A few minutes later Josephine and Molly were standing inside the room as well.

"Oh Mama, I'm so happy that you're…that you're back", Josephine exclaimed throwing her arms around her.

Rose just as happily hugged her back.

"Josephine", Rose smiled through her tears.

She still felt like dreaming all this, especially when Jack started to embrace them both, whispering to her something about having his family back.

Rose smiled.

Ruth however watching them, felt out of place. Molly noticed her awkward state unlike the others, who were too much engaged in telling each other about how glad and happy they were.

Before Molly could stop her, Ruth walked out of the room leaving Jack, Rose and Josephine alone. Molly followed her outside.

Ruth looked completely lost to her.

Molly went up to her placing her right hand on Ruth's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?" she asked her.

"Come on of course you want", she added leading her over to the chairs.

Once they were both sitting Molly tended to Ruth again.

The ice queen actually had tears in her eyes.

"Ruth, what's wrong with you?" Molly asked her concernedly. "Aren't you happy that your daughter is alive?"

"Of course I am, Molly", Ruth choked out.

"Then why are you crying? Is it about Jack? You know he really loves her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her", Molly told her thinking that Ruth still had a problem with Jack.

"Yes I know, Molly. And that's exactly the problem."

Now Molly was really confused.

Why would this be a problem?

Didn't she want her daughter to be happy?

"Ruth?" Molly asked her perplexed.

"I don't understand you. First you always told me that Jack was just a no one and not good for your daughter and…well in your opinion just after her money or whatever and now you finally admit to me that he isn't such a bad guy after all and…now where's the problem suddenly? Did Jack do anything wrong again?"

"No, he didn't", Ruth choked out. "It's me. He didn't do anything wrong. It's me, who has troubles with…" she began but stopped herself.

"Accepting them together?" Molly guessed "You know Ruth no one of them is awaiting that your turn around suddenly on 180°. Jack and Rose will surely both give you time."

"It's not that Molly. It has something to do with him, yes. But not in the way that you think", Ruth stopped again breathing in and out.

"I made so many mistakes in my life Molly. The worst one was to get Caledon Hockley in our lives. I should've listened to my daughter. Rose had told me from the beginning that she found him strange."

Molly watched her carefully. She would've never thought that she would see Ruth in such a vulnerable state.

"You know Molly, I always told myself that I detested Mr. Dawson simply because he had no money and that he couldn't give…but I realized that this wasn't true."

Sensing that this could take longer, Molly stood up.

"Whatever you need to tell me Ruth, I don't think that you should do it while about to leave. Come on let's go have some coffee or no tea, right? You like tea better", Molly offering Ruth her hand.

….

They went to a little tea house, both ordering a cake as well.

Ruth was still unsure about where to start.

"So Ruth, we're alone now. Now tell me what's bothering you", Molly looked at her sympathetically. "You told me that this isn't about Jack's lack of money. What then?"

"I…when I saw them together…I mean Rose and Mr. Dawson already on the Titanic and now…they looked so happy and…"

"Of course they did. They're happy. You should be glad that your daughter has a found, who loves her as much as Jack does."

Ruth didn't answer her, but kept thinking of her own marriage with Geoffrey. If only she had had a husband more like Jack, then…

But she realized that this were only lame excuses.

"Ruth? Is everything alright?" Molly wondered.

"Oh yes, sure", she answered snapping out of her daydream.

"Something is bothering you", Molly stated. "And I think it would do you good, if you would talk with someone about it."

"I know", Ruth nodded. "But you'll think me a complete selfish jerk, if I tell you."

"No, Ruth. I won't I promise. Now come on out with it."

Ruth breathed in again, before finally starting to tell Molly everything.

"You know my own marriage with Geoffrey my husband…it wasn't…well a very good one to say at the least…alright actually it was very bad. He was cheating on me the whole time, always bringing home new affaires. He didn't even take the trouble to hide anything from me."

"Oh my god Ruth…I…"

"Wait I'm not finished."

"Sorry."

"Well anyways, like every other man in high society all he wished for was a son, but after having gotten Rose, I couldn't get pregnant anymore. Geoffrey...he had infected me…with some illness…I was infertile afterwards and not able to get any more children. Geoffrey hated me for it although he knew very well that it was his fault, but he always managed to make me feel bad."

Molly put a hand on hers.

"So your unfaithful husband got some sexual disease with which he got you sick as well and then he still had the nerve to talk to you as if it was your responsibility?" Molly got out completely disgusted.

"Yes", Ruth nodded. "I knew I couldn't do anything about it. My husband would never change. So I turned to my daughter and decided to make her into a lady. I know I shouldn't have, but…my whole world was about marriage and…I only wanted to do well."

"It's alright Ruth."

"But Geoffrey even destroyed that one. He would spoil Rose getting her everything she wanted. At her young age Rose of course had no idea what this was really about and not long she had become entirely her father's child. In reality Geoffrey just wanted to outpace me. But I couldn't tell this Rose, so I simply turned a blind eye to everything. However my husband was squandering our fortune and not long and we were in serious debts. I sold some of my dresses and jewellery, but things only got worse."

"Oh Ruth, if I had known…" Molly began.

She suddenly felt bad about herself. She seemed to have completely misjudged Ruth. It must've hard for her to keep this so long inside, not being able to talk to anyone.

"Geoffrey illness got worse and he had to be brought to a…an asylum for the mentally ill. Before finally dying he looked more horrible every day. I didn't want Rose to see her beloved father in such a terrible state, so I forbid her to visit him. That one only earned me more…"

"Detestation?"

"Yes. But I didn't do it to hurt her, Molly. I couldn't tell her the truth back then."

"And now? You've to tell her now, Ruth. She's old enough now."

"I know. But there's still something else."

"And what?"

"After Geoffrey had died, I found myself again in debts. I didn't see any other way out, but my marry daughter off. Rose was attractive; I knew she'd find someone. I turned to Geoffrey's sister for help and she paid for everything, but she died as well, leaving just as much debts as he had. Anyways Rose had told me once that she wanted to go to University. I rejected at first, but it was asat one of these parties that she met Caledon Hockley for the first time. I was totally blinded by his wealth and money, but Rose must've sensed his true nature immediately. She never wanted to marry him; she hated him even before meeting Mr. Dawson."

Molly still didn't understand everything.

"Fine Ruth so this explains why you wanted her to marry Cal. But it still doesn't explain why you detested Jack so much. After all you told me yourself that it wasn't he lack of money."

"Oh but it does Molly."

Molly looked at her confused, shaking her head.

"But it does Molly. Don't you understand my own marriage was a living hell for me, well certainly not as much as Rose's and Mr. Hockley's but still…horrible for me. And when I saw her together with Mr. Dawson laughing and being happy…I couldn't help it….I got jealous of her."

Molly's jaw dropped.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I knew that it was wrong. I only realized how much my daughter actually meant to me, when I thought her dead. But know I feel like I'm completely shut out."

"That's because you shut yourself out Ruth."

Ruth nodded.

"You've to tell all of this your daughter, Ruth. She deserves to know the truth. Tell her that you love her and that you accept Jack."

"I just don't know how. What if she'll hate me and doesn't want to have anything to do with me afterwards?"

"Ruth, I'm sure she'll understand. Come on now, I'll pay and we go back to them."

Standing up again, Ruth turned to Molly again "I made so many mistakes Molly, keeping her away from him and all…"

"I know Ruth, I know, but now you've got the chance to make it up to your daughter."


	137. Chapter 137

Rose stared at her mother, unable to comprehend fully what she had just heard. Molly had taken Jack and Josephine out for a walk, so that Rose and Ruth had the time to talk in private. Ruth had told her everything that she told Molly before.

"Why did you never tell me the real reason why you kept me away from my father? Didn't you think that I would've understood?" Rose told her hurt.

"I know it was wrong of me. But I never…it never felt like the right time…you were so young back then…"

"And later? What was later on? Was I still too young then?"

Ruth knew that her daughter was right. She deserved her outburst.

"Would've even told me now, if I hadn't been dead to you or do you only do this out of self-pity? Because you feel…well…sorry for yourself about what Cal did?"

Ruth looked at her shocked. She didn't know what to answer to that for quite some time.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I never would've wanted anything like that to happen to you. Please I want to make it up to you…please can you forgive me?" Ruth was begging her with tears in her eyes.

Rose meanwhile didn't know what to think. She had seen so many fake tears of her mother in life already that she really didn't know, if these one were finally meant truthfully.

"You say that you were jealous of me?" Rose asked further.

"Yes, I simply…I couldn't stand you being together with Mr. Dawson. When I saw you with him and…I knew that he would do everything for you, simply because he loves you, not like…well you know…."

"Are you still?" Rose cut her in.

"Am I what?"

"Well envious."

"I don't know actually. I try not to be. I try to be happy for you and I am really. It's just that…I really wished that my husband would've been a little more like yours."

Rose smiled at her suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Ruth asked.

"Yes, Jack is truly something special. Isn't he?"

"Yes he is, my dear. And I'm glad that you've found each other."

"Is that true?"

"Of course it is."

"So you don't have any more resentment against him?" Rose wanted to know.

"No, I haven't. I'm just so sorry that I kept you apart for so long. I just wish that you could forgive me, not only the things with Mr. Dawson, but mostly that I forced you into marriage with this monster."

Rose looked at her mother.

"It wasn't your fault you know. What he did to me was…I can't even describe it, but he was entirely responsible for it, not you", Rose firmly told her.

"But if it wasn't for me, who would've never have met him. I was the one, who imposed you to marry him."

"Mother, listen to me", Rose told her drawing her chin up so she would look at her. "Yes, it was wrong of you to keep me and Jack apart. And yes it was wrong to force me into marriage with Cal, but…that he raped me wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known, when…"

"Are you telling me that you forgive me? What about me siding with him at court?"

"Yes that was another one of your mistakes. To answer your question, I don't know yet, if I can excuse what you did or what you didn't do. I don't hold it against you what Cal to me and in reality it was you who saved me from him…"

"No, it was Mr. Dawson, Rose. You don't need to make me feel better…"

Rose shook her head.

Of course Jack had saved her, but it had been her mother who had kept her alive.

"That's right, but it was you, who kept me alive. Mother you're a human being as well, I realize that with your known needs…I just…I can't tell you anything further now. So much has happened between us…not just concerning Jack and Cal…even before…I hope you understand."

"Sure. That's perfectly alright with me and more than I can ask more. In fact Mr .Dawson told me the same, when I asked him."

Rose stared at her.

Her mother had talked with Jack?

"Did you tell Jack what you told me?"

"No, I simply asked for his forgiveness. But he also told me that he needed time. I think he'll only forgive me, if you do…" she stopped herself for a time.

"You know after we all thought you dead and…at your funeral I could see how miserable he was…it was the first time I really started to look differently at him. Not only at him, but also on Mr. Hockley as well…I slowly started to realize that Mr. Dawson wasn't the one…wasn't the bad guy here…" she went on.

Rose looked at her stunned. She had never thought that she would have such a conversation with her mother.

"What happened to make you change your mind?" Rose asked her stunned.

"Didn't Mr. Dawson tell you anything?"

"No", Rose shook her head.

What should Jack have told her?

They had other things to do, then talk about her mother, more lovely ones.

"Well it was many. First it was the funeral. Your daughter was holding a speech about how much she missed you and then she told everyone that Mr. Dawson was her real father and went over to hug him in front of all people."

"Really?"

"Yes, Cal was of course furious, but I didn't realize it immediately. Josephine thanked him as well for being there for her and looking after her all these years. I think she really meant it truthfully, but Cal…I don't know he…"

"Wasn't impressed?"

"That's how you could put it. Anyways your husband was completely divested…I've never seen anyone so sad before…" Ruth told her.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't want to upset you", she added, when she saw Rose looking down.

"I know how much you love him, dear", Ruth told her moving her hand up to her shoulder.

"What else?" Rose asked her moving away from her.

No wonder that she's so cold after all that happened.

"Cal was furious at her, but he still acted somehow like the morning husband, though everyone else seemed to notice that something wasn't right with his attitude. After we had buried you and it was time to condole…Cal had another anger to face."

Rose looked at her curiously.

"What happened?" she asked almost laughing now, but at least with a bright smile on her face.

"Well Cal and I were standing on one side of your grave, your daughter and Mr. Dawson a few steps away on the other side. Mr. Lansdowne and his wife were the first one to come up…I'm sure you would've loved see his face, when he saw him going to Mr. Dawson first."

"Is that true? He really did…?" Rose started laughing.

"I wouldn't tell you, if it wasn't. Mr. Lansdowne never liked Cal very much. Afterwards everyone else too went up to your husband first and then to Cal."

Cal must've really felt humiliated. Rose didn't want to tell her mother however that she had been the one, who had to pay for this.

"Later on Mr. Dawson asked me and everyone else, if he could be alone at your grave for a few minutes. You know everyone accepted it…well except for…"

"Cal", Rose finished for her.

"Yes. He went up to him. I don't know what he told him, but Mr. Dawson was even sadder afterwards. I didn't realize that anything had happened, before I saw Molly going between them…"

Rose was sorry to hear about Jack's depressed state. She had to talk to him about this later on. But now she had to keep her attention with her mother.

"I went home afterwards and the next days I was looking through your old things. Among them I found your old music clock…who know the one with the ballerina on it…"

"I thought you had thrown it away long ago?"

"No, I wanted to…but luckily I didn't. I turned it on and listened to the music and imagined you dancing again like who had done when you were a little child…you know Mr. Dawson wasn't the only one to be sad, I was too…anyways Cal came up and all he said was – oh not that stupid things again – I couldn't believe it. You had just died."

"Cal never thought much of the things I liked. Did you keep it as a reminder of me?" Rose wanted to you.

"I would've, but I thought it better to give it to someone else. Someone who would know how much it meant to you", Ruth explained to her.

Rose still looked at her confused.

"I gave to Mr. Dawson", she told her. "I'm sure he still has it."

"You…you….did…?" Rose couldn't believe it.

"Yes and unlike Mr. Hockley he really was grateful for it. And he…" Ruth stopped herself unsure, if she should go on.

"What mother?"

"He told me the real reason why you fell over the railing."

Rose stared at her.

How could he.

He had promised to her that he would never tell anyone.

How could he betray her like this?

And telling her mother of all persons…what was he thinking…

Ruth noticed that Rose was really furious now, although she couldn't make out, if more on Jack or more on her.

"You wanted to commit suicide, my dear. I can't believe it. Why did you never tell me how you felt?"

Rose looked at her stunned.

"Why did I never tell you? Is this supposed to be funny? I told you more than once that I didn't want to marry Cal…you never listened", Rose told her furiously.

"And Jack how could he tell you…he knew very well about our distressed relationship…"

"Oh Rose, it wasn't his fault. Don't hold it against him. He was miserable and he just…he didn't want to tell me…he just choked it out and afterwards he wanted to take it back…"

"Wanted to take it back? He betrayed me", Rose said out.

Ruth knew that she was hurt, but Jack hadn't done it on purpose.

"Now you're unfair my dear. If there's anyone in the world, who would never ever betray you then it's Mr. Dawson…"

Rose shot her mother an angry look. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that her mother had defended Jack once more.

"But Jack knew that he should never tell anyone. He promised me that he would never…"

"It was an unusual situation, Rose. I don't want to quarrel with you about it now. I only you told, because I wanted to explain to you how I finally came to understand Mr. Dawson's love for you…"

Just then Jack himself happened to walk into the room.

Noticing that something was wrong, he instantly went up to Rose to take her into his arms.

"Hey, my love what's wrong with you?"

"You told my mother that I wanted to commit suicide?" she looked angrily at him

She knew deep inside that she was being unfair, but she couldn't help it.

Jack was shocked.

"I…I…I'm sorry…I didn't want to…" he stammered looking at Ruth, who shot him a look.

"Are you suddenly best friends or what?"

Jack was completely dumb phoned.

"No…I mean…I…didn't you…aren't you happy about it?" he asked her back and kissed her on her cheek before she could protest.

"Jack…I…I don't know…"

Ruth watched the two of them.

Surely Mr. Dawson would find a way through to her.

"Alright yes, maybe I made a mistake Rose. But I was so sad about your death…I simply couldn't think straight…you can ask Josephine and Molly and…I know what he did to you was horrible and…I'm just so happy that I've you back", he got out in a rush.

Rose looked at him.

Ruth knew better then to interrupt the two now and immediately extended the room.

Rose knew that she had made a mistake.

He had saved her and she thanked him with shouting as him.

"I'm sorry so Jack. I shouldn't have…it's just everything that happened…I don't even know what day it is..."

"October the 20th", Jack told her. "Thank you", Rose quickly wiped a tear away. Jack looked at her worriedly.

"I thought I could just shut it out and…" she started and soon the tears were falling freely again.

Jack quickly wiped them away.

"Do you love me?" Rose asked him shyly. "Can you forgive me? I would be dead now, if it hadn't been for you…"

Jack smiled brightly at her touching her cheek.

"Of course I love you, more than anything else in the world. I really didn't want to upset you…" he told her embracing her again, running his hands up and down her back.

Suddenly all of Rose's fear broke out at once.

"I was so scared Jack, I was sure that I would die…Cal he did such unimaginable things to me…he…he forced himself on me in every possible way…"

Jack just held her tighter trying to ease her pain.

"I had to call him Master, while he just called me slut and whore…he raped me…when I wanted something to eat he…would rape me again, telling me that I needed to give him something in return…"

"My god Rose…" Jack told her shocked stroking her hair.

He felt another urge to just go to him and kill this low life.

"…every time…every time you…yes mostly you had done something to make him angry…I'm sorry…I…"

"What are you sorry about?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"You're not my angel. You're not…" Jack told her kissing her on her head.

Rose had leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy that our baby is still alive Jack."

"I'm too. And moreover that you're still alive…"

"Mother told me how divested you were about it. I should…"

"Hey Rose, look at me it's over now do you understand. He isn't going to hurt you anymore…he...oh god I really wanted to kill him afterwards…"

"You did?" Rose asked through her tears.

"Yes, I grabbed the keys from your mother and waited for him."

"What happened?"

"Well Josephine came and stopped me. She said that you wouldn't have wanted it."

"I don't know Jack, if I wouldn't have wanted it. I just think that you couldn't do it. Not even with Cal…"

"Do you really think that…?"

"And that's exactly why I love you so much Jack", Rose told him smiling at him.

"I love you too", he told her leaning in to kiss her again.


	138. Chapter 138

Cal had been calling his lawyer Mr. Callahan and told him what happened. Of course he had told him his version. From his point of view, it had been his right as husband to keep her lock up.

Even the hard-boiled Mr. Callahan, who had helped Cal so far with every one of his evil plans, had to shake his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hockley", Mr. Callahan had told him. "But there's no sum in the world that you could pay any judge to make him believe that nonsense."

He had to make him understand that this time he wouldn't get out of it so easily.

"What are you talking about? That's no nonsense. Don't you think that a wife is supposed to stay with her husband? You're my lawyer. Aren't you? You need to help me."

Mr. Callahan shook his head again.

"I want to help you Mr. Hockley. Do you seriously expect anyone to be on your side on this?"

"Why shouldn't they? She's my wife."

"She has left you long before her so called death, living with this Mr. Dawson. If you tell the judge now what you just told me, they just think you insane."

Cal couldn't believe it. This was all that gutter rat's fault.

"If your wife would've wanted, she could've always returned to you", Mr. Callahan added.

"She only left me, because he told her to do."

"You mean Mr. Dawson?"

"Yes, it's always about him. He has a very strong influence on Rose. She does everything he tells her."

Mr. Callahan listened carefully to every word that Cal said trying to find a way to get him out of prison again. Unlike Mr. Lovejoy he didn't have any moral standard that would have forbidden him to defend someone raping a woman.

He actually liked Cal.

"I understand."

"He has her completely under his wings. I had almost gotten rid of him, but then my unfaithful former valet Mr. Lovejoy had sided with him and he got out of jail again. But of course you know this yourself."

Mr. Callahan nodded.

"Do you think that she would come to you, if he wouldn't…?"

"You mean, if he would be dead? You know I've also thought about that possibility, but the truth is I don't think so. Rose had never any wish to marry me, even before meeting him. I don't deny that. But I don't want to see her happy with him."

His lawyer nodded again understandingly.

"I've tried everything. I've even gotten my hands on his daughter and have let him decide, between the two, but he got out of this as well. He humiliated me more than once. There has to be something to get rid of him."

"Mr. Hockley maybe you should think about how to get out of here and not about your revenge on Mr. Dawson."

"I don't care about getting out here. It's not as important as getting back to him. He is responsible for everything that happened. I want to make him sad for the rest of his life", Cal firmly told him.

Mr. Callahan didn't know what to do.

"Excuse me please Mr. Hockley. But didn't you call me that I got you out of here?"

"Of course I did you fool! I want out of here, but I also want to make him pay. I just don't know any more what to do. Now they're even happier from what I've heard. It makes me sick seeing them together."

His lawyer watched him closely. There was obviously no one in the world he hated more than this Mr. Dawson. He really wished that he could help him in some way.

"Now not even their little bastard child has died, even though I did my best on that", Cal spoke up.

Mr. Callahan listened carefully.

"What did you just say? She's pregnant."

"Yes, by that gutter rat."

"But she's still married to you, right?"

"Yes, she is. But what difference does that make?" Cal asked him not understanding anything. "Rose is already seeking for a divorce."

Mr. Callahan turned slightly away from him.

"What? What are you thinking about?"

"Mr. Hockley I know that you want her back and you want to get back at him and maybe there…no of course there is a way to achieve that. And it has to do something with their unborn child. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course I do."

Cal was always open to every evil plan.

Mr. Callahan came up to him and told him his plan.

Cal smiled to himself. He thought that the plan was perfect. He couldn't go wrong, because unlike his other plans it wasn't even against the law.


	139. Chapter 139

Before Cal could do anything further on that matter, something else became between his plans. It was something that he even he couldn't control and that would affect the lives of many people.

When Molly Brown went to the market in the morning, she noticed the huge line of mostly men standing in front of the bank. Not knowing what had happened she first thought that it was maybe about a new stock being sold and in a way that was right, but not like she thought. Most of them were dressed, as Caledon Hockley would've said, like real gentlemen. Molly walked past them wondering.

Surely they would be gone when she returned home from the market. Molly hurried to get everything in time and wondered even more, when she found that the market was almost vacant of people.

_Strange._

But Molly still didn't give it much thought. She simply bought what she needed and headed back to her home. She always went to the market instead of taking her car. It wasn't this far away and in her mind a little walk would do her good.

When coming past the bank however, all of them were still standing there. Now Molly was really wondering. She decided to go up to one of them to ask them why they were waiting there.

"Excuse me Sir", she asked one of the men standing in line.

He turned around to face her.

She immediately noticed that he wasn't the least bit happy about her interruption.

"What?" he more shouted at her than ask a question.

Molly was shocked at his reaction. From knowing Cal she had understood of course that rich people weren't automatically gentlemen, but still his outburst surprised her.

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't want to disturb you", Molly told him taking a step.

The man instantly regretted what he had said to her.

"No Madam, it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry", he got out.

Molly looked him up from tip to toe.

"It's just I've been standing here with the other's since…well I think now it must be about ten hours or something like that…"

_That's the whole night._

_Why had they been standing there the whole night?_

The bank didn't even open until two hours later. This whole thing made absolutely no sense to her.

"You're wondering right?" he asked her after a while noticing her confused face.

"Yes, I do", she simply answered.

"Here, don't you read any newspapers?" he asked her taking out the newest issue of the New York Times. "Here read it yourself."

Molly took the paper from his hands.

"Oh my god", she choked out, when she had read the article.

"That can't be."

"Of course it can. We were selling stock that didn't exist, buying them with money that didn't exist either and now…well now the bubble burst."

"So you're waiting here to get out of what's left of your money?"

"Precisely yes, I don't believe however that there will be much left."

Molly just nodded. She had never given much on stocks and never really trusted the banks at all. Before marrying and before her husband had found a gold mine, she had been quite poor herself; she knew what it was like.

She hadn't been born rich. Of course she enjoyed her life and her money, but she knew that she could also survive with less. She doubted however very much, if the people standing there could.

Molly thanked the man, who had told her and decided that it would be best to go home soon before something seriously happened. She didn't want to be here anymore, when she banking institution finally opened.

Later on it turned soon out that Molly's decision to just leave was a wise one to make. Like the man had known already, there wasn't much left actually there was nothing left. Not long and the police had to separate a fighting crowd.


	140. Chapter 140

Although Cal had lost much of his fortune due to the bankruptcy, he wasn't about to give up. He still had a house in New York, one in Pittsburgh and two overseas, a summer home in Bordeaux and one in London. And of course he had his company. Such a stupid bankruptcy wouldn't break Caledon Hockley.

He had of course heard of the dispute in the city, he was told that some were even shot, but Caledon Hockley wouldn't give up. His foreman had told him of a little disagreement with the workers. They had been obviously angry for not getting their money in time. Cal had simply laughed and had told his foreman that he should simply fire them, if they made any troubles. He knew that he could get new workers everywhere for every price as this distraught time.

No Caledon Hockley was about to give up.

Not until he had destroy the life of this gutter rat. He still thought that he could get out of here and even if Rose wouldn't come to him, he would see to it that she would never forget him. He decided to get to her at her most sensible spot possible, well not Jack, but her baby. Cal had heard that he hadn't been able to get rid of the brat and had first thought that horrible, but in reality it was perfect.

He would just have to mime the broken husband. He knew how to do this.

His plans were not forgotten. He thought about calling Jack's lawyer Mr. Lansdowne to tell him, but he rejected that thought. There was someone else he knew was better to tell. Cal was still furious at Lovejoy. He had heard that he wasn't imprisoned here as well and had asked, if he could see him, but Lovejoy had obviously not wanted to see him. Cal found that very ungrateful, but there was another person, he still hated much more.

He smiled, when he remembered the plan his lawyer had come up with. It was perfect. The gutter rat and his whore would be destroyed and miserable for the rest of their lives and there was nothing that they could do about it.

His second intention had been to speak to Ruth about it. But she had betrayed him already once and then again, it wouldn't be as funny as to tell Jack himself. Cal decided finally to really call Mr. Lansdowne for him and Jack to come over. He didn't think that it would be a good idea to speak with Jack alone.

Ever since the day he had first set eyes on Jack Dawson, Cal had detested him and finally there was something he could do against him.

He knew that most of officers here, Cal was now in the same prison as Jack was before, were actually on the side of this gutter rat, but he didn't care. He had never been interested, if people like this poor officers thought him to be mad or whatever, as long as the important ones where on his side.

Cal laughed slightly. He had heard from his lawyer that Rose was getting better and it was only a matter of time before the gutter rat would persuade her to get a divorce from him. So Cal had to move fast or his plans would be destroyed. He called his lawyer and then afterwards Mr. Lansdowne.

This would be really funny now.

…..

Jack was with Rose again, sitting at her bedside. They had spoken about her mother and Josephine, but mostly about their unborn child. Rose luckily was getting better and better each day and soon she would be well again.

"What would you like more?" she asked him causing him to look at confused.

"I mean for the baby do you want a boy or a girl, Jack?" she asked further, but didn't give him a change to answer.

"Oh, of course you want a son Jack. Every man wants a boy to carry his name and…"

Jack stared at her. Sometimes she still had this habit she had learned from her mother and the society she had grown up in.

Jack stopped her rush of words by placing a finger on her lips and gently kissing her on her forehead.

He then smiled at her. She was so beautiful. He had always known that she was attractive, but he hadn't remembered her to be this gorgeous.

Rose was suddenly very insecure, fearing that…actually she didn't even know what.

He had saved her from the living hell more than once, he wouldn't just leave if…

But then again he was a man as well and every man wanted to have a son.

She felt Jack touching her cheek, his blue eyes looking at her lovingly.

"Rose I…" he began, but was again cut in.

"I know that you want…but what if it's a girl, Jack? Would you still love her?"

"I mean I would…I…"

Jack decided to stop this time with a kiss.

After it ended he looked her deeply in the eye.

"And I would to my angel."

"Really? I mean aren't you just saying it to make me feel better…?" she asked him still insecure.

Before she could do anything else, Jack placed his arms around her again.

"Hey, of course I mean it. Just a week ago I thought you and our baby dead. I don't care at all, if it's a girl or a boy. I just want it to be healthy, just like I want its mother to be healthy", he told her hoping that she would believe him.

"But don't you want to have a son to carry on your name? I mean every man wants…" Rose was stopped by another quick kiss.

"Rose I'm not every man, alright? In fact, if you want to know the truth, if the baby is as pretty as its mother, I would very much prefer a girl", he said to her smiling at her.

Rose looked at him.

"But if…"

"Oh Rose please don't ask me now, if I'll disappointed if turns out to be a son. I already told you that I don't care about this", Jack interrupted her.

"I'm kind of unnerving right?" Rose wanted to know.

"A little bit, yes. But only a little bit. But of course I forgive you", Jack told her.

"You forgive me Mr. Dawson?" Rose smiled at him mischievously.

Jack didn't answer anything, but simply hugged and kissed her again. Rose felt her feet getting weak from his touch.

"I've missed you so, Jack. Cal told me that you wouldn't want to me anymore after what he done to me and..." she began feeling the tears coming up again.

Jack quickly wiped them away.

"Oh my Rose, please don't tell me that you believed anything that this monster told you? I would never leave you, not for anything in the world. I love you so much Rose. I love you and Josephine and our baby", he spoke softly to her.

Rose listened to his comforting words, having leant her head back on his shoulder. She couldn't wait to get out of here.

She still wondered however, when Jack would finally have to get back to prison. She was better now and surely they would want him to return before long. She signed sadly, when she remembered that their time together would soon be over again.

Suddenly Rose couldn't take it anymore; she had to ask him now. She needed to know how much time they had still left.

"When are you going to have to get back?" she choked out not looking up.

Jack having no idea what she was talking about looked stunned.

"Going back where? Do you want me to leave you?" he asked her back.

"No, of course not, I don't want to spend any minutes alone without you", Rose told him looking up. "I just ask you, because I needed to know how much time we've still left."

Now Jack was even more confused.

"Rose, honestly I've no idea what you're talking about?"

A thought came to his mind however.

But no fate couldn't be this cruel…it just couldn't be.

They had just gotten back together.

"You aren't ill are you…please tell me…that you're not…are you dying?" he suddenly choked out fearing the worse.

Seeing his sad eyes Rose quickly gave him a kiss.

_He must've almost looked like this, when he heard of my death. Poor Jack._

"Don't worry about me Jack. I'm fine and no I'm not dying."

"Then what did you mean with your question? You know that I would never willingly leave you", he told her touching her cheek.

"I...I just wanted to know… when have…when do you have go back to prison?" she finally managed to choke out.

Jack stared at her, but of course she couldn't know. He realized that he had completely forgotten to tell her.

"I…I mean…I…" she began feeling the tears dwelling up again.

What should she do alone with a baby without him to take care of her?

"Never", came Jack's answer.

"Never?" she repeated it believing that she hadn't heard right. "But I thought that…I? What happened?"

"Well someone finally decided to overcome himself and told the truth. And no it wasn't Hockley of course", he added.

Rose had to laugh, but still wondered.

"And who was it then?"

"You won't believe me, if I tell you my love."

"Well you can try."

"Fine…do you remember the gardener in the prison?"

"Sure, Mr. Bolton was his name", Rose nodded.

"Yes, well…that's right except for that his name wasn't Mr. Bolton…but…"

"But what?"

"But Lovejoy."

"What?"

"Yes, really."

"Did he tell you?"

"No, I found out myself. He was acting kind of strange you know and with you dead and everything he…he asked me, if I could forgive him, but I couldn't back then. I wanted to hit him, but it turned that he had been the one, who saved Josephine from…well you know whom. That was actually, when he came to realize what a monster his former employee really was…I…well he told the director of the prison the truth and they let me out."

Rose couldn't believe it.

"Strange how people can change", she muttered.

She had never liked Lovejoy, but he had obviously helped Jack and more so Josephine, so maybe she could really forgive him.

"Well having spent some time with him, I don't believe now anymore that he really is a bad guy. He told me about his work at the police and he knows what is right and wrong…I think he was just too influenced by…" Jack started.

"Maybe you're right."

"Well maybe I should visit him…" Jack wondered.

"You know what Jack? As soon as I'm allowed to leave this hospital we go to visit him together alright?" she asked him.

"Of course", he told her, but there kiss was interrupted by Mr. Lansdowne, who unexpectedly walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dawson, Mrs. Dawson I'm happy that you're well again."

"Why are you here?" Rose asked him. "Did something serious happen?"

"I don't know yet. I received a phone call today from Mr. Callahan."

"Cal's lawyer?"

"Yes, he wanted me and you, Mr. Dawson to come over to visit him and Mr. Hockley in prison."

Jack turned to Rose.

"Do you know what this is all about?"

"I've no idea. But I don't think that he yes given up on…"

"Destroying Jack's life?" Rose finished for him.

Mr. Lansdowne nodded.

"Are you going to come with me, Mr. Dawson?"

"Of course I do", he told him standing up.

"Don't worry my love; nothing is going to happen to you or our children. I'll be back soon", Jack added kissing her again, before following Mr. Lansdowne out of the room.


	141. Chapter 141

AN: First thank you for your reviews.

And second: I'm sorry, if I do make some "errors" here. In most European countries (at least until the end of WW1) there existed a law that made the husband automatically the father of the child his wife was carrying, even if he wasn't the biological one (but of course DNA tests weren't possibly back then) and even if everyone knew that he couldn't be the father (because he was too old, impotent, he and his wife were known for haven't slept together for ages or whatever…)

Anyways adding to the time it normally took to grant the wife a divorce, it was normally longer than the time until the baby was born. In short: The actual biological father didn't have any rights at all, while the child remained with the divorced husband.

I apologize for this fan fiction mistake, if such a law shouldn't have existed in America. I didn't make this law up however.

...

Jack and his lawyer as well as Cal and his lawyer were meeting in prison. They were standing in front of each other in the exact same room as they had been when last meeting there, when Jack was finally let out of prison. It felt almost like repeating the time.

Cal had talked everything over with his lawyer. He smiled to himself, when he noticed Jack coming into the room.

The last time they had seen each other, Jack had hit him furiously.

"Mr. Hockley, you said that we should come over. Well here we're now", Mr. Lansdowne began.

"I can see", Cal told him looking at Jack meanwhile.

_He surely wants nothing more than to beat me up again._

Cal eyed him suspiciously. He wouldn't let this gutter rat ruin his life.

Jack face was without any emotion. Cal was sure however that this would quickly change.

Dawson's mind surely was of course with her.

"Well, Mr. Dawson it's nice that you've come too", Cal said to him sarcastically.

Jack didn't even flinch.

He knew, if he said anything, his only words would be of slander and scolding. When he thought of Rose's state the day he had found her, he really had to keep himself back from hitting him again.

Mr. Lansdowne sensing the tense feeling that was building up between the two, decided that this meeting better end fast.

"Mr. Hockley, why don't you just tell us the reason about why you summoned us up here? I'm sure Mr. Dawson wants to return to his wife", he firmly told Cal.

He certainly hadn't inherited anything good from his father. Nathan had once been his best friend, but Cal was only evil, there was nothing good in him.

Cal however was furious, when Mr. Lansdowne referred to Rose as Jack's wife.

She was still his wife. Mr. Lansdowne still seemed to have found no prove that he had murdered his son.

"I may be nit picking Mr. Lansdowne, but I believe that the last time I knew it, she was still my wife", Cal shot back earning another look full of detestation from Jack.

Cal knew better than to add anything to that.

"But alright, this leads us to the point of why you're here", Cal spoke up again.

He then moved further up to Jack.

"I've heard Mr. Dawson that my wife is getting better and that well my child is as well", he told him.

Jack looked at him, his face still completely emotionless.

Cal couldn't what to tell him.

"Oh I know that I've made some mistakes in the past Mr. Dawson. But aren't we all human beings? I'm sure that no one will doubt that I really love my unborn child", he added.

Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"What are you talking about? You've raped _my_ wife", he stretched out the word "my" "and now you want me to believe that you love my unborn child?"

Mr. Lansdowne knew very well that Jack would've hit him now, if Mr. Callahan and he hadn't been standing there.

"Mr. Hockley…" Mr. Lansdowne began once more, but Cal was seemingly more interested in Jack. He once more totally ignored him.

"As I said before Mr. Dawson, I've made mistakes. But I still want take care of my unborn child. And you surely won't prohibit me from seeing my child", he told Jack.

"Do you honestly think that after everything you did to Rose that I would let you come near her or our children again?" Jack asked him.

Cal smiled slightly. If only he knew.

"Not everything is about you. The law is on my side on this", Cal said shooting a quick glance at Mr. Callahan indicating him to give Jack something.

"Mr. Dawson", he said to Jack handing him a paper.

Jack opened it and read through it. Afterwards he looked up at Cal. This couldn't be, not again. Wasn't there anything that could stop him? Jack had to breath in and out, to restrain himself from lunging at him again.

Mr. Lansdowne didn't have to be told what Cal had been talking about. He had been a lawyer long enough to know it.

Cal's mouth turned into an evil smile.

"Now Mr. Dawson, I hope that you can cope with the fact that I'm going to be the father of this child. But maybe you can be its uncle? You'll see we'll be a great big family", Cal mocked him.

"You're not going to get away with this", Jack told him.

"Oh really aren't I? Just ask your lawyer. Mr. Lansdowne will tell you that I'm with the law here", Cal said to him.

"Sadly yes, Mr. Dawson", Mr. Lansdowne spoke up. "He's right."

Before Jack would anything that he could regret later on Mr. Lansdowne decided that it would be better to get Jack out of here.

"If you excuse us now gentleman, we still have something else to do", he told them.

"Of course, it was a pleasure to see you again", Cal said ironically to Jack.

…

"I can't believe it", Jack got out once they were out again.

"Please don't tell me that I've to give him my child? How should I tell this Rose?" Jack went on in a rush.

"Mr. Dawson, no judge in the world is granting the father ship to a man, who held his wife prisoner", Mr. Lansdowne told him.

"You mean that…?" Jack began.

"She has to tell the police what happened to her. It's the only way to get you out of this for sure. The law is on his side, well for now."

Jack looked away. He had hoped that he could spare Rose of this. He wasn't sure that she was already strong enough for i.

"And what if she does and he pays the judge again?"

Mr. Lansdowne looked at him confused.

"He paid him the last time, when…I found his papers in his office proving it."

The other one only nodded. He wasn't surprised at all.

"That explains a lot of things."

"What if he does it again? I don't want to put Rose through another hearing…she had to endure enough already…she…"

"Mr. Dawson, stop please. Mr. Hockley won't be able to pay money to anyone certainly not such a high sum that it would take to get the judge over on his side."

Now Jack was the one being perplexed.

"But he has…"

"He has nothing. Haven't you read the papers or seen the people on the streets? He has lost everything."

"But his company, his houses…he…"

"His houses yes…well…"

"If he sells them, he'll get a lot of money for it."

"Mr. Dawson haven't you heard what I just said? The people on the streets are starving. Do you honestly think that anyone would buy a house, when he doesn't even have the money for food?" Mr. Lansdowne asked him.

"You mean that he…?" Jack began the realization hitting him.

"He has lost, yes", Mr. Lansdowne finished for him. "Tell your wife that she should tell the police everything and I guarantee you that both of you won't have to endure Mr. Hockley any longer."

Jack just nodded his head knowing that he was right.


	142. Chapter 142

After returning to Rose, Jack did his best to break the news to her as gently as possible. He just hoped that Mr. Lansdowne was right.

"You're telling me that the law is seeing him as father of our unborn child?" she asked him her voice full of fear.

"Seems so, yes…but don't worry Rose, I'm not letting anything happen to you or out children", he told her trying to calm her down.

Rose however knew better. She had known Cal long enough to understand that he would never give up. He would never let her be happy. She shook her head.

"But Jack, it's nice that you want to cheer me up…but…there's nothing we can do about this…Cal always wins…he", Rose got out in a rush.

Jack instantly moved forward and embraced her again running his hands up and down her back.

"No, not this time my sweet little angel", he said to the crying Rose.

"Don't you even think that I would let him destroy our family again…he has crossed the line once too often. He isn't going to win anymore. I promise you I won't let him."

Rose wanted to believe him, she really wanted to. But she knew Cal better than anyone else did and he had never paid for anything.

Why should that change now?

"I know that you only try to…to make me feel better, but I'm…I…if the law is on his side then what can be do?" she asked him looking up at him.

Jack smiled at her wiping her tears away. He knew that he had to tell her now.

"Well Mr. Lansdowne said that there's a very good possibility, well more than a possibility…it's absolutely certain that he looses if…"

"If what Jack?" Rose interrupted him.

"If you tell the police everything that he did to you", he told her.

Rose looked at him shocked. She had hoped that she would never have to think about that one again. Sure she had talked with a psychologist about it, but with the police…

Jack sensing her distressed state took her hands in his, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"Rose, look…I…I really wished that I could spare you this…but…god I'm so sorry…I still wish that I could've been there for you…that I could've stopped him, when…" he said to her his arms closing around her back.

Rose had laid her head on his shoulder letting him hold her.

But he was right. And if this was the only way to get rid of Caledon Hockley forever, she had to take this risk. She had to tell them.

Jack held her for another more minutes whispering comforting words to her.

"I'm doing it", she suddenly choked out looking up at him again.

"Really…are you…?" he began.

"Yes, I'm sure Jack. I'm strong enough for this. I can't let Cal win again. He has to be put in jail forever. I don't want any other woman to experience what I had to get through", she firmly told him.

Jack looked at her a little bit worriedly, but still he was so proud of you.

"I can do it Jack", she told him leaning her head on his shoulder again.

"I know that you can Rose, I know", he responded hugging her tight "I'm so proud of you, my love."

…

The police arrived later in the day. Molly and Ruth were waiting outside; Josephine had to go back to school and was living with the Edison's again for the time being until her mother was better and her parents would return home.

At least she could spent time with Tim and her friend Becky. To distract themselves a little bit they would go out and play with little Sarah. She was able to cheer them up better than anyone else, because she was far too young to understand what had happened.

All of them had visited Rose yesterday in hospital, little Sarah bringing her a handmade greeting card. Rose had so smile thinking about how their own child would give her such things and had hugged Sarah, who had smiled brightly.

Sadly they had to say goodbye soon as all of them needed to go back to school and respectively the kindergarten. Rose had signed, but she knew that it was only a matter of time now, until she would finally live together with her family.

She was just so happy that Jack was always there for her.

Ruth nervously spaced the floor.

"Do you think that this is good idea, Molly?"

"How should I know? I guess however that your daughter knows what she's doing. She's stronger than you think Ruth. I'm sure she'll be able to get through of this", Molly reassured her.

Ruth looked on the floor, hoping that she was right.

Inside meanwhile two police officers had taken their seats in front of Rose.

They had of course been told already by Mr. Lansdowne a few sentence about what this was all about, so they knew how hard it would be for her.

"So you're Mrs. Dawson, right?" one asked her.

He knew better than to call her Mrs. Hockley although legally she was of course still.

"Yes", Rose nodded.

She was glad that Jack was there. She need that she couldn't go through it without him at her side.

"I guess he is your husband then?" he asked her further.

"Yes, he is. I…I…hope that you've nothing against it, if he stays here with me, while…"

Both of them shook their hands in unison.

"Of course not Mrs. Dawson, anything to make you more comfortable", he told her shaking Jack's hand, which his colleague did as well.

"By the way I think we still haven't introduced ourselves properly. Well I'm Officer Young and this is officer Stone", he told them.

Jack nodded in their direction, while Rose just remained silent.

The awkward silence went on for another more minutes; neither of them knew how to break it. Jack and the two officers waited for Rose to say something, while she in return waited for them to ask her some question.

Finally officer Stone decided to take the lead.

"Now Mrs. Dawson, tell us about what happened to you", he said to her calmly. He didn't want to push.

Rose looked up at Jack, who gave her a comforting smile, which she returned.

She knew that she had to do this or else Cal might never leave them away.

Turning her head back to face them, she began to tell them everything that Cal had done to her.

"It was on day…actually I don't know what day it was…must be about three weeks ago…but…" she nervously told them.

"It's alright Mrs. Dawson. That's not important; just tell us what you know."

Jack put a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to ease her pain.

Rose breathed in, again happy that he was there.

"Molly…I mean Mrs. Brown…she and my daughter…they were out on this day. Molly had gone to the theatre and my daughter to a friend's party, anyway I was alone…I was sleeping and…and suddenly I heard a noise and then someone was standing in my room…" she stopped herself again looking up at Jack.

"I thought it was you first…I was so dreamy…I couldn't think straight", she started feeling Jack touching her cheek. "…but Cal he soon proved me wrong" she added facing the two officers again.

"What happened then?" officer Stone asked her.

"Cal told me to get up and dress. I wondered of course how he had gotten inside."

"And?"

"He told me later on that he had grabbed the keys for Molly's house from her maid Bridget. I hadn't even known that they had seen each other. Anyways I had no other choice, but to do what he demanded. So I got up and shakily put on a dress and a coat. He was just about to drag me out, when Josephine, my daughter, returned. Cal was hiding meanwhile and told me that he would kill her, if I told her anything."

Rose couldn't take it anymore and she hadn't even come to the worst part yet.

How could she get through this?

"I'm so sorry Jack…I should've…I should've told…I…" she broke down sobbing.

"Shh, it's alright, everything is alright now my love", he whispering to her holding her tight. "It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong."

Watching the two of them the officers looked at each other.

"Mrs. Dawson, if you want we can stop here and come back some other day, if you don't want to…" Officer Young told her."

"No, no…" Rose shook her head turning her head around to look at him. "I want to get over this now."

"Are you sure Rose?"

"Yes, Jack, yes I'm sure."

Jack just stroked her hair again, hoping that this would ease her pain.

Rose took in another deep breath, before continuing with her story.

"After Josephine had left again, Cal dragged me out and threw me into his waiting car. He tied me down so that I couldn't get away and drove me to his home. There he dragged me further down to the basement and held me in a room I had never seen before. I tried to get past him and I hit him, but he only laughed at me, telling me that now I would be his slave forever…he then he forced…himself on me…he…he…" she couldn't go on as she broke down once more.

Jack was immediately there to comfort her again.

"It's alright my angel, everything is fine. You're save now. Nothing is going to happen to you", he whispered to her.

Rose clung to him as if her life depended on it. She had led her head on his shoulder again, while Jack was stroking her hair, running his hands up and down her back and shoulders.

"Can you describe further what happened then Mrs. Dawson? I mean how he raped…?" Officer Stone started, but stopped instantly, when he felt Jack's cold stare on him.

His knew that he had crossed the line and immediately murmured a sorry.

"I believe that we're done here gentleman", Jack told them still holding Rose in his arms.

"You can see how distressed my wife already is."

"I'm sorry really…I…I didn't mean to…Mr. Dawson…I…" he murmured, both standing up to leave.

But Jack just ignored him tending to Rose instead.

"Hey my love, you don't have to say anything else. They'll be going now", he whispered to her.

Rose heard his words and was happy that he wanted to help her, but she knew that she had to get through with this. Shaking her head she looked up again.

"I don't want you to go. Please sit down again", she said to them.

"Rose, are you certain…I mean…?"

"Of course I'm Jack. It's wonderful how you're always protecting me, but I've to tell them now. I've to stop Cal finally", she said to him calm but firmly.

"As I said before I'm so proud of you my angel", Jack told her giving her quick kiss on her lips.

The two officers meanwhile had set down again.

"When he was done, he looked at me and told me that from now on, I would be his slut forever and that I should call him master. I screamed at him that Jack would look for me, but he just laughed. And then he told me about his plan…he snapped the ring from my finger", Rose told them showing them her engagement ring "and said to me that I would die in an explosion, the only thing being found would be my ring. I broke down realizing what this meant. Everyone would think me dead."

"Was this explosion at the harbour maybe?" Officer Young demanded to know.

"Yes it was. How do you know?" Rose asked him.

"Well we two were among the ones, who well…who had to…to identify the corpses", he answered her. "Actually we couldn't do it, other than…" he stopped himself knowing that she would understand.

Rose nodded her head.

"Cal would rape me and beat me every time he felt like it. He always told me that I deserved it, because I was nothing but a slut and I should be thankful that he gave me what I needed and wanted. I told him that I needed more to eat and…every time I wanted something from him, he raped me again, telling me that nothing would be for free."

The officers both looked shocked. They had never heard such a horrible disgusting story before.

"Mrs. Dawson you don't have to tell us everything. We've already heard enough. We can skip this here a bit. Just tell yes how you got free again", officer Young told her.

"I was sure that I was dying, but then my mother came and found me and later on Jack. And they helped me out. I don't know how they did it. You've to ask them", she told them grateful that it was finally over.

"Of course, we'll speak with your mother about it", officer Young told her.

"You can really be proud of yourself Mrs. Dawson for getting through with this", he added standing up.

"Wait do I've to…to face…I mean…do I've to tell this whole thing again…in front of…?" she stammered on and on, but they still knew what she meant.

"No, of course not, Mrs. Dawson, your testimony now was more than enough to put him behind bars for this rest of his life. You don't have to see him again", he reassured her.

"Thank god", she murmured leaning back against Jack, who just held her tight kissing her on her hair.

"If you excuse us now, Mrs. Dawson" they nodded in her direction.

Rose smiled weakly back.

"Mr. Dawson", they told Jack who nodded in return.

Then they went out of the room to talk to Ruth.

Jack turned his attention back to Rose.

"Do you think that…that it's really over now?"

"Of course it is my love. You heard them. He isn't going to do anything to you anymore", he told her stroking her hair.

"I love you so much Jack. I…thank you for being there for me…" she began feeling the tears coming up again.

"Hey, don't cry my angel", he told her wiping her tears away. "You know you don't have to thank me for anything. I'll always be there for you. I love you."

Rose happily closed her eyes again, while Jack traced little kisses up and down her neck.


	143. Chapter 143

Cal couldn't believe what he had just heard. Rose had really told them and what more they believed her. His eyes were burning with rage and it took his lawyer great afford to calm him down.

"I can't stay here. It can't be that he wins."

Without saying it Mr. Callahan knew of course of whom he was talking about.

"Mr. Hockley what should I do. I already told you that no one would accept your excuses."

"I don't give a damn to that. You know, who the judge will be, right? Get him over here this instant…"

"It's senator Barkley."

"Fine, get him here and tell me what sum it should cost to convince him that I'm innocent…"

"Mr. Hockley I…I don't think that this would make much difference."

"Why? Are you suddenly not approving of my methods anymore?"

"No, of course I'm."

"Then where's the problem?"

Mr. Callahan looked at him realizing that he obviously had no idea. Or maybe he didn't want to?

"Mr. Hockley maybe you haven't fully comprehended it by now, but your money…you're not that rich anymore."

"What do you mean by that? I've a good going company and…"

"That may be, but no one is interested in buying steel, when he needs food. Mr. Hockley the crash has affected nearly everyone…"

"So Mr. Dawson as well?" Cal's eyes lit up a little bit.

"Everyone with money and especially stokes", Mr. Callahan finished.

Cal knew what that meant. It couldn't be that the gutter rat was finally on the winning side.

"You tell me that I'm bankrupt or what?"

"No you're not bankrupt. You just…you've lost many things. And well your workers are not very happy that they still haven't received their money. You've to be careful not to…well that there won't be a strike."

Cal just shook his head.

It couldn't be.

"I understand. And now? What's happens next?"

"Well your wife is still seeking for a divorce you know. And the judge will her grant one I'm sure", he told him.

Cal thought that he hadn't heard right.

"You mean that she can marry _him_?" he chocked out disgustedly.

"I'm afraid yes. But you should concentrate on getting out of here or at least not receiving such a high penalty", he lawyer said trying his best to make him understand the seriousness of the situation he was in.

"But I don't want a divorce!" he shouted.

"Mr. Hockley no one is interested anymore in what you want. I'm sorry, but these times are over. If there's anything else you did, you've to tell me now, otherwise I can't defend you properly", he looked him deeply in the eye.

Cal however shook his head.

"No there isn't."

"Really?" his lawyer repeated. He didn't really believe him.

"Yes, really and now please leave me alone."

…..

Mr. Lansdowne couldn't wait to tell them the good news. Without knocking on the door, he went inside.

"I'm sorry, if I'm interrupting you with anything. I just…I had to be the first one to tell you", he got out at once.

Jack and Rose stared at him in wonder.

"It's alright. What happened?" Jack asked him.

"I just talked to senator Berkley, the judge who's responsible for…well anyways Mr. Hockley is finally going to prison."

"You're not joking?" Jack wanted to know.

"No, I'm not Mr. Dawson. And there's another thing", his face turned into a smile.

Already fearing the worst Rose clung to Jack again.

"Oh no, Mrs. Dawson its good news, the judge has finally granted you a divorce."

Rose thought at first that she hadn't heard right.

"What did you just say?"

"You're free now."

"Oh my god", was the only thing that Rose got out before turning around to face Jack.

"Yes, now you can finally become the real Mrs. Dawson. That is if you still want…"

"Oh Jack. Of course I want!" she screamed at him happily throwing her arms around his neck.

Jack just as eager drew her closer to him kissing her all over.

Not caring that Mr. Lansdowne was there as all they both kissed each other with such passion that Rose feared her feet would give away.

"May I congratulate you both", he told them after having watched them for quite a while.

"Of course you can", Rose answered smiling happily.

"I believe that I should thank you for…"

"Oh no you don't have to thank me Mrs. Dawson…it was my pleasure. I fully understand now why my Alfred was so smitten with you."

"Yes, he sure did have a good taste", Jack spoke up kissing her cheek.

"I just wish that I would know who really murdered him. I know what you told me, but I still…I couldn't find any prove for it…"

"I'm sure you will Mr. Lansdowne", Rose told him sensing his distress. "You know even Cal makes mistakes sometimes", she added knowingly.

"If you think so."

"Of course I do. You just don't give up hope", she told him smiling at him.

Jack meanwhile was kissing her all over her head.

Mr. Lansdowne sensed that they would want to be alone now.

"My wife is right Sir. She knows it from experience", Jack added looking at him.

Mr. Lansdowne just nodded.

"I'll be getting your relatives inside", he simply answered.


	144. Chapter 144

The day had arrived, when Rose was finally released from the hospital. She knew of course that she needed to continue with her therapy, but her physical wounds were gone so far. Rose was sure that this was mostly, because of Jack's good care. When being brought here most of the doctors and nurses had thought that she wouldn't make it, but surprisingly to all of them she had.

Rose had thanked everyone in the hospital.

"So Mrs. Dawson, I see that you can't wait to get out of here", one nurse had told her having seen Rose packing up her things as fast as she could.

"Of course I understand we're not exactly a great hotel", she had added smiling at her.

Rose had just nodded and promised her to take it slow for the beginning. She knew of course that this wouldn't take her that great afford as there was always someone on her side to keep the bad things away from her.

"But Mrs. Dawson you still need to be careful especially in your delicate state", the nurse had told her.

"Don't worry about that one I'll see to it that she will", Jack had answered for her.

Jack and she had told everyone the good news that they would be finally able to marry. Josephine had happily hugged them both. She knew of course how much this meant to her parents. It must be so hard loving a person for so long and not being able to be together, but well this was now all over.

It didn't take Rose long to pack up her things, she didn't have that much. Her mother and Josephine had just brought her clean clothes for her to wear and some books to read. But Rose hadn't been able to look at them as Jack had always been there for her.

Rose smiled to herself. In just a few more weeks she could really be Mrs. Dawson. It was a dream coming true. Seeing her bright grin Jack couldn't help, but to smile back.

He knew of course what she was thinking about.

Going over to her he took her into his arms.

"So what are you so happy about my love?" he asked her although he knew the answer.

Rose just smiled brighter giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You know what Mr. Dawson", she told him smiling mischievously at him.

"It's about a certain thing that I thought not long ago would never happen."

"And what would that be my love?" Jack asked her trying to annoy her.

Rose shoved him playfully in the side.

"Hey", Jack protested laughingly while at the same time he just drew her closer to him. He never wanted to let her go.

Rose happily closed her eyes while Jack was kissing her all over.

"I love you so much my sweet little angel. I can't wait to finally really be together with you", Jack told her.

Before he got any further Ruth and Molly came into the room. Josephine was still at school, but had promised to be there immediately afterwards, well at least that was what Rose thought.

"I can see that you two are already training for your wedding night", Molly smiled interrupting them.

"Oh…I'm sorry, we didn't hear you coming", Jack told them blushing a little bit.

Rose on the other hand felt a little bit worried at the mention of Molly's last words though she really didn't know why. She didn't have time to dwell on that thought any longer as she heard Molly's voice again.

"Are you ready to go my dear?"

"Of course I'm", Rose answered happily moving down to take her suitcase, but was soon stopped of course by Jack.

"No, I'm taking that one. It's too heavy for you", he told her.

Rose just chuckled with her shoulders, knowing better than to protest and Molly shot her a knowing look.

Now every day would be like this.

Jack had taken her bag in one hand and placed his other on around her back.

"Come on my love, it's time to start our life together", Jack told her.

Rose just let him drag her away.

Molly and Ruth followed them outside.

…

Meanwhile Josephine had done everything her father had told her. She, Tim and Becky had arranged everything. Luckily Mr. and Mrs. Edison had been understanding and allowed for Tim and Becky to leave school out today as well.

Josephine couldn't wait for her mother to find out. She knew that she would be thrilled.

When Rose saw Josephine, Tim and Becky standing there outside the hospital she really wondered at first.

She shot Jack a quick glance before turning her attention to her daughter.

"Josephine what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked her.

"Well Papa allowed me to stay at home for today", she answered looking knowingly at Jack.

Rose turned her head to face him.

"Why did you do that?" she wondered her voice a little bit angry. "She needs to go to school. And Becky and Tim here as…" she didn't get any further as Jack stopped her with a kiss.

Once it stopped Rose started to protest again.

"You're…" she began, but Jack just stopped her again by placing her finger on her lips.

Rose thought at first she was dreaming all this, when she heard his reason.

"But my love you wouldn't want our daughter to miss our wedding day", he simply told her.

"Oh my god", was the only thing Rose got out. "What did you just say?"

"I said that we'll get married now. I thought that we'll better do it now, before anything else can interrupt our plans again", he said to her once more drawing her closer.

Rose still couldn't believe it.

"You all knew it right?" she asked and felt everyone nod.

"Yes, we did Rose. Mr. Dawson was quite unnerving on that", Ruth spoke up trying to sound annoyed, but everyone knew of course that she wasn't.

Rose felt the tears coming up again and seeing them Jack of course looked concernedly at her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you my angel? You still want to…"

"Of course I want to marry you!" she screamed happily hugging him feeling him embracing her tighter.

"That's great, because you know I don't want to spend any more minute without you at my side", he whispered to her stroking her hair while he did so.

Rose looked up at him, smiling happily.

"But I don't even have a wedding dress", she suddenly choked out.

"Oh you have Mama…Becky and I…well we brought you one", Josephine told her.

"I hope you like it Mrs. Dawson", Becky added.

"I'm sure I will. But I think that for the moment I should be Miss Dewitt Bukater again", Rose told her looking at her mother.

Ruth felt honoured that Rose finally accepted her past as well.

"So that you can make me officially Mrs. Dawson, Jack", she added smiling at him.

"And you'll better do that fast, because you know I don't want to have any more bastard children", she laughed.

"But my love what do I hear? Bastard children? Well I thought that we would have little gutter rats", he told her.

Everyone laughed.

Rose let him drew her closer to her.

"Oh Jack, I love you", she exclaimed happily.

"I love you too, so much", he answered. "Come on now let's move on with our life."

…

After Rose had gotten dressed, there was still the question of who would be her maid of honour. Jack had asked Tim to be his best man so there was of course only one person who Rose could ask.

"I hope that Jack likes me in that dress", she choked out.

Josephine shot a knowing look at Becky.

"Mama, I've never seen any man, who loves anyone more than Papa loves you. I'm sure he'll still think that you're the most beautiful woman even if you're wearing a sack of potatoes."

Rose had to laugh. Of course her daughter was right.

Josephine and Becky were helping her with her hair, actually Becky was. And she was quite good at it.

"Is that alright?" she asked her once she was finished.

"Of course, you did great."

"Thank you."

Rose still couldn't believe that Jack was waiting outside and that in another more minutes more she would finally be his wife.

"Josephine I need to ask you something", Rose began turning to her daughter.

"Sure, Mama what is it?"

"Do you want to be my maid of honour?"

"Of course I want Mama. I'm so happy for you two!" she happily hugged her.

After another while her mother was peeking her head inside.

"Are you ready Rose?"

"I couldn't be more", she answered standing up.

…..

Rose walked up the aisle, noticing that even Mr. Lansdowne and his wife were sitting there. She smiled. This wedding was nothing compared to the big one she had had with Cal, but that didn't matter to her at all, because she was finally marrying she man she really loved.

Josephine stood beside her, while Tim stood beside Jack.

Rose dimly heard the voice of the priest asking "Who gives the bride away?"

Rose had asked her mother beforehand, finally having forgiven her everything.

Jack had taken her hand in his, which was a good thing to do, because Rose still felt like she was dreaming all this.

The rest of the wedding went by without her even noticing. She only noticed Molly's stare, when the priest asked, if anyone had anything against this wedding and Rose thought that her mother did as well.

Her mother was actually supporting her wedding with Jack.

Finally Jack's voice brought her back to reality.

"Do you Jack Dawson take this woman Miss Rose Dewitt Bukater to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honour and obey her, be there for her in good and in bad times as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Jack firmly answered.

The priest then turned his head to Rose.

"And do you Rose Dewitt Bukater take this man Mr. Jack Dawson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honour and…"

For once Rose wasn't the proper society girl anymore and second she had waited long enough for this moment, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Of course I do", she simply interrupted him.

The priest looked shocked at first, but then smiled. These two were obviously very much in love.

Jack hugged her happily kissing her on her head.

"My Rose", he whispered into her ear.

Molly watched Ruth, wondering if she would say anything, but she didn't, she just smiled like everyone else.

"Well I think that it's time for the rings then", the priest spoke up again.

Tim stepped forward to give Jack the ring.

"So now Mr. Dawson would you please place this ring on her right finger and repeat after me."

Jack did as he was told. His grip on her hand tightened as he did so and Rose still thought that she was dreaming.

"Now repeat after me. I, Jack Dawson, take this woman…"

"I, Jack Dawson, take this woman…"

"…to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"…to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"…to honour and obey her…"

"…to honour and…" Jack stopped suddenly startling everyone most of course Rose.

She bit her lip nervously.

He didn't have second thoughts? Now, did he?

But Jack quickly dismissed that thought.

"Now please can we shorten this up? You know I don't want to be impatient…well actually I'm. You see I've loved this woman for almost twenty years now, never being able to marry her and I simply don't want to wait any longer", he firmly exclaimed.

"I…I…I mean", the priest began stammering. "Of course we can…that is, if that's alright with you?" he said turning his attention to Rose.

"It sure is", she told him smiling at Jack.

"Well then, would you please to place this ring on his finger and…"

"Should I repeat after you?" Rose interrupted him.

"Have you got more patience than he has?" the priest asked.

Rose shook her head.

"I thought so. Well take this ring and simply repeat after me, I, Rose Dewitt Bukater, take you..."

"I, Rose Dewitt Bukater, take you…" she started placing the ring on Jack's finger.

Hadn't the priest said that he would shorten this up?

"…to honour and obey…"

"…to honour and obey…"

"…and whatever…." the priest stopped himself. "So do you want to marry her?"

"Of course I do."

"And you want him?"

"Yes", Rose answered.

"Well then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride", he said to Jack.

Jack of course needn't to be told that one twice.

Jack kissed her with such a passion that Rose felt her feet giving away and was sure that she would've fallen, if Jack hadn't held her tight.

When the kiss finally ended she felt Jack lovingly staring into her eyes. Oh what a difference to her first wedding that was.

"I love you", he whispered into her ear. "I can't wait to be together with you forever."

Everyone clapped his hands and congratulated them.

Rose still dreaming somehow let Jack lead her.

"Everything alright with you?" he asked her.

"More than alright…I still can't believe that I'm finally really Mrs. Dawson", she told him. "I love you", she added kissing him on his lips again.

Jack eagerly drew her closer deepening the kiss.

"I love you too", he told her.

"I love you more."

Jack knew better than to protest, he simply drew her in for another kiss.

They were completely in another world so they didn't hear Ruth coming up to them, until Rose felt her hand on right shoulder.

Turning around she wondered hoping that her mother wouldn't say anything bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. It's just I wanted to congratulate you two once more and I…well I needed to ask Mr. Dawson something", she spoke up.

"Sure what is it?" Jack asked her still holding Rose close.

"Well don't you think Mr. Dawson that it's kind of strange that we're still calling each other Mr. and Mrs…I mean we're family now. So now you may call me _Ruth_", she offered him moving out her hand for him to shake.

Rose looked from Jack to her mother. Her mother had surely come a long way.

"That's very kind of you, Ruth. You can of course call me _Jack_ from now on", he answered shaking her hand.

Afterwards he returned his attention back to Rose kissing her on her head.

"You know Rose, you can really be glad that you've found him", her mother told her.

"Yes, I know", kissing Jack while she answered.

Ruth sensing that they wanted to be alone again, quickly excused herself.

…..

Molly had paid the wedding suite for them in the Waldorf Astoria, insisting that it'll be one of her wedding presents. Jack and Rose knew better then to reject this offer.

They knew very well that Molly wouldn't take no for an answer.

Standing outside the room Rose was about to go inside, when Jack stopped her.

"Didn't you forget something?"

"What?" she asked perplexed looking at him.

"This", Jack simply answered scooping her up into his arms and carrying her over the threshold.

Rose still couldn't believe it. She happily leaned her head against his shoulder feeling him laying her on the bed.

Rose opened her eyes again, when she felt Jack moving over her.

"Hey", he whispered to her looking at her lovingly, touching her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect", she answered him having a sudden strange feeling, but she pushed it away. After all it was only Jack, who…

What was she suddenly afraid of?

She closed her eyes again, feeling Jack kissing her neck meanwhile murmuring soft words into her ear.

"You're so beautiful my angel", he whispered tracing kisses up and down her neckline.

Rose smiled, feeling him opening the buttons of her dress.

'_Just do it Rose'_ she heard Cal's voice suddenly.

'_Please don't make me…'_

Jack had meanwhile opened up her dress completely and was tugging on her underclothing the whole time kissing her.

'_You're a little slut. Yes you're good…just like I expected from a whore…'_

Rose had wanted to shut it out, but she simply couldn't. She felt Jack still kissing her, but she simply couldn't do this now. Her eyes shot open in fear all at once.

"My Rose, my sweet Rose", Jack whispered nibbling on her ear, when he suddenly felt her hands moving away from his back to his chest instead and then she pushed him away breathing heavily suddenly.

Unlike Cal would've done, Jack of course immediately stopped.

"I can't do this now…I'm sorry…I…know that…" she stammered sitting up.

Jack felt disappointed a little bit, but of course didn't show her.

"Come here", he simply whispered taking her into his arms.

She was by now shaking heavily.

"I'm so sorry Jack…I thought…I could…I…" she got out through her sobs.

"Shh it's alright my love. We don't have to do this, everything is alright."

"It's just that after everything he did to me…I really thought that with you it would be alright, but…I simply…I can't shut it out…I know you're disappointed and I understand, if you don't want me anymore now…"

Jack firmly shook his head.

"Rose I love you no matter what happens. And I certainly won't leave you just because you don't want to sleep with me. Just take your time and…" he told her embracing her tighter.

"And what if I never…?" she started having tears in her eyes once more.

Jack quickly wiped them away.

"Hey, don't think about that now. I married you, because I love you. I'm not him; I don't need a consort to abuse. I'm just so happy that you're finally my wife", he told her hoping that she would believe him.

"Really? You're…and you're not…?"

"No, I'm not disappointed at all. As I said, I'm just so happy to have you at my side", he firmly said to her. "I love you Rose, nothing is ever going to change that fact. Do you hear me? Nothing."

Rose had to smile slightly again.

"Can we…I mean would you still hold me in your arms while we sleep…even if we're not…I mean…?" she stammered on and on.

"Of course I will my love. I'm never letting you go again", he answered her gently stroking her hair.

"Good because I'm really tired now", she began yawning.

"Well then come here, my angel", Jack told her drawing her to him.

Rose eagerly snuggled closer up in his arms and immediately was sound asleep.

Jack meanwhile couldn't bring himself to do the same. He wondered still, if she would ever be the same again. Of course she would. Someone like Caledon Hockley wouldn't break his Rose.

Jack was stroking her hair slightly, deciding to sleep as well.


	145. Chapter 145

Rose woke up to Jack kissing her on her neck again. She smiled still having her eyes closed. She was happy that Jack had understood her fears and hadn't pushed her into anything. During her wedding night with Cal he had of course never listened to her and simply ripped up her dress. And then he had more or less raped her, yes he had raped her, there wasn't any other word to describe it.

'_You're my wife now and you need to obey me'_, he had told her slapping her. He had torn up her dress and underwear and roughly entered her again and again. Rose had feared that he would kill her.

He had never even given it a thought to what he did to her.

'_Oh god Rose…I coming…I…god this feels so good sweet pea'_, he had screamed while Rose had had tears in her eyes, crying the whole time.

Not caring anything about her wishes, he had just waited a time until he had regained his breath and then everything had started again. Cal hadn't stopped even after she had tried to push him away more than once. He had simply held her hands down, slapped her once more and had told her to be quiet.

'_Little slut…you need to enjoy this…I know you do…there's no slut greater than you in the world. And I'm now giving you what you need. I bet that you've never had such a big cock inside you slut'_, he had screamed at her while he had roughly slammed inside her again and again. Rose had clenched her teeth, hoping that he would stop, but of course he hadn't.

She must've looked troubled again, because she felt Jack's right hand touch her cheek comfortably again.

"Hey, what's wrong with you my angel?" he asked her worriedly.

"Is it about him?" he added, when she didn't answer right away.

Rose just nodded.

"I just…I remembered my wedding night with him…"

Jack immediately took her into his arms again.

"It was horrible…I told him to stop…I didn't want to sleep with him…but he never listened…he would just rape me…again…"

Jack held her tight, feeling another urge to kill this monster. He wondered now, why he hadn't done it already.

"Shh it's alright…" he told her trying to comfort her.

"I always thought that…you know Cal would always tell me that it was his right…that he just…because he was my husband…because…that I needed to pleasure him…and I believed…I really did…I know that was stupid…but after last night…you did stop immediately, when I told you so…" Rose choked out looking up at him, when speaking the last sentence.

"Of course I did. And about this thing that Hockley told…I'm your husband now too, but I would never ever to anything like that to you…never..."

"I know you won't. And wish I could be a more loving wife to…" she began, but Jack instantly stopped her with a kiss.

"Rose I love you and I don't want to have any other wife. You're perfect the way you're", he told her kissing her on her lips again.

Rose closed her eyes, too happy to think of anything else, but of him. When she opened them again Jack was lovingly smiling at her, his blue eyes seeing only her.

Oh how grateful she was that she had found him.

"What would I do without you?"

"You don't have to think about that my love, because I'm never going to leave you again", he told her kissing her again.

Rose still couldn't believe it, now every day would be like this. Her stomach began to growl and she realized that she was hungry.

"I guess someone needs something to eat", Jack commented laughing. "Do you want to go out or use the room service?"

"I'm surprised Mr. Dawson you know about room service", she giggled.

Jack started tickling her and she giggled even more.

Jack led her down on the bed, tickling her even more.

"No…Jack…stop…" she laughed.

"You know I never thought that anyone could be this happy", he finally told her smiling down at her, moving a strain of hair out of her face.

"Oh Jack", she whispered "Kiss me."

Jack eagerly obeyed and afterwards watched her lovingly again.

"You know I can't imagine now how I could ever live without you", he added.

"I guess we've something in common than Mr. Dawson", Rose told him smiling brightly.

Her stomach growled again. She really was hungry now.

"Now Mrs. Dawson shall we go and find something to eat for you?" Jack asked drawing her up.

"I'd like that very much Mr. Dawson. But first I think I should get on another dress", she said realizing that she still had her bridal dress on.

"I'll be back right away", she said to him giving him another quick kiss before going into the bath room.

Jack meanwhile leaned down on the bed waiting for Rose to finish up.

"And you Mr. Dawson should also get on something else", she suddenly shouted out of the bath room.

"Sure", Jack mumbled reluctantly standing up.

After a while Rose came out of the bathroom.

"Are you finish…" she started "oh no Jack…" she shook her head, when she saw that he still had his shirt buttons half open.

"Not good?" he smiled at her.

"Jack…really…" she went up to him laughingly shaking her head and buttoned up his shirt. "Now it's better", she finally commented. "Now we can go out."

"Well then come on my love. Let's find something to eat", Jack told her.

Rose had put on a violet dress and a coat and oh she looked so beautiful. Jack wanted nothing more than to rip up her clothes and…but he wouldn't push. He knew that she would come and tell him, when the time was right for her again.

….

Jack and Rose walked happily around New York kissing and giggling the whole time. They didn't care at all at all stares they received from other people. They were simply too happy to even notice.

"What would you want?" he suddenly asked her.

"What for?"

"I mean to eat."

"Oh, I don't know actually. I don't really mind as long as I'm with you", she told him receiving another kiss from him. She couldn't be happier than she was now.

"I love you Rose."

"I love you too", she told him feeling Jack embracing her even tighter.

They stopped walking once again and kissed each other again receiving disgusting stares from the people around them. But of course they didn't care.

Walking further on Rose closed her eyes again; she knew that Jack would be there to lead her way. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

Finally they really made it to a small restaurant, but then decided against it. Well Rose decided against it.

"You know Jack. I think it's time that we'll do what we talked about."

"What do you mean?" he asked her confused.

"Well drink cheap bear and…"

Jack looked at her.

"But you're…" he started.

"I know I'm pregnant. Of course I won't drink any alcohol. But I'll insist on the Hot dogs", she added.

Jack smiled at her, still not quite believing that she was really his wife now.

"Fine come on Mrs. Dawson", he told her taking her hand.

While eating Rose couldn't help but think of someone else. Jack wouldn't be here with her right now, if he hadn't cleared up his name. Jack noticed that she was thinking of something.

"Hey what do you think my love?" he asked her.

"Don't get me wrong Jack, but I believe there's another person who deserves our forgiveness. I think we should go and visit him and tell him that we forgive him."

Jack looked at her. He knew instantly of whom she was talking.

"I know that our honeymoon shouldn't be spent…" she started, but was stopped by another kiss from Jack.

"Listen, I already told you anything you want, is fine with me too."

Rose just smiled up at him letting him lead her away.


	146. Chapter 146

Jack and Rose walked inside the prison.

"I wonder, if they remember me", he choked out.

"Oh of course they will. No who can forget you Jack", Rose lovingly said to him

Going inside they quickly asked one of the officers what they wanted to know.

"Mr. Dawson, what are you doing here?" one of them asked him.

"I hope you don't plan on coming back."

"No, certainly not", Jack firmly told him. "My wife and I just wanted to speak with Mr. Lovejoy", he added.

Only now did he notice Rose standing beside Jack. She really was a gorgeous beauty.

"Oh Mrs. Dawson…I'm sorry…I didn't see you…I thought that you were…"

"No, I'm not dead", she said to him.

"Yes, luckily she isn't", Jack added drawing her closer to him and placing a kiss on her cheek. Before Rose could protest Jack kissed her on her lips once more. The officer looked slightly away feeling more uncomfortable around them than they did.

Once it ended Jack stared at the officer, while Rose almost couldn't hold back her giggles.

"And can we see him now?" Jack asked him once more.

"Mr. Lovejoy…oh yes…sure…come on…follow me…" he stammered on leading them to his cell.

Standing outside his cell, Rose turned her head to the officer.

"Please I know that it's against orders, but could be speak to him alone?"

"Just wait here. I'll ask him", he answered her going inside.

Lovejoy wondered who was visiting him now. He hadn't awaited anyone.

"Mr. Lovejoy a Mr. Dawson and his wife are here to speak with you. Would it be alright for you, if I leave you alone with them?" the officer asked him.

Mr. Dawson was here? It couldn't be. For all Lovejoy knew Rose was dead. Could it be that he had found a replacement for her so soon? That didn't seem very possible. Jack had been so distraught over her death.

"Of course, just shove them inside", he finally answered the waiting officer.

"You may", he told Jack and Rose.

Jack took her hand and led her inside, the officer closing the door behind them.

"Just knock, when you're done."

Both nodded.

Lovejoy thought he was seeing a ghost, when he saw Rose coming in behind Jack. He noticed that both of them were glowing with happiness.

Jack's voice finally brought him back to earth.

"Mr. Lovejoy I believe that you haven't met my wife so far", he spoke up.

"We got married yesterday."

Lovejoy wasn't able to say anything for quite a while, but Jack didn't seem to mind. He had turned his attention back to Rose kissing her on her head.

So they were finally married.

"I believe congratulations should be in order then", Lovejoy got out at the least.

He still wondered why they were here. Surely not to tell him about their marriage.

"Thank you", Rose answered while Jack remained silent all the while staring lovingly at her.

"Did you come here to tell me about your marriage?"

He wanted to ask why Rose was suddenly there again after being…but decided against it. He really didn't want Jack to be mad at him again though at the moment he seemed to be quite content.

"Well no, not on first hand…actually we…" Rose began.

"We decided that we don't want to hold a grudge against anyone, when we're both so happy", Jack finished for her.

Lovejoy looked at them perplexed.

"We decided to forgive you", Rose spoke up again.

"Really you're…?"

"Yes really", Jack answered a little bit annoyed.

"Why…thank you then…you know you really make a great pair and I'm happy for you to. And I…maybe you could tell your daughter whatever her name is…"

"Josephine", Jack told him.

"Right Josephine that I really like her..." "I mean as a friend of course" he added, when he felt Jack's stare on him. "In short tell her…just tell hello from me…"

"Of course we will", Jack told him drawing Rose closer.

"You really have forgiven me everything Mr. Dawson?"

"Of course yes", Rose answered instead of Jack.

But Jack still couldn't resist to go up to him and hit him in the stomach.

Rose looked shocked.

"Jack! You shouldn't have…" she told him.

Why men always needed to hit each other she would never understand.

"Oh, no Mrs. Dawson I guess I deserved it", he told her knowing full well that was Jack's revenge for not having told him the truth right away and for what ever had happened later on with Rose. But he didn't have the guts to ask.

Jack went over to him and helped him up.

"So I believe we're even now."

"Jack, would you please let me talk alone with him for a moment?"

Jack looked at her.

"He isn't going to do anything to me."

"Of course", Jack finally answered. "I love you."

"I love you to."

…..

Cal had finally managed to convince one of the officers to let him talk with Lovejoy. He heard of course the accommodation going on outside and wondered.

He knocked on his cell door to ask him what was going on.

"Can I speak with Mr. Lovejoy now?" he asked in his ever demanding tone.

He still hadn't understood that he would remain here much longer than he thought.

"I don't know. I've been told that he has visitors now", the officer told him.

So visitors.

_And how actually does this concern me?_ Cal thought angrily.

"You know you can't just go over there. You have to make an appointment", he told him.

_Make an appointment? He must be joking. He, Caledon Hockley, wouldn't make an appointment with anyone. And after all hadn't Dawson been allowed to run around here freely?_

Cal of course couldn't understand that everyone here knew what he had done to his former wife. All of them had come to like Jack while he had been here¸ as he was always nice to them unlike Cal. The officers had believed from the first moment that Jack had been innocent, just like they knew immediately that Cal was guilty.

Jack had never done anything or tried anything least not to break free. That's why they had allowed him to go out in the garden alone and why Rose had been allowed to see him without an officer watching.

"What about Mr. Dawson? He could run here freely around almost like in a hotel", Cal angrily told him.

The officer just shook his head. Cal hadn't learned a thing.

Cal by now had completely forgotten about Lovejoy.

He was in his element again raving over the little gutter rat.

"You let him go around for free and I've to stay inside this dammed cell the whole day. You should be better doing what I tell you. I'm Caledon Hockley one of the richest steel tycoons in the world!" he shouted at him.

The officer wasn't impressed at all.

He just stared at Cal disgusted.

"Well Mr. Hockley I don't give a damn on what you were used to before. Now you're inside here and you'll do what we tell you. Is that understood?" he told him this voice indicating that he wouldn't take no for an answer, but of course Cal wouldn't stop.

"You let him run around here as he pleased. He hit me you know."

The officer knew of course of whom he was talking about.

"Mr. Dawson should be the one to be inside here. He hit me without any reason; he broke into my house and…" Cal went on in a rush.

"Mr. Hockley, if you don't want me to report your bad behaviour to anyone, I think it would be best, if you keep quiet now."

"I won't be quiet. Didn't you hear what I said?"

The officer just looked at him disgustedly.

"He hit me…"

"Mr. Hockley I heard what you did to his wife and I think that he had every right to do it."

"He wanted to kill me", Cal exclaimed.

"Yes and I just don't understand why he didn't do it", the officer told him turning around to leave the room. "You should be glad that you're inside here. There're jails much more suited for people like you. After everything she told my colleagues I think that you could be glad that you're only here", the officer added.

"You know I don't give a damn about what his little whore says", Cal laughed while the officer extended the room staring as it might into the dark cold eyes of Jack.

"Mr. Dawson", he mumbled barely audible.

From the look on Jack's face he must've heard everything.

Before the officer could protest Jack moved past him and closed the door behind him leaving the officer stunned. The officer didn't dare to say anything seeing the hatred stare on Jack's face.

He wasn't able to do anything for a few more minutes.

Cal thinking that the officer had returned once more kept conversing about Rose.

Jack meanwhile listened quietly to his outburst growing angrier by the minute.

Cal meanwhile risked his neck while talking.

"You know the little slut was really good for fucking, although I must admit that she was a little bit too passive. I always had to tell her what to do, but well I guess we can't have everything."

Jack thought about saying something, but decided against it.

"I really fucked her three times a day sometimes even more. It was quite funny, when she screamed underneath me begging me to stop which of course I wouldn't do."

Jack's eyes grew wide in shock, when he heard that.

_My god, my poor Rose. No wonder that she had been too scared to have intercourse with me last night…_

His Rose was even stronger than he thought. His really was proud of her. He would've to tell her that later on once more.

"I think I know best what a slut like her needs surely much better than he does. I slammed inside her while she was screaming underneath me. I had to stop her constantly trying to hit me. It was really annoying. So I took a rope and tied her hands and feet on the bed. Then it was better. I gave that little whore what she needed and wanted every day and night."

Not knowing that is was Jack who was standing behind him and not the officer, Cal really kept talking himself into an early grave. He was once more completely in his element.

Jack meanwhile was even more disgusted at the hearing the words of this monster. It really was a wonder that Rose had survived her endorsement.

Jack had heard, when the officer before had asked himself out aloud why he stopped and not really killed Cal. And Jack now actually asked himself the same.

Cal was a complete abnormal insane pervert.

"I'm sure that you would enjoy her as well. I could arrange something for you, if you're interested. I still have friends outside, who would do anything for a little extra cash. I'm offering you a great chance here you know. You won't find any better whore then her. She also knows greatly how to suck on you. You just have to tell her what you want her to do, she'll do everything, I promise. And if she won't I'll know how to put her into place again. She knows better than to decline me. And maybe you could bring her here and we could both fuck her, one in front and one from behind", Cal laughed evilly.

"But remember the whore likes it hard even if she tells you no, just don't listen to her. You can naturally do everything that you want with her, but it'll be extra money of course."

It took Jack great afford to not just go over and kill this low life right away. He breathed in and out to remain calm. His face was completely dark and emotionless by now. He clenched his fists in between.

"And well of course we need to be careful so that her little gutter rat won't find out. You know the scum won't be very pleased, when he hears about it. He somehow wants to keep his little slut all to himself", Cal laughed once more. "I think however that this is really unfair. After all everyone should get the chance for a good fuck."

He was about to get the shock of his life soon.

"Don't you…" he started turning around to face the supposed officer standing there, but finding himself staring into Jack's dark cold eyes. His jaw dropped.

"D…D…Daw…Dawson", Cal stammered.

Seeing the hatred in his eyes Cal instantly knew that he had been the one standing there the whole time and that he had heard everything.

Without saying a word Jack moved up on him backing up against the wall.

"Oh my…" Cal choked out, before he felt Jack's fist in his stomach.


	147. Chapter 147

Cal backed down moving his hands to his hurting stomach. Before he could stand up or think of anything else however, he felt Jack's fist on him again.

"Dawson I didn't know that you were…" he began, but was stopped by another beat.

Jack didn't say a word. He just grabbed him by the collar again drawing him up a little bit. He then grabbed his shoulders and threw him against the stoned wall.

"So Hockley what did I hear that you did you my wife?" Jack threateningly asked him.

Cal knew that he had to get out of this somehow.

"You know Dawson, if you do anything to me now you're just going to stay here in prison as well", he told him hoping that Jack would stop.

But Jack didn't think of stopping.

"I don't care what happens to me Hockley, as long as I'm finally rid of you."

Cal watched Jack carefully.

Why was he even here?

Hadn't he said something about his wife?

Did this mean that they were finally married?

Well Cal could think of better ways to spend one's honeymoon. His one surely had been enjoyable. He had given it to the little slut, whenever she desired it.

"So you married her Dawson?" Cal suddenly choked out.

"Yes, I did, yesterday. But I really don't think that this is anything of your concern", Jack told him.

Cal had taken Jack's surprised state to move a few feet away from him. But Cal of course still hadn't understood the seriousness of the situation.

"And how was it?" Cal asked him with a smirk on his face.

"What Hockley?" Jack asked him perplexed.

Cal laughed to himself.

Jack's eyes were still of hatred.

"Well your wedding night. You know mine was wonderful, but well I'm sure you know this already. I really fucked her greatly and she enjoyed it you know. She begged me to give to her…"

Before he got any further, he felt Jack's fist in his face again.

"You sick pervert! She told you to stop and you just raped her. You're nothing but a coward!" Jack shouted at him.

Cal was sitting on the floor now, touching his bleeding nose.

"You still haven't answered my question Dawson. Did you enjoy the little slut?"

Jack once more grabbed him by his shoulders and hit him in the stomach.

"I don't think that this anything of your business Hockley. And if you should ever call my wife a slut again I'm going to…"

"Kill me. I know Dawson you've made your point quite clear already."

Cal still wondered why Jack was reacting so aggressive on his wedding night, when he suddenly thought of something.

Hadn't Jack said something about him not stopping?

Could it be that…?

Yes, Rose must've told him to stop.

"You weren't able to fuck her. Right Dawson? Oh my god that's it. That's why you're so aggressive", Cal laughed standing up again. "Seeing the look on your face Dawson, I can see that I'm right. The little whore didn't let you fuck her, because she still remembers me fucking her and she knows that you can't give it to her like I can."

Cal laughed his evil smile again.

Jack was moving up in his direction once more and grabbed him again, but before he could hit him again another voice spoke up.

"That's not true."

Jack turned around to see Rose standing in the door with the officer from before behind her. He immediately let go of Cal, who fell to the ground again.

"Rose", Jack choked out walking over to her instead and taking her into his arms.

Rose meanwhile turned her intention of Cal.

"I didn't tell Jack to stop, because you can fuck me better as you claim. You raped me you sick bastard", she spat out at him.

Cal stifled on the floor.

Rose leant her head on Jack's shoulder, again letting him hold her.

"I'm so proud of you my angel", he whispered into her ear.

"The officer told me that I should stop you from…" she explained to him the reason of why she was here at all.

"I know my love", Jack whispered back gently stroking her hair and placing little kisses on her hair.

Cal meanwhile had stood up and disgustedly watched the gutter rat kiss his wife. Cal still hadn't understood that she wasn't his wife anymore.

"You know he came in here and hit me without any reason", Cal told the officer.

"I gave you everything you little whore, everything you and your worthless daughter", Cal then spat at Rose while Jack still held her tight whispering toher that everything would be alright.

But surprisingly for her Rose didn't feel any fear at that moment only rage and hatred for this man, who had humiliated and abused her for so long.

"You're nothing but an ungrateful slut, who doesn't know how to say thank you", Cal shot out.

"If you should ever…" Jack shouted furiously looking at Cal.

But Rose stopped him by placing a finger on her lips. She then turned around to face Cal.

Jack nervously watched her wondering what she had in mind.

"No, Jack, he's right. I really never properly thanked him."

"But Rose…you're…" Jack started, when he realized that she let go of him and moved in the direction of Cal.

"Come on let us go", Jack told Rose.

Jack nervously watched as she went up to Cal now standing directly in front of him.

Rose put on her most sickly sweet voice, when speaking.

"Mr. Hockley you're right, I'm sorry I never really thanked you for all that you did to me. Well now I want to change that. So please accept my greatest thanks, which I'll be giving you now."

Cal looked at her smirking. Finally the whore had learned her place.

Jack on the other hand was more than just nervous how.

And the officer eyed both men carefully, hoping that they wouldn't start another fight, but everything was quickly forgotten, because before either of them could do anything or react, Rose had moved her right feet up and without warning kicked Cal in his private parts.

Jack's eyes and those of the officer grew wide. Both couldn't help but laugh.

"Awww…you little…" he got out hurt touching his wounded point sinking down on the floor.

With her high heels it had hurt even more.

"So Mr. Hockley you've abused, raped and humiliated me for the last time", she told him.

Cal was still on the floor and Rose moved up her right feet again to kick him once more. "These are my warmest thanks for everything that you did to me during all those years, for all the loving and caring things you did to me", she kept shouting at him while she hit him.

Jack watched her carefully, wondering if Cal would try anything, but he didn't need to worry. Cal was far too surprised by Rose's actions. He had never thought that the passive Rose would ever do anything against him.

After having kicked him once more, Rose stopped and turned back to Jack smiling at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her a little bit worried.

"I'm perfect" she told him kissing him on the cheek "I should've done that a long time ago."

Jack just smiled at her lovingly stroking her hair.

"So now Jack we can go", she spoke up after a while.

"My Rose", Jack said happily hugging her and kissing her all over. "I'm so proud of you, my love, so proud", he whispered into her ear.

Cal stifled on the floor. The officer finally helped him up.

"You're not going to get away with this Dawson!" Cal shouted.

"And your little whore will get what she deserves."

Jack had really no intention in getting in another fight with this insane man. He would never learn it.

"Jack", Rose looked at him wondering what he would do noticing his body getting tense.

Jack however just lovingly smiled at her.

"You're no whore you know my love", he said to her stroking her hair gently.

"Come on let's go", he then simply told her placing an arm behind her back.

Rose then lead let him lead her outside.

The officer followed them. Cal was left stunned.

….

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dawson", the officer said to her, when they were standing outside the cell again.

"It's alright. In fact I'm better now."

"You really did give him quite a beat my angel", Jack told her smiling.

"That's surely true Mrs. Dawson."

Rose just leant her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"Mmmh", she nodded. "I'm really tired now."

To emphasize that thought she yawned.

"I'm going to show you the way out", the officer told them.

Jack and Rose followed him.

Coming finally to the entrance the officer told them good bye.

"Oh I completely forget, have you already signed your testimony against Mr. Hockley Mrs. Dawson?" he asked her.

"No", she shook her head.

"You need to do it, so that he'll stay in prison forever."

"I sure will."

"Well maybe you could do it now; it's just around the corner. You don't have you make that great detour. You know asked for officer Young", he told her.

Rose nodded.

"Alright."

"Let's go", Jack told her taking her hand.

…..

Rose quickly signed the testimony handing it to the policeman, who was sitting there.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" she wanted to know.

"No, Mrs. Dawson. You're completely free now of him."

Rose felt Jack taking her hand again and leading her away. She couldn't believe that it was finally over. She smiled to herself. Her eyes moved around the room and suddenly came to rest on something. Rose let go of Jack's hand and went over to look at it.

"Oh my god", she choked out.

The young policeman from before came up to her.

"This is my scarf. What's it doing here?"

The man looked at her.

"It's yours Mrs. Dawson?"

"Yes", she turned around to face him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. It was a present from Cal at my twenty-fifth birthday; it has my first name embroidered on it."

Jack too had come up to her by now.

"What's going on?"

"Well a girl called Bridget Miller was found murdered by a beggar about two weeks ago. And we found that scarf on the corpse."

"Bridget was Molly's maid", Rose got out chocked.

"We didn't have any hint to her murder so far, but it seems that now we have. Could you maybe come back tomorrow Mrs. Dawson and tell us more?" he asked her.

Rose almost knew for sure now that Cal had killed that poor girl. And this couldn't wait.

"No" she told him and the officer thought that she wasn't interested "I'm going to tell you now", she added.

"Great, please have a seat", he told her.

Jack took the one beside her squeezing her hand.


	148. Chapter 148

About a week later Jack and Rose still couldn't believe their luck. Both thought that they were living a dream world. They had finally returned to Molly, but more than ever now wanted to have a home to their own. Luckily Molly and Ruth, she had too moved in with Molly, were there to look after Josephine, because Jack and Rose were still too much in their honeymoon state, though they still didn't live together like husband and wife normally would.

But Jack had said that he wouldn't push her and he would keep his word. Rose would know when the time was right for her. As much as their situation got better and better each day, the situation outside worsened even more. Jack was lucky to have kept his job so far, though Mr. Edison had told him that a full time job couldn't be at the moment, Jack was glad however that he could at least work half time.

Of course Molly helped them out, but both of them knew that they needed to do something. Rose knew very well how hard it was for Jack to have to rely on Molly's help. Since Jack was officially Josephine's father, he had of course also to pay for her school, which wasn't exactly that expensive for someone like Caledon Hockley with his million dollars, but of course very much for someone like Jack.

Rose thought about taking a job as well. She knew that she had too. They couldn't live on like this. And after all it was her family as well, so she needed to have a share to the family income. Just what could she do? She had no basically needed skills; she barely knew how to boil water, although she had gotten better in that.

_I'm surely a terrible housewife. _

Jack of course always told her how much in loved her and that he didn't mind. But Rose wanted to do something for him and her daughter. They were all working so hard, Josephine going to school and she just sat around all day. She didn't want to be one of those wives, who were kept women. She had been once with Cal and she had never liked it.

Since being married to Jack, Rose had done her best to learn everything about cooking and other things women were expected to do. Molly would should her. Her own mother of course had no idea about those things as well. But only sitting at home, cooking, doing housework and waiting for Jack to come home were too boring for Rose. There had to be something else for her to do.

Just what could that be?

It was only ten in the morning and Rose didn't want to sit home the whole day. Molly and her mother had gone out working at the shelter for the poor again, Jack was at work and Josephine in school and would most certainly meet with Tim later on. That meant that she would be alone for still quite some time. Molly had asked her, if she wanted to come with them, but Rose had declined. She didn't know herself now why had done so, but it couldn't be helped.

_That's it I'll go to them and help them._

She had already once worked in the soup kitchen and there was more need for it now than ever before. Cal was in prison now and would most certainly not only be convicted of rape, but also of killing Molly's maid. Rose knew that he also had murdered Alfred Lansdowne, but she couldn't prove it. Well at least he would be charged for his other crimes.

It was cold outside, almost like in winter, so Rose decided to put on a warm coat. She didn't have to worry about Cal anymore. And the best thing was of course that she was married to Jack. Every morning the first thing Rose would do, would look beside her and see, if Jack was really lying beside her and of course he was. Well mostly, because he also would make breakfast for her. Rose smiled and looked at the ring on her finger.

Yes she was definitively married to Jack.

The chilly wind immediately took its hold on her, when she was finally out on the streets. She better hurry to Molly and her mother. The weather surely wouldn't get any better.

…..

Rose was running down the streets, when she suddenly realized that her feet had led her directly to Jack's working place. She smiled to herself. Of course now she couldn't just turn around, but she would only stay for a little while and then help her mother and Molly. But of course these plans were quickly forgotten as soon as she went inside the shop.

Rose noticed that Jack was having a customer, when she came inside. He was very busy and didn't notice her. Jack's customer was an elder woman, who was obviously not able to decide on anything and Jack seemed to be a little bit frustrated to Rose.

"No, I don't like that one", the woman told him rejecting another necklace.

She seemed to be one of those few people, who didn't seem to have been affected by the great depression at all.

Jack being quite annoyed by now, kept showing her more and more things, but she turned everything down. Rose watched grinning from behind. But before the woman would leave without buying anything she decided to help Jack.

She was trying on another bracelet, but of course found it awful as well. No wonder she was driving Jack mad, Rose thought.

"Oh Mr. Dawson, since you don't seem to have something else. I don't think that I'll find something here."

Jack didn't know, if he should convince her to stay and buy something or be happy that she would finally leave him alone.

Stepping forward Rose knew that she had to do something about it.

Rose took a necklace from the dresser holding it up in her direction. Neither Jack nor the woman noticed that she was standing there, before she spoke up.

"Why don't you try on that one once more?" she asked her startling Jack and the woman.

Jack thought about stopping Rose, but then decided against it. His wife obviously knew very well what she was doing.

"I think that it would be perfect for you", she added handing her the necklace.

The woman took it from her hands.

"You really think so?" she asked looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Of course I do. It matches the dress you're wearing completely", Rose said trying to convince her.

Rose could see that she was thinking about buying it now.

"You know I would buy it myself, but of course it's already reserved for you and it fits you much better than me", she added hoping that this would persuade her.

After a few more minutes she really did decide for it.

"Alright, I'll take it, Mr. Dawson", she told Jack. "I'm sure you can wrap it up for me."

"Of course", Jack told her taking the necklace from her.

Rose meanwhile was left with the woman.

"You know I believe it was a good choice that I made", she told her. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Mrs. Bennett", she woman handed out her hand for Rose to shake.

"I'm Mrs. Dawson", Rose said to her.

"Mrs. Dawson? But you're not…?" she wondered.

"Yes, he is my husband. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"No, it's alright. You were right at helping him", she told Rose smiling comfortable at her. Maybe she wasn't so nerving at all.

Just then Jack returned with the necklace. His face indicated that he would still be glad, when his customer finally left.

"Why didn't you tell me about your lovely wife here Mr. Dawson?" Mrs. Bennett asked him.

Jack looked at Rose stunned, who just chuckled with her shoulders.

"Your wife really has a good taste", she added, when Jack handed her the box with the necklace and she gave him the money.

"I want to apologize for my bad behaviour Mr. Dawson. It's just that, you know the situation at the moment…"

Jack just nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

"Anyways I'm sorry", she added.

"No problem really. Anyways I got to go now, I've to watch my granddaughter", she told him preparing to leave.

"You know Mrs. Dawson little children can be quite wearisome, but I'm sure you'll know this yourself. I've been trying to find a nanny for her, but in those times one can't be careful enough. Well however I really got to go now", she said putting her hat on again.

Rose looked over at Jack and suddenly a thought came to her mind. She hadn't yet talked to Jack about it, but somehow she knew that he wouldn't have anything against it. After all they needed the money, even more so, when they wanted to finally get a home on their own.

"Mrs. Bennett?" Rose spoke up.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I don't want to be interfering or sound too forwarding, but maybe I could look after your granddaughter. I mean…I…have a daughter myself…I know what…" she stammered.

Mrs. Bennett looked at her.

"But I can't pay you that much."

"Oh that's no problem."

"Well why not? You seem to be a nice trustable person. When could you start?"

"Now, if you want."

"Well today isn't necessary, but tomorrow you can come, if that's okay for you?"

"Of course it is."

"Fine then, I'm going to write you down the address."

"Her name is Victoria and she's eight", she explained.

"Great."

"Well I'll be going then", Mrs. Bennett finally said telling Jack and Rose good bye.

When she had left them, Jack came up to her, embracing her tight and kissing her on her head.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me from her. I don't know what I would've done without you", he told her.

"That's what a good wife is for, right?"

"You're not just good, you're the best."

Rose nervously bit her lip. She knew that most men were against their wives having a job as well.

"I hope you're not mad", she choked out.

"Mad at you?" he wondered.

"Yes, I mean for taking a job without asking your permi…" she started, but Jack stop her with a on her lips.

"I thought that…"

"No, Rose. You know what your problem is my love?" he asked her drawing her jaw up so she would look at him.

"I just thought that we could need the extra money and…" she interrupted him again.

"Rose, do you think it be possible for you to let me finish my sentence?" he asked her smiling at her.

Rose nodded.

"You just think too much my love. Of course I'm not mad. In fact I've always wondered why you didn't get a work before. It must've very boring for you sitting at home all day."

Rose looked at him. That was exactly how she had felt. Just how did he do it?

"I love you so much Jack Dawson", she told him kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too", he responded by kissing her on her lips.

"I never knew that married life could be so wonderful."

"Well my love now you know it. By the way I've free time now so what about a walk around?"

"That'll be great", Rose told him.


	149. Chapter 149

Sometime later Jack and Rose were walking around the city. There seemed to be beggars everywhere and men, whom Rose knew once had had money more than anyone could spent in a lifetime were standing on the streets with a signboard reading _I'll take every work._

It was so sad. Jack sensed her depressed state and immediately drew her closer to him.

"Hey what's wrong with you?"

"I just…god I don't want to sound like a spoiled brat…but…"

"You're not my love. Just tell me."

"I know most of them, the men we saw, they were at the parties I've once visited with mother and Cal and now they're…" Rose stopped for a while looking at the ground.

"You must be thinking that they're problems worse, because you know what it is like to be…"

"Poor?" Jack finished for her.

"Yes, but they didn't deserve it. I mean Cal did, but not they…they…were good men…they're good men…really Jack…they…" she stammered on and on.

"Rose, you don't have to convince me on anything. I know that they didn't deserve it. They just made some bad decisions", he told her holding her close.

"Bad decisions, yes…"

"And you know Rose, it's not your fault. You don't need to feel sorry", he added believing that she was thinking about that.

"It's not that."

"Then what? Come on tell me", he said to her looking her deeply in her eye.

"It's just that…what if…I thought that with the baby on its way…I mean I know that we both have jobs now, but…"

"You're worried that we might end up on the streets as well, right?" Jack asked her seeming to read her mind.

Rose just nodded. She had once told Jack that she didn't mind and she had known on the Titanic that she would've to leave most likely on the streets with him and of course she would've done that just to be with him. But the other side of the coin was that she was still scared to death after all.

"Rose as you said, we both have jobs and I promise you that we won't end up like they. We just need to work hard and save our money and not waste them."

Rose still didn't seem convinced however.

"Even my father had those kinds of problems. And he had a good going firm and Cal he…"

Jack just shook his head.

"Rose, hey stop. Your mother told me that your father was spending his money on his affairs and Hockley well, he may have been a good business man once, but he surely deserves his end. He just never knew when to stop. In short both of them aren't men that you should take as example."

"But…" she began but Jack stopped her again by placing a finger on her lips.

"Rose you know, when we married I promised you that I would be there for you in good and in bad times and I would never ever let something like this happen to you. You shouldn't even think about it. Please Rose, you trust me, don't you?"

"Oh Jack, of course I do. I'm just so scared", she started.

"I know my angel I know, but you don't have to", he told her taking her into his arms.

"You're such a wonderful husband Jack. You always know how to cheer me up."

"Well that's what I'm there for. Come on now I think I could need something to eat."

"Me too", she smiled up at him letting him lead her away.

…

The workers from Cal's company had decided that they didn't want to wait any longer for their money. Of course they had read the newspapers too and knew very well in what serious troubles Cal was in now. They didn't care about this however. If Cal wouldn't give them their money than they would just take something else.

Jack and Rose were on their way back home, when they noticed accommodation going on right in front of them. There were people shouting.

"That's my former home", Rose suddenly got out shouting a quick glance at Jack.

Before he could tell her no, she was already running in the direction of the noise.

"Rose wait", he shouted at her running behind her.

Rose gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my god", she put a hand to her mouth completely shocked.

Jack meanwhile had come up to her putting his arms around her.

There were men everywhere taking everything out that wasn't nailed down.

"Hey", Jack told her sensing her distressed state.

Rose stood frozen in place. True she didn't have the best memories to this home to say at the least, but there were still so many things she had loved inside.

Jack meanwhile watched the men carefully, hoping that they wouldn't come to them. They didn't seem to be very nice and Jack knew very well that he couldn't stand a fight alone with them.

"Maybe it's better, if we go", he told her, but Rose wasn't about to go quite the opposite.

She let go of his hand again and moved further to the house.

Jack realized what she wanted to do and decided that it would be better to stop her. So far the men hadn't seemed to notice them, they were far too busy getting everything out of house, but that could of course quickly change.

Rose however didn't think of stopping. If they could rob something, she could as well. Jack of course worriedly followed her.

"Rose, I think we should…"

But she didn't even listen to him, but just kept walking on, finally running up to her old room. There was another man just about to grab her jewellery and then he was throwing out all her beloved books.

Rose was furious. She didn't even think of the danger that she put herself it.

"Put that done. It's not yours", she firmly told him startling the man a little bit.

He was a little drunk already.

"I don't think that I can do this sweetie", he got out moving further up to her.

"I'm not your sweetie and these are my…", she spoke up again realizing however suddenly what she had done.

The man looked at her.

"So yours…I see so you're Mrs. Hockley then…" he began moving further up to her.

Rose moved back a little bit knowing that she had made a mistake. She should've listened to Jack. Well now it was too late.

"Rose…thank god here you are…is everything…" he began noticing a distraught state.

He had noticed the man Rose was looking at.

"Who're you?" Jack looked at him immediately stepping between Rose and the man.

The man smirked.

"Well that's a good question. But I don't think that I'm that important…I would like to know however who you're?" he shot back at Jack.

Jack however wasn't impressed at all.

"What did you to my wife?" Jack angrily asked him.

"So your wife…well I thought she was his wife…she told me that these were her things", the man sneered.

Jack looked back at Rose. She really was full of fear now, although she did her best to hide it.

Another came up all of a sudden having heard the load noises.

"What's going on here?" he demanded to know.

Jack instantly drew Rose to him protecting her.

"Well this woman here", the drunken one motioned at Rose "keeps telling me that these are her things and well…"

"Is this true?" the other one asked her.

He seemed to be sympathetic not like the other one.

Rose didn't know what to do.

She just kept staring on the ground.

"You're Mrs. Hockley then", he spoke up.

"But he", the drunken one pointed at Jack "he said to me that she's his wife."

The other one looked at him and then back at Rose.

"It's alright Mrs…whatever your name now is", he finally told her. "You can take with you what you want."

Rose stared at him shocked.

"I only want by books", she choked out.

She moved around the drunken man being followed by Jack. She grabbed the books she wanted to have and put them into a bag, which Jack then took.

"Have you gone mad?" the drunken whispered to his colleague. "She's married to the richest man, who happens to be a great asshole as well and you let her have her things. She'll surely get a fortune from her divorce."

"Maybe, but that's not important now."

"Not important? Are you mad?"

"Don't you read the newspapers? Don't you know what Caledon Hockley is said to have done to his wife? He…"

Before he got further Rose spoke up again, she didn't want anyone to know about her martyr.

"Well I've everything, thank you two", she told them. "I…I'm really sorry…"

"It's alright Mrs…"

"Dawson."

"I'm the one, who needs to apologize for the bad behaviour of him."

"It's alright", Rose just said stepping back to take Jack's hand. "I think that we should go now", she added looking up at Jack.

They were on their way out, when the drunken one spoke up once more.

"You could've told me that you were only interested in the books", he began "And you know Mrs. Dawson whatever this asshole has done to you, I could surely give him a good beating, if you want."

"No, thank you", Rose smiled a weak smile. "But thanks for the offer."

Jack then took her hand to lead her out. Once they were outside again, Rose immediately fell into Jack awaiting arms.

"Hey, it's alright. Nothing has happened. Just please promise me that you won't do this again", Jack whispered to her.

Rose just nodded not looking up.

"Want you go home?"

"Yes Jack", she answered.

She really had enough excitement for today.


	150. Chapter 150

Rose had been looking after the little Victoria, only coming home in the late afternoon. She had come to like this child; after all she did have a daughter as well. She knew what little girls needed. Jack had been working very much as well lately. His half time job, had again turned into a full one.

Rose was glad on the one hand, because it meant that they could save up money, on the other hand she would've liked of course to be with him every minute. The weather was bad outside and Rose was happy to have finally some free time. She would train on her cooking skills once more, but she got better every day. Her mother and Molly had gone out again.

Rose decided to sit down and read something, making herself comfortable on the couch. She knew that Jack wouldn't be home for another three hours. Rose signed. She saw today's newspaper laying on the couch table and she slowly grabbed it. Reading the headline she gasped:

_Famous steel tycoon Caledon Hockley charged with murder._

Finally Cal was getting what he deserved. She had to show this one to Jack once he got home. He would be very pleased. Rose was so relieved that she was finally free of him. It gave her the opportunity to really just think about herself. Jack and she still hadn't come up with a name for their child, but well they had still plenty of time.

Rose knew that Jack wanted to be intimate with her again, though he didn't say it. He was far too concerned about her to push her into anything. Rose smiled, remembering how he always made her cheer up.

"I really don't know how I could've ever lived without him", she mumbled softly to herself.

Suddenly she felt a pain shot through her abdomen and was scared at first, but then she realized that it was just her baby making it known. Rose smiled once more. It seemed that the baby was healthy and fine. Rose couldn't wait to hold it into her arms.

And she couldn't wait to see Jack with the baby. Rose knew that he would make a wonderful father.

Rose laid the newspaper back on the table, instead grabbing another book to read. She just hoped that Jack would be here soon. She couldn't wait to be with him again.

Rose felt her eyelids getting heavy. She was tired. She thought about getting up again and visiting Jack, but that plan was quickly scattered as sleep overtook her.

…

Jack had been busy the whole day, one customer coming in after the other. It was so strange. On the one side there were people really starving on the streets and on the other side there were people, who still had the money to buy themselves such, in Jack's opinion useless things, as paperweights.

But of course Jack was glad on the other hand, did they buy these things as it meant that he still had an income. Josephine and Tim had visited him today, of which Jack was very happy. He would've wanted to see Rose as well, but of course she had a full lot of work as well.

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, it told Jack it was another half hour before he would be able to finally go home.

He couldn't wait. He was eager to come home to her. He smiled, when he thought how wonderful it was to be married to her. Jack had never met any woman more beautiful, delicate and yet strong then his Rose. He of course too had read, about Cal's conviction and he surely was more than just happy about it.

The time seemed to be against him, still another fifteen minutes. Jack thought about a home for Rose and himself again and of course their children. He wondered what it would be like to be a father to a young baby. Of course Rose would be a wonderful mother. In Jack's mind his Rose couldn't do anything wrong.

…...

In the end the clock did have mercy with him and as fast as he could, Jack closed the door of the shop.

"Before any more customer is coming", he muttered to himself.

He pulled his coat tighter around himself, feeling the chilly wind blew up. He almost ran home the whole way, quickly opening the door, hoping that Rose would be home.

He smiled to himself, when he saw her.

She was laying on the couch seemingly sound asleep, a book lying beneath her on the floor. Jack immediately went up to her. He didn't want to make her, so he just stroking her hair, pulling a little strain of hair out of her face.

Rose smiled. She wasn't sleeping that deep anymore. Jack finally decided that he needed her to be awake. He began tracing kisses on her head and up down her neck, finally coming to her mouth. Rose stifled.

Oh how wonderful that felt.

"Jack", she murmured still having her eyes closed.

Jack didn't say anything, but simply continued to kiss her all over.

Rose finally opened her eyes, finding herself staring into Jack's. He gently touched her cheek.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yes", he told her.

"Oh my god", she sat up rubbing her eyes. "I need to make dinner…" she began wanting to stand up, but Jack stopped her.

"No, I can do that."

Rose looked at him wondering.

"But you're a man", she commented.

"And? Does that mean that I can't make dinner for my wife?" he asked her confused.

Rose smiled up at him. How different he was from Cal.

"I love you, you know Jack."

"I love you too my sweet little angel."

Then they shared one more kiss.

"We could make dinner together you know Jack?"

"That's a great idea. Come on", he told her helping her up.

Once they were in the kitchen, Rose began cut the tomatoes, while Jack lovingly watched her grinning the hole time.

"Aren't you going to help me?" she asked him trying to sound annoyed.

"I thought that you told me that this was woman work", he answered mischievously.

"Oh you", Rose shouted, but she smiled while she did so.

Jack came up to her, placing hugging her from behind and began to kiss her neck.

"Jack! How am I supposed to make dinner like this?" she protested again wanting to sound upset, but Jack knew that she didn't mean it.

"I told you already my love that you think too much. You ought to do it more easy", he simply told her.

Rose had to laugh slightly.

"Jack please let me…" she tried again, when he didn't stop.

"Are you that hungry?" he asked startling her.

Rose looked at him perplexed.

"No…I mean yes…I mean. What should Molly and mother eat, when they…"

"I thought so."

"Thought what?"

"Well your mother and Molly can make dinner for themselves, when they come home."

"But I promised Molly that…"

"You just forgot it."

"Forgot it?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you had some more important things to do you know."

"And what exactly would that be?" she asked him grinning brightly.

"Well for once you had to take care of your husband…"

"Oh poor you", she told him grabbing a piece of the tomatoes and placing it on his shirt laughing afterwards.

As a response Jack started tickling her.

"Jack, no stop…" she got out through her laughs.

"Only if you promise that you won't do that again."

"Alright I promise…I promise", she laughed again.

Jack hugged her tighter, drawing a strain of hair out of her face.

"I love you so much my angel", he told her before kissing her again.

Rose happily closed her eyes.

The kitchen was a mess, but neither Rose nor Jack seemed to care. They were again too much in the honeymoon state.

Rose opened her eyes again to see Jack lovingly staring down at her.

"Hey, everything alright with you?"

"I'm perfect. I've…"

She didn't get any further as there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder, who this could be", Rose choked out moving past Jack to open the door.


	151. Chapter 151

Rose opened the door. A man was standing there.

"Are you Mrs. Hockley?" he asked her.

Rose stared at him perplexed.

Jack meanwhile had dressed in a clean shirt and appeared behind Rose.

"What's going on here?"

Rose didn't answer him right away.

"This man here is looking for a Mrs. Hockley", Rose explained to him.

"Oh", was Jack's only comment.

"And are you now or not? Because you know I've been told that I could find you here", the man outside wanted to know.

Rose turned her head looking up at Jack, who just chuckled with his shoulders.

"And who told you so?" Rose asked turning back to the man.

"Your husband."

_My husband?_

Oh, of course he means Cal.

"Jack here is my husband", Rose simply stated and was about to shut the door again.

But the man placed a foot between the door and its frame.

"No wait, please, it's just about a letter, I need to give him from you."

"I'm not interested. Now please go", she firmly told him.

But he didn't move.

Jack had enough. He stepped forward between Rose and the man.

"She told you to go, now leave or I'm going to through you out", he furiously told him.

Rose smiled inside at how protective Jack always was towards her.

"But Mrs. Hockley…" he began. "You're Mrs. Hockley…you must be…" he started once more.

"Well then you must've gotten the wrong address, because I'm Mrs. Dawson", Rose said to him stepping forward again.

Jack smiled at her lovingly giving her a little on her head. He didn't mind at all that someone was watching them.

"You heard her now leave", Jack spoke up again about to through him out.

"Wait please I don't care at all what your name is", he said to Rose "but you're the right one. I've…"

"I'm not interested in anything that this man is sending me", she only said turning around to end this conversation.

"Mrs. Hock…I mean Mrs. Dawson…"

Jack angrily looked at him forcing the man to take a few steps back.

"I'm sorry Sir", he said apologizing to Jack.

"It's alright, but please go now. This man, Mr. Hockley, has caused my wife enough pain already."

"I understand. Look I'm not interested in your relations with him. I just…I come from the prison and I've been told to give you that letter", he told Jack. "I mean your wife."

"Is it from Cal?" Rose asked turning her attention back to them.

"Yes Mrs. Dawson."

"Then I'm not interested."

"But this one might interest you."

"Why, was he finally charged by someone for his actions?" Jack asked almost getting too much excited.

Rose had to smile.

"No, but I guarantee you that he won't be able to do anything more to anyone", he began.

"Is that so? I've heard that part too often already", Jack simply stated.

"Mr. Dawson…"

"Now what happened to him? Oh let me guess, he paid some judge again and soon will come out again and this letter he tells my wife how she'll always be his."

"Mr. Dawson…" the man tried again.

"Not right? Well then maybe he paid someone to kidnap my wife again and…"

"Mr. Dawson he's dead."

"He did…" Jack began, when the realization hit him.

Rose too was stunned.

"He is what?" she choked out.

"He is dead Mrs. Dawson. He shot himself last night."

Rose looked up at Jack.

"And this letter?"

"I don't know Mrs. Dawson. I haven't read it of course. I was just told to give it to you."

"I don't know what to say", she choked out.

"Do you want to have the letter, Mrs. Dawson?" the man asked her once more.

"Yes", she nodded.

She was eager to know what Cal had written to her, but at the same time she didn't really care.

The man handed her the letter.

"Alright, I'll be on my way then."

Once he was away Jack closed the door, turning to Rose afterwards. She was shaking somehow, so he immediately took her into his arms. Rose signed.

"So he's dead", she half stated half asked.

"Seems so."

Rose still held the letter in her ends making no effort to read it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Jack wondered putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure, if I want to know what he wrote", she simply stated.

Sensing her distressed state Jack hugged her tighter placing a little kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, you know you don't have to be afraid of anything anymore my sweet little angel", he told her stroking her hair.

Rose smiled at him.

"You're right, Jack. God I'm happy to have found you."

"And you're never going to lose me again", Jack whispered into her ear.

Rose happily closed her eyes.

"You what Jack? I'm going to read it", she suddenly choked out looking up at him.

Jack just smiled at her lovingly.

Rose let go of him to open the letter. While reading it she walked around in the room, Jack watching her carefully.

_My dear Rose,_

_so now I'm about to end my life. I'm sure that my death won't cause you much pain; neither your daughter. But I for once did love you Rose and only intended the best for you. Whatever I gave you, it was never good enough for you. _

_You really need to be careful about him Rose as he easily raises his temper. I'm sure you've heard what he did you me after he supposedly saved you (which is in itself ridiculous as you were still my wife back then and I can't very well kidnap my own wife). He wanted to kill me. He doesn't know what is right or wrong. You know that I always tried to protect you from him, but I guess you never understood that._

_I hope you know Rose that it's entirely your fault what happened to Alfred Lansdowne. I had to make sure that my reputation and especially yours wasn't shattered. But you of course didn't even say thank you. I believe that was, because he still had you so much under his spell._

_Anyways now you're really rid of me and I've…_

The letter went on in this stile, but Rose didn't care to read the rest. Instead she stopped walking and sat down on the couch. Even after his death Cal had somehow managed to make her feel bad.

Jack was immediately there to take her into his arms. Rose gladly led her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being there for me, Jack", she whispered.

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. Remember in good times and bad times", he simply told her kissing the top of her head.

Jack was eager to know what Cal had written to her, but didn't want to ask her.

She'd tell me, if she wants to.

He didn't have to wait long for that.

"He wrote that it was all my fault what happened that he only murdered Alfred Lansdowne, because he needed to protect my reputation", she choked out.

"Oh Rose…I hope you don't believe that?" Jack asked her.

Rose turned her head to him.

Jack was touching her cheek looking at her with loving eyes.

"I don't know Jack. I mean no, I don't believe it, but the thing is…I've been married to him for so long and his word has always been law and when he…when he called ungrateful, called me a whore I slowly started to really believe it…"

"Rose…" Jack began again moving his right hand to her cheek.

"I know that it's stupid, but you know when you've heard such things long enough you really slightly start to…well not believe in them, but…"

"I understand Rose."

Rose led her head on his shoulder while Jack put an arm around her back drawing her closer.

"He wrote that you're aggressive and that he wanted to protect me from you."

For a while Jack didn't know what to answer. The worst part of it was of course that Cal really seemed to have believed in that.

"Hey", he simply told her not really knowing what else to say.

"You know there was a time, when I really would've cried over the things he mentioned in this letter or at least I would've been upset, but you know what…" Rose asked him looking up at him.

Jack shook his head.

"Now I don't care anymore. I'm through with thinking about what other people think of me. Cal would always belittle me in every way possible. He always told me that because I "behaved badly that he had to treat me badly, but I finally understood that this isn't true. I mean no one is allowed to treat another person like treat me. It's entirely his fault what happened."

Jack didn't know what to answer to that, but Rose seemingly didn't want him to answer anything. Instead she somehow shyly kissed him on his lips.

"I don't know what I would've done without you Jack."

Jack smiled at her, kissing her back. It wasn't long until they were kissing furiously on the couch. Rose had let go of the letter in her hand to be able to draw Jack closer to her.

Jack looked her lovingly in her eyes smiling down at her.

"I don't know Ruth it depends", they suddenly heard Molly's voice.

They immediately sat up again.

"Hello my dear", her mother told her.

Then she greeted Jack as well.

Meanwhile Molly had gone into the kitchen. She furiously shouted outside, when she saw the mess they had done.

"What have you done?" she shouted outside. "And you haven't cooked…" she added still standing in the kitchen.

"Rose…Jack…didn't I tell you that you…"

As she didn't receive an answer she went out of the room again to face them.

"Rose…" she began.

Rose looked up at Jack.

"I'm sorry Molly…I…it's just something has happened and…"

Molly watched her carefully.

Jack began stroking her hair and that normally meant that she was quite distressed over something.

"What happened honey?"

"Cal is dead. He shot himself."

Molly gasped and Ruth had to sit down.


	152. Chapter 152

Molly's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Caledon Hockley had shot himself?

It seemed that his problem had been more than serious then. Obviously his money loss had been more fatally than he had wanted to admit.

"That's a joke, right?" Molly got out in utter disbelieve staring at Jack and Rose.

"No, its true Molly", Rose told her. "Cal shot himself, but I don't know anything further."

"My god", her mother gasped.

Molly eyed Ruth suspiciously wondering what she would see. After all Caledon Hockley really had been something like a god to her for so many years.

But Ruth didn't say anything else. She was just as stunned as everybody else.

Rose snuggled closer to Jack letting him hug her. She closed her eyes not wanting to think of anything now, most importantly not of Cal. She felt Jack kiss her forehead and a smile appeared on her face.

Molly looked at Ruth wanting to see her reaction. But she just smiled as well. Ruth had finally understood how much Jack meant to her daughter and even more so she had accepted him as well.

"I just wonder what could have happened to let Caledon Hockley take this drastically step", Molly suddenly stated.

Rose's head shot up. She and Jack looked knowingly at each other.

"I don't know", was Rose's only answer.

I'm just happy that I don't have to face him anymore.

But she didn't tell her thoughts Molly. After all Cal was also a human being and Rose believed that one shouldn't talk badly about dead person.

"I guess however that he really must've had serious problem."

"He surely had more than serious problems. He was just insane. I'm glad that he's dead", Jack got out.

Unlike Rose he didn't have any sense of guilt concerning Caledon Hockley. All it need for Jack to remind him of how much he hated him was imaging the image of Rose laying this bed close to death.

Rose however was shocked.

"Jack how can you?" she asked him stunned.

Molly too looked at him.

"You don't mean this Jack…" Rose began.

"Of course I mean it. I'm happy that he's finally gone and that he can't do anything to you anymore", Jack said looking at Rose.

His stern face however turned into a smile, when he saw how distressed she looked.

He gave her quick kiss on her cheek.

"I love you", he whispered into her ear.

Ruth and Molly were watching the two of them. They looked so happy together.

Ruth knew what Jack had been thinking about before and she had to admit that he was right. She too couldn't get the picture of her dying daughter out of her mind.

"I believe you're right Jack. However don't you think that it's a little cowardly to just kill oneself without thinking the least bit about others, like for example his workers?"

Jack turned his head to face Ruth, as did Rose.

"You're surely right", Jack simply stated holding Rose close in his arms.

He then turned his attention back to Rose looking at her lovingly.

Molly nudged Ruth on her sleeve.

She sensed that they wanted to be alone.

"Oh I…I completely forgot. We still have to make some dinner right Ruth?"

As she didn't react Molly nudged her again.

"Ruth…"

"Oh yes, sure", Ruth got out standing up as well.

Both of them retired into the kitchen.

Once Jack and Rose were alone they began to kiss each other more eagerly.

"I'm sorry Rose. I believe my reaction before wasn't very…" Jack started, but was stop by another kiss.

"No, don't apologize. In fact I think that you're right."

"Really?" he asked her stunned.

"Yes. I wish that I could also hate him as easily as you can", she got out somehow sadly. "It would've made things much easier you know."

Jack simply nodded.

"But I love you for that", he told her.

"For what? For not being able to hate Cal?" she asked.

"No", Jack laughed. "…for always trying to see something good in everyone, even if there is none."

Rose didn't want to talk about Cal any longer. That part was one of her past.

So she led her head back on his shoulder happily closing her eyes while Jack placed little kisses on her head.

"What would you say of a little walk?" she asked him

It was cold outside and the wind was chilly, but if Rose didn't care Jack wouldn't do as well.

"Of course anything you want my sweet little angel."

Both stood up to tell Molly and Ruth about their plans.

"But it's almost raining outside", Ruth stated. "You'll get a cold. What about your baby?" Ruth shook her head in disbelieve.

"Mother, I'm sure Jack will see to it that nothing happens to me or our baby", Rose simply answered.

For an answer Jack kissed her on her head again, making Rose smile once more.

"I don't understand you, but well I guess you're old enough to know what you're doing", Ruth told her daughter.

"Of course I'm mother", Rose said to her.

She let go Jack and hugged her mother giving her quick kiss on her cheek. Something that she hadn't done for she didn't even know how long.

Ruth smiled at her. She was so happy that she rebuilt her relationship with her daughter.

Rose returned to Jack's side and took his hand.

"Come on", she said to him as Jack began to lead her out.

…

As it later turned out Caledon Hockley had shot himself with a pistol, though no one knew, who had actually smuggled the pistol inside. It must've been one of the officers, but as they all remained silent covering each other side, the culprit couldn't be made out.

Cal had of course heard of the workers destroying his house. Everything in his life was shattered, the worst part was of course that he was seen in the public as the evil man, who raped and beat his wife. Not that Cal had felt any guiltiness about anyone of his actions. He had never done that.

Finally he had decided for himself that there was no other way out. Caledon Hockley had never really worked in his whole life. He couldn't start with it now. And would've to start at the very beginning.

His lawyer had told him that it was over. He couldn't win another process moreover he didn't have any more money for it.

He had been found on the next day in his cell. The prison doctor could only testify his death. Afterwards Cal's corpse was brought quickly to the mortuary. He was buried in his family grave in Pittsburgh next to his parents and one dead uncle. His lawyer had scraped Cal's last money together to pay for the funeral.

Not one of his so called friends attended his funeral, either did of course his former wife. Other than the priest himself there were only the coffin bearers and four other people, curious onlookers, who happened to be at the cemetery out of pure accident. His lawyer had stayed away as well. He hadn't wanted that the public would talk about him as well, for siding openly with a rapist.

Nothing had remained of Cal's once big and famous business. His family name was shattered.


	153. Chapter 153

The wind started to blow heavier and Rose moved closer to Jack. She felt herself shivering.

"Hey, maybe it's better if we go home", Jack spoke up.

"No", Rose answered leaning her head on his shoulder while Jack held her tight.

It was getting dark and from looking at the clouds in would most likely be raining soon. Jack and Rose however didn't mind the cold. They were just happy and content with each other's presence.

Rose however couldn't help, but to sneeze.

"Rose, come on, you're shivering, let's go home", Jack tried again turning to her and trying to warm her up.

Meanwhile it had begun to rain only slowly at first but it could easily be told that it would start to rain heavier.

Jack removed his coat and put it over the shivering Rose.

"Thank you", she whispered to him.

"You're welcome my love. I just don't want you to get a cold", he told her hugging her tight.

Before he could say anything it was finally raining buckets.

Taking her hand Jack ran with her to the nearest shelter, which happened to be a new built house. They didn't realize it at first, both were just happy that they were finally out of the rain.

"I wonder if anybody lives here", Rose stated out of the blue.

Instead of Jack someone else answered her.

"Not until now madam", a voice spoke up.

Jack and Rose turned their heads into the direction of the voice.

"I'm sorry that we were interfering, we just want to get out of the cold", Rose spoke up instantly moving closer to Jack, who put a protective arm around her.

Rose still was nervous around other man.

"No madam there's no need to worry. I'm Mr. Ferguson", he introduced himself moving his hand out for Rose to shake.

"I'm Mrs. Dawson", she said shaking his hand. "And this is my husband", she added.

Mr. Ferguson nodded in Jack's direction.

"Are you the owner of this house?"

"No, Mrs. Dawson. I'm just the one, who's selling it. The man, who built it well, he lost most of his fortune due to the bank crash and well now he needs to sell it", he explained to her.

Rose just nodded. Another victim of the great depression…

Rose looked up at Jack, who just chuckled with his shoulders.

Mr. Ferguson however saw his lucky day coming. He had guided more than enough people around the house, but for everyone it was either too expensive or too simple or too big. But maybe he would've more luck with this couple.

"Would you be interested in a little tour through the house Mrs. Dawson?" he asked her.

He could tell by how Jack looked at her that he was under the spell of his wife and that he would say yes to everything she said.

Rose looked up at Jack, who just nodded mouthing an _if you want_.

"I'd love to", Rose told him.

"Great. Now I think its best, if we start on here on the first floor", he said to Rose. "Please follow me."

Jack took her hand and they both went after him.

They went around and he was showing them everything. The house had a second floor as well, there would be enough space for them and their children, of course also for more than just two.

"…and here you even have a fireplace in case of cold days like this one it's really good if you've one."

Jack just nodded his head. He knew very well what this man wanted.

"Yes sure."

Rose however was hooked.

Her eyes lit up, when she saw the fireplace.

"Isn't this great", she whispered to Jack.

"Sure", he told her not sounding exited at all.

Rose wondered.

Didn't he like it?

"What do you think Mrs. Dawson?" Mr. Ferguson asked her.

Before Rose could answer Jack did.

"Well it's not bad", he spoke up his voice sounding the complete opposite of exited.

Rose wanted to say something, but Jack nudged her on her arm.

"Just let me do", he whispered to her.

"You don't like it Sir?"

Of course Jack liked it. In fact he loved it, just like Rose. But he knew that showing it wouldn't be good now. It was all about money now.

"As I said it's not bad."

"And what don't you like Mr. Dawson?"

"Well for example, who tells me that this fireplace here is safe and that it won't blow up the house?" he asked.

Rose had to smile. She knew how exactly what he was getting too.

"Of course it is safe."

"Everybody can say that", Jack simply stated.

Mr. Ferguson looked at him.

There had to be a way to convince him. He looked at the pair. They were obviously very much in love. Maybe something could be done about that?

"You know Mr. Dawson I normally don't you that, but since you seem to be and concerned about your wife, you can spend the night here and test it for yourself."

Mr. Ferguson could tell that Rose was eager to buy the house right away so maybe she could convince her husband?

"And we won't have to pay anything?"

"Nothing Mr. Dawson and you can of course use everything the fireplace, the kitchen…whatever you want", he answered Jack.

He didn't say of course – _the bed_.

Jack eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you want to spend the night here?" Jack asked Rose instead of saying something to Mr. Ferguson.

"Yes, Jack", she nodded her head.

Rose very much wanted to spend the night here with Jack.

Jack turned to face the other one again.

"Well alright, we'll do it", Jack told him.

"Great, here you've got the keys and here my telephone number", he handed Jack the things.

"Then I'll be on my way. Just call me tomorrow and we'll take a look at everything else. Enjoy your night together", he said to Jack, but looked Rose.

He really wished that he would've a wife like that.


	154. Chapter 154

AN: This chapter is again M. Hope you enjoy.

Rose stood in the middle of the room not really sure what to do. Jack came up to her and realizing that she was still cold ran his hands up and down her arms.

Rose eagerly moved closer to him welcoming his touch, she was sneezing once more.

"My god Rose you're getting a cold, if you don't get out of these soaked clothes", he told her.

Jack didn't intend anything by that one; he simply wanted her to stay dry.

Rose however shyly looked at him.

"And what do I wear than?" she coyly choked out.

She was still unsure concerning a certain point. Her fear must've been very obvious at least to Jack. Well he was her soul mate it would've been a wonder, if he hadn't sensed anything.

Jack smiled at her touching her cheek and trying to calm her down. She was now shivering even more although Jack wasn't so sure anymore, if it really was from the cold.

"Maybe we could just heat the fireplace?" she suggested before Jack could say anything. "I mean we need to see if it's working and not, you know, blowing up the whole house."

"Of course", he told her kissing her on her forehead. "But I'll do it", he added.

He then took her hand leading her to the nearest couch.

"You just sit down here, I'll do everything else", Jack said to her smiling lovingly at her.

He kissed her cheek once more making Rose shiver again.

Oh how happy she was that she had found Jack. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Sure Jack", she got out.

She could feel herself getting weak somehow again, when Jack grinned at her once more touching her cheek.

"And you know how to do it?" she wanted to know.

"Of course I do. At my parent's home we had a fireplace as well though it wasn't of course as big as that one. Don't worry my angel, you can trust me on that", he told her.

Of course she trusted him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips to make him understand how much he meant to her.

Jack than knelt down in front of the fireplace and began to make a fire by putting paper and logs into it. Both things were lying next to the fireplace.

Rose watched him carefully. She couldn't help, but to notice his perfect body. She wondered how it would be, if they…

He then took a match to light it. It soon started to burn, warming up the whole room.

Rose decided to give it a try. She got up from the couch and instead moved on the floor beside Jack.

He was a little startled, when he suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Is it better that way?" he asked her looking at her.

"Yes, thank you", she told him kissing him shyly on his right cheek.

Her eyes seemed to be unsure and yes, nervous as well, but she didn't feel any fear. She never would besides her Jack.

Jack moved back a little bit, touching her cheek with his right hand. Rose closed her eyes and leaned her hand into his hand. Opening her eyes again she felt Jack lifting up her head and kissing her on her forehead.

Jack didn't want to push her, so he just waited for her reaction.

Maybe he was right?

She really should get out of her soaked clothes.

The fire was warming her up inside, but she was still cold somehow. She knew that she needed something else or better someone else to warm her up. After the incident with Cal she had never thought that she could be intimate with any man again. But of course Jack wasn't just anyone.

"It's getting warmer", she choked out looking still shyly at Jack.

"You're not cold anymore?" Jack wanted to know.

In fact she was shivering inside, but not from the cold anymore.

Jack looked at her with so much love in his eyes making Rose melt once more.

"No…I mean yes...I'm…but…" she stammered.

"So you're still cold?" Jack got out thinking about something he could get to warm her up. "Should I get you a sheet from above to…?"

Rose however stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

She shook her head.

"I'm not shivering, because of the cold. I don't a sheet", she told him.

Jack looked at her confused, but before he could ask her, she gave him the answer.

"I need you", she added and before Jack could react she quickly moved her lips to his.

When they broke the kiss again, Jack watched waiting for her to make the next move.

Rose began to open up his shirt buttons, but Jack stopped her by taking her hands. He knew very well to where this would lead, if they didn't stop now.

Rose however was determined to make it happen.

"Are you…?" he began, but didn't get any further as Rose stopped him with another kiss.

"Yes, I'm sure Jack. I want to…I need to feel you…make love to me Jack", she firmly told him, smiling at him.

Jack brightly smiled back letting Rose unbutton his shirt even more until he was sitting in front of her with his up bare body.

Rose looked at him; he really had the perfect body.

"You know my love, I really think that you should get out of these soaked clothes", he said to her smiling at her.

"Well why don't you help me getting out of them?" she just as mischievously asked back.

Jack didn't need to be told that one twice. He quickly opened up her dress, wish fell to the floor and gently led her down on it.

He began to move over her, kissing her neck as Rose happily closed her eyes once more moaning at his touch.

"Jack", she got out as he was kissing her all over.

"You're so beautiful my love, so beautiful", he whispered into her ear between kisses.

He couldn't believe that it was really her underneath him. Although Rose and he had been together long enough now and though she had told him more than once that he was the only man for her, he still somehow felt that he was living in a dream.

After all why on earth would she out of all men in the world choose him? Jack still couldn't believe his luck as he once more traced little kissed down her neckline.

Rose opened up her eyes again and both looked at each other lovingly.

"Rose", Jack told her touching her cheek.

Before he could say anything else, he noticed that her hands had moved to the pants to unbutton them, which she quickly got done.

Jack meanwhile removed her underwear, as he felt Rose hands on him. His breathing quickened as he felt her touch.

Rose smiled at him. She could feel his growing stiffness under her touch.

The rest of their clothes were quickly gone.

Being completely naked now Jack removed her hands and instead began rub her nipples making them hot and red.

Rose could feel herself getting hotter and wetter in between. She knew that it would happen soon.

"My sweet Rose", Jack got out nibbling at her ear.

Her nails dug into his bare skin, making him shiver as well. Her hands on his bare body were too good to be true.

Rose smiled at him seductively.

She could feel Jack pressing against her wet opening.

His hands were moving up and down her thighs now, making her even wetter. Jack could feel that she was more than ready now. Rose brought him to it however.

"Make love to me, Jack", she told him firmly spreading her legs to give him access.

Jack touched her cheek once more, before gently entering her.

Rose drew him closer to her by tightening her legs around him. When she felt Jack inside her, the familiar wonderful feeling quickly came up again.

"Do you like that?" Jack asked her his breathing getting heavier by the minute.

For an answer Rose drew him close to her and kissed him on his lips.

Jack was slamming harder inside by now, he feel her body getting ready. He kissed her neckline in between.

"Jack…please harder…make me cum", Rose told him.

"Everything you want my angel", he simply said to her drawing out of her a little bit and slamming inside her even harder.

Rose closed her eyes again. The only thing that mattered now was Jack and what he was doing to her body.

"Rose…" Jack got out.

"God Jack…that feels so wonderful…give it to me", she stammered on opening her eyes once more.

"Jack deeper…make me come…"

Jack didn't need this to be told twice. He would do anything to make his Rose happy.

Her hands dug into his skin even more. He could feel that she was close to an orgasm.

"Rose…" he choked out touching her cheek.

He felt her hands moving down to the point, where their bodies were intervening. Jack moaned at her touch.

Rose smiled up at him and removed her hands again, placing them on his back again.

She then moved up her pelvis to feel him even deeper inside her.

Together they moved up and down Jack feeling his climax coming up as well.

"God Jack…I'm coming…god…I…" Rose muttered.

"Let it go my love…" he got out through his irregular breath.

"How does that feel?" he asked her as his went deeper inside her.

"Oh god Jack…I can't hold it back any longer…I'm…oh god…"

Jack moved deeper and deeper inside her. He knew that she was very close now as was he.

"And do what you need…don't hold it back", he told her.

Rose didn't need to be told that one twice.

"Jack…I'm coming", she screamed as she cracked down from her orgasm.

At the same time Jack felt his down climax, Rose's walls tightened around him, they were one now. Rose whole body was moving, but she didn't have control on it. Jack felt the feeling too and together they experienced their trip to the stars once again.

Afterwards Jack collapsed down on her, out of breath.

"Rose that was…" he got out still breathing heavily.

She smiled at him still feeling him moving inside her even after that wave had passed.

"Wonderful Mr. Dawson?" she asked him.

Jack brightly grinned back at her.

"More than that Mrs. Dawson", he told trying to regain his normal breathing.

"I love you Jack."

Jack kissed her once more as she uttered the words.

"I love you too my sweet little angel."

He moved out of here, lying on his back as Rose led her head on his chest.

She happily closed her eyes as Jack tightly embraced her.

He began to trace little kisses on her head as Rose snuggled even closer to him.

Jack moved up slightly to take hold of the sheet he suddenly noticed was laying on the couch and moved it over them.

"Are you still cold?"

"No, Jack" she told him opening her eyes to look at him once more. "You always know how to make me feel warm again", she added.

Jack laughed slightly kissing her on her lips.

"Oh Rose", he got out. "You're simply the most wonderful woman on earth my sweet little angel."

Rose smiled back. She led her head back down on his chest as Jack held her. She felt so safe in his arms. She would've fallen asleep quickly, but another person didn't want her too. She felt a pain shot through her body and gasped a little bit.

It hurt a little bit, but not that bad.

Jack however had of course noticed the look that appeared on her face.

"Rose what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he looked her concernedly.

"No, it's just that someone wants to say hello to his father", she told Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked her confused.

"I'll show you", she told him taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

Jack gasped, when he felt the baby inside her.

"Oh my god Rose…is this…?"

"Yes, Jack that's our baby…"

Jack couldn't believe that there was a little person growing up inside her. He smiled at her.

"I can't believe it my angel…" he told her.

He moved down on her and whispered something to their unborn child.

"Hey you little baby…I'm your father…and you know I can't wait to see you in person…"

Rose smiled, when she heard his words.

"I love you already my little one…just like I love your mother", he looked up at Rose as he spoke the last words. "You know little baby you're going to have the most wonderful mother on earth."

"I'm we'll have a wonderful child my love", he added moving up again.

Rose had tears in her eyes by now, which Jack quickly moved away.

"Jack", she smiled at him.

She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and started yawning.

"Hey just sleep now my angel, I'm here to watch you…I won't let anything bad happen to you", he reassured her as Rose had closed her eyes once more.

She just smiled.

"I know you won't", she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

When she woke up on the next day, she was lying on the second floor in the bed. She turned her head and saw Jack peacefully sleeping beside her.

Jack must've carried her up there.

She hadn't even noticed it.

"Jack hey wake up", she told him shaking him.

She began to kiss him until he really opened his eyes.

"Good morning my love", Jack told her rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Before either one knew what happened they were reaching the stars once more.


	155. Chapter 155

AN: This is it, the final chapter of my story. I hope you like the end. And many, many thanks again for every review or private message, as well as to anyone, who put this story to his favourite list.

And the poem in this chapter is originally Hungarian by József Attila called "Tedd a kezed" written in 1928. I named yy story after this poem as you will see.

Jack and Rose had of course brought the house. They simply loved it. Josephine had been meeting regularly with Tim, but Jack and Rose as well as Tim's parents were determined to tell them that they were still too young to think of a serious relationship. Josephine didn't dare to object although she knew that her mother hadn't been much older, when she had started her relationship with Jack.

Ruth lived together with Molly now and was helping her out at the soup kitchen. She really had completely changed. Rose had worked for Mrs. Bennett looking after her granddaughter, but she had to give that job up a month ago, when she was too heavily pregnant already. Jack was so sweet for her do everything that would make her feel better.

When finally the day of the birth had arrived Jack had been more nervous than his wife.

The birth however went quickly and without any complication.

Rose was happily staring down at her new born daughter. She was still exhausted from the birth, but happier than ever.

Jack stood beside her lovingly looking at his wife and his daughter.

"Thank you", he told Rose giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Rose watched their daughter cradling her into her arms.

_Put your hand _

_on my brow,_

_as if your hand _

_would be mine._

"Isn't she perfect Jack?"

"Yes and beautiful just like her mother", Jack told her touching his daughter.

"Come Jack you too have to hold her", she said to him carefully handing him the baby.

"Hey little baby I'm your father", he happily whispered to the tiny bundle in his hands. "She wonderful simply wonderful…"

Rose smiled at Jack. He would make a wonderful father.

Hearing Jack calling their daughter _little baby_ reminded however of the fact that they still hadn't thought of a name.

"We still haven't talked about a name", she got out.

Jack didn't look at her, but was still watching his daughter.

"I still can't believe that our love created her", he stated.

"You're right, it's amazing."

Rose looked at him. She wanted to have the baby back in her arms.

"Jack, can I…can I hold her again?" she somehow shyly asked him.

"Oh of course you can, I'm sorry I didn't realize that…" he stammered handing her the baby again.

"So how does she look like Jack?" Rose asked him once she was holding their daughter in her arms again.

"What do you mean?" Jack wanted to know not really understanding what she was talking about.

_Protect me as if_

_my life would be threatened,_

_as if my life_

_would be yours._

"Well does she look like a Mary or an Elizabeth…?"

"Oh you mean that. No I think she doesn't look like a Mary or an Elizabeth."

Ruth, Josephine and Molly came inside wanting to see the baby.

All of them were thrilled, when they saw her.

"Are we disturbing you?" Molly asked.

"No, not at all you can help find a name for her. We're not really that creative", Rose laughed.

"I understand", Molly said. "How about Anne?"

"Every second girl is called like that…" Rose answered.

"How about Sophia?" Ruth suggested, but this one was rejected by Jack.

"I want to have something special", Rose said.

They went on and on, but nothing seemed to be right until Josephine came up with the perfect name.

"I think Flora would be wonderful for her", she said. "She really looks like a little flower."

"You're right", Jack stated.

"So Flora it is", Rose commented. "Welcome to the family little Flora…" Rose said giving her daughter a kiss.

She knew that nothing bad could happen to her anymore.

_Love me like_

_everything would be fine,_

_as if my heart_

_would be yours._


End file.
